Only a dream
by MeimiCaro
Summary: La guerra destrozó al equipo, pero el planeta no entendía de eso. El mundo solo sabía que necesitaba a los Vengadores. Loki decidió que necesitaba al equipo unido para sobrevivir a lo que el futuro les deparaba. Y nada como unir al Alfa Prime Steve Rogers con el secretamente omega Anthony Stark para ello. Omegaverse.
1. Introducción

**Introducción**

La guerra destrozó al equipo, pero el planeta no entendía de eso. El mundo solo sabía que necesitaba a los Vengadores. Así que, tragándose el orgullo, ambos bandos decidieron reencontrarse, aunque enterrar el hacha de guerra no iba a resultarles fácil.

Loki decidió que necesitaba al equipo unido. Él, que conocía lo que el futuro les deparaba en los secretos escondidos de Yggdrasil, sabía que precisarían de todo el apoyo y la fuerza posible para hacerle frente. Y nada como unir al Alfa Prime Steve Rogers con el secretamente omega Anthony Stark para ello. Con lo que no contaba era con que Tony Stark huiría, destrozando todos sus planes.

* * *

Y con estas sencillas palabras, ¡comienza una nueva aventura!

Tras terminar _The Time Capsule_ surgió esta idea y no podía resistirme a escribirla. Va a tener una trama un poco más seria que mis otros fics stony, pero, conociéndome, acabará siendo igual de romanticursi. Espero contar con todo vuestro apoyo a lo largo de esta historia y que todos la disfrutemos por igual.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el primer capítulo!


	2. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

Después de la Guerra Civil, sucedida ocho meses atrás, todo había sido un desastre. El mundo entero parecía conmocionado ante el hecho de que el equipo más fuerte de la Tierra se hubiera separado. Ni siquiera los villanos parecieron comprender lo que había sucedido, escondiéndose en sus agujeros y temiendo que fuera una trampa o un mal juego del destino. Al menos les otorgó unos meses acompañados de una siniestra calma que les permitió recoger los pedazos rotos y tratar de reparar lo que podían.

Lo que anteriormente habían sido unas instalaciones llenas de vida, en ese momento estaban huecas y solitarias, siendo habitadas únicamente por Rhodey, Visión y Tony. Porque no se podía llamar vida a la silenciosa convivencia de los tres en aquel lugar.

La ya patente depresión de Tony por los estragos de Afganistán, Nueva York y Ultron empeoraron con los recuerdos del enfrentamiento en el aeropuerto y lo sucedido en Siberia. Durante los días en que Rhodey permaneció en un coma inducido para mejorar su recuperación, Tony se permitió a sí mismo sumirse en la tristeza y en el dolor que todas esas memorias suponían dentro de su cabeza.

No importaba cuánto alcohol bebiera o lo que se negara a dormir, los recuerdos no se iban. Le bastaba con cerrar los ojos para ver caer el escudo al suelo mientras a él el aire frío le cortaba la respiración. Y dormir era peor. Era incapaz de sumirse en siquiera un sueño intermitente sin que las pesadillas le atosigaran. Cada vez que dormía, sus recuerdos felices se entremezclaban con los más tenebrosos y tristes. Los personajes variaban. Veía la pequeña sonrisa de Wanda cada vez que llevaba sus poderes a un paso más allá y su mirada de odio al encerrarla en aquel lugar aislado de todo; las miradas ladinas llenas de camaradería de Nat y cómo se había ido sin mirar atrás para ayudar al capitán; o las bromas estúpidas que intercambiaban Clint y él, como los insultos que le dedicó ante la Guerra Civil… Tantas personas importantes en su vida, tantos recuerdos que le apretaban el corazón hasta romperlo en lágrimas ácidas. Y lo peor es que en todos y cada uno, aparecía Rogers.

Recordaba cada mínimo detalle impreso en su mente gracias a lo que únicamente un millón de momentos juntos podían lograr. Recordaba el brillo dorado de su molesto repeinado pelo por aquellas mañanas que habían salido a correr juntos a Central Park; recordaba sus afables y sorprendentemente divertidas formas por cada una de las veces en las que había intentado pincharle con sus bromas y él se limitaba a seguirle el juego; sus brillantes ojos azules, que lo habían encadenado a él desde el mismo momento en que sus miradas se encontraron; o su extrañamente avainillado perfume, un aroma extraño para un alfa, más un alfa prime, pero más embriagador que cualquier otro. Todos los recuerdos felices lo sumergían en una cálida burbuja que repentinamente reventaba al sentir de nuevo la presión del metal del escudo sobre él.

Era odioso. Era asqueroso el daño que podía hacerle Rogers aún en la distancia. Eso es lo que se repetía Tony, una y otra vez, según las lágrimas luchaban por bañar su rostro. Sabía que jamás debía haber permitido que nadie se le acercara tanto, mucho menos un alfa como Steve. Tenía que mantener siempre altas sus barreras, como le había enseñado su madre.

El agobio le agotaba y él no era capaz de descansar.

Se permitió abandonarse a sí mismo y descender hasta lo más profundo de su persona, hasta el fango más repugnante que le bañaba la piel y que parecía imposible de quitar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto estaba atado al suelo, ahogándose en las arenas movedizas. No importaba cuántas armaduras creara, jamás podría volar, no de verdad.

Sin embargo, no pudo regocijarse en su pena por mucho tiempo. Visión le dio privacidad, decidido a dejar que su creador se sumiera en un espacio de reflexión que él sentía que necesitaba, que todos necesitaban en realidad; pero le bastó una simple frase para devolver a Tony al mundo real. Trece días después de que Rhodey se viera obligado a dormir, Visión entró en la habitación. Traspasando las paredes, como siempre. Se acercó a Tony, el cual permanecía tirado en la cama mirando al techo. Llevaba horas así, desconectado del mundo, sumido en su propia mente.

—El coronel pregunta por usted —dijo, con su tranquila voz aligerada por la alegría.

Con esa simple frase, Tony se vio a sí mismo obligándose a encerrar los pedazos rotos de lo que Siberia había provocado en él y guardándolos profundamente en su interior, como si se tratara de una caja de pandora. Y la cerró con decenas de candados en lo que le tomó una profunda inspiración. La cicatriz de su pecho ardió, como si cerrara a fuego los sentimientos de su interior. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como en ese segundo se blindaba por dentro.

Abrió los ojos, se levantó de un salto y fue corriendo, seguido por Visión, al ala médica. Ni siquiera se molestó en tocar la puerta, entró como una tromba a la habitación. Rhodey lo miró con una ceja enarcada, recostado en la enorme cama.

—Así que la bella durmiente ha despertado al fin —bromeó Tony, más aliviado de lo que daba a parecer—. ¿Dónde está el médico?

Rhodey, ya acostumbrado a su humor ácido, le sonrió, invitando a ambos hombres a acercarse.

—Se ha ido en busca de instrumental médico para no sé qué pruebas. Cuando me lo dijo no estaba prestando mucha atención. Y si me he despertado ha sido por el hambre. Me llega a besar un príncipe encantador y me vuelvo a dormir —afirmó el beta, arrugando la nariz.

—¿Existe la preferencia por género? —preguntó Visión, inocentemente, siguiendo el ambiente jovial de la conversación—, pensé que a los humanos solo les guiaba la atracción por sexo, no género.

Visión los miró a ambos, esperando respuestas. Tony se removió incómodo. Aunque el androide tenía toda la apariencia de un hombre adulto —un poco rojo quizás, pero pero bien podía pasar por alguien que se había chamuscado con el sol o había caído en un barreño de frutos del bosque—, en muchos aspectos actuaba con un niño. Y ante preguntas como esas Tony se sentía como un padre a punto de dar _la charla_ a su hijo. El hecho de que Visión pareciera no presentar ningún tipo de sexo no ayudaba a su captación del tema de forma instintiva.

Tony miró a Rhodey, esperando su ayuda, pero éste se encogió de hombros.

—Yo soy el que se acaba de despertar del coma. Te toca trabajar a ti, genio.

Fulminó al coronel con la mirada y, musitando un quedo «no me dan un respiro», le explicó:

—Nuestros genotipos son los que determinan si somos alfas, betas y omegas; y según ésto nos relacionamos entre nosotros. Y, si nos olvidamos de los convencionalismos estúpidos, cada persona es libre de tener preferencia por cualquiera de los tres sexos, incluso el que pertenece al nuestro propio. La preferencia por género, aunque se da, es puramente secundaria.

Tony agradecía que Visión fuera un androide lo suficientemente competente como para no necesitar una explicación con abejas y flores. Por eso no se sentía capaz de pasar. Sin embargo, Rhodey sí parecía interesado en que siguiera la clase, mirando con diversión el espectáculo. Si no fuera porque estaba convaleciente, Tony le habría pegado un puñetazo en el brazo; aunque doblarle la cama motorizada y hacerle parecer un taco también parecía una buena opción.

—¿Está mal sentir preferencia por seres de tu propio sexo?

—Si nos basamos en los discursos de aquellos soplap… —Rhodey le dio un golpe en el brazo, obligándolo a detenerse. Detestaba que le chistaran cada vez que decía una palabrota, le recordaba a un frigopie que bien podía descongelarse ante un sol de justicia, pero la dulce mirada de Visión fue suficiente para que decidiera morderse la lengua—, charlatanes defensores de lo que determinan "el poder de la vida", sí. A las parejas formadas por personas del mismo sexo se les suele dificultar la procreación. Pero a día de hoy, con un planeta superpoblado, ¿qué más da la descendencia? Si un beta quiere estar con otro beta, ¡estupendo! Y si un omega quiere estar con un alfa, genial también. Que cada uno esté con quien quiera y a la porra.

—¿Alguien me explica cómo hemos acabado hablando de género y sexo? —preguntó Rhodey, cortando la conversación.

—Porque tú no querías ser besado por un príncipe encantador. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo —comentó con una sonrisa triste Tony.

En respuesta, Rhodey apretó los labios.

Justo cuando Tony iba a lanzar un comentario jocoso para aligerar el ambiente, la puerta se abrió y el doctor con él.

Y ese momento marcó el comienzo de lo que fueron unos largos y duros meses. Rhodey se enfocó en su recuperación, respaldado por las prótesis diseñadas y actualizadas continuamente por Tony para mejorar la calidad de vida de su amigo, mientras Tony y Visión se limitaban a mantener el mundo a salvo. Tristemente, los criminales no iban a tener miedo de lo que podía suponer el desmembramiento de los Vengadores durante demasiado tiempo. Al tercer mes desde el despertar del coronel, los ataques comenzaron. Al principio eran pequeños intentos de conquista, tan débiles que bastaba una orden a la Legión de Hierro, el ejército de robots creado por el ingeniero para parar cualquier intento de sabotaje, para pararlos en el acto. Pero las cosas fueron subiendo de tono con el paso de los días, las semanas y los meses, adquiriendo un preocupante y enfermizo color quemado. Las cosas se pusieron extremadamente feas cuando, al quinto mes, el multimillonario griego Mordecai Midas atacó Nueva York en una declaración directa de intenciones.

Midas era un alfa de dos metros, con los brazos tan grandes como dos camiones, mandíbula cuadrada, marcada por una larga y descuidada barba. Su pelo negro, corto, le caía por la frente, tapando sus espesas cejas. Era un alfa malhumorado, arrogante y codicioso. Lo había dejado muy claro al atacar a Tony de frente y gritar: «Señor Stark, en el avaricioso mundo en que vivimos, ¡el dinero lo es todo!». Y después de soltarle eso, pensó que se iba a dejar vencer y darle carta blanca con Stark Industries. Sí, por supuesto. Aunque él se fuera, Pepper defendería con uñas y dientes el patrimonio Stark.

Aunque Tony tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que el condenado griego había sido un hueso duro de roer. Llegó a ser un conflicto emitido internacionalmente, dejando amplitud de destrozos y de heridos en el proceso. No tuvieron que lamentar ninguna víctima gracias a la ayuda que aportaba Viernes con la Legión de Hierro.

El hecho de que convirtiera en oro cualquier cosa que tocara y que pudiera lanzar rayos de su maldito _toque dorado_ no facilitaban nada las cosas. Aunque Visión podía cambiar la materia de su cuerpo a placer, le resultaba doloroso cada vez que Midas lograba tocar una parte de él y convertirla rápidamente en oro. Y Tony había perdido dos armaduras en el proceso de la batalla. Solo con una maniobra suicida, con Midas agarrado a su tercera armadura, pudieron terminar el asunto. Bastó con hundirse en el mar con un Midas que pesaba tanto como una estatua de oro y una armadura que, al solidificarse en el costoso metal, por poco lo deja encerrado dentro y hundiéndose con él.

Si no fuera porque Visión lo rescató, cambiando la densidad de su materia para sacarlo de la pesada armadura, se habría ahogado en el fondo del mar.

Aunque de cara al público se ganaron todos los honores, recuperando un poco del prestigio perdido en la Guerra Civil, Tony sabía que no podían seguir así. Había estado a punto de morir por volver a zambullirse en un lugar sin escapatoria ni oxígeno. Y Visión no había salido mucho mejor parado de la batalla.

Su idea se confirmó en la rueda de prensa tras el atentado de Midas. En la sala de prensa de la Torre Stark, con cincuenta periodistas de todas las nacionalidades reunidos, Tony se protegió con su mejor traje de Armani, sus gafas más oscuras y el mejor de sus whiskys.

Se preparó para salir, tomándose de un trago su bebida al tiempo que Pepper le reacomodaba la corbata. A Tony le fue imposible no agradecer su presencia allí. Su relación había terminado por tener visiones del futuro distintas. Ambos necesitaban diferentes cosas en sus vidas. Pero al ser conscientes de esa realidad, fueron capaces de dejar el dolor atrás y volver a la relación de amistad que los había ayudado tanto en el pasado.

—¿Preparado? —preguntó Pepper, dando un paso atrás. La brillante beta sintió el deseo de arrebatarle el vaso de la mano y de quitarle las gafas, pero sabía que era algo totalmente inútil. Si no salía del propio Tony, esas manías no cambiarían.

—Siempre lo estoy —contestó Tony, bajando sus gafas por su nariz y guiñandole un ojo.

—Pepper, estás hablando con el hombre que le dijo a más de medio planeta que era Iron Man en una rueda de prensa —musitó Rhodes, acercándose a ellos gracias al movimiento mecanizado de la prótesis—, si alguien puede con ésto es él.

—Deberías contener tu envidia ante mi maravilloso yo —añadió Tony, tendiéndole el vaso y reacomodándose las gafas, con una sonrisa burlona.

Salió a paso seguro, sin darle tiempo a su amigo de contestar. Fue seguido por Visión hasta la escalinata que tenía el micrófono. El androide se quedó a su lado durante toda la rueda de prensa.

Durante la siguiente hora se sucedieron toda clase de preguntas. Desde el planteamiento que había tenido la operación, las expectativas ante la recuperación por el ataque, la colaboración con otras unidades del orden para devolver todo a la normalidad, incluso cuál creía él que había sido la respuesta de la población ante esa nueva hazaña de los Vengadores.

Tony trató de mantener el ambiente ligero, soltando bromas aquí y allá y bordeando las preguntas más peliagudas. Sin embargo, hubo una que logró descolocarle, una que se grabó en su memoria.

—¿Los Vengadores están preparados para salvar el mundo? —preguntó una muchacha rubia que se presentó a sí misma como Zorianna Kit y que a Tony le resultó terriblemente familiar.

—Siempre estaremos preparados para luchar por el mundo —respondió Tony con ademán serio, corrigiendo la frase y recordando lo que le había dicho a Loki en el enfrentamiento vivido en aquella misma torre.

Sin embargo, después del combate contra Midas, Tony sabía perfectamente que ellos solos no podrían hacer gran cosa mucho tiempo más. Los villanos no pararían de aparecer y crecer, mientras que ellos solo eran dos. Tres si contaban a Viernes. Rhodes aún no podía reintegrarse en la iniciativa. La resolución de que no podían seguir así era clara en su mente.

Tony pasó los días siguientes buscando alternativas. La que parecía más lógica era la de buscar nuevos miembros para el equipo, pero el plan les planteaba una necesidad de tiempo con el que no contaban. Rhodey, haciéndose eco de sus pensamientos, luchó por acelerar su recuperación. El coronel hizo sonar las alarmas cuando se hirió en el proceso.

—¿¡Se puede saber qué estabas haciendo!? —le preguntó Tony frustrado y con el sabor agrio del miedo en la lengua. Había estado en su taller cuando Viernes le informó de que su amigo estaba de nuevo en el ala médica, hospitalizado y en observación.

Meses después de haber salido de aquella maldita cama de hospital, Rhodey volvía a estar recostado sobre ella, con una rodilla rota y una contusión en la cabeza.

—Quiero ayudar —aseguró él, con sencillez, demasiado soñoliento por los medicamentos para profundizar más.

—Tiene que vigilar su salud, coronel —le pidió Visión con expresión preocupada.

—Y también tenemos que proteger el mundo. Sabéis que no podréis solos con otra pelea como la de Mordecai Midas.

—¿Y quién te dice eso?

—Tú, al ver que por poco te mueres por salvar al mundo. Otra vez.

Tony le iba a responder, enfadado porque le remarcara lo que ya Natasha y Fury le habían dicho en el pasado acerca de sus tendencias suicidas. Pero la preocupación en el rostro de su amigo era tan fuerte, tan profunda, que se vio incapaz.

Necesitaba que Rhod se sintiera seguro, que Visión estuviera a salvo. Y no tenía forma de encontrar otro remedio más rápido que el que pensaba cada vez que veía aquel maldito teléfono guardado en su despacho. Tenía que traer a los fugitivos de vuelta. _De vuelta a casa._

Automáticamente su mente se inundó de la sonrisa más confortable y protectora que había visto en su vida, tan brillante como el Sol, y del embriagante aroma a vainilla en rama. La imagen fue como un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en Rogers al pensar en el hogar? Era un pensamiento tan estúpido…

Tragándose sus sentimientos una vez más, sintiendo el peso que estos suponían en su estómago, se tomó los siguientes tres meses para desarticular los acuerdos, dejando que la membresía de los Vengadores y la responsabilidad de las actividades de los mismos cayeran directamente en el Director de la Iniciativa Vengadores, es decir, sobre los hombros de Anthony Stark.

Una vez vio cómo, de forma unánime, la Comisión encabezada por la ONU dio su aprobación para el nuevo tratado en el que figuraba su nombre como principal responsable del equipo, permitiendo una mayor libertad de acción y el secreto de identidad de sus miembros, y tuvo el acta en sus manos, Tony se sintió aún más hundido en el fango que ocho meses atrás. Y cuando envió un mensaje a T'Challa a través del representante de Wakanda en la comisión, la caja de pandora que ocultaba en su interior le hundió aún más.

Ocho meses después, estarían de vuelta. _De vuelta a casa_.

* * *

¡Hola a todos lindas flores!

Pues aquí empieza todo. No os asustéis, no todos los capítulos tendrán un avance histórico tan acelerado. Pero el prólogo lo necesitaba, para ubicarnos un poco en el contexto por el que se va a mover la historia. No iba a presentar a los fugitivos en la puerta de Stark así sin más. Quizás algunos queríais que profundizara más en la pena de Tony, pero eso era totalmente lo contrario de lo que quería transmitir. Aunque se verá más claro en futuros capítulos.

Aunque este fic está basado en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel, es verdad que me estoy permitiendo algunas licencias para tomar prestadas cosas de los cómics u otros medios para llevar la historia por el camino que quiero. Como el caso de Mordecai Midas. Aunque intenté dar una descripción muy próxima al cómic —la frase que dice es una traducción propia de una cita original de él en un enfrentamiento con Iron Man—, lo tuneé un poco. No me puedo tomar en serio a un tío que intenta destruir Nueva York con una túnica griega. Por cierto, ¿alguien se quedó con ganas de saber más sobre la pelea entre Tony y Mordecai?

Muchas gracias a todos los que han decidido darle una oportunidad a este fic, en especial a **Badprinsses** y **Alessia D. Cavallone**. Sus comentarios me hicieron increíblemente feliz.

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Steve no pudo evitar pensar, ante la humedad calurosa y el espeso perfume de la jungla, que Tony habría amado aquel lugar. No era un secreto para nadie que el singular científico disfrutaba de los entornos cálidos. Después de todo, había vivido gran parte de su vida en Malibú, trasladándose de la antigua residencia Stark en Manhattan.

Muchos pensaban que era por la libertad que otorgaba el calor a la vida nocturna y el vestuario ligero. Pero Steve sabía que iba más allá de eso. Al fin y al cabo, Tony era capaz de encontrar diversión y subir la temperatura de cualquier lugar del mundo con su sola presencia. Al menos, eso le había revelado Tony en una de sus charlas en su taller, en medio de la noche.

Tony amaba sentir el calor en su piel, que el Sol iluminara la tierra con toda su fuerza y percibir el perfume salado del mar en la nariz. Esa confesión resultó desconcertante para Steve, porque Tony vivía la noche, no el día, y cuando lo hacía se lo pasaba encerrado en su taller. ¿Se trataba de alguna clase de penitencia autoimpuesta? ¿O era simplemente otro de los extraños juegos mentales del extraño alfa? Nunca lo supo. Cuando se lo preguntó, sólo recibió en respuesta una sonrisa enigmática.

Steve no pudo evitar sonreír entristecido ante el recuerdo. Porque esos momentos perdidos en la Torre Stark no volverían. Porque jamás sería receptor de esas sinceras sonrisas del más arrogante alfa que había conocido en toda su vida. Jamás compartirían juntos la estampa de aquel lugar porque todo se había destruido.

No podría compartir Wakanda con Tony porque nunca más estarían juntos. No volverían a ser un equipo. No volverían a ser amigos.

Steve no lamentaba lo que hizo, de salvar a su amigo. No se arrepentía y no lo haría nunca, estaba seguro. Se lo debía, no solo a Bucky sino a sí mismo. Olvidarse de Bucky significaba olvidarse de aquel asmático y arrítmico chico de Brooklyn que detestaba a los bravucones y luchaba cada día por un mundo más justo.

Sin embargo, eso no le impedía reconocer que había hecho mal las cosas con Tony. Había infravalorado la importancia de su relación con él, lo que el mecánico podía llegar a hacer por el equipo, por él… No quería reconocerlo, ni a sí mismo ni al resto del equipo que residía con él en aquella casa de campo alejada de las miradas curiosas, pero echaba de menos a ese alfa testarudo y excéntrico que se había metido en su corazón a base de riñas, chistes hechos a su costa y repentinas sonrisas que le iluminaban sus preciosos ojos café.

No había sido hasta ese momento que Steve se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que añoraba a Tony. Y lo que le dolía no poder cruzar el pasillo y encontrarlo enfrascado en uno de sus nuevos juguetes.

Si cerraba los ojos, casi podía oler el denso perfume a sándalo y canela. Un perfume territorial que se había colado por todo su cuerpo hasta hacerlo inolvidable. El aroma de un fuerte alfa. El único capaz de plantarle cara pese a ser un Alfa Prime.

Cada vez que Tony se colaba en sus pensamientos, Steve se recordaba a sí mismo que era un alfa. Que ambos lo eran.

No era que estuviera en contra de las uniones entre personas del mismo sexo, es más, había envidiado el tranquilo y armonioso matrimonio de Clint y Laura, una pareja de betas. Sin embargo, su corazón le decía que él estaba enlazado a un omega. Se lo había dicho incluso antes del Proyecto Renacimiento, cuando había sido un débil beta, el único de la iniciativa. Y ese sentimiento se había hecho aún más fuerte al despertar del hielo.

El omega al que estaba destinado estaba en algún lugar del mundo, lo sentía en cada latido de su corazón. Como si tuviera un hilo a su alrededor y tirara de él en su dirección.

Era desconcertante que su mente, cada vez que se despistaba, le acribillara con los recuerdos del largo de sus espesas pestañas, la gracia de sus rizos castaños o el sonido de su musical risa.

—¡Capitán! —le llamó Sam, abriendo la puerta de su habitación sin llamar antes, cosa que generalmente habría molestado a Steve si no hubiera sido por la expresión de alarma del hombre—. Creo que deberías ver esto.

Steve, preocupado, lo siguió a través de la casa hasta llegar al salón donde ya se encontraban todos reunidos con la atención puesta en el televisor. Rogers miró intrigado la pantalla, esperando encontrar una respuesta al tenso silencio.

—Pero qué… —intentó preguntar, pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta.

Todo su cuerpo se congeló al comprender lo que estaba viendo. Tony, protegido con su armadura de Iron Man, luchaba contra un alfa que le doblaba en tamaño y en fuerza. El ingeniero intentaba neutralizarlo mediante la energía de propulsión de sus manos y los misiles de corto alcance de sus antebrazos, pero era inútil. El hombre se mantenía inmóvil como una montaña y lograba bloquear cualquier ataque usando lo que parecía ser algún tipo de _toque dorado_ , convirtiendo todo lo que tocaba en oro, incluida la armadura de Tony. Sintió como se cuarteaba por dentro al ver la forma en que ese hombre le arrancaba la ya inútil armadura a Tony del pecho, dejándolo al descubierto y desprotegido. Jadeó, viendo a cámara lenta como la palma de la mano de ese alfa se aproximaba a Tony, dispuesto a tocarlo.

Milagrosamente, Visión llegó para salvar el día, arrebatando al inventor de sus manos. Sin embargo, el heróico acto tuvo consecuencias. El alfa logró agarrar a Visión del brazo y, aunque éste logró librarse, gritó de dolor al sentir como su piel se transformaba en oro. Desde su asiento en el sofá, justo frente a él, Wanda jadeó aterrorizada.

Visión logró revertir el proceso y poner a Tony a salvo, que no tardó en verse cubierto por otra armadura y volver al ataque en compañía del androide. La batalla continuó en base a las acciones temerarias de Tony y a la protectora forma de Visión de cubrirle las espaldas. Steve sintió la sangre bullir en sus venas mientras miraba la escena impotente. Él debía ser el que estuviera al lado de Tony, cubriéndole las espaldas y ayudándole. Enfrentando el mal juntos. Asegurándose de que estaba a salvo, a su lado, no a miles de kilómetros. El sorpresivo agarre de Wanda le sobresaltó, viendo que la bruja había tomado su mano con una de las suyas, sin apartar la vista de la pantalla. Había leído sus pensamientos. Y, por su expresión, se sentía igual.

Visión fue atrapado por el tobillo, el cual comenzó a adquirir un brillo dorado al momento, pero el ataque frontal de Tony fue suficiente para liberarle y lograr empujar al alfa varios metros atrás. La pega, que la armadura empezó a transformarse y Tony apenas tuvo tiempo de salir volando hacia atrás y salir del traje antes de quedarse encerrado dentro. Otro traje volvió a cubrirle en cuestión de segundos. En ese lapsus de tiempo pudo ver como Tony sudaba, agotado por la batalla que parecía eternizarse en un bucle infinito.

—Deberías rendirte ante la magnificencia del gran Mordecai Midas, Iron Man. Llevas todas las de perder y lo sabes —gritó el alfa con una voz lo suficientemente fuerte como para que los micrófonos de los periodistas pudieran captarla.

Tony, por su parte, mantuvo su tono mucho más bajo, impidiendo que pudiéramos escuchar su respuesta. Además, el choque de uno de los misiles de Tony contra la pared de oro que Midas había levantado contra él no era de gran ayuda.

—Señor Stark, en el avaricioso mundo en que vivimos, ¡el dinero lo es todo!

Y con ese grito, golpeó el suelo con sus puños con una fuerza feroz, logrando que todo a su alrededor se transformara rápidamente en oro. Los dos vengadores apenas lograron alzar el vuelo a tiempo.

Algo en la postura de Tony en el aire lo alarmó. Conocía esa posición, conocía esa tensión… Con el corazón en un puño, Steve supo que Tony estaba a punto de hacer una locura. Y como si él poseyera el don de Wanda, sus suposiciones se hicieron reales al ver a Tony volar directamente hacia Midas a toda velocidad, tomarlo entre sus brazos y llevarlo volando hacia el mar que bordeaba Nueva York, hundiéndose con él.

La angustia lo agobió, sintiéndose peor que cuando lo había visto desaparecer en aquel portal durante la batalla contra Loki. El dolor en su pecho era tan intenso que no podía respirar. Wanda apretó su mano con tanta fuerza que le clavó las uñas en la piel hasta hacerle sangrar, pero poco le importó. Era demasiado poderoso el dolor que punzaba en su pecho como para poder concentrarse en otra cosa.

—Vamos Tony… —musitó Clint, con el ceño profundamente fruncido y mirando la pantalla sin pestañear.

—Sal de ahí —suplicó Wanda con un sollozo.

Sin embargo, desde la vista que les daba el cámara en aquel helicóptero, no vieron a nadie emerger. Todo lo contrario, vieron a Visión zambullirse en el agua.

—Por lo que más quieras, Dios mío, que lo encuentre —imploró Steve acongojado.

Para alivio de todos, Visión emergió con Tony entre sus brazos. No llevaba la armadura por lo que era de suponer que en ese momento se hallaba en lo profundo del mar. Todo su cuerpo estaba empapado y lucía desmadejado entre los brazos de Visión, que se lo llevó volando y desapareciendo del objetivo de la cámara.

Instantáneamente todos soltamos un suspiro de alivio y la agradable calma se hizo palpable al momento.

—Grandísimo hijo de puta —murmuró Sam, restregándose el rostro entre sus manos.

—Gracias a Dios —rezó Steve, sintiendo que el aire regresaba a sus pulmones. Estaba tan aliviado que hizo caso omiso de semejante lenguaje.

—Verdaderamente es un jodido suicida, ¿verdad? —planteó Scott con sus gruesas cejas arqueadas por la sorpresa. El hombre ignoró las miradas que le dirigieron el resto de ocupantes de la sala y se encogió de hombros—. Vamos, desató una explosión para poder eliminar a un enemigo aunque él estaba en el mismo lugar, se metió en un agujero de gusano del que era casi imposible salir y ahora se zambulle al agua con un traje de oro hundiéndose cual Jack en Titanic. Si no hubiera sido por Visión estaría durmiendo ya con los peces. ¡Es un suicida!

Recordando el carácter individualista y temerario en cada una de las misiones que los Vengadores compartieron, Steve no podía negarle la razón.

—Estás bien informado para no soportarle —comentó Sam con humor, enarcando una ceja.

Scott se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—No puedes detestar a alguien sin estar informado.

Steve se alejó de lo que parecía ser uno de esos debates sin fin entre los chicos, demasiado mareado por los acontecimientos que había visto durante las últimas horas en aquella horrible pantalla. Cuánto le habría gustado haber luchado a su lado…

Steve regresó al balcón de su cuarto y apoyó los codos en la barandilla de piedra, repentinamente cansado. Cuando lo vio hundirse, en una técnica que Scott bien había definido como suicida, y no salir… Su corazón se rasgó por el simple y atenazante terror.

En ese momento, en la tranquilidad que le daba saber que Tony estaba a salvo, Steve no pudo evitar reflexionar sobre lo que había visto. Sabía que había habido ataques antes y que los Vengadores habían podido resolverse tan bien con ellos que ni siquiera les había dado tiempo a los medios de movilizarse. Pero esa vez había sido diferente. Y solo sería el principio. Estaba seguro de que se incrementaría el número de ataques y que Tony y Visión no podrían solos. Los Vengadores necesitaban ayuda.

Steve se quedó esperando una llamada al móvil que siempre llevaba consigo. Jamás sonó.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aquí podéis ver la manera en que estaban las cosas al otro lado. No podía haber una batalla como aquella, que empezó a hacer rular la cabeza de Tony ante la idea de cambiar las cosas, y no tener la perspectiva de los fugitivos. De Steve sobre todo.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , ciertamente, va a tener que serlo. Aunque no pienso entrar más en detalles jajajajajaja.

 **Badprinsses** , vas a tener que esperar un poquito para saber todo acerca de la desaparición de Tony. Disfruta del viaje y las palomitas mientras xD.

 **anaaquino** , me alegro de que te guste (•ө•) . Aquí he profundizado un poquito en la situación de los fugitivos, pero no demasiado. Al menos no lo creo. Sin embargo, necesitábamos un poco su punto de vista para saber que ellos no iban como Dory al volver al equipo sino que han estado atentos a lo que ocurría con sus compañeros.

Recientemente he publicado un pequeño oneshot stony titulado **_La mirada del mecánico_**. Os dejo aquí la sinopsis y os invito a leer el fic y a disfrutarlo ^ↀᴥↀ^:

 _Porque en ese momento no había nada que Steve deseara más que lanzar esas brillantes gafas de sol por la ventana y poder ver los ojos de Tony directamente. Esos preciosos y fascinantes ojos café._

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Esa era la única posibilidad mínimamente realista. Porque el hecho de que en ese momento todos los vengadores fugados se encontraran en el salón del nuevo complejo, con él incluido en el pack, no podría plantearse ni en la mayor de las locuras.

Definitivamente, Fury disfrutaba jugando a las cartas con él. El universo entero parecía hacerlo. Tony suspiró, más agotado de lo que se había sentido nunca, sintiéndose un saco de huesos demasiado apaleado para mantener una pose erguida. Se masajeó el entrecejo, luchando por relajarse. Sabía que nunca debería haberle pedido consejo a ese condenado pirata de mal agüero.

El que él tuviera que estar plantado en aquel despacho, preparándose para encontrarse cara a cara con el bando del Capitán América por primera vez desde la Guerra Civil no formaba parte del plan. Sí, vale que era su nombre el que estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide directiva de Los Vengadores de cara al panorama internacional, lo que supondría que él tendría que ser la capa y la espada de la iniciativa de cara al mundo para que el equipo pudiera hacer su trabajo, pero eso no incluía que él tuviera que estar allí.

Tony se sentía más tenso de lo que se había sentido jamás. Y vaya que había tenido momentos de presión con los que lidiar a lo largo de toda su vida…

Él mismo había movido todos los hilos para que ese encuentro sucediera, pero eso no significaba que le gustara el resultado. La necesidad era lo que realmente había movido sus hilos internos. Nada más.

El ingeniero se levantó de su asiento de cuero y se encaminó hacia el espejo de su nuevo y sorprendentemente austero despacho, cogiendo la corbata plateada de encima de la mesa. Se pasó la suave tela por encima del cuello de la camisa blanca y procedió a anudarla. Observando su reflejo, el cuidado traje negro, su pelo cuidadosamente despeinado, la molesta palidez de su rostro y las ojeras que había intentado disimular con corrector infructuosamente; maldijo a Fury una vez más.

La idea de pedirle ayuda había sido para que él intercediera entre el equipo y él. Pero, al final, había acabado en un lío mucho peor. A partir de ese momento, no solo tenía que dar la cara ante ellos, sino que tenía que vivir con ellos. Era increíble cómo se las había apañado el maldito cuervo para engañarlo dos veces con lo mismo.

Al menos había tenido la inteligencia de crear un nuevo complejo. No quería a ninguno de ellos en la Torre Stark. Su preciado bebé era su santuario, y nadie que no fuera íntimo para él tenía acceso a las plantas personales del edificio.

Tocaron el cristal de las enormes puertas correderas a su espalda, las que daban a la terraza privada, sobresaltándole. Se giró, encontrándose con Visión. El androide atravesó las ventanas flotando y se acercó a él.

—Me alegro de que estés cogiendo el hábito de tocar la puerta antes de entrar, pero creo que lo has hecho con la puerta equivocada —comentó Tony con humor.

—¿No son todas las puertas iguales? Era la que más cerca quedaba de mi posición para llegar a usted.

Tony iba a responder, pero cerró su boca antes de decir ninguna palabra. Visión era así, tan inocente… Y parte de él deseaba que siempre fuera así. No pudo evitar sentirse como un padre que se niega a ver a sus hijos crecer.

—Señor Stark, el resto de integrantes del equipo acaba de llegar —le informó Visión, entendiendo que no iba a tener respuesta a su pregunta—. Deberíamos ir a darles la bienvenida.

—¿Ya los viste?

—No, pero sentí su presencia.

Tony observó a Visión con los ojos entrecerrados, analizándolo. Algo en esa frase le había sonado extraño, quizás porque el monótono tono de voz de Visión se alteró. Antes de darse cuenta, la bombilla en su cabeza se encendió.

—Por "su presencia" supongo que no te refieres al grupo, si no a un integrante —comentó Tony, acercándose a su mesa y abriendo la gaveta que tenía con una cerradura biométrica.

Haciendo caso omiso de la caja que había en el interior, tomó un frasco de lo que aparentaba ser un carísimo perfume y se roció con él, poniendo especial atención a su cuello, donde se escondían las glándulas omega.

—¿Te ha puesto tenso saber que te vas a encontrar con Wanda? —preguntó Tony al no escucharle hablar, dejando el frasco sobre la mesa y colocándose un rolex plateado en la muñeca.

—Después de lo que pasó…, me siento… —Visión se calló, logrando que Tony clavara su mirada en él. Siempre que los sentimientos profundos salían a colación, Visión lucía perdido y desconcertado. Y, tristemente, siempre que Wanda estaba en la ecuación, los sentimientos que despertaba en Visión no eran simples.

—¿Qué te hace sentir? —cuestionó Tony, tratando de ayudarle.

—Siento una incomodez muy grande aquí —explicó, palpándose la zona alta del vientre—, y mi corazón… Sufro mucho dolor, pero no tengo ninguna herida. Tampoco problemas respiratorios… No entiendo.

Tony suspiró, reconociendo en él mismo algunos de los síntomas.

—Creo que sientes angustia, quizás pánico. Te aterra volver a encontrarte con ella.

—¿Y por qué debería ser eso? —interrogó Visión, desconcertado.

—¿Temes que vuelva a atacarte?

Visión pareció meditar su respuesta.

—No hay indicios de una situación similar a las acontecidas en la Guerra Civil para que eso suceda.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué otro motivo crees que puede despertar esos sentimientos en ti?

Visión parecía más confuso que nunca. Tony suspiró, sabiendo que Visión necesitaba tiempo consigo mismo, replantearse muchas cosas, antes de entender por qué un encuentro con Wanda le dolía tanto. Aunque él pudiera entenderle, no podía darle las respuestas. Palmeó su hombro con amabilidad, intentando tranquilizarle.

—Sé que es desconcertante para ti no tener respuestas, pero ese tipo de cosas se van aprendiendo poco a poco, meditando. Tómate tu tiempo para descubrirlo. No te fuerces con ello. Sin embargo, necesito pedirte que te mantengas tan sereno y fuerte como siempre en esta reunión, voy a necesitar todo tu apoyo.

Visión asintió, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa. Tony suspiró, agradecido.

Antes de salir, Tony recordó guardar el perfume en su gaveta y volver a cerrarla. No podía arriesgar la botella. Aunque pudiera parecer un perfume cualquiera, distaba mucho de serlo. Después de todo, era un aislante de su esencia omega, saturando su perfume dulce y acanelado natural con el fuerte aroma del sándalo. El sándalo tan denso y territorial que le hacía parecer un alfa, siendo toda una ventaja en ese maldito mundo lleno de discriminación.

Ambos hombres salieron del despacho, encontrándose con Rhods en el pasillo. Se mantenía en pie gracias a la última prótesis que le había fabricado Tony. Era mucho más cómoda que las anteriores y más flexible. Seguía siendo una prótesis doméstica, pero por el momento era todo lo que su amigo necesitaba. Los médicos le habían recomendado al coronel ponerse en movimiento, pero, a parte de los ejercicios de rehabilitación, no debía haber prácticas excesivas más allá de lo que un suave paseo pudiera ofrecer. Y según las indicaciones de los médicos iban cambiando con el tiempo, Tony había ido transformando las prótesis.

—Luces echo mierda —afirmó Rhods nada más verle salir por la puerta.

—Bonita forma de saludar —correspondió Tony frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

—Sabes por qué lo digo.

—Y tú sabes por qué lo hago.

Rhodey apretó los labios. Tristemente, lo sabía. Lo que tenía ser su mejor amigo durante tantos años era que lo sabía prácticamente todo sobre él. Como por ejemplo que Anthony Stark era un omega. Sabía la de quebraderos de cabeza que eso le había dado a Tony a lo largo de su vida, y en ese momento no era la excepción. Para evitar que los alfas del mundo se le echaran encima, despreciándole por ser un omega, Tony había ocultado su esencia desde siempre. Había recurrido a inhibidores y supresores desde su primer celo. Y su relación con los fármacos se había complicado al convertirse en Iron Man y relacionarse con algunos de los alfas más fuertes del universo, obligándole a tomar medicinas aún más fuertes para ocultar su identidad, a estructurar sus armaduras con inhibidores de esencia y a bautizarse con aquellos dichosos perfumes día sí y día también. Tantas drogas en él comenzaban a hacer mella en su cuerpo, haciéndole lucir agotado y pálido.

Rhodey era consciente de que Tony luchaba cada día por mantenerse fuerte por ellos, por Visión y por él mismo, pero era consciente de cómo el maltrato hacia su cuerpo iba deteriorándole. Ambos sabían que Tony necesitaba descansar de la medicación, pero nadie le daba al mecánico un simple respiro. Menos en ese momento.

Obligándose a cuadrar la mente y a enfrentarse a lo que les esperaba apenas a unos metros de distancia, los tres enfilaron los pasillos formando una línea con Tony al centro. Al ingeniero le resultó imposible no sentirse reconfortado por la compañía de los dos.

Antes de llegar a la sala pudieron escuchar murmullos, sin embargo, antes de hacer acto de presencia, alguien chistó y todos callaron. Entrar en la habitación le provocó un vaivén incómodo, tan desagradable como una montaña rusa con demasiados tirabuzones y caídas bruscas. Todos los ojos se clavaron en ellos. Tony pudo sentir como la incertidumbre y el estrés se pegaban a su piel y a su ropa como si se tratara de fango. Sin embargo, lo único que había perfumando el aire eran las feromonas de un alfa prime preocupado que parecían estar invadiendo todo el edificio como un gas tóxico. Se superponía a todos los olores con una fuerza arrolladora. Estaba seguro de que los betas presentes estaban removiéndose incómodos ante semejante despliegue hormonal, pero para él era una locura que le nublaba el juicio. Podía sentir como su omega interior se lamentaba por no consolar y sanar las heridas de _su alfa_. El simple pensamiento era irritante. Steve no era su alfa, jamás lo había sido.

Viernes, leyendo a partir de sus parámetros de análisis la angustia que le producía la situación, abrió discretamente las ventanas y activó los sistemas de ventilación. Al sentir el alivio, Tony creyó que no podría querer más a su IA ni aunque lo intentara.

Tony pasó una mirada superficial por los ocupantes de la sala. Allí estaban Wanda, que alternaba su nerviosa mirada entre Visión y sus rodillas; Lang y Wilson, que observaban la situación sin saber realmente a dónde mirar; Barton y Romanoff, los cuales se pusieron en pie nada más vernos entrar con la tensión en el cuerpo; Rogers y Barnes, a los cuales obvió como si no estuvieran allí; y, gracias a la ciencia, T'Challa. Tony volvió a maldecir a Fury por no encontrarse allí y ejercer de intermediario. Si no fuera por T'Challa, estaba seguro de que las cosas podrían pasar a las manos en cualquier momento. Más al sentir la penetrante mirada azul de Steve clavada en él. Sin embargo, se negaba en redondo a corresponderla. Steve, al sentir como Tony lo hacía de lado, sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada furibunda, se sintió estremecer del dolor. Había esperado una mirada cargada de odio como la que había sido objetivo en Siberia, pero no…, eso. Esa gélida indiferencia.

Tony enfocó su mirada en T'Challa, sabiendo que él seguiría siendo el puente.

Desde el principio, Tony había sabido dónde estaban ocultos. Todos ellos. Sin embargo, se había negado a darles caza por la sencilla razón de que no quería verlos en La Balsa, no otra vez. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no se merecían estar encerrados en una cárcel de máxima seguridad por no haber estado de su lado. Sentirse traicionado y dolido no era razón suficiente.

Sin embargo, el dolor le había impedido dar el brazo a torcer y coger aquel teléfono prehistórico que solo tenía un contacto. El contacto. No, prefirió aguardar a que el representante del comisionado de la ONU le transmitiera el mensaje a T'Challa y partir las conversaciones de ahí. Era curioso cómo su relación de amistad con aquel extrañamente calmado alfa había empezado cuando tuvo que contactar a los fugitivos; él había sido su conexión. Y había descubierto en él un verdadero confidente con el que podía sentirse en paz con solo cruzar una mirada. Es más, en ese mismo momento le estaba lanzando una mirada que le pedía calma y sosiego. Tendrían que darle una medalla a la paciencia si realmente lograba mantenerse tranquilo teniendo al mayor hipócrita del país y al asesino de sus padres frente a sus narices.

Tony dio un paso adelante, siendo correspondido por T'Challa que se acercó a él.

—Es un placer verle de nuevo, Stark —le saludó T'Challa, extendiendo su mano.

—Lo mismo digo, Rey —correspondió Tony, quien, aunque le dio un apretón afectuoso, portaba la expresión más seria que había tenido en su vida.

No es que el ambiente ayudara mucho a que ambos hombres tuvieran un saludo mucho más cordial. Tony sentía como Rhodes fulminaba con la mirada a todos los presentes y Visión parecía más estoico que una estatua. Y se negaba a analizar a los otros, aunque por la expresión de T'Challa las cosas también estaban complicadas.

Tomando una sutil inspiración, Tony se giró para enfrentarse a los ex-fugitivos. Se vio incapaz de forzar una sonrisa, el rictus amargo de sus labios surgía al mirarles, al sentir aún el dolor de la ruptura en su pecho. Sin embargo, reunió todos sus años de carisma ante las cámaras y logró que su voz sonara educada y serena.

—Todos aquí nos conocemos, así que no creo que sean necesarias las presentaciones. Os doy la bienvenida al nuevo complejo de Los Vengadores, diseñado para cubrir todas las necesidades que el equipo pueda necesitar para realizar su labor. En cada una de vuestras habitaciones hay un paquete inicial para que podáis desenvolveros tranquilamente por el recinto y desempeñar vuestras funciones. Viernes guiará a cada uno a su respectivo cuarto.

Observó a sus intranquilos espectadores al tiempo en que sentía que un nudo se formaba en sus intestinos. Sin darse cuenta había fijado su mirada en Rogers, cayendo en la costumbre, y la mirada anhelante de sus ojos lo descolocó. Fue como si Thor le hubiera dado un martillazo en la cabeza. Tenía que salir de allí..

—Eso será todo por ahora. Buenas tardes.

Probablemente debería haber hablado de planes de futuro, de los sistemas que configuraban el nuevo complejo, de las áreas de investigación y el ala prohibida. Pero se vio saturado por las emociones de su pecho y el punzante pinchazo de su cuello. Con esas palabras, dio media vuelta y, seguido por Rhodey y Visión, se marchó por donde había venido.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Este capítulo ha sido un poco más denso, lo sé, no ha habido acción. Pero había que dar datos sobre el estado de Tony y proceder al "primer encuentro" así que... Vamos, que es lo que tocaba. Ya habrá tiempo para acción luego, que os prometo que habrá mucha 7u7...

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , es imposible no amar a Tony y ellos lo saben aunque se hacen los locos jajajajajajaja.

 **Badprinsses** , ¡gracias! Espero que _La mirada del mecánico_ te haya gustado.

 **anaaquino** , Tony es un omega, sí; pero todos son tan merluzos que creen que es un alfa.

 **kashidan** , ya, yo también sufro. Por eso he tardado tanto en sacar uno. No quería escribir el fic con rencor a ninguno de los dos bandos, porque ambos metieron la pata hasta el mismísimo fondo. Y bueno, Steve sufrirá, un poquito, aunque creo que eso lo comprobarás mejor en el siguiente capítulo xD.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el capítulo 3!


	5. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Nada más salir Tony, acompañado de Visión y Rhodey, T'Challa se disculpó con ellos y los siguió. Steve, aún preocupado por el alfa y un tanto irritado por su cercanía con el rey, se vio tentado a seguirles. Sin embargo, se detuvo.

Tony había esquivado su mirada como si se tratara de una especie de bestia. Seguirle en ese momento, con la tensión en el aire, no sería una buena idea.

—No me puedo creer que venga dándose semejantes aires de grandeza después de todos los líos que ha montado —comentó Scott, llamando la atención de Steve.

—Después de todo lo que ha pasado, no me extraña que las cosas estén tensas —dijo Sam, sentándose al lado de Scott—, pero si realmente va a ser el director de todo ésto debería ser un poco más profesional.

—Cuando las emociones le ciegan, Tony puede dejar de ser objetivo —añadió Natasha, manteniendo el rictus serio que caracterizaba a la alfa.

Wanda agrió la expresión de su rostro al apreciar los derroteros que tomaba la conversación. Se levantó, acercándose a las cristaleras que suponían uno de los laterales del cuarto, desistiendo de buscar a Visión con la mirada por el pasillo por el que se había ido.

—Y por eso va a poder tratarnos como apestados —gruño Scott, reclinándose en el sofá con malhumor.

Steve sintió la sangre arder ante los comentarios de los tres betas, en especial con Scott. Aunque parte de él no podía quitarle toda la razón a lo dicho por Natasha, ¿no habían podido esperar más para criticar a Tony? Steve apostaría lo que fuera a que Viernes le transmitía todo lo que ocurría con ellos durante su ausencia. Tuvo que morderse la lengua para evitar lanzar un gruñido.

—Precisamente por lo que está pasando ahora es que Stark ha salido de esta habitación como alma que lleva el diablo.

Aunque sentía cada una de esas palabras como si fueran suyas —sin el diablo de por medio, quizás—, no fue Steve quien detuvo la discusión, sino Clint.

—No estamos diciendo nada malo —opinó Scott, encogiéndose de hombros—, opinamos sobre lo que acabamos de ver, igual que lo hicimos con el incidente de Midas.

—Le dije lo peor posible la última vez que nos encontramos, en La Balsa —comenzó a explicar Clint, haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de Scott—, y aún así ha cuidado de mi familia todo este tiempo sin ninguna pega. Les dijo a mis hijos que todo lo que aparecía en televisión sobre mí era mentira, que era una estrategia secreta de la iniciativa y que nadie podía saber la verdad.

»Stark ha cometido errores, ¿pero quién no lo ha hecho? Ahora prefiero valorar lo que ha luchado por hacer bien antes de echarle en cara el más mínimo error que ha cometido. Él ya sabe en qué ha metido la pata, no necesita una manada que se lo recrimine reprochándoselo con la mirada y criticándole nada más darse la vuelta.

Clint se levantó, recogiendo su abrigo y marchándose por el mismo pasillo que los otros tres hombres habían usado antes. El beta musitó una tenue solicitud a Viernes, buscando su habitación y desapareciendo de la vista de los demás.

Se formó un tenso silencio que Steve ni siquiera intentó romper. Estaba demasiado a gusto con las palabras del arquero como para ello. No obstante, se preocupó al observar a Wanda, que miraba a la nada, totalmente ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se acercó a ella, aprovechando que Natasha había tomado el mando e intentado recuperar la normalidad entablando una conversación trivial con Bucky, que no había dicho ni una palabra desde que habían llegado al complejo.

Steve sabía cuán nervioso le ponía estar allí, tan cerca de Tony. Sabía cómo le corroía la culpa, no solo por lo sucedido con sus padres, sino también durante la guerra. Pero en ese momento, siendo ambos objeto del odio de Tony, no podía ayudarle.

Tomando a la beta por el hombro, Steve sacó suavemente a Wanda del salón, buscando un sitio más pacífico donde la bruja pudiera tranquilizarse. Atravesaron un pasillo distinto al que habían usado los demás, llegando a una salida que daba a una amplia extensión de césped. Quizás sería para practicar sobre el terreno, pero a Steve le pareció un buen lugar para sentarse a hablar. Cuando se hubo acomodado en el suelo, Wanda no tardó en seguirle.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Steve, observándola preocupado.

Si se hubiera tratado de otra persona, Wanda se había mordido la lengua y se habría guardado sus secretos para ella sola. Pero era su alfa prime el que se lo estaba preguntando, un alfa al que quería como a un extraño hermano mayor. No podía guardarle secretos a Steve. Más allá del tranquilizador aroma protector que emanaba, era por la confianza que le tenía.

—Visión no ha querido mirarme siquiera —dijo Wanda en un susurro ahogado—. No es que simplemente me ignore…, es que…, es que le soy totalmente indiferente. Incluso ha rechazado la conexión entre nuestras mentes… La relación de nuestras psiques era algo casi…, natural entre nosotros. Y ahora…

Las palabras de Wanda se cortaban mientras ella luchaba con los gimoteos que trataban de escapar por su garganta. A Steve le partía el corazón verla así, porque entendía a la perfección cómo se sentía al ser empujado lejos por una persona que antes había sido tan cercano a ti como para compartir pensamientos con un mero intercambio de miradas. Y en un mundo tan solitario como el de Wanda, la pérdida de una persona así podía suponer un duro golpe.

—Ahora está herido, no solo por él sino también por Tony y el coronel —explicó Steve, intentando tener todo el tacto posible—. Tienes que darle su espacio. Visión volverá a abrirse, cuando se sienta lo suficientemente fuerte para hacerlo.

—¿Y si el resentimiento no le permite abrirse conmigo?

—Visión no es así, lo sabes.

—El Visión que conocía, sí; pero apenas nació hace unos meses, ni él mismo conoce del todo su personalidad. Podría cambiar, crecer y yo…

—No te guardará resentimiento porque su creador, la persona con la que vive, jamás le enseñaría algo como eso ni nacería de él. Todo estará bien, Wanda.

—¿Hablas de Tony? ¿Pero tú le has visto? Apenas te ha mirado y, en cuanto ha podido, ha salido corriendo.

—Lo que siente por mí no es odio, es sentido común —explicó Steve con una mueca que intentó ser una sonrisa, pero solo resultó en una expresión aún más desolada que un rostro cubierto de lágrimas—. Después de lo que pasó, no era de esperar otra cosa.

—Steve…

Steve negó, demasiado dolido para hablar.

—Las cosas saldrán bien, Wanda. Lograremos que lo hagan —prometió Steve, abrazándola a él y dejando que la calidez del contacto entre manada la tranquilizara.

Wanda no volvió a hablar, aunque seguía preocupada. Y Steve tampoco volvió a decir palabra, aunque el pecho le ardía como si tuviera una estaca ardiendo.

Horas después, con la guía de Viernes, Steve acompañó a Wanda a su habitación y se encaminó silenciosamente a la propia. Pudo oler el aroma penetrante y dulzón de Tony en el aire. Como si se tratara de un camino de migas de pan, tirando de él para que lo siguiera. Se vio seriamente tentado, pero desistió, reafirmando la idea de que no sería una buena idea un encuentro entre ellos dos en ese momento.

En su habitación, un cuarto decorado de suaves tonos azules, con un diseño muy recto, elegante y sobrio; Steve se encuentra con una serie de paquetes sobre su cama king size.

Saca la caja más pequeña, la primera, encontrándose con una nueva versión de un Stark Clock. Antes de que todo se fuera al traste, Tony le había dicho que sería una nueva adición al inventario del equipo, mucho más cómodo que el teléfono móvil y más intuitivo. Aunque Steve sospechaba que iba a necesitar la calmada y tenaz paciencia de Natasha para entender cómo funcionaba, se abrochó el fino reloj gris metalizado a la muñeca. Cuando pasó el dedo por encima, una pantalla holográfica se encendió frente a sus ojos.

—Pero qué… —Fue lo único que atinó a preguntar. Había reconocido el diseño porque Tony se lo había enseñado, pero no sabía nada de cómo iba a funcionar—. Viernes, ¿puedes explicarme esto?

La pregunta salió con duda de sus labios, pero enseguida la IA se puso manos a la obra.

—Es el nuevo dispositivo diseñado por el Señor Stark especialmente para la Iniciativa Vengadores. Ahora mismo cuenta con todos los archivos disponibles necesarios para su correcta adaptación al nuevo sistema del proyecto y del complejo —comenzó a explicarle Viernes, mostrándole una serie de pantallas con diferentes tipos de información, desde informes de misiones, usuarios registrados al equipo o planos.

—¿Y este mapa?

—Es el mapa del actual complejo, Capitán Rogers.

—¿Y qué significa esta zona sombreada de aquí? —preguntó Steve, señalando un edificio apartado de las instalaciones principales.

—Esa es el ala prohibida. En ese edificio se encuentran los laboratorios del señor Stark y su residencia personal.

 _¿Residencia personal? ¿Ala prohibida?_ , se repitió Steve, molesto ante la idea de que Tony hubiera tenido que mudarse a otro edificio para ni siquiera encontrarse con ellos. Con él.

Demasiado agotado como para analizar con profundidad los sentimientos que esa información le produjeron, desenvolvió el segundo paquete, encontrándose con un nuevo traje. Siguiendo las indicaciones de la IA, pasó la pulsera por encima y se desplegó todo un panel plagado de información. Desde comparaciones con el antiguo traje, los procesos de fabricación, los métodos de uso… Desde luego, Tony no pensaba dirigir el equipo con problemas de transparencia.

Se acercó al último paquete, realmente interesado en saber de qué se podría tratar. Cuando el papel marrón desapareció de en medio a Steve se le atoró el aire en la garganta. Rozó la superficie metálica, sin creerlo.

Frente a sí tenía, al alcance de su mano, un nuevo escudo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Las cosas están tensas en la arena. En cualquier momento aparecerá Fury gritando: "¡Que empiecen los 74º Juegos del Hambre!" Jajajajajajajajajaja, ¡ay, se me va la pinza! Esta clase de pensamientos tontos me hacen feliz, qué se le va a hacer.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , Tony siempre es achuchable, ¡tan lindo! Aunque admito que me derrito un poco con las versiones Tsum Tsum xD

 **Badprinsses** , no te me mueras que todavía queda tela.

 **CassieLaufeyson** , ¿por qué quieres pegarle al pobrecillo? Creo que basta que te ponga ojos de golden retriever para que se te vaya la pena y el dolor xD.

 **sarapaolaturcios01** , ¡me alegro de que te esté gustando! Muchas gracias por comentar ^^.

 **kashidan** , poco a poco, las cosas retoman su curso, no te preocupes. Aunque tendrás que tener paciencia, que este fic va para largo. Al menos, en comparación con mis otros fics stony.

Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Las cosas no podían estar más tensas en el complejo de Los Vengadores. Tony era más que consciente de ello, observando a partir del ojo de Viernes cada uno de los sucesos acontecidos en el lugar día a día.

Tony había esperado que, una vez pasado el pánico inicial, las cosas regresaran lentamente a su cauce natural, a la manada que habían intentado ser en el pasado. Tony había puesto todo su esfuerzo para que eso fuera así, para que el plan funcionara. Había diseñado una nueva residencia que estuviera totalmente limpia de los espectros del pasado, un lugar para empezar de cero. Diseñado nuevos trajes y armas especializadas a cada uno de ellos para hacerlos sentir bienvenidos como individuos, no solo como grupo. Porque una manada se componía por el valor de los que la formaban. Y había evitado estar en compañía del equipo en todo momento porque él se consideraba a sí mismo el origen y fuente de todos los males de aquella extravagante familia. Y pensando en el bien común, había decidido apartarse. Sin embargo, se equivocaba.

Por su estado de salud, Rhodes aún no podía participar en los entrenamientos, así que se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en el gimnasio del ala médica o en el laboratorio de Tony. Sin embargo, las pocas veces que se encontraba en las zonas comunes con los demás, Rhodes se mostraba frío e irascible, acción que hacía hundir en la miseria a más de uno de sus compañeros, entre ellos Sam.

Visión en cambio, aunque sí participaba en cada uno de los entrenamientos, se mostraba tan apático, casi carente de emociones, que distaba mucho del amable androide que todos conocían. Y rehuía cualquier mínimo contacto con Wanda, prefiriendo pasar tiempo con, para sorpresa de muchos, Scott. Cuando Tony se dio cuenta, prefirió no preguntárselo, pero se planteó si, quizás, Visión prefería estar con el hombre hormiga por los nulos lazos que habían tenido antes de la guerra y por su interés por la ciencia, lo que le debía hacer una compañía mucho más amena que otros compañeros.

Scott se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Wanda, quien era la más joven de su equipo, le recordaba tremendamente a su hija. No era más que una niña. Verla sufrir por la indiferencia de Visión era descorazonador. Pero Visión, con su comportamiento inocente, le parecía tan vulnerable que lo último que quería era hacerle daño... Y era obvio que la proximidad de Wanda se lo hacía. Ver a Visión sufrir era como ver a un bebé llorar silenciosamente: le rompía el corazón. Se sentía como el tío Scott, dividido entre sus dos sobrinos favoritos.

A Tony le habría divertido ver a Scott frustrado y con deseos de destrozar el suelo a base de pisotones si no fuera porque él tenía unas preocupaciones semejantes. Le dolía ver cómo todos permanecían cual piezas sueltas, con los bordes filosos y astillados, incapaces de volver a unirse y formar un todo. Y por ello Tony se paró al ver a los dos hombres que había mandado llamar entrar por la puerta de su despacho.

—¿Cómo han ido las cosas hoy, chicos? —La sonrisa de Tony era tirante, estaba tenso de la cabeza a los pies.

—Progresando adecuadamente —resopló Rhodes, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Me siento como un crío en el colegio.

—Nosotros también progresamos adecuadamente, señor Stark —dijo Visión, aunque su expresión no acompañaba con lo que se suponía era una buena noticia—. Poco a poco somos más conscientes de las aptitudes y actitudes en combate de cada uno de nosotros.

Tony lo observó, enarcando una ceja.

—¿En serio Visión? Porque esa no ha sido la impresión que me ha dado al ver las grabaciones.

Visión se mantuvo impasible y a Tony le dio lástima verle tan tenso. Le apenaba no ver a Visión con su sutil e inocente sonrisa atravesando las paredes y las puertas del complejo.

—Me he dado cuenta de que te has estado llevando muy bien con Scott —preguntó Tony en un amago de tranquilizarle y llevar la conversación con suavidad.

—Su compañía es sumamente agradable, señor Stark. E interesante también. Aunque me temo que a veces hace.., bromas que no termino de entender.

Tony y Rhodes rieron ante el comentario.

—Sospecho que la mayor parte de sus bromas solo las comprende él —dijo Rhodes, aún riendo.

—En fin, no es que sea mi científico loco favorito, pero admito que tiene lo suyo para hacerle mínimamente interesante —dijo Tony, encogiéndose de hombros—, y me alegro de que te abras a ellos. Tienes todo el derecho a ir a tu ritmo, pero necesitas integrarte para que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

La expresión de Visión se agrió y Tony no necesitó de los poderes del androide para saber qué estaba pensando.

—Sé que aún te asusta acercarte a Wanda y no necesitas hacerlo. No tienes que volver a tener relación con ella si no quieres, basta con que seas amable. Lo suficiente para que la convivencia sea tolerable para todos.

Tony, cansado de mantenerse erguido y quieto, volvió a sentarse en el asiento frente a su escritorio.

—Y lo mismo va por ti, Rhodes. No hay necesidad de que lances dagas con los ojos cada vez que te encuentras con los demás. No te pido que te lleves bien con ellos, pero un poco de paz no vendría nada mal. Si tengo que desarrollar una úlcera, preferiría que fuera por el whisky, no por los quebraderos de cabeza que me dan aquí.

—¿Y cuándo piensas tú aplicarte el ejemplo? —interrogó Rhodes, molesto por las palabras de Tony y por lo que llevaba semanas viviendo en el complejo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Siempre te mantienes encerrado, sin hablar con nadie más que con nosotros dos.

—Siempre me mantengo ocupado, que no es lo mismo. Paso todo el tiempo trabajando.

—Sí, en el despacho o en el laboratorio; ambos con clave de seguridad previa al acceso.

—¿Y qué pretendes que haga? Sabes por qué lo hago —atacó Tony, poniéndose nuevamente en pie, a la defensiva.

—Y sabes que es una soberana estupidez.

—No, no lo es. Toda la cuestión de Ultrón, los Acuerdos… Todo fueron decisiones unilaterales mías. Ellos están demasiado cabreados para acercarse a mí sin herirme y yo estoy aún demasiado dolido como para permitir que se me acerquen.

—¿Y en serio pretendes que confraternice con ellos cuando te hacen sentir de semejante manera? —rugió Rhod, molesto, acercándose a Tony—. Cada vez que estoy con ellos en cualquiera de las salas comunes te imagino a ti aquí, solo, obligándote a aislarte solo por su causa. Porque no, Tony, no todo fue culpa tuya. Sé que te encanta el protagonismo, pero aquí vas a tener que darle su mérito a algunos de los que están ahí.

—Señor Stark —los cortó Visión con su tranquila voz, temiendo que la conversación se volviera aún más agresiva—, creo que está enfocando las cosas de la forma inadecuada.

Captando la atención de ambos hombres, éstos respiraron hondo y clavaron su vista en Visión.

—Explícate, Visión.

—Usted se ha alejado de todo el grupo para que la manada pueda repararse, pensando que ellos no lo quieren específicamente a usted cerca tras lo ocurrido, y por miedo a sus propios sentimientos. Sin embargo, he podido comprobar que las heridas son incapaces de sanar precisamente porque usted no está ahí. Todos se culpan por el hecho de que usted se haya apartado de todos, encerrándose en un ala de acceso prohibido, y lamentan no poder acercarse.

—Recuerda lo que dijo Clint sobre ti —añadió Rhod, rememorando la grabación de seguridad que habían visto desde su despacho.

—Hasta que usted no salga de su encierro y regrese a su rutina con ellos, las heridas de la manada no comenzarán a cerrarse.

—Sobre todo porque cabe la casualidad que el único omega de la manada es precisamente el que se mantiene encerrado.

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada nada más salir esas palabras de su boca.

—¿Qué? —Rhod se encogió de hombros—. Que ellos sean tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta de la función natural que has estado cumpliendo en esta manada por tomarte por un alfa es su problema.

—Tampoco tengo interés alguno en que lo sepan, Rhodey.

—Pues deberías. Sé que el mundo es una basura discriminante con los omegas, que te ha obligado a erigir toda clase de barreras para que no te pisoteen, pero no debería serlo tu propia manada. Menos si tienes que seguir matando tu cuerpo con toda esa medicación.

La mirada preocupada de ambos alteró a Tony. El hombre solo atinó a suspirar de mero agotamiento.

—No pienso dejar de tomar la medicación —sentenció Tony con ademán duro, no retrocediendo ante el brillo enojado y preocupado de los ojos de su mejor amigo—, pero supongo que ha llegado el momento de que este omega vuelva al ruedo.

* * *

Tony suspiró por enésima vez en la noche, sintiendo los lacerantes efectos a los que Rhodey se refería arañándole la columna, ensañándose espectacularmente con su cuello. Continuar suministrándose los fármacos para que nadie descubriera que era un omega se había convertido en una tortura terriblemente dolorosa, pero seguía sintiéndose aterrado ante la idea de ver su condición expuesta. Nunca había sido un omega fácil de someter. Durante su infancia su madre y Jarvis lo habían protegido con sumo cuidado y en su adolescencia se mantuvo inalterable, por mucho que los alfas intentaran dominarle a través de sus feromonas.

Pero eso no impedía que lo intentaran, una y otra vez, agotándole física y mentalmente. Y Tony jamás había estado rodeado de alfas tan poderosos ni de betas tan brillantes hasta la llegada a esa excéntrica panda de inadaptados que intentaba convertirse en una manada, sin lograrlo jamás del todo.

Desde que los conoció había estado escudado por los medicamentos, ¿cómo pararse frente a ellos sin su ayuda? ¿Sería capaz, como con los otros alfas? ¿O se dejaría llevar como una bolsa de plástico atrapada en una corriente de aire caliente?

Solo con pensar en Steve sintió un escalofrío. Steve ya era capaz de minar sus defensas con una facilidad pasmosa. En su situación, no era una buena idea.

Tony suspiró una vez más y se levantó de su asiento, de camino a la cocina. Era noche cerrada, con todas las luces apagadas. Pudo escuchar los truenos retumbar en la lejanía y Tony juró sentir las vibración tras el impacto de cada relámpago bajo las plantas desnudas de sus pies. El inclemente clima, llenando cada noche el cielo de rayos, había sido el único problema con el que habían tenido que lidiar por el momento. Agradecía que los villanos estuvieran demasiado asustados por su reencuentro como para salir de sus madrigueras.

Su camino se vio tenuemente iluminado por las luces que había en el suelo, a modo de pasillo, y que se encendían y apagaban a su paso. No es que fueran muy necesarias. Los rayos iluminaban todo cada pocos segundos.

Al pasar por el desierto salón, Tony se sorprendió al ver que había alguien allí. En el sofá, leyendo un libro, estaba Steve que lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados, como si se tratara de alguna clase de aparición. Steve seriamente se planteaba que lo fuera, porque después de pasar semanas sin tener noticias suyas más allá de los comunicados que transmitía a través de Viernes, le resultaba inaudito tenerlo de pronto a apenas unos metros de él. Después de estar encerrado bajo siete llaves, estaba junto a él en la misma habitación, permitiendo que su aroma a canela y sándalo le llenara los pulmones. Y saboreó con delicia el descubrir que solo había sorpresa, quizás confusión, en él. No había rabia, dolor ni indiferencia.

Tony, en cambio, aunque no quería dejarse llevar, la sorpresa permitió que el dulce y penetrante perfume a vainilla de Steve le aturdieran los sentidos. Por un momento solo deseó subirse a su regazo, en aquel sofá tan cómodo, y quedarse dormido en compañía de ese olor. Sin embargo, con el paso de los segundos que parecieron horas, los deseos de aproximarse y tocar la piel caliente del otro fueron incrementándose, enturbiándole la mente.

Tony y Steve estaban confusos. Siempre había habido una atracción extraña entre los dos, pero jamás tan abrupta y directa, capaz de atontarles solo con las feromonas innatas del otro. Como si un hilo los atrajera el uno al otro en medio de una bruma.

Replanteándose como eso podía ser posible, Tony se replanteó si su celo había logrado burlar sus tratamientos, brotando de él de una vez después de haberlo sorteado durante los últimos años con la ayuda de la química. La mera idea logró espabilarle, pegando un bote asustado. Compartiendo una última mirada con el hombre frente a él, al otro lado del salón, salió corriendo.

Y Steve, más aturdido que nunca, no fue capaz de hacer otra cosa que hundirse de nuevo en el sofá. Su libro, que había caído al suelo tras el intenso contacto de miradas, permaneció allí, totalmente ajeno al desconcertado capitán.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo donde las cosas empiezan a cambiar. ¿Será a mejor? ¿A peor? ¡A saber! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Bueno, siendo sincera, me ha costado un poco escribir este capítulo. Había algo que no terminaba de gustarme... Incluso ahora siento que tengo una espina clavada y no de dónde, solo que molesta, pero en fin...

Por cierto, por lo que vi en el capítulo anterior, hubo toda una oda de amor a Clint, ¿eh?

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , bueno, son capítulos de 2000 palabras así que tampoco son excesivamente largos. Pero no sé por qué siempre me salen así xD.

 **Badprinsses** , tienen que aprender a valorar lo que tienen antes de perderlo. Clint se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era Tony con la situación de sus hijos como detonante.

 **anaaquino** , hay que tener en cuenta que llegar a la posición a la que ha llegado Tony siendo un omega no es nada fácil. Como dice Rhodes, "el mundo es una basura discriminante con los omegas". Así que no es de sorprender que Tony se aproveche de la ciencia y el dinero para poder sortear lo que el considera, erróneamente, que es un lastre.

 **kashidan** , ya puedes ver cómo las chispas empiezan a surgir. Como bien dijiste, son importantes el uno para el otro, por eso es tan difícil para ellos encontrar una solución para su situación. Tendremos que ver por que cauce nos llevan las cosas 7u7...

¡Muchas gracias a **CassieLaufeyson** y a **ArexuLightwood** por sus comentarios!

¡Antes de que me olvide! Hace poco publiqué una viñeta **stony** titulada _¡Oh, capitán, mi capitán!_ a la que estáis todos más que invitados.

Ahora sí, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	7. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Aquella mañana Tony se despertó inusitadamente temprano. No había podido dormir bien. Se sentía confuso. De alguna extraña forma, tan confusa que ni podía recordarla, sus pasos lo habían llevado a abandonar su ala personal e internarse en las zonas comunes. Y eso había llevado a una tensa noche llena de terribles suposiciones.

El temor a que su celo hubiera realmente despertado lo había aterrado, dejándole con los nervios atenazados toda la noche. Imágenes de lo que podía suceder si realmente su celo sucedía nublaban su mente. No podía permitirse algo así, una señal tan clara de su condición de nacimiento. No si quería hacer lo que tenía pensado hacer. Seguir el consejo de Visión y salir al encuentro del resto del equipo, tratando de normalizar las cosas.

Bastante hostiles estaban las cosas como para sumar el descubrimiento de que era un omega y ya ni quería imaginarse en la situación de estar con su celo rodeado de los alfas más poderosos del mundo. Aún en su cama, Tony se estremeció bajo las sábanas.

Recordó la mirada penetrante de Steve, el territorial perfume a vainilla que sentía pegado a su cuerpo, el picor de su piel por acariciar la suya y el deseo de ser acariciado por aquellos elegantes dedos. Contuvo un jadeo, sorprendido ante el tirón que sintió en su abdomen. Ahí estaba otra vez, esa extraña necesidad que parecía tirar de él. Se sentía como un imán, siendo jalado fieramente hacia otra dirección. Y no le hizo falta verle a través de las cámaras de seguridad para saber que se trataba de Steve. Él era el otro imán. Y Tony se preguntó si en ese mismo momento Steve estaría sintiendo la misma desconcertante necesidad de proximidad. Por la mirada nublada que le había dedicado la noche anterior, Tony estaba seguro de que algo había sentido, pero…, ¿por qué? ¿Qué les estaba pasando?

Tony se levantó de la cama, molesto con el mundo por burlarse nuevamente de él, y se fue a la ducha. Puso el agua tan fría como su piel fue capaz de soportar y se mantuvo bajo ella, aguantando el ardor helado con el mero fin de no tocarse. Su orgullo no se lo permitía. De alguna desconcertante forma su cuerpo estaba luchando contra la medicación supresora e inhibidora que tomaba, despertando ante la química que siempre había sentido por el capitán. Pero él seguía siendo dueño de su mente, de su corazón. Y se encontraba demasiado herido como para permitirle acercarse. Siempre había creído en las relaciones sexuales sin compromisos, incluso entre amigos. Pero con Steve era imposible que un encuentro sexual fuera tan simple como eso. Ni apelando a su naturaleza de alfa amigo, esperando que le librara de ese intermitente estado de confuso celo que no terminaba de despertar, podrían ser las cosas tan simples.

* * *

Steve estaba tomándose un jugo de naranja, acompañado en la mesa por el resto de vengadores. Incluso Rhodes estaba sentado a la mesa, con su habitual rictus amargo. El único que faltaba era T'Challa quien después de su conversación privada con Tony el día del encuentro había mantenido sus visitas al complejo de manera intermitente. Era el rey de un país al fin y al cabo, había que entenderlo.

Wanda, recelosa siempre a madrugar, bostezaba con los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y parecía que en cualquier momento se quedaría dormida sobre su plato, usando las tortitas como almohada. Estaba tan soñolienta que ni siquiera parecía que le importara que se le manchara la cara de sirope.

Steve se fijó en cómo Visión observaba a Wanda. Parecía querer acercarse a ella, pero su ceño fruncido y la tensión de su cuerpo daban a entender que no estaba preparado para ello. Simplemente se mantuvo en su asiento, tranquilo e imperturbable. Scott, sin embargo, leyendo la ansiedad escondida en esos ojos negros, le tendió una taza de café bien cargado a Wanda.

—Venga ratoncita, toca despertarse.

—¿A quién llamas ratoncita? —gruño Wanda lanzándole una mirada furibunda. O un intento de serlo, porque el sueño hacía que pestañeara mucho.

Clint tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír. Y no se habría contenido si no hubiera sabido que, en medio del sopor del sueño, la hechicera era bien capaz de lanzarle un maleficio. Si algo tenía Scott es que su impertinencia siempre resultaba casi valiente.

Al final, despertando las sonrisas de todos, Wanda se tomó la taza de café. Seguía rumiando cosas sobre ratones, mickeys y minnies, pero se bebió todo el contenido. Incluso Visión mantuvo una pequeña y serena sonrisa en sus labios, aunque trató de ser imperceptible.

La tensión regresó al cuerpo del capitán cuando percibió un aroma en el ambiente, uno que lo había estado atormentando toda la noche. El perfume a canela y sándalo.

Había pasado toda la noche encerrado en el gimnasio, destrozando sacos sin parar, en un intento de controlarse a sí mismo y evitar cometer una locura. Como meterse a hurtadillas en el ala personal de Tony y asaltar sus labios a besos.

Al final, después de haberse dejado los nudillos en carne viva y de ducharse en un agua tan fría que bien podría haberle podido convertir de nuevo en un enorme cubo de hielo, logró serenarse lo suficiente como para recoger el estropicio del gimnasio y encontrarse con los demás. Para la hora del desayuno las heridas de sus manos ya estaban curadas.

Sin embargo, había seguido sintiendo como un cable se había clavado en su pecho y anudado, tirando de él persistentemente. Y cuanto más potente se hacía ese aroma a canela, cuanto más cerca estaba, mayor era su deseo de aproximarse.

Tony atravesó las puertas de la cocina, dejando a todos sorprendidos con su presencia. Sobre todo porque no iba con uno de sus carísimos trajes, esos que usaba como muestra de que estaba en medio de un trato profesional. Como se mostraba de cara al mundo. No, Tony iba con su cómoda ropa de trabajo, con una camiseta negra de manga larga y otra roja encima con un dibujo de Madame Curie trabajando sobre la frase _good times with science_.

Steve no creyó jamás que algo tan sencillo como eso podría alegrarle tanto. Lo único que lamentaba es que siguiera llevando gafas de sol incluso dentro de la casa, impidiéndole ver sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta frunció el ceño ante la frustración que ello le despertaba. Gesto que fue malinterpretado por Tony, que tras sus gafas lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Vaya, pero si la Bestia ha decidido abandonar el ala oeste.

Clint recibió un codazo de Natasha por su comentario, pero ni la aguda puntería de la espía para darle justo en el punto más doloroso entre sus costillas bastó para que Clint perdiera su sonrisa socarrona. Y Tony lo agradeció como nada. Porque sintió un vago recuerdo de la camaradería entre bromas que había mantenido con el arquero en el pasado. Y no le importaba que los demás, incluido los dos conos de hielo de los cuarenta, estuvieran más tensos que si les hubieran acalambrado el culo con electrodos. Le bastó la traviesa y sincera sonrisa de Clint para sentirse tranquilo. Se sirvió un café mientras respondía.

—Deberías repasar tu brújula interna, Légolas, el ala prohibida está al sur.

—Suroeste. No voy tan desencaminado, Besty.

Estuvo a punto de contestarle cuando Tony escuchó a Steve preguntarle a Sam algo sobre lo que estaban hablando. Bucky también parecía tener ganas de preguntar, pero ante la presencia de Tony sentía que había perdido hasta el último aliento. Cada vez que veía al genio rememoraba lo asqueroso que realmente era. Pero no se sentía con derecho de salir huyendo. Era su penitencia.

—Y yo que pensaba que ya empezabas a captar las referencias, Rogers —Tony forzó a que la broma saliera de sus labios, aunque la sintió agria en su garganta. Sintió la mirada de Steve clavada en él, pero se centró en su taza al beber.

—Están hablando de una película para críos sobre el cuento de _La Bella y la Bestia_ —atajó Sam, notando como Tony trataba de ser cordial a marchas forzadas.

—Me ofendes —protestó Scott en un gesto dramático—, Disney es para todos los públicos, no solo para críos.

—Eso es porque tú eres un crío —chistó Natasha—, a veces hasta tienes el tamaño de uno.

—Qué poca cultura cinematográfica —reprendió Tony, tomando otro sorbo de su café— _La Bella y la Bestia_ fue la primera película de animación que entró en las listas de Mejor Película de los Óscars.

—Déjalos, su niño interior está durmiendo la siesta —dijo Rhodes, siguiéndoles la corriente, con la primera sonrisa que le había mostrado al equipo desde que se habían reencontrado tras la guerra.

Y el ambiente, que se había mantenido enrarecido durante semanas, repentinamente se relajó. Como si la sonrisa divertida que asomaba por los labios de Tony mientras bebía su café fuera el catalizador, el ambiente se tornó armonioso y tranquilo. Y el suave perfume a canela se intensificó, neutralizando los demás aromas y endulzando el ambiente.

Sin darse cuenta, Tony y Steve cruzaron miradas por primera vez desde que Tony había entrado en la habitación. Y la sensación de ser dos imanes se intensificó. A Steve le dolía la piel del mero deseo, no, la necesidad de tocar aquella piel morena y esos suaves rizos castaños. Y Tony sentía que le faltaba el aire, que nuevamente sus glándulas omegas hacían de las suyas y lo descontrolaban. Se asustó. Salió de la habitación, dejando abandonada la taza en la mesa, escapando de lo que podría pasar si permanecía allí un segundo más.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Lo sé, lo sé... Cuando parece que las cosas empiezan a tomar el camino correcto..., Tony huye. Pero hay que entenderle. Le tiene auténtico pavor a que se descubra que es un omega.

 **Badprinsses** , la verdad es que el pobre ha recibido tantos palos que no es de extrañar que su autoestima esté un poco regular. Además, cuando no te aceptas a ti mismo, eres incapaz de ver lo que vales. Y mientras Tony siga pensando que ser omega es más un problema que una virtud, será incapaz de verlo.

Antes de despedirme, comentar que podéis encontrarme en diferentes redes sociales —Tumblr, Facebook, Twitter e Instagram— bajo el usuario de MeimiCaro. Ahí publico todas las novedades, noticias, problemas de actualización, etc. Así que os invito a seguirme con la que os sintáis más cómodos.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Lunes, 16 de octubre de 2017**


	8. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Los latidos incesantes de su corazón le taladraban los oídos, haciéndole imposible escuchar nada más que el bombeo apurado de sangre en sus venas. Si no hubiera sido así, se habría dado cuenta de cómo el tenso mutismo regresó a la habitación con su marcha; de los suspiros de derrota; de las calmadas palmadas en la espalda de un amigo a otro, intentando dar consuelo; del arrastrar de una silla y unos pasos que imitaron su mismo camino. Pero él estaba demasiado centrado en regresar a su refugio como para poder ser consciente de nada más que de la manera en que cada latido de su corazón parecía ser capaz de hacer vibrar todo su cuerpo.

Tecleó el panel de seguridad que daba acceso al pasillo de su ala personal y corrió hasta llegar a su habitación. Casi desesperado, sintiendo los comienzos del calor surgir de su vientre y extenderse por sus venas como si se tratara de fuego. No llegó a la cómoda en la que guardaba todos los supresores e inhibidores, incluso aquellos inyectables de altas dosis usados para emergencias. Cayó en el suelo de su habitación, de rodillas, sujetándose el vientre y sintiendo que no podía respirar. Jadeó, pero el aire parecía no llegar a sus pulmones. Se sentía caliente y nervioso; tenía miedo. Un incómodo pitido apareció en sus oídos según se ovillaba, abrazándose el vientre con las manos. Su cuerpo parecía buscar algo, clamar por algo, pero sentía la mente tan aturdida por su estado febril que no era capaz de pensar en qué. No fue consciente de la persona que entró corriendo a su habitación. Apenas cuando pudo ver sus piernas aparecer frente a él, sus ojos se cerraron y fue incapaz de abrirlos otra vez. Se vio sumido en las tinieblas sin posibilidad de huir de ellas.

Lo que pareció una eternidad después, sumido en aquella bruma oscura, se desintegró cuando la luz del sol se filtró por sus párpados y su calor bañó su piel. No era un calor desagradable como el que había sufrido antes. Era dulce, muy cálido. Se sentía acunado por las caras almohadas de plumas y el cómodo colchón. Y aunque la luz de buena mañana le había despertado, no tenía ningún deseo de levantarse de la cama. El dolor padecido parecía esfumarse en el recuerdo ante semejante comodidad.

Se movió en la cama, colocándose de lado, cuando chocó contra algo. Recorrió la barrera con los dedos, descubriendo que no se trataba de una pared ni del cabecero de la cama —había dormido en posturas más raras después de todo— al descubrir los huecos y cumbres que solo podían ser resultado de un torso de hombre duramente ejercitado. También supo que no era ninguna estatua cuando sintió los tranquilos movimientos de su respiración y la tibieza de su piel. Paseó los dedos por su pecho, maravillándose por los agradables escalofríos que le proporcionaban sentir su contacto. El hombre a su lado pareció sentir lo mismo porque sintió cómo se contraían los músculos ante su roce.

La proximidad le resultó agradable, cómoda, e instintivamente acortó aun más la distancia esperando disfrutar del cobijo cálido del cuerpo junto a él. Como si sus pensamientos estuvieran conectados, el hombre junto a él lo rodeó entre sus brazos en un gesto protector que casi podía ser catalogado de mimoso. Y Tony se dejó mimar, disfrutando del primer momento de verdadera paz que había tenido en años.

No recordaba cómo había llegado allí, sus últimos recuerdos eran borrosos y estaban dispersos en su mente a causa de su mente febril. A saber lo que había hecho luego de caer inconsciente contra el suelo, quizás había estado sumido días en el estado de calor de su celo que tanto había intentado reprimir. Al final, los medicamentos le habían fallado. Pero su mente adormilada solo pudo pensar en que, si aquel momento de dolor le había llevado a estar en aquellos brazos, bien había merecido la pena. Había sufrido tantas veces en su vida sin recibir más que una pena tras otra que tener un instante de paz era agradable para variar.

Mientras sentía como, para su desgracia, sus atontados sentidos se iban despertando poco a poco, se replanteó cómo era que ya no sentía el ardor del celo. ¿Se debía al hombre que estaba a su lado? ¿Habían mantenido relaciones y no las recordaba? No sentía ningún cambio producto de una productiva sesión de sexo que diera a entender eso. Durante los últimos días su celo se había mostrado irregular, a punto de salir a flote pero sin lograr hacerlo al final. ¿Había sucedido eso, quizás? Después de la dolorosa oleada, su cuerpo había logrado calmarse antes de volver a arremeter. ¿Ese hombre había venido a paliar eso?

Enterró la cara en su cuello, reconociendo la electricidad que solo podía producirle la compañía de un poderoso alfa. Sí, debía ser eso. Quizás Rhodey había llamado a un servicio de acompañantes para tratar de encontrar una solución a la situación que lo alejara de los medicamentos; parecía empecinado en la idea de que las drogas estaban acabando con él. La mera idea le resultaba divertida, y aunque nunca había querido hacer uso de esa clase de servicios pese a su situación omega, llegados a ese punto era la única que le daba una salida medianamente fácil sin ser marcado por cualquier alfa extraño.

Aspiró fuerte, deseando que el perfume de su piel sedujera a sus glándulas omegas. Y lo hizo. Lo hizo con la fuerza de un tsunami. Su aroma natural fue como un asalto a sus hormonas, que enloquecieron al percibir la vainilla en él.

Vainilla. Vainilla en rama. Solo había una persona en todo el planeta que podía oler así y a Tony le recorrió un escalofrío al ponerle nombre.

—Tony… —susurró una voz junto a su oído, una voz paciente y dulce que acarició su nombre al pronunciarlo con tanto cariño.

Solo escucharlo provocó en Tony unas dolorosas ganas de llorar. Se separó de él de un empujón, y ambos se observaron con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Los ojos de Steve lo escanearon sorprendido, totalmente desconcertado, y Tony se sintió perdido en la inocencia de aquellos ojos azules y en la contemplación de aquel cabello rubio, viéndolo por primera vez en toda su vida alborotado por los movimientos del sueño.

—Tony… —repitió Steve, aunque esta vez su nombre estaba marcado por un impactante sentimiento de sorpresa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tony, contrariado.

—¿Aquí? ¿Cómo…?

La pregunta quedó en el aire; Steve lucía perplejo, sin comprender muy bien qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Y fue en ese momento en que Tony miró a su alrededor, reconociéndose en una cama que no era la suya y sintiendo un sol bañándole la piel que no desprendía el calor habitual. No estaba en su habitación, ni en ninguna del complejo de los Vengadores. Se encontraban en una habitación de madera clara, parqué suave y vaporosas telas blancas que a Tony se le hizo terriblemente familiar, aunque es incapaz de razonar por qué.

Se irguió, sentándose en la cama, y vio cómo una de las paredes de su cuarto era puro cristal, mezclando lo rústico de la madera con el diseño minimalista que tanto le gustaba. La vista le transportaba al exterior de la casa, rodeada de vegetación tropical. Al fondo pudo ver el brillo de la arena dorada al sol y el sinuoso movimiento de las olas. El mar era tan azul que le recordó a los ojos de Steve.

Tony volvió la vista a él, que había imitado sus movimientos al tiempo que él se había limitado a contemplar el paisaje. Al verle ahí, tan confuso pero sin el deje de tristeza y rigidez que siempre parecía acompañarle, con esos preciosos ojos azules mirándole con curiosidad inocente, Tony tuvo una revelación.

—Es un sueño —murmuró con un suspiro cansado.

—¿Un sueño? —repitió Steve, aunque no necesitó que Tony se lo explicara porque su rostro se inundó de una triste resignación—. Claro… Es imposible que algo así…, en la vida real…

Ambos se recargaron contra el respaldar de madera de la cama, sin saber qué decir.

Tony tuvo deseos de darse golpes en la cabeza, aún a riesgo de parecer un lunático. Qué más daba, si estaba soñando todo aquello. Y su mente le jugaba malas pasadas, definitivamente. Mostrándole lo que más deseaba tener durante su celo. Algo tan inalcanzable, tan imposible; en todos los aspectos analizables era un sueño imposible.

Aunque era extraño sentirse tan consciente de uno mismo en un sueño. Siempre había sido un genio en todos los aspectos de su vida, pero ver que su cerebro le llevaba a una experiencia tan rara incluso inconsciente era extraordinario. Y molesto, muy molesto. Ni siquiera inconsciente podía descansar.

El agarre de la mano de Steve sobre la suya lo sobresaltó. Como impulsado por un resorte, lo miró, alternando su mirada entre su mano y su rostro.

—Si es un sueño quiere decir que se puede hacer lo que generalmente no haríamos, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve, acariciando el dorso de su mano con el pulgar.

—Lo que no podemos hacer…

Steve estiró su otra mano hacia el rostro de Tony. Sintió el deseo impulsivo de salir corriendo, impulsado por las dolorosas heridas que aún persistían en su corazón, pero se mantuvo quieto. La palma de Steve se posicionó en su mandíbula, acariciando con una ternura dolorosa la piel de su mejilla y su barba.

—Significa que al fin puedo tocarte.

La melancolía en los ojos de Steve fue tan profunda que las palabras se secaron en la boca de Tony. Solo se quedó quieto, dejando que Steve acariciara sus mejillas, su barbilla, su frente y su nariz. Parecía estar intentando memorizar su rostro a partir del tacto. Cuando peinó su cabello, acariciando sus rizos naturales y colocándolos tras su oreja, no pudo evitar liberar un relajado suspiro de dicha.

Steve lo observaba con un cariño que se reflejaba en cada toque que le daba, llegando directamente a su corazón y liberándole de las penas. Al final, si realmente estaba sumido en un sueño, ¿por qué no disfrutarlo? Quería hacerlo, quería aprovecharse de aquella fantasía onírica con tanta fuerza… Pero esa espina clavada en su pecho...

—No tiene mucho sentido preguntar esto en un sueño —dijo Tony de pronto, sorprendiendo a Steve y haciéndole detenerse—, solo dirás lo que yo quiero oír. Pero necesito…

Tony hizo una pausa que no sabía cómo romper. En sí mismo se sentía estúpido por hacer alusión a ello. Steve, preocupado, lo tomó por el mentón e hizo que le mirara de frente.

—¿Qué quieres saber?

Se mantuvieron un minuto largo mirándose el uno al otro, Steve esperando pacientemente y Tony preparándose para dejar su corazón al descubierto.

—¿Por qué me mentiste?

La abrupta pregunta asombró a Steve, quien no tuvo tiempo de responder antes de que Tony continuara hablando.

—Por mucho que me duela, puedo entender por qué querías proteger a Barnes… Aunque el sentimiento de odio en mí no termina de desaparecer, sé que no fue su culpa lo que sucedió. Pero tú…, tú me mentiste. Me mentiste cada día que me viste a la cara ocultándome la verdad. Pese a todas las cosas que me dijiste acerca de que debíamos ser honestos entre nosotros si de verdad queríamos convertirnos en una manada. ¿Pensaste que no iba a ser capaz de entenderte? ¿De ayudarte?

—Tenía miedo.

—¿De qué? ¿De que emprendiera la cacería contra Barnes?

—De perderte.

Tony lo miró sin comprender, reconsiderando cómo había terminado la historia entre los dos. Como si leyera sus pensamientos, cosa muy probable según Tony ya que se trataba de un sueño, Steve soltó una risa triste.

—Lo sé, ¿irónico, verdad? Con todo lo que ha sucedido me he dado cuenta de un rasgo oculto de mí que no he querido reconocer. Soy un cobarde. Sí, incluso cuando era un escuálido muchacho era capaz de poner mis puños en alto para proteger lo que creía justo, para defender a los débiles. Soy capaz de dar mi cuerpo, mi vida, por mis ideales y mi gente sin pestañear siquiera. Por eso el Capitán América es tan bueno en lo que hace, se sumerge en el caos de la batalla sin saltarse siquiera un latido. Pero cuando llega el momento de enfrentarme a los sentimientos, me asusta lo desconocido y perder lo que más quiero por mis decisiones. Inconscientemente boicoteo mis propias relaciones. Besé a otra mujer frente a Peggy por miedo a que nuestra relación fuera a más y no la invité a salir a bailar hasta que fue imposible que esa cita sucediera. Lo mismo me ha sucedido contigo…

Ese fue el turno de Tony de tomar su mano y acariciarla en un gesto afectuoso, escuchándole con atención. Tony siquiera fue consciente del movimiento de sus manos, fue meramente instintivo. Una risita salió de sus labios, haciendo que Steve enarcara una ceja, curioso.

—Es solo que, de cara a la galería, todo el mundo diría que el tiene problemas con el compromiso soy yo Steve, no tú. Anda, sigue.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, fulminándole con la mirada, pero su expresión era tan chistosa que solo tentó a Tony a mantener su sonrisa. Al final, Steve resopló y continuó.

—No quería perderte, pero jamás me atreví a acercarme realmente a ti. Era imposible para mí no sentirme cada vez más y más atado a ti; al principio pensé que se debía a que eras el hijo de Howard, pero luego comprendí que no podía engañarme… Eras tú, por ser tú mismo, el que me atraía. Y me asustó la necesidad de tenerte cerca, así que buscaba excusas para alejarme de ti, pero era tan egoísta que no era capaz de hacerlo del todo. Cuando descubrí la verdad, temí tantas cosas… Temí perderte para siempre, temí tener que elegir bando…

—Fuiste incapaz de confiar en mí.

—No, fui incapaz de confiar en mí mismo, en qué sería capaz de hacer en esa situación. Al final, me decanté por ocultar la verdad como el cobarde que soy y a enfrentar las cosas en el último momento de la única forma que sé hacer: peleando.

—"Podría hacer esto todo el día" —citó Tony con dolor en la voz.

Steve cerró los ojos y aspiró por la nariz, fuerte, dolorosamente; dejó caer su cabeza contra el respaldo en un gesto cansado.

—Pensé que una broma entre nosotros relajaría las cosas, que nos transportaría a esas peleas en la torre.

—Me dejaste herido en medio de la nada, con un traje totalmente inservible y sin ningún tipo de ayuda.

Steve no se defendió, solo tragó la saliva que se tornó amarga en su boca.

—Si no hubiera sido por T'Challa, no sé qué habría sido de mí...

—Él sí que supo proteger los dos bandos...

—Es un rey. Está acostumbrado a proteger a los suyos, estén o no de acuerdo con él.

—Me pregunto cuánto habrían cambiado las cosas si hubiéramos hablado de esta forma antes de que todo estallara.

—Ya no hay forma de saberlo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Hay algún corazón roto en la sala? Admito que el mío sí, un poquito. Me dolió como el infierno escribir este capítulo, pero espero que el esfuerzo haya merecido la pena.

 **anaaquino** , como puedes ver, son idiotas xD.

 **HeroTeaGirl** , siendo sincera, me encantó tu review. Cada vez que lo leo me entra la risa jajajajaja. A ver, vayamos por partes. Yo tenía un poco de miedo de escribir este fic. Mis otros fics stony siguen una línea muy diferente. Son más breves y..., romanticursis. Éste implicaba un reto mucho mayor, tanto en complejidad como en extensión. Así que he tardado bastante en labrar la historia en mi mente y atreverme a lanzarme. Espero que merezca la pena. De momento, me alegro que te guste. Me gusta mostrar esa faceta paternal de Scott ya que es algo que configura fuertemente su personaje, en mi opinión. Respecto a lo de Tony y Bucky, bueno, eso lo voy a dejar sin contestar de momento jajajajajajaja.

 **Badprinsses** , es que son heridas muy jodidas y..., tío, yo entiendo que Tony esté asustado. Todavía no ha tenido tiempo de cicatrizar, y si le golpean emocionalmente ahora sería como darle el golpe de gracia.

 **Rin y yako** , ¡muchas gracias! Espero que esta loca aventura te guste y la disfrutes.

 **kashidan** , las cosas van avanzando poco a poco. Es que, como has podido ver en este capítulo, las heridas emocionales son muy fuertes. ¡Lo persiguen hasta en sueños! Y Tony no tiene ni un respiro para poder recuperarse. Y los demás no saben qué hacer tampoco. Los pocos personajes que pueden tener una mínima idea de cómo tratar el tema no están, así que... La cosa está jodida.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!

 **Lunes, 23 de octubre de 2017**


	9. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

 _Junsui Koigokoro - Junjou Romantica OST_

Ambos permanecieron en silencio. Era un silencio agrio e incómodo. Tony sentía que aún quedaban millones de cosas por hablar, por resolver. Pero también sabía que ese no era el Steve con el que tenía que hablarlo. Ese era su Steve de ensueño, ese hombre tan dulce y tan admirable que era capaz de encenderle solo con su sonrisa y calmarle con su avainillado aroma; el que era capaz de mirarle a los ojos siendo completamente honesto, aunque la verdad les diera miedo a ambos; el hombre al que le confiaría su misma vida. No, el Steve real era diferente y, para él, totalmente aterrador. Tenía pánico de volver a estar cerca de él, creer que su Steve soñado, aquel que parecía estar hecho para él, realmente existía y luego ser destrozado bajo los hipócritas principios del capitán.

Inconscientemente se acercó a Steve y lo abrazó, disfrutando de la calidez que le aportaba su piel y la tranquilidad del rítmico latido de su corazón. Fue como si la tensión de la conversación quedara relegada a una esquina de su mente. Ante pensamientos tan funestos, el calor de la piel de su Steve resultaba un estupendo calmante.

—Tomémonos un descanso. Estoy cansado de hablar.

Y era verdad. Por la falta de costumbre, cada vez que Tony tenía que dejar sus sentimientos al descubierto y hablar sobre ellos se sentía más agotado que lo que podría suponer resolver el problema de matemáticas más complicado del mundo. Sería un omega, pero era un hombre de ciencia, no de sentimientos. Esos estaban bien escondidos en la caja de pandora del fondo de su alma.

Steve, mostrándose silenciosamente de acuerdo, rodeó a Tony con sus brazos y fortaleció el flojo abrazo para pegarlo a su pecho y poder hundir la nariz en su pelo.

—¿Por qué hueles diferente? —preguntó Steve, haciendo a Tony reír con las cosquillas que hacía su nariz enterrada entre los mechones de su pelo.

—Pareces un perro.

—Sé que es un sueño, pero tu aroma es…, diferente. Sigue siendo igual de seductor, pero es mucho más suave. Como si olieras a la más pura canela.

Para Steve no había aroma más aromático que la canela que desprendía la piel morena de Tony, tan amargo y dulce a la vez, casi picante. El ligero atisbo de ello siempre había logrado desestabilizarlo, pero el sándalo le ayudaba a volver a recobrar el sentido. Sin embargo, no había rastro alguno de sándalo en su limpia piel.

—Bueno, es un sueño así que supongo que debo tener únicamente mi aroma natural, sin químicos. Aunque jamás pensé que podría ser capaz de oler algo en un sueño.

—¿Químicos?

—Sí, todos los inhibidores y supresores que uso. Probablemente te huela diferente porque no me he aplicado mi inhibidor de esencia de sándalo encima.

Steve frunció el ceño y, aunque no rompió el abrazo, lo separó ligeramente de él para poder contemplar su rostro.

—¿Inhibidores? ¿Supresores? Pero si tú eres un alfa.

Tony rió ante su confusión.

—¿Incluso he engañado al Steve de mi sueño? Quizás Rhods tenga razón y me esté pasando con la medicación… —meditó Tony, mesándose la barba con ademán pensativo—. ¿¡No me digas que todo este sueño, tu aparición y todo eso es por la matraquilla que me ha dado Rhod con que deje la medicación!?

Pero Steve estaba ajeno a sus preguntas y bromas. Es más, para Tony, parecía que su mandíbula se iba a descolgar en cualquier momento. Con un gesto de su mano, Tony cerró la boca de Steve.

—Cuidado capipaleta, acabarán entrándote moscas.

—Eres un omega —dijo Steve en respuesta, mirándole de hito en hito.

Como si eso remarcara su punto, acercó su nariz al cuello de Tony y olfateó la zona donde las glándulas omega se escondían. Generalmente Tony se habría alejado un kilómetro si cualquier otro alfa hubiera tratado de olfatear su cuello con tantas confianzas, buscando identificarle. Pero no se trataba de cualquier alfa, se trataba de su Steve, así que Tony luchó por no caer en las costumbres del pasado y permitirle olisquearle. Para tranquilidad de Tony, Steve se esforzó en mantener la boca bien cerrada y alejada de la piel. Su nariz fue lo único que entró en contacto con su piel, acariciándola según la paseaba por ella.

El gesto, tan sutil, en una zona tan sensible como aquella provocó que Tony involuntariamente se estremeciera, soltando un gemido. Las glándulas, activas ante el chispazo que se produjo entre el alfa y el omega, liberaron sus hormonas con la fuerza de un torrente. Y Tony pudo sentir en el instante justo en el que Steve las percibió. La fuerza de sus brazos en torno suyo se fortaleció y Steve hizo un gesto protector que casi pareció acunarlo.

—Realmente eres un omega —reconoció, alejándose de su hermosa piel a regañadientes.

Steve no quería alejarse, pero necesitaba verle a los ojos. Observó esos preciosos orbes castaños, rodeados de sus largas y espesas pestañas, y en ese momento todo tuvo sentido. Por esa razón siempre había sentido que había un omega esperándolo en algún lugar. Llegado a cierto punto pensó que eran meras ensoñaciones suyas, excusas que se ponía a sí mismo. Incluso cuando el sentimiento se intensificó después de despertar… Pero teniendo a ese precioso y valiente omega entre sus brazos, supo que su instinto no había estado equivocado. Estaba destinado a un omega, a Tony.

—Eres mi omega —reflexionó, deslumbrado.

En cualquier otra ocasión a Tony le habría hervido la sangre al ser catalogado como algo de propiedad. Más si tenía una mínima relación con su sexo. Pero Steve lo dijo con tal reverencia y adoración, como si fuera una deidad lo que estaba ante sus ojos, que fue imposible para él enfadarse.

—Entonces, tú eres mi alfa —respondió con humor.

—Por y para siempre.

Fue una promesa solemne, no había ápice de duda en su voz. Tomó sus manos y las besó, como si eso jurara sus palabras. Su corazón dio un vuelto. Tony jamás había sentido su corazón latir tan fuerte. Los latidos eran tan rápidos que su corazón parecía el de un colibrí. Y algo en él cambió, como si despertara de su letargo, y supo que jamás podría mirar a Steve sin reconocerle como su igual, su amado alfa.

Un reconocido tirón en su vientre hizo que todo su cuerpo ardiera en llamas, pero Tony siquiera prestó atención a eso. Aunque su cuerpo no hubiera decidido que era el momento de despertar definitivamente y entrar en calor, habría actuado exactamente de la misma forma.

Pasando las manos por el cuello de Steve, tiró de él y besó sus labios. Steve lo observó sorprendido, sintiendo una extraña combinación en su interior que lo tenía completamente desconcertado. ¿Cómo podía sentir una dulzura y una pasión tan fuertes al mismo tiempo? ¿Sería la magia confusa del sueño? Dejó de intentar buscarle explicación cuando Tony mordió ligeramente su labio inferior, reclamando su atención. Le devolvió el beso con avidez ante la reflexión de que si aquello realmente era un sueño, simplemente lo disfrutaría sin volverse loco con sus pensamientos.

Reforzando el abrazo, levantó a Tony y lo sentó sobre su regazo. Tony, gustoso de no tener que mantener el cuello en una posición tan incómoda como la de antes, deslizó las manos por los brazos de Steve, definiendo las líneas de los músculos, disfrutando de las contracciones que sufrían al entrar en tensión cuando Steve intensificaba el abrazo, pegándolo a su pecho.

Era un extraordinario y reconfortante placer poder, al fin, permitir que sus dedos recorrieran la anatomía de Steve sin pudor, después de tanto tiempo de hacer el mismo recorrido con sus ojos. Poder averiguar si la piel de Steve era tan cálida como imaginaba, si olía tan bien como creía… Se sentía próximo al éxtasis ante el simple hecho de por fin haber cruzado esa barrera, aunque fuera temporalmente. Aunque fuera meramente en la imaginación de su sueño.

Steve enterró los dedos en los mechones ondulados de Tony, maravillándose ante el sedoso contacto, sin ser consciente de que el omega entre sus brazos tenía unos pensamientos muy similares a los suyos.

Tony rompió el beso, en busca de aire, casi reticente. Le gustaba el contacto dulce y fuerte de Steve, que se entregaba a sus labios con una devoción y atención que le hacía flotar. Le hacía sentir vivo y querido. Como si su corazón volviera a ser radiactivo y llenara de energía todo su cuerpo ante un mero chispazo. Steve, peinó con suavidad su pelo con los dedos, arrancándole un gemido placentero a Tony por la sensación. Su reacción le sacó una caricia a Steve, que repartió besos por todo su rostro con cariño.

Tony gimió, más desconcertado de lo que querría admitir ante el cuidadoso gesto. Él estaba acostumbrado a la locura, la pasión y la lujuria. A las noches de sexo sin freno con betas y omegas que fueran incapaces de marcarle. No era que no hubiera ninguna de esas emociones entre ellos dos en ese momento. Los agresivos tirones en su vientre, la dureza de su pene y la creciente humedad de su entrada lo decían. Sin embargo, no sabía cómo responder a aquella devoción, al innato cariño que había en cada uno de los besos que su Steve plantaba en su piel.

Steve descendió a su cuello, chupando y lamiendo la piel, dejando pequeñas marcas. Iba a descender hacia su pecho cuando Tony tiró de uno de los mechones rubios de su nuca, instándole a mirarle.

Se acercaron a la vez, deseando sentir los labios del otro. Sus lenguas se encontraron, profundizando el beso. A Steve le parecía extraordinario como un mero beso podía acelerarle tanto el corazón. Las prendas de lino blanco que llevaban se les hicieron extremadamente molestas, picaban en la piel y ardían, como si sus cuerpos desearan que desaparecieran.

Se desnudaron el uno al otro, con una calma que ninguno de sus corazones sentía. Estaban febriles, eufóricos y entusiasmados. Pero había una extraña tensión rodeándoles que hacía imposible acelerar las cosas. Steve recostó en la cama a Tony con cuidado, sin importarle lo más mínimo que sus pies estuvieran orientados al cabecero de la cama y estar haciendo todo del revés; y tragó duro cuando deslizó los pantalones de Tony por sus piernas, dejándole deliciosamente desnudo. Steve analizó con ansia la cuidada musculatura de Tony, más propia de su trabajo en el taller que de los entrenamientos; la redonda cicatriz en su pecho, que parecía grabada a fuego; y su erguida y húmeda erección, ya brillante por las primeras gotas preseminales.

Tony le observaba con los ojos brillantes por la excitación, sin hacer gesto alguno de timidez o vergüenza, viéndose totalmente expuesto a la mirada de Steve ante la brillante luz del día que entraba en la habitación. Al contrario, le sonrió con pillería y, usando sus tobillos, bajó los pantalones de Steve. Los descendió hasta la altura de las rodillas, liberando su erección en el proceso. Steve terminó de quitárselos de una patada, ensanchando la sonrisa de Tony, que estiró los brazos en su dirección.

Steve correspondió el abrazo y emitió un jadeo cuando sus erecciones se encontraron. Tony liberó un gemido y entrelazó una de sus piernas con su cadera, profundizando el gesto. Steve le siguió, al tiempo que sus labios descendían por su piel, realizando pequeños mordiscos en sus hombros y en su pecho. El agarre que mantenía Tony en torno suyo se intensificó cuando lamió la cicatriz de su pecho. Sin detenerse, miró a Tony a los ojos. Tony se estremeció, sintiendo que su Steve, más allá de colmar de caricias su cuerpo, al besar con tanto cariño aquella cicatriz le estaba besando el corazón.

El movimiento cadencioso de sus caderas se volvió casi frenético con ese cruce de miradas. El aire les faltaba, sentían la piel bañada en sudor y la piel les ardía como si fuera lava la que les cubriera la piel. Tony sentía como su entrada se apretaba en un gesto premeditado, ansiosa de algo, y la humedad comenzaba a mojar las sábanas bajo su cuerpo.

—Steve… —jadeó Tony, enroscando la otra pierna a su cadera.

Steve agarró sus nalgas con las manos, apretándolas ligeramente y levantándole. Guió su erección hacia su entrada y, de un solo impulso, se adentró en él. Steve gruñó y Tony siseó, ambos sorprendidos por la sensación. En ese momento, sus mentes desconectaron por completo, permitiendo que la parte animal de sus cuerpos los guiara. El abrazo entre ellos se fortaleció, dejándose llevar por la tensión y dejando tras sus dedos marcas moradas en la piel. Sus caderas entrechocaban sin tregua, haciendo que, cada vez con más frecuencia, comenzaran a ver chispas de colores tras sus párpados.

Tony besó los labios de Steve, pero ambos estaban demasiado jadeantes para poder profundizar la caricia. Eran meros roces de sus bocas entreabiertas e inflamadas.

Ambos sintieron como la tensión daba un doloroso tirón en sus vientres que logró hacer que sus piernas temblaran.

—Tony —jadeó Steve, sabiendo que el momento se acercaba.

—Steve —le correspondió Tony, totalmente perdido en la cercanía de su orgasmo.

Y estalló. Ambos gritaron, sin importarles nada más que la hechizante electricidad que les recorría el cuerpo de arriba a abajo y que parecía electrocutarles del mero placer. El nudo se formó y Tony giró instintivamente su cuello, dándole acceso a Steve. Y aún sumido en esos segundos de placer, Steve se acercó a la sensible piel y lo mordió, alcanzando las glándulas omega y arrebatándole otro grito de placer a Tony que sintió como un nuevo clímax.

Cuando Steve se aseguró de que la marca realmente estaba hecha y se separó, pletórico por la relajante satisfacción, se irguió, buscando con la mirada los ojos de Tony.

Tony le miraba dichoso, totalmente ajeno al ligero dolor que producía la herida en su cuello y a la tensión que suponía tener el nudo de Steve enterrado en él. Besó los labios de Steve, sin importarle que su propia sangre estuviera en ellos.

—Steve… Mi Steve… —suspiró con una arrebatadora sonrisa, tan contagiosa que Steve no pudo sino imitarle.

—Tony… —susurró Steve—. Yo…

Steve no pudo terminar la frase. Producto del cansancio, sus párpados se cerraron y la oscuridad, esta vez tranquila y sin dolor, se adueñó de todo.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Antes que nada, decir que la canción que puse al principio no fue por mero capricho. La canción me inspiró para escribir todo el presente capítulo y le da una connotación muy particular. Si no la habéis oído, os la recomiendo.

Y, en fin... Ya lo sé, lo sé... El lemon ha dejado un poco de desear. Que conste que lo intento con todas mis fuerzas. Este capítulo ha sido un martirio para mí. Pensé que no llegaba a publicar esta semana porque no me salía nada. Sabía lo que quería escribir, pero no había manera de que me quedara bien. Creo que, en definitiva, el lemon no es lo mío..., pero la historia lo pedía así que... Espero que, con todo, hayáis podido disfrutarlo.

Estoy encantadísima con los comentarios que me habéis dejado, pero me temo que dan pie a muchos spoilers, así que me voy a limitar a daros las gracias. Agradezco encarecidamente a **kashidan** , **MishimaReika0985, Alessia D. Cavallone, anaaquino, anaisescalona12** y **Badprinsses** por sus comentarios. Vuestras opiniones son la manera más directa de saber si la historia está funcionando, qué recepción está teniendo. Sin ellas, solo podría valerme de dudosas suposiciones.

¡Ah, antes de que se me olvide! He publicado el primer capítulo de un pequeño fic #stony al que estáis más que invitados.

 _Cuddly Man_

Porque era sorprendente lo que las medicinas y la fiebre podían hacer en un hombre caprichoso como Tony Stark. Al menos, eso pensaba Steve.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Lunes, 30 de octubre de 2017**


	10. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

Tony despertó lentamente, teniendo que pelear con las sombras de su mente para poder salir. El sentimiento se le hizo familiar. Era igual que aquellas mañanas de resaca en las que parecía que arrancar su sistema era tarea de un millón de ordenadores de los ochenta, totalmente a ralentí. Degustó la sensación sin sentir pánico, dejando que su mente saliera por sí sola de esa incómoda niebla.

Primero fue el oído. Escuchó el susurro de las ramas de los árboles próximas al recinto bailar con el viento. Luego la vista. Sus párpados se inundaron de una luz anaranjada incluso estando cerrados. Era tenue así que no era molesta. El tacto fue el siguiente. Se sintió rodeado por las suaves sábanas de seda, cálidas por su calor corporal. El gusto le llegó de forma extraña. Tenía un sabor en la boca que se le hacía conocido pero que no terminaba de entender. Frunció el ceño, confuso por no encontrarle sentido. El sabor era delicioso en sus labios, pero sabía que no era de ninguna comida que hubiera tomado. En realidad, ¿cuál había sido la última comida que había tomado? Trató de hacer memoria, aunque sus recuerdos parecían vacilantes.

Recordó el café amargo del desayuno y la rosquilla de chocolate de después. El bagel de salmón de media mañana… No, no era nada de eso. ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Era algo dulce, inocente… ¿Vainilla? ¿Cuándo había comido él algo con vainilla?

Unos labios dulces y cálidos, unos brazos reconfortantes rodeándolo… La imagen llegó difusa a su mente, pero el aroma a vainilla no, y el sabor dulce de aquellos labios tampoco. Ese sabor… ¡Steve!

Abrió los ojos de par en par emitiendo un jadeo. Iba a hacer el amago de levantarse, pero un trapo húmedo se resbaló por su frente tapándole el ojo izquierdo, desconcertándole.

—¡Tony! —le llamó Rhodes, acercándose a él. Tony se dio cuenta por el resonar metálico de las prótesis—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Pero qué…?

El beta le apartó el trapo húmedo de la cara, permitiéndole verle. El hombre, iluminado por el sol del atardecer que se colaba por la ventana, se inclinó hacia él con semblante preocupado.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Tony, confuso.

Ya más despierto, los recuerdos se iban amontonando poco a poco en su mente, pero los sentía desordenados. Recordaba haber entrado en aquella habitación, en medio de un ataque, pero, ¿qué había pasado después? ¿Se había desmayado?

—Después de tu extraña charla de desayuno con los otros miembros, saliste huyendo —comenzó a explicar Rhodes, sentándose en el colchón—. No entendía qué te pasaba, si te había dado un ataque de pánico o qué… Sabía que era algo malo porque corrías como si te fuera la vida en ello. Y cuando te encontré tirado en el suelo y te olí… Todo cobró significado. Tu celo despertó y entraste en calor.

—¿Y me has estado poniendo trapitos en la frente como si tuviera fiebre? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa.

—No te burles. No sabía qué más hacer para hacerlo desaparecer. Tus inyecciones no funcionaban y no es como si pudiera traer un alfa para que te hiciera desaparecer el celo, ¿verdad?

Tony gruñó, sintiendo un incómodo escalofrío ante la idea de un alfa extraño poseyendo su cuerpo sin su consentimiento, totalmente inconsciente por la pesadilla del calor.

—Visión y yo nos hemos estado turnando para enfriarte el cuerpo y Viernes también ha hecho lo suyo manteniendo tu ala totalmente aislada y libre de hormonas. ¿Inventaste alguna clase de neutralizador? Porque estoy más que seguro de que no las echó fuera. Con lo potentes que eran, habríamos tenido una horda de alfas babosos arañando las puertas del recinto.

—¿Reconoces que soy irresistible?

—Molesto es lo que eres.

Tony rió y, aunque Rhodes no quería, él también sonrió.

—Al parecer de algo funcionó. Después de pasar la noche en vela, logramos que tu temperatura volviera medianamente a la normalidad. A veces fluctuaba, así que te hemos mantenido con paños fríos, pero…

—Un momento, un momento, ¿la noche en vela? Pero si está atardeciendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo he dormido?

—Concretamente… —comenzó a decir Rhodes, dudoso.

—Han sido 57 horas con 40 minutos y 36 segundos, señor —comunicó Viernes con su tranquila voz robótica.

—¿Estás de broma? ¿He dormido dos días y medio? Ni en el año nuevo del 2000 dormí tanto.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando metes toda esa porquería en tu cuerpo, Tony.

Tony rodó los ojos, viendo venir el nuevo arranque de su amigo.

—Después de maltratar tanto tu cuerpo con todos esos fármacos, ¡es normal que tu cuerpo se descontrole! Y encima no te alimentas bien ni duermes como es debido, ¿cómo esperas que tu cuerpo tolere semejante maltrato, ah? No, señor, tienes que seguir una dieta equilibrada, dormir ocho horas al día, tomar la luz del sol y hacer ejercicio. Es lo básico para el cuidado de cualquier ser humano. Y ya no tienes el reactor en tu pecho para que te sirva la excusa de que estás lleno de energía. ¡Ah, no! A partir de ahora las cosas tienen que cambiar. Tienes que cuidarte como es debido, lo que incluye dormir y comer de verdad. Y si hace falta Visión y yo te daremos de comer y te arroparemos en tu camita mientras Viernes te canta una nana, ¿vale? Pero este cuento del drogata solitario se va a acabar hoy, ¿de acuerdo?

Tony, totalmente perplejo, miró a su amigo con los ojos abiertos de par en par mientras éste lo señalaba con el dedo.

—Muy bien Pepper 2.0, prometo cuidarme más —aseguró Tony, alzando las manos en señal de paz—. Ahora acuérdate de respirar, mamá gallina. Se te va a salir un pulmón.

Rhodes entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada más. Solo le miraba con esa cara de _te estoy vigilando_ que tanto ponía de los nervios a Tony. El omega suspiró, resignado.

—Viernes, querida, sé que has hecho un excelente trabajo. Te regalaría unas vacaciones si pudieras tomarlas, pero me temo que voy a añadirte más trabajo. Siguiendo las directrices que ha mandado mamá gallina, hazme un planning diario para poder sobrevivir en este sitio de forma _saludable_.

—Tony —le chistó Rhodes al detectar el retintín de su voz.

—Siempre estaré a su disposición, señor Stark. Enseguida estará listo y conectado al servidor del Coronel.

—Viernes, eres un amor —agradeció Tony con una sonrisa coqueta, aunque a la IA no le hiciera ningún efecto.

Rhodey suspiró, pasándole la mano por la frente.

—Si estás tan bromista nada más despertarte debe ser porque te sientes mucho mejor. Y ya no tienes fiebre, ha desaparecido del todo.

—¿Así que he estado tres días con fiebre?

—No exactamente. Como te decía antes, fluctuaba. Al principio estaba muy fuerte, rozando los cuarenta grados. Nos hiciste plantearnos si debíamos llevarte al médico, pero en sus registros Viernes no tiene a ningún médico de confianza que supiera de tu condición.

—Los únicos que lo sabían eran el doctor Middle y Banner… El doctor Middle era el médico de confianza de mi familia, pero falleció hace diez años; y Banner…, a saber dónde estará…

A Tony le apenaba no poder contar con su hermano de ciencias en momentos así. Él había sido el que había personalizado la mitad de sus medicinas y el que había diseñado el neutralizador. Desde que lo conoció, sintió una extraña afinidad que solo había sentido antes con Rhods y Pepper, aunque con él se daba particularidad de que los unía la ciencia. Una pasión tan absoluta y pura que los había hecho hecho amigos desde el conflicto con Loki. Quizás el hecho de que no le tuviera ningún miedo a su capacidad de transformarse en Hulk y que Bruce no temiera a las sombras que acechaban el corazón de Tony también había tenido algo que ver. Nada de prejuicios, solo amor por la ciencia.

—Viernes sugirió tratarte como si tuvieras una fiebre convencional, tratar de enfriar tu cuerpo de forma externa mientras luchabas por dentro. Al parecer es una práctica habitual de primeros auxilios cuando no hay una relación alfa-omega. Pasada la primera noche, tu cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse por sí solo, como si lo peor ya hubiera pasado. En ese momento comenzaste a tener una estúpida sonrisa en la cara —comentó Rhodes, riendo—. Creo que jamás te había visto dormir tan tranquilo y feliz.

 _¿Feliz?,_ repitió Tony para sus adentros, frunciendo el ceño. El sueño con Steve en aquella habitación extraña, tan blanca, tan cálida. Recordó la incómoda conversación, como parte del peso que cargaba en su pecho se había liberado con la libertad de un globo al aire al escuchar esas palabras tan verdaderas. Incluso si eran dolorosas, escuchar la verdad por una vez resultaba tranquilizador. Y aquel perfume, ¿cómo es que incluso en ese momento lo recordaba con tal claridad? Como si estuviera impregnado en su propia piel. Era tan calmante como uno de sus abrazos… Aunque el recuerdo le infundía una sensación de tranquilidad, eso le hizo fruncir el ceño. ¿Por qué había soñado eso? ¿Y por qué le hacía sentir esa paz con tanta intensidad?

Rhodes pulsó su entrecejo, intentando liberar la tensión con un masaje, aunque solo logró que Tony lo arrugara aún más.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Y si… —comenzó a decir Tony, sin saber cómo explicarse—, ¿estuviera tan relajado por un sueño?

—¿Un sueño? ¿Como qué?

—Puede que haya soñado con un alfa.

Ese fue el turno de Rhodes de fruncir el ceño.

—Explícate.

—Estaba en la cama con un alfa y, por resumir, nos besábamos, nos acariciábamos, él me embestía con su enorme…

—¡Para, para, para! No quiero detalles de tus sueños húmedos.

Tony levantó suavemente la sábana que cubría su cuerpo, mirando su entrepierna con curiosidad.

—Pues para ser un sueño húmedo, no tengo el pantalón manchado. ¿Me limpiaste?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Tú te lo pierdes, soy toda una obra de arte.

Rhodes apretó los labios, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que quería borrar a toda costa de su cara.

—Olvidemos tu caso sin remedio, ¿crees que el sueño te bajó la fiebre?

—En este contexto diría que más bien me bajó el calentón, pero sí. Algo como un efecto placebo.

—A ver si entiendo… ¿Quieres decir que tu mente engañó a tu cuerpo haciéndole creer que realmente estabas con un alfa y saciando tu celo?

—Algo parecido, sí. Hasta en eso mi mente es prodigiosa.

Y cerró los ojos, recordando las imágenes de su sueño y diciéndose a sí mismo _fue solo un sueño_. Daba igual lo marcado que se hubiera quedado el sabor y el olor de Roger en su memoria, la imagen de su cabello despeinado y su mirada brillante. No importaba porque no era real, había sido solo un sueño. La fantasía de su alfa ideal, su Steve.

Suspiró y, cansado de estar en la cama, hizo el esfuerzo de erguirse cuando un fuerte calambre le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Sus huesos crujieron y sintió una particular tirantez en los músculos de su torso y sus piernas que se le hacía familiar. Abrió los ojos de par en par, reconociéndola pero negándose a creerlo.

—Rhodes —lo llamó, intentando controlar su estado de pánico—, ¿ha entrado alguien más que Visión y tú en la habitación?

—No —contestó Rhodes, mirándole nuevamente con preocupación—, Viernes se encargó de que nadie más que nosotros dos pudiera entrar. ¿Qué ocurre?

Pero Tony hizo caso omiso de su pregunta. Se dijo a sí mismo que su dolor solo se debía a la caída que había sufrido al caer inconsciente y a todas las horas que había sido objeto de la fiebre. Eso debía ser. Hizo un último esfuerzo de erguirse, quedándose sentado sobre el colchón. Con su cuerpo ya despierto y en movimiento, lo sentía diferente, cambiado.

—Rhodes —lo volvió a llamar, palpando su cuello, buscando algo que deseó con todas sus fuerzas no encontrar—, ¿estás seguro de que no me moví de aquí?

—Por supuesto, no te hemos quitado la vista de encima ni un minuto. En serio, Tony, ¿qué ocurre?

Cuando Tony sintió el roce de la piel cicatrizada en su piel, un perfecto y fino arco sobre las glándulas omegas, el contacto le dio un latigazo que lo conectó, como si fuera una conexión eléctrica, con otra persona. Una persona que sabía muy bien que estaba en el mismo complejo que él, aunque no lo viera, porque la marca los conectaba. Sentía su presencia con solo tocarla…

—Es solo un sueño… —sollozó Tony, sin creerlo, con las lágrimas comenzando a rodar por su rostro sin contención. Tony no se sentía con fuerzas como para pelear con ellas.

—Tony… —susurró Rhodes, preocupado.

—Solo un sueño…

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

A los que apostaron que no era un simple sueño, ¡tenían razón! Y ya veis de dónde proviene el título de este fic.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , un simple sueño ya ves que no era. Y si, están en una situación un poco complicada...

 **Badprinsses** , bueno, juntos no están, pero la marca sí, ¡ajá!

 **anaaquino** , bueno, más o menos todos los capítulos rondan las 2.000 palabras. Si lo sentiste corto me lo tomaré como que te gustó tanto que te supo a poco jajajajajaja.

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios a **anaisescalona12** , **gama-90** y **EternalReader15**.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos el próximo lunes!

 **Lunes, 6 de noviembre de 2017**


	11. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Steve se despertó con la terrible sensación de que su cerebro no terminaba de funcionar del todo. Lo único que había logrado sacarle de su sueño había sido una cálida e imperiosa corriente que parecía tirar de él, llamarle a lo lejos. Se sentía lento y aturdido. Y en su memoria solo había habido un momento en el que había vivido un despertar semejante: cuando despertó del hielo. Ese pensamiento funcionó como detonante para que su cuerpo se pusiera alerta y obligara a su cuerpo a ponerse en marcha.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se irguió de un salto al comprobar que había alguien más en la habitación. Estuvo a punto de noquear al desconocido de un golpe cuando éste lo enfrentó.

—¡Steve, relájate! —exclamó el hombre, alzando las manos en el aire en señal de paz—. Soy yo, Buck.

Steve registró antes la conocida voz que el rostro del alfa frente a él. Con una coleta alta recogiéndole el cabello castaño, Steve pudo ver la expresión cansada y alarmada de su amigo con total claridad.

Poco a poco fue relajando la tensión de su cuerpo en posición de ataque, descendiendo los brazos y hundiendo las rodillas en el colchón bajo él. Se permitió respirar hondo y que la calma llegara definitivamente a él.

Bucky esperó a que se calmara por completo para acercarse a él.

—Steve… —lo llamó; palmeó suavemente su hombro al no recibir respuesta—. Respira, todo está bien.

Bucky se sentó a su lado, observando como la comprensión poco a poco alcanzaba a Steve, que miró a su alrededor con sorpresa al reconocer la habitación.

—¿El complejo de los Vengadores? ¿Pero cómo…?

—Steve, necesitas tranquilizarte, no te has quedado atrapado en el tiempo otra vez. Sigues con todos tus amigos, con Sam, Natasha, Wanda, Clint…

Steve frunció el ceño ante sus palabras, aunque sabía que no debía sentirse demasiado confundido porque Bucky pudiera leerle la mente como si tuvera los poderes de Wanda. No solo se conocían desde hacía demasiados años, sino que Steve sabía que, después de haber sido criogenizado tantas veces, Bucky compartía uno de sus mayores miedos. Despertar y encontrar que todas sus raíces habían desaparecido sin que él pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Steve desconcertado, esforzándose en recordar qué lo había llevado a su habitación en el complejo. Lo único que realmente estaba fresco en su mente era el rostro de un Tony sincero, vulnerable y dulce; tan atractivo que el mero recuerdo le arrebataba el aliento. Lo que habían hablado en aquella cama, la intimidad que habían compartido… Así que, realmente fue un sueño, pensó Steve soltando un largo suspiro.

Bucky lo miró, enarcando una ceja, sin poder comprender la repentina pena de su amigo que antes estaba lleno de tensión y adrenalina. Sin embargo, prefirió contestar a su preguntar y tratar de llegar a esa cuestión con la conversación. Era Steve de quien estaban hablando, sabía que tarde o temprano se lo confesaría.

—Poco después de que Stark saliera de la cocina, te desmayaste. Caíste redondo sobre la mesa, como una roca. La herida ya se te curó, pero te rajaste media frente al romper un plato al caer —lo dijo como un chiste, intentando que Steve saliera de su nube de tristeza ante los recuerdos, pero no le sirvió de nada—. En fin, desde entonces has permanecido tres días durmiendo un sueño muy profundo. Los demás se volvieron un poco locos al verte desplomarte así, han estado muy preocupados por ti y estuvieron insistiendo en llamar a una tal Helen Cho.

Steve no vio a su alrededor ningún síntoma de que la doctora hubiera estado allí. Siempre que trabajaba en algún lugar, los aparatos de última tecnología codiseñados por ella y por Tony dejaban su rastro en el lugar. Y la beta siempre dejaba un curioso y relajante aroma cítrico allá donde iba.

—No la llamamos al final. Sobre todo porque Wanda los detuvo a todos. Dijo que había visto algo en tu mente…

Sin saber qué parte del sueño había visto exactamente Wanda, su mente se centró directamente en aquellos momentos entre Tony y él en los que no hicieron falta palabras. Se removió incómodo ante la idea de que Wanda pudiera haber presenciado eso. Bucky entrecerró los ojos ante su reacción.

—Para irritación de muchos, especialmente de Sam, que parecía que le iba a dar un paro cardíaco en cualquier momento, Wanda se negó a decir lo que vio. Solo se limitó a insistir en que debíamos dejarte solo, que necesitabas tu espacio.

—¿Y tú? ¿Estabas montando guardia?

Bucky volvió a palmearle el hombro, esta vez con más fuerza, antes de apoyar los codos sobre sus rodillas.

—Podría decirse que decidí montar una silenciosa guardia. No es que necesite dormir mucho, y me sentía mucho más tranquilo al saber que estaría aquí en caso de que pasara cualquier cosa.

—Viernes podría haberte avisado.

Bucky se encogió tímidamente de hombros.

—Aún no le tengo tanta confianza a esa…, ¿IA es la palabra?, para poder saber qué puede hacer. Y más si está diseñada por Stark.

—Bucky… —lo reprendió Steve, frunciendo el ceño. Con las imágenes del sueño tan frescas en su mente, era doloroso escuchar a su mejor amigo desconfiar así del hombre que tenía tan profundamente enterrado en su pecho. Había sido un mero sueño, pero…

—Ey, no lo digo a mal. Solo que con lo que ha pasado con Stark, dudo mucho que la IA esté pendiente de nadie más que de él.

—¡¿Qué ha pasado con Tony?!

—Bueno… —comenzó Bucky, rascándose la nuca—. El mismo día en que tú te desmayaste, Tony desapareció. Lleva tres días encerrado en su ala, totalmente inaccesible, con la única compañía de Rhodes y Visión. Algunos critican a Tony por actuar de manera tan irresponsable, escondiéndose de nuevo después de atreverse a dar la cara. Sam dijo algo sobre "dar dos pasos para delante y uno para atrás" al ver todo el aislamiento de Tony mientras tú estabas inconsciente. Pero, Steve, yo no lo creo así. Hay algo raro en todo esto… Francamente, me preocupa.

Y a Steve también le preocupaba. La reacción de Tony iba más allá de poderse sentir sobrellevado por intentar relacionarse con el grupo nuevamente. Había algo que no encajaba y que no entendía.

 _Eres mi omega_.

La frase resonó en su mente con fuerza, pero se vio obligado a desprenderse de esa idea. Que Tony se mostrara tan reacio a la interacción por el dolor que sufría su corazón omega ante la ruptura de los lazos que como manada habían intentado construir podía tener su lógica ante la situación en la que se encontraban. Y que todo en él se desestabilizara con su celo era lo que daba fuerza a su argumento. Todo tenía una extraordinaria lógica en su mente, siempre que salvara la cuestión de que el omega destinado del sueño, su Tony, era solo eso, un sueño. Tony era un alfa.

Estaba desconcertado por desconocer los secretos que guardaba la figura de Tony; se sentía perplejo y dolido por la fuerza en que los recuerdos con Tony en aquella habitación llena de luz plagaban su mente con más y más fuerza. Sintió la tentación de pedirle a Bucky que le hablara de algo, de cualquier cosa, lo que fuera que le ayudara a salir de aquel kaleidoscopio de recuerdos que sentía que les desgarraban por dentro al saberlos mera fantasía. Pero no pudo, porque la vorágine ya lo había atrapado por completo.

 _Entonces, tú eres mi alfa._

—Es solo un sueño…

Ante el susurro de Steve, Bucky estuvo a punto de preguntarle a qué se refería, pero la pregunta murió en su boca al ver las lágrimas silenciosas llenar los ojos de Steve y bañar sus mejillas.

—Steve…

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Algunos me pedíais la perspectiva de Steve, pues aquí la tenéis. Personalmente, en este momento considero a Steve un caracol muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy lento... Es verdad que Tony tiene una prueba de los hechos y Steve no, pero... Digamos que está tan obcecado por sus traumas y demás historias atorolladas en su mente que no se da cuenta de la misa ni la mitad.

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , no sé si ésta es la reacción que esperabas de Steve, pero como puedes leer también se echó a llorar. Por motivos totalmente diferentes, pero...

 **anaaquino** , no ha habido confrontación, pero sí hemos tenido llantos para rato. Me da un poco de pena hacerlos llorar, pero... Tienen que desahogarse los pobrecillos.

 **kashidan** , fuiste directa al fondue, ¿eh? Jajajajajajajajajaja. Me alegro de que te haya gustado, la verdad es que tuve mis dudas si al final debía escribirlo o no...

 **BUCKHARDT** , me temo que tu pregunta contiene spoilers así que..., vas a tener que seguir leyendo para averiguarlo jajajajajajajaja.

 **EternalReader15** , estás poniendo un gran peso sobre mis hombros, ¿eh? Espero que la experiencia merezca la pena y que disfrutes leyendo esta historia tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **anaisescalona12** , **LadyMalfoyBlack36** y .

 **Lunes, 13 de noviembre de 2017**


	12. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

El descubrimiento de la marca en su cuello resultó sobrecogedor. Sentía el contacto de la piel cicatrizada ardiente, casi febril. El hilo de la unión que lo emparejaba con Steve le resultaba tan real que era casi tangible. Pero su mente no se sentía capaz de procesar algo así. Solo podía susurrar quedos "solo fue un sueño…" mientras las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por su rostro.

—Tony, necesito que me digas qué te ocurre. ¿Tengo que llamar a los médicos? —preguntó Rhodes, sujetando su rostro por la barbilla y buscando su mirada—. ¿Por qué te agarras así el cuello? ¿Te duele?

Rhodes se acercó, buscando cualquier dolencia que pudiera haber pasado por alto, y Tony estaba demasiado sumergido en la impresión para molestarse por ello. Rhodes jadeó de la impresión al ver la cicatriz de la marca bajo los dedos de Tony. Era un semicírculo perfecto y fino.

—¿Pero qué…? ¡¿Cómo es posible?! —Rhodes apretó el agarre en su mentón, tratando de llamar la atención de Tony.

Tony lo miró, cayendo lentamente en la cuenta de que aquello realmente era real. La mirada preocupada de Rhodes no podía significar otra cosa. Se abrazó a Rhodes, casi de forma instintiva, rezando por no sucumbir a un ataque de pánico. Aunque el dolor de sus pulmones decía otra cosa.

Rhodes, acostumbrado a tratar con Tony en esas situaciones tras lo que había vivido en el agujero de gusano, giró a Tony sobre sí mismo, haciendo que su pecho tuviera contacto con su espalda y las vías respiratorias libres. Diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, fue guiando los movimientos respiratorios de Tony con los suyos propios. Tony no tardó en obligarse a sí mismo a imitarle y a seguir un patrón de respiración tranquilo.

Estuvieron largos minutos así, las lágrimas se secaron sobre la piel de Tony sin que él las apartara, pero al final logró relajarse lo suficiente para volver en sí mismo. Tony se irguió, separándose lentamente de él y regresando a la posición que había mantenido antes.

—Tony, me puedes explicar en qué momento…

Tony suspiró.

—Fue durante el sueño. No sé cómo cojones puede haber pasado esto. ¡Era un sueño! ¡UN SUEÑO!

—¿Qué dices de un sueño, Tony? Llevas un rato repitiendo eso, pero no te entiendo. Decías que tu mente se había engañado a sí misma para saciar tu celo, ¿¡pero esto!?

—Tiene que ser eso, el alfa. Él me marcó.

Rhodes lo miró de hito en hito, sin parpadear, tratando de procesar lo que su amigo acababa de decir.

—Perdona, ¿qué?

—No te hagas el sordo. ¿Acaso alguien ha entrado en mi habitación mientras dormía, para poder darle otra explicación?

—¡Por supuesto que no, ya te lo he dicho! He estado cuidándote todo el tiempo, no he salido de este cuarto. Y cuando me quedaba dormido era Visión quien tomaba el relevo. No te hemos dejado solo en ningún momento.

No hacía falta preguntar si alguno de los dos lo había hecho mientras él estaba inconsciente. Más allá de que era impensable por la confianza que se tenían, era biológicamente imposible. Un beta como Rhodes no podía marcar a un omega y un gamma, como lo había bautizado Tony, como Visión, tampoco.

—¿Entonces? Si no ha sido el alfa del sueño y nadie ha entrado aquí, ¿cómo me explicas esto?

Rhodes frunció el ceño, no sabía qué responderle. La teoría que Tony antes había defendido de que su _prodigiosa_ mente se había engañado a sí misma para poder aliviar su celo ya no tenía sentido. No con la marca grabada en su cuello. Eso era algo que solo podía hacer la saliva de un alfa al mezclarse con la sangre omega.

Nada de eso tenía ningún sentido.

—Vamos, Tony, tú eres el hombre de ciencia aquí. Sabes que tiene que haber una explicación razonable en alguna parte.

—Pues yo no la encuentro. Te va a tocar a ti buscarla.

Tony se restregó la cara con las manos, limpiándose los restos secos de lágrimas y la incómoda sensación de ojos acuosos. Estaba luchando con todas sus fuerzas con el deseo de tirarse de los pelos, totalmente desesperado y desconcertado. La situación no tenía lógica alguna, pero la marca en su cuello era tan real como él mismo.

—Viernes, ¿puedes llamar a Visión? —solicitó Rhodes, sabiendo que él sí podría sacar algo en claro de todo aquello.

—No es necesario, ya me ha llamado —dijo Visión, atravesando la puerta de la habitación.

Por una vez, ninguno de los presentes se irritó por esa costumbre suya y ambos lo miraron como si se tratara de un mesías.

—Gracias Viernes —agradeció Tony, sabiendo que la IA también había estado pendiente a cada uno de sus movimientos—. Linda, necesito que analices las grabaciones de seguridad en busca de algún movimiento extraño. Quizás se nos escapara algo.

—Ahora mismo —informó con diligencia la IA, comenzando con los análisis.

—¿Qué te ha contado Viernes, Visión?

—Me ha informado de que usted ha sido marcado, cosa completamente ilógica porque no ha mantenido relaciones sexuales en los últimos días.

—Me siento como ganado al que le queman la piel para marcar la propiedad —refunfuñó Tony al escuchar a Visión.

—¿Podría explicarme su versión de los hechos, señor Stark? —preguntó Visión, sin comprender su malestar.

—Tuve un sueño en el que… —Tony estuvo a punto de dejar ir su lengua, al igual que había hecho momentos antes con Rhodes, pero recordó que era con Visión con quien estaba hablando y se obligó a sí mismo a contenerse y ser meramente informativo—, mantuve relaciones sexuales con un alfa que concluyeron en la marca que tengo aquí en el cuello.

Le enseñó su cuello a Visión, apartando algunos mechones de cabello en el proceso para que la viera con claridad. Visión se acercó y observó. Aunque su rostro no reflejó ningún cambio de expresión, Tony tuvo la impresión de que los engranajes de su mente habían comenzado a girar.

—¿Cree que el sueño tiene algo que ver con la marca?

—¿Qué sí no? Ustedes no me han abandonado en ningún momento y, a no ser que Viernes encuentre algo raro en alguno de los vídeos, no hay prueba alguna de que aquí haya pasado algo. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que tengo esta cosa en el cuello.

Visión se quedó en silencio durante un segundo, meditando, antes de volver a hablar.

—¿Y si no hay que pensar en esto con los patrones comunes?

Tony y Rhodes cruzaron miradas, sin entender.

—Explícate, por favor —pidió Rhodes.

—Estamos atascados en el análisis de la situación porque solo estamos valorando las habilidades humanas. Eso hace que la incorporación de alguien en la sala mientras Tony descansaba sea necesaria para que la situación tenga una razón lógica. Ya que la idea de que un omega sea marcado dentro de un sueño se sale totalmente de ese patrón, resulta ilógica e imposible de pensar. Pero, ¿y si nos salimos de ahí y buscamos otro patrón lógico?

Y las palabras de Visión hicieron que la comprensión brillara en su mente.

—Como el de un dios… —susurró Tony, recordando los poderes de los asgardianos con los que se había cruzado, entendiendo lo que Visión quería decir—. Quieres decir que quien ha hecho esto no es de la Tierra.

Visión asintió.

—Creo que alguien, un ser con poderes ajenos a los de un ser humano común, le ha embrujado, señor.

—¡Tenéis que estar de broma! —exclamó Rhodes, levantándose de la cama—. Si tenemos a algún alien persiguiendo a Tony, ¡tenemos que comunicárselo a los demás!

—¡NO! —exclamó Tony con fuerza, sorprendiendo a los otros dos.

—¿¡Cómo que no!? ¡No es algo con lo que puedas tú solo, Tony! ¿Y si ese alfa de a saber qué planeta viene a por ti después de marcarte? ¡A saber qué poderes puede tener para manejarte!

—¡Basta, Rhods! El alfa que me marcó ni es un alien ni un enemigo de los confines del universo, ¡es Steve!

El pánico que Tony sentía porque Steve se enterara de la verdad lo sobrepuso, soltando su nombre a bocajarro con tal de detener a Rhodes. Porque no podía pedir ayuda al equipo sin que Steve se enterara. Y si Tony podía recordar el sueño, estaba seguro de que Steve también. Y Steve no tardaría en sumar dos más dos.

—¿Steve? ¿Qué Steve? —preguntó Rhodes, con expresión sufrida como si deseara no escuchar lo que acababa de escuchar. Después de lo deshecho que había quedado Tony por su culpa, Rhodes no quería asociar a Tony y a Steve en el mismo plano.

—Creo que se refiere al Capitán Rogers, Coronel —informó Visión, sin comprender el ambiente.

—Sé a quién se refiere —susurró Rhodes, malhumorado—. ¿Quiere eso decir que ese tubo de pasta de dientes tuvo algo que ver?

—No, no, no lo creo. Estaba tan desconcertado como yo. Puede que más. Quien haya hecho esto, sus poderes van más allá.

—Señor —llamó Viernes—, el análisis ha sido finalizado.

—¿Y cuáles son los resultados, Viernes querida?

—No hay señales en ninguno de los vídeos. Usted no se ha movido ni nadie más ha entrado.

La resolución de Viernes se repitió cada vez que repitieron los análisis de los vídeos de seguridad, cada vez con un patrón de búsqueda diferente. Después de semanas de aquel confuso despertar en la cama, Tony ya no esperaba que encontrara nada y la idea de Visión era la verdad en su mente. Pero una pequeña parte de él, la que miraba a la esperanza, rezaba porque hubiera una explicación que no incluyera a dioses interdimensionales, monstruos más grandes que su torre y agujeros negros. Otra vez no.

El aislamiento de Tony empeoró. Se ala se convirtió en un área completamente hermética. Los pasillos que daban a su zona estaban completamente bloqueados con nuevas puertas de sistemas de identificación instaladas por sus bots con las directrices de Viernes. Tony renegaba de salir hasta que la marca hubiera desaparecido. Algo que no debería tardar mucho tiempo en hacer al no mantener fresco y próximo el vínculo con Steve.

Tony sentía a Steve en la distancia, como una extensión de su cuerpo. Y sospechaba que Steve podía hacer lo mismo, pero que no tenía pruebas ni explicación para entender el porqué. Después de todo, Steve era tan inexperto en el tema de los vínculos como él. Solo que él tenía la marca en el cuello para saber la verdad.

A veces, más de las que quisiera, se sorprendía buscando el contacto de la marca, buscando esa conexión que le permitía volver a percibir el olor de Steve sobre su piel.

Él sabía bien, por Visión, que Steve estaba deprimido y silencioso, solitario. Y recordando las palabras que le había dicho en aquel sueño, Tony se sentía un tanto culpable. Sabiendo que fue real, aunque aún no entendía del todo cómo, sabía que debía enfrentarse a él, pero no podía. La idea le aterraba, teniendo aún aquella cicatriz en su cuello.

Estaba meditando sobre ello en su despacho, cuando la voz de Viernes lo interrumpió.

—Señor, me temo que alguien quiere hablar con usted.

—¿Alguien? ¿De quién se trata?

En lugar de contestar, Viernes encendió una pantalla holográfica que le mostró a Clint en primer plano. Estaba en el campo exterior que conectaba el ala central del complejo con la suya. Pudo ver a los demás en el césped, a sus espaldas. Llevaban ropa de deporte y parecían haber estado entrenando, pero todos se habían detenido al ver a Clint acercarse a las puertas bloqueadas.

—¡Ey, Tony! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Viernes, ya me has conectado con él? —Clint esperó un momento a recibir respuesta, pero al no hacerlo suspiró y se limitó a seguir—. Bien, en fin, si no lo grabarás, supongo. Tony, yo, la verdad es que no sé qué está ocurriendo y supongo que tienes todo el derecho a no contarlo, pero… Me tienes preocupado. Probablemente no es conmigo con quien prefieras hablar, viendo como están las cosas, pero de verdad me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo y ver que realmente estás bien. Quizás es un poco tarde para esto, pero, ¿podríamos hablar, por favor?

Tony observó con atención a Clint, observando su nerviosismo y su clara preocupación. Y recordó las palabras con las que le había defendido cuando los demás habían comenzado a criticarle a sus espaldas. Y se instauró una agradable paz en su pecho. Y antes de darse cuenta, estaba dando la orden.

—Viernes, ábrele la puerta.

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues nada, aquí tenéis la vuelta a la vida cotidiana del complejo. En el anterior capítulo teníamos a un caracol Steve meditabundo, y aquí nos encontramos con un Tony enfrentando el shock. Me siento un poco ruin metiéndoles en semejante berenjenal, pero en fin...

 **Alessia D. Cavallone** , supongo que los radares van captando cosas.

 **Badprinsses** , los capítulos son de dos mil palabras y con actualización semanal, así que... Creo que te gustan tanto que se te hacen cortos y no puedes con la intriga, ¡punto para mí! JAJAJAJAJAAJAJA.

 **EternalReader15** , si no surgen problemas, actualizo cada lunes. Me alegro de que te guste y espero que sigas disfrutándola.

 **MishimaReika0985** , me siento un poco vil, sabiendo lo que maquina mi mente... En fin...

 **BUCKHARDT** , me da pena herirles, pero la historia lo pide, así que...

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

 **Lunes, 20 de noviembre de 2017**


	13. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Para Steve, aquellos días fueron repugnantes. Se sentía torpe y perdido. Se quedaba mirando a la nada sin darse cuenta, incluso en los entrenamientos. Eso le había merecido un par de derechazos de Bucky y alguna que otra llave de Natasha. Gracias al suero, su cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente, pero eso no evitaba que en ese momento tuviera la mandíbula amoratada y toda la espalda y el hombro derecho destrozados.

Pero prefería mil veces recibir todos los puñetazos del mundo a volver a vivir aquella conversación con Bucky. No le había quedado otro remedio que hablar con él del tema, una de las noches en el gimnasio, cuando el alfa lo había pillado por banda. Se había resistido a contar nada, pero sabía que cuando Bucky se ponía de aquella manera no podía tener secreto alguno con él.

—¿Soñaste que Tony era un omega? —preguntó Bucky, después de escucharle pacientemente hablar sobre aquel sueño.

—No era un omega cualquiera —Se limitó Steve a decir.

Bucky respiró hondo y se frotó la cara, tratando de asimilar los hechos. Más bien, solidificando teorías que ya se habían ido formando en su mente desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Tienes una forma muy curiosa de descubrir que estás enamorado, Steve.

Steve evocó una sonrisa triste.

—Creo que desde hace mucho tiempo que lo sé, ¿empezó en el ataque de Loki, tal vez?, pero me obligué a mí mismo a vivir en la ignorancia. Lo atajé, resumiendo toda nuestra relación a la camaradería que teníamos juntos, el buen equipo que hacíamos. Pero eso no da respuesta a las noches que pasé en vela en su laboratorio, tuviera sueño o no, solo porque quisiera hablar con él. O las veces que me metía en la cocina para hacer sus rosquillas favoritas cuando había tenido un día malo, solo intentando que sonriera…

Steve suspiró, entrelazó sus dedos y apretó el agarre hasta dejar sus nudillos blancos. Estaba tenso y muy cansado. Tenía ganas de llorar pero sentía que ni siquiera tenía derecho a ahogar sus penas de esa manera. Bucky lo observó con pena, sin saber qué hacer para poder ayudarle. Se sentía culpable por su dolor.

—Me gustaría poder decirte que las cosas se arreglarán entre los dos, Steve, de verdad que quiero. Pero no puedo mentirte. Tal como terminaron las cosas entre los dos en Siberia, tendrás suerte si lográis tener una relación afable.

Steve lo sabía. Sabía que ese sueño era un grito de auxilio de su corazón roto, que le pedía que se pusiera en marcha y arreglara las cosas antes de quedar totalmente inutilizado y polvoriento en un recóndito lugar en su pecho. Era curioso que, la única herida que verdaderamente hubiera querido que el suero le curara, estaba lejos de su alcance y permanecía allí, en su pecho, sangrante y profunda.

—Lo siento, Steve.

—¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Siento que en parte es mi culpa, que hayas terminado así, que estés sufriendo así.

—Nada de esto es culpa tuya, Buck. Por favor, no vuelvas a decir algo así. Fue mi decisión querer ayudarte, y fui incapaz de encontrar un buen camino para lograr esa meta. Yo fui el cobarde que le ocultó la verdad a Tony desde un principio y que lo desplazó. Todos los errores que cometí son solo cosa mía.

Bucky, que había permanecido en pie mientras observaba a Steve sentado en una de las bancas del gimnasio, se sentó a su lado y le dio un abrazo fraternal, palmeando suavemente el hombro sano.

Dejaron pasar los minutos en silencio. Bucky no se alejó hasta que sintió que la tensión de la espalda de Steve se relajó un poco.

—No tengo esta conversación contigo por hacerte daño. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Steve le sonrió tenuemente y le asintió. Si había un camarada que siempre le había protegido la espalda, ese había sido Bucky. Desde que habían sido unos críos de Brooklyn… Aquellos tiempos antes de la guerra se le hacían tan sencillos en momentos como ese...

—Debes tener cuidado de no engañarte a ti mismo, Steve. Aunque las cosas entre tú y Tony lograran ser mínimamente amistosas de nuevo… Sé que toda la vida has pensado que tenías un amor predestinado, un omega predestinado. Hasta el punto de ser un alfa cabezota incapaz de ver más lejos de tu propia nariz… Si sigues con ese pensamiento en mente, aprovéchalo para olvidarte de él. Tus sentimientos por Tony pueden estar confundiéndote, pero él es un alfa, no un omega.

—Como si pudiera olvidarlo.

Su respuesta salió ácida de sus labios. Y Steve había sentido la mirada consternada y preocupada de Bucky sobre él, pero había querido hacer caso omiso.

Esa conversación se le hacía dolorosa, porque le había obligado a exponer heridas abiertas que no quería que nadie más viera. Y después de mostrárselas a Bucky las sentía más reales que nunca.

Para empeorar su locura, de cuando en cuando sentía aquel hilo que tiraba de él, que lo llamaba. Y no podía evitar pensar que se trataba de Tony, que era él el que estaba al otro lado del hilo. Su instinto gritaba eso con todas las alarmas puestas y era la primera vez en su vida que le hacía caso omiso. Porque no podía tener razón, era imposible.

El Tony que él creía que le llamaba era un Tony omega que no existía.

Durante un entrenamiento de madrugada, corriendo ellos dos solos por los alrededores del recinto, Steve le explicó su paranoia a Bucky. Porque no podía ser llamado de otra manera. Y lo que hizo Bucky fue sugerirle que quizás se trataba de alguna clase de enlace psicológico. ¿Era la forma que tenía su cuerpo de intentar saciar una necesidad que él no había creído existente? Porque lo estaba haciendo de la peor manera posible.

Sin embargo, esa teoría le dio algo en mente para poder enfocarse y buscar una solución. Steve se esforzó en no hace caso a la llamada, aunque a veces solo tenía ganas de romper a correr, cargar con todo y encontrarse con Tony.

Había pasado semanas en ese duro debate mental hasta verse entrenando junto al equipo en el campo exterior del complejo. Generalmente entrenaban en el gimnasio, pero hacía un buen día para estar en el exterior y Wanda había hecho mucho hincapié en cambiar un poco de aires.

El campo exterior de mayor tamaño era el que estaba entre el área central del complejo y el ala privada de Tony. Así que, mientras todos estiraban sobre la hierba, ninguno pudo evitar las miradas de soslayo a las ventanas del edificio.

—Me siento como si estuviera esperando que la Bestia asomara su hocico por el balcón —comentó Scott, estirando su brazo y haciendo un movimiento brusco que lo hizo crujir—. ¡Ay!

—Tony es muchas cosas, pero no una bestia —dijo Natasha, frunciendo el ceño.

Wanda suspiró, intuyendo por qué derroteros iba a ir la conversación, y agradeció que Visión no estuviera allí. En realidad, su petición para entrenar fuera había tenido que ver con que Visión los viera y que tuviera deseos de unirse a ellos, y también porque deseaba ver a Tony, aunque fuera un breve vistazo en la ventana. Pero el llevarles allí había sido un error, definitivamente. El tener una constante de la ausencia de Tony cerca solo daría pie a comentarios.

—¿Me ayudas a calentar, Steve? —le preguntó Wanda, viendo cómo el ceño fruncido del capitán adquiría notoriedad.

—Sí, claro —respondió desconcertado, sin ser capaz de desligarse del todo de la conversación que tenían los demás.

—Bueno, si seguimos el patrón Disney, un poco bestia sí que es —terció Sam—. Vive encerrado, sin dar noticias de nada, no hay forma de contactar con él…

—¿Lo has intentado? —preguntó Clint.

Sam enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo?

—Que si lo has intentado. Que si has hecho algo más que quejarte de que está encerrado ahí dentro sin dar señales de vida y has movido el culo para intentar buscarle solución.

—¿Y debemos hacerlo nosotros? —preguntó Scott—. Es él el que nos echa fuera. No puedes acercarte a alguien que quiere estar solo.

—Eso no lo sabemos, ninguno de nosotros sabe por qué Tony es un lobo solitario porque nadie aquí se lo ha preguntado.

—¿Y qué has hecho tú diferente para echárnoslo en cara?

—Nada, lo admito. Y quizás es hora de que remedie eso.

Ante la mirada de todos, Clint se levantó del suelo, deteniendo sus estiramientos y marchó hacia la puerta de acceso más próxima de ala de Tony.

—Va a hacer el tonto… —dijo Scott, acomodándose en la hierba para ver el espectáculo.

—Yo no estaría tan seguro —opinó Bucky, separándose de Natasha, con quien estaba calentando.

Steve, sin darse cuenta, hizo lo mismo con Wanda.

—¡Ey, Tony! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Viernes, ya me has conectado con él? —La voz de Clint, demasiado fuerte para un espía que hablaba a un micrófono, les llegó perfectamente a sus oídos—. Bien, en fin, si no lo grabarás, supongo. Tony, yo, la verdad es que no sé qué está ocurriendo y supongo que tienes todo el derecho a no contarlo, pero… Me tienes preocupado. Probablemente no es conmigo con quien prefieras hablar, viendo como están las cosas, pero de verdad me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras contigo y ver que realmente estás bien. Quizás es un poco tarde para esto, pero, ¿podríamos hablar, por favor?

Steve, sin darse cuenta, aguantó la respiración. Admiró a Clint al arriesgarse a ser desplazado con algo tan frío como el silencio. Sintió algo dentro de él inquietarse, como si le gritara _¡DESPIERTA!_ En esos segundos de espera se dio cuenta de hasta qué punto había retrocedido él, cuán cobarde estaba siendo, y que eso debía de cambiar. Debía de dejar de actuar pensando en los resultados y más en lo que realmente dictaban sus sentimientos. Y ese pensamiento cobró solidez cuando, ante Clint, la puerta se abrió.

 **Lunes, 27 de noviembre de 2017**


	14. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Aunque no se lo admitiría a nadie, cuando la puerta se cerró tras él, dejando al resto del equipo atrás, sintió un extraño nerviosismo recorrerle la espina dorsal. Sin embargo, recordó que era de Tony de quien estaban hablando, así que se dejó de pensamientos estúpidos y siguió adelante.

Pasó por delante de algunos de los pasillos que daban al área central, eficientemente bloqueados a partir de puertas de cristal blindado y cerrojos de seguridad diseñados por el propio Tony.

Al llegar al despacho, la puerta ya estaba abierta. Antes de adentrarse en la habitación, ya pudo ver que Tony estaba esperándole. Lejos del ambiente serio y regio que había mantenido con ellos desde que la iniciativa se restauró y él se convirtió en el director, Tony estaba informalmente sentado sobre la mesa, con los pies balanceándose tenuemente en el aire.

Clint se dio cuenta de que lucía mucho más saludable que la última vez que lo había visto, y no era porque tuviera maquillaje encima como sucedió en el reencuentro. Había ganado algo de peso y un poco color en las mejillas. Aunque para Clint seguía estando demasiado delgado y pálido.

—Hola —saludó Clint, atravesando el umbral.

—Hola —respondió Tony con una sonrisa tensa.

Durante un segundo, Clint observó a su alrededor, sin saber bien qué hacer ni qué decir ahora que había llegado allí. ¿Debía romper el hielo sutilmente o abordarlo todo directamente? No se quitaba de la cabeza la idea de que estaba metido en un pantano y no sabía dónde estaban las arenas movedizas. Inspiró hondo y el aroma de sándalo y canela de Tony le inundó completamente los pulmones. Se sorprendió al sentirse ligero de repente, pero era una sensación tranquilizadora. Tony siempre aportaba una extraña confianza con su mera presencia, pero era la primera vez que la sentía de una forma tan agradable.

Al final, eso fue el empujón que necesitó. Sabiendo que la sutileza y la etiqueta no eran lo suyo, se acercó a Tony y se sentó a su lado, en la mesa. Suspiró, sintiéndose mucho más cómodo en su estilo, aunque no pudiera manejar el terreno.

—Respecto a lo que pasó durante la guerra, yo, Tony, lo siento…

—Olvídalo. Durante el conflicto, todos cometimos errores, yo el primero. Todos nos pusimos nerviosos y las cosas se fueron volviendo más y más caóticas sin poder remediarlo, fue como una bola de nieve, Era imposible que las cosas no se nos fueran de las manos…

Esa afirmación desconcertó a Clint, que lo observó con el ceño fruncido. Eso le quitaba un motivo a Tony para recelar del equipo, para aislarse. Si Tony pensaba así, ¿realmente no tenía ningún mal sentimiento con los otros? ¿Por qué se mantenía aislado?

La repentina y sutil risa de Tony, ligeramente ácida, sacó a Clint de las meditaciones.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo que puedo escuchar tus pensamientos desde aquí, Barton. Y eso que no soy Wanda.

—Necesito que me expliques entonces, ¿por qué? ¿por qué este aislamiento? Desde el principio…

Tony se mesó la barba con gesto cansado.

—Clint, tú eres tan consciente como yo que los recelos son mutuos. Hace tiempo, Rhodes me hizo una pregunta…, similar a la tuya. Y lo que le respondí fue que el otro bando sigue demasiado enfadado por los hechos de la guerra, por lo que les hice, como para estar cerca de mí sin herirme. Y, aunque yo soy capaz de ver que todos hemos cometido errores, aún estoy demasiado dolido por lo ocurrido para permitir que se me acerquen en ese estado. Ninguno estamos preparados para tener una sincera actitud conciliadora, algo que permita estabilizar todo esto… Y así están las cosas.

Tony no entendía por qué era tan sincero con Clint, diciéndole palabras que solo se había sentido cómodo expresando frente a Rhodes, pero solo pudo dejarse llevar al encontrarlo sorprendentemente liberador.

—No creo que sea verdad eso de que ninguno de los lados tenga una actitud conciliadora —dijo Clint tras una pausa.

—¿Lo dices por Visión? Aún le cuesta acudir a los entrenamientos, pero está tratando muy duro de lograr que el equipo vuelva a la normalidad.

Clint sabía muy bien eso, y se sentía igual que un demonio cada vez que veía a Wanda mirar con pena a Visión, queriendo acercarse y no pudiendo hacerlo. Por mucho que quisiera consolarla, él era en gran parte el culpable de la tensión entre ellos dos… Agradecía que Scott, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, estuviese cumpliendo ese papel con los dos.

—Me refiero a tu lado. Estoy seguro de que Visión accedió a los entrenamientos porque tú se lo pediste. Y también Rhodes. Sigue siendo distante, pero intenta que sus encuentros con el equipo en las zonas comunes sean lo más respetables posibles. Ambos están poniendo su esfuerzo porque saben que tú también lo estás haciendo. Lo que has hecho por nosotros como director creo que es una muestra…

—¿Lo que he hecho como director? Si no habéis tenido misiones todavía, no he tenido que protegeros el culo.

—Eso no es lo que me ha dicho Natasha.

Tony, por un segundo, lo observó con sorpresa, antes de que una sonrisa de entendimiento curvara sus labios.

—Como no, Romanoff…

—Le sorprendía que, justo después de la instauración de la nueva iniciativa, no hubiera más ruido por parte de las organizaciones gubernamentales metiéndonos presión. ¿Y adivina qué encontró? Que estabas tú parando todos los golpes, manteniendo el fuerte. Es gracias a ti que no tenemos al gobierno soplándonos la nuca por cualquier estupidez.

—No es algo por lo que dar las gracias, Clint. Después de todo el lío en que nos metí a todos, es mi obligación.

Clint frunció el ceño, comprendiendo que el peso que Tony se había impuesto sobre los hombros era inamovible, aunque no tuviera sentido. Si el reconocía que todos habían tenido la culpa por los sucesos de la guerra, ¿por qué asumía él solo todo el peso? Pero Clint ya conocía bien la mala tendencia de Tony de hacerlo todo por sí mismo, de culparse a sí mismo, así que supo que era era una batalla que en ese momento no podría enfrentar. Prefirió centrarse en otra cosa.

—Bueno, ya que no me dejas darte las gracias por eso, te las daré por todo lo que hiciste por mis hijos y por Laura. Te estoy muy agradecido por ello.

Para Clint, su familia era lo más importante y valioso. Cuando había tenido la oportunidad de contactar con Laura, para comunicarle de forma segura que él estaba a salvo y saber en qué estado se encontraban ellos, fue toda una sorpresa averiguar lo que estaba haciendo Tony.

Al principio, guiado por el rencor que le tenía tras la guerra y por verse obligado a refugiarse en Wakanda para no ser capturado, había pensado que se trataba de una estratagema para encontrarle. Sin embargo, no había sido así. El respaldo de Tony supuso una verdadera ayuda para su familia en tiempos tan duros. Se pasaba cada cierto tiempo por la granja para ayudar o simplemente para traer noticias de su "valeroso" padre, que estaba cumpliendo misiones de incógnito mientras la gente comentaba mentiras dichas a propósito, para dar una excusa que le cubriera las espaldas.

Había protegido la inocencia de sus hijos y el amor de su familia.

—No fue nada que valga la pena mencionar. Ya sabes que adoro a Laura y a los niños. Y el trabajo de granja está bien de vez en cuando, refuerza el carácter —explicó Tony, irguiéndose y flexionando el brazo para sacar músculo.

Clint no pudo evitar reír al verle haciendo caras.

—Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero fue de gran ayuda para ellos, y también para mí. Sobre todo para Nathaniel. Según me contó Laura, tu presencia fue de gran ayuda para él.

—El pequeño Nath… Supongo que fue al que más le afectó todo…

—Cooper y Lila son como Laura y yo, un par de betas. Así que pueden mantenerse más estables a esta clase de cambios. Pero para un niño como Nath…, para los omegas siempre son delicadas las cuestiones de las relaciones entre la manada, son muy sensibles a ellas. Así que fue el primero en notar que algo no iba bien conmigo… Tuve mucho miedo por él cuando tuve que huir, pensando en cómo le afectaría a él todo eso… Imagínate mi sorpresa cuando regresé y lo vi tan sano, tan radiante, y sin parar de hablar de ti.

Tony rió enternecido, recordando con cariño al niño con el que había paseado por la granja, enseñándole los nombres de las aves que tanto parecían gustarle; y contándole cuentos antes de dormir, usando sus hormonas omega para tranquilizarle.

—Es un niño increíble.

—El niño más dulce que puedas encontrar —afirmó Clint con orgullo—, y el más intuitivo también.

—¿Aunque se quede en babia durante horas observando las nubes?

—Puede, pero luego es capaz de detallarte decenas con tal cuidado... O te dice cosas que para él son normales con su capacidad de observación, cosas que jamás imaginarías si no fuera porque él te las cuenta. Se parece mucho a ti en ese aspecto.

—¿Me estás llamando despistado?

—Nada más regresar, Nath me dijo que tu presencia le tranquilizó porque se parecían. Porque tu olor, tan similar al suyo, le tranquilizaba.

La sonrisa tierna de los labios de Tony se congeló, y entonces Clint pensó que su hijo podía tener realmente razón.

Nunca había pensado en ello porque siempre había catalogado a Tony como un alfa, siempre le había olido como uno, pero por primera vez comenzaba a dudarlo. Y esa idea había cobrado fuerza al ingresar en aquella habitación, tenerle a su lado, y percibir que Tony olía diferente.

—Tony, ¿eres un omega?

Tony sintió deseos de huir, se sentía asustado ante la idea de exponer la verdad a un miembro del equipo, una verdad que celosamente tenía guardada para sí.

Sin embargo, al observar la expresión decidida y preocupada de Clint, no pudo cortar la conversación en ese punto. Era consciente de que, si Clint había cambiado en su favor, había sido por la importancia que tenían Nathaniel y su familia en su vida. Que el hecho de protegerlos y tener un vínculo con ellos, hacía que también Clint lo tuviera con él, y que quisiera estar a su lado.

—¿Es tan evidente? —preguntó, sabiendo que no merecía la pena mentir. Ya no.

Rozó la tela del jersey de cuello vuelto que le cubría la piel, inconscientemente, pensando con preocupación si la marca hacía que fuera más evidente.

—No, no lo es. Tú esencia ha cambiado, es verdad, pero si no hubiera sido por Nath no me habría dado cuenta. Es demasiado sutil el cambio. ¿Te aplicas alguna clase de supresor?

—Llevo aplicándome supresores e inhibidores toda la vida. Aunque desde Afganistán, usé los más potentes del mercado, llegué al punto en que Bruce necesitó crear algunos específicos para mí. Llegué al punto en que, hace unos días, mi cuerpo colapsó por el exceso de medicación y tuve que obligarme a mí mismo a abandonar la mayoría de ellos.

—¿Te refieres a cuando saliste corriendo de la cocina?

—Los fármacos, en lugar de mantener mi cuerpo controlado, me lo alteraron e hicieron que mi celo brotara de forma totalmente salvaje, manteniéndome en cama durante días con fiebre. Después de eso, Rhodey me arrebató los fármacos y me obligó a hacer una dieta sana.

—Y me parece lo más sensato —reprendió Clint, cruzándose de brazos—. Solo imaginar a Nath en esa situación… ¡No puedes medicarte como se te antoje!

—Lo sé, lo sé… Ahora me mantengo solo con un supresor de esencia, pero me da pánico salir y que los alfas más poderosos del mundo, que justamente están en este complejo, se den cuenta con sus supersentidos.

Aunque ninguno de los dos lo mencionó, ambos pensaron instintivamente en Steve.

—Llevas tanto tiempo encerrado y alejado de ellos que no detectarán el cambio. Quizás cuando estés cerca de un nuevo celo haya que tomar otras medidas, pero ahora, recién vivido… Es demasiado sutil la diferencia. Y si realmente no quieres que se den cuenta de que algo es diferente, entonces debes de regresar todo a la normalidad. Empezando por dejarte ver de vez en cuando.

—Quizás sea un buen momento… —dijo Tony, aunque no se le veía con muchas ganas—. Tengo una reunión con algunos miembros de la ONU y tengo que acudir presencialmente.

Tony se levantó y dio la vuelta al escritorio, abriendo la gaveta que contenía el supresor. Se lo aplicó en el cuello, con cuidado de que Clint no viera la marca al remover la tela. La oficina se llenó rápidamente de un intenso aroma a sándalo.

Clint no comentó nada sobre su nueva dosis, aunque sintió que no era necesaria, y ambos salieron.

A medio camino se encontraron a Visión, que atravesó una pared para encontrarse de frente con ellos.

—Me alegra ver que la conversación ha dado buenos resultados —dijo Visión, sonriéndoles a ambos.

Clint se sintió extrañamente reconfortado al ver que esa sonrisa también iba dedicada a él.

—¿Te tengo que contar las buenas nuevas? —preguntó Tony, correspondiendo su sonrisa, y siguiendo su camino.

—No es necesario. No necesito de más explicaciones para entender la situación.

Y con esas palabras y una calma que solo daba la franqueza entre ellos, continuaron su camino hasta el campo exterior, buscando acompañar a Clint para que volviera al entrenamiento.

Tony inspiró hondo antes de salir, pero no tardó en mostrar una fortaleza que Clint encontró admirable al traspasar el umbral y salir ante la luz del sol.

Al verlos salir a los tres juntos, los vengadores que estaban entrenando volvieron a detenerse y a fijar la vista en ellos. Clint percibió la tensión en el cuerpo de Tony al ser el foco de todas esas miradas y, recordando las palabras que habían compartido en el despacho, se preguntó qué estaría pensando.

Clint, antes de que Tony se fuera, o que alguien más hiciera algo, le dio un abrazo a Tony que a ambos tomó por sorpresa.

—Sé que me has dicho que no te las dé —susurró junto a su oído, intentando que nadie más los escuchara—. Pero me da igual. Gracias, Tony, gracias por tu sinceridad, tu ayuda, todo.

Y Tony, ante semejante muestra de repentino cariño, correspondió el abrazo y esbozó una sonrisa pacífica.

 **Lunes, 4 de diciembre de 2017**

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_

 _Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de las redes sociales (Twitter, Instagram y Facebook)_


	15. Capítulo 13

**Capítulo 13**

Tras un encuentro que se le hizo extremadamente formal y aburrido, Tony sacó algunas ideas en claro. La principal era que, de cara a la galería, seguía siendo tomado por el alfa que todo el mundo creía que era. Era como volver a sus veinte, cuando su toma de fármacos era tan potente como la de ese momento. Quizás influía mucho su carácter. A saber si tendrían la misma idea sobre él si tuviera la personalidad dulce y bondadosa del pequeño Nath. No, él había dejado eso atrás hacía mucho tiempo, incluso antes del fallecimiento de sus padres…

Otra idea que surcó su mente era que, quizás, su hormonas omegas, mucho más libres que antes, estaban funcionando muy sutilmente. Era la única explicación que encontraba para entender por qué la gente parecía relajarse cuando él se adentraba en la habitación. La reunión había sido más que elocuente en ese sentido. Sus encuentros con las entidades gubernamentales siempre suponían un conflictivo tira y afloja, sobre todo cuando implicaban la elaboración de una posible operación conjunta. Eso había hecho que todos se pusieran en guardia cada vez que tenían que verse, incluso por videoconferencia. Pero esa vez, bastó que entrara en la habitación para que poco a poco las cosas fueran calmándose. Claro que influía que el calmado representante de Wakanda estuviera en la reunión, pero aún así… Si T'Challa hubiera estado ahí, habría sido incluso mejor, pero no le quedaba otra que mantener su amistad con el hombre de manera virtual. No era como si el rey de un país tuviera mucho tiempo libre.

Con todo, nadie parecía darse cuenta, reaccionaban instintivamente a él, pero nadie parecía entender por qué. Así que Tony se forzó a sí mismo a hacer como si nada hubiera cambiado y no estuviera desplegando hormonas omega tras de sí. Sentía las telarañas del miedo aún en su espalda, bien pegadas, pero sabía que ya no podía usar los medicamentos para combatirlas. Ya no.

Al encontrarse libre de obligaciones, condujo su coche de vuelta al complejo. Sin embargo, al ver su torre en la distancia, a medio camino decidió cambiar de rumbo e ir hacia ella. Podría ir a buscar unos experimentos que estaban en su taller y necesitaba, pero que no había mandado a nadie a buscarlos porque los únicos en los que confiaba lo suficiente para darles acceso a su taller estaban demasiado implicados en el complejo para dar ese paseo.

Circuló hábilmente por las calles de Manhattan, esquivando los atascos con ayuda de Viernes, e introdujo el coche en el aparcamiento personal de la torre. Al salir del coche, el sonido de unos tacones en la distancia lo distrajeron. Se quedó observando a la beta que lo esperaba en la salida a los aparcamientos, con la puerta abierta aún en la mano.

—Hola Tony —lo saludó, mostrando su amable sonrisa.

—Ha pasado un tiempo, Pepper.

La sonrisa de la beta se amplió, aunque Tony pudo apreciar la ligera tensión que la invadía. No era para menos, no era como si la última vez que se vieron hubiera ido de la mejor manera posible. Había sido una discusión explosiva y terriblemente triste para ambos. Toda la tensión que ambos habían ido desarrollando desde el mismo momento en que Tony se convirtió en Iron Man y lo que eso había supuesto para una pareja como la de ellos, que buscaba cosas diametralmente opuestas, explosionó en el peor momento.

Tony no pudo evitar que la tristeza empañara su mirada ante el recuerdo. Perder a Pepper en aquel momento había sido horrible, como si uno de los pilares de su vida hubiera desaparecido hasta convertirse en polvo. Porque Pepper, antes de ser su pareja, había sido su mejor amiga. Y al tenerla frente a sí, después de tanto tiempo, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que la había echado de menos.

Pepper, intuyendo la dirección que estaban tomando los pensamientos de Tony, correspondió su mirada. Se arrepentía terriblemente de aquella discusión, de no haber servido del apoyo que Tony necesitaba justo cuando más le hacía falta, demasiado sobrecargada por su propio dolor e inseguridad. Aunque una parte de ella estaba totalmente segura de que ese había sido siempre su destino como pareja, eso no quería decir que quisiera perder a Tony como amigo. Y ella había supuesto desde hacía mucho que Tony había pensado lo mismo, después de que hubiera insistido tanto en que mantuviera su puesto como CEO de Industrias Stark, incluso después de romper.

Tony salió de su trance, cerró la puerta del coche y caminó en su dirección.

—Me alegra ver que estás bien —reconoció Tony, comprobando que el inteligente y dulce brillo de su mirada, aquel que lo había acompañado en tan buenos momentos, seguía ahí.

—Lo mismo digo —contestó Pepper, dándose cuenta, ahora que lo tenía cerca, que Tony parecía mucho más saludable que la última vez que lo había visto. No tenía esas espantosas ojeras, y parecía haber ganado un poco del peso perdido—. ¿Qué te parece si nos ponemos al día en el despacho?

* * *

Pepper, sentada a su lado en el sofá blanco de su oficina, no paró de estudiarle de arriba a abajo con esa mirada suya tan avispada que Tony no sabía clasificar del todo. Solo deseaba ponerse a cubierto de lo que podía averiguar solo con mirarle a los ojos.

—¿Tengo monos en la cara? —preguntó Tony, tratando de romper el hielo, confuso por su insistente mirada.

—En el aparcamiento no me di cuenta porque el olor ahí abajo es tan fuerte que me confunde, pero… Me di cuenta de una cosa en el ascensor que no sé cómo preguntarte.

—Pregúntalo directamente, Pepper.

—¿Has dejado de tomar los fármacos?

A Tony no le sorprendió la pregunta. Si había alguien que siempre supo que se daría cuenta de su estado, esa persona era Pepper. Era de las pocas personas que sabía su secreto, mucho antes de ser pareja. Desde el momento en que supo que Pepper era una persona de extrema confianza, le confió la verdad. Ella había sido la que más había batallado por mantenerle a salvo y la que más había luchado para que dejara de medicarse, sin éxito.

—Siempre con un olfato tan fino.

Pepper se tocó la nariz con la punta del dedo, en un ademán pícaro.

—Sí, después de una crisis, Rhods me obligó a dejar de tomarlos. Hasta ha programado todo un itinerario con Viernes para mantener una "dieta sana".

Tony se estremeció exageradamente, intentando hacer reír a Pepper, pero no lo logró.

—¿Una crisis?

Tony suspiró.

—Sí, al parecer el haber tomado todos esos fármacos, sin tener siquiera un descanso en tantos años, desbarató mi celo y me produjo una crisis.

—¡Tony! —exclamó Pepper, alterada ante la mera idea de que Tony tuviera su celo de la nada en un recinto tan plagado de perceptivos y fuertes alfas como era el Complejo de los Vengadores.

—Sí, sí, lo sé, lo sé. Rhods me puso la cabeza como un bombo después de tener que cuidarme. Así que me estoy portando como un niño bueno y siguiendo las órdenes del coronel.

—Y no es para menos, sobre todo liderando la Iniciativa Vengadores. Con todo el peso que tienes sobre tus hombros, cuidarte es lo mínimo que debes hacer.

Automáticamente la mente de Tony fue directa a rememorar las palabras de aliento de Clint y a la estúpidamente alegre mirada del capitán. ¿Por qué estaba tan contento de verle dándose abracitos con Clint? Vale que el capipaleta aún no se había dado cuenta de que el sueño no había sido tan sueño como ambos habían pensado, ¿pero a qué venía esa reacción? El mero recuerdo de su cara embobada le hacía enfadar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Pepper, sobresaltándole.

—¿Qué?

—Ha bastado que mencionara a los Vengadores para que te quedaras en babia. Ha pasado algo, ¿verdad?

Una vez más, Tony se sintió prácticamente escaneado por la inteligente mirada de la beta, y supo que no tenía ningún sentido resistirse. Así que, con un suspiro, le contó todo. Lo que había descubierto en Siberia, la pelea entre el capitán y él, el sentirse abandonado en medio de la nada con un traje inútil, la carta de Rogers, lo que había sentido al verse ellos solos contra el mundo, el sueño…, todo.

Pepper se limitó a escucharle sin mediar palabra. Si ella tenía alguna cita planeada, Tony se olvidó completamente de ello y Pepper no hizo alusión alguna a ello. Permanecieron en aquel despacho, con Tony hablando tan sinceramente que sintió su corazón desnudo cuando terminó.

—Has pasado por mucho, y yo no estuve allí para apoyarte…

La voz de Pepper era clara, pero tan desolada que a Tony le arañó un poco el corazón. Antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba tomando su mano en un agarre cálido y liberando ligeras cantidades de hormonas omega que hicieron que el ambiente se relajara y que un poco de paz regresara a ella.

—Ambos nos hicimos demasiado daño aquella vez, necesitábamos distancia para volver a reparar las piezas y ver las cosas claras.

—Estoy cansada de la distancia, quiero a mi amigo de vuelta —contestó Pepper, correspondiendo el gesto.

—Yo también.

Pepper no pudo evitar sonreír al escucharse correspondida, y, aunque tenía ganas de darle un abrazo, se limitó a apretar un poco más el agarre de sus manos.

—Visión dijo que fuiste embrujado, ¿tienes alguna idea de quién?

—La única que podría tener semejante poder a mi alrededor es Wanda, pero no hemos comprobado ningún gesto sospechoso de su parte… Sinceramente, no tengo ni idea de quién intentó jugármela de esta manera.

—A lo mejor no querían ponerte la zancadilla.

—¿Y qué si no?

—A lo mejor quieren que seas feliz.

—¿Y me puedes explicar cómo?

—Junto al capitán.

—Tienes que estar de broma… ¿No escuchaste lo que te conté antes? ¿Sobre que me mintió y me dejó medio muerto en medio de la nada?

—Sí, y fue un cobarde y un idiota, pero también me contaste lo que te dijo en el sueño y lo feliz que estabas con él. Estás enfadado con él, pero, ¿de verdad le odias?

—Odiarle…

Tony recordó el cariño con el que lo había observado en aquel sueño, la pasión y el afecto entre los dos, lo libre y en paz que se había sentido a su lado al no verse atado por la culpa y el rencor.

Pepper, observando su expresión, sonrió. Intuyó que, al igual que les había sucedido entre los dos, Tony necesitaba tiempo para separar sus sentimientos y apaciguarlos, encontrarles lógica.

—Ya veo… Y, aún con todo, me alegra que la experiencia haya valido para algo. Como si has tenido que vivir ese extraño celo y ese sueño con Rogers para limitarte a abandonar los fármacos, es más que suficiente. Realmente pareces estar mejor.

—Sí, claro, pues los efectos secundarios no son nada divertidos, son una completa mierda —maldijo Tony, agradeciendo el cambio de tema—. Me siento como una de esas muñecas meonas que no paran de orinarse encima.

—¿Te has orinado encima?

—No, pero me he despertado más de una noche agradeciendo tener un cuarto de baño propio tan cerca. Ni con infecciones de orina he ido tantas veces al baño. Por no hablar de lo que está resultando al obligar de repente a mi cuerpo a comer tanto, cuando no estoy acostumbrado. Las náuseas que produce obligar a mi estómago a tragar sin más son horribles.

—Eso es raro en ti… Siempre has sido de los que ha aguantado sin vomitar hasta las borracheras más locas. Tu pobre estómago no suele reaccionar así, aunque después del estrés al que has sometido tu cuerpo…

—Vamos, si me dices mi hígado, pero mi estómago… Si lo he mantenido a base de puras cosas ricas.

—El café, el alcohol, las hamburguesas y las rosquillas te sabrán muy bien, pero distan mucho de ser una comida saludable.

—Pues esa era la gasolinita que regía mi vida, al parecer. Cuando me limitaba a comer eso, genial. Me meten cosas raras en la dieta y tengo ganas de vomitar todo el tiempo, pero a la vez muchas ganas de comer porque no me sacian todas esas hojas verdes que Rhods insiste en que me coma.

Algo en la cabeza de Pepper hizo un repentino click, cual interruptor, al escuchar lo último.

—¿Un momento, muchas ganas de comer? ¿En plan cosas específicas? ¿Cómo antojos?

—No es como si fuera una novedad, siempre he sido caprichoso al comer.

—Sí, pero nunca antes has tenido nauseas también, ni una micción reducida… ¿Has notado algún cambio más en tu cuerpo?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Algo como el color de tu piel.

—Estoy un poco más pálido, pero no es tan preocupante —dijo Tony ofendido. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, él también echaba de menos el color bronceado de su piel. Estaba tan paliducho que verse en el espejo le recordaba a Rogers recién salido del congelador.

—No, me refiero a… ¿cómo luce tu pecho?

—¡Pepper, ¿y esas preguntas?! —exclamó Tony, llevándose las manos al pecho con un burlón ademán melodramático—. Cualquiera pensaría que intentas seducirme.

—No, quiero decir… ¿Notas tus pezones más oscuros?

Tony frunció el ceño, pero al ver la intensa mirada de Pepper se decidió a desanudar la corbata y a desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa negra para poder observarse.

—Es un poco difícil con esta ropa, y no es que me fije mucho en eso, pero puede que sí, ¿por qué?

—¿Algún cambio más? Lo que sea, aunque te parezca que no tiene conexión.

—Bueno, quizás que siento la piel de mi cuello extremadamente sensible. Y es frustrante porque el hecho de que la marca esté ahí complica más la sensación, y ya debería haber comenzado a desaparecer, ¡y sigue igual! Igual de persistente que el idiota del alfa que la hizo…

—Tony, todos esos síntomas… Existe la posibilidad de que sean…

—¿Sean qué, Pep? Escúpelo ya, linda —pidió, abotonándose de nuevo la camisa.

—De que sean un embarazo, Tony.

 **Lunes, 11 de diciembre de 2017**

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Alessia D. Cavallone** , **BUCKHARDT** , **EternalReader15** y **Badprinsses**!


	16. Aviso navideño

¡Hola a todo el mundo!

Antes que nada, no os asustéis. Este no es un aviso para decir que me voy a tirar a la bartola todas las vacaciones de Navidad y que os voy a dejar sin capítulos durante dos semanas. No, no, no, todo lo contrario. He sentido tanto cariño como ficker este año que me he decidido a daros un pequeño regalito navideño, así que..., ¡vamos con ello!

Os he preparado un **sorteo navideño** con todo mi cariño y con todo lo que soy capaz de daros. Sé que la costumbre es que el premio sean cestas, pero lo veo un poco difícil en nuestro caso.

En fin, hay **dos premios** , un oneshot y un drabble. En caso de resultar ganadores de alguno de los dos, podréis elegir cualquiera de los ships de los fandoms que hay en mi perfil y tendréis un regalo dedicado de vuestra querida MeimiCaro.

Para participar hay dos categorías, divididas según el premio:

Quienes opten al **oneshot** , tendrán que compartir vía **Instagram** su frase favorita de cualquiera de mis fics usando como pie de foto el hashtag **#NavidadConMeimiCaro**.

Quienes quieran el **drabble** , tendrán que compartir un deseo navideño como fickers a través de **Twitter** usando el hashtag # **NavidadConMeimiCaro**.

Obviamente, podéis participar en las dos si queréis.

¡La fecha límite es el 20 de diciembre! Así que el 21 ya tendremos los nombres ganadores que comunicaré a partir de mis redes sociales. Cualquier duda, no temáis en preguntarme.

En fin, con estas palabras, ¡que empiece la diversión!


	17. Capítulo 14

**Capítulo 14**

Tony observó a Pepper de hito en hito mientras una sonrisa expectante comenzaba a surcar su rostro lentamente, esperando que se tratara de una broma.

—Vamos, Pep, ¿te has vuelto a pasar la noche viendo pelis de Sandra Bullock?

Pepper frunció el ceño, molesta por el comentario.

—¿Crees que tengo tiempo para ver siquiera una? La última película que vi fue un aburridísimo documental por la inauguración del nuevo centro de investigación de la compañía Byrne.

Tony soltó una ligera risita, recordando demasiado bien lo puntilloso que era el CEO de Byrne con la historia familiar. Ese documental tuvo que haber sido eterno.

—Y no intentes desviarme del tema. Opino que es una posibilidad con muchas papeletas, Tony.

—Es imposible, es imposible —dijo Tony, esforzándose por mantener la sonrisa y quitarle hierro al asunto.

—También lo era que te marcaran en un sueño, y ahí la tienes, como una preciosa cicatriz en tu cuello.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Tony se congeló, sorprendido de una respuesta tan directa que casi le pareció un ataque. Si no fuera por la mirada preocupada de Pepper, lo habría interpretado como tal. Poco a poco, Tony sintió como todo a su alrededor fue perdiendo el color, según su mente ahondaba ante la mera posibilidad de que fuera posible. ¿Realmente era así? Si la marca se había efectuado entre él y Rogers en la dinámica de aquel indefinido y extraño sueño, ¿qué podía impedir que hubiera quedado embarazado cuando había compartido su celo?

—No, no, no, no —dijo Tony rápidamente, levantándose de su asiento y comenzando a deambular por la habitación ante la atenta mirada de Pepper—. Es totalmente imposible.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?

—La mera idea es estúpida. Después de tanto tiempo tomando hormonas en inhibidores y supresores, es totalmente imposible que haya funcionado.

—Cosas más raras han pasado.

—¿A la primera? Ni de coña, Pepper.

—Quién sabe, no estamos hablando de un alfa cualquiera, Tony. Estamos hablando de un Alfa Prime como Steve Rogers. Si pudo marcarte en un sueño, también puede…

—¡No lo digas! No ha pasado, no estoy en estado.

—¿En serio, Tony? ¿Y me puedes decir cómo me explicas tu volatilidad hormonal?

—Es solo porque he dejado los fármacos y mi cuerpo está adaptándose.

—Recuerda que estuve contigo antes de que pasara todo lo de Afganistán y te metieras toda esa porquería en vena, y tus hormonas omega no eran tan claras.

—No son claras, nadie se ha dado cuenta.

—Nadie que no te conozca, pero yo lo hago mejor que nadie. Y, como bien dices, tengo un olfato muy agudo.

—Maldita beta sabueso…

—Te he oído.

—Esa era la intención.

Pepper rodó los ojos.

—Para cualquier persona normal, no hay cambio aparente, pero yo sí lo huelo. Es sutil, pero puedo notar cómo tu aroma es mucho más dulce que antes. Y si las cosas son como temo, dará igual si usas inhibidores o supresores, según progrese tus hormonas serán más fuertes y se notará.

—¡Únicamente mis hormonas están locas porque he sometido a mi cuerpo a demasiado, nada más!

—¿Y qué me dices de la marca, entonces? Eres tan consciente como yo que la permanencia de la marca durante tanto tiempo, cuando el capitán y tú ni siquiera habéis estado en la misma habitación, es extraño. Hace mucho que debería haber comenzado a desaparecer.

—Es de Rogers de quien estamos hablando. Hasta en eso es un alfa testarudo.

—O es porque, al estar embarazado de él, el vínculo se mantiene intacto hasta el momento del parto.

—¡No puedo estar esperando un hijo de Steve! —gritó Tony, desesperado.

—Deja de pensar con tus miedos y se racional, Tony.

Tony lucía como un animal enjaulado y acorralado. Aunque a Pepper le dolía verle así, sabía que no le beneficiaría en nada ser blanda con él en ese momento. Si las cosas eran como pensaba, necesitaba ser clara para que dejara de vivir en su nube y se preparara. Le apoyaría con todo lo que tenía.

—Me hablaste sobre vuestro encuentro, lo que hablasteis. Ambos fuisteis sinceros porque pensasteis que no era real, así que fue liberador, ¿no? Fuiste sincero en todo con él, así que, si decidiste tener relaciones con Steve en el sueño…

—¡No es cuestión de amarle u odiarle! ¿Es que no lo entiendes, Pepper? ¡NO CONFÍO EN ÉL!

Tony jadeó, cansado y alborotado, sintiendo el corazón a mil en su pecho y el mareo por la fatiga sobre él. Sintió el peso de su afirmación sobre los hombros, intentando hundirle. Agotado, se hincó de rodillas en el suelo.

—¡Tony! —exclamó Pepper, sentándose en el suelo junto a él y tomándole de los hombros—. Respira, necesitas relajarte. Si lo que tememos es verdad, no puedes estresarte.

Tony apretó el agarre de una de las manos de Pepper con la suya, agradeciendo el contacto cálido y seguro que la beta le aportaba.

—En el pasado, no había persona en la que confiara más que en él. Después de escuchar todas las anécdotas que mi padre contaba, ¿cómo no hacerlo? Era el héroe de mi padre y el mío también. Y al encontrarle en persona, ver como se mantenía siempre correcto y justo, estúpidamente perfecto, solo pude confiar más y más en él. Era el hombre intachable que admiraba con todo mi corazón… Pero ya no. Su palabra ya no vale nada para mí. ¿Es todo un contraste, verdad? Que estuviera en las nubes y ahora esté en el fango… El contraste duele como el demonio, Peps… —Tony hizo una pausa, sintiendo el ardor lacerante que producía decir esos pensamientos en voz alta, quemándole el pecho—. Así que, da igual si lo quiero o lo odio. ¿Cómo puedo estar cerca de alguien en quien no confío? ¿Como voy a poder tener un vínculo tan poderoso como un hijo con él? ¿Cómo dejar que una persona así se acerque a mi…, bebé?

A Pepper se le inundaron los ojos de lágrimas al escucharle. Era obvio para ella que Tony no odiaba a Steve, todo lo contrario, lo quería con todo su corazón. Y esperaba que esos sentimientos y el paso del tiempo, ayudaran a solucionar las cosas entre los dos igual que había sido entre ella y Tony. Pero que albergara esos sentimientos solo era peor. Cuando alguien que amas destroza tu confianza, la herida no desaparece fácilmente.

Sin saber qué más podía hacer para paliar su dolor, Pepper abrazó a Tony con todas sus fuerzas.

 **Lunes, 18 de diciembre de 2017**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Primero que nada, quería agradecer por sus reviews a **EternalReader15, Sheren Bhm, Marin Nikiforov , Alessia D. Cavallone, Badprinsses, BUCKHARDT, kashidan, hitsu-sasuke, Darla Minami** y **Kaeru**. Al parecer, la noticia del capítulo 13 pegó fuerte.

Quería recordaros que quedan, ¡dos días!, para que se acabe el sorteo, así que os invito a que participéis. Recordad que tenéis que usar el hashtag #NavidadConMeimiCaro para que pueda darme por enterada jajajajajajaja.

En fin, con esto os digo, ¡muchas gracias por leer!


	18. Capítulo 15

**Capítulo 15**

El mismo día de aquel extraño entrenamiento en el exterior, Steve buscó a Clint con decisión de intercambiar un par de palabras con él. Tuvo que hacer mano de todo su autocontrol para esperar hasta después de la cena, cuando todo el mundo comenzó a desmigajarse en pequeños grupos, y así pillar a Clint a solas.

Cuando Clint se levantó de la mesa y se despidió de todos, Steve no tardó en seguirle. Sabía que el arquero conocía de su presencia tras él, pero no aminoró el paso en ningún momento. En su lugar, Clint estaba mordiéndose el labio para evitar reír al oler a la perfección el reconocible aroma del alfa a sus espaldas. Era imposible que el capitán exudara más preocupación por sus poros. Cuando Tony estaba implicado, Steve podía ser tan predecible...

Sus pasos los llevaron a la azotea. Clint se sentó en la baranda de piedra y esperó a que Steve se pusiera a su lado.

—Eliges un curioso lugar para reposar la cena —comentó Steve al pararse junto a él.

—¿Debería haber ido al gimnasio, quizás?

—No, eso podría cortarte la digestión.

—Bueno, a este viejo halcón le relajan las alturas. No hay nada mejor que el aire frío y las vistas para descansar.

Clint se rió entre dientes, al notar que Steve estaba tan tenso que no tardaría en quebrarse como la cuerda de un violín.

—¿Qué tal se encuentra Tony, Clint? —preguntó Steve, incapaz de andarse por las ramas—. ¿Realmente le pasó algo aquél día?

—¿Aquel día?

—Sí, el día en que perdí el conocimiento. Los chicos me dijeron que simplemente actuó como si no le importara lo que sucedió, pero después de hablar con Bucky… Él cree que algo pasó, y viendo cómo ha estado actuando Tony últimamente…, no puedo pensar en otra cosa.

Clint enarcó la ceja, interesado por el instinto de Barnes. Definitivamente era un alfa con los instintos de un sabueso.

—Tengo una ansiedad extraña que me indica que algo estuvo mal, y creo que todavía lo está. Llevo las últimas horas con ese extraño sentimiento acuchillándome por dentro y no lo entiendo.

Clint entrecerró los ojos, leyendo entre líneas ante lo que Steve denominaba como "extraño". Tenía el rostro cansado y entristecido, y Clint deseo con todas sus fuerzas poder decirle la verdad, contarle qué era lo que sufría Tony en silencio, que su instinto no fallaba. Pero no, él bien sabía lo que suponía para un omega sentirse expuesto, más cuando se ocultaba tan celosamente como Tony. Si él quería contarlo, tendría que ser con su propia voz. Se lo debía a Tony y se lo debía a su hijo Nath, que rezaba con todo su corazón que jamás tuviera que vivir tan en conflicto consigo mismo y su condición.

—Tony está bien, Steve. O en proceso de ello, al menos. Ha pasado por unas rachas un poco raras, y tiene tanto con lo que lidiar que no es fácil para él, pero está trabajando en ello. La última vez que hablé con él, me dio la impresión de que estaba volviendo a ser él mismo.

Steve lo observó, absorbiendo cada palabra como si recibir noticias de primera mano sobre Tony fuera agua y él fuera un pobre caminante extraviado en el desierto. Era doloroso ver la cansada felicidad que esas simples palabras podían causar en Steve.

Steve, aunque la sensación de inquietud seguía latente en él, indicándole que seguían existiendo problemas en algún punto alrededor de Tony que no podía terminar de definir, el saber que Tony seguía luchando, que seguía obligando a sus piernas a moverse cada día, era un alivio. Steve deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel sueño fuera real, que realmente pudiera existir un futuro junto a Tony, pero en realidad se contentaba con que Tony volviera a recobrar aquella carismática y orgullosa sonrisa que lo había enamorado.

—Steve —lo llamó Clint, sabiendo que él tampoco era capaz de andarse con rodeos—, ¿sientes algo por Tony?

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—¿En serio, Steve? ¿En serio?

Steve resopló, emitiendo una baja risa agotada.

—¿Tan evidente es?

Aunque se trataba de una mera casualidad, a Clint le acalambró escuchar esa misma frase de los labios de Steve, recordando inevitablemente a Tony.

—Si me preguntas la verdad, sí, lo es. Sé que eres una mamá gallina y tratas de cuidarnos a todos como si fuéramos tus polluelos, pero tu actos cuando Tony está en medio…

—¿No te parecen de buenos amigos?

—No, para nada. Ni siquiera por Bucky te vi perder tanto la cabeza, y mira que hiciste verdaderas locuras para ayudarle.

Steve resopló, sintiéndose estúpido y transparente ante la aguda mirada del halcón. Sinceramente, él siempre esperó que fuera Natasha quien lo arrinconara para hablar de ese tema, no Clint.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Entonces qué?

—Vamos Steve, intentamos ser sinceros aquí.

—Sí, Clint, sí. Siento algo por Tony.

—¿Y sabes qué es?

—Sí, tengo una idea bastante aproximada.

—¿En serio vas a seguir en ese plan? ¿Voy a tener que sacarte la información a cucharadas?

—¡Está bien, está bien! Estoy enamorado de Tony.

—¿Seguro?

Steve lo observó con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo que seguro?

—Bueno, si es una idea que ronda por tu mente como un pajarillo o…

—Estoy enamorado de Tony Stark, Clint. Y probablemente lo esté toda la vida.

—¿Y qué hay con el tema de que es un alfa? Tú pareces de esos que va buscando a su omega destinado.

Clint se sintió como un cabrón con esa pregunta, sabiendo que era todo una gran mentira ideada por Tony como escudo, pero conociendo al capitán no había mejor forma de saber si realmente iba en serio o no.

Steve rió, totalmente ajeno a los pensamientos de Clint, apreciando sus dolorosamente acertadas palabras.

—Supongo que todos vamos con una idea de lo que queremos de una pareja, pero es no quiere decir que, cuando te enamoras, realmente lo hagas de una persona que cumpla ese tipo. A veces la vida nos da sorpresas, Clint. Y Tony es la más fascinante de mi vida.

—¿Entonces por qué no luchas?

—Sé que no hablará conmigo.

El hecho de que diera la batalla por perdida puso a Clint de los nervios y le llenaron los deseos de zarandearlo como una piñata, intentando que por una vez el capitán dejara de pensar con racionalidad solo en las batallas y lo aplicara también en su vida personal.

—En realidad —comenzó a decir Steve, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de responderle Clint nada—, he tomado la determinación de hacer algo para remediar las cosas. No me importa si nunca estamos realmente juntos, pero quiero que Tony sea feliz y haré lo que esté en mi mano para conseguirlo. Por eso estoy aquí, hablando contigo. Necesito saber cómo está Tony para decidirme por cómo actuar. Aunque, sinceramente, sigo sin estar del todo seguro de qué debo hacer.

—Mira, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es mover el culo e intentarlo. Ya tienes el no, así que no pierdes nada por intentarlo. Para lograr resultados, tienes que poner tu esfuerzo en conseguir el sí. Aunque la posibilidad sea del 0.001%, ¿no merece la pena?

Steve lo miró con detenimiento y, por primera vez en días, Clint vio como se formaba una sonrisa sincera en sus labios. Era pequeña y seguía manteniendo rastros de cansancio, pero una sonrisa sincera al fin.

—Más que nada.

Clint palmeó su hombro con comodidad, aprovechando la altura que le daba estar sentado en la baranda de piedra.

—Además, estamos hablando de Tony, si algo tiene ese científico chiflado…

—Es que jamás sabes con qué te puede salir.

—Exacto.

Clint no pudo evitar pensar que la sonrisa de Steve tenía que ser contagiosa o algo, o quizás se debía porque había dejado de emitir ese tenso aroma a alfa preocupado y eso también le había aliviado a él. Con todo, no dejó de pensar que las cosas, por fin, avanzaban.

—Un minuto de atención, por favor —interrumpió la voz de Viernes a través de los altavoces del recinto—. Se ruega que los miembros de la iniciativa Vengadores se reúnan en el salón común en cinco minutos.

 **Lunes, 25 de diciembre de 2017**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores! ¡Felices fiestas!

Madre mía, vamos ya por quince capítulos, ¿os dais cuenta? Yo estoy un poco sorprendida porque hemos alcanzado ya esta cifra y yo esperaba que la historia tomara..., treinta capítulos. No os asustéis, no voy a dejar cosas en blanco por limitarme a un mero número. Lo que sucede es que aunque puedo montar toda la trama de una historia en el primer borrador, soy incapaz de medirla en capítulos. Así que, si me motivo mucho..., pues siempre me paso. Por lo que es muy probable que nos pasemos de la cifra de los treinta, espero que eso no agüe la historia a nadie.

En fin, antes de despedirme por esta semana, os invito a leer mi oneshot stony navideño **_Snowman_** , el resultado de uno de los premios del sorteo # **NavidadConMeimiCaro**.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	19. Capítulo 16

**Capítulo 16**

Rhodey entró en el formal despacho sin llamar, esperando encontrar a Tony allí. Era curioso que de un tiempo a esa parte se la pasara por la cabeza mirar primero en su despacho antes que en el taller. Si en el pasado le hubieran intentado asociar a Tony con un adicto al trabajo, se habría reído a carcajadas. Tony adoraba crear sus juguetes en el taller, ¿pero el trabajo de oficina? ¿La burocracia? Y aunque siempre había deseado que su amigo sentara un poco la cabeza y se tomara las cosas más en serio, jamás se imaginó que finalmente lo haría tras vivir semejantes experiencias. A veces deseaba que Tony pudiera regresar a aquellos tiempos pícaros y despreocupados en los que se limitaba a seguir su inventiva y curiosidad, pero era perfectamente consciente que no se podía volver el tiempo atrás.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, visualizando el despacho con mirada rápida en busca de Tony. Lo encontró recargado en su silla, con los codos apoyados en la mesa y el ceño fruncido, pero se sorprendió al descubrir que no estaba solo, sino que Pepper estaba a su lado.

—¿Pepper?

—Rhods —lo saludó Pepper con una sonrisa. Rodeó la mesa y se acercó a él para darle un abrazo—. Hacía mucho que no te veía, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, bien, mejorando poco a poco —Rhodey se separó de ella, contemplando las líneas tensas de su expresión. Tenía los ojos irritados y lucía cansada—. ¿Y tú? No nos veíamos desde la rueda de prensa…

Pepper asintió, caminando de vuelta al lado de Tony. Rhodey instintivamente la siguió.

—Sí, han pasado muchas cosas desde entonces. Pero todo va sobre ruedas en la compañía.

Rhodey dirigió su mirada a Tony, esperando una explicación que diera lugar a por qué la beta estaba en el complejo, pero él se mantuvo en silencio, como si apenas se hubiera dado cuenta de su entrada en la habitación. La expresión severa y confundida del omega solo le dio a entender que estaba pasando algo serio, como la presencia sorpresiva de Pepper le había hecho sospechar. Rhodey, intentando romper el raro silencio que se había formado entre ellos y llamar la atención de Tony, carraspeó.

—Y bien, Pepper, ¿qué te trae por aquí? De todos los sitios en los que esperaba verte, este era el último.

—Bueno… —murmuró Pepper, dirigiéndole una mirada a Tony, que por fin parecía estar prestando atención a la conversación. Parpadeó desorientado, realmente perplejo al no haberse dado cuenta de la presencia de Rhodey antes.

—Fui a buscarla en busca de consejo —explicó Tony al fin—, creo que fue más instintivo que otra cosa. Me puse excusas para visitar la torre, pensando en cosas que tenía que recoger del taller y que no había tenido oportunidad. Supongo que en el fondo sabía que si iba, me encontraría con ella. Al final —añadió con una sonrisa tenue y cansada—, ni fui a mi taller ni nada.

Con cansancio y todo, Tony al fin comenzó a dar señas de relajarse; sus hombros perdieron parte de la tensión y se hundieron en el mullido respaldo de su silla.

—Así que, ¿todo bien?

Pepper y Tony cruzaron una mirada, sonriendo sutilmente. Tony tomó su mano sobre la mesa y la agarró en una caricia cariñosa y fraternal. Rhodey contempló ese detalle con curiosidad. Tony, sin darse cuenta, estaba liberando hormonas omega que transmitían su tranquilidad, lo a gusto que estaba en compañía de la beta; sintió que, finalmente, las cosas estaban volviendo a ser como antes.

—La verdad es que cuando pasó todo lo que implicó celebrar aquella rueda de prensa, supe que tenía que estar al lado de Tony y ayudarle, enterrar el hacha de guerra y volver a los viejos tiempos. Así que intenté ayudarle en aquel momento.

—Pero supongo que aun quedaban sentimientos sin resolver entre nosotros, aun si ambos decidimos enterrar el hacha de guerra… Las cosas aún parecían forzadas y no terminaba de sentirse bien del todo. Supongo que necesitábamos tiempo para asimilar lo que implicaba estar en paz de nuevo.

Lo último lo dijo Tony con una sonrisa traviesa. No llegó a sus ojos con el vigor que le caracterizaba, aún lucía preocupado y cansado, pero fue algo. El aroma dulzón a su alrededor solo acentuó ese sentimiento. Pepper le pellizcó la nariz en respuesta.

—El día en que tú me des paz será cuando esté en el descanso eterno, con los sustos que bien te gusta darme.

—Ni con esas Peps. Te seguiré como fantasma y te llevaré a casas forestales a asustar a los adolescentes. ¿Te imaginas que hagan una película sobre nosotros? Sería un caso bastante picante.

Pepper y Rhodey rieron, sabiendo que Tony no tenía remedio.

—En fin, me alegro que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien entre ustedes dos —dijo Rhodey con sinceridad, palmeando suavemente el hombro de la beta—. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que te he echado de menos, Pepper.

Pepper lo miró con comprensión.

—¿Te ha hecho sufrir mucho?

—Ni te lo imaginas.

—Sois unos dramas.

Ambos lo observaron con una ceja enarcada. Si no fuera porque era a él al que estaban fulminando con los ojos, le habría encantado hacer una foto.

—¿Nos vas a hablar tú, precisamente tú, de ser dramático? —preguntó Rhodey, cruzándose de brazos.

Tony abrió la boca para contestar, pero la voz de Viernes le interrumpió.

—Señor, los resultados han sido completados —dijo la IA, mostrando en pantalla un documento sin abrir.

Tony tragó duro y apretó el agarre que aún mantenía en la mano de Pepper. El perfume a su alrededor cambió rápidamente como síntoma de su malestar. Ella le acarició la mano con el pulgar, intentando darle ánimos.

—¿Resultados de qué? ¿En qué has metido la nariz esta vez, Tony? —preguntó Rhodey, preocupado. No le gustaban los secretos y, por otro lado, no dejaba de darse cuenta que los cambios en el aroma de Tony cada vez eran más obvios. Los demás no tardarían en descubrir lo que Tony era y tendrían que tener un plan cuando el momento llegara. Un plan que no tenían, causando aún más intranquilidad en él.

—En su defensa, esta vez Tony no ha metido nada.

—¡Pepper!

—¿Qué? Si nos encontráramos ante el caso de que hubieras sido tú el que metió la _nariz_ , no estaríamos haciendo estas pruebas.

—¿Lo haces a posta, verdad?

—¿El qué?

—¿Podéis seguir con esto después de explicarme qué está pasando?

Rhodey los observó, expectante, y Pepper en cambio dirigió su mirada a Tony, sabiendo que tenía que ser él el que explicara todo. Tony suspiró, conociendo lo suficiente a Rhodey como para saber que no sería fácil contárselo.

—Rhods, tiene relación con el _sueño…_ —Tony se calló, reflexionando cuál era la mejor manera de explicarle la situación sin que terminara con un Rhodey desmayado en el suelo de su despacho.

—Ese dichoso sueño...—resopló Rhodey, recordando toda lo que había supuesto descubrir que Tony había sido marcado ante la atenta mirada de Visión, Viernes y suya. No había día en que no se sintiera culpable desde entonces—. Esa locura me ha traído de cabeza desde que me lo dijiste… Visión y yo hemos estado pensando quién podría ser el descerebrado que te hechizó. Si nos salimos de Wanda, solo puede ser un extraterrestre, pero no se nos ocurre cómo ni quién… Y esa dichosa marca no desaparece.

Tony y Pepper volvieron a cruzar miradas.

—¿Y recuerdas todo lo que ha estado pasando desde que me obligaste a dejar los fármacos?

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente?

—A todo el tema de la comida, las náuseas, tener ganas de mear todo el tiempo…

—Bueno, es normal con todo lo que estás pasando. Entre el estrés, tener que dejar los fármacos… Es normal que tu cuerpo presente cambios durante una temporada.

Una vez más, Pepper y Tony cruzaron miradas.

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡Estas miraditas que os estáis lanzando me están poniendo de los nervios! Explicadme de una buena vez qué está pasando y qué resultados son esos.

—Rhods, Pepper cree que la razón de esos cambios no es la medicación, sino… Pepper cree que estoy embarazado.

Rhodey se quedó en silencio, casi sin pestañear, esperando que en cualquier momento alguno de los dos empezara a reírse de lo que, en su opinión, tenía que ser una broma.

—Eso es imposible.

—Dije lo mismo pero…

—¿En serio lo crees? Si pudieron marcarle en ese _sueño_ o lo que sea, ¿cómo no va a poder estar en estado?

—Porque tenía el cuerpo lleno de hormonas por los fármacos y es totalmente imposible que suceda algo así a la primera.

—Ahí está el otro… —dijo Pepper, rodando los ojos—. ¡Estaba en estado de celo! Si está en celo, no importa cuántas hormonas alfa se haya metido en vena, ¡es posible!

Rhodey agradeció que la prótesis le sostuviera en pie porque tenía la impresión de que se iba a desmayar. O a vomitar. Cualquiera de las dos opciones valía para la manera en que su estómago estaba dando piruetas. Tony observó, alarmado, como el rostro de Rhodey palidecía por momentos, temiendo que sus premoniciones fueran correctas y el beta acabara inconsciente en el suelo.

—Ey, Rhods, respira —le pidió Tony, abanicándole con una carpeta de su escritorio.

Pepper se acercó a él, sosteniéndole y llevándole hasta la mesa para que se apoyase. Pero Rhodey estaba totalmente ajeno a todo eso. En su cabeza estaban repitiéndose los recuerdos que albergaba su mente sobre los días que habían pasado desde que Tony había sufrido aquella crisis. Como beta que era, la cuestión del embarazo y sus posibilidades no estaba tan arraigada en su mente como lo podía estar en un omega como Tony o en una beta como Pepper, así que esa posibilidad jamás pasó por su mente. Pero con esa nueva posibilidad en su mente sus recuerdos comenzaron a adquirir otro significado; para su horror, se dio cuenta de que podía ser verdad. Miró a Tony, dándose cuenta de por qué su rostro lucía tan severo y confundido al fin.

—Tony…

Rhodey sabía mejor que nadie lo que suponía para Tony su relación con Steve, lo mucho que estaba sufriendo en ese momento por estar varado en ninguna parte con él cuando ambos estaban tan cerca. No podía olvidarle alejándose, pero tampoco estaba seguro de querer acercarse. Y si ese bebé estaba de verdad en su vientre, Tony ya no tendría la libre elección sobre qué hacer con Steve cuando estuviera preparado. Su corazón sufrió al pensar en las penurias que su mejor amigo, su casi hermano, tenía que estar viviendo en ese momento.

—Bueno, solo hay una forma de saber si Pepper tiene razón o no —dijo Tony, decidiendo que no podían seguir con esa dolorosa y preocupante situación. Su voz tembló, pero eso no quebrantó su resolución.

Con esas palabras, abrió el archivo.

 **Lunes, 8 de enero de 2018**

¡Feliz año a todos, lindas flores!

Lo sé, lo sé... Os dejé una semananita abandonados, ¡lo siento! Me puse malísima de gripe y mi cerebro era gelatina chunga. No había manera de que funcionara como era debido. Intenté escribir el capítulo, pero incluso para mi mente griposa era un desastre. Apenas tenía 700 palabras y era un descontrol. Que va, que va... Preferí esperar a cometer un desastre.

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **kashidan** , **EternalReader15** , **Anónimo** y **Badprinsses**!

En fin, espero que os haya gustado. ¡Hasta el próximo lunes!


	20. Capítulo 17

**Capítulo 17**

Todos se reunieron en el salón común con la incomprensión y la alarma plasmadas con claridad en sus rostros. Había un nerviosismo general en la habitación, haciendo que el estado de alerta se acrecentara al verse los rostros unos a otros.

—¿Qué puede haber pasado para que haya tanta urgencia? —preguntó Scott, sentándose incómodamente en el sofá. Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión.

—¿Ha habido algún ataque? —preguntó Clint, que se mantuvo al lado de Steve.

—No me ha llegado ninguna información al respecto, pero… —dijo Natasha, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quizás no lo ha habido aún, pero hay amenaza de uno —opinó Bucky, que estaba sentado junto a Natasha.

—¿Puedes percibir algo, Wanda? —preguntó Scott.

Wanda negó con la cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra. Tenía el rostro contrariado por la frustración y la preocupación. Steve la compadeció, entendiendo su sentimiento de impotencia. Se acercó a ella y le masajeó suavemente el hombro en señal de apoyo, obteniendo la atención de su mirada.

—Sea lo que sea que Tony tiene que contarnos, debemos estar preparados.

Los demás solo pudieron responderle con un mudo asentimiento, en ese momento se abrieron las puertas dando paso a Rhodey y, para sorpresa de todos, Pepper. Eran obvias las marcas que la tensión estaban haciendo estragos en sus rostros. Pepper lucía seria, y para Steve la situación tenía que serlo si ella estaba allí en el complejo. Sin embargo, el mayor impacto fue el ademán agrio y preocupado del coronel. Después de tantos meses observando su expresión neutral, verle tan expresivo, tan decaído, era suficiente como para encender la luz roja en todos ellos. Fue imposible no hacer eco de sus emociones y pensar en el hombre que no estaba presente.

Pepper apretó la mano de Rhodey en un gesto amistoso y tranquilizador, haciendo que el coronel inspirara hondo y recobrara un poco la compostura, enviándole una sonrisa tenue. Steve captó por el rabillo del ojo como Sam se tensaba y apretaba los labios.

—Coronel, ¿dónde está Tony? —preguntó Natasha, sin andarse por las ramas.

A Natasha poco le importó la mirada acerada que Rhodey le envió. Se mantuvo firme, sabiendo que las cosas estaban mal.

—¿Pepper? —preguntó Clint—. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pepper enarcó una ceja ante lo que le pareció una pregunta impertinente, como si fuera una intrusa. Pero entendió que, sin Tony a su lado y mayor explicación sobre lo que suponía su estancia allí, debería parecerlo. La beta se tragó el suspiro que intentaba escapar de sus labios, maldiciendo a Tony por pedirle que se quedara. Sabía que lo había hecho por Rhodey, pero eso no le facilitaba las cosas.

Al sentir como la tensión aumentaba a ritmos alarmantes a causa de la cantidad de alfas preocupados que exudaban sus hormonas sin darse cuenta, volviendo el aire de la habitación irrespirable, deseó que hubiera algo que sirviera para contrarrestarlo. Pero la única opción era que un omega liberara sus propias hormonas, algo imposible porque el único en el equipo era Tony.

—Coronel, señorita Potts, ¿qué ha pasado?

A Steve poco le importó ser blanco de sus miradas. Solo quería respuestas y estaba cansado de acobardarse por las cicatrices de la guerra. Rhodey lo observaba como si deseara que el suelo a sus pies se abriera y lo tragara; Pepper solo lo miraba con una extraña expresión que Steve no pudo catalogar del todo, pero intuyó que lo observaba con algo muy parecido a la pena. Steve se sacudió ese pensamiento, dejándolo aparcado en su mente.

Una pantalla holográfica se encendió antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, mostrando a Tony.

—Hola a todos, perdón por haceros llamar con tanta urgencia, pero me temo que esto no podía esperar.

El holograma le daba a Tony un aspecto azulado, pero eso no evitaba poder apreciar la seriedad de sus rasgos. Quizás él mismo se dio cuenta de eso porque forzó una sonrisa. Llevaba unas gafas de cristal transparente y montura blanca que reflectaban con ayuda del foco y la cámara, ocultando los ojos de Tony.

—Podéis evitar esas caras tan largas, no os preocupéis, no es nada para merecer esas caras de velatorio. Necesito comunicaros que, durante un periodo de tiempo indefinido, estaré fuera del complejo. Sin embargo, mantendré la comunicación mediante la red interna de los dispositivos que tenemos y Viernes, sobre todo.

La escueta y vaga explicación extrañó a Steve, que cruzó miradas con Natasha y descubrió que a ella también le parecía todo aquello demasiado sospechoso. ¿A qué venía la presencia de Pepper en el complejo entonces? ¿Y por qué parecía que Rhodey se hubiera tragado mil cuchillos antes de entrar en la sala?

—¿Y qué se supone que vas a hacer ahí fuera? —preguntó Natasha.

—Me temo que, por el momento, es sorpresa.

—¿No que ibas a mantener una política transparente con el equipo? —preguntó Scott.

—Sí, y los informes estarán disponibles para todos. Pero como en este momento no tengo nada, no os lo puedo comunicar. Te enteraras de toda la burocracia que tengo pendiente en su momento Scottie, no te preocupes.

Scott arrugó la nariz ante el apodo, con desagrado, arrancándole una pequeña risa a Wanda. Se sonrojó al recibir las miradas de todos y se mordió el labio, avergonzada. Sabía que no era el momento para reírse, y quizás el gesto no era tan gracioso, pero su cuerpo estaba tan en tensión que se le había escapado una risa involuntaria. Estaba tan sumida en su propia vergüenza que no se fijó en las expresiones enternecidas de Tony y Scott. Steve le palmeó suavemente el brazo, sonriéndole e instándole a alzar la mirada de nuevo.

—¿No nos puedes decir nada? —preguntó Clint.

—A su debido tiempo, lo prometo.

—¿Dónde estás, Tony? —preguntó Wanda, cortando totalmente el hilo de la conversación. Aún tenía rastros obvios de rubor en sus mejillas, pero se obligó a sí misma a recuperar la seriedad y a preguntar algo que había percibido desde el comienzo de la conversación—. Ya no estás en el complejo, ¿verdad?

Wanda, al ver que Tony no se había arriesgado a salir con los demás a la reunión, le extrañó. Tony podía ser muchas cosas, pero no era un cobarde. Y hacer ese encuentro a través de un holograma mientras estaba escondido en la otra punta del edificio resultaba absurdo. Así que intentó rastrearlo, sin obtener resultados. La sonrisa de Tony se amplió. Al ser una imagen holográfica de él en pie, no había dato alguno de su entorno ni de su ubicación.

—Tan hábil como siempre. Sí, ya estoy fuera.

—¿Tanta urgencia cuando ya estás fuera? —preguntó Scott.

—¿Tienes alguna idea aproximada sobre cuánto tiempo estarás fuera? —preguntó Clint, sepultando la pregunta de Scott.

La sospecha de que Clint sabía más de lo que contaba se consolidó en Steve al comprobar su mirada sagaz.

—Lo siento, no puedo dar fechas. Solo puedo decir que será un tiempo.

—Tony, ¿va todo bien? —preguntó Steve, preocupado. Aunque les comunicaba todo con una sonrisa, a Steve aquello le recordaba a una huída en toda regla. Eso o un plan suicida. Y conociendo a Tony como lo conocía, temía que la segunda opción tuviera muchas más papeletas de ganar el premio.

Tony suspiró, contemplando la expresión de Steve.

—De verdad, os estáis preocupando por nada. Os he avisado de urgencia porque me he tenido que marchar a toda prisa. Estaré un tiempo fuera y era necesario que lo supierais, pero solo es burocracia, burocracia y más burocracia. Y yo que creía que ese viejo cuervo estaba amargado por estar estreñido…

El sonido de papeles cayendo llamó la atención de Tony, desviando la mirada de la cámara.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Tony.

—Sí, solo se me ha caído uno de los ficheros que tenía en el escritorio —contestó una voz fuera de cámara.

—¿Visión? —preguntó Wanda, reconociendo la voz.

Pero Visión o no la escuchó o hizo como si no lo hubiera hecho, porque siguió hablando.

—Me temo que algunos documentos se han mezclado.

—¿Algunos? —preguntó Tony, alejándose de la cámara y desapareciendo—. Me temo que esto es más que algunos, pero lo ordenaremos rápido. Empecemos por Strange. ¡Ay! —exclamó Tony, regresando ante la cámara con aspecto apurado y cojeando, como si se hubiera tropezado—. Me olvidaba de vosotros. En fin, eso es todo. Portaos como niños buenos y haced los deberes. Buenas noches.

La conversación se cortó y la imagen holográfica desapareció. Rhodey y Pepper sonreían, divertidos por la escena que había presentado Tony. Parecían mucho más tranquilos, lo que hizo dudar a Steve sobre el motivo real de su preocupación y nerviosismo. ¿Simplemente temían que ese encuentro, con las cosas tan inestables como aún estaban, saliera mal? ¿O había algo más? Ellos se limitaron a rehacer sus pasos, desapareciendo por los pasillos en silencio sin darle la oportunidad a nadie de intentar preguntarles nada.

Wanda cogió a Steve del brazo y, antes de que las conversaciones se reanudaran en la habitación, se lo llevó casi a rastras. Había veces en las que Steve no paraba de sorprenderse de cómo una chica tan pequeña podía tener tanta fuerza cuando estaba ansiosa.

—No sé cómo lo han hecho, pero Rhodey y Potts tenían alguna clase de potente escudo mental sobre ellos —afirmó Wanda al verse solos en uno de los pasillos—. No te dejes engañar por su charla jovial. Nos están ocultando algo, algo serio.

 **Lunes, 15 de enero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues ya hemos llegado al punto de inflexión, creo yo. Cuando escribí la sinopsis en su momento, temí estar revelando demasiado a la primera, pero viendo las reacciones que ha tenido el fic a lo largo de los capítulos..., creo que no fue tan mala idea, ¿no?

Gracias a **Badprinsses, Sayuki Yukimura, anaisescalona12, Maar, EternalReader15, Kaeru,** **.906, kashidan** y **Formin**. En serio, muchas gracias a todos por sus bellísimos comentarios, ¡ya hemos llegado a los 100! Soy muy, muy, muy feliz. Y espero que esta historia os haga igualmente felices al leerla.

Recordad que podéis seguirme a través de mis redes sociales (Twitter, Facebook e Instagram). Suelo subir cositas lindas 7u7...

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos el próximo lunes!


	21. Capítulo 18

**Capítulo 18**

Visión comenzó a recoger los archivos con el poder de su mente, reorganizando rápidamente cada papel en su carpeta de origen para luego colocarlas cuidadosamente en las estanterías del despacho en el que se encontraban, en lugar de la extraña torre de Pisa que Tony había construido sobre su escritorio horas antes. Aunque Tony, en su defensa, pensó que apenas había tenido tiempo de sacarlos de las cajas antes de hacer acopio de todo su valor y todas sus dotes de actuación y contactar con el complejo. Casi escuchó a Pepper en su mente, recriminándole que el orden jamás había sido una virtud suya. Que para eso la había contratado.

Tony silbó, observando a Visión trabajar a toda velocidad. A veces se le olvidaban las pequeñas delicias que podían hacer con sus poderes.

En medio de aquella habitación tan brillante, llena de tonos blancos y de madera clara, Visión sobresalía sin dudarlo. Incluso en un día tan sombrío como aquel, en el que el sol parecía haber huído como un cobarde. Y el brillo tenue de sus poderes a su alrededor no es que le ayudara mucho. Pero en ese lugar, el que habían elegido como su refugio por el momento, todo eso daba igual. Estaban totalmente aislados, sin ojos curiosos que obligaran a Visión a ocultarse o a disfrazarse. Lo que tenía estar en una pequeña isla artificial de la que era dueño.

Descubrirse en aquel lugar, después de haber llegado con uno de sus trajes a toda velocidad, le había supuesto un shock lo suficientemente fuerte como para marearle. Al pasar las manos por las paredes frías, le inundó una sensación de nostalgia que le dejó totalmente fuera de lugar. Que aquella fuera una de sus propiedades no explicaba por qué tenía esa sensación de añoranza tan fuerte, tan dolorosa. Él no tendía a vincularse con los edificios. No los humanizaba de tal manera para que su cuerpo reaccionara así. El único lugar que le provocaba semejantes emociones era su torre, su bebé. Había vivido tantas cosas allí...

Aunque en voz alta le echó la culpa a las hormonas y a la inestabilidad del embarazo, tanto Visión como él sabían que poco tenía que ver con eso. Aún así, Visión lo ayudó a llegar a su habitación, llevándolo en brazos, permitiéndole descansar en la blanca cama. Y solo fue peor. Porque entonces comprendió que el escenario de su sueño no provenía de ninguna película o algún catálogo de decoración que Pepper le hubiera enseñado. Su mente había recreado esa habitación porque él había estado allí, porque era suya.

Cuando Visión le hizo tomarse una infusión de melisa, intentando tranquilizarle, él se la tomó sin ser plenamente consciente de ello. Su mente estaba sumida en los recuerdos. En el aroma dulce y profundo de la madera y el mar, el lejano sonido de las olas rompiendo suavemente contra la arena inundando cada esquina de la casa, la sensación de la tela bajo su piel… Tony se sintió morir al pasear la mano por ella y notarla tan fría, ajena al calor que recordaba. El cuerpo de Steve no había calentado esas sábanas. Nunca lo había hecho, realmente, en el sinsentido que era todo aquello. Como un eco de sus pensamientos, el cielo fuera se mostró oscuro y sombrío, completamente diferente a la claridad soleada de aquella vez. Parecía que en cualquier momento se desataría una tormenta, pensó al contemplar el cielo a través de las paredes de cristal de la habitación.

Un trueno estalló en la distancia, sobresaltando a Tony y obligándole a deshacerse de sus divagaciones. Fijó la mirada en Visión, desconcertado. El androide había seguido limpiamente su trabajo, respetando completamente su silencio. Tony no sabía si Visión era consciente de en qué había estado pensando, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no lo supiera. No era que cuestiones como el sexo o la lujuria le avergonzaran, pero para él Visión en muchos aspectos era un bebé que apenas terminaba de comprender la complejidad de los sentimientos. Y la dolorosa profundidad de su deseo por Steve, impregnando de manera ponzoñosa sus recuerdos, podían ser tan complicados que solo podrían preocuparle y angustiarle al no saber qué hacer por él.

Al final, todos los ficheros quedaron alfabéticamente ordenados en la estantería, salvo el de Steven Strange que aún permanecía en sus manos.

Miró de reojo la tormenta, sorprendiéndose de lo cruda que se había vuelto de repente. Había vivido tormentas tropicales, sabía lo rápidas, imprevistas y furiosas que podían ser; pero aquel cambio tan radical era, cuanto mínimo, preocupante. Se había mantenido todo el día un clima oscuro y siniestro, pero desde que había finalizado la videollamada los truenos habían comenzado a tronar con furia y los rayos relampagueaban desde el cielo hasta el mar con lo que solo podía describirse como un odio visceral.

Tony observó rápidamente la casa de madera y cristal en la que estaban. Podía parecer endeble, pero la madera era meramente decorativa, buscando que la casa se camuflara con el brillante entorno; por dentro, los muros eran fuertes y estables, con cimientos bien arraigados. Y los cristales eran de la misma tecnología que los que protegían la torre. Haría falta un tanque entero para romperlos. Pero aún así, al ver los relámpagos resonar en una distancia que parecía acortarse cada vez más, no pudo evitar preguntarse si realmente resistiría.

El omega se sacudió los malos pensamientos, sabiendo que, en caso de verdadero peligro, tenían el pequeño taller que estaba a modo de sótano en la casa, porque no había residencia que Tony Stark no comprara a la que no se le adaptara aunque fuera un taller de vacaciones.

—¿Te he dicho ya que te quiero, Vis? —preguntó, obligándose a sí mismo a sonreír y a olvidar la extraña tensión que le erizaba la piel de la nuca de una manera completamente desagradable.

Visión parpadeó, sin entender del todo la declaración amistosa y bromista del omega. En momentos así Tony pensaba que Visión tenía un ligero parecido con Baymax; parpadeaba cuando le costaba mucho asimilar algo, sin cambiar el resto de su expresión facial. El androide abrió la boca, a punto de decir algo, cuando de repente se puso completamente tenso y rodeó a Tony con uno de sus brazos, alterando la densidad de ambos.

Antes de que Tony pudiera ordenarle a Viernes que le indicara qué estaba pasando y que ejecutara los comandos pertinentes, la habitación se llenó de una densa bruma verde.

—¡Eres el mortal más idiota que he conocido, estúpido midgardiano!

Y, antes de que la bruma desapareciera, mostrando su rostro, o que pudiera analizar su olor, Tony supo muy bien de quién se trataba. Sería imposible olvidarse de la voz del omega que había hecho pedazos a su bebé.

—Loki...

 **Lunes, 22 de enero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Antes que nada, muchas gracias a **anaisescalona12** , **brenda1810018** , **Kaeru** , **Sayuki Yukimura** y **kashidan** por sus comentarios. Me gustaría responder a vuestras dudas, pero me temo que todas suponen una curiosa variedad de spoilers que no puedo decir jajajajajajaja. **EternalReader15** , no creas que me he olvidado de ti, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Lo digo con una semana de retraso, pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿no?

Quería deciros que tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas para ustedes, las cuales verán la luz el miércoles. Creo que os gustarán, o al menos esa es mi sospecha jajajajajaja. Las voy a comunicar a través de mis redes sociales, que son Twitter, Facebook e Instagram, ¡así que no os despistéis!

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	22. Capítulo 19

**Capítulo 19**

Tony se aferró a Visión, percibiendo la extraña sensación de que su cuerpo perdía corporeidad según los poderes del androide hacían mella en él; forzando la vista para descubrir el cuerpo de Loki entre la bruma.

Tenía todo el cuerpo en tensión, maldiciendo que el dios apareciera justo en su momento de mayor debilidad. Sabía que, por su parte, Viernes estaba poniendo silenciosamente en marcha todos los protocolos anti intrusos. Pero eso no servía de nada para aliviar a Tony. Él bien sabía que las defensas base que había instalado hasta el momento poco podrían hacer contra él. Y no tenían ahí un Hulk que los ayudara. Los truenos resonaron a su espalda, acrecentando la presión y la adrenalina.

La bruma desapareció con un chasqueo de dedos, mostrando el rostro contrariado del dios omega. Tenía los labios tan apretados que habían perdido el color.

—Por cosas como esta detesto Midgard, ¡no he encontrado seres más irritantes en ningún otro lugar!

Al momento en que el humo desapareció, los microrobots que estaban apostados en cada esquina superior del cuarto dispararon sus rayos. La energía de los reactores arc que poseían habría sido suficiente para dejar a una persona hecha migajas meramente con rozarla, pero a Loki le impactaron los cuatro rayos en pleno tórax y apenas mostró una débil molestia.

—Grandísima tontería —dijo, haciendo un gesto circular con la mano que hizo explotar los robots.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Tony tenía ganas de dar un paso al frente y darle un puñetazo, pero se contuvo por temor a lo que podía pasar. No sería su vida la única en riesgo si se zafaba de la protección de Visión.

—¿Que qué demonios hago aquí? ¡Arreglar el problema que tú creaste, eso hago!

—¿El problema que yo cree…?

La mente de Tony iba a mil por hora, demasiado acelerada por la presencia del dios allí, preguntándose qué podría querer decir. Había tantas cosas que eran culpa suya, tantos errores… ¿Pero qué problema podía estar relacionado con él, cuál podía ser lo suficientemente grande, como para implicar al dios de las mentiras?

—Todo iba tan bien… Y tenías que estropearlo con tus estúpidos miedos. Por una vez que necesitaba que el estúpido fanfarrón que hay en ti estuviera presente.

Tony quiso devolverle el insulto con un comentario mordaz, pero su mente se fue por otros derroteros al percibir la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Visión. Al mismo momento en su mente brilló la idea que no había contemplado antes.

 _Creo que alguien, un ser con poderes ajenos a los de un ser humano común, le ha embrujado, señor_ , había opinado Visión en aquel momento, encontrando otra opción ante aquel sueño sin sentido, ante aquella marca en su cuello. _Alien_ , lo había llamado Rhodey…

El deseo de romperle la nariz de un puñetazo a Loki se hizo aún más fuerte en Tony, tanto que le picaban los nudillos de la mera anticipación. Apretó los dientes con fuerza.

—¡Fuiste tú! —gritó Tony, dispuesto a lanzársele encima o, como mínimo, lanzarle la pesada grapadora a la frente. Visión, pasando de una pose meramente defensiva frente a él a agarrarle la cintura, impidió que se moviera de la posición a su espalda.

—¿Quién si no iba a hacerlo? ¿Y se supone que tú eres uno de los seres más inteligentes de este planeta? Este mundo no tiene futuro —contestó Loki con una risa amarga, aunque aún tenía las marcas rojizas de la tensión en el entrecejo.

—Tú estabas en una cárcel de máxima seguridad. Thor nos aseguró que era imposible que salieras de allí en cientos de años.

Loki se encogió de hombros.

—Pasaron cosas.

Tony se llevó la mano libre a la frente, sintiendo como una jaqueca descomunal comenzaba a formarse.

—Siempre te he tomado como una diva con tal exceso de gel en la cabeza que ya tiene las neuronas trastornadas, pero esto ya es otro nivel… ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Jugar con Los Vengadores como si fuéramos tus Sims? ¿Vengarte rompiendo al equipo?

—¿Romper el equipo? De eso bien que os encargasteis tú y el capitán, ¿no es así? Puede que mi ayuda sea necesaria en muchos asuntos, pero en ese os lo apañasteis bien vosotros solos.

Como siempre que la cuestión de la guerra salía a la luz, la mente de Visión divagó y sus poderes fluctuaron durante un segundo. A Tony no le hacía falta ser un genio, aunque realmente lo fuera, para saber que estaba pensando en sus encuentros con Wanda durante el conflicto.

Tony temió que Loki usara ese segundo como oportunidad para atacarle, pero no lo hizo. Y fue perfectamente consciente de que él lo había visto, que sabía que había tenido la oportunidad para atacar al alcance de su mano. Pero no lo había hecho, había esperado. La estrafalaria idea de que Loki no estaba allí para hacerles daño se fijó con fuerza en su mente. Era posible que incluso aquello que había hecho, fuera lo que fuera, tampoco tuviera esa intención.

Suavemente se separó de Visión. El androide lo observó con inquietud, pero él negó con la cabeza y dio un paso al frente. Visión recuperó la densidad habitual de su cuerpo.

Tony inspiró hondo, percibiendo el aroma dulzón del omega frente a él. Olía a lima y a té. Le habría resultado relajante si no fuera por la tensión que había entre ellos. Loki lo observó con una camuflada sorpresa en sus astutos ojos, y si Tony no hubiera sido un omega tan bueno leyendo a la gente no se habría dado cuenta.

—¿Qué pasó, Loki?

Loki apretó los dientes, cavilando bien las palabras qué debía decir, qué tanto quería o le convenía contar.

—¿Qué fue ese _sueño_? —preguntó, con voz más dura.

—No fue ningún sueño.

Tony enarcó una ceja, sabiendo en ese punto de la historia que nunca había un sueño, esperando a que Loki siguiera hablando.

—Fue solo una estratagema que creé para que las cosas siguieran su curso. Unos meros conjuros para crear una situación que encauzara las cosas.

Tony se sentó ligeramente sobre la mesa, en silencio, esperando las respuestas a aquel sin sentido que se había estado desarrollando ante sus ojos y que, para su frustración, no lograba comprender. Visión, percibiendo que no había señales de conflicto ni peligro inminentes, se relajó, aunque no cambió su posición erguida en medio de la sala. El silencio de los dos empujó a Loki a seguir hablando.

—Lo que tú —dijo Loki, señalando a Visión— y los demás creyeron ver en vosotros dos no fueron nada más que meras ilusiones. Poco después de que tú cayeras desmayado por el celo, realicé un conjuro sobre el capitán, un conjuro de sueño. Y después transporté vuestros cuerpos a este lugar. Es curioso, lo elegí casi al azar porque estaba lo suficientemente lejos y aislado para que nadie interfiriera. Y pensar que te pertenece…

—Pero percibí la mente del señor Stark todo el tiempo que estuvo en su cama.

—Enlace la mente del alfa y la suya a las dos ilusiones para evitar que tú y la mocosa telequinética se dieran cuenta… El problema de hacer un hechizo así es que los sentimientos y pensamientos del cuerpo original se pueden ver reflejados en las ilusiones. Creo que la mocosa percibió algo, pero no estoy del todo seguro.

Visión y Tony cruzaron miradas, preguntándose hasta qué punto estaba Wanda enterada de la situación, lo que tendría una implicación directa en lo que sabía Steve de todo aquello.

—Así que todo fue real… —comentó Tony en voz alta, más para sí mismo que para nadie más. Se acarició la punta de los dedos, recordando el dolor que sintió al recostarse en aquella cama y sentir la ausencia del calor de Steve. El dolor provocado por el frío se había sentido tan real... Lo había sido. Steve y él realmente habían estado juntos en aquel lugar…

Tony se restregó la cara exhalando un suspiro cansado y molesto, lo que casi fue un gruñido.

—¿No puedes dejar de dar por culo ni un momento? —preguntó Tony hastiado—. Estoy en semejante problema por tu culpa.

—No, estás en semejante problema porque ya te dieron por culo, ¿por qué voy a ir a darte yo? A mí no me necesitas para eso. Yo solo te presenté la situación para darte a elegir.

Tony enarcó una ceja, sorprendido por la respuesta. Debería sentirse molesto, debería tener ganas de estrellarle una guitarra en la cabeza al divo que tenía delante con su sonrisa petulante, pero en cambio, rompió a reír. Era una risa cansada, pero la más liberadora que había soltado desde que todo aquello había sucedido. Quizás ese comentario tan lleno de ácido había sido el punto de inflexión para que la tensión le abandonara y que hiciera mella en él lo que acababa de escuchar, Al fin tenía algunas de las respuestas que necesitaba, al fin podía dejar de sentir que se estaba volviendo loco con aquel rompecabezas.

Tony se relajó completamente y le dirigió una sonrisa divertida a Loki, que lo observaba como si en realidad se hubiera vuelto loco. Tony no creía que Loki estuviera acompañado normalmente con gente que reía y se relajara a su lado.

—¿Y por qué hiciste todo esto? Es decir, vale que a veces tus decisiones no tienen mucho sentido, ¿pero esto? Tiene que haber algo más porque, si esto es todo, tus planes definitivamente no tienen ni pies ni cabeza. Por no decir que dan bastante pena.

—Todo fue…, por Fredja.

 **Lunes, 29 de enero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ya está, misterio resuelto. La verdad es que creo que maquinasteis teorías aún más complicadas que aquello que realmente sucedió; os complicasteis la vida que dio gusto verlo jajajajajajajajaja.

En fin, Lo prometido es deuda. Para quien siga teniendo un resquemor por este capítulo, está más que invitado a _Sleepwalker_ , el nuevo fic stony que he lanzado hoy.

Os informo que, ¡he lanzado un nuevo sorteo de San Valentín! El premio consiste en un oneshot de vuestra OTP así que estáis más que invitados a participar. Para hacerlo, solo tenéis que ir a alguna de mis redes sociales —Instagram, Twitter o Facebook— y comentar en la publicación del sorteo cuál sería vuestro deseo shipper de San Valentín.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a anaisescalona12, brenda1810018, EternalReader15, Kaeru, Sayuki Yukimura, BUCKHARDT, .906 y Badprinsses, ¡sois puro amor!

Con eso y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!

P.D.: ¿Os habéis dado cuenta de que he empezado a subir adelantos en las RRSS? 7u7...


	23. Capítulo 20

**Capítulo 20**

—¿Freyja? —preguntó Tony, frunciendo el ceño.

Rebuscó en su cabeza, pensando en alguna conexión que vinculara ese nombre con el de un posible enemigo. Sin embargo, su mente se encontró con un muro lleno de datos insustanciales. Sobre todo obras de arte de Nils Blommér, aunque apenas las captaba de refilón puesto que ese tipo de arte jamás había sido de su interés. Sin embargo, al pensar en él, pensó en la razón por la que ese nombre estaba tan vinculado al suyo.

—Espera, ¿es de los tuyos o de los míos?

La sonrisa de Loki fue lo suficientemente elocuente como para que Tony supiera la respuesta. Se pasó las uñas por el cuello y el cuero cabelludo, contrariado.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso? —preguntó Visión.

Pensar en Blommér le llevaba a rememorar aquel invierno que pasó estudiando en Suecia siendo apenas un adolescente, en la exposición a la que asistió en el museo nacional. Y si había una Freyja que él mostrara al mundo, esa era la diosa de la mitología nórdica.

—A si es alguien de la Tierra o de su mundo. Por supuesto tenía que ser otro dios.

—Entonces, ¿se refiere a las deidades de la mitología nórdica? Como es el caso de Thor y el suyo.

Como siempre que lo metían en el mismo saco que a su hermano, a Loki se le amargó el semblante. Tony asintió con una sonrisa creciente en la cara, anotándole un punto al inocente de Visión.

—Al hablar de Freyja, ¿se refiere a la diosa del amor?

Loki resopló e hizo un esfuerzo por no rodar los ojos. La cantidad de veces que había escuchado ese título al estar en Midgard… Y jamás había sentido que se adecuara del todo, al menos, no de la manera que la gente había terminado de pensarlo para ella.

—Es conocida como la diosa del amor, la belleza y la felicidad; pero también por ser la diosa de la guerra, la muerte y la magia.

—Bonita combinación —comentó Tony, enarcando una ceja.

—Te sorprendería hasta que punto tiene sentido; al menos, ella hace que lo tenga…

—Bien, ¿y qué pinta ella en todo esto? Porque creo que me acordaría si me hubiera encontrado con alguien así, más si me la hubiera ganado de enemiga.

—Ella no es… —comenzó a decir, resoplando con cansancio. Parecía que el simple hecho de explicarles algo le era aburrido y agotador—. Para que todo tenga sentido tengo que explicar algo antes. ¿Conocéis los orígenes de la clase prime?

—¿Vas a decirme que no se trata de un proceso evolutivo y me vas a largar alguna estrafalaria teoría en plan "Dios creó el mundo en siete días"?

—No estás tan desencaminado como crees —respondió Loki con una sonrisa burlona, haciendo que la ceja de Tony se alzara un poco más—. Todo empezó con dos personas, Odín y Freyja. Odín, conocido como el padre de todo, estaba casado con Freyja, la diosa de amor. Odín deseaba que sus descendientes, su sangre, formaran el mayor ejército jamás visto. Guerreros poderosos, valientes, inteligentes y amantes de la euforia de la batalla. Encontró en los alfa, como él, a los seres clave para lograrlo. Freyja, en cambio, sabía mejor que nadie la tristeza, el horror y el poder que traía consigo la guerra. Ella conocía la muerte porque daba la vida. Así que ella sabía valorar el valor real que traía consigo el amor, su capacidad de reparar y erradicar la destrucción. Odín experimentó su deseo a partir del vientre de Freyja y, después de ver la fuerza con la que nació su hijo, el primer alfa prime, decidió que tenía que hacer algo para nivelar la locura de Odín. Así que se separó de él y a partir de su propia sangre, solo la suya, creó a los omega prime. Los creo por ser los únicos seres capaces de traer paz, unidad y belleza a un futuro destinado a la muerte de la mano de Odín.

Tony comenzó a intuir hacia donde quería llegar Loki con su historia, pero no terminaba de comprender por qué retorcida razón hizo lo que hizo.

—¿Existe una lucha de poder entre ellos? —preguntó Visión.

—Cuando Freyja se marchó de Asgard, dejó atrás a su hijo, pues solo lo consideraba hijo de Odín por su calidad de alfa prime. Odín prosiguió con sus ansias de crear un ejército indestructible que estuviera desplegado en toda existencia, incluido Midgard, y se casó con la hermana de Freyja, Frigga, quien crió amorosamente a su hijo.

—Estás hablando de Thor —dijo Tony.

—¿Conoces a otro alfa prime que vaya por ahí pavoneándose por ser hijo de Odín?

—¿Él lo sabe? —preguntó Tony, preocupado, recordando al entrañable fortachón. En lo poco que había hablado con él, sabía bien lo protector que era con su gente y con su hogar, lo que hacía que tuviera una debilidad permanente por Loki.

—No, no lo sabe —respondió Loki, dejando las bromas de lado al percibir la preocupación en el omega frente a él. Si no hubiera sido porque se encontraba con las defensas altas, habría sido muy fácil dejarse llevar por las hormonas de un omega que insistía en dar consuelo—. En fin, existe una tensa rivalidad entre ellos. Odín no termina de reconocer el verdadero poder de los omega prime, pero sabe que son el mejor modo de que los alfa prime tengan una descendencia próspera. A la vez, Freyja sabe que es necesario que los prime se emparejen entre sí para poder nivelar la balanza. Freyja seguirá velando por sus hijos con celosa protección mientras Odín no los aprecie por su verdadera fuerza y valor.

—Contarme toda esta historia solo puede querer decir… ¿Soy un omega prime?

—¿Por qué si no iba a contarte todo esto?

—Obviando el hecho de que te encanta dar lecciones y lucirte, Snape —comentó, haciendo que Loki hiciera un mohín de desagrado—; es cierto que no veo otra razón. Pero no tiene sentido. ¿No debería sentir algo diferente? ¿O notarse que soy diferente? Desde tres metros de distancia es obvio que Rogers y Thor son alfas prime. Pero nunca, ni antes de tomar la medicación por primera vez, resalté de esa manera.

—Porque los omega prime no tienen una ostentación de fuerza tan brusca a través de su físico y sus hormonas como sucede con los alfa prime. Es más sutil y profundo, pero igual de poderoso. Si no fueras un omega prime, no habrías sido capaz de soportar tanto tiempo la porquería que te metías en el cuerpo. Te habrían destruido hace años. Algo que jamás le hizo ninguna gracia a Freyja, por cierto; no le gusta que sus queridos hijos oculten lo que son. Y cuando se dio cuenta de que por ello, por las estupideces de tu alfa, estabas muriendo… Montó en cólera.

—¿Su alfa? —preguntó Visión—. El señor Stark no mantiene ningún tipo de relación sentimental formal con ningún alfa.

Tony se mordió el interior de la mejilla ante el mero recuerdo de Steve y la forma en que su corazón se alteró estúpidamente cuando le había dicho que siempre sería suyo, _su alfa._

—Mucho antes de nacer, un alfa prime y un omega prime están destinados. Sucede como un equilibrio entre fuerzas. Y que esa norma se rompa por la arrogancia de un alfa es algo que Freyja no soporta.

—Lo que quiere decir que el capipaleta es mi destinado.

—Pero tú ya lo sabías —afirmó Loki con una sonrisa burlona—, habrás sido un jugador, coqueteando con medio mundo, pero eso solo hizo que fuera aún más obvio para ti que lo era.

—¿Y para ti? ¿También es tan obvio?

La sonrisa de Loki desapareció.

—Por la forma en la que hablas y lo consciente que eres de todo el alcance de la situación, es evidente que tú también estás implicado. Tú también eres un omega prime.

—Lo soy. Y no necesitas saber si para mí es tan obvio o no.

—¿Entonces me dirás por qué has armado todo este escándalo? Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no haces las cosas porque sí.

—Freyja está ya en los límites de su cordura. Demasiados alfa prime rompiendo las normas en este mundo para que ella pueda sentirse en paz. Y el hecho de que tú estuvieras matándote por ocultar lo que eras no mejoró las cosas. Ante todo, es una madre amorosa y orgullosa… Así que, después de los resultados de vuestra estúpida guerra, se estaba planteando llevarse a sus hijos de este mundo y fulminarlo hasta las cenizas.

Tony lo observó estupefacto, imaginándose sin demasiada dificultad su planeta reducido hasta el polvo por los deseos de una diosa temperamental.

—Así son los dioses… —resopló Tony, sobándose el cuello, totalmente tenso.

—Sabía que lo único suficientemente capaz de calmar a Freyja era mostrarle que las cosas podían estabilizarse. Que sanaras y recobraras tu relación con el capitán. Y las cosas iban bien, Freyja se relajó, las cosas parecían regresar a su cauce… Pero entonces tuviste que huir y destrozarlo todo, ¡por eso ella está así de nuevo!

Loki señaló al exterior, a la tormenta que persistía fiera en el exterior y que hacía a los truenos resonar con vigor.

—¿Esa es ella?

—Es una parte de ella, de su magia. ¿Crees que Thor heredó su magia de Odín? Aunque ese dios cascarrabias jamás lo admitirá, gran parte de los poderes de Thor provienen de ella.

—La diosa está mostrando su furia antes de decidirse a destrozarlo todo —afirmó Visión, fijando su mirada en las nubes negras y turbulentas.

—¿Todo es porque me alejé de Rogers? Ya estoy sano y el enlace entre nosotros aún existe.

—No por siempre. La cuestión principal está en el bebé.

—¿Qué sucede con él? —preguntó Tony, acariciando inconscientemente su vientre con su mano en un gesto protector.

—Freyja no está segura de que quieras quedarte con el bebé.

—Dices que ella nos quiere por ser sus hijos, ¿pero me obligaría a tener a un bebé aún si eso me rompiera por dentro?

—No seas tan retorcido.

—Bonito el que fue a hablar.

—Aún es imposible saber si lo que hay en tu vientre es un omega o un alfa, así que por el momento no tiene un mayor interés en él. Sin embargo, en ti sí tiene especial interés. A ti te quiere. Y el hecho de que ese bebé sea lo que te está sanando la preocupa.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Eres fuerte, como omega prime has soportado más de lo que muchos podrían siquiera imaginar. Pero has envenenado tu cuerpo durante demasiado tiempo. ¿No te extrañó que tu cuerpo dejara atrás los efectos adversos de esas porquerías tan fácilmente?

Tony cuadró la mandíbula, apretando los dientes, comprendiendo lo que Loki quería decir.

—¿Has estado… —preguntó Tony, clavando la mirada en su vientre y acariciándolo suavemente—, protegiéndome?

—Por sobre todas las cosas, Freyja teme perderte. Y si decides abortar, es lo más probable que suceda.

—¿Por qué sucede esto? ¿Cómo puede estar protegiéndome?

—¿Puede deberse a los genes alterados del capitán? —preguntó Visión—. El suero de supersoldado alteró sus genes y su capacidad para sanar es superior a la mayoría de los humanos.

—Y eso podría haberse transmitido a sus descendientes si se trata de un cambio del genotipo…

Tony resopló y la habitación se llenó de un silencio solo roto por el sonido de los truenos.

—¿Si hablo con ella, se calmará?

—¿Qué piensas hacer?

Tony, resuelto, dejó a Loki con la palabra en la boca y caminó con resolución hasta la puerta de cristal que daba al exterior. Pulsó el lector dactilar y la puerta se abrió con un chasquido. Enseguida, una tromba de aire helado los abatió, pero Tony no se dejó amilanar y dio un par de pasos al exterior.

El viento era violento y obligaba a Tony a mantener los ojos entrecerrados, pero hizo el esfuerzo de mirar al cielo.

—¡Ey, Freyja! ¿¡Me escuchas!? —se sentía un poco idiota gritándole al aire y, de una forma extraña, se acordó de Clint—. ¡Ya sé lo que estás pensando, pero no, no voy a abortar este bebé! ¡No porque me esté sanando ni porque tú lo quieras así, sino porque yo lo decidí así!

El aire comenzó a tornarse tibio y suavizó su furia. Aun le obligaba a mantener los ojos entrecerrados y a plantar fijamente los pies al suelo, pero era un cambio.

—¡Vine a este lugar porque necesitaba un lugar tranquilo donde poder decidir cómo iba a sacar a este pequeño adelante en el delirante mundo en el que vivo! ¡Pero desde el mero momento en que fui consciente de su presencia, y aunque tuve miedo, lo amé! ¡Amo a este bebé, Freyja, y me esforzaré, con todo lo que tengo y todo lo que soy, en darle un hogar!

Y el viento, despidiéndose como una brisa cálida, desapareció.

 **Lunes, 5 de febrero de 2018**

¡Hola todos, lindas flores!

Aquí tenéis algunas de las respuestas que querías. Solo algunas, me temo, que aún quedan muchas cosas que resolver. Desde el capítulo 4 habéis pensado que era Thor quien estaba lanzando rayos y centellas, pero me temo que Freyja se os adelantó por la derecha jajajajajaja.

Me di cuenta que mucha gente pensó que estaba hablando de Frigga cuando mencioné a Freyja en el capítulo anterior. Bueno, mejor para mí, doble sorpresa que os cobro jajajajajaja. Y tan mal no ibais, viendo quién es. Me da curiosidad saber cómo habréis reaccionado a ella. Bueno, supongo que me enteraré a partir de los comentarios que me dejéis.

¡Ah! Recordaros que, **¡el día 7 se cierra el sorteo!** No os olvidéis de participar si queréis un relato san valentinesco de vuestra OTP.

Muchas gracias por sus adorables reviews a **brenda1810018, BUCKHARDT, Sayuki Yukimura, Badprinsses, My Written** y **kashidan**. Me estoy enfadando con FF, ¡no me llegan las notificaciones! ¡Ah! Y **My Written** , te doy la más sincera bienvenida, espero que la historia te esté gustando :3

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	24. Capítulo 21

**Capítulo 21**

Las nubes desaparecieron en el horizonte con rapidez, dejando tras de sí un cielo brillante y azul celeste. El viento las arrastró consigo, desapareciendo con ellas.

La isla se quedó en un estado de calma que a Tony le resultó desconcertante; como si se hubiera sumido en una burbuja temporal, con el tiempo detenido. Sabía que esa reflexión era solo una respuesta ante el contraste tan claro entre la furia de minutos antes con la quietud del momento, pero no dejaba de darle esa extraña sensación.

Observó con cuidado el entorno, viendo que todo estaba igual a como había estado antes de que la tormenta se desatara. Después de tantos años viajando a islas del trópico, Tony sabía bien que por muy temperamentales que pudieran ser las tormentas, aquello había sido totalmente diferente. No necesitó más pruebas para saber que Loki decía la verdad y que aquel había sido el comportamiento iracundo de una diosa. Una a la que después de darle lo que quería, se había ido con viento fresco. Había sido una pataleta, como las que bien le gustaba montar al dios que tenía a sus espaldas, aun en el interior de la casa.

De forma lejana recordó todos aquellos días de tormenta, totalmente inexplicables al principio, en los que el clima nuboso parecía estar de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo y su tensa relación con Rogers. Quizás era Freyja quien estaba en sintonía con él en realidad.

 _¿Durante cuánto tiempo te has mantenido a la expectativa, Freyja?_ , se preguntó Tony, invadido por todos esos recuerdos. Durante cuánto tiempo había ido desarrollando su furia, a la espera de sucediera algo. Si había alcanzado cotas tan altas como para que Loki interviniera… Lo que le llevaba de vuelta a otra cuestión, ¿por qué lo había hecho?

Con esa pregunta en mente, dio media vuelta y se internó de nuevo en la casa.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —preguntó Visión, acercándose a él.

—Perfectamente —dijo Tony con una sonrisa, palmeándole suavemente el hombro—. Que conste que todo lo que has contado no explica por qué has hecho todo esto.

—¿Darte cuenta del desastre que iba a causar tu insensatez no es suficiente? Y no creas que has ganado puntos por convencerla.

—No, y no intentes engañarme con tu cara de niño bueno que no ha roto un plato. Tú no proteges a nadie si no tiene un interés para ti, ambos lo sabemos perfectamente. Y menos este planeta, que ya trataste de destruirlo una vez.

—¿No crees que las personas pueden cambiar? ¿Actuar desinteresadamente?

—¿Tú? Una persona solo cambia si desea hacerlo. Y tú eres feliz siendo un divo mentiroso.

Las palabras de Tony fueron ácidas, logrando que Loki le lanzara una mirada furibunda, pero no le importó. Llegados a ese punto, y con una persona tan preciada a la que proteger, Tony no podía permitirse confiar en alguien por la mera necesidad de ayuda, corriendo el peligro de que en cualquier momento le apuñalara por la espalda. En su interior, el estado de alerta se entremezclaba con un curioso deseo de saber qué había llevado a Loki a actuar de aquel modo, provocándole una sensación agridulce.

—Señor Stark, una videollamada entrante de parte del rey de Wakanda —irrumpió la robótica voz de Viernes.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia a Loki.

—Que conste que esta conversación no ha terminado.

Loki se encogió de hombros, recobrando su sonrisa burlona.

—Por mucho que insistas, no vas a obtener más de lo que yo desee darte.

—¡Oh, sospecho que las cosas pueden ser diferentes de lo que crees! Te sorprendería lo que puedo conseguir con mis increíbles facultades—dijo Tony con ademán burlón, sentándose en la silla del escritorio.

Loki le iba a responder, pero Tony fue más rápido y respondió la llamada de T'Challa, haciendo que la imagen del rey se mostrara frente a ellos en una pantalla digital desplegada a partir del sensor del escritorio.

—¿Cómo van las cosas, mi rey león?

T'Challa enarcó una ceja ante el mote.

—Las cosas aquí siguen por igual, pero me he enterado que por el Complejo de los Vengadores, no.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué te han contado?

—Que el director de los Vengadores está manteniendo secretos al resto del equipo y que está desaparecido.

—Así que realmente te han ido con el cuento…

—Están preocupados.

—¿Temen que esté planeando alguna porquería como las que sucedieron en SHIELD?

—Temen que estés planeando algún plan suicida de los tuyos —terció T'Challa, frunciendo el ceño y con la mirada preocupada—, y no puedes culparles. Te conocen lo suficientemente bien para temer que vayas a sacrificarte a ti mismo por protegerlos a ellos.

—¿Eso te dijeron?

—Fue lo que temía el capitán cuando me contactó. Tenía la esperanza de que te estuvieras quedando aquí, en Wakanda.

Tony sintió un doloroso arrebato de tristeza. Era amargo y pesado, pero sabía que era mejor lidiar con ese sentimiento que enfrentar a Rogers tal y como estaban las cosas. Él aún se sentía débil, con inseguridades con las que no sabía bien cómo lidiar. Y estaban en una situación en la que un solo paso en falso y tendrían a una diosa furiosa haciendo galleta el planeta. Más que nunca tenía que meditar bien las cosas, no podía permitirse tener otro encuentro con Steve y que éste acabara en tragedia.

—Bueno, ir a visitarte está en mi itinerario, pero me temo que ellos no tienen mi agenda para saber cuándo.

—¿Cómo que visitarle? —gruñó Loki, acercándose a él a pasos agigantados—. En este momento deberías concentrarte en reposar, así que quédate quieto y deja de dar problemas.

—¿Tony? —lo llamó T'Challa, observando con cuidado al dios.

—Supongo que te habrán nacido más dudas, pero te prometo que todas ellas se resolverán cuando vaya a visitarte. Este no es el mejor medio para responderte.

T'Challa asintió, percibiendo el tono de despedida en sus palabras, pero mantuvo la mandíbula tensa y la mirada preocupada.

—Te estaré esperando.

La videollamada se desconectó y Tony se centró en Loki, que lo miraba como si en cualquier momento lo fuera a lanzar al mar. Tony no dudaba que ese fuera un plan que estuviera meditando.

—No puedo guardar reposo, es imposible teniendo en cuenta cómo están las cosas. Esta situación me ha dado la oportunidad de ponerme en marcha. Pero si tan preocupado estás, Cuernitos, bien puedes quedarte y mimarme. Bien sabemos que no te voy a dejar ir hasta que sepa la verdad.

 **Lunes, 12 de febrero de 2018**

Tony al agua pato en tres, dos... JAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Me lo imagino perfectamente, Loki lanzándolo al mar mientras Viernes y Visión se las ingenian para rescatarlo. Lo que tiene estar rodeado de agua con un dios cabreado.

 **brenda1810018** , ¿fan del kpop también, eh? Es curioso como se entremezclan los fandoms aquí jajajajajaja. Bueno, depende de lo que definas como buenos y cariñosos hermanos. Pelean como unos, eso sí.

 **BUCKHARDT** , me temo que mis historias dejan hechos un croquis a todo el mundo, ¡se siente!

 **EternalReader15** , ¡ay, qué comentario tan bonito! No debería parecerme cuqui hacerte pasar por tanta tesitura, pero no puedo evitarlo jajajajajaja.

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , yo no digo nada, tú maneja tus teorías y ya comprobarás si tienes razón o no.

 **Kaeru** , ¡me alegra que te hayan gustado! :3

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	25. Capítulo 22

**Capítulo 22**

Steve resopló cuando la videollamada se desconectó y la pantalla de su teléfono se bloqueó, dando fin a su conversación con T'Challa. Estaba seguro de que no era el único miembro del equipo que tenía expectativas con respecto a aquella llamada, pero probablemente sí el más ansioso. Deseaba obtener respuestas sobre Tony, porque estaba seguro de que algo iba mal. Había algo que fallaba en toda aquella situación, y no era su instinto el único que estaba dando la voz de alarma. Wanda, Natasha y Bucky le habían comunicado sus dudas.

También Clint, aunque de una reservada manera que le dio a entender que el arquero sabía más de lo que quizás decía. Y aunque Wanda le confirmó que Clint solo manejaba unas conjeturas semejantes a las suyas, que no sabía mucho más que ellos, a Steve no se le iba de la cabeza que el arquero sabía algo que a él se le escapaba. Aunque llegados a ese punto, podía parecer que todo el mundo sabía más que él sobre Tony.

Ante la sensación de peligro constante, todos se habían puesto en marcha. Natasha había estado indagando a través de sus redes en busca de respuestas, mientras que Wanda estaba forzando sus poderes en busca de cualquier señal.

Steve sabía que los poderes de Wanda no estaban lo suficientemente desarrollados como para que funcionaran en esa situación, sin importar lo intuitiva y fuerte que pudiera ser su conexión con Visión. Y estaba tan ansiosa por obtener respuestas que eso solo la predisponía a fallar. Pero ella no quería escuchar sus consejos y solo seguía empecinada en seguir intentándolo; y Steve sabía de primera mano lo desagradable que era la impotencia al sentir que no podías hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

El examen de Wanda al menos les confirmó la idea de que Tony y Visión se habían ido lejos de Nueva York. Y viendo cómo, pese a sus esfuerzos, seguía sin haber ninguna señal de ellos, no era descabellado pensar que se habían ido del estado, incluso del país.

La primera opción que los cinco barajaron en común fue Wakanda. A Steve se le ocurrió la idea después de recordar la relación entre Tony y T'Challa, cómo habían conversado entre ellos cuando el rey había ejercido de mediador en el reencuentro. Le había quedado más que claro que, más allá de un aliado, en aquel tiempo tras la guerra se había convertido en un amigo fiel. Y Steve sabía bien que T'Challa era un hombre de fiar, un alfa justo y honesto. Si realmente Tony estaba maquinando algo, Steve tenía la esperanza de que buscara aliados como él.

Sus esperanzas cayeron en saco roto cuando T'Challa le confirmó que Tony no estaba en Wakanda, que ni siquiera había contactado con él para comunicarle la situación. Y Steve supo, con mirarle a los ojos, que el alfa no mentía.

—¿Dónde te has metido, Tony? —meditó Steve en un susurro.

—No estaba en Wakanda —afirmó Bucky, entrando en la habitación.

—No —respondió escuetamente al tiempo que Bucky se sentaba a su lado en el sofá de la biblioteca.

Bucky suspiró, observando los rastros que la preocupación estaban dejando en la cara de su mejor amigo. Habría deseado que fuera diferente y que hubieran tenido razón sobre Wakanda, pero él sabía que aquello era mucho pedir. Por lo que sabía al observar a Tony a la distancia, por las cosas que le habían contado de él, entendía que podía ser muchas cosas menos una persona previsible. No sería tan fácil encontrarle.

—¿Al menos sabía algo?

—Nada de nada. Ni siquiera sabía que Tony se había marchado de aquí.

—¿Crees que dice la verdad?

Steve asintió.

—Conoces a T'Challa. Basta mantener una conversación con él para saber que no es una persona que mienta. Heriría sus principios.

—Sí, supongo. Si Tony hubiera estado allí quizás te lo habría dicho, después de darte un sermón acerca de si es adecuado o no comunicarte con él durante su estancia allí.

Steve esbozó una media sonrisa, imaginándose la situación sin problema. Si alguien era un ejemplo de rectitud, ese era T'Challa. Y solo con las palabras era bastante capaz de dejar a alguien entre la espada y la pared.

—Al menos eso ha dado una excusa a T'Challa para moverse. Y estoy seguro de que eso tendrá repercusión, tarde o temprano. Si tenemos suerte, Tony irá a Wakanda y lo descubriremos, si no, al menos T'Challa nos dirá que está bien.

A Bucky no le pasó desapercibido que Steve estaba esperando una confirmación de que Tony, sin importar en qué punto del planeta se encontrara, estuviera bien. La esperanza lo mantenía encadenado a esa ilusión. Y aunque Bucky veía posibilidades en el otro lado, prefirió callarse. No ganarían nada destrozando sus esperanzas, solo por prepararse para lo peor.

—Eso me suena a un plan.

—Lo es. Al menos una fase. También tendremos que ver que tan bien le van las cosas a Nat y a Wanda.

Bucky rió amistosamente, palmeando el hombro de su mejor amigo.

—Me alegra ver que al fin tu cerebro comienza a funcionar. Estaba preocupado, llevabas una temporada actuando como un completo descerebrado. Temía que se te hubiera derretido el cerebro con los corrientazos que te metió Tony en Siberia.

Steve enarcó una ceja, lanzándole una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué? ¿No estamos aún en el punto en que podemos bromear sobre eso? Bueno, quizás tienes razón, pero sabes que te lo digo con todo el cariño. Que ya era hora que empezaras a usar el brillante cerebro que tienes y dejaras de ser un alma en pena.

—Con qué alma en pena…

—Sí, sí, bueno, en parte lo sigues siendo, pero al menos haces algo útil.

Si no fuera porque sabía que tenía razón, al menos en parte, Steve le había pegado un codazo en las costillas.

—No necesito que Tony esté a mi lado ni que viva aquí. Pero necesito saber que está bien, que no está planeando alguna locura suicida como cuando se metió en aquel agujero de gusano o cuando se enfrentó a ese psicópata de Killian.

—Y lo descubriremos, Steve, tranquilo —aseguró Bucky, convirtiendo el afable agarre en su hombro en un abrazo de medio lado—. No eres el único que teme saber los planes de Tony; y mientras Virginia y James sigan con el hocico cerrado tendremos que buscar nuestra forma de averiguarlo. Todo el equipo está igual de preocupado y te apoya, aunque algunos no lo quieran admitir.

Steve resopló una pequeña risa, sabiendo de quienes hablaba.

—Sería genial que Tony nos hubiera facilitado las cosas en lugar de lanzarnos ese mensaje que entrelíneas quería decir "nada de preguntas". ¿Para qué decirnos que podemos contactarle en cualquier momento, cuando en realidad nos está lanzando ese doble sentido? Te buscaste a un tío difícil.

—Me busqué a un hombre complicadamente maravilloso.

—Me da hasta repelús escucharte, estás enamorado hasta las trancas.

—¿Y me lo dices tú? Que casi tartamudeas cada vez que Nat está cerca.

—Yo no tartamudeo.

—¿Debería pedirle a Viernes que nos enseñe los vídeos? —preguntó Steve, levantándose del asiento y dirigiéndose a la puerta—. O mejor, ¿deberíamos preguntarle a Nat?

—Steve...

Steve, riendo, fue a abrir la puerta y a salir de la biblioteca, pero una persona al otro lado se le adelantó. La pelirroja alfa se adentró con una sonrisa ladina, lo que le hizo temer a Bucky cuánto habría escuchado de la conversación.

—Que conste que no tartamudea, al menos ya no —comentó Natasha, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, provocando una carcajada de Steve.

Le habría encantado enseñarle ese momento al Bucky del pasado, aquel que se las daba de conquistador nato sin vergüenza ni pudor.

—Tú también no, Nat…

La sonrisa de Natasha se amplió, pero no comentó nada más sobre el asunto. Se limitó a sentarse a su lado en el sofá antes de enfocarse en lo que le interesaba.

—Tony no estaba en Wakanda, ¿verdad?

Steve negó, mucho más sereno que cuando se lo había comunicado a Bucky.

—¿Alguna noticia?

—No, T'Challa ni siquiera lo sabía.

—Entiendo… Algo saldrá de ahí, espero. Aunque me gustaría que fuera ver a Tony en Wakanda, no podemos estar seguros de que eso pasará.

—Lo sé, ¿tú has conseguido algo en tus investigaciones?

—No mucho. Como ya suponíamos, probablemente usó sus trajes para viajar a donde quiera que fuera. No hay registros en los aeropuertos ni en los puertos, y no falta ninguna de las naves del complejo.

—Mierda…

—Ese lenguaje —corrigió Steve automáticamente.

—¿En serio?

—Sí, en serio.

—En fin —atajó Natasha, sabiendo que ambos podían irse por las ramas con algo tan simple como aquello—, eso quiere decir que los únicos registros que existen sobre el traslado de Tony y su ubicación estarán almacenados únicamente en Viernes.

—Doble mierda.

—¿En serio Buck?

—En serio, Rogers. Si hay un momento para cagarse en todo es este. Es imposible que pirateemos esa IA y que Tony no se entere.

—Ni siquiera podemos pensar en piratear a Viernes —negó Steve—, Tony jamás nos perdonaría algo así. Lo tomaría como un ataque, no como preocupación.

—Ahí está el dilema, así que solo se me ocurre empezar por otra opción, aunque será más lenta.

—Qué se te ha ocurrido.

—Lo más probable es que Tony, para no dejar tras de sí movimientos bancarios con temas de alquiler o de arrendamiento, haya recurrido a alguna de sus propiedades. Tendríamos que mirar una a una a ver si hay rastros de él.

—¿Has conseguido todo el papeleo?

Natasha asintió, aunque no se la veía feliz.

—Sí, aunque sospecho que aún no las he encontrado todas. Sospecho que algunas están registradas bajo otros nombres o en enclaves secretas por motivos de seguridad.

—Y de las que tienes, ¿cuántas crees que tienen posibilidades de ser la elegida?

—Si nos guiamos por el tamaño de las residencias, su ubicación geográfica, cuánta gente reside en la zona y cuántas cuentan con sótanos o habitaciones que Tony pueda haber adaptado como taller… Probablemente unas veinte.

Bucky silbó al tiempo en que el ceño de Steve se profundizó.

—Definitivamente no va a ser fácil.

—Bueno, con Tony nunca lo es —añadió Nat, encogiéndose de hombros—, menos si trama algo.

—De entrada, démosle un poco de tiempo a T'Challa para actuar —dijo Steve—. Dependiendo de su respuesta, dejaremos a Tony tranquilo allá donde quiera estar o empezaremos a analizar cada una de las viviendas, impidiéndole cometer una locura. Podemos usar los drones como soporte, pero tendrán que ser diseñados por Sam y Scott, si no Viernes tendrá acceso a ellos y podrá informar a Tony.

—Deberíamos ir leyendo la información que ha obtenido Natasha mientras. Adelantemos trabajo, por si acaso.

—Yo seguiré investigando las propiedades que faltan. También existe la posibilidad de que esté en una de ellas.

—De acuerdo, continuemos con los planes. Y tengamos fe en T'Challa.

 **Lunes, 19 de febrero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues nada, ya estamos viendo cómo están yendo las cosas en el bando del capi. Se están tirando un poco de los pelos, pero al menos Steve ha dejado de llorar por las esquinas y ha empezado a reaccionar, algo es algo. El efecto que tendrán sus acciones... Eso ya es otra cosa jajajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Sheren Bhm, Guest, brenda1810018, EternalReader15 , patindiablo26, mabelmm212, Badprinsses, Egosa** y **Sayuki Yukimura**. Más de la mitad de los comentarios los acabo de descubrir ahora porque no me llegaron las notificaciones al correo. Así que ahora tengo el corazoncito arrebolado.

¡Ah, por cierto! Os invito a pasaros por el especial que hice para San Valentín con motivo del sorteo: _Bocados de San Valentín_. Tiene mucho spideypool y una pizca de stony.

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	26. Capítulo 23

**Capítulo 23**

Tony apartó la mirada del expediente que tenía entre sus manos cuando se desplegó una de las pantallas holográficas de los sensores del escritorio. Un documento con el sello de seguridad del complejo la llenó.

—Señor, se han presentado anomalías en el sistema de seguridad del complejo.

—¿Qué clase de anomalías?

—Los micrófonos están comenzando a fallar.

—¿Y eso a cuento de qué?

—No hay ningún patrón lógico que explique los cambios, señor. Pero los micrófonos del sistema han comenzado a fallar de forma aleatoria e intermitente. Le planteo en informe de situación previo al envío de microrobots para que los analicen y reparen. Cuando el proceso esté completado realizaré un informe de fallos.

—Espera, espera —interrumpió Tony antes de que la eficaz IA se pusiera en marcha, con la sospecha carcomiéndole—. Enséñame alguna grabación de seguridad en la que suceda.

—Señor, en este momento se está dando el caso en la piscina del complejo.

—Conecta.

Otras dos pantallas se desplegaron al tiempo en que Visión traspasó la puerta del despacho como si ni siquiera existiera. Una de las pantallas se mantenía en negro, mientras que la otra se dividía en los planos de las cuatro cámaras de seguridad que filmaban en todo momento el recinto. Sin apartar la mirada de ellas, le hizo un gesto a Visión para que se acercara.

—Esos son…, ¿Wanda y Scott? La cámara 1, Viernes.

La pantalla en negro cobro vida, trasladando la imagen y el sonido del sistema de la cámara 1. Aunque la imagen era nítida, el sonido fue ensordecedor. Era igual que el molesto sonido de las televisiones viejas al sintonizarlas, pero a todo volumen.

—Cámara 2 —temiendo la jaqueca que aquello le podría provocar.

El plano era horrible, uno casi completamente cenital, dejándoles ver sus cabezas y no sus expresiones. Para empeorar las cosas, el sonido se mostró igual de irritante, haciendo el visionado completamente inútil.

—Cámara tres.

La cámara estaba en la otra punta del recinto, haciendo imposible ver con claridad sus caras. Habría pasado rápidamente a la siguiente si no fuera porque se dio cuenta de que, al igual que apenas se escuchaban sus voces, solo suaves ecos, el ensordecedor sonido había desaparecido. Pudo escuchar de forma lejana las palabras "triste", "mejor", "culpa" y "todos"; mucho más de lo que habían podido apreciar antes. Incluso pudo identificar que quien dijo la mayoría de esas cosas fue Wanda.

Tony le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Visión, encontrándole totalmente inmerso en la pequeña imagen de la cámara 1, en la que mejor se veía el rostro preocupado de Wanda. A Tony le dieron ganas de suspirar.

—Cámara 4.

Desde un punto intermedio, aún demasiado lejos como para poder ver con claridad sus caras pero sí para empezar a escuchar las voces con más claridad que el vago eco. Además, el molesto ruido, aunque era perceptible, no era lo suficientemente potente como para impedirles escuchar la conversación entre ambos.

—Venga, brujita… —dijo Scott, dándole un abrazo de medio lado a Wanda y palmeándole torpemente la cabeza—, ahora todo parece terrible, pero esto es como la medicina amarga. Tenemos que pasar el mal trago para curarnos.

—¿Y qué es lo que va a curar esta medicina exactamente?

—¿Cómo que qué va a curar?

—¿Va a ayudar a que Visión cierre las heridas, como una infección? ¿o será como el tratamiento de un virus?

—¿Te estás llamando virus?

Wanda asintió.

—¿Cómo va a pensar Visión que eres un virus?

—¿Y si lo hace? Hice cosas horribles, y he sido tan cobarde que no he conseguido acercarme a él, debe tomarme por un virus que está drenando su vida…

—No es esa clase de medicina, boba —le recriminó Scott, tirándole suavemente de un mechón a modo de regaño—, y solo le estabas dando su espacio, no es una actitud cobarde.

—¿En serio? ¿Ni siquiera para pedirle perdón? Debería haberme plantado a hablar con él, al menos. Y con Tony… Con él tampoco me vi capaz de hacer nada...

Scott se sobó el cuello, sin saber bien cómo enfrentar sus palabras.

—¿Y eso a quién le habría hecho bien? ¿Crees que a Visión le habría ayudado en su decisión?

Wanda lo observó desconcertada.

—Cuando tomamos decisiones que tienen relación con los sentimientos, tenemos que tener en cuenta la personalidad de la otra persona. Y haber arrinconado a Visión solo para hacerte sentir mejor pidiéndole disculpas, haciéndote sentir menos culpable al saber que Visión jamás te dedicaría una mala palabra…, es egoísta y cobarde.

—Entonces, ¿crees que hice bien? ¿Al mantenerme lejos?

—Por supuesto que sí, brujita… Y verás como Visión, sea cual sea la decisión que tome, lo tendrá en cuenta. No puedo hablar por Stark, a ese memo no lo conozco tanto, pero es imposible que Visión te trate mal, haga lo que haga.

Wanda le dio un ligero codazo que hizo sisear a Scott.

—No hables así de Tony…

—Sí, sí, perdón...

—Yo… No quiero ser un virus.

Scott rió.

—Jamás podrías ser un virus.

Scott y Wanda permanecieron en silencio, aún en el abrazo paternal que Scott le estaba dando y parecía serle de consuelo a Wanda.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? —preguntó Tony, fingiendo no darse cuenta del nerviosismo que despertaba en Visión ver a Wanda así. Parecía querer traspasar la pantalla para consolarla al igual que traspasaba las puertas.

—Están creando interferencias en los micrófonos —contestó Visión tras tomarse un segundo para reponerse.

—Exacto.

Muy hábiles intentando esconderlo como un problema técnico, pensó Tony, pero habían olvidado que a Viernes no se le escapaba nada.

—¿Hay más vídeos de estos?

—En el informe de situación previo hay indicadas trece incidencias, señor.

—Trece incidencias un martes, bonita forma de descubrir las travesuras de los niños —comentó Tony con una sonrisa—. Viernes, querida, necesito que hagas una transcripción de todos los vídeos en base a los restos de los audios y a los movimientos de sus labios. No podemos estar seguros de que en todos tendremos tanta suerte para pillar un vídeo en el que escuchen tan bien como aquí. ¿Podrás hacerlo, preciosa?

—La orden estará terminada en cuatro horas.

—No sé qué he hecho para merecerte, eres un amor —dijo Tony, cerrando la carpeta entre sus manos y dirigiendo una última mirada a la pantalla.

Visión y Scott no eran los únicos que querían consolar a Wanda. A Tony se le rompía el corazón verla así, sabía que apenas era una niña lidiando con su primer amor. Pero Visión estaba en una situación demasiado similar y lo único que podía hacer era velar porque ambos no se hicieran demasiado daño en su inexperiencia; aunque pudiera ser una tarea imposible. El resultado final estaba solo sobre sus hombros.

—Scott —lo llamó Wanda, llamando la atención de Tony cuando ya estaba en pie—, lo echo de menos… Lo echo de menos, de verdad.

—Lo sé, brujita, lo sé…

Tony palmeó suavemente el hombro de Visión, viendo en él el mismo deseo que expresaba Wanda. Pero tristemente, su problema se encontraba en que la herida aún estaba abierta, como le sucedía a él mismo.

—Bueno, Visión, es hora de moverse. Hay que aprovechar el tiempo.

—¿A dónde vamos, señor Stark?

—En busca de un alma solitaria —contestó Tony, golpeándose el hombro con la carpeta.

—¿Cómo planea hacer el viaje? Su traje, pese a lo pequeño que es, no siempre es el medio más discreto.

Si esas palabras hubieran salido de los gigantes de Steve o de Thor a Tony se le habría agriado el humor. Pero sabiendo que era Visión quien lo decía, era imposible tomarse el comentario con doble sentido. Que, vamos, no era su culpa que la mitad del equipo lo formaran alfas que bien podrían ser jugadores de la NBA.

—Podemos buscar otro método. ¡Ey, Cuernitos! ¿Dónde estás? Cuerniiiiiiitos —cantó el mote mientras iba caminando por los pasillos de la casa—. Cuernitos, ven aquí bonito. Miso, miso, miso…

Siseó ligeramente cuando una bruma verde apareció de repente, revelando a un enfadado dios.

—¿Acabas de llamarme…, como a un gato?

—Bueno, eres un gatito celoso y tierno. Te viene bien. Y cuando te enfadas te engrifas igual que uno.

—Y a ti te vendrá bien que te cuelgue desde el pico de tu torre.

—¿Y entonces por qué has acudido?

—¿Qué es esa tontería de que vas a viajar?

—Te dije que no me iba a quedar quieto.

—Y yo te dije que ni soñarlo. ¡Hasta qué punto vas a actuar como un…!

—Se lo dije a Freyja y te lo digo a ti. Quiero a este bebé y voy a protegerlo. Y si quiero hacerlo, tengo que hacer esto primero.

Loki quiso protestar, pero el semblante de Tony no dio opción a réplica.

—Si tan preocupado estás, ¿por qué no usas tu magia fabulosa y fantástica y me ayudas con lo que tengo que hacer?

—No estoy aquí para hacerte de chófer.

—Es una pena, facilitaría las cosas —dijo Tony, siguiendo su camino—. Vamos Visión.

—Espera.

—¿Vas a ayudar?

—No me dejas otra opción.

—¡Eres un buen gatito! —exclamó Tony estirando los brazos—. ¡Ven, Misifu!

—No juegues con tu suerte, Stark. La única razón por la que no te lanzo al mar en este mismo momento es por tu embarazo. Y no estarás en ese estado para siempre.

—Puede que no, Cuernitos, pero cuando deje de estarlo ya será demasiado tarde para ti, ya me querrás.

 **Lunes, 26 de febrero de 2018**

¡Hola a todos lindas flores! Espero que hayáis podido disfrutar del capítulo de hoy. Más de uno pensará que esto se va a convertir en _Crónicas de una muerte anunciada_ como Tony siga así con Loki, a mí más de una vez se me ha pasado por la cabeza jajajajajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **EternalReader15, mabelmm212, Kaeru, BUCKHARDT, Sayuki Yukimura, .906** y **Badprinsses**. Me siguen llegando los comentarios a destiempo al correo...

Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	27. Capítulo 24

**Capítulo 24**

Tony se soltó del brazo de Loki cuando sintió que sus pies volvieron a pisar tierra. Disimuladamente, dio un puntapié en la tierra húmeda para dar constancia de que realmente estaba allí. Había sido apenas un segundo lo que había durado la teletransportación, pero había sido una sensación de lo más extraña. No tenía nada que ver con volar o con quedarse flotando en medio de la nada.

—Tengo que admitir que, con lo práctico que es, tu método es bastante curioso. Me ha dejado con cosquillas por todo el cuerpo.

—¿Esto son cosquillas? —preguntó Visión, mirándose con curiosidad las manos.

—Supongo que puedes sentir cosquillas, es cierto… —comentó Tony, observándole divertido—. ¿Te gustan?

—No termino de entenderlas, me hacen sentir extraño.

Tony rió y estuvo tentado a seguir la conversación, pero Loki carraspeó, interrumpiéndole.

—¿Este era el lugar al que querías venir?

Tony asintió, observando su alrededor. El ambiente era húmedo y hacía mucho calor. El ruido de los insectos y de la brisa entre los árboles lo hacía aún más sofocante.

—Sí, aunque creo que tendremos que caminar un poco.

—No es recomendable que en su estado nos mantengamos mucho tiempo aquí, señor —recomendó Visión.

—No necesitas preocuparte. Tanto si nos va bien como si nos va mal, no deberíamos tardar demasiado —Tony desplegó la pantalla holográfica de la pequeña tableta que llevaba consigo—. Viernes, linda, muéstranos las indicaciones por favor.

Un plano se mostró ante ellos, enseñándoles el camino a seguir. Con Loki resoplando y Tony haciendo bromas, comenzaron a caminar por el denso bosque. Tony quiso trepar los árboles y las paredes pedregosas por sí mismo, pero el grito alterado de Loki fue suficiente para que desistiera con eso. También fue suficiente para que todos los pájaros de la zona salieran volando.

—Los has asustado —le recriminó Tony, viendo a una bandada salir volando como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Cosa que, tratándose de Loki, podía deberse a un buen instinto de supervivencia. Como quien huye del lobo feroz.

—Como si me importara. Bastante locura estás cometiendo ya, ¿pero ponerte a trepar? No eres una mona en estado. Incluso ellas tienen más cuidado.

Tony resopló, pero aceptó ser llevado a caballito por Visión en esas ocasiones, con el androide limitándose a flotar y subir esos tramos sin siquiera tocar el suelo.

Después de caminar durante media hora por entre los enormes árboles, las cuestas escarpadas y enredadas por las raíces y los suelos húmedos y embarrados, al fin llegaron hasta donde Tony quería. Hasta encontrarse con ese mismo hombre que salía justo en ese momento de su casucha con botellas en mano para buscar agua.

—Tony —susurró el beta, sorprendido.

—Hola Bruce, ¿qué tal todo?

Bruce, sin comprender a qué se debía aquella comitiva y cómo habían logrado encontrarle, visualizó a los presentes con rapidez, más por hábito a la supervivencia en parajes como aquel que de forma consciente. Y sus ojos acabaron encontrándose con la mirada agria de Loki.

—¡Tú! —gruñó Bruce, con el rostro contraído por la tensión y adquiriendo una posición defensiva—. ¡Tony, detrás de ti!

Su rostro rápidamente adquirió un tono verduzco que hizo que Loki diera un mal disimulado paso hacia atrás.

—Uy, mal asunto —susurró Tony, acercándose corriendo a Bruce.

Se mantuvo muy cerca de él, poniéndose de frente y asegurándose de que le viera directamente antes de que perdiera el control, pero sin tocarlo. Tony se limitó a dejar que sus hormonas inundaran el ambiente y se proyectaran en el beta frente a él.

—Ey, Bruce, tranquilo. Estoy bien, todos estamos bien. Me está ayudando, tranquilo.

Loki resopló tras de él y murmuró entre dientes algo que ninguno de ellos pudo entender, pero Tony estuvo seguro de que no había sido nada bueno.

—Bruce, mírame —le pidió, agradeciendo que estuviera recuperando lentamente la respiración normal y que su rostro ya no estuviera verde—. Todo está bien, de verdad. Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.

Bruce se irguió y respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos. Tony dio un paso atrás, dándole su espacio. Bruce se mantuvo varios segundos así, controlando su respiración, antes de regresarle una mirada desconfiada a Loki.

—Supongo que tendrás que contarme muchas cosas.

 **Lunes, 5 de marzo de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Vi muchas teorías acerca de quién podría ser el que recibiría la visita de Tony, aunque creo que no muchos esperaban que se tratara de Bruce. Supongo que la cuestión de _Thor Ragnarok_ influye, pero como este fic surgió antes de que se estrenara esa película, su desarrollo no va a tener que ver con la trama de este fic, al igual que tampoco se verá representada la película de _Black Panther._

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Sayuki Yukimura, mabelmm212, Kaeru,** **mari. chan.906** , y **Kashidan** ¡me hacéis muy feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	28. Capítulo 25

**Capítulo 25**

Bruce se restregó el rostro con las manos en un ademán lento y cansado, reflexionando sobre la larga historia que Tony le acababa de contar con pelos y señales. Había escuchado toda la historia en completo silencio, absorbiendo como una esponja cada palabra dicha por él.

—¿Estás totalmente seguro? —preguntó Bruce, aún intentando procesar todo lo que había ocurrido durante su ausencia.

—¿De qué? Entenderás que te he contado demasiadas cosas como para ejercer mis dotes de adivinación.

Bruce enarcó una ceja, demasiado desconcertado y preocupado por toda la nueva información y la presencia de aquellos tres hombres en su casa para tener interés en las bromas.

—¿Todo esto no se trata de un engaño de…? —preguntó Bruce, lanzándole una mirada penetrante a Loki, que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no resoplar.

Tony negó, pero antes de poder contestar Visión se le adelantó.

—Antes de que se presentara ya habíamos hecho todos los exámenes pertinentes por las señales de alarma dadas por la señorita Potts. No hay duda de que es real.

—Incluso vimos el ultrasonido, Bruce. Era un poco pronto, pero su corazón ya estaba dando los primeros latidos. Aunque aún no era el momento para que pudiéramos escucharlos.

—¿De cuántas semanas estabas al hacerte las pruebas?

—Cinco —dijo con una sonrisa—. ¿No ves que aún mantengo mi cuerpo escultural?

—Tony… —lo regañó Bruce.

—¿Qué? Tengo un cuerpo bastante magnífico.

—Con el don de la modestia siempre por delante —comentó Loki con malicia.

—¿Me vas a hablar tú de modestia? —preguntó Tony.

—La diferencia está en que yo sí soy magnífico.

—Sí, una magnífica diva de los Alpes.

—Creo que nos estamos desviando de la conversación —interrumpió Visión mientras Bruce se limitaba a observarlos de hito en hito.

—En realidad, me gustaría intercambiar unas palabras con Tony a solas.

Sin necesidad de más, Visión asintió y se levantó de su asiento en el suelo. Se mantuvo en la puerta de madera esperando que Loki lo siguiera.

—¿Me acompaña? —preguntó al renuente dios, que detestaba la idea de dejarlos solos.

Pero Loki sabía que si no salía él, lo harían ellos; y esa idea le gustaba aún menos. Para él, Tony había hecho suficientes caminatas descontroladas por lo que le quedaba de embarazo con aquella estúpida excursión.

Con un suspiro cargado de molestia, siguió a Visión al exterior de la cabaña. Tony y Bruce se mantuvieron en silencio hasta que no quedó duda de que se habían alejado lo suficiente del lugar.

—No te fías de él, ¿eh?

—Me sorprende que tú sí lo hagas. Sabes que no es trigo limpio.

—Llegados a este punto, ¿soy alguien con derecho a juzgar a los demás por su pasado?

—Tony, es diferente. Tú eres una buena persona, siempre has intentado hacer lo mejor para los demás. No te mereces esa carga.

—Tú tampoco y sin embargo estás aquí, aislado del mundo.

—Sabes que mi caso…

—Oh, conozco bien tu caso, Bruce. Y sé que tus intenciones jamás han sido las de herir a nadie. Y el otro tío solo quiere que lo dejen en paz. Eres el beta más amable que he conocido y no te mereces estar aquí, perdido de todo, como una cárcel autoimpuesta. Y el omega que está ahí fuera ha sido tan brutalmente honesto que resulta imposible no creer en su palabra.

—Te tendió una trampa.

—No, me planteó una prueba. Ya sabes, a los dioses parece que les gusta mucho eso de ponerles pruebas a los mortales; empiezo a ver con otros ojos las tragedias griegas… —susurró para sí en un pensamiento fugaz—. Pero al final fui yo el que decidió pasar mi celo con Rogers. Y sabes lo determinado que soy con ese asunto.

—Me hiciste fabricarte esos malditos fármacos por tu cabezonería —maldijo Bruce, sabiendo ya los efectos que habían acabado produciéndole y recordando las discusiones que había mantenido con el hombre antes de decidirse a diseñarlas. Deseó haberse resistido más.

—Así que un simple truco no basta para llevarme al huerto. Al final, yo tomé mi decisión. No puedo cargar a Loki también con eso. Bastante tiene con lo suyo…

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No importa, solo son cavilaciones mías.

Bruce lo miró con una ceja enarcada, pero dejó el tema correr. Por mucho que dijera Tony en su defensa, la única razón por la que a él le importaba Loki era porque no se fiaba de él.

—Así que realmente confías en él.

—Por primera vez desde que lo conozco, pienso que está siendo sincero, que merece la pena darle el voto de confianza.

Bruce suspiró al ver la expresión convencida de Tony.

—¿Qué has venido a hacer aquí, Tony? Realmente. En tu estado es peligroso, deberías saberlo.

—Oh, sí, Cuernitos se ha encargado de remarcarlo en cada parte del camino, pero necesitaba hablar contigo.

—¿Planeas secuestrarme?

—Solo llevarte conmigo. No te voy a mentir, toda esta cuestión del embarazo me tiene más asustado de lo que reconocería nunca. Ya escuchaste lo que te dije antes, incluso la supervivencia de la Tierra depende de ello —Tony se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cansado. Aún después de todo lo vivido a lo largo de su vida, seguía pareciéndole surrealista todo aquello—. Y llegados a este punto, no me sorprende nada la idea de que uno de estos dioses se cargue el planeta en una rabieta. Sería la firma genial para mi epitafio, ¿no crees? "El hombre que destruyó el mundo".

Bruce, molesto por sus palabras, quiso interrumpirle, decirle que él no tenía la culpa de nada de lo que a una diosa henchida de poder hiciera. Pero Tony continuó hablando.

—Probablemente estoy en uno de los momentos más vulnerables y estresantes de mi vida; y es tan importante que debería sentirme más fuerte, cuando no es así. Y, la verdad, me vendría muy bien un amigo ahora mismo.

Tony siempre mantenía sus emociones controladas porque estas siempre se veían reflejadas en las hormonas que emitía. Llevaba tanto tiempo ocultando lo que era que había hecho ese estoicismo de apariencia burlona parte de su carácter. Pero ante Bruce era incapaz de contenerse y las hormonas siempre acababan aflorando con una sinceridad que le resultaba hasta vergonzosa. La soledad y el estrés fluyeron por su cuerpo e inundaron la pequeña caseta, envolviendo por completo a Bruce.

—Eso es chantaje, ¿lo sabes, verdad?

Tony sonrió ampliamente y Bruce suspiró.

—¿Cuál es tu plan? ¿Llevarme a una isla desierta?

—Bueno, más desierto que esto no hay nada. Pero mi isla es una propiedad privada, así que no nos moletará nadie. Y tendrás una habitación mucho más cómoda que esta.

—No me puedo creer que realmente tengas una isla… Supongo que tu derroche habitual ha sido de utilidad por una vez.

—Mis inversiones siempre son útiles.

—No me tires de la lengua, Tony —dijo Bruce, poniéndose en pie.

Tony lo imitó y Bruce, instintivamente, lo cogió de las manos para ayudarle a levantarse. Tony temió que Bruce acabara siendo aún más sobreprotector que Loki.

—Por cierto, si cuando te hiciste la prueba estabas de cinco semana, ahora estás…

—En la sexta. No dejé pasar mucho tiempo desde que me enteré, temía que se hiciera muy obvio si me detenía a esperar.

Tony imaginó el complejo invadido por sus hormonas omega, ya libres de la medicación que las cubría y, además, con el regalo de ser mucho más intensas de lo normal gracias a su embarazo. Solo la idea era suficiente para arrebatarle un escalofrío.

—Así que quedan treinta y cuatro semanas. Eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Piensas permanecer escondido, trabajando en la retaguardia, todo ese tiempo?

—No creo que pueda. Por lo que me dijo T'Challa, los Vengadores están indagando mi paradero. Sospechan que estoy tramando algo.

—Conociendo tu historial…

—¿Tú también me vas a venir con eso?

—Precisamente porque soy yo te lo puedo decir. Trabajamos juntos en Ultron, ¿recuerdas? —contestó Bruce con dolor—. Y tan desencaminados no van. Les estás escondiendo algo bastante grande, sobre todo a Steve.

—Supongo que sí.

—Y eso me lleva a otra pregunta, ¿piensas decírselo?

Tony enterró los dedos en su pelo, peinando los mechones con frustración.

—No es como si pudiera ocultárselo. Por lo que me ha dicho Cuernitos, las uniones de esta clase dan niños prime siempre. Y si este bebé resulta ser un alfa, se encontrará tarde o temprano con su padre y se reconocerán. Incluso si me alejo del equipo…, el mundo es demasiado pequeño para tener la fortuna de que no se encuentren. Y en el fondo, sé que no tengo el derecho de ocultarles el uno de otro. Su relación no es algo que me competa a mí decidir…

—Tony… —susurró Bruce. Después de escucharle soltar sus reflexiones casi a borbotones, las palabras murieron en su boca y no supo qué decir. Solo atinó a abrazarle, desconcertando a Tony, que aceptó el abrazo de forma torpe, enternecido.

—Sé lo que es tener un padre ausente, Bruce —susurró contra su hombro—. No voy a ser yo quien obligue a mi bebé a vivir esa experiencia. Solo necesito tiempo.

—Lo tendrás Tony, todo el que necesites. Y estaré a tu lado en todo momento.

 **Lunes, 19 de marzo de 2018**

¡Baja modesto que ahí sube Tony! Aunque Loki tampoco se queda atrás, ¿eh? JAJAJAJAJAJA. Me alegra infinitamente haber podido meter a Bruce al fin, ¡llevo semanas esperando por él! Una parte de mí quiere darles muchos mimitos a estos dos. Con lo mal que lo han pasado, solo quiero arroparles y darles un chocolate caliente.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Kaeru** , **EternalReader15** , **Sheren Bhm** y **Badprinsses** , ¡me hacéis tremendamente feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	29. Capítulo 26

**Capítulo 26**

Steve vio extenderse a lo lejos lo que parecía una playa de ensueño. Las olas eran tan pequeñas que eran casi inexistentes y formaban pequeños senderos de espuma al romper contra la arena pálida y tibia por el calor de la pasada noche. La arena lucía casi plateada ante las luces tenues que anunciaban un cercano y lento amanecer.

La visión de ese lugar se le hacía conocida, aunque estaba seguro de que sus pies jamás habían pisado esa arena antes ni le había picado la nariz por el salitre ligeramente ácido de aquella playa, pero aquel lugar parecía tan propio de un sueño apacible que no le importó. Era como si su cuerpo entero flotara. Se encontraba en paz, con el corazón tranquilo e incapaz de tener un pensamiento negativo en la cabeza. Era como si su mente estuviera llena de las mismas vaporosas nubes que esperaban expectantes el amanecer con él.

Caminó por la orilla, dejando que las olas le mojaran los pies descalzos y le acariciaran los tobillos. Sus pies iban dejando huellas tras de sí y el agua no tenía suficiente fuerza para limpiarlas del todo y hacerlas desaparecer. Verlas lamer de forma vaga la arena que había estado segundos antes bajo sus pies le provocó unas inexplicables cosquillas.

Según fue avanzando, el lugar se fue poco a poco iluminando y al ver como el sol definitivamente se atrevía a salir, invadiendo el cielo con toda clase de amarillos, rosas y un precioso malva que le recordó a las flores favoritas de Peggy, decidió sentarse en el mismo lugar donde estaban sus pies y detenerse a contemplar el amanecer. No le importó que el mar lo mojara entero y, disfrutando de la sensación, estiró las piernas cuan largas eran sobre la arena. Disfrutó la sensación de la arena mojada enterrándose entre sus dedos.

Steve se dejó llevar por la surrealista tranquilidad, contemplando el comienzo del día, durante un segundo. El mismo segundo que tardó su nariz en capturar un particular aroma que, aunque hubiera sido producto de un sueño, jamás podría olvidar y que le acalambró el cuerpo entero de arriba a abajo.

—¿Te dije o no que merecía la pena pasar la noche en vela para esto?

Sin moverse del sitio, Steve giró la cabeza, encontrándose al dueño de aquel aroma caminando revoltosamente por la playa. Steve se negó a parpadear, pensando que lo que estaba ante él era un espejismo y si cerraba los ojos desaparecería para siempre. Que Tony desaparecía de aquel lugar como lo había hecho de su vida.

Lucía contento y sonrosado por la risa a diferencia del paciente Bruce Banner que, para su sorpresa, le seguía con expresión cansada.

—Podríamos haber madrugado, ¿sabes? Hay algo llamado despertador, no sé si estás familiarizado con ello —musitó, ahogando un bostezo.

—¿Y perdernos la diversión de anoche?

—¿Diversión? ¿Tú crees que una pijamada es lo mejor para divertirse?

—Fue la primera pijamada de Visión, no seas amargado.

Hablaban alto. Tony reía y le fue imposible a Bruce no contagiarse de su sonrisa, aunque el cansancio no desapareció de sus hombros.

—Tony… —susurró su nombre con voz queda y una corriente de viento le despeinó la nuca.

Cuando el mismo soplo de aire frío los alcanzó, Tony se envaró. Lentamente, Tony comenzó a girarse en su dirección y, entonces, cuando sus ojos estaban a punto de encontrarse, despertó.

 **Lunes, 26 de marzo de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Advertí o no que me ibais a odiar por dos razones en este capítulo? Bueno, lo hice a través de mis RRSS jajajajajajajajaja. Entre que es corto y, bueno, pasa lo que pasa... Os imagino un poco con las manos a la cabeza. Me intriga descubrir qué teorías tendréis al respecto.

Muchas gracias a **Sayuki Yukimura, EternalReader15, mari chan 906, Badprinsses** y **Kaeru** por vuestros comentarios, ¡me hacéis muy feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, #lafickermalvada sale huyendo antes de que me los lancéis en represalia por dejar el capítulo aquí JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.


	30. Capítulo 27

**Capítulo 27**

Tony se palpó la cicatriz, confuso, observando la vacía playa a sus espaldas. La piel marcada de su cuello le cosquilleaba y a Tony le costaba creer que realmente no hubiera nadie allí. Había sentido esa mirada penetrante clavada en sus huesos, tirando de él en la dirección del intruso. Quizás se estaba volviendo paranoico, pero el olor que había captado con su nariz…

—¿No había alguien…? —preguntó Tony con voz queda, obviando que Bruce lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Miraba cómo sus dedos palpaban su cuello con esa preocupación amable tan característica suya.

Bruce inspiró hondo, captando el perfume ligeramente ácido del mar y la humedad profunda de la vegetación próxima a la playa. Sus sentidos de beta no pudieron percibir nada más, aunque algo dentro de él se removió incómodo, sintiendo que había algo que estaba pasando por alto.

—¿Has visto a alguien por aquí? —preguntó Bruce, poniéndose frente a Tony en un ademán protector, estudiando con detenimiento todo el entorno en busca de cualquier indicio sospechoso.

Tony se sacudió un estremecimiento, y según el cosquilleo de la marca desaparecía, se aseguró a sí mismo que solo habían sido imaginaciones suyas provocadas por una noche de insomnio.

—Solo han sido cosas mías —dijo Tony, palmeando el hombro de Bruce y haciendo que volviera la mirada a él—. El juego de luces de buena mañana me hace ver cosas donde no las hay.

La marca dejó de enviarle calambrazos por el cuerpo y Tony dejó de rozarla con la punta de los dedos. Pero Bruce no podía dejar de alternar la mirada entre la visible cicatriz y su rostro forzosamente tranquilo.

Tony suspiró profundamente, mirando el amanecer. Caminó hacia la orilla, dejando que sus pies desnudos se mojaran con las primeras olas de la mañana. Hacían una ligera espuma al estrellarse contra sus pies, dándole a Tony ganas de enterrar los dedos en la arena. Bruce caminó a su lado, permaneciendo en silencio contemplando el espectáculo hasta que el sol dio sus presentaciones a un nuevo día con claridad. Los tonos rosas y violetas del cielo comenzaron a desaparecer con la facilidad con que se deshacían las olas contra sus pies.

—Bien, supongo que ha llegado el momento —dijo Tony, rompiendo el momento de paz.

—¿El momento para qué?

—Para hacer los preparativos y seguir con el plan de viaje.

—¿Cómo que plan de viaje? ¿Tus planes no implicaban buscarme únicamente a mí? ¿Qué estás maquinando con esa mente traviesa, Tony?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—Solo ser un buen amigo. Los Vengadores están dándole la lata a T'Challa, llorándole porque no saben dónde estoy. Organizaremos las cosas para que me vean con él en un entorno controlado. Quizás así, y con el testimonio de T'Challa, desistan de su búsqueda.

Tony esperaba que así fuera. No había tenido tiempo la noche anterior para ver todo el trabajo que Viernes había hecho con los audios bloqueados en el complejo, apenas una vista superficial a través del informe final que la IA le había hecho, pero era obvio que se estaban moviendo para encontrarle. Tenía que intentar pararles, aún no se sentía preparado para encontrarse cara a cara con Steve.

—Le ordené a Viernes anoche que se comunicara con T'Challa para hablarle de la visita. Y como ya tenemos su consentimiento, ¿para qué esperar más? Si viajamos ahora con los poderes de Loki, estaremos en Wakanda antes del almuerzo, así que será mejor que no desayunes.

Al ver que los planes incluían al refunfuñón dios nórdico, Bruce enarcó una ceja. No hacía falta tener el don de la clarividencia para saber que se avecinaban problemas. Y no erró, pues Loki casi congeló a Tony en el sofá para impedir que se moviera del sitio.

Tony miró con curiosidad las esposas de hielo, gruesas y pesadas, que se aferraban a sus tobillos y muñecas y lo mantenían anclado al sofá.

—Nos vamos a quedar aquí, relajados, sin atraer más problemas. Que en el débil estado en el que te encuentras, ¡es lo más importante!

—¿Has tenido la cualidad de crear estas cosas todo este tiempo? —preguntó Tony, mirando las esposas, haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras.

—¿Me estás escuchando? —gruñó Loki.

Visión miraba la escena con curiosidad y Bruce quería acercarse, preocupado por lo que podría causar el frío de las cadenas en el cuerpo de Tony. Pero en el fondo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo, estaba de acuerdo con Loki. Se había dado cuenta de la desmejora que había sufrido Tony tras los últimos eventos y el embarazo podrían poner en una situación delicada hasta a la persona más sana. Y Tony no tenía la virtud de encontrarse tan bien aún para ir con esa confianza de un lado para otro, aunque ya empezara a presentar mejoras.

Aunque entendía el pavor que le tenía Tony a la idea de encontrarse con Steve, tendrían que buscar otra forma de garantizarle el tiempo que le había prometido que tendría. Ya ingeniarían algo para conseguir un acercamiento entre ellos lo más suave posible. Buscarían la forma de que ambos se acostumbraran a la nueva situación sin hacerse daño. Pero que Tony estuviera huyendo como un ratón ante la carrera del gato no era la mejor opción para su salud.

—Son raras —terció Tony, ignorándole—, el hielo debería quemarme la piel, pero no lo hace. Ni siquiera es frío, es cálido… —Tony miró a Loki con curiosidad—. Supongo que demuestran que tienes un corazón cálido, aún con toda esa capa de pinchos que te esfuerzas por mostrar.

 _Oh, hombre_ , pensó Bruce al ver como Loki se sorprendía con las palabras de Tony. Y no ayudaba que sus hormonas hubieran comenzado a crear un ambiente dulce y relajado en la habitación. Bruce no quiso decirlo, pero sabía que Tony había dado en la diana sentimental de Loki.

Aunque Loki no lo admitiría, estaba agradecido de su condición de omega prime. Era lo único que impedía que no acabara a los pies de Tony en momentos como ese. No había nada peor para nublar el juicio que las hormonas de un omega prime encinta. Se preguntó cómo hacían los otros dos para no caer antes sus trampas hormonales. En Visión había detectado que su condición no era igual al resto, aunque no sabía cómo definirle. Y en cuanto a Bruce, Loki no quería ni siquiera imaginar qué podía pasar por su mente conflictiva.

En medio de la suave tensión que se había formado en la habitación, ignorándola en su mayoría, Visión intervino.

—En este momento lo mejor para el señor Stark es encontrarse en un estado de calma y reposo. Hasta que no tenga este encuentro en Wakanda no se sentirá a salvo ni en paz. ¿No sería mejor facilitarle las cosas?

Tony habría besado la brillante cabeza rojiza de Visión si no hubiera estado encadenado al asiento. Y su afán se incrementó cuando Loki refunfuñó para sus adentros, pero deshizo el hielo con un chasquido de sus dedos.

—Voy a arrepentirme de esto.

—Claro que no Cuernitos —dijo Tony, dándole, para sorpresa del dios, un abrazo de medio lado—, será divertido y todo.

Loki volvió a refunfuñar y parecía con deseos de volver a congelarlo así que Tony no dejó el tiempo correr.

—Muy bien, ha llegado el momento de ver a nuestro rey león. Cuernitos, si haces los honores…

Todos se acercaron a Loki, Bruce y él lo más lejos posible que pudieron y desaparecieron de la isla en una bruma verde para encontrarse frente a la enorme residencia de T'Challa. Aunque Tony nunca la hubiera visto en persona, no dudó que fuera suya. Era igual de aristocrática y recta que él, y estaba igual de vinculada con la tierra y la naturaleza. Los árboles y serpenteantes riachuelos la rodeaban como si hubieran crecido de forma conjunta con la casa.

En las escaleras de entrada, tal y como había pactado con Tony, lo esperaba T'Challa en soledad. Observó su aparición con curiosidad y se acercó a ellos.

Al verlo solo, Tony agradeció que hubiera hecho caso de sus palabras y que no estuviera rodeado de su comitiva. Lo de aparecerse junto a un dios nóridco no era algo sencillo de explicar.

—Me alegro de veros llegar sanos y salvos —saludó T'Challa—. Tenéis una forma muy interesante de entrar en mi país.

Cuando estuvo apenas a dos pasos de él, dispuesto a tenderle la mano a Tony para saludarle en primer lugar, T'Challa se quedó inmóvil. Solo su respiración se alteró. Inconscientemente Bruce y Loki se pusieron delante de Tony, echándole para atrás, intentando comprender las reacciones del alfa. Pero Tony estaba relajado tras ellos y supo que su confianza en él tenía sentido cuando una enorme sonrisa brotó de sus labios y estiró más firmemente la mano hacia él. Tony sorteó el bloqueo de Bruce y Loki y correspondió el apretón de manos.

—Al parecer has dejado las ataduras atrás, Stark. Te veo bien.

Recordando cómo había estado la última vez que se habían encontrado en el complejo, su comentario no le extrañó. Como tampoco le sorprendió que el hábil alfa ya intuyera cosas sobre su condición escondida.

—También te veo bien, Rey. Estás en tu salsa con toda esta vegetación.

—Es lo que tiene el hogar —admitió él, sintiéndose realmente agusto allí—. Y me gustaría presentártelo. Es cómodo y podrás contarme todo lo que está pasando.

Una mirada fugaz pasó por su vientre y, aunque a otros les podría parecer fortuita, a Tony no se lo pareció. En lugar de asustarle, la capacidad del alfa a su lado le hizo sonreír.

Sabiendo que se iba a adentrar en un entorno de confianza, Tony fue capaz de confiarle todo.

 **Lunes, 2 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Adoro a T'Challa, ¿se nota que adoro a T'Challa? La evolución de este capítulo ha sido un poco rara, al menos para mí, pero espero que hayáis podido disfrutarlo y resolver algunas dudas pendientes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **MishimaReika0985, Sayuki Yukimura** y **EternalReader15** , ¡conmovéis mi grinchesco corazón!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	31. Capítulo 28

**Capítulo 28**

Steve se despertó en su cama, totalmente desconcertado y con las manos apretadas en puños, con la sábana arrebujada entre sus dedos, como si hubiera deseado agarrar algo y se hubiera tenido que conformar con la tela tibia. Como si hubiera querido estirar la mano hacia Tony… Steve emitió un suspiro exasperado, desesperado por la intensidad de aquel encuentro con Tony. El recuerdo estaba tan fresco en su memoria que le bastaba cerrar los párpados para verle otra vez. Para escuchar su risa de nuevo y ver su rostro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, lleno de alegría. La última vez que había tenido la oportunidad de ver las mejillas sonrojadas de Tony y ese brillo en sus ojos había sido en aquel sueño… Quizás estaba destinado a soñar con su sonrisa, a perseguirla como un explorador sediento en medio del desierto, sabiendo que no tendría oportunidad de verla en la vida real.

La lógica le dictaba que esa era la verdad, que su cerebro estaba fantaseando con meras quimeras, que únicamente se trataba de otro vivido sueño… Pero el penetrante aroma a canela que se mantenía en su nariz decía lo contrario. Y la sensación de llamada tardó demasiado en desaparecer de su cuerpo como para no darle vueltas a esa posibilidad.

Uno se podía permitir soñar, ¿verdad?

Cuando al fin se levantó, diciéndose a sí mismo que era hora de hacer algo de provecho, lo primero que hizo después de prepararse fue ir a la cocina. Antes de entrar, lo recibió el olor ácido del jugo de naranja y las tostadas francesas que solía preparar Wanda cuando se despertaba de buen humor. El perfume a canela caliente le dieron ganas de gruñir, pero pudo contenerse mordiéndose la lengua.

—Vaya, vaya, mira por dónde… El bello durmiente se ha dignado a levantarse —lo saludó Bucky con una sonrisa lobuna, antes de meterse una cucharada de cereales de chocolate en la boca.

—Eso capi, ¿qué pasó? ¿Se te estropeó el despertador? —bromeó Scott.

—Dejadle en paz. Le viene bien levantarse tarde de vez en cuando —dijo Sam.

—Tampoco es que tengamos misiones ultra urgentes últimamente, supongo que Tony se estará ocupando de eso —dijo Wanda desde la cocina, pasando por alto cómo se produjo una tensión general ante su comentario—. ¿Una tostada francesa, Steve?

Wanda lo miró con una expresión dulce y enigmática que llamó la atención de Steve. Parecía que estuviera riéndose de un chiste privado, pero no tenía muy en claro la razón.

—Sí, claro —dijo Steve, logrando que la sonrisa de Wanda se hiciera aún más grande.

Steve no tenía por costumbre tomar desayunos tan llenos de azúcar, pero después de ver esa sonrisa en una cara que llevaba semanas mostrando un semblante tan triste, se alegró de hacerlo. Además, después de haber soñado tan insistentemente con Tony, hincarle el diente a las tostadas francesas llenas de canela parecía la forma más próxima que tenía de saciar el hambre.

—Enseguida. Ve y siéntate, hoy me toca a mí servirte el desayuno, que tú siempre me mimas.

Steve no tenía intención de mimarla, pero siempre le salía la vena protectora con ella. Probablemente a todos en el equipo. Igual que había pasado con Visión… Era difícil resistirse a su inocencia.

En la habitación estaba casi todo el equipo que residía en el complejo. Scott y Sam estaban sentados juntos y frente a ellos estaban Natasha y Bucky. El espacio que solía usar Clint estaba vacío, pero sabía que la noche anterior había estado haciendo prácticas de tiro nocturnas así que lo más probable era que estuviera durmiendo. Y Rhodes… Por mucha tristeza que ese hecho le diera, Rhodes solía tener horarios que se oponían por definición a los suyos. Apenas pasaba tiempo en las zonas comunes y cuando lo hacía, apenas hablaba. Aunque para Steve aún era un rayo de esperanza que él permaneciera en el complejo.

Steve se sentó junto a Bucky y se sirvió un vaso de jugo en lo que esperaba a que Wanda le trajera el plato con las tostadas. Al momento su amigo le pinchó las costillas con el codo.

—No es usual en ti que se te peguen las sábanas, ¿Qué pasó?

—Tuve un sueño que me…, consumió —explicó Steve vagamente, sin saber qué decir sin entrar en detalles.

Bucky se metió una cucharada de cereales en la boca, reflexionando. A Steve le parecía divertido ver a Bucky cuando se tomaba esos pequeños placeres. A él le daba igual que fueran sanos o no. Meterse un enorme bol humeante de cereales de chocolate era suficiente para que él empezara bien la mañana con una tonta sonrisa.

—¿Era un sueño húmedo?

Steve lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué?

—Te conozco desde que eras un crío y jamás te has despertado más tarde de la salida del sol. Era como si tuvieras un gallo en tu cabeza que te decía que era hora de levantarte. Así que no me imagino que otra clase de sueño podría hacer que te quedaras rezongando en la cama.

—Déjale en paz, Buck —le riñó Natasha, clavando la cuchara en medio pomelo.

—Tampoco es para tanto, no es una pregunta seria, ¿o sí?

Bucky lo miró de nuevo con aquella sonrisa lobuna y a Steve le dieron ganas de hundirle la cara contra el bol de cereales.

—Termínate tus cereales, Buck —dijo Wanda, sin apartar la vista de la sartén—, en un momento tus tostadas y las de Steve estarán hechas.

—A la orden.

Bucky se limitó a comer con ganas, cerrando la conversación, y Wanda le guiñó el ojo a Steve en complicidad. No pudo evitar corresponderle el gesto con una sonrisa.

No era como si Steve pudiera decir en la mesa que el sueño que había tenido durante la noche le había afectado tanto, que lo había dejado tan perturbado, que se había quedado en la cama implorando por un poco más de tiempo, que había cerrado los ojos y buscado en el recuerdo antes de que la imagen comenzara a difuminarse. Y si ya les dijera que el protagonista del sueño era Tony… Bucky no se sorprendería, pero Steve no estaba tan seguro de los demás.

Justo en el momento en que Wanda trajo tres humeantes platos con tostadas y Bucky terminaba de beberse la leche del bol sin inmutarse por la mirada atónita de Sam y el comentario burlón de Scott al llamarlo pozo sin fondo, Rhodes entró en la habitación. Parecía muy concentrado en lo que estaba leyendo en su tableta, aunque Steve pensó que era una simple excusa para ignorarles. Lucía malhumorado, con el entrecejo profundamente fruncido y las arrugas en la frente. Fue directo al cesto de la fruta y tomó una manzana.

Parecía dispuesto a irse por el mismo lugar que había venido, pero Sam, tímidamente, lo interrumpió.

—Buenos días, Rhodes —lo saludó. Sam lucía tenso, aunque estaba esforzándose por mostrar una sonrisa amable.

Rhodey enarcó una ceja, pero se detuvo.

—Buenos días.

Los demás corearon un escueto saludo, intentando no seguir sus instintos y quedarse tensos en las sillas.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a desayunar?

—Tengo que seguir la dieta de los médicos —respondió sencillamente.

A Steve le dio la impresión que sería más fácil sacarle respuestas a un rinoceronte.

—¿Y por qué no desayunas…, aquí con nosotros?

Todos observaban la escena con la misma tensión con que se contemplaban los minutos finales de un reñido partido de tenis. Ni siquiera Natasha había seguido comiéndose la otra mitad del pomelo, atenta a la conversación.

Rhodes mostró una enigmática sonrisa e hizo girar la manzana en su mano.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento, pero me temo que tengo planes.

Y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y se fue. Steve no se había dado cuenta de lo rígido que había estado hasta que respiró hondo y se dio cuenta que ya no se escuchaban los pasos de Rhodes por los pasillos. Scott palmeó el hombro de Sam y Wanda, que se había sentado a su lado, le puso un puñado de fresas en el plato.

—Has peleado duro… —dijo Scott.

—Es un hueso duro de roer —dijo Bucky.

Sam suspiró.

—Intento hablar con él, pero no hay manera. Y no se me va la sensación de que cada vez que nos mira lo hace con un desprecio burlón, como sabiendo algo que nosotros no.

—Teniendo en cuenta lo próximo que es a Tony y a Potts, es lo más probable —admitió Steve.

Y esa había sido una de las razones por las que habían ido con pies de plomo a su alrededor. La relación que mantuvieran durante ese tiempo de ausencia con Rhodes podría ser un arma de doble filo. Si querían mantener una buena relación con él y aproximarse, al igual que cabía la posibilidad de que consiguieran algo de información sobre Tony, Rhodes podía hacer lo mismo y desbaratar sus planes. Sin embargo, si planeaban lo contrario y hacían algo como inmiscuirse en su habitación para tratar de encontrar algo… Eso mandaría al infierno cualquier posibilidad de solucionar las cosas con el otro lado del equipo para siempre. Eso era lo que había conversado Steve con Sam y Clint en la azotea unas noches atrás. Al final, se habían decantado por la aproximación amistosa, pero no estaba siendo fácil. Tampoco es que Steve esperara que lo fuera.

Después del desayuno, Steve dedicó el día a hacer prácticas con los otros vengadores y pasó gran parte de la mañana en la enorme cámara de simulación que había en las instalaciones. El objetivo estaba en poner en práctica acciones de equipo contra un oponente. Pasaron horas peleando contra un enorme ejército de Hydra armado hasta los dientes. Steve insistía en esos entrenamientos por la dificultad de Wanda, que aún estaba descubriendo plenamente sus poderes, de enfrentarse a enemigos múltiples en movimientos eficientes.

Después de una ducha caliente y con el estómago rugiendo, Steve se preparó para encontrarse con los demás en el salón. Cuando llegó, Sam ya estaba sentado en la mesa viendo los últimos minutos de un programa de variedades y cortando las verduras para la ensalada.

—Hay algo llamado encimera —dijo Steve.

Sam le dedicó una mirada de pocos amigos.

—Dame un descanso. Antes por poco he perdido el culo y no quiero estar de pie en un buen rato.

Steve rió suavemente, pero dejó de debatirle y puso a precalentar el horno. Los demás vengadores empezaron a llegar a cuenta gotas y, en una rutina que se había ido conformando a lo largo de los meses, empezaron a preparar la mesa y las bebidas. La televisión no era más que un ruido de fondo en aquel ambiente familiar hasta que comenzaron las noticias.

—Después de meses de ausencia en los espacios públicos, el empresario y director del Programa Vengadores, Anthony Stark, ha vuelto a mostrarse delante de las cámaras en un encuentro diplomático con el rey de Wakanda, T'Challa —dijo Annika Pergament, la presentadora de los informativos de NY1, una mujer de cabello castaño corto y redondos ojos marrones.

La imagen de Pergament hablándole a la cámara desapareció, dando paso a las grabaciones hechas en un patio exterior. Las cámaras estaban al otro lado de la valla, de forma que solo podían hacer imágenes a través de ellas. Las grabaciones mostraban a Tony y a T'Challa caminando y hablando tranquilamente en el patio, ambos vestidos con trajes elegantes. Su conversación seguía de forma amena mientras paseaban, o al menos eso parecía por sus expresiones, e ignoraban educadamente a los periodistas.

Steve grabó en su mente la imagen como si estuviera alimentándose de ella. Y descubrió, desconcertado, que el Tony que estaba viendo en pantalla era mucho más parecido al Tony de sus sueños que al que había visto despedirse apresuradamente hacía una semana. Aunque apenas habían pasado unos días, lucía tan distinto que eso había sido uno de los pilares en los que se había basado para darse cuenta que aquello eran meros sueños.

—La visita se ha producido en el nuevo Centro de Investigación Biomédica T'Chaka, inaugurado hace dos meses y puesto en marcha en honor al difunto monarca de Wakanda que falleció durante el bombardeo en el Centro Internacional de Viena.

Algunas imágenes de la inauguración del centro se mostraron y Steve tuvo que tragarse nuevamente un gruñido. Quería ver a Tony, estar seguro de que no eran imaginaciones suyas lo que estaba pensando.

—Aunque aún no se han hecho públicos los motivos de la visita, según la Casa Real el encuentro tendrá lugar durante toda la tarde y en distintos puntos de la ciudad, pero estarán cerrados a la prensa hasta nuevo aviso.

Según la periodista continuaba hablando, volvió el vídeo de Tony y T'Challa, esta vez con un plano más próximo, pudiendo ver sus rostros con más facilidad, aunque también se notaban mucho más los movimientos oscilantes de la cámara.

Algo debían estar diciéndoles los periodistas, que Steve estaba seguro que estaban amontonados en la valla en pos de una declaración, que al final Tony se giró hacia ellos.

Tony pareció clavar la mirada justo en la cámara con la que transmitía NY1, porque Steve sintió que lo estaba mirando de frente, clavando su mirada castaña en él. En un acto de pillería, y sin quitar de vista la mirada a la cámara, Tony cogió a T'Challa del cuello y le plantó un beso en la mejilla. T'Challa sonrió como si se tratara de una trastada de un niño pequeño y Tony se limitó a saludar con una sonrisa pícara, lanzándoles un beso volado.

 **Lunes, 9 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Avise en mis redes que Tony iba a hacer alguna pillería. Y tenía más en mente, pero no quería que a nadie le diera un ataque al corazón jajajajaja. Estoy muy contenta con este capítulo, y si soy sincera no estaba nada segura de él cuando lo empecé.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Hatake Nabiki** , **ori-cullen-swan** y **mari. chan. 906** , ¡me hacéis tremendamente feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	32. Capítulo 29

**Capítulo 29**

—¿Se puede saber en qué estabas pensando? —preguntó Rhodes con ademán cansado, presionándose el entrecejo con angustia.

—Eres consciente que ahora tu cara está en todos los medios internacionales, ¿verdad? —preguntó Virginia, visiblemente enfadada.

Tenía las mejillas del mismo color que su pelo y Tony se habría reído si no hubiera corrido el riesgo de que aquella mirada azul se transformara en un rayo láser. Ni siquiera estar compartiendo esa conversación a través de una pantalla le daba la seguridad de que no recibiría el impacto. _Pepper es capaz de cualquier cosa, hasta de fulminar todo y convertirlo en cenizas con una mera mirada,_ pensó Tony.

—¿Crees que este, ¡precisamente este!, es el momento para ponerte a hacer el payaso delante de las cámaras?

—Y con T'Challa al lado, nada menos —recordó Rhodes, mirándole con enojo—, como si te hicieran falta más elementos para llamar la atención. Solo faltaba que Banner se hubiera convertido en Hulk para ya…

—Bueno, bueno —lo cortó Tony, cansado de la reprimenda—, relajaos un poco, por favor. Tomaos un whisky o algo, yo invito. Y tomad uno por mí ya que yo no puedo…

El refunfuño de Tony solo valió para molestar aún más a Rhodey y Pepper.

—Este no es momento para bromas, Tony. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás haciendo?

Ante la pregunta de Pepper, Tony resopló.

–Puede parecer una locura, pero sí, lo soy. Todo forma parte de mi plan.

—Si no fueras el hombre más impulsivo que conozco, quizás me lo creería —dijo Rhodes, rodando los ojos.

Había luchado las suficientes veces junto a Tony para saber que, cuando Tony pensaba en un plan, generalmente lo ponía en funcionamiento sobre la marcha y no consultaba a nadie. Y Tony tenía suerte de ser lo suficientemente listo para cuadrar ideas repentinas lo bastante buenas como para que funcionaran, que si no… Su impulsividad se lo habría llevado al otro barrio hacía muchos años, para pesadilla de Rhodey.

—Es en serio, tengo un plan. Ahora no me puedo permitir pensar solo en mí. Hay alguien que necesita de mi soporte más que ninguna otra persona en el mundo –dijo, acariciándose suavemente el plano vientre–. Y tengo que pensar las cosas bien para poder traerle sano y salvo. No puedo hacerlo si tengo a los vengadores soplándome la nuca. Si me ven sano y salvo, _haciendo el payaso_ como siempre, junto a alguien de confianza como T'Challa… Quizás desistan.

Pepper pareció meditar su idea, pero Rhodey agrió la expresión.

–No sé, Tones… En mi estancia en el complejo he mantenido un ojo sobre el equipo, viendo que tal reaccionaban a todo esto. Y no creo que abandonar la búsqueda sea una opción que estén planteándose.

—¿Saben ya de mi presencia en Wakanda?

Rhodey se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, la verdad es que nada más me enteré de la noticia vine a encontrarme con Pepper.

Tony asintió, sabiendo entonces que tendría que recurrir a Viernes.

—Tony, ¿estás seguro de estar haciendo lo correcto? —le preguntó Pepper—. Sé que necesitas tiempo, y que te encuentres en un espacio tranquilo es lo mejor en tu situación, pero, ¿no te parece todo esto terriblemente complicado?

Tony asintió en un deje mecánico, aunque no tenía la intención de darle la razón a Pepper. Pero comprendía lo que estaba pensando. Bruce le había dicho algo parecido.

—Solo quiero mantener esta situación de forma temporal. Tú misma viste los estudios que me hizo Viernes cuando descubrimos todo esto. Mi cuerpo se encuentra más débil de lo que creía y el estrés extremo puede hacerle daño al bebé.

Pepper apretó los labios y Rhodey volvió a masajearse el entrecejo. Todos habían visto los resultados y por eso habían ayudado a Tony a huir con tanta premura.

—Estoy buscando un médico que me ayude con todo esto, uno lo suficientemente reservado y discreto como para no llamar la atención de nadie y que me pueda supervisar durante todo el proceso… Pero mientras tanto, necesito un espacio en el que estar tranquilo y poder pensar cómo voy a enfrentar esto cuando me encuentre con Rogers. Y bendito sea que el bebé es tan fuerte que ha reforzado mi sistema inmunológico y mis fuerzas como para no tener que estar postrado en la cama.

—¿Crees que será un alfa? —preguntó Rhodey, sabiendo que la resistencia al ejercicio físico, el sistema inmunológico blindado y la rapidez para curar enfermedades y heridas eran características clásicas de los alfas.

 _Un alfa prime como su padre._

El pensamiento le hizo cerrar los ojos e inspirar profundamente. De repente se sintió muy cansado, pero el pensamiento se le hizo sorprendentemente reconfortante.

 _Si yo no estoy, podrá protegerse. No estará solo…_

—¿Tony? —lo llamó Pepper, observándolo preocupada—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, tranquila, no te preocupes. Solo me ha entrado sueño.

—Deberías ir a descansar. No duermes mucho y tu cuerpo lo necesita.

—Quizás os haga caso. Nos mantendremos en contacto, chicos.

—Más te vale —le gruñó amistosamente Rhodey.

—Llámanos pronto, por favor.

—Os lo prometo.

Y con esas palabras se cortó la conexión. Tony suspiró una vez más, cansado. Sabía que se iban a poner de esa manera, pero aún así la conversación había logrado agotarle. No quería preocuparles. No quería hacerles daño. ¿Por qué el cabeza dura de Steve no podía darle su espacio? La certeza de lo que le estaba escondiendo le hizo sentir culpable. Suspiró una vez más.

—Señor Stark, ¿se encuentra bien? —le preguntó la amable voz de Visión.

En aquella protegida terraza tras la residencia de T'Challa solo estaban Visión y él. Estaba rodeada de vegetación, bien guarecida de cualquier mirada curiosa que pudiera acercarse a las altas vallas al otro lado del jardín. Y las flores eran tan húmedas y fragantes que podían sepultar con facilidad el olor de cualquiera de los miembros de la casa que saliera allí. Al igual que lo habían hecho las flores del patio del laboratorio al que T'Challa le había llevado. Los periodistas, que apenas habían estado a unos metros de ellos, habían estado demasiado expuestos a las grandes flores rojizas de las enredaderas como para poder capaz su olor.

Había sido un plan arriesgado, pero había merecido la pena. Al principio, la idea había sido celebrar un encuentro diplomático entre los dos en un recinto cerrado, únicamente con la compañía de personas de estrecha confianza. Sin embargo, al enterarse de que Tony no había tenido oportunidad de someterse a estudios más completos que las sencillas pruebas que Bruce y Viernes habían podido hacerle, hizo un cambio completo de planes.

T'Challa le preparó un traje perfumado con neutralizadores para intentar reducir el impacto de su aroma; una medida temporal y que no servía de nada para las distancias cortas, pero T'Challa y su equipo de seguridad no es que fueran a permitir en ningún momento que nadie tuviera la posibilidad de acercarse. Cuadró todo para que pudiera encontrarse con la doctora Alesha Lovett, investigadora de prestigio internacional por sus descubrimientos acerca de de los embarazos de alto riesgo y parte del equipo médico de la Casa Real como obstetra desde hacía más de veinte años. Mientras le hacía las pruebas, ella misma le contó que había ayudado a traer a T'Challa al mundo tras un peligroso embarazo que había dejado a la anterior reina en cama.

Y casi había llorado cuando la doctora le confirmó que todo estaba bien, que su bebé estaba sano. Puede que se le escapara una lágrima, pero la doctora no dijo nada más que recomendarle mantenerse alejado de las situaciones de estrés extremo y tomar los medicamentos y suplementos que iba a recomendarle al ver que, a diferencia del bebé, Tony si se encontraba un poco débil.

Había estado tan feliz que no había podido evitar _hacer el payaso_ delante de las cámaras. Si hubiera sido por él, habría estado dando saltos y le habría dado un beso mucho más divertido a T'Challa. Si se había contenido había sido porque realmente respetaba y admiraba a alfa y sabía en la comprometida situación que podría ponerle algo que, en otro contexto, no sería nada más que una broma cariñosa.

Tony se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento, inspirando hondo con la tranquilidad y la dulzura que daba haberse quitado un peso de encima. Recordó perezosamente que tenía que hacerles llegar los informes que le había entregado la doctora a Rhodey y Pepper. Pero Lovett, firme amante del papel, le había dado una copia impresa que en ese momento estaba en la habitación de Bruce; no había podido solicitarle a Viernes que hiciera una transcripción.

Bruce estaba descansando en un cuarto de invitados, agotado, después de no haber dormido nada la noche anterior; y Loki estaba dándose un baño de agua fría para soportar el denso calor de Wakanda. Aunque Tony sospechaba que también lo estaba haciendo para aligerar su malhumor, porque él había estado peleando contra sus planes más que nadie. Visión lo miraba de hito en hito, aún sentado en una rígida postura en un acolchado sillón de jardín, desconcertado por su mutismo. Tony carraspeó, recordando la pregunta.

—Sí, estoy bien.

Visión se le quedó observando un largo segundo más hasta que asintió y regresó la mirada al jardín. Tony no entendía que le llamaba tanto la atención para observarlo con tal fijeza, quizás el brillo dorado del sol sobre las flores, pero se encogió de hombros y decidió poner en marcha algo que había estado postergando.

—Viernes, querida, ¿podrías ponerme al tanto de las conversaciones filtradas, por favor? Creo que es hora de que las vea como es debido.

Pasó el tiempo lentamente, observando conversaciones confidenciales entre los vengadores del complejo, conversaciones que ellos creían que estaban bajo el más estricto secreto. A Tony le entraron ganas de reír y se preguntó quién había sido tan chapuzas como para pensar que no sería capaz de desencriptar lo que estaban diciendo.

Y así vio como Natasha trataba de aportar siempre una visión objetiva y funcional a la situación, aunque a veces, cuando nadie la veía, parecía apretar las manos en señal de preocupación cuando las peores posibilidades acerca del futuro de Tony se mostraban. Vio a Wanda llorar en más de una conversación por ellos y por su incapacidad de hacer algo por ayudarles. Vio a Scott y a Sam tratar de darles consuelo y buscar siempre el punto de vista positivo, incluso si tuvieron que hacerlo a regañadientes, para evitar que los demás cayeran en la desesperación de ver que sus investigaciones no estaban llevando a ningún lado. Incluso vio a Barnes encauzando la investigación, intentando darles esperanza y un poco de sentido común.

Dejó que los sentimientos contradictorios que le produjeron ver todas esas conversaciones se cocieran a fuego lento en su interior. Incluso se divirtió al ver como Clint parecía guiar a todos en aquel juego del gato y el ratón sin permitirse soltar ninguna pista. Cuando nadie lo miraba, Clint miraba a las cámaras y sonreía. Le sonreía. Y Tony sabía que la próxima vez que se lo encontrara cara a cara lo llamaría Cheshire.

Pero no pudo permitirse mantener las emociones bajo control cuando llegó a una conversación privada entre Bucky y Steve. Una que no tenía nada que ver con despliegues estratégicos ni planes de investigación. No, lo que se encontró Tony fue a Steve permitiéndose ser nada más y nada menos que Steve Rogers, hablando de sus penas con su mejor amigo como quien habla tranquilamente en un bar. Hablando de sus penas de amor.

 _No necesito que Tony esté a mi lado ni que viva aquí,_ había dicho él, desconcertando a Tony, _pero necesito saber que está bien, que no está planeando alguna locura suicida como cuando se metió en aquel agujero de gusano o cuando se enfrentó a ese psicópata de Killian_. Y Steve realmente parecía sufrir ante el pensamiento, ante la mera idea de que Tony estuviera planeando algo peligroso y él no pudiera estar a su lado para ayudarle. Aunque Tony no se atrevería a decirlo en voz alta, se sintió culpable por reclamar ese espacio que necesitaba sin tener el tacto de darle una explicación a Steve. Una explicación de verdad.

Después de ver semejante tristeza, Tony estaba seguro de que, al igual que él seguía teniendo su marca en el cuello, Steve podía sentirle en la distancia. Sentir su miedo y su recelo, incluso si no podía comprender el porqué.

 _Te buscaste a un tío difícil_ , había dicho Bucky, intentando sacar a Steve de esa melancolía que parecía rodearle como una niebla espesa. Y en respuesta Steve contestó: _me busqué a un hombre complicadamente maravilloso_.

Tony no podía escuchar sus palabras, pero habría pagado lo que fuera por poder escucharlas a partir de su voz y no leyéndolas a través de un subtítulo. Tenía ganas de llorar. Tenía ganas de alargar el brazo, atravesar la pantalla y tocarle. Consolarle. En su lugar, solo pudo conformarse con tocar la fina cicatriz de su cuello como si fuera una extensión de él.

—¿Señor? —lo llamó Visión, sobresaltándole—. Creo que es momento de regresar dentro.

Entonces Tony se dio cuenta de que, sumido en su propio mundo, se había perdido por completo el cambio tan radical que había sufrido el clima. El sol se había escondido tras un denso nubarrón que parecía estar cargado de rayos y la creciente brisa estaba traspasando su ropa y abrazándole la piel. Se levantó, entrecerrando la mirada y clavándola en el cielo, justo en el momento en que Loki salió de la casa soltando un improperio. Al igual que él, mantenía los ojos fijos en el cielo.

—Es ella, ¿verdad? Freyja.

Era inconfundible. El viento parecía violento, pero a la vez era cálido y parecía querer acurrucarle en un abrazo.

Loki asintió, demasiado sorprendido por la repentina reacción de la diosa como para recordar su anterior malhumor o el hecho de que seguía con el cabello empapado.

—Llévame con ella.

 **Lunes, 16 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Qué? ¿Pensabais que iba a haber paz mucho tiempo? Ay, mis lindas flores, ¡ahora es cuando se avecina el salseo!

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Hatake Nabiki** y **EternalReader15** , ¡sois amor!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	33. Capítulo 30

**Capítulo 30**

Para sorpresa de Tony, Loki no peleó. Ni siquiera le lanzó un comentario mordaz o refunfuñó por su petición. Se acercó a él sin apartar la vista del tenebroso cielo y lo abrazó de una forma que solo podía definirse como protectora. De alguna forma extraña, le recordó a los abrazos que le daba Jarvis de niño tras tener un pesadilla, deseando apartarle de todo miedo. Lo tenía tan cerca que el cabello mojado del dios le rozó la piel de la mejilla al deslizarse perezosamente del hueco tras la oreja. Antes de poder hacer ningún comentario, se teletransportaron.

A diferencia de otros viajes que había hecho con Loki, la sensación de tirantez y de ingravidez fue mayor. Sentía que su cuerpo se movía en zigzag por un camino lleno de obstáculos y se preguntó si Thor le había engañado acerca de sus viajes entre dimensiones o si era Loki el que estaba tomando un atajo que solo él conocía. Sentía que estaban dando tumbos en la nada y la presión era demasiado fuerte como para poder siquiera abrir los ojos, pese a que deseaba hacerlo al percibir los cambios de luz tras los párpados. El instinto de supervivencia luchaba contra la curiosidad que moraba en él.

Aún así, estaba seguro de que apenas notaba el efecto real del viaje gracias al agarre protector de Loki.

Cuando sus pies finalmente tocaron suelo, sintiéndose firme y llano bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos. No vio nada hasta que la densa bruma verde a su alrededor, producto de la magia de Loki, se dispersó.

Loki permanecía tenso a su lado, y eso le dio a Tony la dosis de realidad suficiente para no olvidar qué hacía allí. Aunque era difícil no maravillarse hasta rayar el asombro y quedarse mudo. Estaban en la entrada de una radiante sala circular, llena de grandes ventanales que iban del suelo al techo, con parteluces y bisagras de oro y manivelas de plata con filigranas. En el techo, una enorme escena labrada en plata con cientos de dragones en relieve, tan realistas que parecían estar volando sobre sus cabezas. El suelo estaba compuesto por diversas piezas de lo que parecía haber sido una enorme obsidiana, perfectamente pulidas y unidas. Y, en el centro de todo, un recto trono de plata cubierto de pieles blancas como la nieve. Una sala del trono en cuyo centro estaba una mujer de ojos azules y melena rubia que los observaba sin pestañear.

Tony no tenía poderes mágicos, pero no necesitaba tenerlos para saber que aquella mujer despedía un aura poderosa y peligrosa. Se mantuvo erguido, con el mentón bien alto, negándose a dejarse amedrentar. Antes le salían alas que bajar la cabeza ante nadie. Y entonces, ella sonrió. Las arrugas de su rostro, provocadas por la furia, se relajaron, mostrando únicamente las arrugas de la risa junto a sus ojos. Su mirada azul dejó de ser fría como el hielo y se mostró dulce, al igual que la sonrisa que bailaba en sus labios.

Se levantó del trono, tan alta como ella era, con su brillante túnica blanca ondeando con sus movimientos. La fíbula de plata con filigranas de oro que sujetaba su túnica sobre su hombro brilló al chocar con la luz, como lo hicieron las preciosas llaves que colgaban de su cuello. Su cabello, medio recogido por una complicada trenza, caía sobre su espalda en esponjosos rizos. Recordó de pronto que la mujer frente a él había traído al mundo a Thor. Después de verla, era imposible pensar lo contrario.

—Mis preciosos niños —susurró Freyja, acercándose a ellos a grandes pasos y dándoles un enorme abrazo.

Debido a su metro noventa de altura, tan alta como su hijo, Tony acabó enterrando la nariz en el cuello de la diosa por la fuerza del abrazo. Olía a almendras y miel.

—Freyja —murmuró Tony, logrando que ella los soltara.

—Me hace tan feliz que digas mi nombre. Realmente le has hablado de mí, ¿verdad, Loki?

Por primera vez en su vida, Tony tuvo la oportunidad de ver a Loki abochornado. Era obvio para él que Loki no estaba acostumbrado a las muestras de afecto espontáneas, vinieran de donde viniesen. Al menos, no las que eran tan sinceras. Freyja le acarició la mejilla ante su mutismo.

—A ver, a ver… Déjame verte —dijo Freyja, tomando a Tony por los hombros. La sonrisa de sus labios aumentó, haciendo brillar sus ojos—. Eres un omega prime tan precioso. Desde el día en que naciste no he tenido oportunidad de acercarme a ti, al menos no en persona. Me hace tan feliz verte al fin…

—¿Estuviste ahí cuando nací?

Freyja asintió, haciendo que un mechón se deslizara por su hombro.

—De cara a los mortales, fui una de tus enfermeras. ¡No podía perderme tu nacimiento! Mis omega prime preciosos… Sois tan pocos, no puedo perderme un evento tan importante.

—Asistes a los nacimientos de los omega prime, ¿por qué?

La expresión amarga regresó a Loki y Tony entrevió un brillo peligroso en la mirada de Freyja.

—Una madre no puede perderse el nacimiento de sus hijos.

Tony sabía que había algo más ahí. A Loki poco le faltaba para mostrar un tic nervioso, algo extraño en un dios acostumbrado a la cara de póquer o la sonrisa burlona.

—¿Por qué solo acudes en los nacimientos? ¿Por qué…?

No pudo terminar la pregunta. La mirada de Freyja centelleó y un trueno retumbó, haciendo vibrar las entrañas de Tony. Fue como Si el trueno hubiera salido de la misma habitación, de las paredes y el suelo, haciendo temblar con violencia todo a su alrededor. Al mirar la mirada dorada de Freyja, entendió que así creaba las tormentas. Que así empezaba a desatarse su furia.

—No puedo acercarme a aquellos prime que no tengan relación directa con los dioses, sin importar que tengan mi sangre y sean mis preciados hijos.

Freyja dio media vuelta, regresando a su trono, pero sin sentarse en él.

—¿Por qué?

Freyja le lanzó una mirada a Loki por encima del hombro. Suspirando, contestó en su lugar.

—Cuando nacieron los alfa prime y los omega prime, con el fin de evitar una guerra entre dioses que pudiera desatar la destrucción total, se pactó que ambos padres no pudieran intervenir en el destino de sus hijos. Que permitieran que la propia naturaleza de los alfa prime y los omega prime rigiera el orden de los mundos y su poder, sin que ninguno de los padres pudiera aprovecharse de él. El único momento en que tienen derecho a encontrarse con sus hijos es en el momento en que vienen al mundo.

—Pero tú has intervenido conmigo —acusó Tony, mirando a Freyja.

—No exactamente. Al menos no directamente. Mi magia jamás ha influido en tu destino.

Tony enarcó una ceja, recordando con claridad lo convincente que había sido aquella tormenta que bien podría haber hecho salir volando su isla entera y mandarlos a todos de viaje a Oz. Freyja le copió la mueca con una sonrisa.

—Tú estabas muy seguro de tu decisión, yo solo dejé ir…, mi malestar.

A Tony le entraron ganas de reír. Lo habría hecho de no recordar que lo que lo había llevado a aquel lugar había sido la ira de Freyja.

—¿Y a qué se ha debido tu malestar en esta ocasión? —preguntó Loki.

La expresión de Freyja volvió a tornarse atormentada y furiosa, haciéndola apretar los labios y que sus ojos volvieran a centellear. El trueno retumbó con tanta fuerza que a Tony le castañearon los dientes. Como un acto reflejo, se llevó una de sus manos al vientre.

—Al estúpido e ignorante de Odín —rugió, haciendo que otro trueno retumbara—. Ha intervenido.

—¿Odín? Pero si jamás le ha prestado atención a ningún otro Alfa Prime que no sea Thor, no desde que vio imposible crear su ejército tras el tratado.

—Ahí te equivocas. No le interesa ningún Alfa Prime que no pueda conseguir bajo su poder, pero si utiliza a otro dios para hacerse con él…

—Estás hablando de Thor —reconoció Loki en un susurro que se convirtió en un gruñido.

Y a Tony no le hizo falta más para sumar dos y dos.

—Y de Steve…

Freyja asintió.

—Desde el momento en que Steve tuvo contacto con Thor y Loki, las barreras que lo separaban de su padre empezaron a debilitarse. Al igual que sucedió contigo. Pero, al parecer, no se estaban debilitando lo suficientemente rápido para que el estúpido de Odín pudiera contenerse, ¡y tuvo que intervenir con su magia!

Y entonces, el rompecabezas que Tony había tratado de desentrañar por fin tuvo sentido.

—Él trajo a Steve hasta mí, ¿verdad? Esta mañana en la playa…

Su olor le había llegado tan intensamente, tan profundamente. El mero recuerdo hacía que le doliera la cicatriz.

—Supongo que estaba cansado de ver a uno de sus grandes alfa prime, uno que podría pertenecer pronto a su ejército de élite, sollozando como un cachorro asustado y solitario. Apenas usó su magia unos segundos. Como si no me fuera a dar cuenta… Y lo peor es que se han dado cuenta, ¡ELLAS!

El grito resonó en las paredes y un nuevo trueno retumbó. Instintivamente, Tony tomó la mano de Loki. Esperaba que la rechazara, pero en su lugar le correspondió el agarre con fuerza. Había una aguda fuerza subyugadora cuando Freyja, que se suponía que era la _madre_ de ambos, se enfadaba. Algo que pasaba con frecuencia y de improviso, en opinión de Tony.

—Las valquirias… —comenzó a decir Loki.

—Las valquirias renegadas, sí.

—¿Las valquirias no se suponen que son las diosas guerreras? —preguntó Tony.

—Así es. Mi ejército, concretamente. Hace cientos de años, hubo un terrible episodio que sesgó por completo mi ejército, partiéndolo en mil pedazos desde dentro. Un grupo de valquirias, rencorosas con el sistema, intentaron derrocarnos desde dentro. Odín y yo logramos unir fuerzas y expulsarlas, exiliarlas, pero no matarlas. Y desde entonces han estado maquinando mil planes distintos para destruirnos. Como alterar las ruedas del destino para que el alfa prime Steve Rogers naciera antes de tiempo.

El agarre de Loki se tensó. Hizo amago de liberarse, pero Tony, aun sin apartar la mirada de Freyja, no se lo permitió.

—Espera, ¿qué?

Freyja suspiró.

—Atacaron las raíces del Yggdrasil, hogar de las Nornas, conocedoras del pasado, el presente y el futuro. Fueron buscando distraerlas y poder alterar el tapiz de Steve Rogers, adelantando su nacimiento. Él debía nacer en la misma época que tú, pero lo truncaron todo. Y ni Odín ni yo pudimos hacer nada.

—Pero aún así Steve sobrevivió a todo, logró llegar a esta época, a mí…

Y algo hizo _click_ en su mente. Tony apretó el agarre de Loki y lo observó con asombro. Recordó su magia, su capacidad de crear un hielo tan cálido que bien podría proteger en su interior a cualquiera, incluso del gélido mundo que lo rodeara.

—Fuiste tú.

 **Miércoles, 25 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Han pasado muchas cosas en este capítulo, cosas que cambiarán todo. De por sí el encuentro con Freyja fue como "¡madre mía! ¡qué ya hemos llegado a este punto!", pero también se mencionaron muchas cosas, aunque sospecho que la atención de todo el mundo está centrada en ese último pensamiento de Tony y en la historia que hay detrás. Bueno, para eso tendréis que esperar al lunes.

Otras cositas que tenía que decir... El pasado lunes no pude actualizar por motivos personales, concretamente académicos. Os recuerdo que podéis seguirme en mis redes sociales —Facebook, Twitter e Instagram— que es donde suelo colgar noticias como esa. Que más de uno se me asustó porque no había actualizado.

Se me olvida algo..., ¡ah, sí! Por el día del beso escribí un one-shot stony titulado **_Apuntes sobre mi amor perdido_** al que estáis más que invitados. Aquí os dejo la sinopsis, por si os llama la atención.

 _ **Apuntes sobre mi amor perdido**_

 _Se suponía que él era siempre el excéntrico, quien se imaginaba las locuras más estrafalarias y las llevaba a cabo. Así había sido hasta que se vio en medio de semejante panda de inadaptados. Y no tenían otra pregunta que hacerle que "¿es el capitán tu primer amor?"_

Muchas gracias a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, Sayuki Yukimura, himechu95670** y **marichan906** por sus reviews, ¡me hacen tremendamente feliz!

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	34. Capítulo 31

**Capítulo 31**

Steve cerró la puerta de su habitación tras de sí, aún con el recuerdo de la invitación de Bucky en la mente. Después de ver la noticia de Tony en Wakanda, Bucky le había sugerido a Steve ir a por una ronda rápida al gimnasio. Probablemente con la expectativa de que acabaría moliendo a golpes todos los sacos de boxeo que había en el almacén.

Steve, en su lugar, le recordó que era la hora de almorzar y comió con una tranquilidad que desconcertó a muchos. Cuando Scott intentó hacer mención a lo que acababan de ver, Clint le tiró una hogaza de pan y Wanda le chistó, logrando que el hombre hormiga los mirara con el ceño fruncido pero no comentara nada. Más por la petición de Wanda que por la de Clint, al que le dio una patada por debajo de la mesa.

Al terminar de comer, Bucky intentó hacerle la misma oferta, pero Steve declinó. Y así había llegado a su habitación, sintiendo aún las miradas preocupadas de Bucky y Sam clavadas en su nuca.

En realidad, a él mismo le sorprendía un poco su reacción así que no le resultaba tan extraño que algunos de los vengadores lucieran desconfiados. Sin embargo, poco le importó.

Había esperado entrar en ebullición al tener noticias de Tony, reemprendiendo al momento la búsqueda al contar con nuevas pistas. Podría contactar con T'Challa y solicitarle información y acceso a Wakanda para reencontrarse con Tony, pero no hizo nada de eso. Sabiendo que T'Challa no les brindaría acceso libre a Tony a no ser que este lo consintiera, sabía que en ese momento lo único que podrían hacer sería enviarle un mensaje a T'Challa y esperar por una respuesta. Y lo más probable era que, una vez esa respuesta llegara, Tony ya hubiera desaparecido de Wakanda.

Así que se permitió ese pequeño momento para relajarse, descansar por primera vez en días, y hacer algo un poco diferente. Algo que había dejado varado hacía mucho tiempo por sentirse incapaz de hacerlo. Dibujar.

Tomó una libreta grande sin estrenar que había descubierto en una de las estanterías al indagar en su cuarto. Era de buena calidad, de papel grueso y soporte robusto, y supo que había sido una de las peculiares formas de Tony de darle la bienvenida. Mucho más personal de lo que había sido el escudo, el cual a Steve aún le presentaba una extraña mezcla de emociones y no se atrevía a tocar. No lo haría hasta que hablara con Tony y tuviera en claro cuales habían sido las intenciones de aquel regalo.

Cogió rápidamente un lápiz y se sentó en el bordillo que daba a su ventana, lo suficiente ancho para sentarse si mantenía las piernas unidas.

Empezó a dibujar, impregnando de carbón la hoja en blanco, según pensamientos vagos danzaban por su mente. Algunos desaparecían tal cual llegaban, otros parecían dar piruetas en su cabeza, manteniéndose fijos y exigiendo protagonismo. Y todos esos tenían que ver con Tony.

Steve no entendía por qué el Tony de sus sueños era idéntico al Tony que había visto en la retransmisión del telediario. Era cierto que apenas habían pasado unos días desde que se había ido, pero los cambios eran suficientemente evidentes para que supusieran un peso en su mente; una incógnita difícil de explicar. Sin embargo, dejó que la pregunta pululara por su mente sin hacer el esfuerzo por encontrarle una respuesta.

Fuera lo que fuera que estuviera ocurriendo, fuera lo que fuera que Tony estuviera tramando, era obvio que había buscado ayuda en T'Challa. Eso solo podía querer decir que estaba buscando aliados. Y eso solo podía insuflarle alivio, pensamientos alentadores de que Tony no estaba planeando nada realmente descabellado.

Steve sabía que no se sentiría tranquilo del todo hasta que supiera realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo, que tuviera una conversación con Tony lo suficientemente clara para saber que realmente estaba fuera de peligro. Aunque consiguiera una confirmación de T'Challa de que todo estaba bien, la preocupación seguiría tirando de él hasta que ese encuentro tuviera lugar. La preocupación era más fuerte que él, no podía evitarlo. Se sentía como si estuviera unido a un cable a Tony y este le comunicara sin cesar que estaba en peligro, que Tony estaba preocupado y necesitaba respaldo; que debía estar a su lado y apoyarle. Pero, por un segundo, por solo un segundo, esa tensión pareció relajarse y Steve pudo permitirse respirar profundo y alegrarse. Porque Tony volvía a reír. Porque, aunque hubiera sido solo por un momento, le había vuelto a ver como el pícaro y astuto hombre que conocía.

Le había dicho a Bucky una vez que, por mucho que quisiera a Tony, lo único que podía hacerle feliz era verle sano y salvo. Por muy dolorosa que pudiera ser la idea de que él y T'Challa tuvieran una relación, algo que había pasado por su mente al ver el tono de confianza y coquetería que había entre ellos, prefería mil veces eso que ver a Tony sufriendo. El amor que sentía por él le impulsaba a desear que Tony fuera feliz, no le importaba que fuera a su lado o con otro.

El rostro de Tony había cobrado forma en el papel. Paseó suavemente los dedos sobre sus labios, sobre la sonrisa pícara, manchándose los dedos de carbón.

Le dolía, claramente le dolía como el infierno. Pero eso no importaba. El alivio por tener aquel rayo de esperanza sobre Tony era muy superior a cualquier dolor que pudiera sentir.

 **Lunes, 30 de abril de 2018**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Creo que muchos esperabais que continuara la conversación o que Steve se pusiera a dar trompadas por el gimnasio, pero no. Algo que le está permitiendo a Steve este incómodo episodio de incertidumbre en el que —pobrecito mío— no tiene idea de nada es replantearse muchas cosas. La fortaleza y naturaleza de sus sentimientos por Tony es una de ellas al igual que es los sentimientos e impresiones que alberga sobre sí mismos.

En fin, no voy a entrar en el tema de Infinity War para evitar lanzamiento de spoilers aquí, pero solo decir que la disfruté mucho. No lloré para mi sorpresa, tampoco sentí demasiada tensión..., pero sospecho que fue porque ya estaba saturada de información por toda la campaña de comunicación que lanzaron. Teniendo en cuenta que, antes de ver la película, ya sabía cosas que iban a pasar en Avengers 4, pues... Pero la disfruté muchísimo. Me pareció una película muy equilibrada, que sabía jugar perfectamente con todas las subtramas para potenciar la trama principal; que se basaba en un sólido contexto elaborado durante diez años, y eso se nota; y con un hábil baile entre la acción, la comedia y el drama. Vaya, y yo decía que no iba a entrar en el tema. En fin, espero que los que no la hayáis visto todavía la podáis ver pronto, porque merece mucho la pena.

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews a **brenda1810018, Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, Kaeru, Egosa, EternalReader15, Netsune** y **marichan906** , ¡me hacéis tremendamente feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	35. Capítulo 32

**Capítulo 32**

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo Loki, tratando de deshacerse una vez más del agarre de Tony, pero éste no se lo permitió.

—Bien sabes de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté cómo era que Rogers había sobrevivido. No solo al hielo, sino al impacto. Al estrellarse de esa forma contra el hielo, debería haber salido despedido de la cabina. ¡No hay cinturón de seguridad que soporte semejante esfuerzo! Al menos no uno de la edad de los Picapiedra —dijo Tony, mesándose la barba en un gesto rápido, con los ojos brillando—, pero la cosa cambia si él ya estaba congelado y seguro en el momento del impacto…

Loki resopló, clavándole una mirada furibunda. Tony no se dejó intimidar, estaba demasiado concentrado en todas las posibilidades que esa nueva hipótesis le presentaba. Lo que antes le había parecido —para su irritación y la de los pocos que le habían visto frustrarse con ese tema— un sinsentido, en ese momento cobraba al fin forma.

—Y si se trataba de tu hielo mágico, eso explicaría por qué era ilocalizable, ¡eso explicaría porque mi padre jamás logró encontrarle! Estoy seguro de que tenía escudos especiales que lo hicieron invisible para el mundo, invisible hasta que decidiste descongelarlo… No lo liberaste hasta…

—Hasta que llegó vuestro momento destinado —concluyó Freyja, sonriendo ante el mutismo furioso de Loki—. En los planes que originalmente plasmaron las Nornas, era en ese momento en que os ibais a conocer, en que vuestras vidas se iban a cruzar. Las circunstancias eran muy diferentes, por supuesto, pero era lo más cercano que mi precioso Loki pudo conseguir.

Freyja se acercó nuevamente a él y la acarició la mejilla con mimo. Loki lucía incómodo y vulnerable a ojos de Tony.

Loki odiaba sentirse expuesto y en aquel momento parecía que sus defensas, en lugar de muros, se habían convertido en cristales frágiles y transparentes. Como siempre sucedía cuando estaba en compañía de Freyja o de Frigga. No era que le agradara sentirse débil, pero ante ellas dos se permitía bajar la cabeza. Pero detestaba con toda su alma que Tony también fuera testigo de eso y que comprobara el impacto que esa revelación le suponía ante el agarre de su mano. Sin embargo, Tony no era plenamente consciente de esa muestra de cariño inocente.

Como si se tratara de una película, Tony vio tras sus párpados todos los momentos que había compartido con Steve desde que ayudó al pirata con su despertar. Pasaron a cámara rápida, ensordecido sus oídos al mezclarse unos recuerdos con otros. Aunque recordar fue doloroso, ya fuera porque algunos recuerdos aún eran heridas en su pecho o porque otros eran tan hermosos que le lastimaba que solo fueran cosa del pasado, ser consciente de todos esos momentos que albergaba con Steve le produjo una emoción cálida y reconfortante en el pecho. Y todo se debía al hombre que estaba frente a él.

Lo miró a los ojos, clavando su mirada castaña en los ojos verdes de Loki, que aunque se mantenía impasible, por dentro estaba ansioso ante su mirada penetrante.

Tony tiró de él a partir de sus manos agarradas, obligándolo a dar un par de pasos adelante y acercársele. Si no lo hubiera tomado por sorpresa, Loki habría plantado con fuerza los pies en el suelo para impedir que lo dirigiera como una muñeca.

Tony lo abrazó, colocando su mano libre en su espalda, y apoyó su frente en su hombro. Loki se envaró ante el abrazo repentino, pero eso solo sirvió para que Tony reforzara aún más el abrazo y sonriera divertido.

—Gracias, gracias por traerlo hasta mí.

Loki resopló una vez más, pero aprovechó que Tony no podía verlo para hacer un amago de sonrisa que no pudo contener. Freyja lo vio y lo miró divertida, pero no comentó nada. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que, aunque cubierto de espinas, el corazón de su querido omega prime Loki era hermoso y gentil. Que hubiera logrado mantenerse así, pese al terreno hostil que debía haber sido para Loki el trono de Asgard al comprender cuál era su papel, Freyja era consciente que tenía que agradecérselo a su hermana Frigga. En su momento, a Freyja le había parecido una mala broma de las Nornas el hecho de que tuviera que compartir a dos de sus hijos con su hermana, pero, con el pasar de los años, había comprendido que todo tenía un propósito y no podía estar más agradecida con todo lo hecho por Frigga ante su pequeño Loki.

—Bueno —dijo Tony, separándose de Loki, sonriendo de oreja a oreja como si no hubiera pasado nada—, ¿me vas a explicar qué es ese asunto de las valquirias renegadas? Tiene pinta de que me está salpicando y quiero saber qué pasa.

—Y no estás equivocado. Estás implicado, ambos lo estáis en realidad… —Freyja hizo una pausa, observando a los dragones del techo—. Las valquirias son mi valioso ejército, las únicas que sin importar si son alfas, betas u omegas, he aceptado bajo mi ala y mi comando. Una a una las he elegido, entrenado y preparado. Son las más valientes, las más inteligentes y las más fieras. Durante mucho tiempo creí que también las más leales, pero me temo que fallé al inculcarles esos valores a algunas de ellas…

Freyja hizo una pausa larga, pero ninguno de los dos hizo gesto alguno para incentivarla a seguir, esperando pacientemente. Con la mirada clara, pero el rostro entristecido, Freyja parecía luchar con sus recuerdos.

—Algunas se revelaron y lucharon para derrocarnos a Odín y a mí, contrarias al tratado y a todo lo que suponía. Uniendo fuerzas, logramos expulsarlas, pero no eliminarlas. Y desde entonces están haciendo todo lo posible para desbaratar las líneas prime.

—¿Qué las llevaría a hacer eso?

—Están en contra de que los dioses tengamos vínculos con los pobladores de otros mundos, permitiendo una colonización indirecta a largo plazo. Consideran que el tratado es una excusa hipócrita que usamos para ocultar nuestros verdaderos planes. Aunque en mi opinión solo lo están usando como excusa para hundir el sistema que rige a Asgard y a todos los reinos que viven bajo el flujo de Yggdrasil...

—Sea una excusa o no, parece que piensan usar ese tratado para atacar con carta blanca ante el más mínimo descuido —razonó Tony.

—Dijiste que se habían enterado de la interferencia de Odín, ¿verdad? —preguntó Loki, aunque ya sabía la respuesta y entendía a la perfección la furia de Freyja.

—Así que ya tienen permiso para el abordaje, ¿eh?

—No es divertido —le chistó Loki.

—En esta situación, nada podría serlo, pero no pienso dejar que me pasen por encima. ¿Qué piensas que van a hacer?

—Como bien has dicho, van a aprovechar el comodín que Odín les ha dado en su estúpido egocentrismo, y ese comodín va directamente hacia ti.

—Somos la evidencia de que Odín ha quebrantado la ley.

Freyja asintió.

—Al existir el vínculo, aprovecharán para atacaros. No solo porque disfrutan haciendo desaparecer todo lo relacionado con los prime, sino porque eso empujará a Odín a defender al hijo al que ha ayudado.

—Pero no puede… —gruñó Loki—, eso solo implicaría la destrucción del tratado total y una guerra abierta sin cuartel.

—Odín lo sabe, ¡yo lo sé! Así que ante su imprudencia, solo podríamos dejaros morir ante las armas valquirias para evitar que el resto de primes muera indiscriminadamente. Y conozco a Odín, en el momento en que tu bebé caiga, dejará caer todo.

—¿Su bebé? —preguntó Loki, confuso—. ¿No estará más preocupado por Rogers?

Freyja negó.

—Aún no sabemos si este pequeño será un omega o un alfa. Para Odín, este bebé significa esperanza. Esperanza de que su progenie, la cual ha descendido con el paso de los siglos ante las interferencias de las valquirias renegadas, pueda proseguir. Los omega prime son pocos, pero las cifras de los alfa prime están descendiendo de forma mucho más alarmante porque, a diferencia de los omega, es prácticamente imposible ocultarlos.

—Aunque pudieran ocultarse no lo harían —replicó Loki, haciendo una mueca de desdén—, el campo de batalla y la necesidad de saciar su estúpido ego son llamados demasiado fuertes...

—Entonces nos enfrentamos a la amenaza de unas valquirias locas de remate que desean acabar con los nueve mundos y lo único que las detiene ahora es una batalla contra nosotros —razonó Tony, apretándose el puente de la nariz.

—Una amenaza en la que estamos solos —terció Loki, mirando a Freyja.

Freyja le sonrió tristemente.

—Aunque Tony ya tiene contacto conmigo, no puedo inmiscuirme en la vida de otros prime. Así que ni yo ni mi ejército podemos ayudar. Sin embargo, creo que conozco a alguien que sí.

 **Lunes, 21 de mayo de 2018**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recordad que podéis seguirme a través de Facebook, Twitter e Instagram**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues aquí estamos, un capítulo más. Espero que algunas de las incógnitas de mayor peso sobre Freyja se hayan resuelto en estos dos capítulos de diálogo entre estos tres. Sé que aun quedan, pero tendremos que ir poco a poco jajajajajaja. Ahora bien, ¿a quién creéis que les va a presentar Freyja?

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **anaisescalona12** , **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **Sayuki Yukimura** y **Kaeru** , ¡me hacéis tremendamente feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	36. Capítulo 33

**Capítulo 33**

Freyja los guió al exterior de la sala del trono a través de las puertas que estaban a sus espadas. Daban a un corredor abierto a los jardines, con un sólido techo de oro sostenido por arcos entrecruzados de plata. Caminaron por el suelo de piedra oscura y pulida. Tony observó maravillado los jardines que crecían a ambos lados del corredor, con ejemplares de árboles que jamás había visto y crecían a sus anchas, sirviéndoles de sustento a las flores y las enredaderas que vivían a su alrededor. La brisa en el lugar era muy suave, pero más que suficiente para hacer susurrar a las hojas violetas, azules y verdes de la arboleda de aquel pequeño paraíso.

Salieron del corredor para adentrarse al jardín de la izquierda, en silencio. Se adentraron en una edificación sólida y brillante, de diseño cuadrado, que parecía haber sido hecha con acero de Damasco. En su interior, a diferencia de lo que Tony esperaba, reinaba la luz. Mientras que el exterior del edificio estaba cubierto y ofrecía un pequeño techo a los pasillos que rodeaban la infraestructura por dentro, todos estos estaban limitados en el interior por barandas y el patio interior ocupaba la mayor parte del espacio. No estaba techado, lo que permitía la entrada de la luz.

El edificio estaba vacío, con los corredores huecos. Salvo ellos, solo había otra persona en el lugar. En el centro del patio interior, una mujer empuñaba la espada con la gracia que solo podía dar la habilidad y los años de experiencia. La hacía bailar entre sus manos, girar, como si se tratara de una extensión de sus brazos. La empuñaba con tenacidad, como si se enfrentara a un enemigo invisible que contraatacaba sus ataques. Su concentración era tal que Tony tenía la impresión de que podía intuir cómo era el enemigo con el que ella estaba batallando solo por sus movimientos.

—¿Qué lugar es este? —preguntó Tony, observando de soslayo la magnífica estructura.

Recordó a Pepper y su amor por la arquitectura. Incluso siendo un lugar repleto de armas, estaría extasiada de poder contemplarlo.

—La armería de mi residencia personal.

—¿No debería haber más gente aquí? Viendo la situación… ¿O es que les has dado el día libre a tus guerreras?

—¿Día libre? —preguntó Freyja con una sonrisa, enarcando una ceja.

—Ya, no te pega —admitió Tony con un gesto desganado—. Tienes pinta de ser más como Pepper, una dictadora del trabajo.

Freyja rió suavemente.

—Tu amiga Pepper… Una muy buena beta y una gran aliada —reconoció Freyja, ante lo que Tony se preguntó hasta qué punto había la diosa espiado su vida.

—Sí, lo es… —admitió Tony antes de regresar a la cuestión—. Pero si es así, ¿por qué solo está ella aquí?

Era difícil mantener los ojos apartados mucho tiempo de la valquiria. Su cabello era dorado como el oro y brillaba ante la luz del sol. Lo llevaba sujeto en dos complicadas trenzas que nacían de los laterales de su cabeza y que se entrelazaban para formar una tercera en su nuca, que caía hasta sus caderas. Vestía una armadura plateada que, aunque debía ser terriblemente pesada, se adhería a su cuerpo y ella parecía usarla como una segunda piel. La espada, que alzó al aire en lo que Tony pensó que se trataba de un golpe final, brilló ante el reflejo de la luz. La hoja de la espada era prácticamente transparente, como compuesta por cristales que brillaban entre sí.

—La conozco… —susurró Loki, que había estado tan concentrado admirando el entrenamiento que se había mantenido totalmente distante de la conversación.

—No me sorprende —admitió Freyja con una sonrisa—. Brynhildr es de mis mejores valquirias, su leyenda auna cientos de páginas repletas de historias —le explicó a Loki, antes de volver su atención a Tony—.Como te decía, esta es mi armería personal. Solo las personas de mi mayor confianza tienen acceso a ella. El resto entrena en la armería valquiria instalada en el extremo norte del territorio, aunque hay pequeños puestos de control repartidos por todas partes que cuentan con espacios de entrenamiento. Pero no necesitáis la ayuda de ninguna de ellas. Es a Brynhildr y su poder lo que necesitáis.

Brynhildr introdujo la espada en su vaina, la cual estaba sujeta al cinturón de cuero de su cadera. En ese momento los miró y Freyja aprovechó para volver a avanzar, caminando hasta ella. Se alejaron de la sombra que daban los pasillos del piso superior y volvieron a ser bañados por la luz del sol.

—Os presento a Brynhildr, una de mis valquirias más capaces y mi mano derecha.

Brynhildr inclinó levemente la cabeza en señal de saludo, un gesto que a Tony le recordó a las películas de caballerías.

—Ellos son mis omegas prime, Tony y Loki —presentó vagamente Freyja y Tony sospechó que era meramente para hacerlos sentir a ellos cómodos. Si ella era su mano derecha, debía estar más que al tanto de la situación—. Necesito que los escoltes durante el tiempo que dure el conflicto, sobre todo a Tony. Sus circunstancias son cruciales para resolver todo esto.

Brynhildr clavó sus perspicaces ojos en Tony, quien no hubiera necesitado ver aquel entrenamiento para apreciar las admirables y poderosas capacidades de la valquiria frente a él. Se sintió totalmente estudiado y analizado con apenas un vistazo y, aunque la mujer frente a él era una beta de ojos grises que bien podía tener su altura, se sintió por un segundo transportado a otro primer encuentro que había tenido con un alfa de ojos azules más alto que él que parecía ser igual de tenaz e inteligente que ella.

—Será un honor servir de apoyo a vuestra misión.

—Podéis confiar en ella, es la beta más perseverante, inteligente y sagaz de todas las valquirias que han estado bajo mi mando.

—¿Pero no será peligroso tener la ayuda de una valquiria de tu ejército? —preguntó Tony, con duda, aunque estaba seguro de que su apoyo y sus conocimientos podrían serles muy útiles.

Freyja negó.

—Soy una única valquiria, además de una beta. Mi presencia no levantará ampollas como parte de una rotura del tratado, menos si está Loki ya presente en la situación.

—¿Pretendéis usarme como excusa para poder infiltrar a una valquiria en la protección de Tony?

Loki sonó indignado y Tony no pudo contener la sonrisa que se extendió por su cara ante su comentario de divo. Apenas y pudo contener su lengua, sabiendo que aún no estaba del todo seguro del terreno que pisaba con la amorosa pero voluble Freyja.

—Exactamente. Cuando Odín y yo pactamos el tratado, lo dejamos todo muy bien atado, para bien o para mal. No podemos interferir en la vida de nuestros prime, lo que implica que nuestros ejércitos, bajo nuestra orden, tampoco.

—Pero si uno de tus soldados se fuga libremente… —adivinó Tony, rodando los ojos.

—Si enviara a un pelotón, aunque fuera de incógnito, sería muy fácil que lo usaran como excusa para arrasar con todo. Pero ellas son el ejemplo de que no siempre se puede controlar a todo el ejército y que si una de mis valquirias se escapa para tratar con Loki…

—¿Y qué podrías tener que tratar con él?

Freyja y Brynhildr miraron suspicazmente a Loki, aunque en la mirada de Freyja Tony pudo percibir un ligero atisbo de odio que solo le había visto al hablar de Odín y sus hijos. Loki rodó los ojos, como si la mera pregunta le mermara la fuerzas.

—Así que no soy el único con problemas primes, ¿eh? Supongo que eso da más fundamento a mis teorías.

—¿Qué teorías?

Tony sonrió ante la expresión de desagrado de Loki. Le quiso contestar, pero Brynhildr carraspeó, llamando su atención.

—Deberíamos ponernos en movimiento. Si realmente vas a poner en marcha un plan defensivo contra las renegadas, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Tony asintió, sabiendo que ese era un tema que bien podían hablar en otra situación.

—Sí, debéis marchar. Quiero que la escuchéis, no hay nadie mejor informada sobre el conflicto que ella, estoy segura de que os será de gran ayuda. Y Brynhildr, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Brynhildr asintió serenamente, pero Freyja ya había vuelto su atención a ellos. Freyja se lanzó hacia ambos, rodeándolos con sus brazos y apretándolos con fuerza contra ella.

—Mucha suerte, mis preciosos niños.

Y con esas palabras, sin dar pie a más preguntas, Freyja los dejó marchar. Y no fue como si Brynhildr les diera mucho tiempo para extender la despedida. Enseguida se puso en movimiento y los llevó al exterior del edificio, sin mirar atrás.

Les hizo rodear la infraestructura hasta dar con la pequeña plaza de piedra caliza que había tras ella. Estaba rodeada de jardineras de piedra caliza y ornamentos de oro, con flores de pétalos blancos y delicados. En el centro había un grabado hecho en la piedra con cinco centímetros de profundidad que a Tony le recordó a las improntas que dejaba Thor tras de sí cada vez que se desaparecía por el túnel arcoíris.

—No me digas que voy a acabar metido en el túnel de My Little Pony… —musitó Tony, frunciendo el ceño, aunque en parte la idea le divertía.

—¿A dónde nos llevas, Brynhildr? —preguntó Loki, haciendo caso omiso de él, con un tono respetuoso que provocó que Tony lo mirara como un bicho raro.

—Antes de partir a vuestra base, hay una persona que necesitáis conocer.

Se pusieron en el centro del grabado y Brynhildr les tomó de las manos. Tenía la piel tan fría que Tony se estremeció. La piel de la valquiria comenzó a brillar, pequeños tatuajes de luz aparecieron repentinamente en su piel, cubriéndola. Descendió rápidamente por su cuerpo hasta que la luz llegó a sus pies y bañó el suelo. La magia del grabado se activo y la sensación de frío bajo sus pies le entumeció a Tony las piernas. Esperó verse proyectado a través de un túnel de luz, pero en su lugar se vieron envueltos por una esfera luminosa que los comprimió y los hizo desaparecer.

Fue una sensación desagradable, incluso peor que el viaje con Loki a la residencia de Freyja. Tony se sentía como si se moviera a través de un tablero de pinball y fuera la pelota metálica. Hasta que sus pies no entraron nuevamente en contacto con el suelo y la luz pálida desapareció, no fue capaz de respirar hondo para hacer remitir el mareo.

Se encontraba en una majestuosa casa toda de madera oscura, iluminada por un gran ventanal circular. Pero Tony no prestó demasiada atención a nada de eso, sino al hombre que estaba de pie frente a ellos, a contra luz, y los miraba con expectativa y sin sorpresa. La capa roja que estaba sujeta a su cuello, se movió ondeante como si emitiera un amistoso saludo, a diferencia de la postura estoica de su portador.

—Os estaba esperando.

 **Lunes, 4 de junio de 2018**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales —Twitter, Instagram y Facebook—.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Doble sorpresa, doble encuentro. Hay quien pensó que se iban a encontrar con la valquiria, que más o menos acertó aunque yo me llevé al personaje mucho más a la mitología nórdica. Hay quien pensó que se iban a encontrar con Strange y, de una forma un poco enrevesada, acertó también jajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **EternalReader15, Sayuki Yukimura** y **Badprinsses** 💛.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	37. Capítulo 34

**Capítulo 34**

Steve caminó a paso firme en dirección a la biblioteca después de ser convocado por Natasha, acompañado por Bucky y Wanda. Ella les acompañaba apretando el paso, no porque estuviera incluida en el plan, sino porque se había invitado a sí misma al enterarse. Steve no había podido replicarle nada cuando le dijo:

—Estoy cansada de esperar sin hacer nada, solo buscando que los demás lo hagan todo por mí. No soy ninguna inútil, puedo ayudar.

Y Steve había visto en los ojos de Wanda la misma frustración que sentía él; el deseo de descubrir una verdad que parecía que se le escapaba, escurriéndose de sus torpes dedos. No pudo decir nada. ¿Cómo hacerlo, cuando él mismo se sentía alarmado e invadido por el deseo de moverse en aquel momento?

Nada más traspasar la puerta de la habitación, se encontraron con las miradas de Clint, que les sonreía sentado desde lo alto de una colchoneta tapizada de cuero que estaba entremetida en las estanterías como si se tratara de una litera o un nido, con el hueco hecho en la pared para que cupiera en profundidad, y Natasha mirándole con el ceño fruncido desde el suelo. A veces Steve pensaba que Tony había incluido ese ase asiento tan extraño solo para poder satisfacer el deseo de alturas de Clint y Sam. Eso o solo quería una excusa para llamarles por algún término de "avicultura".

Un amago de sonrisa estuvo a punto de ocupar sus labios, pero estaba demasiado tenso como para que realmente la diversión que le provocó la idea llegara a exteriorizarse. _Y pensar que llegaría el día en que extrañaría que me llamara águila patriótica_ , pensó Steve con pesadez.

—Pensé que el encuentro lo ibas a realizar en el campo abierto de entrenamiento —comentó Bucky, acercándose a ella.

—Ese era el plan —admitió Natasha, sin apartar la mirada de Clint.

—¡Culpa mía! —dijo Clint, bajando de un salto—. Tenía frío.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Steve, lanzando una ojeada al exterior pacífico y ligeramente soleado que se veía a través de la ventana.

—Será que está cambiando el plumaje —comentó Bucky, lanzando una risa baja.

—Al menos cuando yo salgo de incógnito no voy como si fuera con el rimel corrido.

—Tenemos cosas más importantes que discutir que estas tonterías —cortó Natasha—. Sentaos.

Nadie puso réplica, aunque Steve tuvo la oportunidad de cruzar una mirada con Natasha y ver que ella tenía el brillo de la diversión en los ojos, aunque sus labios se mantuvieran apretados en una fina línea. Todos se sentaron en los sofás y sillones que tenía la habitación a ras de suelo. Solo Natasha se mantuvo en pie, extendiendo tres ficheros de cartón marrón que tenía entre las manos. Vio que entre sus dedos también estaba el mando que estaban utilizando para neutralizar los dispositivos de sonido del sistema de seguridad de Viernes. No podían piratear a la IA sin que Tony lo detectara como un ataque hacia él mismo, pero necesitaban un pequeño atajo que les permitiera avanzar por las defensas que había construido Tony.

—He hecho el análisis que me pediste. He estudiado las veinte propiedades de Tony que consideramos óptimas para su escondite actual y, teniendo en cuenta todas las cualidades de cada vivienda, incluyendo cuestiones como el espacio, la ubicación y el estado del taller, así como las circunstancias de Tony, todo apunta a estas tres.

Natasha le entregó los tres ficheros a Steve, que los colocó sobre la mesa y los abrió. En el interior había títulos de propiedad, planos arquitectónicos, fotografías del lugar y mapas que las ubicaban en el entorno.

—Ésta se trata de una propiedad que tiene en Suecia desde 2005 —señaló Natasha—. Se trata de una pequeña cabaña rústica escondida en las montañas.

—¿Tony en un sitio tan perdido de la mano de Dios y con una casa que parece sacada de una postal navideña? —preguntó Wanda, observando la sólida estructura de madera con techo a dos aguas.

—No te dejes engañar por su apariencia. Después de adquirirla, hizo una reforma íntegra para que estuviera cubierta con la mejor tecnología. Y en 2013 hizo una puesta a punto, añadiendo una ampliación del taller.

—Sigue —pidió Steve.

—Está la mansión neocolonial que tiene en Texas. La adquirió por herencia de su madre, así que siempre la ha mantenido cuidada, aunque no hay registros de que la frecuente.

Disimuladamente, Natasha palmeó el hombro de Bucky mientras seguía su explicación. El gesto ayudó a que Bucky suavizara el inconsciente agarre que había hecho entre sus propias manos. Tenía los nudillos blancos y marcas en la piel a causa de la presión.

—Está rodeada de un campo extenso de pinos de hoja larga, por lo que no está a la vista de los intrusos pese a su tamaño y, detrás de los talleres que tiene en sus residencias de Nueva York y Malibú, es la que tiene un laboratorio de mayor tamaño.

—Es enorme —admiró Clint, tomando el conjunto de planos que componían las cuatro plantas de la mansión, incluyendo el sótano, que funcionaba como taller, y el trastero.

—Mucho solo para ellos dos, ¿no crees? —dijo Wanda, mirando junto a Clint los planos.

—Queda una, ¿no es así? —preguntó Steve.

Natasha asintió.

—Se trata de una de sus últimas adquisiciones. La consiguió en 2014, después de adquirir la isla artificial en la que se encuentra.

—¿Tiene una isla? —preguntó Bucky, frunciendo el ceño.

—Si te sorprendes por eso, será mejor que no veas su listado de propiedades —atajó Natasha—. Se trata de una construcción vanguardista contemporánea ubicada en el Caribe, hecha de cristal, madera y acero. Aparte de las instalaciones de Tony, no hay nada más en toda la isla.

—¿Pero no sería demasiado obvio? —preguntó Bucky—. No es que lo conozca mucho, pero esa isla grita TONY STARK a kilómetros.

—A veces el escondite más obvio es el mejor —explicó Clint—. Así a nadie se le ocurriría buscarle ahí.

—Aunque en parte tienes razón, solo apostaría por esa posibilidad si Tony realmente quisiera estar aislado, casi en cuarentena —dijo Natasha—. Pero es obvio que se está moviendo, su encuentro con T'Challa es prueba de ello, y las circunstancias de la isla hacen que sea complicado ocultar sus movimientos al exterior.

—No está tampoco lo suficientemente blindada para ocultarla. Y si la quiere establecer como centro de operaciones, Natasha tiene razón, sus movimientos serían demasiado obvios desde el aire —dijo Bucky.

—Y no puede ir de un lado para otro con el traje de Iron Man. Pese a su tamaño, llama más la atención cualquiera de sus armaduras que un avión privado —dijo Steve.

—Un quinjet llamaría menos la atención —dijo Wanda.

—¿Cuál crees que tiene más posibilidades? —preguntó Steve a Natasha.

—La cabaña en Suecia —apuntó Natasha mientras Steve tomaba el fichero y lo estudiaba en profundidad, sin dejar de escucharla—. Está bien escondida, no solo para el usuario de a pie, sino también para los satélites. Su espacio es más grande de lo que aparenta, cuenta con ciento sesenta metros cuadrados, más que suficiente para Tony y Visión. Su taller funciona de acuerdo a los estándares actuales de Tony y pueden moverse fácilmente al exterior gracias a la misma arboleda que protege la casa.

—¿Y qué piensas de la mansión en Texas? —preguntó Clint—. Aunque goza de menos protección, está mucho mejor conectada con todo, aún manteniendo las distancias suficientes para tener una buena defensa, y el taller es de mayor tamaño.

—Tony no iría ahí—dijo Wanda, tomando la carpeta para poder contemplar los planos y las fotografías de la mansión de la isla—. Estoy segura de que ese lugar despierta demasiados sentimientos en él.

Wanda revoloteó el fichero entre sus manos cuando estuvo a punto de resbalársele de entre los dedos. Logró agarrarlo a tiempo, pero los archivos bailaron durante un momento bajo sus ojos y las fotografías coloridas de las playas de la isla fueron para Steve como si Thor le hubiera lanzado un trueno. A Steve empezaron a picarle las manos por el mero deseo de contemplar los archivos que tenían la carpeta que inspeccionaba Wanda. Algo dentro de él, algo que solo podía definir como su instinto, le tiraba hacia esos documentos. Le despertaba su atención de manera que no lograban las otras dos localizaciones, pese a que también tenían aptitudes para ser los escondites de Tony. Pero cuando estuvo a punto de pedirle a Wanda que le dejara estudiarlo, la voz de Clint le interrumpió.

—Capitán, por cierto, ¿cómo ha ido la llamada con T'Challa?

El cambio tan brusco de tema estuvo a punto de descolocar a Steve, pero sus sentidos no estaban tan aturdidos como para no darse cuenta de que Clint le había preguntado acerca del _cómo_ no sobre _si_ había conseguido contactar con T'Challa.

—Fue cordial, como siempre, pero la conversación fue también muy difusa. No me dio mucha información.

—Bueno, era de esperarse si está cubriendo a Tony —apuntó Bucky.

Pero Steve negó.

—No, una cosa habría sido que T'Challa se mostrara distante, reservándose información, pero esto fue… Algo que caracteriza a T'Challa es su temple, tiene que suceder algo grande para conseguir desbaratarle mínimamente las emociones. Y esa conversación fue muy vaga, casi diría dispersa. Totalmente extraña en él.

Esa conversación con T'Challa, mostrándose tan ajeno a sus formas habituales, había bastado para despertarle nuevamente el sentido de alarma. La calma que se había instalado en su corazón tras ver a Tony sonriendo y actuando pícaramente había durado muy poco.

—Estoy seguro de que algo ha pasado.

Wanda bajó la carpeta de vuelta a la mesa, meditando sus palabras, y Steve pudo contemplar el interior que había sido removido por Wanda al estudiarla. Y entonces vio las fotos. Apenas pudo contener sus manos para no lanzarse sobre la mesa y tomarlas. Las cogió con cuidado, respirando lentamente, obligando a su mente a estar clara y a no imaginarse cosas. Pero era difícil no dejarse impresionar al ver que aquella playa de arena blanca, aquel dormitorio de grandes paredes de cristal y con aquella enorme cama. Sumergido en aquellas imágenes y en los recuerdos que despertaban en él, recordó la suavidad de la arena bajo los pies, de la brisa trayéndole el perfume ligeramente ácido del mar, de la sensación de aquellas sábanas bajo su piel y del sabor de la piel con aroma a canela de Tony.

Aunque él no debía conocer aquellas imágenes, lo hacía. Porque él había estado allí.

—Es aquí.

 **Lunes, 11 de junio de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Quién dijo que se iba a prender esto? Me temo que lo pedisteis demasiado, porque ahora el fuego no está en una única zona jajajajajaja. Se me ha olvidado decir que hace unas semanas publiqué un pequeño oneshot **stony** al que todos estáis más que invitados. Se llama _**Hug a geek**_ y podéis encontrarlo en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, Sayuki Yukimura** y **EternalReader15** por sus reviews. Ahora estoy en una época muy estresante y no puedo responderos correctamente —apenas tengo tiempo para escribir—, pero recibir los comentarios me hace muy feliz.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	38. Capítulo 35

**Capítulo 35**

Steve se sentía culpable. Tan culpable que tenía el cuello tenso y le ardía la piel de la nuca. Probablemente porque Wanda se había despedido de ellos de mala gana, fulminándole con la mirada mientras él subía la rampa del quinjet. Steve no dudaba que Wanda estuviera utilizando sus poderes para que pudiera sentir su mal humor quemarle la piel aún en la distancia.

En pie, observó de reojo a Natasha, que estaba sentada en el puesto de pilotaje. Al igual que a él, esa misión la tenía tensa y la despedida agria con Wanda no estaba facilitándoles las cosas. El único que parecía tranquilo con la situación era Clint, que se encontraba sentado en el suelo de uno de los laterales del quinjet, concentrado en limpiar su arco. Steve, agobiado por la culpabilidad y un mal presentimiento que le había estado agobiando desde que Tony se había escondido de aquella manera, lo envidió.

—Capitán, nos aproximamos a la isla —comunicó Natasha, que se había mantenido en silencio durante casi todo el viaje, igual que él.

Totalmente discordante a ellos, Clint empezó a recoger las cosas silbando una tonadilla graciosa y pegadiza, preparándose para el rápido aterrizaje. Steve se preguntó para sus adentros si, al final, habría sido una mejor decisión llevar a Wanda con ellos. Pensó que Clint, entre todos ellos, era la mejor elección porque ya había probado tener una aproximación amistosa con Tony. Si su cara estaba entre las que iba a registrar Viernes al entrar en la propiedad, había una oportunidad de que, si las cosas salían mal, Tony les escuchara. Además de que era un espía de primera. Sin embargo, verle tan ajeno a su concentración habitual le hizo dudar.

Habían tenido casi que pelear con Wanda para convencerla de que no debía acompañarles. Una gran comitiva solo exaltaría a Tony y, en el fondo, ella lo sabía, pero se negó a ceder por perder una oportunidad de comprobar la situación de Visión. No había sido comunicada su presencia en Wakanda, así que ella esperaba que siguiera en la residencia de la isla. La duda flagrante de todos ante su esperanza y la necesidad de que hubiera alguien que se quedara en el complejo en caso de emergencia fue lo único que la hizo desistir.

Con Bucky no fue necesario ni siquiera plantear el tema. Él prácticamente sobreentendió que no debía estar en esa misión. Steve sabía que él realmente deseaba no participar, sino mantenerse en la logística y lo más apartado de Tony posible. Scott y Sam ni siquiera entraron en las posibilidades que Steve manejó para articular el plan. La situación entre ellos y Tony no era lo suficientemente amistosa o pacífica como para siquiera plantearlo.

El motor del quinjet zumbó bajo sus pies al momento de acercarse a tierra y plantarse para aterrizar. Natasha hizo un aterrizaje perfecto en un helipuerto construido en la zona más alta de la isla. Steve agradeció que Tony hubiera diseñado ese espacio y que no hubieran tenido que aterrizar en la arena. La habrían hecho volar por todas partes y Steve casi podía ver a Tony apretándose el puente de la nariz ante la idea de comprar arena nueva para arreglar la playa y su desastre. De forma melancólica, la idea le hizo sonreír.

Natasha desplegó la rampa y los tres descendieron observando su alrededor con cuidado. Steve salió del quinjet sintiendo el escudo nuevo que le había regalado Tony como un lastre trabado en su espalda, un brillante y redondo escudo metálico cuya estrella al centro brillaba con un vibrante pulso azul. Como si los sentimientos y recuerdos que compartía con Tony estuvieran en él, el escudo parecía tirar de él con fuerza hacia el suelo. Sabía que era una cuestión psicológica, y que incluso ese escudo era aún más liviano que el anterior, pero el peso estaba ahí. Solo su determinación le permitía seguir hacia adelante.

Descendió con cuidado, intentando mostrar una actitud pacífica ante el ojo de Viernes, que Steve estaba seguro estaba fijo en ellos desde antes de que aterrizaran en la isla. La única razón por la que Steve portaba el escudo en su espalda era como una ofrenda de paz hacia Tony, que había aceptado el generoso gesto que había tenido con él, pero que no esperaba ningún ataque de su parte ni él iba a cometer uno. En realidad, ni siquiera esperaba que hubiera nadie en la propiedad. Tony debía seguir en Wakanda y Steve estaba seguro de que Visión había ido con él. Y, con lo celoso que era de su intimidad en aquel momento, Steve estaba seguro que no debía haber más personal allí que Viernes y algún que otro robot.

Para llegar a la mansión tenían que descender hasta la playa y luego subir nuevamente hasta llegar a la residencia. Steve sospechaba que podía haber una entrada directa que conectara el helipuerto con la mansión, pero quería inspeccionar la isla y comprobar si su intuición era correcta.

Al pisar la arena de la playa y ver las pequeñas olas chocar con la arena, Steve no tuvo ninguna duda. Él había estado allí. Él ya había percibido aquel extraño aroma ácido en el salitre y había visto la arena brillar con el sol.

Natasha observó el ensimismamiento de Steve con sospecha, pero no comentó nada, atenta a su alrededor. Ninguno fue consciente de la perspicaz mirada de Clint, que se había quedado un par de pasos tras ellos cubriéndoles las espaldas.

Steve sentía que podía ver todo a su alrededor como si ante sus ojos hubieran dos capas superpuestas. Por un lado, veía el caliente sol de la tarde brillando sobre sus cabezas y tostando la arena. Por otro, podía ver a Tony contemplando el amanecer con una sonrisa. Aquella imagen fue un duro momento para Steve. No podía ser simplemente su imaginación, él realmente había estado allí.

Una bocanada de brisa golpeó contra él, arrastrando suavemente la arena contra sus pies y alborotándole el pelo. Y atrayendo a sus fosas nasales un aroma que creía haber olido solo en sueños. Apretando los dientes, avanzó hacia la mansión sin siquiera mirar si los demás le seguían.

Steve entró en la propiedad a toda velocidad. Nada más traspasar las puertas, el olor de Tony le dio de lleno. El olor del Tony de sus sueños. El olor de Tony como omega… Supo que no había sido solo impresión suya al escuchar el bajo jadeo de Natasha, que recibió el fuerte olor omega con sorpresa. Su presencia era tan fuerte que apenas se podía apreciar cualquier otro aroma, como el de Visión. Pero había algo más…

Steve corrió por la casa, dejándose llevar por el instinto y llegando al dormitorio principal. Abrió la puerta pero no se atrevió a entrar en la habitación. La imagen fue demasiado fuerte él; para siquiera hacer que sus piernas se movieran hacia adelante. Sus pies estaban congelados al nivel del marco de la puerta y su corazón se apretaba fuertemente en su garganta.

Contempló aquella cama de sábanas blancas con un agobiante sopor. Casi podía ver a Tony allí, tendido en la cama, hablando con él, besándole… Al igual que había sucedido en la playa, parecía estar viendo aquella habitación en capas. Veía la cama vacía, pero también veía a Tony sobre ella y era tan real que Steve deseaba estirar la mano y tocarle. Y el fuerte olor del dormitorio no le ayudó, porque le trastornaba. Había algo que se le escapaba. Estaba allí, frente a él, pero apenas se atrevía a reconocerlo. El aroma de Tony no era el único de aquella habitación.

Le temblaban las rodillas, pero reunió valor y se acercó a aquella cama. Rozó la tela de las sábanas con la punta de los dedos y todo su cuerpo reaccionó con un escalofrío. Todos los recuerdos de aquel momento con Tony invadieron su mente con la fuerza de una bola de demolición.

No había sido solo un sueño.

No había sido un deseo incumplido.

No había sido una fantasía.

Era real. Tony no era un alfa, era un omega.

Y la incógnita de los aromas de la habitación se solventó al reconocer que, junto al de Tony estaba su propio aroma de una forma única que no se daba solo con la marca. Tony estaba esperando un bebé, un bebé de los dos.

Steve apretó las sábanas y las llevó a su rostro. Sintió las lágrimas sin derramar quemarle los ojos. Su mirada se tornó borrosa, haciendo que las sábanas, arrugadas entre sus dedos, perdieran forma; al tiempo que un grito escapó de sus labios y su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos.

 **Lunes, 25 de junio de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales —Twitter, Instagram y Facebook—.**

* * *

En fin, ya está, ya se descubrió el pastel, ¡a la mierda!

Yo creo que más de uno esperaba que en este capítulo volviéramos con Tony, Strange... Pero me dije, si vamos a pasar la cera, la pasamos de un tirón. Me da mucha pena hacer sufrir tanto a Steve, de verdad que sí...

 **mari chan 906** , me temo que tus preguntas permanecerán un poco más bajo el velo del misterio jajajajajajaja.

 **SeleneAka** , bueno, no lo ha encontrado, pero como has podido leer, se descrubrió el pastel...

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , ¡qué comentario tan bonico! Como has podido leer aquí, pues no es que sepa que la playa es real, sino todo el tinglado, así que... No sé cómo habrán reaccionado tus nervios a este capítulo.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , te va a tocar esperar un poquito más jajajajajajaja.

 **Dia Wolfgang** , me alegra que te gusten mis descripciones random jajajajajajaja.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	39. Capítulo 36

**Capítulo 36**

Clint observó a Steve derrumbarse con el corazón encogido en un puño. Desde su posición, apoyado en el marco de la puerta junto a Natasha, Steve parecía tan atormentado e inalcanzable que bien podía haber corrido hacia él que sentía que jamás lo alcanzaría.

El corazón le latía dolorosamente en el pecho, viendo sus esperanzas de reparar todo hacerse pedazos. Él no había podido ocultar su buen humor ante la mera idea de lo que iban a encontrar en la mansión de Tony: la verdad. El escondido secreto de Tony siendo omega.

Tony ya no tendría que aparentar ser un alfa nunca más, no tendría que esconderse para evitar que el grupo se desmigajara más de lo que lo había hecho ni tener que ocultarse de los ataques del mundo. Podrían solucionar las cosas, todos juntos, cuando ya no hubiera secretos de por medio.

Pero aquello… Lo que habían descubierto había sido un bofetón en la cara, incluso para él. Y él esperaba conocer los secretos de Tony… Casi tuvo el amago de reír de la mera incredulidad, de un extraño brote de humor siniestro. ¿Pero cómo podían imaginarse algo así? Apenas él había logrado descubrir el celoso secreto de Tony, pero, ¿un embarazo? ¿Un bebé de Tony y Steve? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo era posible?

Observó a Steve sujetar las sábanas contra su rostro, apretar la tela hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos, y se preguntó qué secretos les habría ocultado él. Clint sabía que estaban enamorados incluso si se empeñaban en negarlo hasta la saciedad, incluso a ellos mismos. Pero cómo…

Natasha hizo el amago de entrar, pero Clint la detuvo posando la mano sobre su hombro. Natasha lo miró con detenimiento durante un largo segundo. Natasha, siempre tan imperturbable, parecía estar luchando consigo misma para controlarse. Con un suspiro, asintió y dejó a Clint entrar en su lugar. Sin girarse, Clint pudo apreciar como Natasha se movía a sus espaldas y se encaminaba por los pasillos de la casa.

Clint, sintiendo que sus piernas cargaban con pesos extras que le hacían difícil dar cada paso hacia adelante, caminó hacia Steve y se arrodilló junto a él. No podía verle la cara, así que Clint se movió con cuidado para no sobresaltarle. Steve bien podía estar en shock a su entender. Pero Steve no hizo gesto alguno que le indicara que le estaba escuchando. Se mantuvo arrodillado, con la cara tapada por la sábana y los hombros contraídos en un llanto mudo. No dejaba salir ningún sonido de sus labios. Como si su voz hubiera desaparecido tras aquel grito desgarrador. Steve solo se mostraba ante él, roto.

—¿Steve? —lo llamó Clint, pero él no reaccionó—. ¿Steve, estás bien?

Steve permaneció en silencio. Clint sabía que podía estar jugándosela y que Steve podía acabar dándole un puñetazo en la cara del mero sobresalto, pero se decidió a palmearle suavemente el hombro. Lo hizo con cuidado y de forma gentil. Steve se contrajo bajo su toque, pero no se apartó. Clint siguió dándole suaves palmadas, poco a poco, y se dio cuenta del momento en el que Steve se relajó y se alejó de la oscuridad. Su voz regresó.

Era un llanto pesado y bajo, plagado de palabras ininteligibles de las cuales Clint solo pudo comprender "real", "bebé" y Tony. Repitió mucho el nombre de Tony. Clint se mantuvo consolándole silenciosamente, esperando por él.

Cuando al fin Steve separó el rostro de la sábana, Clint lo vio más perdido, desconcertado y desesperanzado que nunca. Tenía los ojos rojos, haciendo que el azul de sus iris fuera aún más impactante y, salvo por los rastros rojizos de las lágrimas en sus mejillas, estaba demacradamente pálido.

—¿Steve? —lo volvió a llamar Clint—. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Steve suspiró profundamente, pensando en qué responderle, con la mirada fija en las sábanas entre sus manos. Dejó de estar de rodillas, sentándose en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la cama.

—No hace falta que respondas, me hago una idea —dijo Clint, sentándose a su lado—. Pero necesito que me expliques cómo ha podido pasar…

—No lo sé, para mí todo era un sueño creado por mis fantasías.

—¿Tus fantasías?

—Por encontrar a mi omega destinado y mi amor por Tony… Creí que todo era por mi frustración de que fuera un alfa. Sin embargo, es un omega, un omega…

—Claro que es un omega —dijo Clint, frustrado de que tantos secretos los hubieran llevado a ese pozo que parecía no tener fondo y ser terriblemente oscuro—. Lleva ocultándolo años, pero lo es.

Steve lo miró sobresaltado.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

Clint supo que él y su gran bocota habían pisado una mina. Se peinó el pelo con los dedos, en un gesto frustrado.

—¿Te acuerdas cuando conseguí colarme en el ala de Tony? ¿En aquel entrenamiento en el campo exterior?

Steve abrió los ojos de par en par, rememorando el acto de Clint que le había zarandeado por dentro, obligándole a despertar. Recordó el abrazo que Clint y Tony habían compartido y todo cobró otro sentido.

—¿Cómo lo descubriste?

—En realidad no fui yo. Fue cosa de mi hijo Nath. Cuando hablé con Tony esa vez, bueno, hablamos de muchas cosas en realidad… Le di las gracias por todo lo que hizo por mi familia mientras estaba en el exilio, aunque creo que eso ya te lo había contado, todo lo que hizo por nosotros. En fin, no pude quitarme de la cabeza lo que me había dicho, que se había sentido muy cómodo con Tony porque se parecía a él, porque olía como él. Cuando se lo comenté a Tony y vi cómo reaccionó, bueno, no había lugar para dudas.

—No dijiste nada.

—No me correspondía a mí hacerlo.

Steve asintió, concordando con él aunque le diera pesar hacerlo.

—Y ahora necesito que me cuentes, ¿cómo pasó esto? Es imposible que no supieras que Tony era omega si…

—No lo sabía, no sabía absolutamente nada.

Steve se llevó las manos al pelo y tiró de él, despeinándolo.

—Todo fue…, Nada, absolutamente nada tiene sentido.

—Vamos a intentar encontrárselo, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito que me expliques lo que sabes. Lo que recuerdas.

—Aquella vez que me desmayé tuve un sueño, o lo que creí que era un sueño, con Tony. Estábamos en esta misma habitación. Los dos juntos, hablamos, sufrimos, tratamos de comprender al otro y…, nos amamos. Cuando desperté en mi cama, totalmente lejos de este sol tropical y del aquel Tony omega, lo atajé todo a un sueño. Pero es obvio que no es un sueño. Porque yo he estado aquí antes, he estado con Tony, y es obvio que el Tony omega es real y está esperando un bebé, uno de los dos.

—Es imposible… Estuviste ahí, tendido en esa cama todo el tiempo. Bucky no te quitó el ojo de encima.

Steve rió en un jadeo triste y frustrado, de tan perdido que se sentía.

—¿Entiendes por qué lo catalogué como un sueño? Me costó porque se había sentido tan real... La conversación que tuvimos, los momentos que compartimos… Incluso le marqué.

Clint apoyó la nuca en el colchón, mirando hacia el techo.

—Nada tiene ni puto sentido —admitió Clint.

—A mí me vas a contar… La forma constante en que mi cuerpo tiraba hacia Tony, como si tuviera la marca y me llevara hacia él —Steve se llevó la mano al cuello, como si pudiera conectar con la piel de Tony rozando la suya y sintió un escalofrío—, cuando era imposible porque el Tony que llevaba mi marca era una mera fantasía. Y ahora resulta que no… Y pensar que incluso decidió compartir su celo conmigo…

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Clint irguiéndose—, ¿qué has dicho de su celo?

—Tony estaba viviendo su celo durante aquel…, lo que fuera que vivimos en este cuarto.

—Tony realmente vivió su celo —dijo Clint, haciendo que Steve lo mirara—, justo antes de que él se encerrara bajo siete llaves en su ala y tú perdieras el conocimiento, o te transportaras aquí o lo que fuera, Tony tuvo su celo.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Fue una de las cosas que hablamos cuando estuve en su despacho, cuando descubrí que era un omega.

Steve tomó la sábana, que había acabado abandonada sobre su vientre durante la conversación, y apreció lo que eso quería decir.

—Entonces fue algo real por los dos lados. Y por eso Tony huyó —dijo Steve sin duda.

—Teniendo en cuenta el pánico que le daba que se descubriera que era un omega, que estuviera embarazado del Capitán América cuando pensabas que era un sueño pues parece una opción razonable.

—Pensábamos —corrigió Steve—, estoy seguro de que ambos lo creíamos.

Clint vio el destello de seguridad en su mirada y se dio cuenta de que, poco a poco, Steve finalmente volvía en sí. Aún lucía abatido y desconcertado, algo normal teniendo en cuenta que lo que había vivido parecía cosa de brujería. Pero el convencimiento de que aquellos recuerdos no eran fruto de un sueño sino algo real parecía insuflar nuevas fuerzas en él.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Encontrarle. Necesito saber qué está pasando, necesito saber que está bien, que ambos están bien, necesito saber…, por qué me lo ocultó. Tenía derecho a saberlo. Es nuestro bebé. No tengo… ¿No tengo siquiera derecho a conocerlo? ¿A formar parte de su vida?

Los ojos de Steve volvieron a llenarse de lágrimas y ni siquiera se esforzó en detener las que corrieron por sus mejillas. Apenas hizo un gesto vago por apartarlas. Su mirada enrojecida brillaba con determinación.

Clint pensó en sus hijos, en la felicidad y orgullo que daban a su vida.

—Y lo encontraremos, te lo aseguro.

Escucharon un carraspeo que los hizo girar la cabeza hacia la puerta. No se sobresaltaron, sabiendo que la única persona que estaba en la mansión con ellos era Natasha. Entró en la habitación con sus pasos sigilosos y elegantes, manteniendo entre sus manos un montón de ficheros.

—¿Qué has encontrado, Nat? —preguntó Clint, levantándose al igual que Steve.

—Parecen perfiles de reclutamiento. Tony debe estarlos buscando. Y si los encontramos a ellos, encontraremos a Tony.

 **Lunes, 2 de julio de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme a través de mis redes sociales :3**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ya está, Steve sabe la parte más importante de todo el lío y se va a poner manos a la obra. Es gracioso ver en los comentarios como todo el mundo tenía ganas de zarandear a Steve por lento, pero es que... Creo que pedirle al pobre hombre que se presuponga todo el lío que hay montado con Loki, Freyja y medio Asgard, pues claro... Lo que no puedo negar es que es más tozudo que una mula y se negó a ver las pocas pistas que tenía delante, pero, en fin. Ya las cosas empiezan a cobrar velocidad. Y, ay, lo que se nos viene encima. Me río de solo pensarlo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , no era tanta su intención torturarle. Es solo que él esperaba que aquel descubrimiento tuviera otros resultados y, claro...

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , no me odies por lo que voy a decir, pero tu comentario me hizo mucha gracia. Tranquilidad, Steve no va a subirse a un avión y saltar gritando "¡MALDITO SEAS, TONY STARK!". Relax, es verdad que se nos viene algo bastante interesante encima, pero no van por ahí los tiros. Respecto a dónde está Tony, bueno, lo descubrirás pronto.

 **Kaeru** , ¡muchas gracias! Me alegra que te esté gustando :3

 **misere wolfgang** , tengo la impresión de que tuviste un momento Whitney Houston jajajajajajajaja.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	40. Capítulo 37

**Capítulo 37**

Tony miró al hombre frente a ellos con curiosidad y algo de recelo. Lo observó de arriba a abajo, entrecerrando los ojos. Parecía más alto de lo que medía realmente gracias a su porte elegante y erguido, con el mentón en alto y una expresión estoica. Aún así, Tony valoró que bien podía sacarle diez centímetros, aunque no dejó que eso le intimidara. Si algo estaba destinado a intimidar a Tony era la penetrante mirada azul grisácea del alfa frente a él, que lo observaba de hito en hito con aquella aguda e inteligente mirada que parecía traspasarle con la fuerza de los rayos X.

Jamás se había encontrado con aquella mirada en persona, pero había memorizado su intensidad fría al haberla enfrentado continuamente a partir de aquel fichero que contenía los datos y fotos de aquel hombre. Lo sabía porque lo había estado buscando, infructuosamente, arduamente. Jamás se imaginó que llegaría hasta él de aquella manera.

Tony cuadró los hombros y alzó el mentón. No iba a venir nadie a esas alturas de su vida a amedrentarle.

Estaba tan concentrado en su duelo de miradas con el hombre de capa que no se percató de que había otra persona en la sala aparte de su grupo hasta que carraspeó. Al momento, todas las miradas fueron hacia el beta que estaba a un lado de la habitación, colocando lo que parecía una pieza de colección a ojos de Tony. El hombre, de ojos almendrados, anchos hombros y rictus serio, se acercó a ellos con pasos tan suaves que parecía no hacer ruido alguno al caminar.

—Así que ha llegado el momento —dijo el beta, poniéndose al lado del alfa de ojos azules y observándoles con ojo crítico durante un largo segundo, antes de dirigir su mirada a Brynhildr.

Brynhildr asintió y se dirigió a Tony.

—Ellos son importantes maestros de las Artes Místicas de la Tierra —explicó Brynhildr—. Necesitaréis su ayuda si queréis confrontar a las valquirias.

—¿Artes Místicas? ¿En serio?

El alfa emitió una risa baja que a oídos de todos sonó sarcástica.

—Has visto a dioses pelear frente a tus ojos con poderes que no puedes ni siquiera comprender y has viajado por el espacio de manera inimaginable e inalcanzable para ti. ¿Y aún así dudas de nosotros?

—Bueno, vamos a valorar… Ante mí se presentó un dios del trueno hipermusculado que, mira por donde, puede conjurar truenos. Me lo creo. Pero ante mí tengo ahora a un sabelotodo con capa. Una muy bonita, pero una capa. Así que perdona si de entrada me suena a cuento de viejas.

—Crees que…

El alfa quiso continuar, pero su capa se destrabó de su cuello y flotó en el aire directamente hacia Tony. Se enrolló en torno a él antes de abrocharse en su cuello y acariciarle las mejillas con las solapas.

—Está… ¿Estás haciendo tú esto?

—No.

—Es porque le has dicho que es una bonita capa —dijo el beta, observando la capa como el tío que observa a su sobrina caprichosa—. Es un poco coqueta.

—Un poco coqueta… —dijo Tony, observando con sorpresa la tela que cubría sus hombros.

Pudiéndole la curiosidad, acarició suavemente la tela que cubría su hombro. Tony se sintió estúpido, porque era como estar acariciándose a sí mismo, pero la capa se erizó y lo enrolló como un extraño abrazo textil antes de liberarle y volver a los hombros del alfa, que la miraba como si se tratara de una traidora.

—Soy Wong, maestro de las Artes Místicas y custodio de las reliquias —se presentó el beta, ignorando la tensión amarga que había habido antes entre ellos, así como el estrafalario episodio de la capa.

—Mi nombre es Stephen Strange, soy el Hechicero Supremo de la Tierra —se presentó el alfa, que avanzó un par de pasos hacia ellos—. Y vosotros dos sois Tony Stark y Loki Laufeyson, dos omega primes descendientes de Freyja.

—¿Cuánto de nosotros sabéis? —preguntó Loki, posicionándose ligeramente frente a Tony.

Aunque habían sido Freyja y Brynhildr quienes los habían atraído hacia aquel lugar, Loki no terminaba de convencerse de que fuera una buena idea. Jamás había entrado en contacto con los hechiceros actuales de Midgard, su contacto con ellos se había limitado a la época en que hombres y mujeres bebían de sus cuernos ante el frío invierno, deseando librar sus batallas y alcanzar el Valhalla. Pero podía sentir el pulso mágico procedente de ellos. Lo percibía en su cabeza como un ruido sordo, de fondo, pero él sabía leer muy bien las interpretaciones de la magia. El poder procedente del Hechicero Supremo era fuerte y, de convertirse en una amenaza, sería peligroso.

—Poco después de convertirme en el Hechicero Supremo, Brynhildr vino a nosotros en nombre de Freyja para explicarnos los peligros que se cernían sobre la Tierra por la crisis de las valquirias y vuestra situación. Concretamente —dijo Stephen, clavando su mirada azul en la castaña de Tony—, en la tuya.

—Nuestro deber es proteger la Tierra a partir de las Artes Místicas —afirmó Wong—, y el planeta sufrirá si las valquirias renegadas logran su cometido.

—Os ayudaremos.

Tony tenía un enorme dolor de cabeza. Cuando pensó que nada podría ser más complicado y más inexplicable, Freyja los embaucaba con magos de poderes inexplicables y que parecían tener ojos en todas partes. Había estado buscando a Strange, pero no esperaba que sus investigaciones y su encuentro dieran con ese resultado, aunque ciertamente explicaba muchas cosas...

Él, que siempre sabía qué hacer incluso en las situaciones más locas, se sentía perdido y desubicado. Y solo. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que hacía mucho que no escuchaba la familiar voz en su cabeza que llevaba tiempo acompañándole. Se palpó la oreja, descubriendo que el auricular que lo conectaba con Viernes no estaba allí. Se palpó el cuello, encontrándoselo entre el pliegue de la ropa. Se lo colocó al momento en el oído, recibiendo la voz robótica de la IA.

—...confirmación de ataque.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tony, sorprendido y olvidándose completamente de las personas que lo acompañaban.

—Señor Stark, necesito confirmación de ataque.

—¿Ataque? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Ha habido una intromisión en su actual residencia, señor.

—¿Intromisión? ¿De quién se trata? ¿Has podido hacer un reconocimiento?

—Se trata del Capitán Steve Rogers y los agentes Natasha Romanoff y Clint Barton.

Al escuchar esos nombres, el aire se le atoró a Tony en la garganta.

—¿Cómo han llegado hasta allí? —preguntó en voz baja, luchando por controlar su voz.

—Abordaron uno de los quinjet hace unas horas y llegaron hasta allí.

—¿Cómo no me has avisado antes?

—Estaba totalmente incomunicado, señor.

Y entonces pensó en el tiempo que había estado en la dimensión de Freyja, totalmente ajeno a los mensajes que su IA había intentado mandarle y cómo se había desprendido el auricular sin darse cuenta. Y en cómo su residencia estaba inundada, hasta la última esquina, por su aroma. Y Steve estaría allí. Y lo que no había podido comprender por falta de pruebas, lo descubriría allí…

—Por toda la ciencia...

 **Lunes, 23 de julio de 2018**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Lo sé, lo sé, llevo un tiempo desaparecida. Pero las obligaciones son las obligaciones y no he tenido alternativa. En fin. Drama. Drama. Drama. No tengo nada más que decir, señoría.

 **misere wolfgang** , sí, estaba con Strange; y sí, Tony es un impulsivo y un cabezota. Un culo inquieto, en resumen.

 **mari chan 906** , la información le aplastó como si le hubiera zarandeado Hulk, sí.

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , los dos están cometiendo errores, los dos están teniendo aciertos... Hay un poco de todo en ambos "bandos".

 **AnMonCer1708** , somos un poco injustos con el pobrecillo de Steve, ¿eh? Que el pobre no tiene el don de Wanda para ir adivinando las intenciones de todo dios xD. Pero bueno, muchas gracias por tu bello review, ¡me sacas los colores! /

 **EternalReader15** , siento decepcionarte, es que nunca me he leído ese libro, ups...

 **MariiiLu1099** , te ha sonado muy "Osea, tía, ¡qué fuerte!" JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , y aquí tienes a Tony xD.

 **Kaeru** , ¡muchas gracias! :D

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	41. Capítulo 38

**Capítulo 38**

Tony, escuchando la neutra información que le brindaba Viernes sobre la situación en la mansión y en el complejo por el tiempo que él había estado incomunicado, sintió como toda la sangre desaparecía de su rostro. Llegó un momento en el que apenas podía prestar verdadera atención al informe de Viernes, que sus palabras apenas le llegaban. Porque su mente estaba llena del rostro de Steve. Del rostro de Steve contorsionado por el dolor y la rabia al darse cuenta de la verdad. Y el miedo. De forma inexplicable, Tony estuvo seguro que aquella revelación le había producido a Steve un miedo atroz, aunque no sabía con seguridad si se debía a que se veía incapaz de enfrentar lo que había descubierto o sentía que lo habían arrojado lejos de algo que quería tener.

Se sintió de vuelta en aquel frío lugar de Siberia, aquella cárcel helada plagada de mentiras que cortaban como el peor de los cuchillos. Pero esa vez, quien se marchaba sin mirar atrás era él. Y Steve era el pobre idiota que miraba como su espalda desaparecía por los pasillos, demasiado herido como para intentar seguirlo. La imagen le hizo querer vomitar. Se llevó la mano a la boca, ajeno a los intentos de Loki por llamar su atención. Loki lo observaba totalmente frustrado, sin saber qué hacer más que usar un cuidado forzado —nada habitual en él— al ver a Tony completamente perdido en sí mismo y sin color. Hasta que no lo sacudió con fuerza, Tony no fue capaz de mirar a los ojos verdes que lo estudiaban con preocupación.

—Qué…

—Te has ido. Como si los Dökkálfar te hubieran arrastrado con ellos a su mundo oscuro y solo tu cuerpo estuviera aquí.

—No, no, nada de Dok… —intentó decir el nombre, pero cuando apenas abrió la boca se dio cuenta de que ya no recordaba cómo los había llamado Loki ni de qué estaba hablando realmente. Hizo un gesto de dejadez, muy vago por la falta de fuerzas—. Ni nada por el estilo. Estoy bien.

Tony notó como todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él, no parecía que ni siquiera uno de ellos le estuviera creyendo. Pero Tony estaba demasiado ocupado en tratar de encontrarle una salida a toda aquella situación para que eso siquiera le molestara. Tenía que encontrar un lugar seguro, un lugar en el que poner todo en orden y saber que todo estaba listo para dar un paso al frente. Pensó en sus propiedades, pero al momento las descartó, teniendo por seguro que Natasha las habría investigado todas para dar con su paradero. Estaba seguro de que al no encontrarle en la isla, mantendría el resto de sus propiedades en vigilia.

—Han encontrado la isla… —explicó Tony, llevándose las manos al cabello y desordenándolo. Aún con eso, Loki no apartó el agarre de sus hombros—. Tenemos que buscar otro sitio que funcione como base.

—Durante el tiempo que necesitéis, podéis descansar aquí, en el Templo de Nueva York —anunció Stephen, manteniendo el porte solemne. Algo que a Loki, en medio de aquella situación sin sentido, le pareció irrisorio.

Aunque la idea de tener extraños vagando por el Templo no parecía ser del agrado de Wong, el beta asintió de acuerdo. Pero Tony, ni siquiera sorprendido por haber pasado de Wakanda a la dimensión de Freyja y luego ser lanzado tan fácilmente a Nueva York, al momento se negó.

—No podemos tener a Visión tan cerca de Wanda, nos descubrirán.

Y Tony necesitaba aunque fuera un día para comprender el alcance de todo lo que estaba pasando, para prepararse a lo que iba a suponer el encuentro con Steve.

Su humor se crispó al escuchar la ligera risa socarrona de Strange. Clavó los ojos en él, encontrándose con una mirada aún más fría que la que le había dedicado antes, llena de desprecio. Sus ojos brillaban como si fueran capaces de ver a través de él, indagando por todos los recodos de su mente.

—Eres un cobarde —afirmó Strange con la vez llena de desdén.

Y el peso de sus palabras cayó sobre Tony como una loza. No porque la opinión de ese hombre realmente le importara, sino porque ese era el mismo pensamiento que había tenido él sobre sí mismo desde el momento en que decidió huir del complejo. Aunque él sabía que lo hacía para proteger a su bebé, una parte dentro de él, la misma que se había adentrado en un agujero en lo más profundo del universo para salvar Nueva York, la misma que había dado todo para enfrentarse a El Mandarín aun sin contar con su tecnología, le decía que se equivocaba. Y la entristecida y furiosa mirada de Steve le perseguía, como para acrecentar el asqueroso sentimiento de culpa que parecía estar asfixiándole.

Quiso responderle a Strange, ser mordaz, ser orgulloso, ser esquivo como siempre. Pero la furia fue superior a cualquier deseo. Apenas atinó a tomar la mano de Loki antes de que las piernas le fallaran y un dolor punzante e intenso le atacara el vientre. Sus oídos pitaron y no pudo escuchar a Loki gritar su nombre, apenas pudo sentir como Brynhildr lo agarraba por la espalda y caía al suelo con él, sirviéndole de apoyo e impidiéndole recibir el impacto. Loki se acuclilló frente a él y llevó sus manos a su vientre; su piel se tornó fría, invadida por la extraordinaria magia helada y cálida que caracterizaba a Loki, pero eso no alivió el dolor.

Tony solo quería doblarse del dolor, le atravesaban espasmos en forma de pinchazos agudos que lastimaban sus músculos y le apretaban el pecho, haciéndole difícil respirar; pero el firme agarre en el que lo mantenían lo obligaba a estar erguido. Quiso llorar ante la sensación de tirón que tuvo desde dentro, pero las lágrimas se quedaron congeladas en sus párpados y sus pestañas. Cada vez le era más difícil hacer el esfuerzo de tomar aire, jadeaba y cualquier aspiración se quedaba bloqueada en su garganta. Toda herramienta que tuviera contra las crisis de ansiedad desapareció en el olvido ante la sensación de pánico, culpabilidad y dolor.

Strange se hincó de rodillas junto a él.

—Aléjate de él —gruñó Loki.

—Déjalo trabajar, Loki —pidió Brynhildr —. Él puede ayudarle.

Loki deseó apartarlo con aún más fuerza, pero al ver que su magia poco estaba haciendo en Tony, se obligó a sí mismo a tragarse sus palabras.

Strange palpó el cuello de Tony, buscando la yugular y tomando nota de su ritmo cardíaco. Tenía la piel cubierta por un sudor frío y el cabello se le pegaba a la frente y al cuello. Llevó las manos hasta su vientre y levantó la ropa, revelando la piel. Los restos de la magia de Loki estaban presentes, ejerciendo de contención ante el descontrol del cuerpo de Tony. Haciendo un gesto circular con las manos, invocó un hechizo dorado que se adhirió a su piel y se vinculó con la magia de Loki. El hechizo protector se tornó verde y corrió rápidamente por sus venas y sus arterias antes de desaparecer.

Strange tomó la mano de Tony esperando que la magia hiciera efecto y viendo como, poco a poco, su respiración se tranquilizaba y el color regresaba a su piel. Esperaron en silencio, tensos y pendientes, hasta que comprobaron que el único recuerdo de aquel desagradable episodio estaba en el sudor que bañaba el cuerpo de Tony.

 **Lunes, 30 de julio de 2018**

 _ **¡Gracias a todos por leer!**_

 _ **Recordad que podéis seguirme a través de mis redes sociales**_

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Este no ha sido un capítulo fácil de escribir. Realmente tenía planeado contar un par de cosas más aquí, pero creo que es mejor dejarlo para el siguiente capítulo para no entremezclar la atmósfera de uno y otro, ya que el tono del próximo capítulo va a ser bastante diferente. No tan lúgubre.

En fin, aquí habéis podido ver una de las razones por las que Tony se muestra tan huidizo. Tony sabe que está débil, tanto física como emocionalmente, y aunque intenta mostrarse fuerte..., todos tenemos un límite. Llegados a cierto punto, hay momentos en los que todos necesitamos alejarnos de todo para inspeccionarnos a nosotros mismos y recomponernos. Pero claro, además Tony tiene encima toda la cuestión de las valquirias renegadas, la latente ira de Freyja, la confusa situación con Steve, los resquemores que han quedado con el resto del equipo, etc. Diciéndolo de forma un tanto bestia, era raro que Tony no hubiera petado ya. Si no lo hizo fue, simplemente, porque tiene una fortaleza y una determinación muy grandes.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **misere wolfgang** y **Kaeru**. Sospecho que os he cortado un poco el rollo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	42. Capítulo 39

**Capítulo 39**

En aquella habitación, los relojes dejaron de ser el instrumento idóneo para medir el tiempo. En su lugar, las respiraciones de Tony se convirtieron en tortuosas unidades de medida y, cada pocas inspiraciones, Strange tomaba nuevamente el pulso de Tony palpando su cuello.

Durante sus últimos años como médico, Strange jamás se había sentido así de ansioso, así de nervioso por la evolución de un paciente. Jamás había deseado tanto que alguien abriera los ojos. Aquello le recordaba, de forma casi dolorosa, a sus años como residente.

Tony abrió torpemente los ojos, con la cabeza embotada y el cuerpo tenso. Aunque ya no sentía aquel espantoso dolor, su cuerpo se estremecía como si el fantasma del recuerdo estuviera adherido molestamente a sus nervios. Aún sentía una presión extraña, ajena e incomprensible, en el vientre; aunque no tenía nada que ver con la pesadilla que había vivido antes.

—¿Tony? —lo llamó una voz preocupada, una voz que jamás lo había llamado de esa forma.

Lentamente, haciendo un esfuerzo por enfocar la mirada, se encontró con el semblante de Loki. Estaba pálido, casi traslúcido. Sus labios habían perdido el color y pudo apreciar ligeras manchas azules bajo sus ojos y su cuello. Estaba inclinado sobre él, sin saber qué hacer. Brynhildr estaba tras él, arrodillada en el suelo y sirviéndole de apoyo. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en su hombro y el trenzado cabello rubio le rozó la cara. Tenía un suave olor a sal y abedul que le devolvieron las ganas de dormir. Sus expresiones preocupadas fueron el único motivo por el que no volvió a cerrar los ojos.

—¿Puedes respirar bien? —preguntó Strange, llamando su atención.

Sentado a su lado, con el rictus serio y la frente perlada en sudor, Tony creyó ver un ápice de preocupación. Eso no le quitaba acidez a sus palabras, pero estaba demasiado agotado para guardarle rencor. Quizás en otro momento.

—¿Stark? —lo llamó de nuevo, poniendo una mano con cuidado sobre su pecho—. ¿Tienes dificultad para respirar?

—Estoy bien —dijo Tony, aunque la voz le salió ronca por la tensión que aún tenía en la garganta.

—Prueba a seguir el movimiento de mi mano —dijo, levantando suavemente su mano hasta dejarla a un centímetro de él.

Tony iba a intentar sentarse, haciendo caso omiso de su petición, pero Brynhildr mantuvo el agarre sobre él. Ni siquiera pudo hacer un aspaviento ante la soberbia fuerza de la valquiria y eso le planteó la duda de si él se había vuelto tan tremendamente débil o se trataba de que la valquiria era soberanamente poderosa. Prefirió considerar esa segunda opción.

Malhumorado y desganado, acabó siguiendo el movimiento de la mano de Strange, que ascendía y descendía con lentitud al ritmo de cada inspiración y espiración, estando siempre en contacto con él. Después de repetir ese ejercicio un par de veces, Tony sintió que los músculos se le relajaban y su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse. Strange, al ver cómo regresaba el color a su rostro, se percató y apartó la mano.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor —admitió Tony—, aunque un poco raro.

—¿Raro? —preguntó Loki, que había logrado calmarse lo suficiente para regresar a su acostumbrada expresión ladina. No quedaba rastro alguno de las manchas azules en su piel.

—Sí —dijo Tony—, aquí—Se llevó la palma al vientre y sintió una extraña corriente. Parecía más una paranoia suya que una sensación real, de tan ínfima que era, de tan sutil, pero Tony estaba seguro de que algo era diferente. Se sentía cálido y seguro.

—Se trata de un hechizo protector —admitió Strange—, dos en realidad. Servirá de barrera y os protegerá a ti y a tu bebé durante un tiempo. Os dará salud y fortaleza.

Tony acarició suavemente su vientre, negándose a pensar en lo que podría haber terminado pasando minutos antes de no ser por su ayuda. Tony sabía que sus nervios, junto a su desmejorada salud producto de los fármacos y la falta de sueño, acabarían llevándole por un mal camino. Tenía que aprender a controlarlos si no quería que todo acabara en desastre. Que Freyja desatara su furia, que las valquirias destrozaran todo lo que él amaba…, que perdiera a su bebé. Que su perdida le rompiera el corazón a Steve en mil pedazos, ahora que lo sabía. Aquellos horribles pensamientos le hicieron estremecer. No quiso pensar en ello. Se negó a pensar en ello. Hizo el amago de levantarse y esta vez Brynhildr le ayudo.

—Con cuidado… —susurró ella junto a su oído, prácticamente levantándole en brazos.

—Lentamente —ordenó Strange—. Si se levanta muy rápido, puede marearse.

Con Tony incorporado, todos parecieron liberar un suspiro de alivio. Finalmente, Brynhildr dio un paso atrás, separándose de Tony.

—¿Qué podemos hacer por ustedes? —preguntó Wong, tomando las riendas de la situación—. Necesitáis un lugar en el que estéis a salvo.

Wong tenía la extraordinaria habilidad de transmitir todo tipo de mensajes con las frases más escuetas. Un simple pestañeo parecía esconder diez mil cosas. Y en ese momento, todas esas cosas parecían ser dagas lanzadas en contra de Strange, que tuvo que cuadrar discretamente los hombros para deshacerse de la incomodidad.

—Vayamos a Wakanda —dijo Loki—. El rey tiene poder suficiente como para proteger a Tony durante un tiempo, al menos hasta que decidamos cómo continuar…

Tony asintió.

—En este momento es probablemente la mejor opción. Además, tenemos que encontrarnos con Visión y Bruce.

—Os llevaremos allí —dijo Strange.

Y estuvo a punto de conjurar el hechizo de transportación cuando un fuerte temblor sacudió todo el edificio y estuvo a punto de hacerles caer al suelo. Pudieron escuchar el sonido de coches impactando en la carretera; las alarmas disparadas, los cristales rompiéndose y los metales calientes doblándose en chirridos horripilantes.

A su espalda, Tony pudo notar como Brynhildr llevaba la mano a la empuñadura de su espada y se ponía en guardia.

—Señor Stark —lo llamó Viernes por el auricular—, una presencia sospechosa ha sido detectada.

—¿Qué clase de presencia?

— Aunque los patrones no son del todo exactos, tiene grandes similitudes con los datos registrados con Thor, señor.

—¿Thor está aquí? —preguntó Tony, mirando a Loki con alarma. Ante la mera mención de aquel nombre, los ojos de Loki se volvieron totalmente rojos durante un segundo. El mismo segundo en que Loki pareció consumirse en sus emociones. Sus defensas habían bajado apenas un instante, pero Tony no necesitó más para comprender lo que había visto.

—Ese no es Thor —afirmó Brynhildr, desenfundado su espada.

—Entonces son…

—Señor Stark —lo cortó Viernes—, el proyecto _Benjamín en pañales_ también está en el rango de peligro.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —Tony gritó, sobresaltándolos a todos.

Y Tony no esperó, hizo caso omiso a los ruidos terribles del exterior, al igual que los gritos a su espalda. Solo prestó atención a cómo se activaban los mini reactores arc que llevaba a modo de pulseras y ponían en marcha la armadura fabricada con microtecnología que había diseñado. El metal y los circuitos rodearon su cuerpo y las dos mitades de los reactores arc se unieron fuente a su pecho antes de salir volando y atravesar la ventana redonda del templo.

Tony no necesitó ejecutar ningún rastreo para saber dónde estaba quién estaba buscando, el rastro de destrucción y telas de araña era demasiado evidente. Voló a toda velocidad a través de las calles hasta encontrar el centro de la pelea en un pequeño parque. Y Tony supo que Brynhildr tenía razón. Alzando un hacha como si se tratara de una imponente diosa de la guerra, había una valquiria furiosa. Pero poco tenía ella que ver con los rasgos fuertes y armoniosos de Freyja y Brynhildr. No, ella tenía el rostro tan contorsionado por la ira y la sed de sangre que parecía sacada de la peor de las pesadillas. Portaba una armadura blanca impoluta y el cabello rapado por un lado de la cabeza, con el resto trenzado y recogido en una trenza más gruesa y alta. Estaba a punto de bajar el hacha, regodeándose en una sonrisa victoriosa por cortar el cuello de su víctima cuando Tony se interpuso disparándole a toda potencia por un lateral y lanzándola varios metros tras ellos.

En guardia, se permitió un segundo para bajar la mirada y encontrarse con quien hacía un minuto había estado a punto de convertirse en una sola persona con el pasto. Con la capucha roja y amarilla caída, los pantalones de licra negra ajados y la máscara desgarrada a la altura del ojo, mostrando el brillante iris azul celeste, daba la impresión de un animal asustado y furioso. Más bien una araña malhumorada.

—Levántate —le ordenó Tony, tendiéndole la mano—. Tienes que salir de aquí.

Rechazó el contacto de un manotazo.

—No necesito tu ayuda —gruñó, poniéndose en pie torpemente por su propia cuenta.

Tony le habría respondido, de no ser porque detectó el golpe en el mismo momento en que la rubia furiosa lo lanzó. Apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarlos a ambos de la sanguinaria hacha giratoria cuando una espada brillante y cristalina chocó contra el metal. El hacha salió volando varios metros en la distancia, hasta enterrarse de un golpe sordo en el suelo.

—Cómo no… La perfecta valquiria viene siguiendo las órdenes de su dueña.

Brynhildr no respondió, sino que corrió en dirección a la valquiria dispuesta a acertar un golpe. Pero ésta logró sacar su propio mandoble a tiempo y entrechocarlo con el de Brynhildr. Sin embargo, ella dio un hábil giro con su espada que hizo que el firme agarre de la valquiria renegada se aflojara. Apenas le bastó otro golpe para romper la hoja por la mitad.

La valquiria renegada, aunque desarmada, rió. Tony se dio cuenta de que todos le habían perseguido y observaban la escena. Él soltó el agarre que mantenía sobre la pequeña araña, pero mantuvo la posición defensiva colocándose un paso por delante.

—Bien podrían ponerte un collar. Conociendo a Freyja, al menos te regalaría uno bonito. Tan bonito como ese taller que no es más que una celda.

Brynhildr llevó la espada a su cuello de un gesto rápido, presionando agresivamente la piel y haciendo una herida superficial de la que empezó a manar sangre.

—Cállate antes de que te envíe a abrazar a Hela a Helheim, Nilsa.

—Ni sumergida en los mayores hielos me silenciarás, Brynhildr. ¡Acabaremos con la tiranía de esa ramera del poder!

Y Nilsa lanzó una daga realizando un movimiento suicida que provocó que la espada de Brynhildr se clavara aún más en su cuello. Pero por su sonrisa feliz, eso no pareció importarle. Estaba disfrutando de la idea de que su daga atravesara el corazón de su presa. Y entonces Tony se percató de que el animalito malhumorado ya no estaba tras de él, sino saltando entre las farolas.

—¡SPIDERWOMAN!

Su voz salió metálica a través del traje metálico y Tony pensó que su voz no la alcanzaría, a la arañita malhumorada y atrevida. Pero sí lo hizo, en medio de una pirueta, se giró en su dirección y clavó su mirada azul en él.

Y Tony casi vio la daga clavarse en su cuerpo cuando un brillante círculo dorado surgió de la nada y la arrastró con él. Tony inspiró hondo al verla sana y salva, sujeta por Strange. Nilsa emitió un grito desgarrador al morir sin llevarse su misión y su honor con ella.

 **Lunes, 6 de agosto de 2018**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿No os dije que el tono de este capítulo iba a ser un poco diferente? Lo advertí, ¿eh? Que por eso decidí separarlo del capítulo anterior. Sé que algunos me diréis que he sido un poco tramposa, sobre todo con el tema de "benjamín en pañales", pero si decía benjamina se arruinaba la sorpresa y..., francamente, prefiero usar benjamín como neutro que benjamina. Me chirría lo más grande.

Muchísimas gracias a **Ely08, francinipottercullen, Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, romi-loveanime, EternalReader15** y por sus reviews. Los respondería encantada, pero me temo que sin querer _*cofcof* o queriendo, que nos conocemos *cofcof*_ me habéis dejado caer algunas minas esperando que las pise y acabe soltando spoilers... Así que, muchas gracias, me alegro que os haya parecido tan interesante el capítulo; y que este loco fic mío os despierte pensamientos y sentimientos tan diversos e interesantes. ¡Ah! **romi-loveanime** , no, no eres la única de acuerdo con Strange, unas cuantas personas en Wattpad comentaron que estaban de acuerdo con él.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡hasta el próximo capítulo!


	43. Capítulo 40

**Capítulo 40**

Regresaron al Templo a partir de la magia de Wong. Tony atravesó el portal apretando los dientes, furioso de rendirse y no perseguir la impetuosa mancha rojiza que desapareció rápidamente entre los edificios de Nueva York apenas se dio la vuelta. Le resultaba irritante que a nadie más le importara que esa chiquilla pudiera ser objetivo de otro ataque. Y lo peor es que no había podido ponerle un localizador ni nada parecido. Ya no usaba el traje que le había fabricado, sino ese estúpido chándal de licra que bien podría haberse comprado en cualquier mísera tienda deportiva.

Al traspasar Wong el portal, cerrando la fila, la magia desapareció y con ella la brisa y el ruidoso sonido de la calle. Solo quedó un silencio incómodo.

—Es momento de que abras el portal hacia Wakanda —dijo Loki, haciendo caso omiso de la tensión que había en el ambiente y que nacía de la incomodidad que generaba Tony, quien fingía mantenerse imperturbable aunque era obvio que estaba molesto. La emisión de sus hormonas era suficiente para poner a todos sobre aviso—. No debemos perder el tiempo.

—Hay que llevarle a un lugar seguro —afirmó Brynhildr.

Strange entreabrió los labios, dispuesto a decir algo, pero Tony lo interrumpió.

—Ella es un objetivo —dijo Tony, con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

Al no recibir respuesta, levantó la mirada y clavó sus ojos azules en Brynhildr.

—Ella es un objetivo —repitió —, ¿no es cierto?

Permanecieron unos segundos desafiándose con la mirada. Tony se mostraba irritado, pero Brynhildr apenas pestañeaba.

—Sí, lo es —admitió al fin.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Wong—. Si esa era un miembro de las valquirias renegadas, solo deberían estar atacando a miembros prime.

—Al menos, si está completa la información que nos comunicaste sobre los posibles ataques que recibiría la Tierra por su causa —añadió Strange.

—¿Y qué importa lo que le pase a esa cría? —discutió Loki.

—¡LOKI! —le reprendió Tony.

—¡No! Lo importante es ponerte a salvo. Y me importa poco quien tenga que caer para que tú y ese bebé estén a salvo y la ira de Freyja no se desate.

—¿Y crees que si SpiderWoman cae no tendremos problemas? ¡Sabes lo que ella es! ¡SÉ QUE LO SABES!

—¡Y QUÉ IMPORTA! Ahora mismo, la atención de Asgard está centrada en ti y tu embarazo. Las pérdidas no empañar la dicha de Freyja cuando ese bebé nazca.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio! —gritó Tony, conteniendo los deseos de acercarse a grandes zancadas a él. Sabía que si se acercaba y Loki tenía la oportunidad de mirarle con superioridad, parte de la batalla estaría perdida. Algo a tener en cuenta con alguien tan egocéntrico como él—. No puedes ser tan insensato como para pensar que podemos dejarla sola, ¡que no pasará nada si a ella le ocurre algo!

—¿Y se puede saber qué es lo que puede ocurrir? —preguntó Strange, siendo completamente ignorado.

—Oh, créeme. Me conozco Asgard lo suficiente como para saber cómo van las cosas. No importará.

—Claro que lo hará, ¡tenemos que protegerla!

—¡No estás en condiciones de proteger a nadie, entiéndelo de una vez! ¿Debo recordarte lo que te pasó hoy en esta misma habitación?

—¿Y debo decirte lo que pasará si me entero de que a esa chica le ha pasado algo y no he hecho nada para impedirlo?

—¡ERES UN MIDGARDIANO CABEZOTA!

—¡SILENCIO! —gritó Wong, saliéndose tanto de su tranquilo y neutro tono que enmudeció a todos. Strange lo observó con una ceja enarcada, pero este solo se encogió de hombros—. A ti no te hacían caso.

—Gracias por el halago —respondió Tony a Loki, antes de mirar a Wong—. Esa chica es SpiderWoman.

—Sabemos quién es —dijo Strange.

—Vimos las imágenes que se filtraron del conflicto armado entre los Vengadores. En el aeropuerto.

Ante la mención, Tony apretó los labios y ahogó el amago de poner mala cara.

—La pregunta aquí es —dijo Strange—, ¿qué tiene que ver esa chica con todo este entuerto? ¿Es una como vosotros?

—No, no exactamente…—dijo Tony—. Si fuera así, Freyja no se mostraría tan distante, ¿no es así, Brynhildr?

—No es su responsabilidad hacerlo.

Tony se restregó los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de volver a discutir. Sabía que la conversación no saldría igual si Brynhildr era la contrincante. Ella sería como Natasha, que bien podía venir un huracán que ninguna circunstancia le sonsacaría una expresión que ella no deseara de antemano mostrar.

—Es una Alfa Prime —afirmó Loki.

—Pero eso no tiene sentido —dijo Wong—. De por sí hemos estado en presencia alfas, alfas poderosos, y es inevitable sentirlos. Por no decir los Alfa Primes, que parecen enviar señales a kilómetros a la redonda.

—Ella es especial —dijo Tony—. Fue sujeto de experimentos científicos siendo apenas una niña. Eso generó una serie de, digamos, superpoderes. Como la fuerza y la fortaleza sobrehumanas. Pero también le permite controlar a su antojo las emisiones hormonales de su cuerpo. Puede camuflar su categoría de Alfa Prime y aparentar ser una beta si lo desea… Probablemente solo los prime podamos detectarla como tal.

—Y no fue sencillo descubrirla —dijo Loki—, toda una proeza en un alfa prime.

—Esa clase de casos no son habituales —dijo Strange—. El experimento Renacimiento fue un gran hito porque logró despertar la esencia prime en el Capitán América. Algo así debería…

—El caso de Rogers se utilizó como propaganda política para la guerra. Se publicitó por cada esquina, sobre todo cuando Rogers demostró lo valioso que era. Las circunstancias de esta chica, en cambio… De todas formas, la verdad es que no sé si su categoría como Alfa Prime estuvo siempre latente o si fue algo que detonó el incidente.

—Y ahora que hemos resuelto las preguntas sobre SpiderWoman —dijo Tony, volviendo a centrarse en Brynhildr—, tenemos que considerar qué posibilidades hay de que vuelvan a atacarla y qué hacer para impedirlo.

—No es de nuestra competencia.

—Es de la mía, Brynhildr —afirmó Tony—. Yo hice que esa chica estuviera ante los ojos del mundo por intentar incorporarla al equipo, ¡la relacioné conmigo, un omega prime! Haciendo que su escondite hormonal sirviera de poco ante esas valquirias desquiciadas. Así que no volváis a repetirme que no es asunto no es asunto mío.

—¿A quién se le ocurre llevar a una cría que apenas ha empezado a andar a una batalla? —atacó Loki.

—¡No era una batalla! —negó Tony—. Al menos no lo era en el momento en que… Pedí su respaldo porque pensé que ayudaría a contener al otro bando lo suficiente, porque no había intenciones reales de herir a nadie. Pero todo se fue por la cañería más roñosa de todo el país.

—Freyja no levantará un dedo por ella. Y yo sigo sus órdenes, debo protegerte a ti. Nada más.

—Tú no harás nada, pero si lo hago o, ¿interferirás?

—¡NO APRENDES!

—No interferiré en nada que decidas, a no ser que ponga en riesgo tu vida.

Tony asintió, haciendo caso omiso de las murmuraciones airadas de Loki a su espalda. Se llevó las manos al vientre en un acto inconsciente y sintió el cosquilleo del hechizo acariciándole los dedos.

—¿Podéis mantener un ojo sobre ella? —le pidió Tony a Strange y Wong—. Mantendré a Viernes al pendiente de cada cámara de seguridad de la ciudad, pero necesito saber que si alguien vuelve a aparecer, tendrá auxilio inmediato.

Strange ahogó un suspiro, pero ambos asintieron.

—Es nuestro deber proteger a la Tierra y a las personas que viven en ella. Esa chica también se dedica a protegerla, con los recursos que tiene —dijo Wong.

Tony asintió agradecido, con una pequeña sonrisa, tensa y cansada.

—Intentaré buscar algún medio para ponerla a salvo antes de que eso pase. Ahora no quiere hablar conmigo, pero encontraré el método. Pero está bien saber que no estoy con la soga al cuello también en esto.

Tony no dio tiempo a que nadie comentara nada antes de que se frotara las manos en un gesto rápido y se obligara a sí mismo a relajar la expresión.

—Creo que ahora sí es momento de irnos a Wakanda. Visión y Bruce deben de estar preocupados. Probablemente hasta T'Challa.

Strange asintió y realizó el hechizo. La habitación se vio inundada por el brillante sol de Wakanda.

—¿¡Tony!? —gritó Bruce, observándolos perplejo al otro lado del portal. Estaba junto a T'Challa y ambos parecían inmersos en una agria conversación.

—¿Me echabais de menos? —preguntó Tony, intentando romper el hielo.

—¿Pero cómo has…? —intentó preguntar Bruce, confuso—. ¿En serio crees que este es momento de bromear?

La sincera frustración de Bruce le provocaron a Tony ganas de reír.

—Señor Stark —lo llamó Visión, atravesando el portal flotando sin pestañear y estirando la mano en su dirección—. Creo que necesita descansar un rato.

Tony suspiró, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Sí, creo que tienes razón —dijo, tomando su mano y dejando que lo arrastrara hasta Wakanda.

Su piel se percató de inmediato del cambio del clima en cuanto el sol lo bañó de pies a cabeza. Con expresiones confusas y suspicaces, Bruce y T'Challa se acercaron a ellos mientras los demás los seguían. Cuando Brynhildr hubo atravesado el portal, Tony se giró en la dirección de los dos hechiceros que los observaban al otro lado.

—Cuidad bien de ella, por favor —pidió Tony—, y gracias.

No era usual que Tony Stark diera las gracias, y ambos hombres parecieron comprenderlo. Strange y Wong asintieron en un gesto solemne. Gesto que se vio roto cuando Wong le dio una sorpresiva palmada en la espalda a Strange, lo suficientemente fuerte para que sonara un chasquido y que perdiera la fuerza sus pies, trastabillando hacia adelante. No cayó, pero atravesó el portal al plantar los pies con suficiente fuerza como para recuperar el equilibrio. Strange lo fulminó con la mirada, pero no le dio oportunidad a hablar antes de que Wong.

—Me encargaré de la protección del Templo y de la chica, y te mantendré informado de los sucesos. Creo que eres más necesario allí que aquí.

Y Wong deshizo el hechizo antes de darle la oportunidad de rebatirle.

 **Lunes, 13 de agosto de 2018**


	44. Capítulo 41

**Capítulo 41**

Steve respondió la llamada de Wanda al momento, pese a que una parte de él aún deseaba simplemente cerrar los ojos y dejar que en la calma todo mostrara una solución lógica. Algo que le diera forma a aquel despropósito en el que estaban todos sumergidos. Pero sabía que ni toda la calma del mundo podría traerle nada de eso, solamente Tony podría hacerlo. Y sospechaba que la llamada de Wanda podía atraer de todo menos paz y tranquilidad.

—Steve —lo llamó cuando el teléfono dejó de dar timbres al contestar. No le dio tiempo siquiera a saludarla de vuelta—. Visión ha estado en Nueva York.

—¿Visión? Él debería estar en compañía de Tony, ahora más que nunca —razonó Steve, obligándose a no dejarse llevar por la creciente tensión que se instaló en sus hombros—. Explícate, Wanda.

—¿A qué te refieres con…? Es igual —se cortó a sí misma—. Fue durante apenas un segundo, pero sentí la presencia de Visión en Nueva York. Sospecho que por el centro de la ciudad, aunque no estoy del todo segura.

Durante tres segundos, Steve hizo silencio, pero Wanda no necesitó nada más para comprender lo que Steve estaba pensando.

—No me lo he imaginado, Steve. Sé lo que sentí. Tú eres el primero que me recuerda siempre el alcance de mis poderes y lo que debo confiar en ellos, ¿no es así?

Steve suspiró, masajeándose ligeramente el cuello, en un intento de liberar la tensión.

—Tienes razón, lo siento. Creo en tu intuición, Wanda. Solo que no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo iba a estar Visión en Nueva York?

Steve sentía las miradas de Natasha y Clint clavadas en él. Apostaba que Natasha, por su mirada determinada y su ceja enarcada, estaba escuchando perfectamente la conversación pese a que el teléfono no estaba en manos libres. No estaba tan seguro de Clint, pero los ojos le brillaban por la curiosidad y parecía estar conteniendo los deseos de arrebatarle el teléfono en cualquier momento.

—No lo sé, Steve. Visión apenas está experimentando con sus poderes, quién sabe lo que realmente puede hacer… Solo sé que estuvo aquí y tiene que tener alguna razón, más estando Tony en Wakanda.

Steve asintió, pensando que, cuando al fin lograba desenredar un nudo de todo aquel enredo, aparecían mil más.

—Iremos directos al complejo y hablaremos correctamente allí, Wanda.

—¿Habéis encontrado…, algo allí? —preguntó Wanda con duda.

Probablemente, si alguien esperaba con tanta ansiedad como él que aquella mansión fuera el lugar indicado, era Wanda. Una lástima que aún con eso no iban a dejar de caminar a oscuras.

—Sí —afirmó Steve con un tono de voz tan sombrío que Wanda, aunque se moría de ganas por saber qué habían descubierto, prefirió esperar en lugar de preguntar.

—Os esperamos —se despidió Wanda, finalizando la llamada.

Steve volvió a dirigir su mirada a Natasha y Clint.

—Entonces, ¿nos vamos? —preguntó Clint, con una sonrisa amistosa, intentando contagiarle algo de ánimo a Steve.

—Sí, no vamos a encontrar nada más aquí.

Aunque deseara esperar por Tony… Steve sabía que eso solo sería perder el tiempo. Si Tony no se había enterado ya de su presencia allí, pronto lo haría. No era como si ellos hubieran pretendido que no lo hiciera, de todas formas. Y después de lo que acababan de descubrir, no creía que fuera nada fácil reencontrarse con él. No sabía qué motivos le habían hecho marcharse de esa manera, si realmente era culpa suya, si verdaderamente era tan monstruoso como para que Tony huyera de él. Pero fuera lo que fuera, había huido y se había escondido, y sospechaba que volvería a hacerlo hasta que se sintiera listo. Porque Steve sabía perfectamente que no había nadie más valiente que Tony. Pero tampoco nadie más testarudo. Y si se le había metido una idea entre ceja y ceja, por muy loca que fuera, lucharía por llevarla a cabo. Y a Steve, contemplando las circunstancias, le aterraba pensar en los planes que podía estar maquinando.

Clint y Natasha salieron de la habitación a paso seguro, dejando a Steve atrás, que se tomó un momento para mirar una última vez la habitación. Reprimió el deseo de pasar los dedos por las sábanas que cubrían el colchón y hundir los dedos en la almohada. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar llenarse los pulmones del aroma de Tony. Llevaba tanto tiempo en aquella habitación, que su sentido del olfato hiperdesarrollado comenzó a detectar otros aromas que le hicieron fruncir el ceño. El aroma de Tony, en su estado, era tan fuerte que impregnaba toda la habitación, ocultando los rastros que había debajo. No le sorprendía que el aroma de Visión fuera apenas imperceptible. De por sí, era difícil detectarle incluso siendo consciente de que estaba en la habitación. Pero al final encontró los ligeros rastros, muy tenues, de dos personas más. Un beta y un omega. Estaban tan difusos aún que Steve no podía concretar mucho más, pero estaban. ¿Se trataría de personal contratado por Tony? ¿Un equipo médico, quizás? Dentro de la profesión de matrona, muchos eran omegas… El perfume era tan sutil que tenían que haber estado en aquel lugar poco tiempo. Steve esperaba que tuviera razón y Tony hubiera tenido la sensatez de buscar a personal cualificado para que le apoyara en el embarazo.

Tomó nota de lo que había descubierto, dispuesto a hablar de ello con Natasha y Clint más adelante.

Con un suspiro, recogió la sábana abandonada que había tomado antes en su momento de crisis. Se replanteó llevársela integra consigo, pero en su lugar rasgó un trozo y, abriéndose la parte superior del traje, lo guardó dentro, cerca de su corazón.

Con eso, salió del lugar sin mirar atrás. Natasha y Clint lo esperaban fuera de la puerta de entrada, pero ninguno dio señas de preguntarle por qué había tardado tanto. Ambos hicieron como si no hubiera pasado nada y emprendieron la marcha en cuanto Steve salió de la mansión.

Estaban a punto de entrar al quinjet cuando su comunicador comenzó a vibrar. Apenas vio el mensaje, sus ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa.

 _Tony está en Nueva York. Sam._

Steve no esperó a subir la rampa del quinjet para llamar a Sam con el pulso acelerado. Apenas dio el primer tono, Sam respondió, pero Steve no le dio tiempo de decir palabra.

—¿¡Cómo que Tony está en Nueva York!?

Steve no era el único pidiendo explicaciones. Al otro lado del mundo, Bruce se obligaba a inspirar hondo para contener su deseo de zarandear a Tony y de pedirle a Loki que lo encadenara de nuevo. Jamás se imaginó pensando algo así, pero se lo estaba replanteando seriamente.

La desaparición de Tony los había tomado por sorpresa y T'Challa había tenido que lidiar, además, con la llamada de Steve. Para luego enterarse de que había estado perdido en los reinos de Freyja y que, luego, se había jugado el pellejo en Nueva York.

—¿Qué parte de reposo, descanso, es tan difícil de comprender? —preguntó Bruce, frustrado—. Con tu inteligencia, cualquiera esperaría que lo supieras.

Tony resistió el deseo de rodar los ojos. Entendía por qué Bruce estaba como estaba, así que sabía que le tocaba aguantar el chaparrón. Su hermano de las ciencias, aunque con un espíritu fuerte, era nervioso y preocupado por naturaleza.

—No puedo descansar con todo lo que está ocurriendo.

—Hay algo llamado delegar, ¿sabes lo que es? —preguntó Bruce, restregándose el rostro con las manos—. No tienes que hacerlo todo tú solo, lo sabes, y menos ahora.

—No es que pudiera delegar la conversación con Freyja, Bruce.

—Podrías haber buscado más apoyo —acotó T'Challa, mirando con recelo a Brynhildr, que se mantenía impertérrita.

—Por no hablar del desastre de Nueva York, ¿en qué estabas pensando? —añadió Bruce.

Tony sintió a Loki regodearse en la dicha porque todos, en lugar de solo él, estuvieran esforzándose en que Tony comprendiera la importancia de que se mantuviera quietecito como un niño bueno. Aunque no sonreía, Tony podía sentir las vibraciones que emitía. Casi le picaba la piel por la irritación que eso le causaba.

—¿Y qué pretendías? ¿Que la dejara morir? No podía hacer eso, Bruce. Si esa chica está en el punto de mira, estoy seguro de que es por mi culpa. Yo la saqué de su escondrijo y esto ha pasado. No podía quedarme mirando.

—Podías haber pedido ayuda —comentó Strange, manteniendo el rictus serio que no dejaba traslucir el esfuerzo que estaba dedicando a cuidar el tacto de sus palabras—, en lugar de salir corriendo tú solo sin decirle nada a nadie.

Bruce resopló una vez más.

—No se arreglará nada reprochando el pasado —atajó Visión—, creo que sería más provechoso analizar qué debemos hacer en el futuro.

—Cualquier opción debe implicar un completo reposo por su parte —señaló Loki, como si Tony no estuviera presente—, si contamos con la ayuda de los hechiceros para proteger a la chica, no necesitará moverse personalmente para nada. Menos para luchar.

Tony estaba pensando en toda la gente a la que necesitaban contactar si querían respaldos para la batalla; pero sabía que, tal y como estaba la situación, ninguno de ellos lo apoyaría. Quizás Brynhildr, aunque no estaba muy seguro. Prefirió dejar esa pelea para otro momento, cuando tuviera más oportunidades de ganar.

—Sabéis que sois más que bienvenidos en Wakanda.

—Te lo agradezco, T'Challa —dijo Tony—, pero este es un lugar con una conexión prácticamente directa con los Vengadores. Durante el tiempo que se normalizan las cosas, necesitamos estar alejados de todo.

—¿Posees algún lugar que te permita eso?

Tony negó con la cabeza.

—Si encontraron la mansión en la isla, estoy seguro de que Natasha ya ha investigado todas mis propiedades. No podemos tomar esa vía, nos detectarán en seguida.

—Sea como fuere —dijo Strange—, la decisión puede esperar. En este momento, lo más importante es que descanses un poco.

Strange había contemplado la conversación en casi completo silencio después de ser abandonado por Wong. Había estudiado con cuidado las muestras de cansancio que presentaba Tony. Eran sutiles, porque Tony trataba de no hablar mucho y controlaba su lenguaje corporal, pero estaban allí. Como en la forma rápida en que pestañeaba o la rojez de sus ojos. Lucía pálido y parecía costarle un enorme esfuerzo no comenzar a cabecear. Solo el hecho de que su cerebro parecía ir a mil por hora daba explicación a por qué no se había quedado dormido de pie.

Tony ni siquiera intentó pelear con la orden de Strange. En su lugar, no pudo ahogar el bostezo de brotó de su labios.

—Creo que tienes razón —suspiró Bruce.

—El servicio preparará todo lo necesario —dijo T'Challa.

—¿Sería posible conseguir instrumental médico? —preguntó Strange, observando elocuentemente a Tony.

—Sin problema, solo dime qué necesitas.

—Yo le acompañaré a la habitación —le dijo Visión a Tony, guiándole.

Tony, que sintió que el sueño le había doblegado de repente, se dejó guiar dócilmente. Los demás no quisieron romper el espíritu soñoliento de Tony interrumpiéndole, así que le dejaron hacer. Temían que decir una palabra valiera para que volviera a ser el hiperactivo hombre que era capaz de ataviarse la armadura y meterse en la batalla sin mirar atrás.

Después de dejarse guiar por Visión, nada más dejarse caer en la cama, Tony recibió una llamada que supo que no podía rechazar. Sabiendo las circunstancias, hacerlo bien le valdría una invitación a colgarse desde lo alto de la Torre Stark.

—¿Pepper? —preguntó Tony, con voz soñolienta.

—¡Oh, Tony! Menos mal que me respondes. ¿Me puedes explicar por qué hay vídeos tuyos luchando en Nueva York?

 **Lunes, 27 de agosto de 2018**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Obviamente se iban a enterar de lo de Nueva York. O sea, no pelearon en un pueblito sin wifi, sino en una ciudad hiperpoblada donde casi todo el mundo tiene acceso a un smarthphone. Iba a salir sí o sí. Y bueno, podéis tomarlo como la segunda pitada previa al reencuentro muajajajajajajaja.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **misere wolfgang** y **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt**. Me animáis a seguir escribiendo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	45. Capítulo 42

**Capítulo 42**

Tony, más por obligación que por cualquier otro motivo, se mantuvo recostado en su cama. Aunque a él le gustaba dormir a las horas más extrañas, la siesta nunca había sido lo suyo, menos cuando tenía mil y una ideas bullendo en su cabeza.

Strange, haciendo alarde de sus títulos de medicina, lo había examinado nada más conseguir el instrumental necesario de parte de T'Challa y lo había obligado a recostarse. Él se había sentido atontado por el sueño y había dado el visto bueno cuando recién llegaron a Wakanda, pero ahora se sentía frustrado porque, pese al cansancio, no podía dormir. Y tampoco podía salir de la habitación, a riesgo de que todos, que habían estado plenamente de acuerdo en que debía descansar, lo ataran a la cama. Eran capaces de usar las esposas de última tecnología de Wakanda, algo que a Tony, en ese momento, no le apetecía nada probar. Antes prefería la magia de Loki, aunque tampoco es que le sedujera mucho la idea.

Ahora que sabía el peligro que se avecinaba, no podía reencontrase con Steve. Y por primera vez, la espera lo estaba matando. Después de ver a escondidas las grabaciones de la mansión de la isla, el hecho de no poder estar frente a frente en ese mismo momento con Steve lo estaba destrozando por dentro. Quería verle y decirle tantas cosas… El ansia le arañaba la garganta, invitándole a gritar. Solo el sentido común le impedía hacerlo.

Pero no podía reencontrarse con él, estaba el riesgo de que tuvieran una discusión rencorosa y horrible. La forma en que había reaccionado Steve, las preguntas que se había hecho y compartido con Clint… Tony sabía que bastaría una mera chispa entre los dos, que aún tenían los nervios alterados con todo lo que estaba pasando, para que todo se fuera a la basura más inmunda.

Tony mismo había comprobado lo vulnerable que se encontraba tras su confrontación con Strange. Era un riesgo que no podía asumir. Y aunque lograran tener un encuentro tranquilo, Tony lo conocía bien. Sin importar lo extrañas que estuvieran las cosas entre los dos, lo protegería del mundo bajo siete llaves y se convertiría en un escudo humano para protegerles a él y al bebé. Sin importar lo torcidas que estuvieran las cosas y los peligros que él pudiera enfrentar. Se imaginó la afilada hoja del hacha de la valquiria clavada profundamente en el pecho de Steve. La imagen fue tan fuerte que incluso imaginó el olor apestoso de la sangre. El estómago se le retorció del puro terror.

Él no podía permitirse eso. Sabiendo todo lo que sucedía, tenía que hacer algo. Al menos lo suficiente para cambiar el funesto destino al que parecían dirigirse sin freno.

Necesitaban ayuda y Tony estaba seguro de que Spider-Woman, esa chica, era importante. Ella sería la llave en todo ese problema.

Igual que lo era Doctor Strange. Su nombre había estado en sus ficheros desde que habían caído en sus manos al asumir la dirección de Los Vengadores. Era uno de los perfiles de reclutamiento que había analizado con mayor interés; el más extraño y plagado de rumores con diferencia. Estaba repleto de fotografías distorsionadas que habían destapado su curiosidad. Aunque después de semejante colisión, se negaba a decírselo. Jamás le había dicho a Steve lo que le había emocionado encontrarse con él en persona, el héroe de su infancia, después del desastre que fue su primer enfrentamiento, no iba a ser diferente con Strange.

Había otros nombres en su mente, muchos de ellos registrados en los anticuados ficheros de cartón y papel que Fury le había hecho llegar antes de desaparecer como una sombra. Pero otros estaban solo en su cabeza, como Spider-Woman.

—Steve… —susurró, recordando cómo había rasgado la sábana para llevarse un pedazo con él.

Tony le envidió. Deseó tener algo de Steve que le permitiera captar su grandioso olor a vainilla. Sentirse arropado por aquel perfume dulce… Eran unos deseos conflictivos y egoístas, pero le era difícil no tenerlos.

Se llevó la mano al vientre, acariciándolo suavemente pese a lo liso que aún se encontraba.

—Al menos tú estás conmigo, bebé —susurró, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa tonta—. Me gustaría que Steve también pudiera estar contigo...

Cerró los ojos, agotado por todos los pensamientos que daban vueltas sin fin en su cabeza y no le dejaban descansar. La puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando entrar la débil luz del pasillo. Tony entreabrió los ojos, viendo cómo Loki entraba con movimientos silenciosos. Al verlo acercarse a la cama, cerró nuevamente los ojos. Se sentó a su lado y le puso la palma de su mano sobre la frente, enfriando su piel caliente.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —preguntó Tony.

Percibió como Loki se sobresaltó, crispando ligeramente los dedos sobre su piel. No tardó apenas un segundo en reponerse y volver a relajar la mano, con naturalidad, pero Tony se había percatado de ese desliz. Abrió los ojos y, manteniendo una sonrisa ladina, se fijó en Loki. Él rodó los ojos ante su actitud.

—Por supuesto, tanto como puedo estarlo por un buscaproblemas profesional.

—Me temo que no soy el único experto en la materia —chistó Tony, sonriendo, logrando que el rostro de Loki se crispara más.

Su expresión solo lograba extender aún más la sonrisa de Tony.

—Te preocupas por mí. Te advertí que sucedería —añadió con una pequeña carcajada satisfecha—, nadie se resiste a los encantos Stark mucho tiempo.

—Más bien son tus hormonas, que atolondran a todo el mundo.

—Puedes seguir usando excusas sin reconocer la verdad, pero yo la sé.

Loki apenas pudo contener el deseo de resoplar. Era obvio para él que Tony no desistiría en su empecinamiento, menos si seguía debatiendo con él.

—¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

Tony se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo dormir.

—Te estabas cayendo de sueño ahí abajo.

—Sí, pero fue tocar la almohada y todo el sueño se evaporó. Mi capacidad de sueño es tan volátil como ágil mi cerebro. No puedo dormir con tantas ideas en la cabeza.

Loki chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que unas pequeñas chispas verdes brillaran contra su piel.

—Un pequeño hechizo bastará para arreglar eso.

Tony se reacomodó en la cama, sentándose, y poniendo una pequeña distancia entre Loki y él.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—¿Miedo, Stark?

—Ya te gustaría, pitufo gruñón. Ya he tenido mi dosis suficiente de hechizos y sortilegios por hoy. Aún noto el que me echasteis tú y Strange.

No era que le resultara desagradable, todo lo contrario. Pero le resultaba extraño sentir ese constante hormigueo sobre la piel, colándose hondo en su carne y en sus huesos. Como si se tratara de olas, pero en lugar de chocar contra su cuerpo lo atravesaban.

—Cuando termine todo esto, con gusto te mandaré de una patada a Helheim, Stark.

—¡Oh, deja de disimular! Ambos sabemos que no podrías. Te has desvivido por mí.

—No por preocupación por ti.

—¿Ah, no? Nadie lo diría, teniendo en cuenta cómo te has puesto cada vez que he estado en peligro. Te preocupo, admítelo.

—Me preocupa este planeta, no tú.

—¿Y por qué?

Finalmente, Loki enmudeció. Se reprendió a sí mismo por dejarse ir en el calor de la discusión. Si había algo sobre lo que tenía un soberbio control era sobre la palabra.

—La Tierra es el planeta que intentaste destruir, pero dudo mucho que te sientas verdaderamente culpable por ello. ¿Por qué desear protegerlo ahora?

Loki se mantuvo en silencio, evasivo.

—¿No será que la razón por la que odias y amas este planeta se debe a lo que Thor siente por él?

—Deja de decir estupideces —gruñó Loki, apretando las manos en puños. Las puntas de sus dedos, en contacto con las palmas de sus manos, se tornaron terriblemente frías y Tony sintió que vio chispazos rojizos cobrar fuerza en sus ojos.

—¿Me vas a decir que no te altera todo lo relacionado con este planeta? ¿Que no lo hace por lo que despierta en tu _hermano_?

—Él no es mi hermano.

—Yo lo sé, ¿pero y él?

Loki lo observó con una temible furia rojiza en la mirada, pero Tony no se dejó amedrentar.

—He visto cómo reaccionas cada vez que su nombre sale a colación. Y también vi cómo se preocupaba Thor por ti. Él se dejaba la piel por protegerte, por creerte.

Loki apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¿De verdad lo crees? Porque apostaría que Freyja está tan furiosa con la situación entre Rogers y yo porque sus primes más cercanos no están juntos. Y la cuestión es, ¿por qué?

Loki se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a desaparecerse de la habitación, sin importarle si lo hacía por un hechizo o mandando todo al demonio. Pero el agarre de Tony en su muñeca se lo impidió. El contacto fue cálido y pronto sintió las hormonas de Tony llenar el ambiente. Tranquilizándole en contra de su voluntad.

—He visto cómo reaccionas por él, pero también he visto cómo actúas cuando estás cerca de él, lo que haces para que piense lo peor de ti. ¿Por qué lo alejas?

—Y por qué alejas tú a Steve Rogers.

Tony lo observó con sorpresa durante un segundo.

—Touché —dijo con una risa triste que sorprendió a Loki.

Tony tiró nuevamente de él y, esa vez, logró que se sentara de nuevo.

—Aunque odie admitirlo, me aterra encontrarme con Steve. Ahora que lo sabe todo…

—¿Cómo que lo sabe todo?

Tony hizo una pausa, soltando un suspiro desganado.

—Mientras estábamos de visita a casa de Mami Freyja —dijo Tony con un retintín divertido—, Steve y compañía encontraron la isla. Encontraron la mansión.

Loki jadeó y ahogó tercamente una palabrota.

—Lo sabe —afirmó Loki, deseando llevarse las manos al pelo y peinárselo. No lo hizo para no mostrar inquietud.

—No todo, aún desconoce en qué follón nos hemos visto envueltos. Pero lo principal, sí… Y me aterra lo que me pueda echar en cara, cosas que incluso yo sé que tiene razón. Me aterra cómo pueda reaccionar yo, lo que pueda decir con esta arrogante boca mía, que nuestros egos nos lleven a una pelea estúpida otra vez. Y me aterra que, con todo, Steve sea tan entregado y temerario que lo dé todo por protegerme, aunque a veces siento que yo soy su mayor peligro.

Loki se mantuvo en silencio, taciturno, pero deshizo el flojo agarre de Tony en su muñeca para tomar su mano. Tony esbozó una sonrisa ante el gesto.

—A diferencia de los demás, tú no has intentado jamás hacer que me reencuentre con Steve.

—Lo que sienta ese ridículo Alfa Prime terrestre me trae sin cuidado. No me traerá ningún beneficio velar por él.

—Puede ser… Pero también he pensado que, si tratas de cuidar tanto de mí, si tratas de darme mi espacio en esto, es porque empatizas conmigo. Porque te has visto en una situación similar, huyendo y escondiéndote de…, de quien más quieres. Por protegerle.

Loki, aún sentado y sin romper el agarre entre sus manos, se inclinó hacia adelante. El cabello cayó como una cortina en torno a su cara, ocultando sus expresiones. Pero Tony no necesitó nada más. A veces, ver la forma en que un corazón se obliga a cerrarse en el silencio, era la mejor prueba para conocer lo que había en su interior.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente de que, al otro lado del mundo, el Bifröst impactaba contra el suelo de Midgard, trayendo consigo a un dios que no desistiría en cumplir su objetivo.

 **Lunes, 3 de septiembre de 2018**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **Entérate de sorpresas y curiosidades de _Only a Dream_ a través de mis redes sociales**

 **Twitter, Facebook, Instagram y Tumblr**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Me hacía muchísima ilusión publicar este capítulo. Según escribía todo, me parecía tan enternecedor... Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí. Ya Loki ha sido cazado por Tony; por mucho que lo niegue, esa preocupación es genuina. Y otro que viene a meterle aún más ritmo al musical dramático que nos hemos montado es un cierto dios muy tontorrón. **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , puedes ser feliz ahora jajajajajajajaja.

¡Antes de que se me olvide! He publicado un pequeño oneshot al que estáis más que invitados, **_Black Link_**. Os dejo aquí la sinopsis:

 _"Thor miró su reflejo, sin prestarle verdadera atención a lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. No contemplaba su enfermiza palidez ni las profundas líneas de tristeza que parecían haberse quedado tatuadas en su piel con dureza. Tampoco es que tuviera demasiada importancia para él, tal y como estaban las cosas."_

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **mari chan 906** , **misere wolfgang** , **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** y **Kaeru** :3

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	46. Capítulo 43

**Capítulo 43**

Con el piloto automático del quinjet encendido, Steve, Natasha y Clint observaron los vídeos que Sam acababa de enviarles. Se mantenía al teléfono, a la espera de la reacción de los tres Vengadores.

Los vídeos se basaban en diferentes grabaciones hechas por transeúntes que se habían visto inmersos en la sorpresiva pelea y habían logrado grabarla mientras se escondían. Eran vídeos movidos, muchos de ellos borrosos al haber sido emitidos en directo con una cámara o una conexión terrible, pero fue indudable para los tres cuando la pequeña araña, aquella que había acompañado a Tony durante la guerra, apareció. No cualquiera lograba arrebatarle el escudo, así que Steve la recordaba muy bien.

— ¿Pero qué está pasando? —preguntó Clint, viendo cómo Nilsa perseguía a Spider-Woman por las calles de Nueva York, dejando señas de devastación a su paso.

—Esto no me gusta… —dijo Steve.

—Su armadura es parecida a la de Thor —apuntó Natasha, fijándose en los toscos detalles que se podían apreciar en los vídeos—, por no hablar de su fuerza.

En ese momento, la vieron lanzarle el hacha a Spider-Woman en un movimiento giratorio cuya velocidad y fuerza solo podían definirse como mortíferas. El hacha alcanzó a Spider-Woman en medio de un salto.

Clint siseó y Steve tuvo que obligarse a mantener la expresión tranquila. Tuvo la fortuna de ser golpeada por el mango en lugar del filo, pero el impacto debió de ser suficiente para reventarle un par de costillas. Y la forma en que ella se contrajo ante el impacto y cayó rodando al suelo fue prueba de ello.

El hacha volvió a la mano de su dueña, que la atrapó de un salto antes de que se clavara en una farola. Steve juró que, en los pocos vídeos que pudieron grabarle la cara, la mujer estaba sonriendo.

Se acercó a ella, alzando el hacha en alto en señal de victoria, dispuesta a terminar ahí la pelea cuando apareció. Él apareció. No tardaría ni un segundo en reconocer su armadura, daba igual cuántas inventara.

—Cómo es posible… —susurró Natasha, frunciendo el ceño.

La sorpresa sobrecogió de tal manera a Natasha que ni siquiera pudo mantener su silencio estoico habitual. Para ella, al igual que para sus compañeros de cabina, no tenía sentido alguno lo que estaban viendo.

Clint se llevó la mano a la boca, cubriendo una expresión ofuscada, mientras se acercaba aún más a las pantallas.

—Hace apenas unas horas estaba en Wakanda —recordó Steve—. Tiene que estar dirigiéndola desde allí, no es posible que esté vistiendo esa armadura.

—Eso sería lo más lógico, pero… —dijo Clint, mostrando la misma expresión consternada y preocupada que él.

Habían peleado junto a Tony en muchas ocasiones. Cuando aún eran un equipo, ir a combatir el mal juntos era el pan de cada día, cubrirse las espaldas en todo momento era lo que les unía y permitía sacar lo mejor de todos. Y por eso sabían que aquellos movimientos, aquella forma de refrenar a la dueña del hacha y de proteger a la niña araña solo podían darse cuando Tony estaba allí de verdad.

Tony estaba en Nueva York.

—Esto es imposible —reconoció Clint.

Pero de alguna forma lo era. Todos los estaban viendo, contemplando en tensión la confrontación entre ambos. Steve no sabía de quién se trataba, pero poco le importaba. Solo podía pensar en el estado de Tony y en que estaba luchando contra aquella temible mujer. Solo.

Y Steve se temió lo peor cuando otra mujer, vestida con una armadura similar, apareció en escena. Cuando la vio entrechocar armas contra Nilsa, Steve dio internamente gracias a Dios.

—Llegan refuerzos —apuntó Natasha.

Y vieron como tres hombres se adentraron en el parque tras traspasar un círculo dorado que apareció de ninguna parte.

—Ese… —dijo Natasha, observando al primer hombre traspasar el portal—. Se trata de Stephen Strange. Estaba en los archivos de Tony. Se trata de un médico con gran prestigio y los datos afirman que tiene capacidades sobrehumanas, pero no se determina exactamente cuáles.

Steve apreció rápidamente los rasgos afilados de Strange, su porte elegante y el vestuario más extraño que había visto en su vida. Le alivió ver la expresión tensa en su rostro, que perseguía los pasos de Tony. Aunque nada le habría aliviado más que haber estado allí el mismo para luchar al lado de Tony.

Le siguió un hombre robusto que ninguno de los tres reconoció, que portaba un traje mucho más modesto que Strange y que parecía mucho más centrado para introducirse en la acción que ninguno de los presentes.

Y el tercero en traspasar el portal les hizo jadear de la impresión.

—Loki —siseó Clint como si fuera un insulto—. ¿Qué hace esa asquerosa rata ahí?

Clint jamás le perdonaría que lo hubiera manipulado con magia para conseguir sus propósitos. Menos viendo que seguía danzando tan felizmente por la Tierra.

Steve ni siquiera se planteó reprenderle. Porque en su cabeza miles de insultos peores estaban rondando. Loki. Loki y Tony. Y entonces entendió cuál había sido el aroma que había captado en la mansión. Había sido tan débil y él había estado tan centrado en Tony que no se le pasó por la cabeza… ¿En qué mundo extraño podía haber imaginado que Tony estaba en compañía de Loki?

—Quizás está en compañía de los magos —apuntó Natasha al ver como Strange se introducía en otro portal para salvar a Spider-Women.

—No —aseguró Steve, ya totalmente seguro—. También estaba con Tony en la mansión.

La batalla terminó ante sus ojos con la muerte de Nilsa y la desaparición de todos a través del portal. El resto de vídeos se extendían a analizar los escombros, pero poco más había que a ellos les pudiera importar.

—Así que así es como se está moviendo de un lado a otro —reconoció Steve, deseando llevarse las manos a la cabeza y despeinarse—. Magia.

—Si no cuenta con la de Loki, bien tendrá la ayuda de esos portales de Strange —apuntó Natasha.

—Así será imposible encontrarle —apuntó Clint—, siempre irán un paso por delante de nosotros.

—Será difícil, pero no imposible —reconoció Steve, adueñándose de la poca serenidad que le aportaba ver que nuevas piezas comenzaban a encajar, que Tony había logrado desaparecer de la contienda a salvo y gozaba de un equipo que lo protegía, aunque la existencia de Loki en ese equipo le ponía el estómago en un puño—. No abandonaré su búsqueda, menos ahora que está claro que hay un problema mucho mayor que..., escondernos secretos el uno al otro.

Steve se cruzó de brazos, decidido.

—Solo tenemos que seguir el plan original. Es obvio que Tony está buscando a la gente de esos informes y que mantiene un ojo sobre Spider-Woman. Tarde o temprano se relacionará con alguno de ellos y entonces lo encontraremos.

Natasha y Clint asintieron, de acuerdo con el plan.

—Esto, ¿Cap? —lo llamó Sam, que se había mantenido en silencio al otro lado del teléfono. Steve lo había puesto en altavoz, así que todos pudieron escucharlo—. ¿Necesit…!

Sam no pudo continuar. Se vio interrumpido por un golpe sordo que pareció acabar en un choque contra el suelo, seguido de un ruido estrepitoso.

—¡Te lo dije! —gritó Wanda al otro lado del teléfono—. ¡Tenía razón!

El sobresalto logró arrancarles una sonrisa a todos, pese a lo tenso de la situación

—Han estado en Nueva York y estoy segura de que Visión ha estado con ellos. Aunque me pregunto por qué no estuvo en la pelea. Si solo lo sentí ese segundo, es porque es todo el tiempo que estuvo aquí, pero…

—Lo más probable es que llegara a partir de uno de los portales de Strange —apuntó Natasha.

—¿Strange? —preguntó Wanda.

—Os informaremos de todo al llegar —dijo Steve.

Wanda iba a contestarle, pero Sam la cortó.

—Wanda, ¿podrías quitarte de encima, por favor? —preguntó Sam con voz fatigada—. Tenerte encima de mis omóplatos me está cortando la respiración.

—¡Uy, perdona!

Los escucharon levantarse, incluso Sam emitió un quejido cuando dejó de sentir a Wanda sentada encima de él y pudo levantarse del suelo.

—Nos vemos en el complejo —se despidió Steve, cortando la comunicación y tratando de contener la sonrisa.

Volando a máxima velocidad, tardaron un par de horas en llegar al complejo. Antes de aterrizar pudieron ver a todos los Vengadores esperándoles. Steve supuso que, llegados a ese punto y con todo lo que habían visto, ellos no eran los únicos preocupados. Las cosas habían ido más allá de él y Tony. Aún no era consciente de todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero era obvio que se avecinaba un gran peligro y un temible enemigo.

Cuando los motores se detuvieron y la rampa se extendió, todos vieron como un enorme y brillante túnel arcoíris descendía del cielo e impactaba con el campo de entrenamiento exterior.

—¡THOR! —gritó Clint.

Steve y Natasha no pudieron contener la sonrisa mientras los demás miraban sorprendidos como el túnel arcoiris, el Bïfrost, chocaba con virulencia contra el césped.

Echaron a correr en su dirección, sin decir palabra y con la emoción en la sangre. Cuando llegaron al campo, el Bïfrost había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí un sello chamuscado en la hierba y a un enorme dios nórdico en medio cargando orgulloso su martillo.

Thor, nada más verlos, extendió su radiante sonrisa y extendió aún más sus brazos, como si esperara poder abrazarlos a todos desde la distancia.

—¡AMIGOS!

Steve no pudo evitar reír al escucharle. Solo oír su voz fue suficiente para darse cuenta de cuánto le había echado de menos y cuánto había hecho falta. Su alegría radiante parecía tener un enorme contraste con la tristeza sombría que todos parecían cargar en el complejo, de una forma u otra.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Thor no dudó en abrazar fuertemente a Steve, a Clint, incluso a Natasha. La espía, nada acostumbrada a las muestras de afecto tan efusivas pero alegre de tener al asgardiano de vuelta, le dejó abrazarla. Aunque carraspeó cuando la levantó del suelo, logrando que la bajara de inmediato, sin soltarla.

Para Steve fue curioso de ver qué tan rápido podía contagiar Thor su energía positiva, pues los Vengadores que habían visto descender el Bïfrost con duda, lo observaban con curiosidad y sonreían ante la escena. Bucky incluso reía impresionado ante la dejadez de Natasha por dejarse abrazar como una muñeca. Thor parecía un niño en esos momentos, con esa enorme sonrisa. Aunque Steve pudo apreciar las ojeras bajo los ojos, formando pequeñas bolsas oscuras en la piel, y como el asgardiano parecía más pálido y delgado de lo que recordaba.

—Tenemos mucho de qué hablar. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Stark y Banner han vuelto a encerrarse en el taller a tal punto que no saben nada del resto de los mortales?

Y la pregunta fue suficiente para que el malestar anterior regresara. Steve palmeó el hombro de Thor, suspirando.

—Tenemos que hablar, me temo que te has perdido muchas cosas.

 **Lunes, 10 de septiembre de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Entérate de todos los adelantos, sorteos y curiosidades a través de mis redes sociales.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Por fin llegó Thor. Aunque si soy sincera me gusta más lo que se viene en el capítulo 44. La semana que viene entenderéis por qué. Por lo que he visto en los comentarios, no he sido la única que tenía ganas de que Thor apareciera de una maldita vez. Que he estado con ganas de que apareciera con su melena Pantene desde hace más de veinte capítulos, pero no habia forma. Aún no le había tocado el turno al grandullón.

Muchas gracias por los reviews a **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , **misere wolfgang** y **Sayuki Yukimura**. Agradezco mucho que me dejéis unos comentarios tan bellos, me hacen muy feliz. Y creo que van a disfrutar del próximo capítulo tanto como yo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	47. Capítulo 44

**Capítulo 44**

Después de escuchar en silencio la historia que Steve le contó, Thor se apoyó en la sólida y sucia pared de cajas que tenía a su espalda. Junto a todos los Vengadores que residían en el complejo, Steve había decidido tener esa conversación fuera de las instalaciones.

Después de sus descubrimientos en la mansión, Steve había comenzado a sospechar que el mecanismo que habían desarrollado para burlar a Viernes había fallado antes de lo previsto. Steve ya lo había pensado, en parte había esperado que Tony lograra sortear sus intentos de ocultar sus conversaciones de Viernes para que supiera lo que estaban planeando. Para que descubriera todo y que no tomara sus acciones como una agresión, sino como genuina preocupación. Pero las cosas habían cambiado.

Si querían alcanzar a Tony e incluso llevarle la delantera, tenían que buscar otro método. Porque ahora había mucho más que una terca y tensa discusión entre ellos dos, sabiendo que no paraban de chocarse y darse de bruces sin lograr atinar en lo que ambos necesitaban. Ahora había un problema mucho mayor y la presencia de Loki y el ocultismo de Tony solo podían confirmárselo. Y con el asgardiano en medio, tenían que ser aún más astutos y rápidos. Mantener en secreto la llegada de Thor a la Tierra hasta que pudieran hablar con él en secreto, parecía ser crucial.

Nada más tomar la decisión de tener la reunión en otro lugar, le ordenó a Sam que se pusiera en marcha y utilizara todas sus habilidades para alterar el sistema de vigilancia.

—¿Quieres que me infiltre en el sistema de seguridad? —preguntó Sam con la ceja enarcada, recordando lo que se había opuesto antes para no alertar a Tony.

—Quiero que elimines los vídeos que contienen la llegada de Thor y llenes el vacío con vídeos duplicados de días anteriores. Y tiene que ser rápido. Viernes no tardará en alertar a Tony.

Steve temía que lo estuviera haciendo en ese momento, pero viendo las grabaciones de la lucha en Nueva York, Steve esperaba que Tony fuera sensato y estuviera reposando bajo vigilancia profesional. Por lo que Steve recordaba, Strange era médico, así que era muy probable que ejerciera presión en ese punto. Y si se daba ese caso, tenían la oportunidad de esconder la llegada de Thor el tiempo suficiente.

Mientras Sam hacía su trabajo, con el apoyo de Scott, cogieron dos furgonetas negras del garaje del complejo y todos salieron. Natasha los había conducido a un viejo almacén abandonado de los noventa, ubicado en una zona industrial que había caído en la decadencia.

Lograron aparcar dentro del almacén, que estaba lleno de raíces rompiendo el suelo, ramas atravesando las ventanas y pesadas cajas de madera abandonadas por todas partes. La estructura de ladrillo y cemento, con la pintura casi desaparecida, parecía tosca pero firme. Aunque Steve no podía decir lo mismo del techo, al que le faltaban varias partes, que miró con sospecha.

Formaron un círculo y Steve, inspirando hondo, le contó a Thor todo lo que había pasado durante su ausencia. Absolutamente todo. Y que todos estuvieran presentes fue una liberación porque, aunque Bucky se tensó al sacar a colación el tema, Steve tuvo que hablar de Siberia. Sabía que Thor no entendería el impacto que había tenido en Tony la traición de Steve si no le hablaba de lo que había pasado en aquel espantoso lugar. Los demás eran diferentes, pero Thor había luchado codo con codo a su lado desde los comienzos de Los Vengadores.

—Cap… —susurró Sam, mirando a Steve con los ojos muy abiertos—. ¿Es eso cierto?

Thor seguía apoyado contra las cajas, observándole, aunque parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Steve, antes de contestar, se tomó un minuto para observar a los demás.

Clint lo miraba desconcertado y enfadado. Sentía como si todo lo que recordaba de la situación se hubiera dado la vuelta y ahora tuviera un significado distinto. Clint sintió desprecio hacia sí mismo al no ver más allá y por fin entendió el rechazo de Tony al regreso del equipo; se odió a sí mismo y proyectó ese rencor en Steve sin ser consciente.

Wanda lo observaba con pena y Steve supo rápidamente que ella ya lo sabía. Steve se preguntó desde cuándo y qué sentimientos le había despertado saber la verdad. Qué imagen tenía de él por ello.

Scott se rascaba la nuca, incómodo. Miraba inquietamente a Steve y boqueaba, como si deseara decir algo, pero al final hacía una mueca y se callaba.

Bucky lucía hundido en la miseria, pero parecía estar esforzándose en mantenerse sereno por él. Natasha, en un mudo apoyo, agarró suavemente su antebrazo y le lanzó una mirada a Steve. Aunque su expresión se mantenía inexpresiva, su mirada tenía un ligero alarde de aprobación. Había hecho lo correcto.

—Sí, lo es —dijo finalmente Steve—. Hace tiempo descubrí cómo había sucedido el asesinato de los padres de Tony, manipularon a Bucky para que los cometiera como el Soldado de Invierno. Y se lo oculté.

—Steve… —Intentó cortarle Bucky, sintiéndose culpable. Le horrorizaba que Steve cargara con la culpa de los crímenes que él había cometido, aunque hubieran sido cuando estaba bajo control de otros como el Soldado de Invierno.

Steve negó, impidiéndole continuar.

—No me siento orgulloso de ello ni intentaré justificarme con el intento de salvar a Bucky. Tendría que habérselo dicho desde que lo descubrí en lugar de esconderle un secreto tan importante como un cobarde. Y acabó estallando de la peor manera. Cuando todo se reveló, tuve que elegir. No podía permitir que Bucky muriera por mi cobardía ni que Tony cometiera tal locura en un acto de furia; así que luché contra él. Y todo fue aún peor.

Thor finalmente reaccionó, resoplando en un gesto agotado y masajeándose el cuello.

—Amigo mío, aunque no puedo decir que esté de acuerdo con tu decisión, puedo comprenderla. Era una situación difícil de manejar y a veces las emociones nos lideran. Es algo que jamás terminamos de aprender del todo, incluso con el paso de los años. Todos cometemos errores, yo más que nadie, y la única persona que puede opinar de verdad sobre este tema es Stark. La opinión de nadie más importa en este asunto.

Para sorpresa de Steve, nadie le había dicho palabras más gratificantes que esas. Y aquella frase final pareció cohibir a los demás lo suficiente como para dar el tema por zanjado. Aunque Steve supuso que aquella revelación, para bien o para mal, cambiaría la forma en que el equipo veía a Tony. Steve esperaba que para bien.

—Después de la guerra, estuvimos escondidos un tiempo hasta que Tony logró anular los tratados internacionales que nos mantenían como prófugos. Volvimos al equipo para combatir las nuevas amenazas cuando todo este nuevo desastre comenzó.

—¿Qué desastre? ¿Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Stark no esté aquí?

Steve asintió y procedió a hablarle sobre cómo habían sido aquellos primeros días en el complejo, el extraño sueño que había tenido con Tony como omega, su huida y desaparición, así como los sucesos que se habían presentado en Wakanda y en Nueva York. La revelación de que Tony era un omega causó cierto revuelo, pero nada como confirmar que Tony estaba esperando un bebé de los dos.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Wanda abruptamente. Tenía la boca ligeramente entreabierta, como si la sorpresa la hubiera dejado desubicada—. Sabía lo que había pasado entre los dos, pero…

—Un momento, ¿cómo que sabías lo que había pasado entre ellos? —preguntó Scott, quitándole las palabras de la boca a Steve.

Steve clavó su penetrante mirada azul en Wanda, que se alteró al saberse centro de todas las miradas después de haber dicho algo que no debía.

—Bueno, cuando estabas sumido en aquel sueño —comenzó a decir Wanda de forma nerviosa—, pude ver lo que sucedió entre Tony y tú.

Steve se espantó al imaginar lo que Wanda podía haber visto mediante sus poderes y su rostro lo reflejó porque rápidamente Wanda se corrigió.

—¡No vi nada! Es decir, ninguna imagen de lo que ambos estabais haciendo…, físicamente. ¡Pero eso no es lo importante! Lo que realmente vi fue la conexión profunda entre los dos, al igual que el extraño escudo que había a tu alrededor. No era maligno y sentí una buena conexión entre Tony y tú, así que decidí no inmiscuirme. Las emisiones alfas y omegas de sus cerebros conectaban bien, así que pensé…

—¿Sabías que Tony era un omega? —preguntó Steve.

—Por supuesto que lo sabía. Y no un omega cualquiera, he de decir. Me metí en vuestras mentes cuando aún éramos enemigos, ¿recuerdas? Una información tan importante para Tony no se me iba a escapar.

—No utilizaste esa información para hacerle daño —dijo Natasha, totalmente segura.

Wanda negó.

—En ese tiempo podía estar en el bando equivocado, pero ni siquiera yo podía ser tan vil.

—Tú jamás podrías ser vil —la consoló Scott, pasando un brazo por su hombro y abrazándola. Wanda aceptó el gesto.

Steve deseó reprocharle porque no le había hablado de nada de eso antes, sabiendo que se había vuelto loco con aquellos sueños y la mentira de Tony como alfa durante tanto tiempo. Pero supo que él era el menos indicado para ir reprochando en cuestión de secretos a nadie. Aquel debía de ser el karma, dándole una cucharada de su propia medicina, fue lo que pensó Steve. Y también sospechaba que Wanda había querido empujarle a decidir que, fuera aquello un sueño o no, Tony fuera alfa u omega, lo quería con todo su corazón.

—Así que al final no era un sueño… —musitó Bucky, cambiando de tema, mirando con consternación a Steve.

—No, para nada —afirmó Steve, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber sido capaz de ver la verdad antes. Se había encerrado en un ostracismo emocional tan profundo que había sido incapaz.

—¿Cómo podría Stark hacer algo así? —preguntó Thor—. Parece cosa de magia.

Steve cruzó una mirada con Clint, que rodó los ojos ante la inocente apreciación de Thor.

—Porque lo es. En su momento, Tony también creyó que era un sueño. Cuando se dio cuenta de que era verdad, huyó. No sé en qué más líos se ha metido, pero estoy seguro de que lo que lo motivó a marcharse fue descubrir al bebé.

—Lo que indica que no fue cosa de Tony —dijo Clint—, fue alguien externo.

—Seguramente tu hermano, que en este momento forma parte del grupo de Tony —dijo Natasha.

Thor frunció el ceño tan profundo que sus cejas casi se unieron.

—¿Loki está en compañía de Stark? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—No lo tiene —concordó Clint—, pero así son las cosas. Hoy los vimos juntos en una grabación.

Thor abandonó su postura contra la pila de cajas y se irguió en toda su altura, poniéndose en guardia.

—Sabía que Loki estaba en Midgard, por eso mismo estoy aquí. Pero jamás se me podría haber ocurrido que estuviera con Stark.

—¿Lo sabías? —preguntó Clint.

—Llevo tiempo buscándolo. Las cosas en Asgard se están poniendo feas y, por mucho que les pese a los miembros de la corte, Loki es necesario para remediarlas. Pero jamás se me podría haber pasado por la cabeza que estuviera… Un momento —musitó, girándose en dirección a Wanda—, antes dijiste que Tony no te había parecido un omega cualquiera, ¿crees que podrías precisar un poco más?

Wanda entrecerró los ojos, tratando de recordar las emociones exactas que le había transmitido la mente de Tony.

—No es muy fácil de describir. Aunque la huella que deja es profunda y cuenta con unas habilidades omega muy desarrolladas y poderosas, no son tan obvias como… No es como los alfa y los alfa prime, que la diferencia te golpea nada más estar en su presencia. Tiene un poder distinto a un omega, pero si su nivel hormonal no se descontrola, no creo que sea tan fácil de diferenciar.

—Es un Prime —afirmó Thor, sin dudarlo—, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes, pero Stark es un Omega Prime.

Wanda y Clint cruzaron miradas. Fue un momento fugaz, pero no lo suficiente para que Natasha y Steve no se dieran cuenta.

—Ustedes dos —los llamó Natasha—, sabéis algo.

No era una pregunta y Clint sabía cómo se podía poner Natasha cuando empleaba ese tono frío. Y aunque no le gustara la idea de revelar los secretos de Tony, sabía que necesitaban la máxima información posible para llegar a él antes de que las cosas se pusieran feas.

—Tony se medicaba. Utilizaba supresores e inhibidores hasta el punto de enfermar, sobre todo después de lo sucedido en Afganistán. Entre eso y su carácter… No fue difícil que todos asumiéramos que era un alfa. Yo solo fui capaz de descubrirlo por mi hijo, que es un omega muy listo.

Que Tony se hubiera visto obligado a recurrir a algo así para protegerse, hasta el punto de enfermarme, fue un descubrimiento que cayó como una losa en el estómago de Steve. Él recordaba que, en aquella conversación que habían mantenido sobre la cama, Tony le había dicho que usaba medicamentos para ocultarse; pero no sabía porqué jamás lo había asociado a la desmejora de su salud. No podía sentirse más estúpido en ese momento.

—Entonces no es tan extraño que Loki esté con él —dijo Thor sin duda.

—¿A qué te refieres exactamente, Thor? —preguntó Steve.

—A que la situación que me mantiene en pos de Loki es la misma que atañe a Stark y también a nosotros dos. Se debe al conflicto con los Prime que se está gestando en Asgard.

—Vamos a necesitar que expliques eso con más detalle —atajó Clint, previendo que, una vez más, iban a acabar luchando con alienígenas disparando rayos e intentando morderles el culo.

—Hace muchos años, los dioses Odín y Freyja, cuando aún mantenían un lazo de unidad y cordialidad, gestaron a los Prime gracias a su poderosa magia. De la mano de Odín nacieron los Alfa Prime, sus hijos, destinados a la batalla y la guerra. Freyja, en cambio…

Thor se detuvo por un segundo. En tiempos pasados, sin ser consciente de cuánto podían herir sus palabras a Loki, había recitado sin temor las palabras que le había dicho una y otra vez su padre sobre el nacimiento de los Prime: que los Alfas eran los bravos guerreros capaces de enfrentar cualquier pelea, bañar de sangre el campo de batalla y salir victoriosos aún con todo en su contra. Y los Omega Prime eran el cáliz que Freyja había creado para que la valiente sangre de los Alfa Prime pudiera seguir llenando los mundos.

Jamás se planteó las palabras de su padre hasta que se vio alejado de su protección y tuvo que contemplar el mundo sin el egocentrismo y la fanfarronería que habían ido creciendo en él. Jamás se planteó que, al asumir esas palabras, estaba llamando a Loki casi un complemento, que prácticamente lo había arrinconado a ser un objeto cuyo único significado en la vida y valor era permitir que la sangre de los Alfa Primes pudiera seguir latiendo con fuerza.

En ese momento se sintió asqueado de sí mismo. Loki era uno de los mejores luchadores que conocía, quizás no tanto en la fuerza bruta, pero sí en la estrategia y la sagacidad. Además de que poseía unos poderes mágicos que lo hacían un poderoso hechicero, un temible adversario al cual enfrentarse. ¿Él, un complemento? Con su humor ácido, sus discursos afilados y su brillante inteligencia brillaba con luz propia; nadie podía ser como Loki.

Así que se sintió incapaz de repetir una vez más aquel discurso que en ese momento le sonaba rancio y podrido.

—Cuando Freyja contempló la destrucción que los Alfa Primes eran capaces de desatar, embebidos por la sed de poder de Odín, creó a los Omega Prime en un intento de reequilibrar la balanza. Sin embargo, los intentos de Freyja no bastaron para detener las críticas que las acciones de Odín habían desatado. Hubo un grupo de insurgentes que se opusieron a que Odín y Freyja tuvieran en su poder a los Prime, un grupo de valquirias. Sus ataques hacia los Primes fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para que Freyja y Odín tuvieran que firmar un tratado en el que se comprometieron a no entrar en contacto directo con los hijos que nacieran en los distintos mundos. Durante un tiempo eso bastó para refrenar a las valquirias expulsadas en el exilio, pero al parecer ya no se sienten conformes… Han comenzado de nuevo a moverse, saqueando poderosos templos para reunir armamento y poder. Pronto comenzarán a atacar a los Prime una vez más.

—Creo que ya lo han hecho —dijo Natasha—. En el ataque a Nueva York en que descubrimos a Tony en compañía de Loki, había una mujer con fuerza sobrehumana tratando de asesinar a Spider-Woman. Portaba un hacha como arma y vestía una armadura similar a la tuya. Aunque no tenemos datos de que ella sea una Prime, quizás trataban de atraer a Tony.

Al rostro de Thor se tornó frío y estoico como el de una escultura labrada en piedra. Si eso era verdad, las cosas estaban sucediendo más rápido de lo que esperaba. Necesitaba alcanzar a Loki antes de que las cosas perdieran el rumbo, pensó con amargura.

—Voy a necesitar que me enseñéis esas imágenes. Pero de ser cierto —dijo Thor, regresando la mirada a Steve—, debemos estar alerta. Todos los Primes del mundo corren peligro de muerte a manos de esas sanguinarias.

Steve, egoístamente, solo pudo pensar en Tony.

 **Lunes, 17 de septiembre de 2018**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

No podéis decirme que en este capítulo no ha pasado nada: tenemos a un Thor que busca a Loki como un desquiciado; a un Steve que desvela toda la verdad ante el equipo y que, bueno, busca a Tony como un desquiciado; y por fin la certeza de que el equipo del complejo sabe lo que está pasando. Ahora la cuestión está en qué van a hacer de ahora en adelante.

 **Kaeru** , ¡muchas gracias por comentar! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando.

 **misere wolfgang** , pasión por un pelo sano jajajajajajajajaja Aquí tenemos un par de sheriff buscando a los bandidos.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , te gustó la descripción de Strange, ¿eh? jajajajajajaja Es obvio que Loki está intentando redimirse, incluso si el mismo Loki no lo quiere admitir, pero es verdad que los demás no han visto ese proceso. Y también es que hizo cosas bastante feas, admitámoslo. Es complicado.

 **Manec** , awww, ¡eres más que bienvenida! Esta historia aún está en proceso, intento actualizarla los lunes, pero te invito a leer mis otros fics stony que sí están finalizados.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	48. Capítulo 45

**Capítulo 45**

Tony se despertó con la mente despejada y los sentidos espabilados. Le recorrió un escalofrío al sentir un frío incómodo y extraño en el pecho. Le resultó extraño, porque sentía el cuello y las orejas extrañamente cálidas. Abrió los ojos, esforzándose por enfocar la mirada en aquella habitación en penumbras, apenas iluminada por las pequeñas rendijas de las persianas metálicas que bloqueaban la salida al balcón.

Descubrió que, en silencio, Strange estaba auscultándole el pecho descubierto y tomando notas en una carpeta que tenía sobre sus rodillas. Sus ojos brillaban con un matiz dorado que, pese a lo extraño que era y que parecía sacado de una película de terror, a Tony le pareció hermoso. Se preguntó si se trataría de alguna clase de hechizo de visión nocturna.

Mientras, la capa mágica abrazaba su cuello dándole calor en la nuca; incluso sentía como acariciaba su pelo húmedo por el sudor del sueño en aquel ambiente caluroso en un intento de peinarlo.

Strange se dio cuenta rápidamente del momento en que Tony se despertó, pero no desvió la mirada de su pecho.

—Tranquilo, no te muevas —le pidió, trasladando la campana del fonendoscopio de las costillas al esternón.

Tony trató de mantenerse relajado, aunque la repentina visión de Strange nada más despertarse había logrado sorprenderle. Bien podía imaginarse a Bruce o a Visión velando su sueño, incluso a Loki, pero no a Strange. Se obligó a sí mismo a recobrar la postura cómoda sobre la cama y a mostrarse tranquilo; se negó a desviar la mirada de Strange para evitar despertar cualquier sentimiento de superioridad en el alfa.

Tony, a causa de la experiencia, había decidido medir todos esos pequeños contactos con alfas problemáticos para evitar que le pasaran por encima. Y Strange ya había dado muestras de tener una opinión para todo y de sentirse superior a los demás. Y Tony antes se ponía a dar brincos en el bosque vistiendo solo una tiara de flores y bailando con dos ramas de árbol en las manos antes de bajar la cabeza.

Tan pronto como Strange terminó con el procedimiento y tomó las últimas notas, devolvió la mirada a Tony.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —valoró Strange, sin comentarle nada de lo que había apuntado.

Para su consternación, Tony se dio cuenta de que tenía razón. No podía verse pero, después de dormir del tirón, efectivamente se sentía mucho mejor. Odiaba darle la razón a los demás, que habían estado dando vueltas a su alrededor como abejas zumbantes durante los últimos días insistiendo en que descansara.

—Ahí vamos, aunque un café me vendría de perlas.

—Deberías irte despidiendo de eso, al menos por el tiempo de embarazo que te queda.

Tony emitió un gruñido bajo.

—Es lo mejor para el bebé —atajó Strange, logrando que Tony suspirara cansinamente—, no recomiendo más que un café descafeinado, más en tu estado actual.

Tony tuvo deseos de agriar la cara, pero consiguió contenerse. Odiaba el café descafeinado. No solo le sabía a polvo, sino que le quitaba toda la gracia a beberlo. ¿Para qué tomar café si no podía sentir el torrente de la cafeína en las venas? Pero sabía que acabaría sucumbiendo, aunque fuera por la rutina de tomar un café cada vez que estuviera con un problema aparentemente irresoluble rondándole la cabeza.

—Eso es mejor que nada.

Tony intuía lo que le seguiría. Adiós a las rosquillas. No le hacía falta preguntarle a Strange para saber que eso iba a ser una negativa inmediata. Si había sido malo para él antes, como bien le había sermoneado Steve una y otra vez cuando convivían en la Torre Stark, durante el embarazo no valía la pena ni mentarlo. Se aproximaban meses de dieta sana y deporte sosegado. La simple idea fue tan deprimente como para que tuviera deseos de dormirse de nuevo, pese a que ya no tenía nada de sueño.

—Cuando te mejores, quizás puedas tomar un expresso. Si es de vez en cuando.

Tony se sintió como un crío al que le ofrecen una piruleta, pero como el caprichoso que era la idea no tardó en agradarle.

—Dime que al menos puedo comer chocolate.

—Si es en pequeñas porciones, aunque lo mejor es que sea chocolate negro.

Strange no lo traslucía por su seria expresión profesional, pero le divertía un poco la forma en que Tony iba reclamando pequeños caprichos como si se tratara de un niño pequeño. Todo sin intentar bajarse del burro y mostrar algún sentimiento de inferioridad hacia él. Como si pedirle consejo a un profesional fuera bajar la cabeza… Pero Strange lo entendía.

Durante su carrera como médico había tenido que trabajar con omegas, y sabía que podían sentirse intimidados ante la presión de estar frente a un alfa. Los más vulnerables habían sido los omegas embarazados que había conocido en su etapa de residente, cuando le habían rotado al departamento de obstetricia. Las hormonas los volvían mucho más conscientes de su alrededor. A algunos eso les hacía adquirir una postura defensiva, algo que algunos confundían erróneamente con una actitud pasiva, sobre todo si se encontraban solos con un alfa ajeno a su manada; y luego había otros que se mostraban aún más altivos y se negaban a rendirse y bajar la cabeza, a rendirse a lo que, Strange denominaba, el _falso poder de los alfas_. Tony estaba en ese grupo.

Ver esa resolución en sus ojos fue lo que impulsó a Strange a decir lo que había estado meditando desde que mantuvo una conversación con Bruce en la cocina de la casa, mientras Tony dormía.

—Quisiera ayudarte. No solo como protección ante el conflicto con las valquirias, sino como médico.

Tony no dijo nada. Lo miró fijamente, esperando que continuara. Tony se había dado cuenta de que Strange, con toda su soberbia y elegancia, era un hombre de pocas palabras. Contundentes y afiladas, pero no parecía dado a los grandes discursos. Y Tony quería saber a dónde quería llegar sin empujarle a preguntas, curioso por verlo desencantarse de su estoicismo habitual.

—He hablado con Banner —dijo Strange—, está preocupado porque, ahora que necesitas marcharte de Wakanda, no tengas el respaldo médico que te ha aportado el rey. Y él solo se siente capaz de prestarte primeros auxilios, no la ayuda profesional que necesitarás durante el tiempo que estés escondido.

Tony no iba a admitirle a Strange que una de las razones por las que lo había buscado con tanta urgencia, por encima de todos los perfiles que tenía revisados para el equipo, había sido por eso. Porque quería su respaldo como médico, no solo por sus desconcertantes y curiosos poderes.

—Brucie se ha convertido en una tía abuela alcahueta —dijo Tony a modo de broma, desviando la conversación y mirando el fichero que tenía Strange sobre sus rodillas—. ¿Ese no es mi informe médico?

—Sí —dijo escuetamente Strange, aunque Tony no se dejó amilanar.

—¿Y cómo es que lo tienes? La doctora que me asistió le dio directamente los archivos a T'Challa, y no me pega nada que te los haya dado a ti sin mi consentimiento…

Strange se encogió de hombros, recordando cómo había invocado un portal para poder hurgar en la biblioteca del rey y tomar los archivos después de que T'Challa se los negara por no tener el permiso de Tony.

—Los tomé prestados.

Tony enarcó una ceja, pero Strange no se inmutó. Aunque su maña había quedado más que descubierta, no se disculpó. Y a Tony le agradó la idea de que no lo hiciera. Era divertido saber que el nuevo miembro del equipo tenía un poco de pillería escondida tras su amigable capa.

Muy lejos de aquella casa escondida en Wakanda, una figura se mantenía en pie, en tensión, observando el horizonte estrellado. Esperando. Mantenía los brazos cruzados en una posición firme y los pies bien plantados en el suelo de tierra. Arañaba constantemente la piel de su brazo, usando el movimiento para contar los segundos, para contar el tiempo.

Ella había marcado un tiempo límite y sabía que Nilsa podía cubrirlo a la perfección. Incluso podía imaginarla regresando con su expresión victoriosa, aquella enorme sonrisa que le surcaba toda la cara, y las trenzas desordenadas por el fragor de la batalla que tanto le gustaba. Con su armadura sucia por la lucha y las manchas de sangre como símbolo de victoria. Casi podía verla acercarse a ella alzando la brillante hacha en alto, como estandarte de su éxito, como había hecho tantas veces, como había logrado en tantas misiones que le había encomendado.

Pero no estaba, la imagen que se mostraba ante sus ojos era solo un recuerdo. Nilsa no estaba. Cerró sus pálidos ojos grises con fuerza, las pestañas blancas, rectas y largas, le rozaron la piel de las mejillas.

Apretó los dientes, haciendo que su mandíbula se tensara y le otorgara a su rostro serio un rictus amargo y furioso. Si no había vuelto con su sonrisa triunfante, es que ya no podía hacerlo. Porque Nilsa moriría en batalla con honor antes de rendirse.

—¿Sigrún? —la llamó Mist, la sabia valquiria omega que estaba a su lado.

Clavó sus grandes ojos castaños en ella, sin parpadear, en espera de que Sigrún se sosegara y le diera una respuesta. Hasta el momento se había mantenido callada, con su serenidad acostumbrada, esperando con ella. No había visto la necesidad de hablar hasta que la vio alterarse.

—Manda al destacamento de las Aulladoras en busca de la Alfa Prime. Y que Göll no escatime recursos.

En silencio, sin necesidad de hacer ningún gesto en respuesta, Mist regresó a los caminos que llevaban de vuelta a la pequeña ciudad que habían erigido las Valquirias Renegadas en su refugio, protegido por la magia robada de las Nornas.

Caminó por el vasto camino de tierra con zancadas firmes, sin permitirse agitarse ni echar a correr. Pese a que su mente se había vuelto un hervidero de la más furiosa ira, su rostro se mantenía tan sereno como había estado durante la espera en la tosca plazuela del portal.

No necesitó que Sigrún dijera una palabra más para comprender rápidamente lo que había sucedido con Nilsa. Ella jamás se retrasaba, todo lo contrario, se anticipaba a todo con su carácter intempestivo e impulsivo, y siempre se adelantaba a todos. Pero su pérdida había supuesto solo una derrota en la batalla. Ellas ganarían la guerra.

 **Lunes, 1 de octubre de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Tenemos un par de nombres nuevos dando guerra, nunca mejor dicho. Se avecina un poco de drama, no solo por el stony sino..., por todos lados, básicamente. Pero creo que ustedes van a disfrutar del desarrollo de lo que queda de la historia tanto como yo. Haciendo cuentas..., me pregunto si terminaremos el fic antes de que termine el año.

¡Ah! Por cierto... Tengo la impresión de que el próximo capítulo va a plantear sentimientos encontrados. A mí me los está creando, si soy sincera, pero es que tiene que pasar. No se me asusten, no pasa nada malo. No realmente, al menos jajajajajaja

 **misere wolfgang** , ¡muchas gracias por tu review! Sí, al fin hemos logrado que pongan el culo en la carretera, ahora es cuando veremos si se les pincha una rueda o llegan bien a su destino jajajajajajajaja

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , la verdad es que hay mucho drama complicado aquí dentro. Nuestros queridos personajes tendrán que desenredar la maraña en la que están metidos. Y sí, tenía decidido que Thor, después de todo lo que han pasado y lo que ha madurado, tenía que ver con otra perspectiva las cosas y admirar a Loki como se merece, en lugar de tratarlo siempre como su querido pero raro hermanito con el que tiene que cargar para que su madre no le eche la bronca. Ya que Loki le despierte sentimientos románticos es otra historia.

 **Guest** , cuarenta y cuatro capítulos para que Thor metiera su culo en Midgard de nuevo, por poco no consigo traerlo.

 **Murtilla** , ¡muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste. Sí, en IW era Spiderman, pero yo he hecho un pequeño cambio y he introducido a Spider-Woman en su lugar. Tiene su razón de ser, lo prometo.

Bueno, pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	49. Capítulo 46

**Capítulo 46**

La primera vez que Tony se despertó con náuseas, estúpidamente se sorprendió. No fue hasta que vació todo lo poco que tenía en el estómago, que asoció las náuseas y los vómitos al embarazo.

Tony había esperado que su embarazo fuera uno de esos tranquilos que no tienen náuseas de por medio. Tony bien podía lidiar con la somnolencia, con la fluctuación hormonal, incluso con el estreñimiento, con tal de no vomitar. Después de todo, con sus ritmos erráticos de sueño y su mala alimentación, dos de ellas casi habían formado parte de su rutina. Y con la cantidad de medicamentos que había tomado para ocultarse, sus hormonas habían vivido una auténtica montaña rusa desde hacía años. Pero incluso cuando bebía hasta perder el conocimiento, jamás había vomitado. Era un borracho digno que odiaba la sensación de las náuseas y el ardor de los vómitos. El mero recuerdo de la sensación pegajosa y agria que se le quedaba en el paladar y en la garganta bastaba para resultarle desagradable.

Durante esas seis semanas había sufrido mucho por el estrés que su posición le producía, la ansiedad por estar varado en medio de ninguna parte con Steve, el agotamiento por su cuerpo enfermo… Pero el embarazo en sí mismo había sido tranquilo, hasta el momento.

Se sorprendió al ver que, apareciendo de la nada, Visión le tendió una toalla. Tony alzó la mirada, observando la mullida toalla color crema que Visión le ofreció. Tony la aceptó con un quedo gracias que la toalla silencio. Pero Visión le escuchó e hizo un gesto mudo de entendimiento. Esperó a que Tony terminara de limpiarse y lo ayudó a levantarse y a lavarse en el lavamanos.

—¿Necesita algo? —preguntó Visión, una vez lo hubo acompañado a la cama—. ¿El desayuno, quizás?

Tony arrugó la nariz en señal de desagrado, ante lo que Visión asintió. En silencio, se marchó de la habitación dejando que Tony volviera a descansar. A Tony le agobiaba estar tanto tiempo acostado, más si estaba consciente, pero sabía que todos los que estaban en la casa lo atarían a la cama si se le ocurría levantarse incluso para ir a la nevera a buscar agua.

—Viernes, querida —llamó a la IA, ajustándose el reloj que llevaba en su muñeca—. Enséñame los últimos movimientos en el complejo.

De su reloj se desplegó una pantalla holográfica. Había tenido que guerrear para que le permitieran ponérselo, después de que le arrebataran las gafas y las tablets; todo en un intento de que se relajara y se olvidara de la ansiedad del trabajo y el equipo hasta que se hubiera recuperado. La única razón por la que le habían dejado el reloj era porque le monitorizaba al completo, algo que despertó el interés de Strange. Era bueno que no supieran que esa era solo una de sus funciones más básicas, aunque sospechaba que Bruce también lo había pensado.

Tampoco podían pedirle mucho más, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse quieto, después de estar todo un día en cama, dormitando como un oso en su cueva. Alejarle más de todo era acorralarle contra las cuerdas.

—No ha habido actividad destacada en el complejo durante las últimas veinticuatro horas, señor. Los últimos datos registrados muestran que todo el equipo residente se marchó en dos furgonetas del complejo y no regresó hasta hace una hora y veintidós minutos.

—¿Regresaron todos? —preguntó Tony, pensando en si habían salido para hacer una misión de búsqueda, su búsqueda.

—No, señor. En este momento solo se encuentran en el complejo el capitán Rogers, los agentes Romanoff y Barton, y Wanda Maximoff.

—Estupendo… —susurró Tony, pensando en lo poco que le gustaba que Barnes estuviera fuera del complejo, más si, estaba seguro, estaba tras él—. Por una vez me gustaría que se quedara pegado al culo de Steve.

Tony se restregó la cara, molesto. Sin embargo, se obligó a relajarse. No iba a encontrarle tan pronto, aunque fuera un sabueso tan bueno como Steve. Y para cuando dieran de nuevo con su rastro y lograran franquear las duras defensas de Wakanda, Tony y su grupo ya habrían encontrado otro escondite.

La idea de esconderse de Steve cada vez le resultaba más molesta y menos tranquilizadora, pero había entrado en un bucle incómodo del que no sabía salir y cuyo resultado le aterraba.

—¿Necesita algo más, señor?

Tony carraspeó. Después de tanto tiempo y con las constantes mejoras en Viernes, la IA cada vez sabía leerle mejor.

—¿Cómo está Steve?

—En este momento se encuentra durmiendo en su habitación.

Tony estuvo a punto de tener una idea descabellada, pero lo interrumpió una llamada de Pepper que ocupó toda la pantalla. Respondió antes de que Viernes le diera el aviso.

—¿Tony?

—Pepper, ¿cómo es que me llamas a estas horas intempestivas? ¿No es noche cerrada por ahí?

—Ríete, pero he estado trabajando hasta tarde y no quería llamarte antes para no despertarte.

—Siempre me mimas.

—Como a un bebé grande, así estás.

—Muy divertida.

—Siempre, solo que a veces tú consigues arruinarme el sentido del humor. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor. Odio admitirlo, pero supongo que necesitaba pasar un tiempo en la cama.

—Si fuera por mí, permanecerías ahí hasta que tu embarazo terminara.

—No lo digas muy alto, que algunos se lo están pensando seriamente,

—Lo sé, he hablado con Bruce.

Tony arqueó una ceja. Pepper, en su deseo de apartarle de todo lo sobrenatural, jamás había sentido ningún deseo de mantener ningún tipo de relación con Bruce Banner.

—Sí, ya sé que estás pensando, pero quiera o no estás metido en este embrollo, y sé que él se preocupa por ti y me contará cosas que tú jamás harás. Como muchos detalles que olvidaste decirme sobre el enfrentamiento en Nueva York.

Bruce realmente se estaba ganando el título de tía abuela alcahueta, pensó Tony.

—Estaba muy cansado y…

—A otra con ese cuento. Pero sé que me ocultas esas cosas para no preocuparme, pero ya deberías saber que el juego no va así. Tienes que confiar en mí para que pueda ayudarte.

—Confío en ti, Pepper, lo sabes.

Se hizo el silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—Eres de las pocas personas a las que les confiaría mi vida, Pep. No lo dudes.

Pepper emitió una exhalación temblorosa.

—Lo sé, en realidad lo sé. Pero agradecería que no fueras tan cabezota y que, por una vez, nos dejaras a los demás asumir riesgos y protegerte —Pepper suspiró, sabiendo que Tony necesitaba meditar las cosas antes de dar ese paso—. Tengo que informarte, he conseguido encontrar un lugar seguro.

A Tony no le sorprendió su eficiencia. Pepper podría conseguir que una mera piedra se convirtiera en oro solo a base de persuasión y entusiasmo férreo.

—No está en los registros, así que Romanoff ni Rogers podrán encontrar nada por ahí. Se trata de una discreta casa rústica en Irlanda.

La idea le produjo a Tony ganas de reír, pero logró contenerse mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. Al perecer, no estaría con Steve, pero estaría en el mismo país que un buen grupo de ancestros suyos.

—Es lo bastante grande para todos, está correctamente protegida y aislada, ni siquiera podrán conseguir imágenes claras desde el aire, y sospecho que tus amigos hechiceros podrán reforzar la protección.

—Suena que hay un pero por ahí, Pepper.

—Para mí no lo es, pero para ti, sí.

—Explícate.

—No cuenta con espacio para un laboratorio.

Tony emitió un gruñido molesto.

—Fue una de las características para que fuera candidata destacada, en realidad. Así descansarás como es debido, en lugar de escabullirte cada dos por tres a tu taller.

—Muy bien...—dijo Tony—, pásame la información para consultarla con los demás.

—Te encantará, ya lo verás —dijo Pepper a modo de despedida, aunque Tony logró llamar su atención antes de que colgara.

—Ey, Peps…

—¿Qué ocurre?

Tony permaneció en silencio, dudando si era realmente buena idea hablar del tema.

—Tony, dime —pidió Pepper con voz suave.

—¿Te parece correcto que quiera estar con Steve?

—Ha cambiado algo desde la última vez que hablamos —afirmó Pepper, recordando la frustración que había despertado en Tony saber que estaba enlazado con Steve y que esperaban un bebé.

—Han cambiado tantas cosas… —dijo Tony, llevándose una mano a la cabeza para despeinarse los ya alocados rizos—. Una parte de mí sigue dudando de su palabra, de hasta qué punto puedo confiar en que si estiro la mano, me la cogerá. Y ahora mismo no puedo permitirme confiar en alguien que puede dejarme caer, sé que no puedo, puedo perderlo todo si lo hago, pero…

—¿Pero…?

—¿Por qué siento que ya estoy perdiendo todo al esconderme de él? Yo le eché en cara el que él me hubiera mentido sobre algo tan importante como la muerte de mis padres solo para proteger a su amigo, cuando él mismo ya me había recriminado el tema de mantener secretos dentro del equipo cuando sucedió lo de Ultrón. Y ahora que yo mismo le estoy escondiendo la verdad, huyendo… Me pregunto hasta qué punto le sobrepuso a Steve en ese momento la misma cobardía y el mismo miedo a la pérdida que estoy sintiendo yo ahora, si eso fue lo que le hizo callarse. Y si mi silencio y mi miedo, cuando ambos estamos en una situación tan vulnerable que no paramos de darnos de bruces cada vez que intentamos acercarnos, puede terminar de hundir esto.

—Tony…

Pepper no sabía qué decir. Le dolía el corazón de escuchar a Tony hablar así, algo que había temido desde el momento en que vio las primeras chispas entre Tony y Steve. Pepper había sabido desde hacía tiempo que lo suyo con Tony no funcionaría, que no terminaban de casar bien el uno con el otro en ese sentido, pero al verles juntos Pepper estuvo segura de que la conexión que había entre ellos jamás la tendría Tony con ella. Y dio un paso atrás.

Lo que a Pepper le habría divertido, si no fuera porque estaba dejando tanta destrucción a su paso, era saber que cuanto más se resistían a ser sinceros y admitir que se querían, tratando de avanzar juntos, más obvios eran los chispazos entre ellos.

—Tony, en momentos así debes seguir a tu corazón.

—Vaya, Abuela Sauce, estupendo consejo —resopló Tony.

—Tony… Lo que quiero decir es que, en este momento estás muy vulnerable y las cosas entre Steve y tú están muy delicadas. Está bien que os toméis…, que os toméis un tiempo para poner en orden vuestros pensamientos y hablar como es debido. Os queréis Tony, y solo es decisión vuestra qué hacer con esos sentimientos. No importa que estéis enlazados ni que unos dioses de miles de años piensen que debéis estar juntos. Olvídate de todo eso. La decisión de cómo continuais vuestra historia, es solo vuestra.

Se despidieron, pero Tony apenas le prestó atención a ello. Pepper lo notó, pero no le tomó importancia, suponiendo que Tony en ese momento estaba pensando seriamente en lo que le había dicho.

Tony se reacomodó en la cama, irritado por sentirse tan cansado. Había dormido bien, pero entre el desagradable despertar y la compleja conversación con Pepper, había terminado sin energías. Y él, que jamás había sido alguien con mucho apetito más allá de una buena caja de rosquillas, tenía el estómago totalmente cerrado.

—Viernes —llamó a la IA, dejando que la conversación con Pepper le diera forma a lo que incluso él pensaba que era una idea absurda—. Muéstrame a Steve.

El cuarto de Steve no tenía cámaras, pero sí los árboles del exterior. Y pudo ver a través de la ventana a Steve dormido en su cama. Parecía tan tenso que a Tony le produjo resquemor mirarle. Con las sábanas pulcramente dobladas sobre su abdomen, estaba totalmente tieso. Incluso dormía con el ceño fruncido. Aunque se mantenía tan inmóvil que Tony no sabía si se debía al estrés o a una pesadilla.

Tony sabía que estaba mal espiar a Steve, pero en ese momento necesitaba mirarle para que la maraña en que Pepper había convertido su mente cobrara forma. Habría deseado hablar con él, porque, con todo, siempre le había ayudado hablar con Steve de problemas que veía incapaz de decirle a nadie más.

Tony cerró los ojos, con los dedos hormigueándole por el puro deseo de estirar la mano y tomar la suya, de poder llevarlo a un lugar lejos de todo y de todos para poder hablar sin que la presión de todo lo demás acabara por aplastarles. Y con ese deseo, Tony se vio repentinamente transportado a la misma habitación que Steve.

Emitió un jadeo mudo. Confundido, y sintiendo el cuerpo inestable como si hubieran intercambiado sus músculos por nubes, observó su alrededor tratando de comprender qué había pasado. Steve estaba en el centro de la habitación, acostado en su cama, y eso se llevó todo el protagonismo de su mente. Se acercó a él dubitativamente. Sus pasos no hicieron ruido y Tony se preguntó si no se habría quedado dormido y estaba soñando con que estaba allí.

En la proximidad, Tony comprobó que las líneas de tensión en el rostro de Steve eran mucho más duras que las que había visto a través de la pantalla. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y Tony deseó poder masajear la piel con el dedo, pero sabía que no podía. Al igual que no podía acariciar sus mejillas a la espera de que una de sus bellas sonrisas brotara de sus labios.

—Lo siento —susurró suavememente y en un impulso besó su frente.

La cicatriz de su cuello le dio un calambre al contacto de su piel con la suya, y Tony desapareció de la habitación como una voluta de humo. Pero el gesto fue suficiente para que Steve despertara con el olor de Tony pegado a la piel.

 **Lunes, 8 de octubre de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Me ha costado un poquito darle forma a este capítulo. La conversación entre Pepper y Tony no me ha resultado nada fácil, pero me parecía necesaria para mostrar lo que ha cambiado en Tony con los últimos sucesos. Y, bueno, me gustaría saber qué teorías tienen sobre lo que ha pasado al final jajajajajajaja

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , en resumen, sí. Los cánticos de guerra han comenzado.

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , bueno, algún día tendrá que terminar. Que ya llevamos un año con este fic.

 **misere wolfgang** , bien que le gusta a este fandom los celos, ¿eh? JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJA

 **Kaeru** , ¡muchas gracias! :3

Antes de irme, me gustaría recomendarles un oneshot stony que he escrito: **Every breath you take**. ¡Pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil! Pero aquí les dejo la sinopsis de todas formas.

 _Para Steve, comprender a Tony suponía un desafío aún mayor que el más complicado enfrentamiento contra Hydra. Cuando al fin creía haber entendido su carácter, Tony hacía algo que ponía todo su razonamiento patas arriba. Como ese preciso instante, en realidad. Porque, ¿qué hacía el perezoso y apático Tony Stark cocinando a las tres de la mañana?_

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	50. Capítulo 47

**Capítulo 47**

Tony jadeó al sentir el violento tirón que lo separó de Steve y lo hizo regresar a su habitación en la mansión de Wakanda.

Se encontró con un asustado Loki tras él, que lo tenía fuertemente agarrado de los laterales de su camiseta. Lo miraba con sus enormes ojos verdes abiertos de par en par, como si no pudiera creerse que estuviera allí, que lo había traído de vuelta. Le había arañado un poco la piel en el proceso y le escocía el contacto con la tela de algodón.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —preguntó Loki furioso, deshaciendo el agarre y dándole la oportunidad a Tony de posicionarse frente a él.

Tony no tuvo tiempo de responderle, aunque la verdad era que no tenía nada que decir, porque Loki palmeó con desdén su hombro y desató una nube de polvo dorado.

—Odín… —gruñó Loki, mirando como el polvo dorado se desvanecía antes de caer al suelo.

Como confirmación de su razonamiento y eco de sus palabras, los truenos rompieron el silencio del exterior y los rayos rasgaron el cielo. No les cupo duda de que estaban ante otra pataleta de Freyja, que había llegado a su misma conclusión.

—Debemos hablar con ella —dijo Tony, sabiendo que no había necesidad de precisar quién delante de Loki. Estaba seguro de que había pensado lo mismo.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas concentrarse pese a que el repentino vaivén mágico y el haber estado tan cerca de Steve lo habían dejado desconcertado. Pero Tony sabía que debía serenarse para controlar la situación. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso más adelante.

—No.

—Viernes, elimina cualquier imagen que muestre mi presencia en el complejo esta noche —pidió Tony, haciendo caso omiso de la negación de Loki.

Loki abrió la boca, dispuesto a lanzarle un hechizo inmovilizador a Tony en caso de que persistiera con la idea, ya conociendo lo testarudo que era y el peligro que desprendían los cielos, cuando Brynhildr entró en la habitación.

—No debes verla, no ahora —afirmó Brynhildr—. Su furia es demasiado grande.

Gruesas gotas de lluvia bañaron con fuerza las ventanas. El ruido era ensordecedor y el ambiente cálido y soleado de Wakanda se volvió oscuro y frío.

Brynhildr se acercó a Tony y le tocó el pelo. Él la observó extrañado, porque Brynhildr no le parecía el tipo de persona que entraba en contacto con otros sin razón, reservando siempre su espacio personal. Al peinarle el pelo, restos del polvo dorado volaron alrededor de la cabeza de Tony, incluso pudo verlo frente a sus ojos, tocando sus pestañas antes de desaparecer.

—Si Odín está en medio, Freyja no debe ser consciente de sus actos en este momento, se estará dejando llevar totalmente por la ira. Si te encuentras con ella ahora, podría darte con un rayo por error.

Tony no volvió a intentar ponerse en contacto con Freyja, aunque sospechaba que si la tormenta se estaba desatando sobre ellos era porque estaba buscando su atención. En su lugar, se limitó a ver cómo los protocolos de seguridad de la mansión se activaban ante el repentino temporal. Las ventanas y las persianas se cerraron del todo; el sensor de Viernes detectó como un escudo de seguridad rodeaba la casa ante el peligro de los recurrentes rayos.

Los tres permanecieron callados, escuchando los truenos romper la música furiosa de la lluvia y el creciente viento.

—Brynhildr —la llamó de pronto Tony, clavando su mirada en ella—, ¿por qué las valquirias renegadas persiguen a Spider-Woman?

—Ellas odian toda lo relacionado con la estirpe prime, especialmente a los Alfas Prime —atajó Loki, cruzándose de brazos.

—Y precisamente por esa respuesta es que no te pregunto a ti —dijo Tony, haciendo un gesto de dejadez con la mano—. Tiene que haber más allá. Los seres humanos somos simples, a veces nos guía el poder y la ambición, incluso el deseo de venganza… Pero aún con esos deseos, ninguna guerra estalla solo con ello. Y sentí un pasión oscura en aquella valquiria, algo que no aparece por deseos banales…

Brynhildr se mantuvo impasible, con la mirada clara clavada en él. Tony insistió.

—Si quiero proteger a Spider-Woman, al bebé —dijo, llevándose la mano instintivamente al vientre—, a todos… Necesito saberlo todo.

Tony pensó que no lograría convencerla, fiel como era a las normas de Freyja y a saber con qué órdenes reales la había enviado a su lado. Ella se mantuvo igual de estoica e inquebrantable, y Tony se preguntó qué podría hacer para que hablara. Porque sabía que Loki no le diría nada, empecinado en protegerle de todo y encerrándole en una burbuja. Y aún no estaba seguro de hasta qué punto estaba informado Strange para poder preguntarle nada. Pero no fue necesario.

—La líder de las valquirias renegadas se llama Sigrún. Es una alfa fuerte, tenaz e idealista. Es capaz de plantarle cara a Hela y a su compañera la muerte con tal de defender sus ideas. Fue una de las valquirias más brillantes que han integrado los ejércitos de Freyja y una líder nata. Pese a ser una alfa, Freyja la tenía en alta consideración y le deparaba un futuro brillante en sus ejércitos… Hasta que conoció a Helgi.

—¿Helgi? —preguntó Tony al mismo tiempo que un sonoro trueno estallaba, acallando sus palabras.

—Helgi era un omega prime. Una de las joyas de Freyja porque residía en el mismo Asgard, al alcance de su mano, su protección y atenciones. Durante una misión de escolta en la que Sigrún tuvo que guiar a Helgi a los manantiales purificadores de Freyja, al otro lado de Asgard, ambos se _encapricharon_.

»Su relación estaba prohibida. Las leyes estipulan que un omega prime solo puede emparejarse con su alfa prime, su alma predestinada. Y las visiones de las Nornas eran claras al respecto. Debía unirse al Alfa Prime Dagr, el hermano de Sigrún.

Loki tuvo deseos de salir de esa habitación. Conocía la historia, era el único cuento para dormir que le había contado Odín en su niñez. Grabándole con sus palabras frías cuál era su auténtico propósito. Loki sospechaba que Odín, por influencia de las Nornas, sabía que él sería el omega prime que necesitaría en un futuro para nutrir a la familia real asgardiana. Y por eso lo había buscado y adoptado.

—Helgi rechazó a Dagr con la intención de permanecer con Sigrún. Quebrantaron todas las leyes y Odín decretó su castigo. Sigrún debía morir por interponerse en un compromiso prime.

La voz de Brynhildr era gélida y Tony no necesitaba ser un adivino para intuir cómo acabaron las cosas. La furia de las valquirias renegadas era suficiente para saber que la historia de _Romeo y Julieta_ no se había limitado a la Tierra. Sin embargo, preguntó.

—Sigrún está viva, obviamente, ¿pero Helgi?

—Helgi falleció antes de que el castigo de Odín se ejecutara. Entonces Freyja decretó su propio castigo al ver que la unión prime sería imposible por culpa de Sigrún. Al igual que el castigo de Odín, las normas decretan la pena de muerte para su infracción. Pero la noche antes de la ejecución, aliados de Sigrún la liberaron y escaparon con ella, dando comienzo a su grupo de renegados.

—Sigrún odia las normas nacidas del poder de Odín y Freyja, respaldadas por las vaticinaciones de las Nornas… —apuntó Loki molesto, intuyendo que eso no era algo que Brynhildr fuera a decir—. Vuelca su odio en los Alfas Prime porque fueron los primeros en levantar la orden para separarla de Helgi, de la misma forma que su propio hermano no dudó en oponerse a ella. Sin embargo, los Omegas Prime le recuerdan a Helgi, así que no los mata. Al asesinar a los Alfas Prime, afirma que libera a los Omegas Prime del yugo de la unión.

—Hará una excepción con Freyja —afirmó Brynhildr—. Guardan un lugar muy especial para colocar su cabeza y que su carne dure, muerta y fría, por milenios como recordatorio de su promesa y su venganza.

Steve estudió las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad, pero no encontró rastro alguno de Tony en ellos. Sin embargo, eso poco le valía de prueba, Con el manejo de Viernes en todo el sistema, Tony fácilmente podía ocultarles su presencia; no como ellos, que habían tenido que recurrir a todas las habilidades de Sam y Scott para borrar cualquier imagen de Thor en el complejo. A Steve no le iban a engañar dos veces con el mismo truco.

Tony había estado allí, probablemente con la magia de Strange o de Loki. Su aroma había inundado deliciosamente el cuarto y se había pegado tortuosamente a su piel. El aroma de Tony no le abandonaba y, aunque su presencia en su ropa y en su piel era el más dulce acompañante, también le exprimía el corazón por la pura nostalgia. Y había sentido esa corriente, esa fuerte atracción que surgía a partir del enlace. Steve no dudaba de sus sentidos, ya no, sabía que Tony había estado allí. Y había huído una vez más.

Aquel juego comenzaba a molestar a Steve.

Deseó poder hablar con Thor o con Bucky, pero ambos estaban escondidos con Scott y Sam en un antiguo piso piloto de SHIELD. Pensó en pedir el consejo de Natasha o Clint, pero sospechó que ellos no podrían aportarle la tranquilidad o la perspectiva que él estaba buscando. Y hablar con Wanda en esa situación podría suponer un nuevo intento de apoyo mutuo, reconfortante pero muy alejado de la conversación que necesitaba.

Ante la revelación de las valquirias, Steve estaba asustado. Le aterraba que atacaran a Tony y él no pudiera estar a su lado. Steve no era consciente que los enemigos habían llegado a la Tierra y dado comienzo a la cacería.

 **Lunes, 22 de octubre de 2018**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues ya ven, quién estaba dando quebraderos de cabeza era nada más y nada menos que Odín. Trajo a Steve a la isla donde estaba Tony y llevó a Tony a la habitación de Steve. Sospecho que mucha gente le va a coger manía a Odín después de este capítulo jajajajajajaja.

 **Juvia Agreste,** tanto como sufrir, no... Quizás por la tardanza.

 **misere wolfgang,** el truco está en las rosquillas, ¿eh? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Kaeru,** ¡gracias a ti por leer y comentar!

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt,** ¡arriba esos vítores!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	51. Capítulo 48

**Capítulo 48**

Cuando Tony escuchó el sonido rápido y fuerte a través del ordenador, se olvidó completamente de la incómoda camilla que le obligaba a tensar la espalda y de la incomodez que le producía que Strange le hubiera introducido la sonda por el ano para poder hacer el ultrasonido. Solo estaba ese bello sonido, el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad mientras veía la imagen de su bebé en la pantalla.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y poco le importó que Strange estuviera ahí para verlas. Pasó la mano por su vientre, en un suave masaje, deseando alcanzarle y decirle a su bebé que lo quería. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba, nada podía alejarle de esa impresión. Solo la ausencia de Steve… Lamentó tanto que él no estuviera ahí también, que pudiera escuchar lo mismo que estaba escuchando él.

Sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla, sin ser capaz de centrarse en otra cosa, deseó tan fuerte que Steve estuviera ahí que juró sentir su mano sobre la suya, acariciando su vientre. Un pinchazo se produjo en la marca en su cuello, como si su cuerpo le recriminara que Steve no estuviera a su lado, y recordó su olor a vainilla con tanta fuerza que las ganas de llorar solo aumentaron.

—Estás en tu séptima semana —dijo Strange, rompiendo totalmente la magia y alejando la fantasía de la mano y el olor de Steve de su lado—. Según los análisis, tu cuerpo se está recuperando favorablemente y el feto muestra una evolución correcta en el estadio en el que se encuentra. Mantendremos tu rutina de reposo en espera de nuevos datos, pero ya puedes salir de la cama y descansar en otras habitaciones de la residencia.

—Gracias a la ciencia… —murmuró Tony, alejándose del sopor que le había producido la ensoñación.

Fue a limpiarse disimuladamente las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano cuando Strange le tendió una caja de pañuelos. Tony tomó un par antes de que Strange se retirara y empezara a recoger todo.

Tony había detestado lo lenta que había transcurrido aquella última semana. Acostado en aquella cama sin oportunidad de salir a estirar las piernas más allá del cuarto de baño. Y las constantes visitas de todos no habían servido para más que para acrecentar su malhumor. Aún así no le dejaban solo, aunque respetaban su intimidad y sus deseos de estar enfadado contra el mundo.

Su malestar había ido disminuyendo a la misma velocidad que lo había hecho la ira de Freyja, cuya tormenta había tardado tres días en aplacarse y desaparecer. Se preguntó si quizás su furia era lo que realmente le había encendido la sangre, más allá de la frustración que ya sentía.

Pero la tranquilidad de los siguientes días le dio tiempo para pensar. Y de su cabeza no pudo alejar la historia de Sigrún, de cómo habían nacido las valquirias renegadas. Deseó volver a preguntarle a Brynhildr, pero sabía que no le iba a contar nada más. Era fiel y dura como la piedra y parecía haberle dado el discurso oficial del bando ganador. Ella no le daría más respuestas y Loki parecía completamente reacio a hablarle del tema. Las dos veces que había tratado de sacarle algo, Loki se había limitado a desaparecer de su vista. La primera vez salió por la puerta dando un portazo, pero la segunda fue aún más dramático y desapareció en una voluta de humo verde. Tardó un día entero en reaparecer.

Así que eso dejó a Tony solo con sus pensamientos, pensamientos que esperaban amargamente regresar cuando la felicidad por lo que acababa de escuchar durante el ultrasonido se diluyera.

—Mantendremos la receta que la doctora Lovett te receto de 600 microgramos de Ácido Fólico diariamente. Además, tomarás suplementos de hierro y multivitamínicos A, C y D2 de forma regular para fortalecer tu sistema y el de tu bebé —comentó Strange haciendo anotaciones en una tableta digital cedida por T'Challa—. Repetiremos la prueba la semana que viene.

La impresora conectada al ordenador sacó una foto y Strange se la tendió a Tony con cuidado. Tony vio la imagen y sonrió. En su mente resonó el feliz latido de aquel pequeño corazón.

Aunque el sol de la mañana en Wakanda era más fuerte del habitual, fue todo un placer poder estar recostado un rato bajo él después de semanas encerrado en aquella habitación. El calor del sol le acariciaba la piel y le daba un agradable olor a su ropa.

Vio de reojo como, tímidamente, Bruce se sentaba en la tumbona de al lado.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Mejor después de este baño de sol.

Bruce se mordió el labio, pensando que Tony parecía una especie de girasol humanoide persiguiendo la luz. Sabía que el ánimo de Tony aún no estaba para bromas. Al menos no a su costa.

—Sabes que no teníamos otra opción.

—Lo sé.

—Moverte era un peligro, los únicos capaces de hacerlo sin arriesgarse eran Loki y Strange y ni ellos…

—Bruce —lo llamó, tomándolo de la mano—, lo sé. Me guste o no, lo sé.

Bruce suspiró y recostó la espalda en la tumbona. Tony le palmeó la mano antes de soltarle.

—Hoy has tenido las pruebas, ¿no? Que estés aquí indica que las cosas van mejor.

—Tengo que permanecer en reposo, pero sí, al menos puedo rondar por la casa sin que nadie me haga un placaje.

—Los embarazos no son nada fáciles.

—Y quien diga lo contrario, miente —gruñó Tony.

Hasta las cosas más tontas parecían sumarse para hacerle la espera aún más molesta. Ya había sido difícil lidiar con las náuseas, que habían ido repitiéndose casi cada mañana, y con la incomodez constante. También tenía que empezar a lidiar con los ardores que le sorprendían cada dos por tres. Sabía que se debía a un síntoma habitual en los embarazos, el reflujo gastroesofágico le había dicho Strange, pero eso no lo hacía más agradable.

—Bruce… —lo llamó, decidido a centrarse en otra cosa—. ¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté?

—¿La de Sigrún y Helgi?

—No puedo evitar empatizar con ellos.

Bruce giró el rostro para buscar su mirada, pero Tony mantuvo la vista fija en la vegetación a su alrededor.

—Lo sé, no debería. Pero lo de Sigrún… Brynhildr dice que solo se encapricaron, ¿pero quién en su sano juicio se enfrenta a todo Asgard solo por un capricho?

—¿Crees que se querían? No sería la primera vez que la lujuria sirve de excusa para hacer sonar las trompetas de guerra.

—Se enamoraron, Bruce. Se enfrentó a su propio hermano para que Helgi y ella fueran libres…

—Pero eso no cambia que intenten matarte, Tony. Aunque sea verdad.

—A mí no me matarán, no en principio, pero a Steve sí. A Spider-Woman también. Y si este bebé resulta alfa… No les tendré compasión si tratan de arrebatarme a los míos.

Tony sintió cómo la mano de Bruce rodeaba la suya, dándole su apoyo.

—Pelearemos con todas nuestras armas, Tony. No tendrás que estar al frente.

—Sabes que tendré que estarlo. Guste o no, soy un vengador. Defenderé a la Tierra y a mi familia de cualquier amenaza. Y no contamos con suficientes personas para que me limite a ejercer de asesor.

Bruce quería negarle eso, algo podrían ingeniar, como si Hulk tenía que armar una fiesta en Nueva York para conseguir evitar que Tony estuviera cerca del fuego. Pero sabía que daba igual lo que dijera. Solo frenaría a Tony con acciones, no con palabras.

—Lo que me ha hecho pensar todo esto es que… ¿Qué tanta verdad nos han dicho Freyja y Brynhildr sobre todo esto?

—¿Crees que nos están mintiendo?

—Creo que solo nos están contando su orgullosa visión de la historia.

—Si es así, tendrás que andarte con pies de plomo ante todas las decisiones que tomes según sus órdenes.

—No acataré ninguna orden. Defenderé a mi familia e idearé un plan según mis convicciones. No permitiré que sus deseos divinos me aten como a un juguete.

—¿Y cuál es la siguiente fase de tu plan?

—Ya le comuniqué a Peps la decisión que tomamos sobre la mudanza. Hará todos los preparativos para que podamos mudarnos a Irlanda la semana que viene. No quiere hacer mucho ruido con una gran puesta a punto para no llamar la atención. Sobre todo la de los Vengadores…

Durante aquella semana, Tony había querido más de una ver coger las sábanas de su cuarto y fabricar una cuerda que le permitiera salir de su habitación en busca de un laboratorio que le permitiera hacer algo productivo. Una de las pocas cosas que se lo había impedido había sido observar los movimientos de los Vengadores. Había permanecido horas observando las grabaciones de las cámaras de seguridad del complejo. Aunque había sido inútil.

Steve había cesado en su intento de usar las cámaras como aproximación, como muestra de una posible conexión pacífica con Tony. Había dejado de esperar que fuera él quien se aproximara y había comenzado la búsqueda. Tenía pocos retazos de él y cuando al fin lograba verlo siempre estaba tenso, estoico y, sobre todo, muy preocupado. Si Steve se había desvivido por encontrar a Barnes cuando lo habían obligado a ser el Soldado de Invierno, Tony sabía que nada lo detendría en encontrarlo a él sabiendo que estaba en peligro.

—Así que en una semana le diremos adiós a los cálidos cielos de Wakanda y…

—Nos encontraremos con los húmedos nubarrones de Irlanda.

Tony ni siquiera pudo lamentarse ante la idea que esto le producía cuando una de las alertas de Viernes resonó en todos los dispositivos.

—Protocolo de emergencia. Benjamín en pañales se encuentra en rango de peligro.

La robótica voz de Viernes no hizo que la información fuera más tranquilizadora.

—¡VIERNES! ¡Muestra los datos!

Velozmente, Viernes le mostró las cámaras de seguridad de las calles de Nueva York. Y no fue difícil ver a Spider-Woman luchando contra un grupo de nueve valquirias furiosas a los pies del Empire State. Entre la marabunta de ocho cabezas rubias prolijamente trenzadas, destacaba una morena alta y fuerte con los cabellos rizados recogidos en unas desordenadas trenzas.

Spider-Woman trataba de ascender la lucha a las alturas, en un intento de conseguir espacio entre sus enemigas y alejarse de los transeúntes, pero las valquirias no la dejaban escapar. Apenas pudo ver a un hombre vestido de cuero rojo y negro que parecía pelear a su lado, no había más ayuda.

—¡STRANGE! —gritó, entrando en la sala de estar a toda velocidad, seguido por Bruce.

Justo en ese momento vio cómo Strange empezaba a conjurar un portal y todos aparecían en la habitación por su grito.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Loki.

—Todo está controlado —afirmó Strange— Won me ha dado el aviso y ya está de camino. Yo iré a equilibrar las fuerzas.

—Yo voy.

—No estás en condiciones de ir a ningún lado —dijo Bruce—, apenas acabas de levantarte de la cama.

—No vas a ir y cada minuto que pases insistiendo será peor para ella —gruñó Loki.

—¡La están masacrando! —gritó Tony, mostrándoles el vídeo de las cámaras de seguridad—. Y di mi palabra de que la protegería, ¡así que no me obligues a apartarte!

—Irá —dijo Brynhildr, estrechando los ojos al contemplar la imagen de las valquirias de la grabación—, podrá crear una buena línea defensiva sin entrar directamente en el frente.

—¡¿Pero qué estás…?! —gritó Loki en frustración,

—Puede que tú no las reconozcas, pero yo sí. Ese es el Comando de las Aulladoras, el grupo de cazadoras de Sigrún. El par de hechiceros no podrá con todas ellas.

—Vamos —dijo Tony, accionando su traje.

Strange suspiró y Loki maldijo, pero eso no cambió la decisión de ninguno de los presentes. Bruce apretó los puños, sabiendo que permitir que Tony participara en la pelea era un locura.

Strange conjuró el portal y todos lo atravesaron para encontrarse con una pesadilla de humo, destrucción y gritos.

—Stark —dijo Brynhildr al ponerse al frente del grupo—, asciende al cielo y mantén tus ataques desde el aire, en la retaguardia. Los demás, preparados.

Tony asintió, accionando los propulsores para ascender mientras todos preparaban sus armas. Lo que incluyó que Bruce volviera a hacer un pacto de paz con un viejo amigo y que rápidamente el color verde se adueñara de su piel y la ropa se rasgara en pedazos. Hulk gritó con furia liberada, llamando la atención de todo el mundo en la calle.

—¡GÜR! —gritó Brynhildr, alzando en alto su espada—. No eres digna de enfrentarte a una Alfa Prime.

La valquiria renegada de salvaje pelo oscuro y almendrados ojos castaños tenía acorralada a Spider-Woman gracias a la ayuda de cinco de sus compañeras, mientras las otras cuatro estaban centradas en Won y en el chico que Tony había visto en las grabaciones de seguridad. Pero ante el grito, se giró hacia ellos y se relamió los labios en un gesto de cínica repugnancia.

—Concédeme el honor —dijo Gür con petulancia antes de alzar su hacha y correr en dirección a Brynhildr, quien no se limitó a esperar y corrió hacia su encuentro.

Los metales chocaron y brillaron las chispas. Brynhildr esgrimía su espada con destreza, esquivando los rápidos movimientos de Gür. Su hacha cortaba el aire con un frío siseo mientras Brynhildr buscaba un resquicio por el que atacarla y desarmarla.

Hulk gritó y se lanzó hacia la pelea, siendo interceptado por una valquiria menuda, pero cuyos brazos parecían recoger la fuerza de los de Hulk. Chocaron mano a mano en un pulso tenso y violento que hizo vibrar la tierra y que sus pies se clavaran en el suelo. Hulk apretó los dientes, haciendo que las venas de su cuello se remarcaran. Hizo acopio de fuerzas para levantar a la valquiria por los aires, pero ella clavó firmemente los pies en el suelo y se limitó a atarlo con ella a la tierra. Hulk no se dio cuenta de que la valquiria lo estaba conteniendo a propósito para que no se inmiscuyera en el resto de la pelea.

Strange corrió hacia Won, que estaba siendo asediado por las dos valquirias y logró conjurar un hechizo que las lanzó por los aires, pero no fue suficiente para evitar que volvieran a la carga.

Loki trató de centrar sus energías en conjurar un escudo protector en torno a ellos cuando dos valquirias fueron corriendo hacia él al apreciar la magia. Apenas pudo hechizar sus cuchillos para envenenar sus hojas afiladas y moverse con agilidad para frenar los golpes.

Visión voló en rescate de Spider-Woman, pero se vio interceptado por una valquiria que trepó una farola para saltarle encima. Chocaron contra el suelo y la valquiria tomó una soga de seda para apresar su cuello y asfixiarle. Visión trató de cambiar la materia de su cuerpo para desembarazarse de ella, pero la soga encantada brilló y se lo impidió. Lo que redujo a Visión a usar su fuerza bruta para quitársela de encima, algo nada fácil pues parecía tener la fuerza de diez personas.

Tony veía la pelea y trataba de lanzar ataques defensivos desde el aire, aunque eran limitados porque estaban tan cerca unos de otros y se movían tan rápido que cualquiera de sus armas podía dañar a uno de sus aliados. Su atención se centró en la malherida Spider-Woman que seguía acorralada por una de las valquirias ahora que las demás se habían separado para atacar al resto del grupo. Tenía su cabello rubio y su piel clara manchados con la sangre de Spider-Woman, que cojeaba de una pierna ante el profundo corte de su muslo. La sangre le bañaba la pierna y humedecía el piso. Y la valquiria alzó su espada dispuesta a degollarla.

Tony descendió, dispuesto a alejar a la valquiria de ella, cuando una cadena de metal atrapó su pie y tiró de él hasta estrellarle con la tercera planta del Empire State. Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando tiró nuevamente de él y lo estampó contra el suelo. Solo pudo dirigir su mirada un segundo a SpiderWoman, que estaba a unos metros de él, temiendo con terror lo que podía haber sucedido en aquel abrir y cerrar de ojos.

La espada había atravesado la carne y estaba completamente bañada en sangre. Pero no de Spider-Woman. El chico había conseguido librarse de la valquiria que le acosaba para interponerse en el golpe de la otra y protegerla. La sangre bañó la máscara que cubría su rostro y la armadura de su torso antes de desplomarse sobre Spider-Woman.

—¡D! —gritó SpiderWoman—. ¡Deadpool! ¿¡Qué has hecho!?

—Todo estará bien, preciosa —logró decir Deadpool, tosiendo— nada que un poco de vaporub no cure.

La valquiria volvió a alzar la espada, dispuesta a cortarle la cabeza a Deadpool cuando Visión se interpuso, rompiendo la espada en añicos. Su antigua contrincante se mantenía colgada de las manos con su soga mágica en lo alto de la misma farola desde la que había saltado.

Tony se vio arrastrado por la cadena de metal que se mantenía en torno a su pierna. Viernes trataba de ejecutar los protocolos de eyección para separar las piezas y liberarle, pero la cadena estaba encantada y se lo impedía. Lo levantó en el aire y Tony vio como en su otro brazo levantaba una fuerte maza preparada para estrellarse contra su vientre y destruirlo todo. Tony llevó las manos adelante, tratando que los propulsores lo frenaran y le dieran los segundos suficientes para lanzarle un pequeño misil a la valquiria. Pero no tuvo tiempo ni oportunidad.

La magia de la cadena parecía estar neutralizando pieza a pieza de su armadura, volviéndola inservible. Tony solo esperó que fuera lo suficientemente maciza para protegerle del golpe. Pero una figura apareció de repente, deteniendo la maza de la valquiria con una mano y cogiendo a Tony antes de que se diera de lleno contra ellos.

Tony jadeó al ver brillar la mano que sostenía con dureza la maza. Jamás podría confundir el brazo metálico de James Barnes.

Una cadena de rayos rasgó la tierra y logró paralizar a la mayoría de las Aulladoras, y un escudo consiguió derribarlas y dejarlas inconscientes en el suelo. Todo el equipo estaba allí, liderados por unos Alfas Prime muy cabreados.

 **Lunes, 29 de octubre de 2018**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Cuarenta y ocho capítulos y, ¡por fin!, tenemos el reencuentro. Lo sé, lo sé, no han hablado. Pero que están al fin todos en el mismo sitio es una realidad. Estoy segura de que más de uno pensó que era Steve el que había detenido a la loca del mazo en lugar de Bucky. No me odien por eso, ¿vale? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Este capítulo ha sido muy difícil de escribir. No solo porque tiene una escena de acción, que también. Los que han leído un par de stonys míos saben que soy más de historia romanticursi que de batallas. Pero también porque había mucha gente dándose leñes y ninguno se iba a quedar parado como un monigote, así que... En fin, creo que algo decente ha salido en esa escena después de todo JAJAJAJAJAJAJ

 **misere wolfgang** , Odín es un dolor en el culo, no te lo voy a negar. Todo el tema de Thor, Loki, Sigrún y demás... Bueno, ya les traeré novedades más adelante.

 **Juvia Agreste** , ¿tú que crees? JAJAJAJAJA

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , me guardo los spoilers para mí.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	52. Capítulo 49

**Capítulo 49**

Tony había tramado muchos planes locos a lo largo de su vida, sobre todo desde que ciertos dioses asgardianos habían decidido jugar al vudú con él y con Rogers. Pero ninguno de ellos había terminado en el desastre en el que estaban metidos. Ni en sus más locas noches de insomnio, aquellas horribles en las que mil destinos inciertos pasaban por su mente y él se imaginaba qué podría hacer en esa situación, se había imaginado un panorama como aquel.

Thor, impulsado por toda su rabia y el deseo de proteger a Loki, había lanzado el martillo cargado de los mayores rayos que había provocado en toda su vida. Junto al escudo del capitán, que simpatizaba con sus sentimientos buscando con la mirada a Tony, fue suficiente para dejar inconscientes a todas las valquirias, aunque si hubieran sido mortales comunes habrían caído fulminadas al instante.

Las cuatro primeras plantas del Empire State estaban arruinadas. Los paneles de piedra caliza que recubrían las paredes del edificio se habían agrietado y caído contra la calzada destruida. Podía verse tras de sí el acero de la estructura, abollado. La gente se había alejado de los cristales rotos de las ventanas y aunque lo más seguro en caso de derrumbe habría sido que evacuaran el edificio, solo unos pocos se aventuraron a tomar las salidas de emergencia de la parte trasera del rascacielos. Muchos se mantuvieron aterrados, observando con temor la pelea que sucedía bajo sus pies.

Pero cualquier reflexión sobre aquella pesadilla se interrumpió al ver a Steve. Lucía más decidido y cabreado de lo que lo había visto nunca. Aunque por la manera en que recogía el nuevo escudo que él le había regalado tuvo la impresión de que ninguna de esas emociones iba relacionadas con él, al menos no directamente.

No pudo sino sentir orgullo al ver lo bien que le quedaba el nuevo traje. Los colores azul marino, rojo y blanco predominaban, como no podía ser de otra manera en el hombre de las estrellas. Dos franjas de cuero rojas caían desde el interior de sus hombreras hasta su cinturón, pasando por sus costados. Los pantalones azules se amoldaban a sus piernas tan bien que para el incauto podían parecer como los antiguos trajes de algodón que Steve había llevado en sus espectáculos para vender bonos. Pero bastaba tratar de atravesar el cuero con un cuchillo para saber que no sería tan fácil dañar la piel que había debajo con semejante protección. Aunque Steve no fuera a permitir que lo atacaran dos veces sin defenderse. Los protectores del pecho y los hombros estaban recubiertos de un cuero azul especial, escamado en forma de triángulo, rodeando la estrella de vibranium que brillaba ferozmente en su pecho con la luz del sol. Tony jamás lo admitiría, pero había usado parte de un antiguo prototipo de su reactor arc en esa estrella. El brillante escudo rojo, blanco y azul que portaba en su muñeca, anclado a la muñequera metálica del traje, brillaba con la fortaleza del vibranium y del núcleo de reactor arc que había en el centro de su estrella, creando una segunda capa defensiva en el escudo.

Steve lucía poderoso, fuerte e invencible, tal y como Tony hacía esperado que estuviera cuando diseñó su traje y su nuevo escudo. Tony temió que, tal y como estaban las cosas, jamás usara lo que había preparado para él y dejado en su habitación aquel día que había regresado al complejo. Se sintió llenó de una extraña satisfacción ante eso y el sentimiento se volvió aún más confuso cuando Steve cruzó su mirada con la suya.

Tras dos segundos de inmovilidad, el semblante fiero de Steve desapareció, dando paso a un inquieto sosiego. Las líneas entre sus cejas y la firmeza de sus labios mantenían en él un semblante serio, pero gracias a las cámaras de su traje pudo ver con claridad la expresividad de los ojos de Steve. Tony se preguntó si se sentiría más tranquilo escuchando su voz, viéndole directamente la cara en lugar de la cobertura de metal que era su armadura.

El hechizo entre los dos se rompió cuando Hulk, aprovechando que la valquiria con la que peleaba se había distraído con la intromisión de los dos Alfas Prime, la alzó en peso por encima de su cabeza y la estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo. Atravesó varias capas de pavimento, llegando hasta la tierra seca.

El impacto hizo temblar la tierra y estremecer los edificios. La gente que aún se encontraba aterrada en el interior del Empire State gritó al sentir la vibración en el edificio. Tony despertó, descubriendo que Barnes aún mantenía un agarre defensivo sobre él, como si esperara que en cualquier momento una de las valquirias que había caído desmayada al suelo recobrara el sentido y fuera a por él.

Tony se desembarazó de Barnes mientras revisaba con ayuda de Viernes el estado del edificio. No caería a no ser que recibiera otro impacto de gran magnitud, pero viendo de reojo como Brynhildr y Gür seguían peleando, sabía que no podía asegurar que nada así pasaría.

—Viernes, querida, necesito que pongas en marcha los bots para asegurar la estabilidad del edificio y que ayudes a evacuarlo. Utiliza todos los trajes disponibles en el Complejo para llevar a todo el mundo por las salidas más seguras.

Mientras Tony observaba a través del panel derecho de su visor el estado de la orden que le había indicado a Viernes, observó como otros Vengadores y uno de los hechiceros pensaban lo mismo que él. Strange realizó un hechizo sobre las valquirias renegadas para impedir que, en caso de que recobraran el conocimiento, apoyaran a Gür. El conflicto entre Gür y Brynhildr no iba a resolverse rápido, pero fue obvio para todos, incluso aquellos que no conocían a Brynhildr, que no aceptaría ninguna ayuda.

Pese a las rencillas y las heridas aún existentes, se organizaron para trabajar juntos de manera automática. Thor, Visión, Tony y Wanda responsabilizándose de las plantas altas mientras que los demás ayudaban a salir a los que se encontraban en las cuatro plantas inferiores. Hulk y Won se encargaron de mantener estable el edificio por la fuerza y las artes místicas.

Tony descubrió, de manera ausente, que Loki había desaparecido.

Mientras los demás se apoyaban unos a otros para sacar a los ciudadanos del edificio, la batalla entre Gür y Brynhildr continuó.

Gür intentó atacar con su arma desde abajo. Brynhildr alzó su espada para frenar el golpe y Gür aprovechó la oportunidad para estrellar su guantelete cubierto de pinchos con el costado de Brynhildr. El golpe fue tan fuerte que logró reventarle la armadura y desmigajarla en partes diminutas.

Gür giró su arma para tratar de desarmarla. Brynhildr cuadró su postura, tratando de preveer los movimientos veloces de su contrincante. Hizo una finta rápida, pero Gür le aplastó nuevamente el costado de un filoso puñetazo. Sin la protección de la armadura, el guantelete fácilmente atravesó la piel. Brilló la sangre y el crujido de unas costillas rotas resonaron en el cuerpo de Bryhildr. Ella se mantuvo firme pese al dolor, pero Gür ya daba la pelea por ganada. Gür tenía más fuerza y altura de Brynhilrd, y aunque como espadachina Brynhildr contaba con más experiencia y habilidades, Gür había aprendido de sus cicatrices en batalla y había sabido superar a Brynhildr a través del juego sucio.

Brynhildr predecía que el siguiente golpe bien podía ser el que acabara con ella, pero sabía que en caso de que eso sucediera se llevaría a Gür con ella. Por eso se preparó para realizar una arriesgada maniobra con la espada que cortaría profundamente la yugular de Gür cuando el martillo de Thor la golpeó.

Tony no había sido el único que se había dado cuenta de la desaparición de Loki. Thor se sentía angustiado, preocupado e ignorado. Y descargó su furia con la valquiria que había perseguido a Loki hasta la saciedad.

Brynhildr clavó su mirada penetrante en Thor, obviando la forma en que Gür caía desplomada contra el suelo y el martillo regresaba a la mano de Thor. Las pocas personas que conocieran a Brynhildr sabrían leer, en su expresión muda y fría como la piedra, que estaba enfadada. Jamás recibía ayuda en una pelea, su honor de valquiria la insuflaba a batallar hasta el final.

Todas las valquirias acabaron fuera de combate, salvo la que había fallecido a manos de Hulk al romperse la cabeza y parte de la columna en su furioso impacto contra el suelo.

Cuando las armaduras, controladas por Viernes, llegaron a escena, Tony se permitió regresar al suelo para aterrizar junto a Spider-Woman y Deadpool. Con la peor parte de la batalla superada y casi todas las personas del Empire State evacuadas, las defensas y la adrenalina de Tony comenzaron a descender.

La adrenalina dio paso al dolor y Tony tuvo la impresión de que su cuerpo estaba recuperando la capacidad de sentir que se había obligado a olvidar durante aquel conflicto con las valquirias. Por primera vez, se dio cuenta de las alertas que presentaba su cuerpo.

Descubrió que Strange le lanzaba una mirada furtiva, como si estuviera detectando su repentino estado de preocupación, cuando se puso a su lado. El hechicero estaba dándoles asistencia médica.

Abrió la armadura para poder estar cara a cara con Spider-Woman. Sin el soporte fiel que le aportaba su traje, trastabilló en último momento. Sintió la capa de Strange en torno a su cuello, impidiéndole caer y manteniéndole erguido y ligero.

— ¿Cómo se encuentran? —preguntó Tony a Strange, aunque no esperó respuesta—. Viernes, trae aquí un quinjet con departamento médico, urgente.

Strange tampoco se paró a responderle, demasiado centrado en realizar un hechizo de evaluación sobre Spider-Woman y Deadpool. Incluso sin magia, era evidente que quien más ayuda necesitaba era Deadpool, que tenía el torso perforado de un lado al otro. Pero antes de que pudiera conjurar nada más que permitiera encantar la herida y evitar que siguiera perdiendo sangre, ésta comenzó a cerrarse rápidamente por sí sola. Strange no pudo evitar la expresión de sopor en su rostro, pese a que estaba acostumbrado a mantener la expresión de poker incluso en las circunstancias más inexplicables.

—Esto no lo has hecho tú —afirmó Tony, leyendo con claridad la expresión de Strange.

—Es uno de sus superpoderes —aclaró Spider-Woman, retomando nuevamente la respiración tranquila al ver que lo peor había pasado.

—Vamos a tener que hablar de esos superpoderes… —afirmó Tony, observándolos suspicazmente—. ¿Cómo era que te llamabas?

—Puedes llamarme _daddy,_ mister millonetis —se presentó Deadpool con sorna, pese a que su voz se escuchaba cansada.

Tony enarcó una ceja ante la presentación.

—Podría ser encantador llamarte _Santa Daddy_ , pero me temo que el único que tiene edad de ser el padre de alguien en este grupo soy yo —afirmó Tony que había visto a través de los análisis de Viernes sobre su voz y estructura que apenas podría ser un chico entre dieciséis y veintidós años—. Bueno, y el Merlín aquí presente.

—Se llama Deadpool —atajó Spider-Woman, demasiado cansada para aguantar cualquier discusión que pudiera surgir entre ellos tres.

Tony entrecerró los ojos al redirigir la mirada a Deadpool, sabiendo que ese nombre le era familiar. Se sacudió la cuestión de la mente, sabiendo que la duda tendría que esperar a después. Esa idea cobró fuerza al ver que la sangre seguía corriendo por la herida de Spider-Woman. Su traje rojo y amarillo estaba hecho pedazos y la sangre bañaba los retazos de piel al descubierto y el suelo bajo ella.

—Tenemos que hacerle un torniquete —dijo Tony—, tenemos que frenar la hemorragia hasta que llegue el quinjet.

—Podemos hacer algo parecido.

Aunque Strange, al hacer la lectura mágica sobre ellos dos, se percató que de seres humanos comunes tenían poco, la herida era profunda y severa; le preocupaba principalmente la cantidad de sangre que estaba perdiendo.

Con sus manos, conjuró un hechizo que realizó un lazo mágico en las venas y las arterias de su pierna, haciendo presión para ralentizar el flujo de sangre.

—¿Qué son esos mandalas brillantes que le estás echando a mi amiga encima? —preguntó Deadpool.

Tony se mordió el interior de la mejilla para contener la carcajada. Se habría reído a carcajada batiente si no fuera porque esos _mandalas brillantes_ les había salvado la vida a su bebé y a él.

—Sea lo que sea, funciona —dijo Spider-Woman, haciéndole callar.

Tony observó a Strange continuar con el proceso, realizando curas por encima de la herida para frenar el riego de sangre desde el exterior.

De vez en cuando, Tony notaba la mirada de Steve clavada en él y a veces su mirada castaña se encontraba con la suya. Era complicado leer las emociones de los ojos de Steve, pero ambos apenas aguantaban un segundo manteniendo la mirada, sabiéndose conscientes de la importancia de poner nuevamente la situación bajo control antes de lidiar con problemas personales.

Mientras ellos permanecían junto a Spider-Woman y Deadpool, los demás inmovilizaron la las valquirias inconscientes con esposas de vibranium, preparándose para poder trasladarlas al área de seguridad del Complejo Vengadores en el quinjet que los había llevado hasta allí. De manera incómoda, puesto que solo la conocía Thor y ésta se alejaba de él como si apestara, Brynhildr se sumó al grupo en silencio.

Natasha estaba junto a Bruce, sin decir palabra, esperando a que volviera a la normalidad para tenderle la manta que tenía en sus manos. Won permanecía minimizando los daños provocados en la zona. Aún con todo, Tony sabía que todas las reparaciones del Empire State y la calzada recaerían en el fondo del equipo, porque no había seguro que cubriera algo así, lo que significaba que tendría que pagarlo él. Sabía que esa certeza le iba a dar quebraderos de cabeza más adelante.

Cuando todas las valquirias estuvieron a bordo, el quinjet médico tripulado por Viernes aterrizó junto a ellos.

Tony convocó su traje y hizo que las piernas de la armadura se armaran sobre Deadpool y los brazos sobre Spider-Woman, de manera que pudieran flotar hasta el quinjet sin moverse.

Tony cruzó por última vez la mirada con la de Steve, sabiendo que viajarían separados y no se verían hasta que las revisiones de Spider-Woman y Deadpool se hubieran completado. Tony tenía la impresión de que esos dos intentarían escapar si los dejaba solos. Tony caminó junto a ellos hacia el quinjet, tratando de omitir el malestar sordo que le dominaba el cuerpo.

Dos horas más tarde, Spider-Woman ya estaba hospitalizada, con todas las pruebas realizadas a velocidad récord, y Deadpool cuidando de ella. Era una situación desconcertante, puesto que Tony se habría imaginado que, contemplando la gravedad de las heridas, la situación sería al revés.

Pero Deadpool había logrado recuperarse a una velocidad inimaginable. Ni siquiera había visto a Steve o a Thor curarse tan rápido. Sabía que Bruce no podría creérselo cuando se lo contara, casi podía imaginar su deseo inmediato por conocer a Deadpool.

Spider-Woman, en cambio, aunque tenía una capacidad de recuperación superior a la media por su calidad de Alfa Prime, aún seguía herida y con necesidad de aguardar cama. Aunque la pierna no se le había roto, la valquiria había logrado astillarle el fémur y el corte era lo suficiente profundo para que costase un tiempo sanar.

Tony salió de la habitación, dejando a Spider-Woman descansar bajo la vigilia de Deadpool. Sabía que aquella conversación no podía evitarla más, aunque se sintiera agotado, con cada músculo de su cuerpo tirante y un malestar que le dificultaba respirar. Sentía un calor agobiante que crecía paulatinamente y que no entendía. Strange lo siguió en silencio y Tony se preguntó si se había convertido en su sombra porque estaba detectando esos síntomas negativos en él. La mirada sagaz que tenía clavada en su nuca le dio la razón.

Antes de llegar a la habitación, Tony escuchó el sonido apagado de muchas voces hablando en voz baja. Todos sonaban tan cansados como se sentía él mismo. Al entrar en la sala común, Tony tardó un segundo en tener todas las miradas clavadas en él. En otro momento le habría parecido divertido y habría sido imposible no hacer un broma al respecto. Pero se olvidó del silencio que inundó la sala, buscando automáticamente unos conocidos ojos azules que en esas dos horas había estado rememorando sin parar.

Steve soltó suavemente el aire que contenía por sus labios apenas separados, aunque no pudo evitar que su respiración se agitara un poco al final. El perfume de Tony era diez veces más fuerte que el que había sentido en la mansión de la isla, le producía una sensación tan hermosa que tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por contener las ganas de llorar.

Tony solo podía centrarse en Steve, todo a su alrededor pareció oscurecerse. Solo estaba él y la realidad de que ambos sabían la verdad y de que había llegado el momento de hablarlo. Tony dio un paso adelante y Steve apretó la mandíbula, tratando de hacer acopio de valor.

Entonces, la oscuridad que ante los ojos de Tony había aislado a Steve, lo hizo desaparecer. Apenas tuvo un segundo para respirar antes de que el calor y la oscuridad lo tragaran a él también.

Tony cayó sobre los rápidos brazos de Strange, sin ser consciente de cómo todos gritaron su nombre al verle perder el conocimiento, y un desaparecido amigo de ojos rojos regresaba a él para protegerle.

 _Martes, 20 de noviembre de 2018_

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

La idea era publicar este capítulo ayer, pero había un par de detalles que no terminaban de convencerme y..., bueno, ya saben las dudas que me generan los capítulos que contienen un poco de acción, así que preferí postergarlo hasta hoy.

Pensaba ubicar la conversación en este capítulo, pero me lie a describir la batalla y me salió un capítulo muy largo. Así que van a tener que esperar un poquito más, pero al menos ya ha habido interacción muda entre ellos. Yo tengo sentimientos encontrados con esto, me da curiosidad saber qué sensación les ha dejado a ustedes.

 **misere wolfgang** , ¿ _llegó papa cabronas_? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA ¡Buenísimo! Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado. Espero haber resuelto algunas de tus preguntas en este capítulo. Las que quedan, bueno, tendrás respuesta pronto.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , no sé si tienes que preocuparte por Loki, ya ves que el tío hace lo que le sale de la inspiración divina JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , los comentarios que me puedas dejar me hacen muy feliz, no te preocupes.

 **Kaeru** , ¡gracias a ti por leer!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	53. Capítulo 50

**Capítulo 50**

Thor observó el cielo plagado de estrellas, preguntándose por qué Midgard siempre parecía producirle las experiencias más extremas. Había conocido a grandes personas, hecho buenos amigos, y descubierto cosas de sí mismo que le habían abierto miles de puertas. Pero también había vivido las mayores pesadillas de toda su vida y perdido a algunos de los que consideraba una parte más de sí mismo, de su corazón. Había perdido a Loki.

Él realmente quería que las cosas fueran como antes, volver a reír juntos mientras sentían la brisa de Asgard en sus caras; regresar a aquel tiempo en el que se aventuraban juntos, sin dudas en la lealtad del otro, en una misión cada vez más loca que la anterior… Incluso añoraba esos días en los que Loki se ponía insidioso y le gastaba bromas sin parar, riéndose a su costa y ganándose el honor de ser _el dios de las travesuras_. Él realmente se había ganado ese título, reconoció Thor con una diversión amarga.

En esa época, sus artimañas aún le resultaban divertidas aunque luego él terminara con un ojo morado, corriendo desnudo por el hall del palacio o con un mordisco de serpiente en el brazo. Sin embargo, llegó un punto en el que las bromas, incluso las más peligrosas, dejaron de serlo.

Antes de que se viera obligado a perseguir la pista de Loki por los nueve mundos, Thor había pensado que la ruptura entre Loki y él se había producido cuando Loki lo traicionó, encerrándole en Midgard. Pero en esos meses, Thor había realizado su misión en soledad y el silencio le dio mucho espacio para pensar.

Recordó el momento en que Loki dejó de tomar su mano mientras corrían por el castillo siendo unos niños.

Recordó cuando dejó de presentarle pelea, aquella actitud amistosa con la que ellos entrenaban con sus espadas de madera.

Recordó el día que Loki, que siempre había permanecido a su lado como su hermano, como un igual, empezó a ir un paso por detrás suyo.

El día en que Thor, entrando en una temprana pubertad, comenzó a segregar las poderosas hormonas que lo identificaban como un auténtico Alfa Prime. Thor se sintió poderoso y adulto por ello, su padre adoraba cada vez que su hijo desprendía poder y fuerza y todo lugar se inundaba con su esencia. Y siempre había hecho un gran despliegue junto a Loki, quería que estuviera orgulloso de él, que se sintiera seguro y protegido a su lado.

En todo ese tiempo, había sido incapaz de descubrir que Loki no se había sentido seguro a su lado, sino acorralado. Que el momento en que soltó su mano, que dio un paso hacia atrás para alejarse de él, fue porque Thor le daba miedo.

Thor cerró los ojos con fuerza, estremeciéndose por lo dolorosa que le parecía la idea y horrorizado por la posibilidad de haberle hecho daño por ello, que fuera culpa suya que Loki hubiera creado murallas tan altas a su alrededor. ¿Pero cómo iba a pensar él siquiera en esa posibilidad? ¿Cómo iba él a imaginar que Loki podía pensar que le haría daño? Cuando Loki era… Loki era todo.

Era su hermano, su mejor amigo y, aunque jamás se lo admitiría a nadie, su primer amor. Aún podía recordar aquel día, cientos de años atrás, en que se había sentado junto a un pequeño Loki en el pasto mientras los adultos disfrutaban de una competición de lanzamiento de hacha. A Thor le encantaban esas competiciones, despertaban su adrenalina y le hacían proclamar gritos de emoción, pero desde niño había tenido claro que le gustaba mucho más estar junto a Loki que se sentía incómodo en los lugares muy ruidosos.

Se acomodó junto a él y Loki le pidió, de esa forma tan exigente que tenía desde que llevaba pañales, que le hiciera una diadema de flores. Thor no se quejó, porque mientras lo hacía Loki se inventaba magníficas historias de bravos guerreros que ganaban mil batallas y de valquirias capaces de plantarles cara a los mayores monstruos para demostrar su valía. Y cuando le puso la diadema sobre la cabeza, Thor se juró que jamás había existido alguien tan precioso como Loki lo era para él. Incluso en su corazón infantil lo sabía. Y se quedaba dormido a su lado, con el suave olor de Loki que siempre asoció a su hogar.

Pensar que había sido su madre la que le había revelado todo… Que la llegada de su pubertad había alterado a Loki porque Odín se había pasado toda su infancia llenándole la cabeza de un cuento horrible de sumisión y menosprecio, que el mismo día en que Thor dio indicios de sus primeras emisiones como adulto alfa prime, Odín le había recordado a Loki ese cuento espantoso, advirtiéndole que sería a Thor a quien tendría que servir.

Thor deseó vomitar. Y no pudo evitar llorar.

Su madre apenas había podido consolarle, rota como estaba ella también. Thor había crecido con la idea de que Loki era parte de él, de la misma forma en que él formaba parte de Loki. Era su hogar. Eran felices. Thor en ese momento no sabía nada de enlaces destinados, ni qué significaba realmente ser alguien perteneciente a los Alfa Prime. Pero le horrorizó pensar que esa conexión que tenían había sido empañada de esa manera por su propio padre.

Perseguía a Loki porque no quería que se hiciera más daño, empeñado como parecía estar en arriesgarse en planes cada vez más locos y plagados de autodesprecio. Pero ya no sabía cómo alcanzarle sin asustarle, sin cometer un paso en falso que acabara haciendo aún más daño a Loki. Las miradas que habían cruzado en el salón, cuando Tony se había desmayado y él había aparecido de la nada para atenderlo, no eran más que un triste recordatorio de ello.

Escuchó pasos a su lado y dirigió su mirada al recién llegado, encontrándose con Steve que caminaba en su dirección. Tenía un rostro tan agrio como el del propio Thor. En silencio, Thor se hizo a un lado, dejando parte del muro de cemento encalado libre para que Steve se sentara junto a él.

—¿Hay noticias?

Steve negó, soltando un suspiro agotado.

—Nada. Y toda el ala de Tony está completamente bloqueada. Viernes ha establecido un protocolo de emergencia para mantener la seguridad de Tony mientras Bruce y los demás le ayudan.

Steve sabía que Bruce, Visión y Viernes protegerían a Tony de todo y de todos, pero eso no impedía que dudara de la colaboración de Loki en el proceso. Si no fuera porque ya sabía de su presencia junto a Tony antes, habría derribado las puertas con tal de llegar hasta Tony y alejar a Loki de él. Pero sabía que tenía que confiar en el criterio de Tony.

—Él no le hará daño —dijo Thor, intuyendo los pensamientos de Steve—. Sentí su magia en Tony.

—No sé si eso debería alegrarme —dijo Steve, recordando lo que Loki era capaz de destruir solo con chasquear los dedos.

—No, hablo de su magia de verdad, la buena. La que usaba para cubrirme las espaldas cuando estábamos en una batalla, con la que conjuraba hechizos sanadores para hacer desaparecer mis heridas… Hacía mucho que no sentía rastro de esos hechizos, pero no he olvidado la huella que dejan. Loki está protegiendo a Tony.

Y la certeza de que, sin importar la razón que lo había guiado a ello, Loki estuviera cuidando a su manera de alguien más aliviaba un poco el corazón de Thor. Le recordaba que el precisado corazón de Loki seguía ahí, aunque se empeñara en rodearlo de las más horribles espinas.

Steve, en cambio, deseaba con todo su corazón que Thor tuviera razón y que todos estuvieran poniendo todo su esfuerzo en salvar la vida de Tony y de su bebé.

Steve se restregó la frente, frustrado. La idea de que Tony y él fueran a tener un bebé aún le resultaba desconcertante. Lo era tanto que aún no había sido capaz de organizar correctamente sus sentimientos. Lo máximo que había podido hacer con ellos había sido aparcarlos y darle prioridad a la acción. Evitar que Tony siguiera en un desprotegido estado de huída para que su manada construyera a su alrededor unas defensas sólidas ante lo que fuera que eran esas mujeres que Thor había denominado valquirias renegadas.

Thor puso la palma de su mano en el hombro de Steve y le dio un apretón en señal de camaradería. Steve lo miró, contemplando la comprensiva mirada de Thor.

—Estás enfadado —dijo Thor, contemplando las líneas serias del rostro de Steve—. Y cansado.

—No estoy enfadado —terció Steve, pero su propio cuerpo le refutó sus palabras al sentir el dolor que le producía la tensión de su espalda—. Es posible que sí, pero eso no es lo importante.

—Lo es si quieres hablar con Tony después —dijo Thor con voz compasiva.

La experiencia hablaba por él. Las duras palabras que habían compartido Loki y él en las últimas peleas habían pasado factura en su relación. Se habían hecho daño el uno al otro y la confianza se había visto maltrecha. Thor sabía bien el poder que tenían las palabras.

—Estoy enfadado —admitió Steve—, estoy tan enfadado que siento que me arde el pecho. Es devastador y me vuelve un completo estúpido, ¡odio esta sensación! Pero no puedo quitármela de encima al saber que más allá de que Tony se fue sin preocuparse por nada ni por nadie, me ocultó algo tan grande… ¿¡No tenía derecho a saberlo!?

Thor esperó pacientemente, dejando que Steve sacara aquello que lo había estado envenenando por dentro y que sospechaba que en compañía de los demás no había podido decir. Porque dependían mucho de Steve y de su figura como líder. Y Thor sospechaba que la imagen que Steve tuviera sobre Tony y toda la polémica que había podría influenciar en cómo respondería al omega el resto de la manada. Thor lo sabía porque lo había vivido, recordaba amargamente cómo había influenciado sin saberlo a sus amigos con respecto a Loki, cómo había afectado que hablara sin pensar.

—Pero… Más allá de esto, estoy asustado. No tengo forma de saber cómo están ahí dentro, ante cualquier pregunta Viernes indica que es información clasificada y no hay manera de aproximarse al perímetro.

Steve dirigió la mirada al cielo. Le brillaban los ojos y tenía las pestañas húmedas. Las líneas de su rostro permanecían igual de rígidas, pero esa vez Thor pudo ver que oculta tras esa estoica máscara de agria seriedad estaba una pena enorme que estaba asfixiando a su amigo.

—Dios mío, tú le viste ahí dentro. Se desplomó sin previo aviso y se puso tan pálido… Jamás lo había visto así, su piel era casi traslúcida —Steve apretó tan fuerte sus manos en puños que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos y, pese a su entereza, los nervios y la preocupación le estaban atenazando el cuerpo—. ¿Y si algo les pasa? ¿Y si les he fallado?

Thor iba a añadir algo, pero entonces Steve se sacudió como si un rayo le hubiera impactado en el pecho. Miraba al frente con detenimiento, pese a que a los ojos de Thor no había nada; y prestaba atención con quietud, como si estuviera escuchando algo de suma importancia, pese a que a oídos de Thor allí no había mayor sonido que el de una gentil brisa moviendo la vegetación de los jardines y ellos dos. Pero al ver la forma en que Steve se llevaba inconscientemente la mano al pecho, Thor no necesitó más.

—Él está bien —aseguró Thor—. Ve con él.

Steve no esperó más, se levantó de un salto del muro y salió corriendo por los jardines, adentrándose al campo de entrenamiento exterior para llegar a la puerta de acceso del ala de Tony.

Thor lo observó marcharse con una pequeña sonrisa, aliviado de que las cosas comenzaran a coger buen rumbo. Y sospechaba que por la mano de un querido dios. Estaba tan contento por ello, que permaneció ajeno a los ojos verdes que lo observaban desde la distancia.

 **Miércoles, 28 de noviembre de 2018**

 **¡Gracias por leer! Recordad que publico cositas especiales en Twitter, Facebook e Instagram**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Lo sé, lo sé, estoy publicando a miércoles en lugar de a lunes, pese a que el capítulo ya estaba listo el lunes. En mi defensa diré que estoy de vacaciones y me olvidé hasta del día que era. Me convertí en un oso hibernando, prácticamente.

Yo misma dije que el capítulo 50 sería la tan esperada conversación entre Tony y Steve. Pero daba igual la de vueltas que le diera al capítulo, a los enfoques, la situación, el diálogo... Sentía que faltaba algo y, _voilà!_ Apareció este momento **thorki** en mi mente y sentí que era la situación idónea para explorar un poco la mente de Thor.

 **Allisson Dawn,** habrá una conversación entre Tony y Steve, eso sí te lo puedo decir; en este capítulo has podido ver un poco cómo está la situación entre Thor y Loki; y respecto a Deadpool y Spider-Woman..., creo que te va a divertir lo que depara el futuro.

 **Juvia Agreste** , MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJA

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , ¿me has odiado con este capítulo? Sé que esperabas ya el reencuentro-conversación **stony** , ¡lo siento! En realidad esperaba explorar este momento de Thor un poco más tarde, pero egoístamente me di cuenta que las impresiones y emociones de Thor en estas circunstancias no serían las mismas si sucedieran en otro momento. Por lo tanto, su reflexión no significaría exactamente lo mismo, perdería parte de las emociones tan densas que ha tenido en este capítulo.

Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!


	54. Capítulo 51

**Capítulo 51**

Steve corrió con todas sus fuerzas, obligándose a hacer a un lado la voz en su cabeza que le indicaba que aquello que había visto solo podía tratarse de una alucinación creada por el estrés y la tristeza.

Mientras hablaba con Thor, la imagen de Tony había aparecido frente a sus ojos, apenas a unos metros de ellos. Había sido confuso mirarlo, porque era como si estuviera allí, pero a la vez no. Sin embargo, su voz sí le había alcanzado con claridad. Ese clamor tiró por entero de todo su cuerpo, como ahora sabía que solo podía sentir cuando su omega lo llamaba.

Tiraba de él tan fuerte que le dolía el pecho y su corazón no podía evitar latir a toda velocidad.

Cuando estuvo a dos pasos de la puerta que daba acceso al ala de Tony desde el patio exterior de entrenamiento, ésta se abrió silenciosamente. Al traspasar el umbral, recordó aquel momento en que Clint, frente a todos, había logrado entrar en aquel lugar. Los conflictivos sentimientos que había sentido en aquel momento al ver que Tony había dejado a alguien acercarse, aunque no fuera él. La puerta se cerró a sus espaldas y él se detuvo por un segundo, procesando esa extraña sensación. Parecía que habían pasado años de aquello, cuando apenas habían sido semanas. Días complicados, tensos y llenos de preguntas que parecían haberse estirado en el tiempo para convertirse en una tortura eterna.

Pero al fin estaban allí, con Tony de vuelta al Complejo y la posibilidad de estar cerca de él. Steve rezaba porque no fuera la última oportunidad que tuviera. Alejó el doloroso pensamiento de que aquello fuera a tratarse de una despedida y caminó a paso rápido por los pasillos, buscando el rastro de Tony.

Apenas tardó unos minutos en encontrarse de frente con la puerta de Tony. Se abrió en un movimiento mecánico al sentir su presencia. Entró lentamente en la habitación, esperando encontrar a todo el equipo médico rodeando a Tony. Pero no, ni siquiera Bruce estaba allí, tampoco Visión. Solo estaba Tony, descansando a un lado de su enorme cama. Estaba cuidadosamente cubierto por la colcha de la cama y estaba más quieto de lo que jamás lo había visto Steve en su vida. Aún desde la distancia, pudo apreciar que estaba profundamente dormido.

Steve lo miró un momento sin saber qué hacer. ¿Finalmente sí había sido paranoia suya el hecho de que Tony lo había llamado? ¿Había sido una ilusión por su anhelo? Pero, de ser así, ¿cómo había logrado entrar?

—Steve… —lo llamó Tony, aún en sueños.

Y la sensación de que un fuerte hilo tiraba de él en dirección a Tony regresó. Avanzó hacia él con pasos rápidos y silenciosos, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en que su presencia no hiciera ruido. No pudo alejar el pensamiento de que si hacía el más mínimo ruido, haría que la burbuja que le permitía estar ahí se rompiera y el acabara de nuevo fuera, sin posibilidades de entrar al edificio.

Se sentó junto a Tony, al borde de la cama. Le resultaba chocante que Tony, la persona más inquieta que había conocido en su vida, fuera capaz de dormir tan inmóvil, manteniéndose totalmente recto y con las manos sobre su vientre. Las tenía apretadas en puños y Steve comprobó que no eran los únicos rastros de tensión en él. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y podía ver cómo sus ojos de se movían agitados tras los párpados. Su respiración era pesada y mechones de cabello se pegaban a la piel ligeramente sudada de su frente.

—Steve… —lo llamó nuevamente, en un susurro.

Steve tomó las manos de Tony, apretándolas suavemente en un masaje que esperaba que fuera tranquilizador. Tenía la piel ligeramente afiebrada, y a Steve le recordó a aquellas noches en que, cuando aún era un enclenque muchacho de metro y medio, se enfermaba producto de su asma y sus pesadillas.

—Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí, Tony —susurró, esperando que el masaje de sus manos, junto a su voz, lograran alcanzarle.

Ante los ojos de Steve, pareció funcionar. La respiración de Tony se relajó y sos ojos dejaron de buscar desesperadamente algo en la bruma de los sueños. Inconscientemente, Tony le devolvió el agarre de sus manos a Steve.

—Viernes —llamó Steve, contemplando a Tony más tranquilo—. ¿Dónde están los demás? ¿Por qué no había nadie cuidando de Tony?

—Capitán Rogers, ya se han realizado todos los procedimientos médicos necesarios para reestablecer la salud del señor Stark. Según las indicaciones del Doctor Strange, lo que le resta es descansar. Cuando Tony comenzó a llamarle, todos apuntaron necesario dejarles a solas.

Steve se sonrojó ante la idea de todos marchándose de la sala, sabiendo que él iría corriendo desde el mismo momento en que Tony dijera su nombre. Sin embargo, la idea logró instalarle una tonta sonrisa en los labios. Era débil, igual que la llama de felicidad de su corazón en medio de tanta tristeza, pero ahí estaba.

Steve pasó la noche en vela, cuidando de Tony y su sueño, acariciando sus manos cuando las pesadillas parecían regresar y hablándole suavemente, esperando que su voz le sirviera de faro para alejar a la oscuridad. No sabía qué más habían recomendado Banner y Strange para reestablecer la salud de Tony, pero le resultó obvio que lo más que necesitaba era descanso. Le parecieron preocupantes las manchas oscuras bajo sus ojos.

No fue hasta muchas horas después, con el sol ya en alto, que Tony abrió nuevamente los ojos. Para placer de Steve, Tony había ido recuperando color a lo largo de la noche, desprendiéndose de aquella palidez fantasmal que se había apropiado de su piel al perder el conocimiento.

Cuando Tony fijó sus ojos en él, Steve no pudo evitar enderezarse, muy tenso, sintiéndose inspeccionado.

—Steve —pronunció su nombre, confundido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

Tony carraspeó, sin saber bien qué decir.

—Un poco cansado —su voz sonó ronca y Steve no tardó en ir a buscar el vaso de agua que estaba junto a la mesa de noche y ayudarle a beberlo.

Aunque Tony trató de tomarlo por su cuenta, se sorprendió al percatarse de que sentía los brazos flojos y que realmente necesitaba ayuda. Con paciencia, Steve le ayudó a beber a pequeños sorbos hasta que Tony se terminó todo.

—¿Te sirvo más? —preguntó Steve, pero Tony negó.

—Deberíamos hablar.

Aunque no lo quisiera admitir, a Tony le seguía produciendo temor aquella conversación. Sentía que su corazón, por muchas murallas que hubiera construido a su alrededor, podía romperse en mil pedazos una vez que empezaran a hablar. Pero también sabía que ya no podía rodearse de excusas para huir de aquello.

—Sí, deberíamos —dijo Steve, que no se creía que al fin tuviera la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, de tener a Tony lo suficientemente cerca para que toda esa bruma confusa entre ellos desapareciera—. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

—Por miedo —reconoció Tony. Esa no era una palabra que disfrutara pronunciar, pero sabía que llegados a ese punto no solucionarían nada si no había un mínimo de honestidad entre ellos. Quizás en otras circunstancias, habría mentido usando una de sus esquivas frases, pero se lo debía a él mismo y se lo debía al futuro del bebé.

—¿Miedo? ¿De mí?

—Steve, nosotros… Nosotros hicimos todo eso creyendo que estábamos soñando. De entrada, ¡yo no pensé que tú fueras tú! Eras una alucinación creada en mis sueños. Lo que pasara ahí sería algo que terminaría una vez abriera los ojos y nadie tendría que enterarse de mi debilidad, menos tú —Tony se llevó la mano al cuello, preguntándose con recelo si debía continuar o no. Steve siguió atentamente el movimiento con la mirada—. Y luego desperté, no solo con una enorme marca en el cuello que clamaba a los cuatro vientos que era un omega cuando todo el planeta pensaba que era alfa, sino que de todos los alfas mi vínculo era contigo y, ¡encima estaba embarazado!

—Pero no estabas solo en esto, podías haber contado conmigo, enfrentar la situación juntos.

—¿Cómo podía estar seguro de que lo que habías hecho en el sueño no había sido simplemente una fantasía? Que te habías dejado llevar por saber que no trascendería de ahí.

—Tú mismo has admitido que hiciste lo que hiciste porque creías estar soñando. ¿No fuiste sincero en ese momento, creyendo que era un momento solo para ti? ¿No podrías haberme dado el beneficio de la duda conociendo tus mismas circunstancias? Y eso no explica… ¿Cómo pudiste tener miedo de mí?

—No sé si te diste cuenta, pero salvo ese extraño inciso mágico, no es que nos llevemos bien precisamente.

—Pensaste que de descubrirlo, ¿te haría daño? —preguntó Steve sin poder ocultar el terror de su voz.

Tony lo miró con sorpresa. Steve y él habían enfrentado momentos verdaderamente duros en diversas circunstancias: juntos, por separado, enfrentados… Y esos conflictos los habían resuelto de mil formas distintas, no todas buenas. Pero jamás le habría hecho daño a una criatura por la que Tony estaba dispuesto a dar su vida. Otra cosa era lo que pensara o sintiera por Tony, pensó el ingeniero con pesar.

—No, no; no exactamente… Pero lo que sí estaba seguro es que no estarías contento de verte vinculado conmigo, menos existiendo una maldita profecía mágica sobre nosotros.

—¿Y no podías intentar, aunque sea intentar, hablarlo conmigo? ¿Poner un voto de confianza en mí antes de salir corriendo?

—¡No confío en tí, he ahí el problema!

Tony fue consciente de que lanzó una bomba, una que cayó directa sobre Steve que apretó la mandíbula para resistir el dolor que esa afirmación le produjo. Sin embargo, Tony continuó.

—Me heriste, preferiste ocultarme la verdad por tu propia cobardía, tú, el hombre que jura que la honestidad es la única opción. Me dejaste en aquel lugar perdido de todo, sin una armadura funcional, solo. ¿Cómo puedo confiar en que me apoyarás con todo lo que supondrá criar a este bebé si ya me abandonaste una vez? ¿¡Cómo puedo confiar en tu palabra cuando ya me mentiste!?

Tony respiró acalorado, sintiendo el escozor de la herida abierta en su pecho. Pestañeó repetidas veces, deseando poder hacer desaparecer las lágrimas que amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

Steve apretó sus manos tan fuerte que se hizo daño. Porque no podía evitar entender el punto de Tony, por qué había mantenido las distancias con él. Pero aún así, su bebé...

—Te oculté la verdad, fui cobarde, lo reconozco. Es un error que ya no puedo reparar. Incluso si lo hice con la intención de no hacerte daño, al final eso no cambió las cosas. Solo las empeoró. Lo siento, Tony… Y durante la pelea, solo quería detenerte, la furia que sentías en ese momento acabaría por hacerte cometer algo que en un futuro te haría aún más daño. Y aprecio demasiado a ambos para perderlos por mis propios errores. Solo quería detenerte y estropear tu traje fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Sabía que el localizador seguiría funcionando incluso si el traje no estaba operativo, ¿no es lo que hiciste con todos tus trajes después de lo sucedido con el Mandarín? Pero aún así... Solo puedo disculparme por el daño que te hice.

Tony rememoró el momento, recordando aquel brillante escudo brillando sobre él, destrozando su armadura e hiriéndole el pecho. Sumido en los recuerdos, permaneció en silencio hasta que Steve volvió a hablar.

—¿Realmente era miedo por mi reacción? ¿No querías pagarme con la misma moneda?

Tony lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, para luego entrecerrarlos con sospecha.

—¿Crees que aproveché la situación para huir y darte una cucharada de tu propia medicina?

—Lo siento si durante el tiempo que has estado desaparecido y te he estado buscando, muerto de preocupación y recibiendo la información a cuentagotas, he valorado distintas opciones. Comprenderás que me confunda la idea que la misma persona que me echa en cara que le oculté información y huí, haya hecho lo mismo.

—¡Tú me mentiste!

—¡No es así! Lo sabes, no es así. No te dije la verdad, no sabía cómo decírtela hasta que fue demasiado tarde, pero jamás te mentí.

—No parecías hacer esa apreciación cuando Ultrón. Recuerdo bien lo que me dijiste cuando nos estalló el experimento en la cara y lo único que pudiste hacer fue reprochármelo.

—¡Tony, eso…! —Steve se obligó a parar, viendo con preocupación como Tony parecía agitarse cada vez más—. Es nuestro bebé, Tony.

Tony se mordió el borde del labio, aguantando un resoplido.

—Lo sé, y mi intención no era ocultártelo. Al menos no durante mucho tiempo. Sabía que el bebé tenía el derecho de conocer a su padre, y me guste o no tengo la seguridad de que serás un buen padre, Steve. Siempre has sido el abanderado de los buenos valores y siempre los has aplicado a rajatabla, salvo conmigo al parecer.

Steve abrió la boca, deseando negarle eso, pero Tony continuó.

—Cuando lo descubrí, no tuve que enfrentar solo la situación del embarazo y mi relación contigo; también estaba el hecho de que todo el mundo iba a descubrir que soy un Omega Prime; que tenemos a un par de dioses que dicen ser nuestros padres postizos y que observan con lupa este embarazo, sin olvidar que una de ellos tiene en mente destruir el mundo si este bebé no nace; además de una horda de valquirias locas deseando cocinarnos a todos a la parrilla.

Steve entrecerró los ojos, mirándole fijamente, tratando de rellenar huecos vacíos sin mucho éxito.

—Es mucho, lo sé, y tendremos oportunidad de hablar de eso para que entiendas mejor en qué situación estamos. Pero a lo que voy es que tuve que enfrentarme con muchas cosas y los medicamentos que había estado tomando para suprimir mi esencia omega me habían debilitado —Steve frunció el ceño ante ese dato, pero Tony siguió hablando, deseando sacarse todo de dentro antes de que Steve lo interrumpiera—. Necesitaba un tiempo para poner todo en orden y descubrir qué podía hacer. Temía estar demasiado débil para enfrentar un encuentro contigo y que todo se volviera aún peor.

Steve sintió que su voz desaparecía incapaz de decir nada. Se restregó la frente con cansancio, tratando de encontrarle sentido al lío en el que se había vuelto su vida. Tony pudo ver la mandíbula apretada de Steve, pero no pensó que se estuviera viendo superado por la rabia o la ira. No, le bastó ver sus ojos enrojecidos sin lágrimas, con las pestañas húmedas, y la mueca tremendamente triste de sus labios.

—Steve —lo llamó, logrando que Steve lo mirara de nuevo—. Recuerdo cada palabra de nuestro encuentro y me gustaría pensar que fuimos sinceros, pero la realidad es esta: hay muchas cosas entre nosotros. Por mucho que me cueste, yo no confío en ti, y sospecho que, después de haberte ocultado ésto en lugar de acudir a ti, tú tampoco confías en mí.

Tony, lentamente y con suavidad, colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Steve en una caricia suave.

—Pero este es nuestro bebé y nos necesita a los dos. Quizás nuestra confianza está demasiado maltrecha para dar un gran salto, así que empecemos desde el principio. Intentemos ser amigos. Por el bebé.

De refilón, Steve había podido la marca en el cuello de Tony. Con todo lo que se habían dicho, no pudo sino pensar que ese era un doloroso recordatorio de lo que jamás tendría con Tony después de lo dicho en aquella habitación. Después de todo el daño que le había hecho, ¿cómo podía esperar algo más que una relación cordial, unida únicamente por su bebé?

Pero ahí estaba Tony, con su corazón bondadoso, ofreciéndole algo que desde que habían llegado al peor momento de la discusión no creyó que podría tener. Le estaba tendiendo su mano para empezar otra vez, para confiar el uno en el otro de nuevo.

Silenciosamente, una lágrima escapó de la mirada de Steve, mojando los dedos de Tony que aún permanecían en su mejilla. Steve apretó la mano de Tony, agradeciendo el relajante aroma y la calidez de su piel.

 **Martes, 4 de diciembre de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes enterarte de las últimas novedades en mis redes sociales**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Al fin, el temido reencuentro ha tenido lugar. Hasta ahora, creo que ha sido el capítulo más difícil de desarrollar en _**Only a Dream**_. Me ha dejado un poco destrozada, la verdad. ¿Cómo se les ha quedado a ustedes el cuerpo?

 **Juvia Agreste** , sí, lo olvidé. Son cosas que pasan.

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , el salseo y los dramas van _in crescendo_ jajajajajajaja

 **Allisson Dawn** , ¡ay, muchísimas gracias! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto. Llevo tiempo queriendo darle un poco más de protagonismo al thorki, pero las cosas no estaban lo suficientemente evolucionadas para eso. Y no pude dejar pasar la oportunidad de darles un poco más de espacio cuando al fin vi la oportunidad ideal. Y bueno, después del drama de este capítulo, se agradece haber podido ver las cosas desde la perspectiva del precioso de Thor, ¿no es verdad?

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA. Todo el mundo se ha quejado de lo mismo. Pero no por nada Thor es el asgardiano bonachón que cuando no está en guardia está en las nubes y Loki es el travieso que bien sabe esconderse cuando quiere.

Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	55. Capítulo 52

**Capítulo 52**

Habían pasado tres días desde el incidente frente al Empire State, tres días en los que Tony se había encontrado en un estado de duermevela continuo y apacible, cediendo al fin a la necesidad de descansar que su cuerpo le reclamaba.

Había estado esos tres días bajo la supervisión constante de Strange, Loki y Bruce. Visión lo visitaba de vez en cuando, pero se contentaba con las informaciones que le transmitía Viernes sobre su evolución para poder mantener un ojo en todo el Complejo, a la espera de cualquier peligro. El único al que habían dejado acceder al ala había sido Steve. Ni siquiera Pepper o Rhodey, pese a las protestas de ambos, pudieron entrar.

Tony estaba seguro de que a esas alturas las valquirias renegadas ya debían estar conscientes, encerradas en el área de aislamiento en la tercera planta subterránea del Complejo. Él estaba deseoso de enfrentarlas cara a cara y obtener respuestas, pero nadie se lo permitió. Cuando se lo pidió a Loki, estuvo a punto de congelarle entero nada más sugerir la idea; Strange quiso hacerle dormir una vez más; y Steve… Steve lo miró con esos ojos de cachorro abandonado pidiéndole, por favor, que descansara. Ante eso, Tony se rindió.

En su lugar habían ido Thor y Brynhildr, lo que inquietaba a Tony. No sabía mucho de la relación entre ellos dos, pero por lo que sabía de Freyja y Thor, sospechaba que no había cordialidad entre ellos. Sobre todo por parte de la valquiria. Tony esperó no tener que reconstruir medio edificio porque ellos dos se fueran a las greñas, bastante tenía con el Empire State y la bronca que le iba a echar Pepper cuando, estresada, le pusiera al tanto del todo el trabajo que había que hacer en las reformas. Si sobrevivía a la otra bronca, claro, porque miedo le daba la forma en que esa pelirroja le iba a echar en cara su participación en la última contienda.

Loki estaba siempre a su alrededor, aunque rara vez se dejaba ver, sobre todo cuando Steve estaba en la habitación. Tony sospechaba que se mostraba aún más esquivo que antes por la presencia de Thor y la obligación de mantenerse junto a Tony. Dudaba que ahora, aquellas huidas suyas por todo el mundo le desagradaran tanto, pese a que había tenido que pelear para que Tony descansara.

Steve pasaba cada segundo disponible junto a Tony, sin importar que estuviera despierto o dormido. Cuando estaba despierto, trataba de hablar con él y alejar sus preocupaciones, buscando que reposara. A veces le contaba anécdotas de su pasado, ninguna relacionada directamente con Howard o Bucky; otras se inventaba historias. La mayoría eran cuentos de su infancia y, sobre todo, de su madre. De forma extraña, Tony se sentía como un niño pequeño al que no paraban de mimar mientras estaba enfermo, pero extrañamente no se quejó. Con todo, era agradable escuchar la suave voz de Steve narrándole maravillas que le alcanzaban hasta en sueños, alejando las pesadillas. Y cuando dormía, Steve se limitaba a cuidarle y a dibujarle en su block de dibujo.

Las cosas aún seguían tensas entre ellos, pero hacían el esfuerzo de forzar la sonrisa incluso en los momentos más incómodos y suavizar las cosas. Si recordaban cada vez que tenían que sonreír y hacían el esfuerzo, llegaría el día en que la sonrisa brotaría sola. Al menos, eso esperaba Steve con toda su alma.

Cuando Tony despertó por la tarde de ese tercer día, comprobó que Steve no estaba en la habitación, pero sí Strange y Loki. Strange le estaba auscultando el pecho y tomaba notas. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Tony estaba despierto, levantó la mirada de su dossier y se fijó en él. Después de días de obvio agotamiento, por fin pudo ver la brillante mirada despierta de Tony, lo que hizo que una pequeña sonrisa naciera de los labios en Strange.

—Buenos días —dijo Strange, pese a que la luz de la tarde se colaba por las ventanas.

— ¿Cuándo me quedé dormido? —preguntó Tony—. Hace apenas un segundo estaba hablando con Steve.

Loki se rió en voz baja.

—¿Cuando el cachorro te lloró para que dejaras la fiesta en paz? —preguntó Loki—. Eso pasó hace horas, y te quedaste dormido como un bebé después de eso gracias a sus hormonas alfa.

Tony lo fulminó con la mirada, sabiendo que había estado observando a escondidas y había escuchado la conversación que habían mantenido Steve y él a solas sobre su intención de ir a encontrarse con las valquirias. El único momento en que Steve mostraba esa cara de cachorro de Golden Retriever empapado era cuando bajaba las defensas, y definitivamente eso no pasaba cuando Steve sentía a Loki cerca, pero se resistió a responderle al ver que Strange quería continuar.

—Es la primera vez que duermes tan profundamente desde que llegaste aquí. El descanso ha dado finalmente sus frutos. Tengo que examinar las muestras de sangre —comentó Strange y Tony comprobó que había varios botes de sangre sobre la mesa de noche, pero él no había sentido en ningún momento el pinchazo—, pero tu ritmo cardiaco y tu presión arterial están mucho mejor. Mañana te realizaremos una ecografía también, para valorar la evolución del feto.

Tony asintió, viendo como Strange guardaba las muestras y el archivo. Se levantó e invocó un portal para ir directamente al laboratorio.

—Supongo que Viernes puede rescindir el bloqueo y permitir que tus amigos vengan a visitarte, pero mantén un ambiente tranquilo y no te agites.

Con esas palabras desapareció, pero no pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que la habitación se llenara de ruido otra vez. Pepper y Rhodey irrumpieron como un huracán nada más recibir la notificación de Viernes. Tony descubrió después que Pepper se había mantenido hecha un basilisco en las instalaciones de los Vengadores, trabajando de forma telemática, y negándose rotundamente a alejarse de Tony hasta lograr verle.

—¡Tony! —exclamó Pepper nada más traspasar la puerta del cuarto.

Trotó elegantemente hacia él, subida en sus stilettos blancos, y lo abrazó en cuanto estuvo a su lado, sentándose en la cama. Rhodey se sentó junto a los pies de Tony y se los palmeó cariñosamente. Tony no necesitó girarse para saber que Loki ya había desaparecido de nuevo.

—¡Estoy tan contenta de que estés bien! Cuando vimos los vídeos del incidente frente al Empire State no lo podíamos creer.

Pepper se alejó de él para clavar su preocupada mirada azul en él, observando los restos de la batalla y el agotamiento.

—Estoy bien, todo bajo control.

En el momento en que Pepper frunció el ceño, Tony se preparó para el chaparrón.

—Nada está bien, ni nada está bajo control. ¿Eres consciente de los peligros que has corrido? ¿No podías siquiera pararte a pensar por un segundo que estabas cometiendo una auténtica locura? ¿Que era un riesgo absurdo en el que te pusiste cuando nos tienes a nosotros para ayudarte?

—No es que pudierais hacer mucho en esa situación.

—¡Y un cuerno! —gruñó Rhodey, que al igual que Pepper había perdido la sensación de alivio para darle paso al enojo—. Habría movilizado al Ejército, a toda la horda de robots experimentales de ser necesario, ¡o habría convocado a tu Legión de Hierro!

—Primero, teniendo en cuenta el cariño que tienen a la Iniciativa Vengadores, habrían sido capaces solo de mandar los refuerzos cuando nos tuvieran a todos en el asador. Segundo, tendrías que saltarte los protocolos de seguridad de Viernes para poder dar siquiera una orden a esos robots. Y tercero, la Legión de Hierro está ocupada en que los piltrafillas de tercer nivel no nos den quebraderos de cabeza y podamos centrarnos en los grandes.

—Si te pones en ese plan —terció Rhodey, molesto—, la situación con el Ejército puede estar tensa, pero no van a poner en riesgo a miles de personas por tenerte a ti entre ceja y ceja, menos existiendo ya un acuerdo que perdonó los delitos de la guerra. Habrían ayudado. Demonios, ¡yo podría haberlo hecho!

—Creo que ha llegado la hora de que empieces a delegar, Anthony Edward Stark—dijo Pepper seriamente.

—¿Cuándo no lo he hecho? —preguntó Tony con humor—, todos mis meollos los resolvéis siempre vosotros dos.

—No para lo importante —dijo Pepper—, ya es hora de que dejes de creer que el peso del mundo está sobre tus hombros. Si eres más listo que los demás, si ves más cosas que los demás, no trates de resolver lo que solo tú puedes ver. Explícanoslo y solucionémoslo juntos.

Tony suspiró, sabiendo que tenía esa batalla perdida. Él era un experto en nadar contracorriente y salir victorioso, pero estaba seguro de que esta vez era mejor dejarse llevar y llegar al barco que lo esperaba para ponerlo a salvo.

Con voz calma, aunque Tony aún estaba reticente a preocuparles, les contó con todo detalle los últimos sucesos, sobre su estado y la situación con las valquirias.

Wanda utilizó sus poderes para poder colarse en el ala de Tony. No tenía interés en entrar hasta que levantaran los protocolos de seguridad, le bastaba con adentrarse en la mente de Steve para saber que Tony estaba bien, sin embargo sí necesitaba colarse en los recovecos externos del edificio para poder llegar a la azotea. Donde estaba Visión, observando con ademán estoico el horizonte a la expectativa de cualquier peligro.

—Visión —lo llamó Wanda, acercándose lentamente a él.

Él no se inmutó, pero Wanda tuvo la certeza de que la había oído. Probablemente la había percibido incluso antes de pusiera un pie en la azotea. Con paso decidido, pese a que tenía el corazón encogido en el pecho de los nervios, se acercó a él hasta ponerse a su lado. Tuvo deseos de mirarle el rostro, pero prefirió clavar la vista en el horizonte al igual que él.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Wanda.

—Velar porque todo se mantenga en orden.

—¿Vas a robarle el puesto a Clint? —preguntó, logrando que Visión la mirara—. Ya sabes, por eso de que es Ojo de Halcón y se mantiene vigilando como un halcón a sus presas… Olvídalo —terminó Wanda, viendo que la expresión impertérrita de Visión no cambiaba.

—Solo velo por vuestra seguridad, nada más. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento.

—Sería mejor hacer turnos, ¿no crees? No es justo que estés siempre solo y los demás también quieren hablar contigo.

Wanda tuvo deseos de morderse la lengua, parecía que le estaba hablando a un pequeño niño que se negaba a ir a la escuela a jugar con sus amiguitos.

—Mi valor aquí es más importante que el que puede dar mi conversación. Y nadie lo echará en falta.

—¡Pues yo sí! —exclamó Wanda, sorprendiendose de su repentino arranque—. Yo sí…

Visión se quedó un minuto completo observándola, con una expresión en su rostro que Wanda era incapaz de leer. Y aunque se sintió tentada por leer sus pensamientos, hizo todo lo contrario y encerró sus poderes en lo más profundo de su mente. Tal y como estaban las cosas, Visión podía sentirse atacado por una invasión producida por su magia y Wanda tenía miedo de lo que podía encontrar si indagaba en su mente. En su lugar, clavó su mirada en el horizonte y esperó a que el incómodo momento desapareciera.

—Wanda, ¿qué quieres de mí?

Finalmente, Wanda regresó su mirada a él, que seguía observándola fijamente.

—Quiero pedirte perdón —dijo Wanda, haciendo acopio de valor—. Te hice daño, mucho daño, Visión. Jamás pretendí hacerlo, pero mis malas decisiones terminaron hiriéndote.

—Está bien, Wanda.

—No, no está bien. Te ataqué y fue horrible. No importa si mis actos estaban basados en un fin positivo o no, si algo aprendí de esta estúpida guerra es que el fin no justifica los medios. Debería haber encontrado una manera de conciliar todo, de arreglar las cosas para que no se fuera todo de control, si…

—Wanda —la cortó Visión con voz tranquila, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros—, no fuiste la única que tomó decisiones erróneas. Sin importar el bando, todo el mundo se obcecó en su dolor, sus pensamientos y sus ideales, negándose a encontrar un punto en común con los demás. Durante el tiempo que estuvimos separados pensé seriamente en ello. Pienso que, aunque compartas responsabilidad, no es solo culpa tuya, lo es mía también. No te castigues más, perdona a los demás y a ti misma, entonces ellos te perdonarán.

—¿También tú? —preguntó Wanda con un sollozo, dándose cuenta que las lágrimas amenazaban con brotar de sus ojos.

—También yo.

—Lo siento, Visión —se disculpó Wanda, tratando de borrar los rastros de lágrimas de sus ojos. Ese gesto le impidió ver la pequeña sonrisa que brotó de los labios de Visión.

—Todo saldrá bien —dijo Visión, apretando el agarre que tenía sobre los hombros de Wanda y tirando de ella hacia sí, abrazándola—. Las heridas se curarán, las cicatrices nos demostrarán que hemos sido lo suficientemente fuertes para seguir adelante y nos recordarán los errores que no debemos cometer de nuevo en el futuro.

Wanda, sorprendida por el gesto y las palabras de Visión, correspondió torpemente el abrazo y permaneció en silencio, embebiéndose de sus palabras y su tacto. Finalmente, cuando recuperó su voz de la impresión, dijo:

—Visión, te echaba de menos.

—Y yo a ti, Wanda.

 **Lunes, 17 de diciembre de 2018**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Recuerda que periódicamente publico adelantos, novedades y otras sorpresas en mis redes sociales.**

 **Encuéntrame como MeimiCaro en Facebook, Instagram y Twitter**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Un poquito de IronStrange por aquí, otro poquito de Scarlet Vision por allá, mucho fluff... ¡Y aquí tienen el capítulo de hoy! Me ha dejado el corazón blandito escribir sobre este par al final, ¡tenía muchas ganas de que se reconciliaran! De todas las parejas que están a la greña, estos dos son los más puros y los más comprensivos así que no se me enfaden si se han perdonado muy rápido, que han tenido 50 capítulos para reflexionar.

Me gustaría aprovechar este espacio para dar gracias a todos, no solo por acompañarme en esta historia sino por formar parte de una comunidad fanfic que, aunque tiene sus problemas, gana lo bueno a lo malo. Me llevé un palo bastante feo este fin de semana al descubrir que un usuario de wattpad me estaba plagiando una historia que solo está publicada en . Pero lo positivo que he sacado de ello es saber que hay gente buena que desinteresadamente te busca, haya tenido contacto contigo o no, para advertirte. Tuve que procesar ese choque de sentimientos, así que estuve un poco confusa el fin de semana.

En fin, gracias a todos. Les quiero mucho.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	56. Capítulo 53

**Capítulo 53**

Thor estaba preocupado y dolido. Su corazón se sentía tan maltrecho que cada movimiento de su cuerpo le dolía como si las Nornas hubieran jugado con sus huesos para hacer un encantamiento.

Era capaz de sentir a Loki en los terrenos del Complejo, sentía su presencia como una magia capaz de atravesar las paredes hasta alcanzarle a él, pero eso no significaba que pudiera verle. Siempre se mantenía en la lejanía, a una distancia en la que su presencia era solo una constante pero lejana percepción. Era imposible llegar a él.

Era consciente de que la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba junto a Tony, pero Thor estaba decidido a no acercarse. No solo temía alterar el merecido descanso del vengador, que ante todo era un querido compañero; sino que suponía que si invadía aquel lugar que Loki parecía haber convertido en un santuario para el descanso de Tony, acabaría atacándole.

Así que Thor hizo lo que se le daba bien, aparcar a un lado sus sentimientos y centrarse en el problema inmediato, aquel que sí podía atajar.

Eso fue lo que lo llevó a bajar a aquel aislado sótano en compañía de la silenciosa Brynhildr, que mantenía una fría y silenciosa hostilidad hacia él, una lo suficientemente fuerte para que Thor no hiciera ni siquiera el amago de iniciar una conversación. Ambos en tensión se enfrentaron a las valquirias que permanecían encerradas en una cárcel transparente y redonda. Thor tuvo que aguantar la sonrisa al verlas pelear contra las paredes en un intento de liberarse. Por lo que sabía, Banner siempre ordenaba que existiera un lugar donde poder encerrarle en caso de que Hulk se descontrolara, era la única forma de convencerle de mantenerse el suficiente tiempo en un mismo lugar. Y aquellas valquirias, desarmadas, no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra aquella jaula.

—Tenemos una conversación pendiente.

—Nosotras no tenemos nada pendiente contigo, alimaña —dijo Gür, irguiéndose por encima de las demás.

—Me temo que no soy yo quien vive en medio de las ruinas, ni mucho menos quien está encerrado —apuntó Thor, desatando la furia de Gür que se estrelló contra la pared en un deseo de golpearle. Thor ni siquiera pestañeó.

—¡Vivimos así por vuestra culpa!

—Yo no soy el proscrito.

—No, pero eres una abominación de la naturaleza —escupió Gür con odio.

Thor iba a contestar, pero Brynhildr lo detuvo.

—¿Cuál es vuestro plan?

—Como si a ti te lo fuéramos a decir —exclamó una valquiria alta y rubia, que tenía el lateral izquierdo de la cara amoratado y lleno de pequeños cortes—. Perra faldera.

Brynhildr permaneció tan impasible como lo había hecho Thor antes, cosa que molestó a las valquirias renegadas.

—Tienes la sangre tan helada como tu dueña, ni siquiera así te inmutas. Aunque bien puede haber hechizado tu mente que ni siquiera parpadearías.

—¿Qué buscáis al lanzar un ataque así? ¿Por qué perseguís a esa pobre chica? —preguntó Thor.

Él la había visto, apenas era una cachorra aprendiendo a controlar sus capacidades y sus hormonas. Thor sabía, en ese momento más que en ningún otro, lo difícil que era ser un Alfa Prime y las terribles consecuencias que podía traer consigo.

—¡Esa chica es la misma monstruosidad que tú! —proclamó una valquiria menuda, de gruesos brazos, con las trenzas medio deshechas y llenas de suciedad por la pelea—. Hasta que vosotros no desaparezcáis, no seremos libres.

En ese momento, Thor recordó aquel juego de Midgard que tanto le gustaba a su amiga Jane, el ajedrez. Todo el mundo imaginaba que él era el que manejaba los hilos, el jugador que sabía en todo momento en qué dirección iba la partida, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Era el rey. Una pieza inútil sobre la que todo el mundo quería poner las manos encima por lo que representaba, pese a no tener poder alguno. Sin el apoyo de los suyos, Thor sería barrido del tablero con la rapidez de un chasquido de dedos. Y lo mismo le ocurría a Spider-Woman.

—¿Por qué tenemos que desaparecer para que os sintáis libres? ¿Qué tiene nuestra existencia que limita la vuestra?

—¡La existencia de los Alfa Prime es solo una expresión de ego de tu estúpido padre para dominarlo todo! —gruñó Gür, recuperando la atención—. Mientras ustedes existan, todos tendrán que bailar bajo los malignos deseos de Odín. Y la zorra de Freyja seguirá riendo en su palacio, sin molestarse en nada más que en marcar terreno y cumplir sus caprichos.

Thor tuvo el impulso de proteger la figura de su padre, quien lo había protegido y velado por él durante toda su existencia, quien siempre había sido magnánimo como mentor. Pero el recuerdo de Loki hizo que las palabras murieran en su lengua antes de que pudiera siquiera pronunciarlas y la impresión le quemó la garganta.

Su padre siempre había sido bueno con él, ¿pero eso quería decir que era buena persona? ¿Sabiendo cómo había tratado a Loki? ¿Teniendo en cuenta que había jugado con Steve y Tony para lograr sus deseos y postergar su descendencia? Por muy doloroso que le pareciera, Thor sentía que ya no reconocía a su padre.

Thor dio media vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

—Es hora de hablar con los demás —le dijo Thor a Brynhildr, sabiendo que de ese interrogatorio no iban a sacar nada a no ser que aplicaran la fuerza bruta, aunque aquellas valquirias antes morirían con una sonrisa que soltar una mínima parte de la verdad que movía sus pasos.

Thor empezó a caminar, pero Brynhildr se mantuvo clavada en su sitio.

—Sí, perra, huye con el pordiosero hijo de Odín. Esconderte entre las piernas de los poderosos es tu mejor habilidad, ¿no es así? Tanto como es la habilidad de tu señora ser una rastrera.

Brynhildr miró a Gür imperturbable, con el rostro tan tranquilo y frío que era imposible conocer sus pensamientos.

—No entiendo qué te lleva a pensar que tus envenenados comentarios me importan.

Y se marchó, sin hacer caso en ningún momento a los gritos e insultos que persiguieron sus pasos.

Cuando Tony se quedó dormido por el cansancio, Pepper y Rhodey se marcharon de la habitación. Ahora que Pepper entendía los pormenores de la situación y el estado de Tony, sabía que había llegado el momento de regresar al orden y a la empresa.

—¿Me acompañas? —le preguntó Pepper, ya que los últimos días, antes del regreso de Tony al Complejo, Rhodey había ocupado la habitación de invitados de Pepper para tratar de encontrar juntos una solución lógica a la situación de su amigo.

Rhodey negó, pensando en los estúpido que había sido al haber intentado encontrar soluciones con Pepper cuando era obvio que su papel estaba en el Complejo, como había sido su plan al principio.

—Tony está aquí ahora y necesita ayuda. Le he pedido a Viernes que traslade mis pertenencias del ala médica a mi habitación. Creo que es hora de que algo vuelva a estar en orden en este lugar.

—Antes de que estalle el Armagedón —bromeó Pepper con una sonrisa tensa.

—O el Ragnarok —apuntó Rhodey con una sonrisa burlona.

Rhodey la abrazó, palmeando suavemente su hombro.

—Encontraremos la forma de salir enteros de esto.

—Como siempre.

Rhodey caminó por los pasillos del Complejo en dirección a la sala común, escuchando el sonido diluido de las conversaciones según se acercaba. Cuando llegó, se encontró con todos reunidos en la habitación, incluido el Doctor Strange, que se mantenía en un taciturno silencio. Los únicos ausentes eran Tony, que debía seguir durmiendo como un bebé grande según creía Rhodey; Loki, que aunque aún no lo había visto Tony ya le había informado de toda la situación con el temperamental dios; Deadpool y Spider-Woman, que seguían en el ala médica.

—¿Tanta gente aquí de pronto? —preguntó Rhodey, uniéndose a la conversación.

—Hemos hablado con las valquirias —dijo Thor, haciendo un educado gesto hacia Brynhildr.

La valquiria se encontraba a su lado, tensa y firme. La animadversión que Brynhildr proyectaba en Thor era tan obvia que era imposible para los demás no sentirse incómodos.

—¿Y qué habéis conseguido averiguar? —preguntó Rhodey, acercándose.

En el sofá más cercano a su posición estaba Sam sentado. En un apurado movimiento que fingió ser relajado, se hizo a un lado, empujando a Clint en el proceso, para invitarle a sentarse. Enarcando una ceja ante su actitud nerviosa, Rhodey se sentó a su lado.

—Nada más allá de que sienten un odio visceral por los Alfa Prime, aunque después de los últimos acontecimientos es algo que ya sabíamos.

—Y no conseguiremos que digan nada —afirmó Brynhildr.

—¿Y entonces por qué quisiste acompañarme? —cuestionó Thor.

—Tenía la esperanza de que si íbamos juntos, acabarían soltando algo por el descontrol de la rabia. Pero incluso saben cómo dosificar su veneno.

—Quizás yo pueda averiguarlo —sugirió Wanda.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a la Bruja Escarlata, que se mantenía de pie al lado de Visión. Para nadie pasó desapercibido la forma en que Wanda y Visión mantenían sus manos enlazadas, pero no se comentó nada al respecto. Aunque Scott fue incapaz de borrar la enorme sonrisa tonta de su cara.

Clint en cambio miró la escena con cierta sorpresa. De pronto, los dos bebés del equipo parecían haber crecido y se preguntó hasta qué punto la experiencia de la Guerra Civil los había obligado a madurar antes de tiempo.

—Puede ser una buena idea —dijo Steve, cruzándose de brazos—, pero no quiero que te encuentres sola con ellas.

—Yo también iré —apuntó Visión.

Steve enarcó una ceja.

—Y yo —dijo Scott en un suspiro cansado—, alguien debe hacer de niñera.

—No necesitamos niñera —se quejó Wanda de malhumor.

—No refunfuñes, anda —dijo Scott con humor—. Cuanto más respaldo tengas, más fácil te será concentrarte en los pensamientos de esas locas y no en el veneno que suelten por la boca.

Con un suspiro, Wanda asintió.

—Cuando termines de hablar con ellas, quiero que nos notifiques. Todos nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo.

Steve había perdido la concentración que había mantenido durante toda la reunión y a Rhodey le bastó echar un vistazo a Strange para deducir que se trataba de Tony. Ambos alfas parecían estar repentinamente conscientes de algo que nadie más en la habitación podía ver.

Ni corto ni perezoso, Bucky le dio un empujón en dirección a la puerta.

—Anda, muévete, príncipe encantador.

Steve estuvo a punto de replicarle algo, pero decidió que no merecía la pena y empezó a caminar hacia el corredor que llevaba al ala de Tony.

—¡Corre, Forrest! —gritó Clint, riéndose— ¡CORRE!

—¿Forrest Gump? —preguntó Steve antes de desaparecer por el pasillo, haciendo que Clint riera más fuerte.

—Bueno, si empieza a captar las referencias de nuevo las cosas van por buen camino —apuntó Natasha, pellizcando a Clint con fuerza y logrando que parara sus risas para despertar las de los demás.

—¿Pero por qué me pegas?

—Es divertido chincharte, ¿te suena?

Strange se alejó en silencio, sin despertar la atención de nadie, con su magia pendiente del corazón del Omega Prime que descansaba más allá de la puerta.

 **Lunes, 31 de diciembre de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS A TODOS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerden que publico adelantos, sorteos y demás sorpresas en mis redes sociales.**

 **Pueden encontrarme como MeimiCaro en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram.**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Solo por la referencia a Forrest Gump este capítulo me ha merecido la pena, una buena forma de cerrar el año, ¿eh? Aunque sospecho que el primer capítulo de 2019 les va a gustar más. No sé, imaginaciones mías quizás.

Estoy muy emocionada, tengo muchas ganas de compartir lo que se nos viene, ¡aunque también estoy nerviosa! De cualquier forma, estoy encantada de compartir todo este proceso con ustedes.

Muchas gracias a **Juvia Agreste** y a **Nancy** por sus comentarios, ¡me hacen muy feliz!

Espero que este año termine para todos con más cosas buenas que malas y que todas esas experiencias nos enriquezcan como personas. Y al año que viene... ¡esperemos que esté más lleno aún de buenas experiencias y grandiosas historias!

¡FELIZ AÑO!


	57. Capítulo 54

**Capítulo 54**

Loki ayudó a Tony a recostarse suavemente sobre sus almohadas y cojines y a tomar agua, aunque esa amabilidad no se transmitió a su rostro, que lucía rígido y molesto, con el ceño fruncido interrumpiendo la suavidad de su satinada piel.

A Tony le pareció curioso descubrir en ese momento que Loki se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia que ya no parecía percatarse de cuándo bajaba las defensas frente a él. El dios de las travesuras, un tramposo nato, se olvidaba de interpretar la picaresca cuando estaba delante de él y los pensamientos lo envolvían por completo. Pese al malestar que aún sentía por despertarse desorientado para poder vomitar, con el semblante pálido y agrio por la ardiente y persistente sensación en su garganta, no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en sus labios al observarle.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Loki malhumorado.

—¿A mí? Nada.

—A mí no me cuentes cuentos, sé que algo te traes. Esa sonrisa tuya no es de fiar.

—Solo me acabo de dar cuenta de algo… —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa—. ¿Has visto ya a Thor? —preguntó rápidamente, contemplando cómo caía la bomba.

Su repentina pregunta fue suficiente para que Loki se sobresaltara. Apenas logró alterar su respiración, pero Tony no perdió detalle.

—¿Por qué iba a ver yo a ese zopenco con corona?

—No sé, quizás porque no paras de pensar en él.

—Yo no estoy pensando en el inútil de Thor.

—Tus pensamientos suenan tan fuertes que puedo oírlos, y eso que no tengo el don de Wanda.

—Deja de decir estupideces si no quieres que te congele el trasero.

Tony apenas logró aguantar las ganas de resoplar y no era muy propio de él resistir esos impulsos. Sabía que Loki era capaz de cumplir sus amenazas, pero lo había atosigado con lo mismo tantas veces que había perdido la efectividad. Y después de saber lo que había hecho congelando a Steve, el miedo a morir congelado por él había perdido mucho poder.

—¿Estás molesto porque no ha venido a buscarte?

—¿Vas a seguir con eso? —preguntó Loki, tratando de darle largas, aunque la intensidad de la mirada de Tony le dio a entender que no iba a dejar el tema correr—. ¿Quién querría eso? —respondió a su pregunta de forma ambigua.

—Solo alguien tan caprichoso como tú.

—No quiero oír eso de ti.

Tony entrecerró los ojos. Le impresionaba hasta qué punto se vio en ese momento reflejado en Loki. La conflictiva y confusa mirada que tenía el dios en ese momento Tony la había visto muchas veces reflejada en su espejo. El deseo de echar a correr al sentirse desprotegido, sabiendo que bastaría una sola palabra para alzarlo al cielo o arrastrarlo al infierno. Con la autoestima tan destrozada que no sabía en qué creer ni quien era la persona que veía sonriendo en las fotos, aunque se pareciera a él. Porque ya no se sentía el mismo, se sentía perdido. Y daba auténtico terror confiar de nuevo en alguien, aunque su corazón moribundo quisiera seguir corriendo en pos de quien quería. La batalla de los sentimientos y la razón, de la esperanza y la miseria.

—Porque lo digo yo es que sé que tengo razón. Quieres verlo, pero no quieres ir por él porque hay algo en tu interior que te aterra. Quieres que te busque, pero ese mismo miedo hace que no le dejes acercarse.

—Esta es una conversación absurda —dijo Loki, pero ni siquiera él pudo ocultar el nerviosismo de su voz. Las hormonas omega que Tony había liberado sin darse cuenta habían logrado derribar algunas de las barreras de Loki.

—¿A qué le temes, Loki? Yo temía a las heridas que la guerra dejó en mí, a perder a este bebé y a que la mitad de los dioses nórdicos se cagaran en mi estampa. ¿Qué te lleva a ti a huir?

Y la mirada franca y preocupada de Tony fue lo que terminó de debilitar a Loki, quien respondió en un susurro:

—Ser libre.

Con esas palabras, desapareció de la habitación apenas un segundo antes de que entrara Steve. Él pudo detectar fácilmente el aroma de Loki en la habitación y supuso que se había marchado hacía muy poco. Le preocupó el semblante serio y ligeramente afectado de Tony, pero no comentó nada al ver que en sus labios brotó una sonrisa que claramente decía no preguntes.

Con un suspiro, Steve se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Has vomitado? —preguntó Steve, contemplando la palidez de su rostro. En aquellos tres días había descubierto que a Tony realmente le afectaban las náuseas por el embarazo. Sabía que había algo más que lo mantenía preocupado, pero hizo como que no era consciente de ese detalle.

—Un poco, pero ya me encuentro un poco mejor.

Steve, en un movimiento instintivo, le limpió la ligera capa de sudor de la frente. La iba a apartar tan rápido como se acercó, siendo consciente de su acción, pero Tony se lo impidió.

—No la apartes, se siente bien —dijo Tony—. Tu mano está fría.

Una pequeña risa salió de los labios de Steve.

—Muy bien —dijo, acariciando con suavidad la frente de Tony.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de cuándo su otra mano se encontró con la de Tony, entrelazando sus dedos, en espera de que Tony recuperara el color.

Wanda descendió al sótano en compañía de Visión y de Scott. Recordaba con claridad la destrucción que esas mujeres eran capaces de provocar con una sonrisa en el rostro. Se mentalizó de la clase de horrores que podría encontrar en las mentes de las valquirias para hallar una pista que pudiera ayudarles.

Visión, sintiendo su nerviosismo, apretó el agarre de sus manos en señal de apoyo. La soltó solo cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta y accedieron a la celda.

Después de las palabras de Thor y Brynhildr, los tres se esperaban una reacción más airada que la espesa calma que los recibió al ingresar en la habitación. Todas las valquirias alzaron la mirada para verles, pero rápidamente perdieron el interés y volvieron a acomodarse en el suelo. Solo tres de ellas se mantenían en pie, atacando con fiereza las paredes transparentes deseando escapar de allí. Wanda trató de entrar en sus mentes para sacar algo de información, pero el impulso violento que residía en ellas tres fue tan fuerte que no pudo sacar absolutamente nada de ellas. Así que se centró en la líder.

—Tú debes de Gür —dijo Wanda, dando un paso hacia la morena que descansaba de piernas cruzadas a poco más de metro y medio de ella, al otro lado del cristal.

—¿Quién me busca? —preguntó Gür, alzando una ceja.

—La Bruja Escarlata —respondió Wanda, cruzándose de brazos—. Y he venido a sacarte un par de cosas.

Gür rió con fuerza, siendo seguida rápidamente por el resto de sus compañeras.

—Así que ese inútil y esa perra faldera han enviado refuerzos, al menos han enviado a alguien con fuego en la mirada, aunque solo seas una bebé.

—Es tan dulce comprobar lo débiles que son —dijo una valquiria de nariz pecosa y largo cuello con el nombre de Engla, según pudo descubrir Wanda.

—Ellos no son los que perdieron la pelea y están aquí encerrados —atacó Scott, logrando que la valquiria violenta que pateaba la pared atacara con más ganas.

—¿Qué buscáis atacándonos? Nosotros no tenemos nada que ver con las decisiones tomadas en Asgard.

—Las mismas preguntas aburridas —resopló Gür.

Pero Wanda pudo descubrir algo distinto en su pensamiento. El enlace que existía entre Steve y Odín, y el férreo deseo de destruirlo por completo hasta convertirlo en polvo.

—¿De verdad pensábais que solo vosotras podíais hacer algo contra los Vengadores? —atacó Scott.

Wanda deseó mandarlo a callar, pero en la mente de Engla descubrió la envenenada admiración de descubrir que su manada era mucho más fuerte de lo que habían previsto. Gür, por otro lado, parecía entretenerle la situación. Y a Wanda no le sorprendió al descubrir un nombre: Göll. Vio a una valquiria de corto cabello castaño, con una peligrosa cicatriz a un cruzándole un lateral del cráneo, y de tempestosos ojos verdes. Alta, con piernas robustas y brazos tan gruesos que podrían partir piedras de un golpe.

Gür estaba saboreando su victoria, divirtiéndose con la poca pelea que le estaban dando en aquel lugar, esperando a que Göll desencadenara su segundo plan. Si ellas caían presas del ataque de los Alfa Prime, protegidos por sus compañeros, entonces Göll se llevaría a los Omega Prime de allí. Porque, aunque jamás agredirían a un Omega Prime, jamás permitirían que estuvieran cerca de un Alfa Prime. Harían lo que fuera por erradicar la estirpe de Odín y vengarse de Freyja. Tan fuerte se vanagloriaba en sus pensamientos que Wanda no pudo reprimir la sensación de repulsión.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de los Alfa Prime? —preguntó instintivamente.

Apenas conocía a Thor, pero sí a Steve. No había en el planeta persona con un corazón tan bondadoso como el suyo. Se había herido a él mismo una y otra vez por proteger a los demás. Había alejado a los demás de él solo por el deseo de ponerles a salvo. Siempre anteponiendo a los demás a sus propios deseos y sentimientos.

¿Cómo alguien podía odiar a un hombre como él?

Pero todas las mujeres de aquella habitación lo hacían. Odiaban a Steve solo por el hecho de ser un Alfa Prime. Había un deseo oscuro de venganza en aquel lugar que Wanda no soportó.

Loki, embebido por los sentimientos que Tony había alterado con sus palabras, se vio buscando a Thor. Su magia lo llevó hasta él inconscientemente, pero no pudo evitar detenerse a mirarlo.

Estaba en el mismo lugar que la otra vez, sentado sobre el muro. Pero esa vez fue diferente de la anterior. Porque Thor, mucho más despejado, pudo encontrar el aroma de Loki y buscarlo con la mirada.

Lo observó con sorpresa y Loki se sintió perderse en aquellos brillantes y honestos ojos azules. Hizo el amago de desaparecer, pero Thor lo llamó:

—¡LOKI, ESPERA! —pidió Thor, estirando inconscientemente la mano hacia él—. Hablemos, por favor.

—¿Y de qué podríamos hablar, hermano? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras con arrogancia.

—De nosotros, Loki.

—Pero no hay ningún nosotros, así que no hay nada de qué hablar.

—¡Loki! Hay años de historia entre nosotros.

—Solo páginas en blanco, nada que trascienda.

—Loki…

Las palabras de Loki siempre habían logrado afectar a Thor. Él podía hacerle reír, emocionarse o entristecerse como nadie. Porque Loki lo conocía como ninguna otra persona lo había hecho jamás.

—Sé que las cosas no han sido fáciles entre nosotros, en gran parte por mi culpa, pero no dejemos que eso bloquee el camino.

—Por no decir toda tu culpa.

—No fui yo el que decidió echarse a todos los planetas en contra con sus travesuras, Loki —terció Thor, enfadado.

—¡Oh, cómo si el gran Thor no hubiera estado metido en problemas alguna que otra vez en sus aventuras! ¡Ah, espera, qué me arrastraste a todas y siempre estaban llenas de problemas!

—¡Lo hacía porque nos divertíamos juntos!

—No, tú eras el único que se divertía mostrando tus innatas habilidades de Alfa Prime y coronandote de halagos por parte de nuestro padre, yo realmente tenía que demostrar mi valía, mi derecho a estar en mi lugar.

El enfado de Thor retrocedió ligeramente al intuir la tristeza de sus palabras, pese a que las había soltado con acidez.

—Te merecías eso y mucho más, Loki. Eres la persona más valiosa que he conocido en todos mis años de existencia.

—Como si eso me valiera de consuelo —atajó Loki, cegado por la ira pese a que las palabras de Thor estaban escalando tercamente su corazón.

—¡Loki, espera!

Pero Loki no esperó. Rápidamente desapareció, dejando a Thor solo con sus pensamientos y sus deseos de darse de cabezazos contra el muro. Finalmente había conseguido hablar con Loki y él y su gran bocota…

—Al final van a tener razón todos los que te acusaron de estúpido, Thor Odinson —se reprendió, peinándose agresivamente el cabello.

 **Domingo, 6 de enero de 2018**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes enterarte de todas las novedades en mis redes sociales**

 **Puedes encontrarme como MeimiCaro en Twitter, Facebook e Instagram**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

A modo de regalo de Reyes, ¡les traigo un capitulito nuevo! Me duele un poco la situación de nuestro querido thorki, pero a la vez me divierte porque en su tozudez son malditamente adorables. Quiero que se achuchen y Thor le dé muchos mimos a Loki, pero por ahora las cosas están como están.

 **Juvia Agreste** , awwwwwwwwwww, ¡muchas gracias a ti por leer! Por supuesto, la pareja más soft de este fic tenía que ser la primera en reconciliarse de verdad jajajajajajajaja.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , ¡no pude resistirme! Y eso que no soy especialmente fan de Forrest Gump, pero la referencia es un puntazo. Y, bueno, en este capítulo has tenido la conversación que pedías, ¿cómo te has quedado?

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	58. Capítulo 55

**Capítulo 55**

Sigrún estaba sentada frente a su mesa de mando, ubicada en el centro del Centro de Operaciones del Cuartel General; una habitación grande y redonda que se encontraba conectada con las diferentes divisiones del edificio. Aquel viejo edificio ruinoso había sido uno de los pocos que pudieron rescatar cuando llegaron a aquel olvidado lugar.

Una antigua civilización había habitado aquel pequeño mundo y construido simples pero robustas edificaciones de piedra rojiza con ornamentos vegetales. Una vez Sigrún se preguntó si aquel árido lugar había sido un pasto verde alguna vez o si sus ciudadanos habían llenado de flores, frutas y ramas frondosas sus paredes por ser un regalo escaso.

Sigrún alzó la vista del mapa del árbol Yggdrasil que dominaba toda la mesa cuando escuchó pasos. Aunque no necesitaba mirarlas para saber quienes eran, lo hizo por respeto. Ellas eran compañeras tan cercanas que un mero atisbo de su aroma era suficiente para detectarlas.

Mist fue la primera en adentrarse en la habitación. La omega, como siempre, tenía la gracilidad de una pluma al viento y sus ojos castaños la observaban con fría calma. De haber querido, podría haberse movido como una sigilosa sombra. Göll, en cambio, estaba demasiado molesta para intentar hacer menos llamativa su presencia, y era imposible que pasara desapercibida si ella no ponía toda su destreza en ello. Era alta como un roble, de músculos fuertes y un poder alfa indomable. La violenta cicatriz de su cabeza brillaba ante la densa luz de las antorchas, haciendo que su rostro malhumorado se viera amenazante.

—Han sido derrotadas —afirmó Sigrún, adivinando antes de que ninguna de las dos pudiera decirle nada.

A ella no le hacía falta nada más, bastaba con ver sus rostros para comprender lo que estaban pensando.

—¿Asesinadas? —preguntó, obteniendo una negativa de Mist.

—¿Capturadas?

—Por alguna razón, sí —afirmó Mist.

—Creemos que las mantienen prisioneras para obtener información o para hacer un intercambio— opinó Göll.

—No tenemos nada que les pueda interesar —afirmó Sigrún—. Aparte de nosotras mismas.

—Quizás quieran chantajearnos —dijo Mist—, aunque interrogarlas parece la opción más plausible.

—Ellas no abrirán sus bocas para decir ni una palabra —dijo Sigrún—. Sé lo bien que las has entrenado, Göll.

Göll sonrió, sabiendo eso mejor que nadie, aunque la alegría no alcanzó a sus furiosos ojos verdes. Ellas jamás le habían fallado en una misión. Era su división de Aulladoras, ellas eran las que siempre estaban listas para el combate y superaban todo. No soportaba que estuvieran en manos del enemigo.

—Lo que me lleva a preguntar —dijo Sigrún—. ¿Cómo han podido fallar?

El rostro de Sigrún era serio y tosco como la piedra que las rodeaba. Sin embargo, no había rastro de ira o furia en sus facciones. Desde el momento en que descubrió que sus compañeras seguían con vida, se obligó a sí misma a mitigar unos sentimientos tan negativos que solo tendrían lugar en un entierro que clamara venganza.

A lo largo de los años, Sigrún había aprendido a las malas que no había nada peor que dejarse llevar por las emociones en la guerra. Había pulido su astucia y su autocontrol con el tiempo, según endurecía su corazón.

—Gür contaba con órdenes de atacar individualmente a los Alfa Prime. Contábamos con la posibilidad de que otros alfas pudiera acudir en su ayuda, incluso el Alfa Prime que Loki hechizo para detener nuestro plan y que se encontrase con Tony Stark. Con quien no contábamos era con Thor, no había ninguna información sobre su llegada a Midgard.

—Eso apunta a que debe haber recibido ayuda para ocultar su presencia. No puede haber atravesado e Bifröst, nos habríamos dado cuenta —dijo Mist.

—O sí lo hizo, pero Heimdall engañó a nuestras espías para que no pudieran percatarse. No es el primer truco que se inventa el guardián.

—Y la incorporación a la batalla de los Omega Prime no fue de ayuda, especialmente Tony Stark, teniendo en cuenta el estado en que se encuentra.

Sigrún asintió, de acuerdo.

—No podemos dañar a los Omega Prime, nuestra causa es protegerlos, incluso del mal que desconocen.

Sigrún inspiró hondo, ante la mirada atenta de Göll y Mist.

—¿Qué órdenes le diste a Gür? —preguntó Sigrún a la alfa—. Sé que siempre impartes distintos planes en caso de que las circunstancias lleven al plan principal a error. Es la virtud que ha hecho que todas tus operaciones funcionen.

—Sabíamos que, en caso de que perdieran y no murieran en combate, ese pequeño ejército de aficionados se vería incapaz de asesinarlas. Cuánto mínimo, las retendrían para sustraerles información o las tendrían encerradas bajo siete llaves. Su misión es aprovechar cualquier aproximación y capturar a los Omega Prime en cuanto tengan ocasión.

—Entonces ya no habrá nada que nos limite —apuntó Mist, comprendiendo su plan—, podremos atacar con todo sin miedo a cualquier intromisión de los Omega Prime.

Una sonrisa cruzó la cara de Göll, y aunque se veía triunfante, como si ya pudiera degustar la victoria, no era especialmente feliz.

—¿Pero cómo pretendes atraer a Loki? Tony se encuentra débil y no está en condiciones de manejar su armadura, pero Loki se encuentra en plenas facultades y no será nada fácil engañarle —apuntó Mist, sagaz.

—Sencillamente, a través de Tony. Desde hace siglos, Loki ha dejado de intentar seguir los ideales planteados por Odín, lo que le ha llevado a separarse de Thor cada vez más —explicó Göll.

—Por no hablar de que Thor es un idiota —dijo Mist, con voz ácida.

Sigrún y Göll no pudieron reprimir el amago de sonrisa de sus bocas, pese a que estaban discutiendo una misión. Mist siempre se mantenía serena, casi distante, con su mirada castaña permanentemente tranquila y analítica. Pero cada vez que veía las consecuencias de las acciones de Alfa Primes tan egocéntricos como Thor, no podía detener el veneno que le corría por la sangre.

—Sin duda —afirmó Sigrún, que había seguido con cuidado cualquier información que tuviera que ver con Thor y con Loki—, sus aventuras tuvieron que volver a Loki de cabeza. Es un insensato inconsciente de la belleza que siempre estuvo a su lado.

Sigrún había visto a Loki en una ocasión, aunque apenas había sido en la distancia. Le resultaba divertido que se tratara del mismo Midgard cuando tuvieron aquel encuentro. En la ciudad a la que los midgardianos se referían como Venecia, en el siglo XV, una hermosa y misteriosa figura era adorada por toda persona que tuviera un mero atisbo suyo. Hubo reyes que quedaron tan prendados de él que visitaron la ciudad solo para hablar con la estrella de la noche: Loki.

Para Sigrún no fue ninguna sorpresa que despertara semejante alboroto. Más allá de que se tratara de un Omega Prime en una tierra que no había recibido a ninguno en toda su historia, Loki era una de las personas más hermosas que había visto en su vida. A sus ojos, solo Helgi podía superarle. Vestido con las más ricas telas, adornado con las más costosas joyas y perfumado con la agradable esencia que solo un Omega Prime era capaz de desprender. Sus ojos verdes miraban todo con diversión, con astucia, y cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Sigrún, pudo ver al momento el atisbo de reconocimiento. Era inteligente, astuto y coqueto como ningún otro.

Aunque no tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con él, fue incapaz de olvidar la intrigada inteligencia que vio en aquellos ojos, así como el vacío que había en el fondo de su mirada. Cada vez que lo recordaba, Sigrún se preguntaba qué había llevado a Loki a deambular en soledad.

—Bastará con que tengamos a Tony en nuestro poder. Se desvive por él y, como realmente no está en ningún bando, irá a donde Tony vaya —afirmó Gör.

—Está bien, probaremos con tu idea. Les doy a las Aulladoras dos semanas, si no han vuelto para entonces, yo misma lideraré un ataque contra ellos. No podemos perder más tiempo.

Sigrún confiaba en Gör como en pocas personas, tenía fe ciega en ella. Era imposible que no lo hiciera desde su apoyo incondicional en el conflicto que había originado todo.

Con su cabello fino y dorado y su sonrisa sincera, Helgi era un Omega Prime capaz de ganarse el corazón de todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino. Era fuerte, honesto y un poco tosco, pero tenía la mirada gris más dulce que Sigrún había visto en toda su vida. La había deslumbrado por completo. Y no fue la única en caer rendida de amor por él, Gör también lo había hecho.

Aunque jamás lo había verbalizado, Sigrún sabía que había estado enamorada de él, era posible que aún lo estuviera y que fuera lo que la mantenía focalizada en aquella guerra tanto como a ella, y siempre había preferido la felicidad de Helgi por encima de todo. Por eso se había callado sus sentimientos al reconocer que Helgi estaba enamorado de Sigrún y que su felicidad estaba con ella.

Su muerte era lo que realmente las había unido a ambas.

—Y recuerda, ningún Omega Prime debe salir herido, sin importar nada más.

—A sus órdenes.

 **Martes, 15 de enero de 2019**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **RECUERDA QUE PUEDES SEGUIRME EN REDES SOCIALES**

 **ENCUÉNTRAME COMO MeimiCaro EN FACEBOOK, TWITTER E INSTAGRAM**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Es un capítulo un poco breve, lo sé, pero quería que conocieran un poquito más a Sigrún y sus valquirias renegadas. Como me conozco la historia completa, me dan un poco de pena.

¿Cuántos se han imaginado a nuestro princeso favorito convertido en una estrella veneciana? La idea me moló mucho, tenía muchas ganas de meter a Loki en otras ciudades del mundo haciendo trastadas y me encantó ésta. Estuve tentada a vincularle con el mito de los vampiros, pero al final deseché la idea.

 **Nais24** , ¡muchas gracias por leer mis historias! Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, yo también soy de las que a veces se replantea leer historias en emisión por falta de tiempo, así que me halaga mucho que hayas decidido pasarte por aquí. Espero que estés disfrutando del fic, ¡un saludo!

 **Juvia Agreste** , si te lo tuviera que resumir... Diría que entre Thor y Loki hay mucho drama JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

¡He publicado un **ONESHOT STONY** nuevo y están todos más que invitados a leerlo! Tiene por nombre _**Dance Only With Me**_ y espero que le den mucho amor.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	59. Capítulo 56

**Capítulo 56**

—Como sigas aquí te vas a ganar el título de mi enfermero personal —dijo Tony cuando Steve acomodó los cojines a su espalda por tercera vez en lo que llevaban de tarde.

—No es algo que me moleste.

—Eres realmente molesto —bufó Tony, contemplando la mirada honesta de Steve.

—¿Te molesto por actuar como tu enfermero?

—Tú, en general, eres molesto. Al completo —dijo Tony.

Steve se habría tomado esa afirmación a mal si no hubiera visto la exagerada y falsa expresión de hastío en su rostro.

—Eres tan tozudo que sólo se te puede calificar como molesto.

—No eres el más indicado para hablar de tozudez molesta.

—¡Disculpa! Yo soy perseverante y excéntrico.

—Solo me parecen sinónimos para molesto.

Tony le iba a contestar con otro comentario puntilloso, pensado para buscarle las cosquillas, pero las palabras murieron en su boca al escuchar la repentina risotada de Steve. Lo apreció al detalle, un poco deslumbrado, porque ver reír a Steve de esa manera no era lo más habitual.

Steve era serio por naturaleza y la presión que había vivido desde que despertó del hielo, sin el amparo de un círculo de amigos o familiares próximos a él, habían dificultado aún más que se encontrara cómodo. No había contado con un ambiente amistoso que le permitiera relajarse.

Con el paso de los meses, tras el desastroso encuentro que los unió para enfrentar a Loki y defender Nueva York de los Chitauri, había ido forjando lazos y encontrando momentos en los que relajarse e incluso divertirse. Aunque con todo, lo máximo que había conseguido sacar Tony de él había sido una de esas sonrisas de diez mil vatios o una risa baja; bueno, o enfadarle, era genial pinchando a Steve, mejor que ningún otro. Pero jamás había tenido la oportunidad de verle riéndose así, tan libremente, casi costándole un esfuerzo retomar correctamente la respiración.

— ¿Q-Qué pasa? —logró preguntar Steve, amainando forzadamente sus carcajadas.

En ese momento, Tony se dio cuenta de que se le había quedado mirando, totalmente en babia. Tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado para no perderse en aquella mirada, que con la alegría de la risa lucía más azul y brillante que nunca.

—¿No debería preguntarlo yo? Riéndote de repente, pensé que los efectos del deshielo finalmente estaban haciendo estragos en tu cerebro.

—Muy gracioso.

—Venga, cuéntame el chiste.

—Fue solo un arrebato.

—Rogers, ¿tengo que ponerme en plan profe y decir: "cuéntanos el chiste a todos, para que podamos divertirnos"? —preguntó Tony, cruzándose de brazos.

—Por favor, no. Serías un profesor terrible.

Steve casi podía imaginarlo: llegando tarde a las clases, inventándose ejercicios sobre la marcha, dejando sin corregir trabajos y asignando notas con competencias estúpidas… Todo lo que implicaba saltarse a la torera las normas y hacerle frente a la autoridad. Steve había aprendido que eso no siempre era algo malo con la causa justificada, pero a veces Tony tenía la capacidad de arrasar con todo solo porque podía ser divertido ver cómo sucedían las cosas.

—Disculpa, mis alumnos me adorarían.

—Por supuesto, nadie ha puesto eso en duda, pero apostaría que acabarías haciendo que el mundo ardiera solo por la pereza de tratar con tanta gente que no es capaz de seguir el hilo de tus pensamientos.

—Puedo ser muy empático cuando quiero.

—El que más, pero te frustras enseguida cuando no consigues tus objetivos. Si solo tienes que centrarte en una persona, puedes encontrar una vía de escape, pero si tu día a día fuera tratar con 30 alumnos cuyo principal interés es escaquearse de clase día sí y día también…

—Lo pillo, lo pillo, acabaría electrocutándoles el trasero.

—Lo has dicho tú —dijo Steve, alzando las manos en son de paz.

—Quizás debería aprender a ser más paciente… —susurró Tony, dirigiendo su mirada inconscientemente a su vientre.

Steve se preguntó si Tony estaría pensando en lo mismo que él. Con el bebé pintando las paredes con rotuladores, manchando el suelo de comida, llorando sin parar por un berrinche o peor, por una razón que ellos desconocerían y no sabrían cómo comprender.

Cuando estuvieran cansados, ninguno de los dos podría hacer la vista gorda a los llantos, las tomaduras de pelo, las travesuras y los berrinches. Tendrían que lidiar con todo, les gustara o no. No podrían encerrarse en el taller o en el gimnasio a la espera de que la tormenta desapareciera.

—Aprenderemos juntos —le dijo Steve con una sonrisa, haciendo que Tony volviera la mirada a él.

Steve había aprendido a valorar esos breves segundos en los que, en silencio, podía apreciar la belleza de aquellos profundos e intrigantes ojos castaños. Siempre le habían parecido preciosos, pero no se dio cuenta de lo valioso que era poder contemplarlos tan de cerca hasta que pensó que no podría hacerlo nunca más.

—¿Y bien? ¿Piensas decirme de qué te reías?

Steve suspiró suavemente, sin perder la sonrisa.

—Solo me he dado cuenta de que estamos en el punto de volver a hacer bromas y que no sea incómodo. Me pareció tan natural que fue hasta chocante, sabiendo cómo estaban las cosas entre nosotros hace apenas unas semanas…

Y las cosas realmente habían cambiado, aunque Tony no estaba seguro de cuándo habían empezado a hacerlo. ¿Había sido después de su conversación para enterrar el hacha de guerra? ¿Había sido después de ser consciente de todo el esfuerzo que había hecho Steve para encontrarlo, lleno de preocupación? ¿O la primera conversación que habían tenido, cuando habían creído que todo aquello era un sueño?

Si a Tony le hubieran dicho, después de la Guerra Civil, que se encontraría bromeando junto a Steve al borde de su cama mientras él estaba convaleciente, se habría reído fuertemente. Después de pegarle un puñetazo al imbécil al que se le podría haber ocurrido esa idea. Pero algo había pasado por el camino y Tony se preguntó si todos aquellos momentos que habían compartido, tanto en la distancia como el uno con el otro, habían ido sumando gotas que habían curado poco a poco su corazón y su confianza.

Pese a que aún le incomodaban los recuerdos, sentía que al lado de Steve podía ver los hechos ocurridos en la guerra con otra perspectiva que el dolor le había impedido apreciar antes. Aunque tenía la impresión de que sus sentimientos aún eran quebradizos, comenzaba a contemplar de nuevo la seguridad de que, si lo necesitaba, Steve estaría allí para cubrirle las espaldas.

Ninguno de los dos supo bien qué decir a continuación, se formó una extraña calma que hacía que les cosquillearan las manos y la parte alta del vientre. Era agradable, pero a Steve le produjo una confusa inquietud.

Una notificación enviada a través del Stark Clock cortó el momento. Tony miró con el ceño fruncido la actualización hecha por Viernes del estado de Spider-Woman.

Tony hizo el amago de levantarse, pero inmediatamente Steve lo detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas? Strange y Bruce recomiendan reposo.

—No me voy a correr una maratón, solo quiero ir al ala médica.

—¿A ver a Spider-Woman?

—Sí, no me habéis dejado visitarla y por lo que veo, algo se está descontrolando.

—Más razón para pedirle a los otros que vayan en lugar de ir tú.

—Ella no me va a hacer daño y, guste o no, el vínculo de esa chica con los Vengadores soy yo, así que debo ir a hablar con ella.

Steve apreció la convicción en los ojos de Tony y supo que no habría nada que pudiera hacer para convencerle. Podía insistir en que siguiera en cama y solo lograr que Tony inventara alguna triquiñuela para lograr su cometido, o ahorrarse la pelea ayudándole a llegar de forma segura. Steve tomó una decisión, soltando un pesado suspiro.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo, pero yo te acompaño.

—De verdad te vas a convertir en mi enfermero personal.

—Dalo por hecho.

La mirada acerada de aquellos ojos azul verdosos llenos de enfado fue lo primero que vio Tony al abrirse las puertas de la habitación. No tardó en imaginar que, con sus supercapacidades, había sabido que Tony iba en su busca pasillos antes de que llegara a su destino.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con voz ácida.

—Yo también me alegro de verte, Jessica —dijo Tony, entrando en la habitación—. Siempre es un placer cruzar palabras contigo, ¿has tenido un buen día?

—¿Y tú podrías dejar de comportarte como un imbécil? No te necesito aquí.

—Steve —lo llamó Tony, girando el rostro en su dirección intencionalmente—, te presento oficialmente a Jessica Drew, también conocida como Spider-Woman. Y tú eres…

—Todos me conocen como Deadpool —contestó el alfa enmascarado, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama de Jessica.

—Eres consciente de que puedo descubrir tu nombre más rápido que decir _bit_ —dijo Tony.

—Es más divertido mantener el misterio, tío Gilito.

Tony entrecerró los ojos, pero apreciando que el pobre humor de Deadpool parecía tranquilizar a Jessica, lo dejó pasar. No era como si Viernes durante esos tres días no hubiera estado trabajando en conseguirle toda la información posible sobre Wade Wilson, un adolescente gamberro que se había labrado el nombre de Deadpool en las calles.

—Como quieras, Steve, aquí tienes a Jess y Dead. Chicos, aquí tenéis al capi.

Solamente Bruce, Visión y Strange habían tenido acceso libre a esa habitación, así que Steve no había tenido oportunidad de cruzarse con ninguno de los dos.

—Un placer —saludó Steve.

—El placer es nuestro, Capitán —dijo Deadpool.

Tony descubrió que Deadpool se comportaba con Steve con mal contenida admiración, dato que apuntó con mucho cuidado en su mente.

Se acercó a Jessica, que tenía su largo cabello oscuro recogido en una estropeada trenza y se mantenía recostada en la cama con la pierna vendada. Deadpool, a su lado, tenía una revista llena de garabatos en las fotos y comentarios jocosos dentro de bocadillos y no supo si era por aburrimiento o para divertir a Jessica. Probablemente era un poco de cada.

—Ahora bien, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Estoy perfectamente, gracias por tu interés. Ya puedes irte.

Tony suspiró dramáticamente antes de sentarse en el borde de la cama, frente a los pies de Jessica.

—Quizás lo haría si me pillaras de humor, pero fíjate que no quiero.

—¿Podrías respetar mi espacio por una vez, para variar?

—Respeto tu espacio, una cosa muy distinta es que vaya a dejar que estés en un berrinche adolescente eterno. Estás poniendo en riesgo tu recuperación y no te estás enterando de nada sobre lo que está por venir. Y sí, yo te puse en el mapa durante la guerra, no debería haberlo hecho, pero esa gente te busca por algo más allá que eso y debes estar informada para saber qué hacer al respecto. ¿Entendido, arañita?

—Estás tú para hablar de poner en riesgo la recuperación de nadie —murmuró por lo bajo Jessica.

—Pero yo me he comportado como un niño bueno, he estado en cama obedientemente tres días y ya estoy lo suficientemente recuperado para evitar que se me yagüe el culo en esa cama, ¿no es así, Steve?

Steve trató de lucir serio porque sabía los efectos colaterales de la etapa adolescente y en ese momento lo que más necesitaban era mostrar una actitud serena y sólida. Pero le resultaba muy difícil al ver a Tony actuando de esa forma, como su fuera una mamá pato cuidando de su polluelo.

—Ha tenido un comportamiento ejemplar —afirmó Steve.

—Si yo puedo, tú puedes —resolvió Tony, ganándose un resoplido de Jessica. Tony hizo caso omiso y dirigió su mirada a Deadpool—. Muy bien, ¿qué tal si me contáis cómo os conocisteis?

—¿No ibas a contarnos todos los peligros que se me venían encima? —farfulló Jessica.

—Después, cuando esté seguro de que no te vas a poner a dar brinquitos del cabreo.

—Si yo no estoy lista para escuchar asuntos que directamente me conciernen, tú no puedes cotillear.

—Nuestras historias son fascinantes, pero es mejor dejarlas en el anonimato —apuntó Deadpool, tratando de relajar el ambiente.

—Francamente yo también tengo curiosidad por cómo empezó todo —dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Muy bien, todo empezó cuando Jessica huyó del sistema de adopciones con quince años…

—¡DEAD!

—Calla, calla, ¿no ves que nos lo están pidiendo? —dijo Deadpool, poniéndole un dedo sobre los labios a Jessica, dedo que estuvo a punto de morder de un bocado—. Araña carnívora. Bien, ¿cómo iba? ¡Ah, sí! Jessica era una adolescente huérfana que huyó del sistema. Empezó a trabajar en negro y en unas condiciones de mierda para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Ya sabes que la gente es una sanguijuela de mierda que como te pille huyendo te jode vivo.

—Ese lenguaje —lo amonestó Steve, frunciendo el ceño.

—Perdón, capitán. Vamos, todos sabemos que una de las razones por las que Jess accedió a ayudar a Tony en el conflicto fue porque Tony le prometió ayudarla y porque ella lo ado… ¡AY!

Deadpool se frotó el brazo que Jessica le había pellizcado con todas sus fuerzas y desistió de continuar la frase.

—En fin, yo en cambio me fugué de casa de mi padre porque era un alcohólico violento e insoportable. Hará cosa de un año, cuando acababa de cumplir los quince.

Tony lo observó con el ceño fruncido, porque era mucho más joven de lo que esperaba y tampoco coincidía con los cálculos ejecutados por Viernes.

—Sí, lo sé, no luzco como alguien de dieciséis años. Pero después de pasarlas canutas para conseguir sobrevivir, pasaron algunas cosas. Empecé a trabajar como matón, pero apenas me daba para nada, y acababa recibiendo más leñazos que repartiéndolos. Así que acabé aceptando un trabajo de mierda que prometía ser oro. Experimentaron conmigo y acabé de esta forma.

—¿Era una réplica del Proyecto Renacimiento? —preguntó Steve, observando la gruesa musculatura del chico frente a él y recordando su capacidad de sanación.

—No exactamente, aunque su propósito de convertirnos en superhumanos capaz de resistir a todo quizás era el mismo. Aunque la mayor parte de los voluntarios murió.

Deadpool apretó los nudillos tan fuerte que le crujieron y a ninguno le hizo falta escuchar nada más para saber que había una turbia historia detrás. Tony conocía una parte parcial de los hechos a través del informe de Viernes, y le horripilaba pensar el horror que tenía que haber pasado aquel chico.

—Nos conocimos en las calles tiempo después y empezamos a apoyarnos el uno al otro. Fin de la historia —cortó Jessica, sabiendo cómo la ira se comía a Wade cada vez que recordaba sus días en aquel lugar.

—Encontré a mi hermana perdida en las calles, ¡qué bonito! —dijo Deadpool con dramatismo—. La idea de que se convirtiera en una superheroína fue mía, por cierto —comentó Deadpool, hinchando el pecho con orgullo.

—Era una buena forma de quitarse la rabia de encima y de perder a la pasma —dijo Jessica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Tony le palmeó los pies suavemente por encima de la manta, teniendo cuidado de no moverla y que la acción le afectara en la herida. Aunque Jessica seguía fulminándolo con la mirada, no apartó el pie, cosa que a Steve le hizo sonreír. Realmente era como ver a un padre lidiando con su hija adolescente, y Steve se preguntó si Tony había sacado ese tema a colación precisamente para que Jessica bajara de nuevo las defensas con él.

 **Lunes, 21 de enero de 2019**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **RECUERDA QUE PUEDES SEGUIRME EN REDES SOCIALES**

 **ME PUEDES ENCONTRAR COMO MeimiCaro EN FACEBOOK, TWITTER E INSTAGRAM**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues nada, aquí un capítulo más. Las cosas van avanzando entre Tony y Steve y los momentos entre ellos me parecen tan tiernos que me derrito toda. Y disfruté muchísimo de la conversación con Deadpool y Spider-Woman. Porque Jessica es malhumorada y un poco rencorosa, pero sigue admirando a Tony y no puede evitar admirar su estela. ¡Quiero apapucharla, es muy mona!

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , Loki es una diva hermosa y quien diga lo contrario tiene un serio problema de buen gusto jajajajajajaja. Lo único es que hay que atravesar muchas capas de defensivo hielo para ver su corazón.

 **Juvia Agreste** , ¡me alegro que te haya gustado! Y que te haya levantado el ánimo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	60. Capítulo 57

**Capítulo 57**

Tony y Steve se alejaron a paso ligero del ala médica en dirección al salón principal donde todos estaban reunidos.

Lentamente, Jessica había ido dejando a un lado su ego herido y su malestar, siendo reemplazado por la admiración que Tony siempre le había despertado. Quería pensar que se debía a sus hormonas omega, que la estaban alterando, y sería la excusa que usaría en cuanto Wade le sacara el tema a colación, ella estaba segura. Sin embargo, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, la verdadera razón por la que había lanzado todo por la borda y había participado en la Guerra Civil había sido, simplemente, porque quería ayudar a Tony.

Tony podría ser un beta, que seguiría destrozándole las defensas igualmente. Admiraba su forma de contemplar el mundo, de reformular las posibilidades para hacer que todo fuera posible y la genialidad de sus invenciones.

Iban a continuar con la conversación, cuando una notificación les alertó a través del Stark Clock: Wanda solicitaba un encuentro con todo el equipo. Steve y Tony sabían perfectamente lo que eso implicaba, tenían respuestas tras el interrogatorio de las valquirias. Aunque a Tony le molestaba perder la oportunidad de suavizar las cosas entre los dos, sabía que había llegado el momento de volver a enfrascarse en la batalla que estaba en ciernes. Pese a que era consciente de que no podría pelear en primera línea como deseaba, no podía mantenerse alejado.

Entraron en la habitación para encontrarse con todos ya reunidos. Wanda los observó entrar expectante, lo que hizo pensar a Steve que había estado esperando a que ellos llegaran antes de decir ni una palabra.

—Bien, ya estamos todos —dijo Wanda a modo de saludo.

Tony vio que todos los ojos estaban clavados en él, y le alegró ver algunas sonrisas entre todas esas caras que lo contemplaban como si fuera algún tipo de aparición. Probablemente temían que se desmayara de nuevo. La sonrisa de Thor era especialmente grande y parecía que se moría de ganas por darle un abrazo.

Rhodes invitó a Tony a sentarse a su lado en el sofá en el mismo momento en que lo vio entrar con un gesto de muñeca. A su lado estaban Sam y Clint, aunque el último estaba sobre el respaldo del sofá como si se tratara de una banca de parque. Steve se sentó junto a Tony, sobre el reposabrazos.

—¿Qué has averiguado, Wanda? —preguntó Steve.

—¿Cómo pinta la fiesta allí abajo? —preguntó Tony.

—Tienen pensado atacar desde dentro —dijo Wanda.

—¿Una ofensiva interna? Ya usaron el elemento sorpresa una vez y no les funcionó —dijo Sam.

—No tienen pensado una ofensiva como tal, sino un secuestro. Quieren llevarse a Tony y a Loki de aquí.

—Explícate —pidió Thor.

—No puedo dar detalles muy concretos, no estaban del todo claros en sus mentes. Probablemente porque solo conocen una parte muy pequeña del Complejo y sus habitantes, así que no han podido trazar nada explícito.

—Dinos qué ideas están maquinando concretamente —pidió Natasha—, necesitamos cualquier dato posible.

—Si no pueden acabar con los Alfa Prime, se llevarán a los Omega Prime a lo que ellas catalogan como un lugar seguro. Aprovecharán que están cerca de nosotros para llevarse a Tony, es al que necesitan.

Inconscientemente, Steve posó un brazo sobre el hombro de Tony en un gesto protector. Tony, más ansioso de lo que quisiera admitir ante los descubrimientos de Wanda, agradeció el contacto.

—Soy el blanco fácil —dijo Tony, haciendo que Wanda asintiera.

—Creen que estás en un estado demasiado delicado para plantar pelea y suponen que Loki te seguirá a donde quiera que vayas, incluso si es a su guarida.

—No vamos a permitir que se los lleven —apuntó Thor.

—Por supuesto que no —dijo Bruce—, tendrán que pasarme por delante antes de llegar a ti. Bueno, y a Hulk.

—¿Hay algo más que debamos saber? —preguntó Clint—. ¿Esos son todos sus planes?

—Es todo lo que he podido sustraer de momento, pero al parecer quien les explicó este plan fue la misma persona que ideó el ataque contra Spider-Woman. Al parecer siempre se guarda un as bajo la manga por si lo que planeó en primer lugar falla. Deberíamos tener cuidado, podría idear ataques por otras vías mientras su equipo aquí planea el secuestro.

—Debe tratarse de Göll —dijo Brynhildr, que se había mantenido en silencio junto a Strange, detrás de uno de los sofás—. Es una de sus más brillantes estrategas y de las más intrépidas. Hará lo que sea para cumplir las órdenes de Sigrún.

—Deberíamos deshacernos de ellas, entonces. Mandarlas a La Balsa—dijo Scott, que parecía terriblemente disgustado con la idea de tener a un equipo de posibles secuestradoras en el mismo edificio.

—Sería inefectivo —dijo Strange—, simplemente el traslado podría estar lleno de problemas y una vez dentro, dudo mucho que tengan la fuerza suficiente para contenerlas.

—O la inteligencia —dijo Tony—. Steve pudo colarse y sacar a todos de ahí dentro sin necesidad de ir partiendo cráneos.

Steve carraspeó ante la repentina mención, pero Tony le palmeó suavemente la rodilla en un gesto amistoso. A nadie en la habitación le pasó desapercibido el cambio que se había producido entre los dos, pero discretamente miraron hacia otro lado. Por miedo a que la magia desapareciera, quizás, prefirieron que las cosas siguieran su curso.

—Ten a tus amigos cerca y a tus enemigos aún más cerca —citó Visión.

—Sería lo más sensato —apuntó Strange—, aunque es natural que sea incómodo, tenemos más posibilidades de tener todos los ojos puestos sobre ellas aquí, a nuestro alcance, que alejándolas todo lo posible y las perdamos de vista en caso de que escapen.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer? —preguntó Rhodey—. ¿Simplemente esperar a que hagan algún movimiento? Puedo ser paciente, pero no me agrada la idea de esperar el momento en que decidan ponerle las manos encima a Tony.

—Podemos precipitar las cosas si me encuentro con ellas.

—¡NO!

Aunque el grito fue general, una sensación de helada ira inundó la habitación cuando Loki, furioso, se personificó en medio de la habitación, justo frente a Tony.

Steve y Clint tuvieron que contener el deseo de posicionarse frente a Tony para mantener a Loki alejado, pero no pudieron evitar las miradas de advertencia que lanzaron sus ojos.

—No voy a repetirlo más —dijo Loki, ignorando las miradas sobre él—. No te vas a poner en una situación de riesgo por tus propios pies, ¡ya deberías haber aprendido la lección!

—No sería una situación de…

—¡Ni se te ocurra! Porque antes encadeno tus pies a la cama que dejarte danzando frente a esas locas. No me hagas congelar tu trasero, que sabes que soy capaz.

—Tranquilizaos los dos —pidió Thor, acercándose a ellos—. Tony no va a encontrarse con ellas a no ser que sea nuestro último recurso y siempre será en condiciones de seguridad. De momento, nos centraremos en establecer planes de actuación para poder defendernos, tanto si atacan desde dentro como desde fuera.

Loki observó a Thor malhumorado, molesto por la mera idea de que pudieran poner a Tony sobre una bandeja ante las valquirias. Sin mediar palabra, desapareció con un chasquido. Thor se llevó las manos a la frente, tratando de relajarse.

—Ve a por él —le sugirió Tony—. Realmente necesita hablar con alguien.

—No es como si le contentara mucho hablar conmigo últimamente.

—Bueno, eres el único ante el que se muestra, aunque sea a regañadientes —apuntó Tony con una mirada elocuente—, si me obviamos a mí, claro.

Thor abrió la boca para luego cerrarla sin decir nada, mirando a Tony con sorpresa. A Tony le pareció dolorosamente tierno que la idea que estaba sugiriendo no hubiera pasado por la cabeza de Thor.

—Tengo que irme —dijo Thor, antes de salir al trote de la habitación.

—Viernes, querida, indícale a Thor dónde está Loki. Estoy seguro de que ahora tiene que estar congelando algún lugar del Complejo para desquitarse.

—Cuánto drama… —dijo Natasha, levantándose del sitio.

—Como si el drama no precediera a los Vengadores —dijo Scott, ganándose una mirada de todos los demás—. ¿Qué?

—Olvídalo —negó Clint, perezoso—. Bueno, creo que ha llegado el momento.

—¿El momento de qué? —preguntó Wanda.

—De la gran pregunta —dijo Clint, levantándose del sofá y caminando hacia Tony.

—¿Me vas a proponer matrimonio? —preguntó Tony con una sonrisa—. Recuerda hincar la rodilla al suelo.

—No, eres tú el que me tiene que proponer algo a mí.

—¿Y eso qué puede ser?

—¿No se te ocurre nada?

—Aparte de una patada en el culo, no, de momento no.

—Bueno, enfoquémoslo de otra forma: ¿Vas a hacerme tío?

Tony observó a Clint con la boca entreabierta, totalmente sorprendido. Se esperaba muchas bromas o preguntas indiscretas, muchas relacionadas con su sorprendente nueva relación con Steve. Sin embargo, aquello se había salido totalmente de las vías de su pensamiento.

Clint lo observaba con cara seria, aunque podía ver que le brillaban los ojos de la emoción y hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse quieto, aunque parecía impaciente. Tony no luchó por refrenar las carcajadas. Quizás esperaba que alguno abordara en algún momento el tema de su embarazo, pero de lejos no esperaba que fuera de esa manera. Por supuesto, era Clint.

—Va a ser que sí —logró decir entre carcajadas.

Clint exclamó un grito de júbilo y tiró de Tony para levantarlo del sofá. En cuanto lo tuvo en pie, le dio un abrazo que lo levantó del suelo.

—¡Voy a ser tío! ¡Mi primer sobri! ¡Seré su tío favorito!

Las risas de Tony no tardaron en contagiar a los demás.

—¡Oye! ¿Y por qué va a ser solo tu sobrino? —preguntó Natasha, haciendo que Clint devolviera a Tony al suelo.

—Mis peques tildan a Tony de tito Tony, así que su bebé será mi sobrino, ¡te chinchas!

—Bueno, tendrás que batallar por el título de tío favorito con Barnes, él es casi el hermano de Steve —apuntó Tony, haciendo que Bucky se sobresaltara.

Bucky no podía evitarlo, cada vez que se encontraba con Tony en una habitación, perdía la voz y el nerviosismo le corroía por dentro. Así que se había mantenido en silencio, tratando de pasar desapercibido y ser lo menos molesto posible.

—Esperemos que seas más juguetón con el bebé que ahora, porque si de algo estoy seguro es que nos va a traer mucho lío. Y pensándolo bien, es imposible que pueda enseñarle yo solo qué debe hacer cuando empiece a querer salir de citas y le guste alguien.

—¿Y no deberías contar conmigo para eso? —preguntó Steve con una sonrisa, viendo como Tony realmente estaba poniendo su esfuerzo en hablar tranquilamente con Bucky. Podría ver por la tensión de sus hombros y la voz rasposa que le costaba esfuerzo hacerlo, pero realmente lo estaba intentando.

—Steve, no por nada, pero si el bebé tiene que esperar tus consejos sobre el amor, probablemente acabe más solo que un astronauta a la deriva.

Las risas llenaron la habitación y Steve recibió la broma con una sonrisa al contemplar cómo, por fin, la felicidad parecía volver a llenar los corazones de todos los presentes.

 **Martes, 22 de enero de 2019**


	61. Capítulo 58

**Capítulo 58**

Thor pensó que le debía a Tony la mejor de las ambrosías asgardianas que el hombre pudiera probar cuando escuchó la voz de Viernes indicándole dónde podía encontrar a Loki.

Prácticamente corrió por los pasillos del Complejo hasta llegar al patio. A Thor le afectó reconocer que era el mismo lugar donde habían tenido su anterior encuentro. Se le alborotaron los latidos del corazón el doble y se negó a imaginar que eso no era una señal. Tenía que significar algo.

Loki estaba parado en medio del patio, lanzando bloques de hielo con la furia de diez mil titanes contra los bustos desperdigados por el césped. Se trataban de piezas esculpidas en hielo con la gracia y el detalle que solo podían tener las obras de Loki. Su magia era así, infinitamente bella; incluso cuando la usaba para destruir. Había de Steve, Odín, Gür, Sigrún, Freyja y, por supuesto, de él.

Lo escuchó maldecir por lo bajo mientras lanzaba hechizo tras hechizo, conjurando esferas heladas y proyectándolas a toda velocidad contra los objetivos.

Cuando un proyectil mágico destrozó por completo un busto con su imagen, haciendo que pedazos de hielo salieran disparados agresivamente en todas las direcciones, no pudo evitar estremecerse. Pero sabía que no era el momento de acobardarse. Haciendo acopio de valor, salió de su escondite para que Loki lo viera.

Un soplo de brisa se adelantó a sus intenciones, golpeándole la espalda suavemente y arrastrando su preocupado aroma hasta Loki. No necesitó ni un segundo para intentar hechizarle a él.

Thor fue lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el ataque, pero bien podría haber acabado un par de días convertido en un muñeco de nieve si hubiera llegado a darle.

—Aunque muchos pensarían que no estaría mal que me quedara quieto un tiempo, creo que no es el momento de descansar.

—Lárgate de aquí, Thor, o serán más de un par de días los que estará tu trasero congelado.

—No pienso irme —dijo Thor, serio—, y esquivaré todos los ataques necesarios para quedarme aquí, porque tenemos que hablar.

—Te lo dije antes, no tenemos nada de que hablar —proclamó Loki, lanzando un hechizo al suelo que estuvo a punto de congelarle los pies a Thor.

Thor dio un rápido salto y se subió al muro para esquivarlo.

—Tenemos que hablar de todo.

—¿Quieres ponerte a hablar del clima? —preguntó Loki con sorna, congelando la pared y haciendo que Thor saltara y rodara por el suelo al caer. Loki chasqueó la lengua al verle erguirse con el impulso de sus piernas, sin lucir cansado en lo más mínimo.

—Lo que sea con tal de hablar contigo —dijo Thor, alzando las manos en señal de paz.

Pero su respuesta solo logró enfadar a Loki. No soportaba cuando ponía esa expresión de niño bueno pidiendo cariño porque le alteraba su imperturbable corazón y lo confundía. Le recordaba los sentimientos que le había despertado Thor antes de descubrir todo lo que estaba planeado para él en el futuro, antes de saber que solo sería un juguete de Thor encontrado para cumplir los propósitos de Odín.

Motivado por la furia, lanzó un hechizo de hielo tan potente que Thor salió despedido hacia atrás, chocando con el muro que delimitaba el Complejo.

— ¡DEFIÉNDETE! —gritó Loki, molesto de solo ver a Thor brincando de un lado para otro, sin atreverse a utilizar el Mjolnir o simplemente sus puños—. ¡ATÁCAME!

—¡NO! —gritó Thor, rompiendo la presa de hielo que se había comenzado a formar en torno a sus pies para alejarse de la pared.

—¿Piensas que no soy suficientemente fuerte para que el gran Thor Odinson, el alfa entre los alfas, me plante cara? —preguntó furioso, lanzando un hechizo que pasó peligrosamente cerca del costado de Thor.

—¿¡Qué!? ¡NO! —exclamó Thor con esfuerzo, tratando de esquivar los ataques y conseguir que Loki siguiera hablando—. Eres uno de los hechiceros más poderosos que existen, no digas estupideces.

—Entonces, ¡¿por qué no te defiendes?! —preguntó con ira Loki, lanzando un ataque veloz que finalmente atrapó a Thor, impactando contra sus piernas y atándole a una columna helada.

Con frustración, Thor se percató de que no estaba simplemente esposado a la columna, sino que todo aquel lugar de su cuerpo que estuviera en contacto con ella había comenzado a cubrirse con una capa de hielo. Pronto se convertiría en un tótem helado hasta que Loki deshiciera el hechizo o su propio poder lograra neutralizarlo.

La magia empezó a cubrir el cuerpo de Thor y pudo percibir en el contacto que Loki estaba realmente furioso, pero que no le hacía daño. Sabía que la magia de Loki podía helar la piel y hacerla sentir como si fuera atravesada por millones de agujas, pero en su lugar solo se sintió impedido por una impenetrable barrera.

—No quiero ser aquello que afirmas que soy —dijo Thor, desistiendo de liberarse para clavar su mirada azul en Loki.

Loki apretó la mandíbula, sintiéndose capturado por aquella cálida mirada azul de la misma forma en que Thor estaba capturado por su hechizo.

—No voy a atacarte ni a imponer mi fuerza sobre ti —continuó Thor—, no me importa quién sea más fuerte o más persistente o más inteligente, sin importar de qué tipo sea, la fuerza y la superioridad no debería ser motivo para que dos personas estén juntas.

El corazón de Thor se apretó como no lo había hecho en toda esa pelea en la que había tenido que rehuir cada uno de los ataques de Loki. Porque ahí estaba el verdadero reto, que sus palabras le alcanzaran.

—Sé que piensas que por ser un Alfa Prime llegará el día en que me impondré a ti, que obtendré lo que quiero de ti sin importar el método y te encerraré en una jaula de oro para que solo puedas estar a mi merced.

La mera idea le provocó un espasmo involuntario a Loki y por primera vez en su vida, Thor detestó profundamente a su padre. Porque si algo sabía era que había sido Odín el que le había instalado ese miedo en su cabeza. Thor no pudo sino agradecer que Loki fuera tan imprevisible, rebelde y valiente para luchar por salirse de su control en lugar de asumir sumisamente las órdenes de Odín.

—Eres la persona más importante en mi vida, Loki, y me da igual lo que los demás piensen de ti. Yo solo creo en el Loki que conozco y quiero que seas libre y feliz, sin el lastre de la huida o el miedo sobre ti. Te mereces mucho más que eso.

—¿Eres consciente de los planes que tiene Odín? ¿Para los dos?

—Quiere que estemos juntos. Durante mucho tiempo, la idea fue tan natural para mí que no se me ocurrió qué podía haber de malo en ella.

Loki resopló ante las palabras de Thor. La magia había comenzado a cubrirle la espalda y los costados, y Thor supo que se le acababa el tiempo. Dudaba mucho que Loki le escuchara de nuevo si esa conversación no llegaba a buen puerto.

—Lo que tardé mucho tiempo en descubrir eran los planes que mi padre tenía para ti. Su idea de cuál debía ser tu lugar a mi lado y qué funciones debías cumplir. El hecho de que no te quisiera conmigo por quien eres, sino por lo que eres.

—¿Así que el hecho de que sea un Omega Prime es indiferente para ti? —preguntó Loki con una burla amarga—. ¿O preferirías que fuera un simpático beta?

—No cambiaría de ti ni un pelo de tu cabeza —afirmó Thor con franqueza—. Te quiero tal y como eres.

Involuntariamente, Loki perdió por un segundo el control sobre el hechizo que mantenía cautivo a Thor; la capa de hielo comenzó a resquebrajarse. Eso motivó a Thor a seguir.

—No te confundas, no es que te quiera a mi lado porque seas un Omega Prime. Es que forma parte de ti de la misma forma que ser Alfa Prime lo forma de mí. Y no es como si estuviéramos obligados a actuar de determinada forma o relacionarnos de determinada manera por lo que somos. Nadie va a decidir por nosotros.

—Antes dijiste que me querías feliz y libre, ¿qué ocurriría si eso fuera lejos de ti?

Thor no pudo reprimir la expresión de dolor que llenó su rostro e inundó completamente sus ojos. Pesadamente, inspiró hondo.

—Si fuera tu decisión, me alejaría de ti. Pero antes te ayudaría a eliminar todos los problemas que te hacen huir de la manera que lo haces. Nunca serás feliz si tienes que vivir así.

—Y si quisiera continuar, si quisiera mantenerme a tu lado, ¿eres consciente de que jamás querré cumplir los deseos de Odín?

Thor observó de hito en hito a Loki, en silencio. Finalmente, Loki se había tranquilizado y lo contemplaba con una serenidad cansada. El hechizo de Loki remitió, liberándolo y haciendo desaparecer la columna tras él. Sin embargo, Thor no se movió de su sitio.

—No voy a permitir que Odín nutra sus ejércitos Prime y menos aún que criaturas nacidas bajo mi protección vivan el mismo terror que viví yo. No pienso tener hijos, Thor. Jamás tendrás una familia a mi lado.

—Tú eres mi familia —dijo Thor, sintiendo sus ojos ardientes por contener las lágrimas.

No pudo evitar imaginarse a aquel pequeño Loki, asustado cada vez que su padre entraba a su habitación a leerle cuentos aterradores sobre su destino; entristecido cada vez que diezmaba sus ilusiones y coartaba sus sueños; empequeñecido por la presión constante que hacía que nada de lo que hiciera fuera nunca lo suficiente. El hermoso y brillante Loki… Su corazón dolió ante la mera idea de que siguiera con esa soledad eterna y esa penitencia.

—Aunque las circunstancias fueron horribles, no puedo sino agradecerle a las Nornas habernos encontrado, Loki —dijo Thor, sin poder evitar que una lágrima se deslizara por su mejilla—. Sería una bendición tenerte a mi lado y, si me aceptas, no seré capaz de pedirle nada más a esta vida. Sería egoísta.

Loki avanzó hacia él, con los ojos brillantes por las mismas lágrimas que Thor había intentado infructuosamente contener. Acarició su mejilla, llevándose el rastro de una lágrima con el pulgar, y Thor no pudo evitar apoyarse ligeramente en su mano. Siempre le había resultado curioso que las manos de una persona capaz de desatar una fiera tormenta helada fueran tan cálidas.

—¿Siempre estarás a mi lado? —preguntó Loki—. ¿Pase lo que pase?

—Pase lo que pase, siempre.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Loki dejó caer todas sus defensas y abrazó a Thor como siempre había deseado. Thor hipó, llorando de la alegría, al notar que el corazón de Loki latía aceleradamente en su pecho.

 **Domingo, 27 de enero de 2019**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **RECUERDA QUE PUEDES SEGUIRME EN REDES SOCIALES**

 **ME PUEDES ENCONTRAR COMO MeimiCaro EN FACEBOOK, TWITTER E INSTAGRAM**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¡AL FIN, EL **THORKI** ESTÁ AQUÍ! Aunque me hacía muchísima ilusión escribir finalmente este capítulo, me ha costado un pedacito de mi corazón. A lo largo de todo el fic he sufrido mucho por ellos dos. Loki sabe que jamás estará feliz bajo las órdenes de Odín, por lo que no puede permanecer más en Asgard y también sabe que, con todo, Thor quiere a su padre. Así que él nunca ha querido que Thor se vea obligado a elegir por él. Intentó durante mucho tiempo agradar a Odín para tener una posición honorable en Asgard, pero eso jamás funcionó. Y la tristeza, la frustración, el terror consumieron a Loki haciéndole cometer auténticas locuras.

Cuando Thor afirma que no quiere atacar a Loki porque no quiere convertirse en lo que Loki malpiensa de él, mi corazón se rompió un poquito. Su situación me produce cierta melancolía, pensar en todo lo que han sufrido a causa de los deseos y la avaricia de otros.

Muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Juvia Agreste** y **Nais24** , ¡me hacen tremendamente feliz!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	62. Capítulo 59

**Capítulo 59**

Scott comenzó a vaporizar un aerosol a su alrededor con rabia, llenando la habitación de un fuerte olor a desinfectante que hizo a Sam estornudar.

—¿Pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Sam, tratando de alejar el olor abanicándolo lejos con un cojín.

—Ya he visto lo que está pasando y no pienso caer también —respondió Scott.

—¿Y qué es? Si se puede saber —preguntó Bucky.

—No sé qué clase de hormona o angelito con alas está deambulando por el Complejo, ¡pero no pienso caer! No pienso formar parte de otra parejita ñoña, que con mi suerte acabaría encoñado de…, no sé, de Clint.

—Ya te gustaría a ti tener este cuerpazo serrano a tu disposición —respondió Clint, alzando ligeramente la cabeza con ofensa.

—Deja tu cuerpo serrano para quien tenga hambre.

—Parad los dos, ahora —dijo Natasha, previendo otra de sus estúpidas discusiones—. Y tú, para con eso si no quieres que te rocíe insecticida.

—Sí, señora.

Rápidamente, Scott dejó el aerosol en la mesa de café y se sentó, aunque no paraba de lanzar miraditas a su alrededor a la espera de que algo apareciera y le hiciera encapricharse de forma estúpida. La mera idea lo hizo estremecer.

—Hablando de las parejitas, ¿dónde están todos? —preguntó Sam.

—Wanda ha ido a acompañar a Visión en su guardia —contestó Scott.

—La arañita y el chico zombie siguen en el ala médica, se supone que ya está recuperada, pero Tony no le permite salir todavía —dijo Natasha—, aunque no estoy muy segura de que sean pareja en realidad.

—Tony y Steve están con Strange —explicó Bucky—. Están evaluando a Tony.

—Y Thor y Loki… —comenzó a decir Clint—, después de su desastrosa reconciliación, han estado medio aislados de todo. Supongo que seguirán así hasta que haya noticias sobre las valquirias.

—Y es preferible que así sea —apuntó Natasha—, esos dos tienen mucho que contarse y, francamente, con lo caprichoso que es Loki y lo impetuoso de Thor… No quiero que estén en público en este momento.

Clint soltó un gruñido y le lanzó a Natasha un cojín que esquivó fácilmente y terminó golpeando a Scott.

—¡Eh!

—No instales esas imágenes en mi cabeza —gruñó Clint, haciendo omiso al reclamo de Scott.

—Bueno, dudo mucho que hayan estado días encerrados jugando a las damas.

—¡Nat!

Steve trató infructuosamente de contener la emoción ante lo que estaba viendo en la pantalla. No solo podía verlo, ayudado por las serenas explicaciones de Strange, sino que podía oírlo. Podía escuchar los rápidos latidos de su corazón con claridad.

Tony, que permanecía tendido en la camilla, tomó la mano de Steve y le dio un apretón. Durante un momento, Steve le devolvió la mirada y se sintió sobrecogido por la hermosa sonrisa de Tony. Ambos regresaron la mirada a la pantalla, sin soltarse, y Steve soltó un sollozo de felicidad.

—Como vemos, todo está en orden. El feto está mostrando y un correcto desarrollo y los resultados indican que te estás recuperando perfectamente; aunque tenemos que hacer algo con el hierro, lo tienes un poco bajo —dijo Strange, imprimiendo una fotografía de la ecografía y guardando el archivo de vídeo como Tony lo había programado.

Les tendió la fotografía y Tony se la dio a Steve.

—Tienes toda la pinta de querer guardarla en la cartera.

Steve siquiera se molestó en contestar la broma, estaba demasiado concentrado en mirar la imagen con adoración y no romper a llorar.

Strange observó en silencio cómo Tony miraba con inmenso cariño a Steve. Hacían una pareja hermosa, aunque aún tuvieran mucho que arreglar entre ellos. Para desconcierto de Strange, esa idea le resultó incómoda, pero decidió dejarla a un lado.

Inconscientemente, Tony se frotó el vientre mientras caminaba junto a Steve hacia su taller. Empezaba a sentirlo ligeramente abultado y acariciarlo le producía un confuso estremecimiento.

Tony dejó escapar un suspiro de felicidad cuando las puertas del taller se abrieron ante él. Ante la imagen de inocente alegría, Steve no pudo reprimir la sonrisa.

—Recuerda lo que prometiste, Tony.

—Sí, sí, nada de trabajos pesados —dijo Tony, acercándose a la mesa principal y encendiendo los controles—, me limitaré a hacer trabajo intelectual, nada que me haga pupa.

—Muy divertido.

—Fuera broma, llevo unos días que me duele todo, de la punta del dedo gordo hasta el culo. No podría levantar ni una tuerca, aunque quisiera.

Steve no pudo evitar reírse ante la expresión de hastío de Tony. Le encantaba eso. Con Tony no tenía que controlarse, no podía ni aunque quisiera. Las emociones brotaban por sí solas y era una sensación realmente liberadora.

—Te dejo trabajar, entonces —dijo Steve, acercándose al cómodo sofá a un lado del taller.

Tony le lanzó un objeto fino y puntiagudo que Steve tomó al vuelo sin siquiera mirarlo. Cuando lo tuvo en la mano se dio cuenta de que era un lápiz.

—Qué asco me das a veces —bufó Tony, antes de lanzarle una libreta—. Para que no te aburras mirando a las musarañas.

Steve rió y se sentó en el sofá, más que dispuesto a dibujar. Estuvieron así media hora, con los únicos sonidos del golpeteo de los dedos de Tony sobre la pantalla y del lápiz desgastándose sobre el papel. Era una paz tranquila y agradable, pero a Tony no se le daba bien estarse callado durante mucho tiempo, menos cuando no terminaba de concentrarse del todo.

—Te vi el otro día —comenzó a decir Tony, sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla.

Steve lo esperó en silencio, expectante, porque aquella frase no tenía ningún sentido.

—Con el traje, digo, y el escudo. ¿Funciona bien?

Steve carraspeó y dejó a un lado la libreta y el lápiz. La situación se le hizo tan incómoda de repente que no colocó bien las cosas y el lápiz salió rodando hacia el suelo. Apenas lo cogió al vuelo y con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria, lo dejó sobre la libreta.

—Son perfectos. El traje es realmente cómodo y me protege bien. El escudo es ligero, muy fácil de lanzar y recoger en el aire; sus controles son realmente prácticos e intuitivos; además cuenta con una resistencia fantástica.

—Tenemos al Capitán América activado —dijo Tony con una sonrisa burlona—. Cómo se nota que has tenido que probar armamento y equipos militares a modo de prueba con anterioridad.

—¿Ese era de prueba? —preguntó Steve, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo había sido.

—Depende, no se lo había probado nadie hasta ahora, así que técnicamente era de prueba.

Tony se quedó en silencio al observar la mirada fija e impertérrita de Steve.

—Bueno, vale, que no lo haya probado en nadie no quiere decir que no lo haya sometido a miles de pruebas. Quería que estuvieras seguro cuando lo usaras.

—¿Cuándo lo diseñaste? El escudo.

—Llevaba en mi cabeza un tiempo —dijo Tony con duda, acercándose a Steve y sentándose en el reposabrazos del sofá, a su lado—. Pero como tenías el confiable escudo de mi padre, jamás vi necesario poner a prueba mi idea. No ibas a usar otro escudo ni me ibas a dejar tocar el tuyo. Y francamente creo que yo tampoco me habría atrevido a tocarlo. Hay demasiados fantasmas ahí escondidos.

—Eso quiere decir que lo hiciste… —dijo Steve, tomando tentativamente su mano.

—Sí, cuando erais fugitivos —admitió, apretando el agarre de Steve—. Había momentos en los que te odiaba con todas mis ganas, otros en los que te echaba de menos. Ahí fue cuando empecé a volcar las ideas que tenía sobre un nuevo escudo. No podía evitar pensar en que, si volvías a pelear, quería que estuvieras protegido. Quería hacer todo lo posible por mantenerte a salvo.

Steve rodeó con su brazo libre la cintura de Tony, apretándolo contra él. Calmadamente, Tony apoyó su mentón sobre la cabeza de Steve, correspondiendo el abrazo.

—No quería que sufrieras ningún daño por mí, aunque a veces tuviera deseos de colgarte de lo más alto de la Torre Stark; en realidad no quería que sufrieras daño alguno. Aunque me costó muchas horas de trabajo y mucho alcohol en sangre admitirlo.

—Yo también te eché muchísimo de menos, Tony, no te imaginas cuánto.

—Puede que sí lo haga —susurró Tony, separádose ligeramente de Steve para poder apoyar su frente con la suya.

Pese a que mantenían las respiraciones lentas, eran pesadas y ansiosas. Trataban con esfuerzo de adivinar en la mirada del otro lo que ambos estaban sintiendo. Sus manos, aún entrelazadas, temblaban ligeramente pese a que estaban cálidas. El contacto les era reconfortante y no querían separarse. Tony, hundiéndose en aquellos brillantes ojos azules, rozó su nariz con la suya y, girando levemente el rostro, le besó.

Aun en el ala médica, Strange se sobresaltó al detectar un claro aviso de peligro.

 **Miércoles, 30 de enero de 2019**

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

 **Estoy preparando un sorteo #stony en mis redes sociales**

 **¡ASÍ QUE MANTENTE ATENTO!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

En realidad, tenía pensado publicar esta sorpresita ayer, porque estaba muy contenta por el lanzamiento de _Kingdom Hearts III_. Pero precisamente por tener el juego a mano, pues... Me olvidé de publicar jajajajajajajaja

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este fluffy y romanticursi capítulo tanto como yo.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	63. Capítulo 60

**Capítulo 60**

—Está despertando —susurró Engla al observar como la valquiria más joven y pequeña de la unidad comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

—Menos mal, pensamos que jamás lo harías —dijo Gür, levantándose de su sitio y caminando hacia ella—. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Kaira?

—Mejor ahora —contestó, separándose de la pared acristalada y haciendo crujir su espalda. Con el movimiento, mechones de su blanquecina trenza deshecha le cayeron molestamente sobre los ojos, comenzó a rehacerla con un bufido atontado y malhumorado—. Me golpearon más fuerte de lo que esperaba.

—A todas nos tomó por sorpresa, no tienes que tomártelo como algo personal —dijo Engla pacíficamente.

La fornida valquiria que no había desistido de patear la pared que las encerraba, empezó a golpear con más fuerza.

—Gelda, déjalo de una vez, acabarás rompiéndote la pierna.

—Esta estupidez midgardiana no será suficiente para mí —gruñó Gelda. Apretó la mandíbula tan fuerte que sus dientes sonaron.

—Bueno, si la prepararon para esa enorme mole verde, te aseguro que no será de juguete —dijo Engla.

—Dejémonos de esto —ordenó Gür—Kaira, necesito saber si te encuentras lo suficientemente recuperada para una misión. Nosotras no podemos hacer mucho aquí por el momento, pero tú sí.

—¿Qué necesitas?

—¿Recuerdas nuestra segunda opción? —preguntó Gür—. ¿Lo que íbamos a hacer si nos atrapaban?

Kaira asintió.

—Tú eres la única con las capacidades para poder seguir el plan y buscar el respaldo de Göll y Sigrún.

—Me descubrirán si lo hago sin más, no tendré tiempo siquiera de alejarme de este lugar.

En su interior, Kaira se preguntó siquiera si tendría las capacidades suficientes para lograrlo. Pese a ser pequeña y delgada, era ágil y tenaz. Sabía usar los elementos a su favor para dominar cualquier pelea y no tenía reparo alguno en utilizar cualquier tipo de arma. Pero aquello aún era nuevo para ella y le costaba dominarlo.

—Entonces solo necesitamos algo que los entretenga —susurró Sigrún tan bajo que solo Kaira pudo escucharla.

—¿Puedes parar con eso de una vez? —le pidió Helga a Gelda—. Detente o acabaré rompiéndote yo la pierna.

—Hazlo y terminarás sin brazo.

—¡Basta las dos! —ordenó Gür—. Vamos a seguir la idea de Gelda.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamaron las valquirias renegadas a la vez.

Gelda, acostumbrada a que sus ideas no se llevaran a cabo por ser demasiado toscas y rudimentarias, la miró como si estuviera loca.

—Ya viste lo que pasó antes. Da igual cuánto peleamos contra esta maldita jaula, no valió de nada.

—Pero esta vez lo haremos todas a la vez, y con todas nuestras fuerzas —dijo, lanzándole una elocuente mirada a Kaira.

A su orden, todas las valquirias empezaron a chocar y a empujar las paredes con todas sus fuerzas, muchas de ellas empezaron a tomar carrerilla para poder chocar con aún más ímpetu, dando a la pequeña celda una claustrofóbica sensación de jaula. Kaira no necesitó más para aprovechar la ocasión, reunir con esfuerzo todos los poderes en su interior y desaparecer de aquel lugar como una desapercibida sombra.

Steve y Tony se separaron, sobresaltados ante la señal de alarma emitida por Viernes en todo el Complejo. Respiraban acalorados y en ese momento se dieron cuenta de las arrugas dejadas en sus camisas, del pelo despeinado y los labios hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¡Viernes! ¿¡Qué está pasando!? —preguntó Tony, poniéndose en pie.

—Las valquirias están tratando de escapar de su prisión a partir de la fuerza bruta, la pared está comenzando a dar muestras de maltrato.

—Es imposible que puedan con eso, ¡fue diseñado para Hulk! —se enfureció Tony.

—Si aúnan fuerzas, puede que sea posible —dijo Steve, encaminándose a la puerta—. Necesitamos que actives todos los protocolos de seguridad de tu taller. Ponte el traje para mayor seguridad de ser necesario y espera aquí.

—No creas que voy a esperar aquí pacientemente cuando esas locas están por ahí tratando de arrasar con el Complejo, ¡es a ti a quien buscan!

—¡Pero es a ti a quien quieren! —gritó Steve, regresando sobre sus pasos para estar frente a Tony—. Los quieren a ti y al bebé, y una vez los tengan se marcharán de aquí para esconderlos en un lugar donde no sabemos si tendremos acceso ni lo que podría pasarles.

Steve apoyó las manos en los hombros de Tony; le temblaba el pulso, aunque trataba de lucir sereno.

—Strange dijo que gracias al descanso estás mejor, pero eso no quiere decir que puedas luchar en tu estado y lo sabes. Por favor.

Tony suspiró, sabiendo que Steve, por mucho que le irritara, tenía razón.

—Te dije que tenía que aprender a ser más paciente —dijo Tony a modo de broma, empujándolo ligeramente—. Vete.

—Tony…

—Te prometo que no me moveré de aquí, no con mis propios pies.

En un arrebato, Steve le dio un beso a Tony en la frente antes de marcharse corriendo.

—¡Volveré enseguida, lo prometo!

Y con esas palabras, se marchó del taller. En el mismo momento en que se cerraron las puertas, Viernes puso en marcha el protocolo de seguridad, aislando el taller a partir de dobles puertas acorazadas y activando los sensores de movimiento en los pasillos conectados a las armas defensivas ubicadas en los marcos de las puertas. En un chasquido silencioso, la IA abrió el armario que contenía el prototipo de la última versión de su traje, el Mark 50.

Steve se encontró con el resto del equipo corriendo hacia el ascensor que llevaba a los sótanos. Incluso Strange y Brynhildr estabas presentes, aunque observaban todo con una frialdad extrema. Todos iban armados, pero ninguno había tenido oportunidad de ponerse los trajes, únicamente Scott.

—¿Dónde está Vision? —preguntó Scott.

—Le pedí que continuara con la vigilia —explicó Wanda—, quien sabe si están montando este alboroto para conseguir algo.

—En realidad, si alguien puede saberlo eres tú —dijo Sam.

—Soy telépata, Sam, no un receptor de radio. No puedo escuchar las pensamientos de la gente a tanta distancia.

—La cosa se está poniendo fea —afirmó Clint, cortándoles—. Según Viernes la celda presenta fisuras.

—¿Cómo han podido dañarla? —preguntó Natasha, pensando en la expresión de horror que pondría Bruce si estuviera allí. Agradeció que estuviera velando por Spider-Woman y Deadpool en el ala médica.

—Porque las valquirias pueden ser muchas cosas, pero no débiles —apuntó Thor.

—Apuesto a que han estado recuperando fuerzas para poder hacer esto —apuntó Bucky.

—Entonces solo tenemos que volver a derrotarlas —afirmó Steve, pensando en Tony en la otra punta del Complejo.

Descendieron hasta el tercer sótano, entrando en la habitación justo cuando el material se resquebrajó en una alargada y gruesa grieta que fue suficiente para derrumbar la pared que delimitaba la celda.

En ese momento y sin mediar palabra, en aquella pequeña habitación llena de restos cortantes, de desató el combate.

Wanda alzó con su mente un enorme trozo de celda y lo lanzó con todas sus fuerzas contra las valquirias, aplastando a varias contra la pared. Scott la ayudó utilizando su traje y golpeando a las valquirias por detrás del cristal.

Clint no podía usar sus flechas allí dentro, así que se enfrascó en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra Helga, que era escurridiza y rápida, además daba unos puñetazos que parecían proyectiles de diamante.

Thor se vio rodeado por varias valquirias que no dudaron en atacarle en grupo. Thor gruñó por solo poder usar su martillo para dar pequeñas descargas cuerpo a cuerpo que apenas parecían hacerles cosquillas y luchó para quitárselas de encima.

Gelda fue directa hacia Steve, que tuvo que hacer uso de toda la fuerza de sus piernas para no ceder cuando la valquiria trató de derribarle. En aquel enfrentamiento usó sus conocimientos de boxeo como jamás en su vida.

Brynhildr fue directamente hacia Gür, que la recibió con una siniestra sonrisa. Gür era mucho más fuerte y alta que Brynhildr, ella solo tenía la ventaja de ser ágil y saber en qué puntos tenía que dar los golpes. En una habitación tan sofocada, ruinosa y llena de ruido como aquella, eran ventajas difíciles de utilizar. Aún así, logró dar una pirueta en el aire y apretar la cabeza de Gür entre sus muslos al tiempo que hacía un giro para hacerla caer y trataba de cortarle la respiración. Una jugada que había aprendido de observar los entrenamientos de Natasha, que en ese momento se encontraba junto a Bucky, peleando contra un par de valquirias.

De fondo, Strange mantenía hechizos protectores y sanadores sobre todos los aliados, logrando que ninguno se desgastara pese a la continuidad de la lucha.

Las valquirias fueron cayendo con más facilidad de la que esperaron, aunque lograron reventarle a Scott el labio en el último minuto y golpearle el costado a Bucky llenando la habitación de un sonoro crujido que lo obligó a arrodillarse en el piso. Todas lucían apenas conscientes, tiradas en el suelo agotadas y desmadejadas, cuando una temible corriente de pensamiento alcanzó a Wanda.

—¡NO! —gritó, tratando de detenerlas, pero fue demasiado tarde.

Negándose a dejarse llevar por el sopor de las heridas, abrieron el diente postizo que tenían en sus bocas y dejaron que la saliva helada de los demonios de Hela corriera por sus gargantas y las arrastrara hacia sus territorios.

 **Lunes, 4 de febrero de 2019**

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes seguirme en mis redes sociales**

 **Puedes encontrarme como MEIMICARO en Facebook, Instagram y Twitter**

* * *

¡Hola a todos!

Bueno, ¡ya empieza la fiesta! Y estamos en la recta final finalísima, apenas nos quedan algunos capítulos —y alguna sorpresa que les tengo preparada—.

 **Juvia Agreste** , las reacciones de Steve me despiertan muchísima ternura, pero en una situación así no me lo puedo imaginar de otra forma.

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , ¿quieres echarle gasolina a la llamita del amor, o qué? jajajajajajajaja

Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	64. Capítulo 61

**Capítulo 61**

Tony hizo a un lado su camisa y se enganchó el reactor ARC sobre la camiseta estampada que llevaba debajo. El artefacto brilló con un latido azul que le resultó reconfortante.

Había comenzado con el desarrollo del Mark 50 desde que tuvo en sus manos las últimas investigaciones en microtecnología y se había sentido incapaz de no llevarlas a su terreno. Había ido tomando forma a pasos erráticos mientras peleaba con deshacer los Acuerdos de Sokovia, siendo el blanco perfecto para destinar su frustración al encontrarse con callejones sin salida y sentimientos heridos.

Había imaginado que la primera misión que tuviera con todo el equipo sería la fecha de estreno para aquel experimento, pero al parecer sus planes no iban a salir como esperaban. Pensaba que lo portaría para defender a otros, no para protegerse a sí mismo. Las pantallas acristaladas del taller le dieron un borroso reflejo. El reactor brillaba suavemente y le recordó que, sin importar dónde estuviera o en qué condiciones, él seguía siendo Iron Man.

—Señor, una llamada del Coronel —le notificó Viernes.

—Ponme con él —ordenó Tony, dando paso a la llamada.

—¿Tony? ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Pepper con voz ansiosa.

—Así que me abandonaste por ella, ¿eh, Rhods?

—No seas idiota, Tony —chistó Rhodey—. Viernes nos ha notificado de que hay problemas en el Complejo, ¿qué ocurre?

—Pues en este momento no hay mucho que pueda contarte. Estoy encerrado en mi taller bajo siete llaves bajo las estrictas órdenes del Capi y solo Viernes puede mantenerme al tanto.

—Finalmente ha recobrado el buen juicio —suspiró Rhodey—, llevaba un tiempo haciendo cosas bastante idiotas.

—¡Rhod! —exclamó Pepper, aunque dejó escapar una risa tensa—. ¿Todo está bajo control?

—Conocen mi sistema de seguridad, Viernes las fulminará con los lasers antes de que puedan acercarse a mí —Tony trató de tranquilizarlos, aunque algo en su interior no dejaba de incomodarle y de advertirle que algo iba mal—. Además llevo el nuevo Mark encima por si las moscas.

—Sigo pensando que tengo que ir para allá —susurró Rhodey a Pepper y Tony sospechó que él estaba sintiendo el mismo presentimiento—. Por un día en que te dejo solo y pasan estas cosas.

—Es que eres mi amuleto de la buena suerte, Rhods —bromeó Tony.

—Imbécil.

—Antes de que Tony necesite usar todo su arsenal, tendrán que pasar por encima del equipo. Dudo mucho que Steve se los ponga fácil sabiendo que tiene que protegeros —apuntó Pepper—. De todas formas, vamos de camino.

—Preferiría que no estuvieras en la zona de fuego, Pepper.

—Cállate, me meteré por los túneles de seguridad de ser necesario, pero si puedo hacer algo para que no te toquen ni un pelo, lo haré.

La llamada se cortó y Tony posó su mano sobre el reactor, dispuesto a activarlo en cualquier momento. Atravesando todos los controles de seguridad como si se tratara de un espectro, Loki se personificó ante él.

—Así no hay quien tenga un sistema de seguridad decente —apuntó Tony con una mueca burlona. Aunque para sus adentros, no había motivos para reírse.

La retorcida idea de que alguna de las valquirias podía contar con algún poder similar al de Loki, uno que no estuviera en su mano frenar, le apretó la boca del estómago hasta provocarle dolorosas punzadas. Sabía que no todos los asgardianos contaban con los mismos dones, o con poderes mágicos en general. Thor era capaz de convocar rayos y contaba con la fuerza y la vitalidad de Hércules; no obstante, no tenía los poderes de transformación y teletransportación de Loki. Tony había visto a las valquirias renegadas luchar y ninguna parecía tener un poder parecido, pero y si…

Sus cavilaciones se detuvieron cuando Loki, en lugar de responderle con uno de sus habituales comentarios afilados y sarcásticos, parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener sus poderes bajo control.

—¿Loki?

Y entonces la vio, la marca en su cuello. Tony se había supuesto que algo tenía que haber sucedido entre ellos, pero por alguna razón no se esperaba algo así.

Tony sabía las inestables emociones que podía despertar la marca y que a cada omega podía incluso afectarle anímicamente de distintas formas. Aunque los ojos de Loki brillaban con una determinación que no le había visto jamás, sin rastro de aquella pesada melancolía que parecía perseguirle como una segunda piel, lucía agotado y descontrolado. Parecía hacer un verdadero esfuerzo por mantener todos sus poderes dominados, lo que mermaba su fuerza física.

Tony estiró la mano, dispuesto a servirle de apoyo. De forma fugaz, pensó en lo divertido que era que ni siquiera pudiera pensar en que Loki pudiera hacerle daño en ese estado. Los extraños caminos que podía desarrollar la confianza… Pero antes de que pudiera tocarle, una sombra agarró su muñeca. Observó la expresión de horror de Loki antes de ser consciente de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Otra sombra le rodeó la cintura y tiró de él con fuerza, haciéndole exclamar un grito de dolor.

—¡Tony! —gritó Loki.

De su mano surgió una espinosa esfera helada. Parecía dispuesto a lanzarla contra la sombra, pero el hielo se fragmentó en pedazos, creciendo y decreciendo sin parar. Loki, al comprender que la magia inestable acabaría alcanzandole a Tony, la lanzó contra una pared lejana con rabia.

La sombra era voluble y esquivaba sus forcejeos, impidiéndole activar correctamente el reactor. El contacto mágico le acalambraba dolorosamente el cuerpo allá donde lo tocaba y se lo adormecía. Con un grito que resonó por las paredes del Complejo, Tony se preguntó cuánto tiempo tendría antes de caer inconsciente.

—¡Deja de hacerle daño!

Las palabras de Loki poco efecto hicieron en la sombra. Si mantenía a Tony en sus garras de aquella forma, no solo le sería mucho más fácil llevárselo, sino también arrastrar a Loki con ellos.

La puerta blindada del laboratorio reventó y el metal salió volando por el pasillo. Jessica, descalza y con la ropa deportiva que usaba en el ala médica manchada de sangre, entró en la habitación con expresión furiosa.

—¡Apártate de él! —gritó, dando un salto en la pared y saltando sobre ellos.

Con sus poderes de Spider-Woman, Jessica era rápida, pero la sombra logró esquivarla a tiempo teletransportandose a unos metros de distancia con Tony a cuestas.

—Mierda de cosa asquerosa —gruñó Jessica, dispuesta a ir de nuevo al ataque, pero Loki se puso delante de ella para detenerla.

—¡Quieta!

Los hechizos le habían pasado factura. Ella, poco acostumbrada a usar sus poderes durante tanto tiempo, menos en el campo de batalla, pronto empezó a perder el control y a regresar a su forma normal. Kaira los observó a todos con odio, sabiendo que no tenía mucho más tiempo para irse de allí. Sabía bien lo que habían hecho sus compañeras para que la misión fuera un éxito, ¡ella no podía fallarles!

Tomó ambas manos de Tony, obligándole a mantenerlas a su espalda, y puso una daga sobre su cuello. Ya no podía utilizar sus poderes de sombra sobre él, pero no era necesario. El dolor y la anestesia prologandas habían logrado que Tony estuviera prácticamente inconsciente. Kaira podía ser la más joven y pequeña del escuadrón, pero eso no le restaba fuerza ni capacidad.

—Alejaos —susurró Kaira. La suavidad de sus palabras sonó en aquella habitación como el frío siseo de una serpiente.

—Como si fuera… —intentó decir Jessica, pero se detuvo al ver cómo Kaira clavaba la daga en la piel y una fina línea de sangre escapaba de su cuello—. Hija de perra.

—Tus órdenes no son matarlo —dijo Loki, observando con horror el rostro pálido de Tony.

—No, pero si no puedo llevarlo hasta Sigrún… Antes muerto que en manos de la fementida de Freyja y el ribaldo de Odín. No dejaremos que sea un juguete en la cama de ningún repugnante Alfa Prime…

—Juguete dices… —susurró Jessica con odio—. ¿Quién es la que lo está tratando como uno?

Kaira se sentía arrinconada y sin tiempo. Tarde o temprano vendría el resto de Vengadores en su busca, entonces la misión habría fracasado. Tenía que sacar a Tony de ahí, pero los poderes de Loki se lo impedirían. Por muy descontrolados que estuvieran con la marca, Kaira podía notar la barrera protectora a su alrededor que le impedía llevárselo. En su desesperación, apretó aún más la daga contra el cuello de Tony, haciendo que la fina línea se convirtiera en un río de sangre.

—¡Para ya, joder! —gritó Jessica con voz rota.

—¡Para! —pidió Loki a la vez—. Te dejaré llevarte a Tony.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

—Pero yo iré también —dijo Loki, haciendo caso omiso a las palabras de Jessica.

—De acuerdo —aceptó Kaira, observándolo con la suspicacia que provocaba la desconfianza—. Acércate. Pero da un paso en falso y le corto el cuello.

Loki asintió y lentamente caminó hacia ellos. Jessica, de pronto, tomó la mano de Loki.

—Yo también voy.

Loki la fulminó con la mirada, pero Jessica no se dejó amilanar.

—Yo también voy —repitió con terquedad.

A Jessica le importaba poco lo poderoso que fuera Loki. No le hacía falta tener los supersentidos que tenía para saber que la marca de Loki era reciente, que eso había afectado a sus poderes y que estaba inestable. No, Tony necesitaba protección y sería ella quien se la brindaría.

—Muy bien, acercaos así, tomados de la mano.

Con un resoplido, Loki se acercó a Kaira y agarró su hombro con fuerza. Deseó tener la fuerza para poder partírselo, pero en ese momento toda su magia estaba concentrada en los hechizos de protección de Tony.

Con una mirada de suficiencia, pese a que en su interior tenía las entrañas contraídas del dolor, Kaira invocó el hechizo que los teletransportó de ahí.

Apenas minutos después, los Vengadores entraron en el taller, encontrándose con lo que temían: el silencio.

 **Lunes, 1 de abril de 2019**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes enterarte de toda clase de novedades y sorteos en mis redes sociales**

 **Encuéntrame como MeimiCaro en Facebook, Twitter e Instagram**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Ha sido una incómoda pausa, ¿a qué sí? Que conste que no fue intencional, pero se unieron muchas cosas y lo que menos tenía era el tiempo ni la vida para ponerme a escribir. Apenas he podido volver con el especial de **_Sleepwalker_** : _**Sleepwalker 2.0**_

Al final las valquirias se han salido con la suya, aunque con un alto precio. ¿Qué emociones hay rondando al respecto? Sospecho que muchas personas están enfadadas conmigo por lo que está pasando y porque, ¡hubo momento thorki y no conté nada! **DRAMA**. Puede que tenga planes al respecto, o puede que no, quién sabe muajajajajajajaja.

¿Alguien más quiso apapuchar a Jessica? En mi cabeza es una adolescente un poco tsundere, influenciada por su carácter tosco y la vida que ha llevado, pero que tiene sentimientos genuinos. He tenido muchas ganas de mimarla, aunque no ha habido momento.

 **Juvia Agreste** , al final ya viste dónde está Loki, metiéndose en problemas como siempre jajajajajaja.

 **BKITA ENAMORADA** , saber que te está gustando tanto como para que tengas una sesión intensiva hace que mi corazón de Ficker Malvada sea muy feliz.

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , justo cuando las cosas se estaban relajando, ¡volvió el drama! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Julchen awesome Beilschmidt** , bueno, todas no, pero ya viste que una jocicuda sí consiguió pasar. Lo que tiene que los sistemas de seguridad de Tony no valoren todos los dones locos.

 **Caleide Black** , ¡ay, has logrado que se me aprete el corazón para luego volverse fluffy y happy! Me alegra que te haya gustado tanto para que te hayas pegado ese atracón fanfiquero, yo también me los he pegado así que... ¡Me haces muy feliz!

 **Nais24** , ¡gracias por tus reviews! Me costó mucho retratar la evolución de la relación entre Thor y Loki, se me hacía tan triste y frustrante. Yo solo quería que los dos se olvidaran de todo y fueran felices, pero tal y como estaban las cosas y conociendo las personalidades de los personajes, era imposible. Había muchas cosas con las que lidiar, pero me alegra saber que el encuentro te gustó. ¡El esfuerzo valió la pena!

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	65. Capítulo 62

**Capítulo 62**

Bruce se secó el sudor de la frente con un torpe gesto del dorso de la mano. Se dejó caer en la silla tras él, totalmente exhausto. Él era doctor, ¡pero no médico! Había ayudado en poblados desarraigados con conocimientos médicos básicos, pero aquello escapaba por completo de sus capacidades y su experiencia.

Deadpool dormitaba en la cama a su lado. Ahora, con las sábanas limpias, un nuevo pijama y vendajes, era difícil imaginar que poco antes todo había estado cubierto de sangre y soltando maldiciones ante la profunda herida de su vientre. Pensar que había sido Jessica quien se la había provocado.

Viernes les había avisado sobre la alerta y el estado de la situación. Viendo lo taciturna y huraña que se había mostrado, Bruce jamás se imaginó que Jessica se alteraría tanto al saber que Tony se encontraba solo en el taller. Se había puesto como loca y Deadpool y Bruce habían cometido el error de tratar de detenerla, ¡ella también estaba convaleciente!

Deadpool le había bloqueado el paso, habían forcejeado y destrozado una de las camas en la pelea. Jessica rompió el deforme somier metálico, alzando parte de la estructura como si se tratara de una lanza, y le perforó el vientre a Deadpool antes de salir corriendo. Bruce deseó poder dividirse, pero sabía que era imposible. Con desesperación, no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarla marchar mientras trataba de detener la hemorragia en espera de recibir ayuda.

Ella ya no estaba. Tampoco Tony, ni Loki. Una vez terminó la batalla, el abatimiento cayó pesado como una losa sobre el Complejo al comprender que las valquirias habían logrado lo que querían. Los habían distraído y se los habían llevado. Ya no tenían a nadie a quién interrogar, y a esas alturas muy pocos habrían tenido tapujos en romper los huesos necesarios para descubrir su paradero. Todas las valquirias estaban muertas, envenenadas, salvo la que los había secuestrado.

Después de ver las grabaciones de Viernes, Bruce se preguntó cómo demonios podrían haber adivinado eso. En los Vengadores era frecuente tratar con gente de dones espectaculares, como Wanda, Strange o Loki. ¿Pero cómo prever el ataque de una sombra? ¿Cómo adivinarlo?

Bruce estaba seguro de que esa misma pregunta estaba rondando sin cesar por la mente de Steve. No sabía qué reacción había tenido al ver las grabaciones, pero podía adivinarlo. Ver a Tony catatónico, tan pálido por el dolor, como si le hubieran absorbido la vida, tenía que estar carcomiéndole por dentro.

—Se recuperará —dijo Strange, llamando la atención de Bruce.

Durante el combate, se había mantenido asistiendo las heridas de todo el equipo y lanzando hechizos defensivos. No obstante, en cuanto supo de la situación abrió un portal para ayudarles. Aún con las capacidades autoregenerativas de Deadpool, Strange había necesitado tiempo y múltiples hechizos para que Deadpool no desfalleciera de dolor. Finalmente dormía.

—Sí, lo sé —dijo Bruce.

No comentó que se sentiría mucho más tranquilo si pudiera observar el rostro de Deadpool y comprobar que realmente dormía con tranquilidad, sumido en un mundo sin sueños. Bruce había querido arrancársela, pero montó tal alboroto cuando lo intentó que solo logró empeorar la herida. Así que desistió. Aunque, después de ver su maltratada piel, podía suponer por qué se escondía de aquella manera.

—Deberías descansar.

Bruce negó rápidamente.

—Creo que tú necesitas descansar más que yo. Has tenido un día bastante duro.

—Todos lo hemos tenido.

—Supongo que sí…

Bruce se restregó el rostro, deseando poder hacer algo, lo que fuera, para acabar con aquella horrible situación. Según Brynhildr, las valquirias renegadas no deseaban hacerles daño físico a los Omegas Prime, aunque nadie confiaba en sus palabras después de ver lo que esa valquiria le había hecho a Tony para secuestrarlo. Sin olvidar que se habían llevado consigo a Jessica, una Alfa Prime a quien habían intentado matar con anterioridad. La mera idea de lo que podía estar ocurriéndoles, totalmente fuera de su alcance, le ponía los pelos de punta.

—¿No puedes hacer nada para encontrarles? Hechizaste a Tony, ¿no?

Strange negó en un gesto amargo. Si algo detestaba era sentirse incapaz, y aunque no lo admitiría ante nadie, el hecho de que fuera Tony el que estuviera en juego le apretaba la garganta hasta dificultarle respirar.

—La magia protectora sigue activa, pero la distancia la ha debilitado y… Están demasiado lejos —soltó Strange como si se tratara de una maldición. Le estaba suponiendo todo su autocontrol mantenerse sereno.

* * *

Steve enarcó una ceja cuando Thor se acercó a él con paquete de botellines de cerveza. Se sentó a su lado en el césped y le tendió una.

—Dudo que te olvides de tus problemas con una cerveza —apuntó Steve, aceptándola y dándole un sorbo.

—Esa no es la intención. De la misma forma en que no has aceptado mi invitación por eso.

—Haría falta mucha cerveza para que nos haga efecto a los dos —bromeó Steve, aunque la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos.

—Pero sería divertido ver cómo los demás lo intentan —Al igual que él, Thor trataba de bromear, pero el chiste se le atascaba en la garganta.

No volvieron a hablar hasta acostar los botellines vacíos en el suelo y tomar otros.

—Loki y yo al fin nos habíamos reconciliado. Después de tantas peleas estúpidas, al fin…

—Vi que… —Steve se detuvo, temiendo ser impertinente, pero la mirada clara y agotada de Thor le impulsó a seguir—. En los vídeos la vi: la marca.

Thor asintió en una mueca triste y enojada.

—Sí, finalmente habíamos logrado dar ese paso, y entonces ellas… —Thor empezó a desquitarse arrancando el pasto con los dedos, aunque a ojos de Steve pareció un gesto inconsciente—. No debería de haberle dejado solo. Cuando fui a respaldar al equipo en la alerta, Loki estaba débil. A los omegas con poderes como los de Loki les puede pasar cuando tienen la marca y aún así…

—No fue culpa tuya, Thor.

—Que sea mi culpa o no, da igual. Lo importante es que está en manos de esas locas y ahora tiene una marca. Quien sabe lo que se les puede cruzar por la cabeza, lo que les pueden hacer.

—Tiene que haber alguna forma de encontrarles. No me importa si tengo que ir de planeta en planeta, pero tienen que estar en alguna parte.

Steve recordó el pálido rostro de Tony. Había intentado defenderse, como el luchador que era, pero, ¿cómo iba a enfrentarse solo a algo así? Quizás en otro momento habría cometido una hazaña estúpida, irresponsable y valiente con tal de librarse de su captor, pero en el estado en que estaba…

—Strange dijo que los hechizos protectores que lanzó sobre Tony permanecen activos —dijo Thor, palmeando su hombro al comprender la expresión de crudo dolor de Steve—. Por el momento están bien. Solo tenemos que darnos prisa y hallar una forma de encontrarlos.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? Viernes es incapaz de encontrar a Tony a partir del localizador del reactor, lo que quiere decir que la distancia fue demasiado para el mecanismo o que se estropeó con el forcejeo mágico con esa valquiria.

—Las marcas tampoco funcionarán… Hay demasiada distancia para que valga de algo.

—Y lo mismo sucede con el poder de Strange, no es capaz de seguir el rastro de sus hechizos.

—Si al menos Brynhildr supiera dónde está la guarida de las valquirias renegadas… Pero esa información no ha llegado siquiera a sus oídos.

—¿Tu padre no podría saberlo?

Thor lo meditó, pero no tardó mucho en negarlo.

—Si mi padre hubiera contado con esa información, hace mucho que habría ido en su busca y las habría encarcelado a todas, sin importarle los tratados. Muchos Alfas Primes han muerto en sus manos. Madre tampoco sabrá nada —meditó Thor, acariciando la boquilla del botellín—, no, no podría. Algo de semejante magnitud se lo habría comentado a Odín. Mi madre no…

Y en ese momento, Thor abrió los ojos de par en par al darse cuenta de algo que había pasado por alto.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Steve, entendiendo el brillo de resolución en los ojos de Thor.

—Puede que ella lo sepa, es la maestra de los secretos y le encanta sentir que tiene una carta bajo la manga, algo que solo sabe ella. Incluso podría escondérselo a su mano derecha con tal de mantener esa sensación de poder sobre sus hombros. Ella realmente…

—¿De quién estás hablando? ¿¡Quién podría saberlo!?

En sintonía con sus pensamientos, un imponente rayo iluminó el cielo y un trueno retumbó en sus oídos.

—Mi madre biológica, Freyja.

* * *

Pepper terminó de ver la grabación del vídeo por segunda vez, intentando con todas sus fuerzas contener las ganas de llorar. Con todo, una lágrima rebelde resbaló por su mejilla. Se deshizo de ella con rapidez, pero eso no evitó que Rhodey la viera. Sin embargo, no tenía mucho que decir, no tenía palabras de consuelo. Él sentía la misma culpa que le corroía a ella las entrañas, así como el mismo desprecio a sí mismo por permitirse llorar.

Apoyó la frente sobre su hombro y emitió un suspiro cargado de pesar. Pepper tomó la mano de Rhodey y la apretó, percatándose de que le temblaba el pulso.

Pepper era una mujer inteligente que valoraba siempre todos los factores antes de actuar, porque en el conocimiento estaba el éxito. En esa ocasión, no obstante, los valores no tenían significado para ella, no podía entenderlos. Dioses asgardianos, valquirias con un plan de venganza con miles de años de antigüedad y Tony desaparecido más allá de las estrellas conocidas. ¿Cómo podía elaborar un plan, buscarle una solución a las cosas, cuando no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo en realidad? ¿Cuando no sentía la fuerza para poder pelear con ello? Con el pecho encogido de dolor, Pepper apagó el monitor.

— ¿Disculpad? —preguntó Clint, entrando en la habitación—. Rhodes, Sam te está buscando.

Rhodey se irguió y, con un carraspeo, se levantó de la mesa del despacho de Tony. Le dio un último apretón en la mano a Pepper antes de marcharse, en silencio. Ella esperó que Clint se fuera con él, pero en su lugar se acercó a ella, sentándose en el lugar que había ocupado Rhodey.

Pepper lo observó con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados en una fina línea. La conversación más larga que había tenido con Clint habían sido dos frases apenas cordiales cuando los Vengadores habían celebrado algunas de sus grandes fiestas post misión, todas ellas orquestadas por Tony. Así que su repentina cercanía en un momento tan doloroso como aquel solo lograba ponerla tensa.

—¿Qué sucede?

Clint se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en particular.

Pepper se cruzó de brazos, sin creerle.

—Quizás me ha parecido que hay algo que necesitas sacarte de dentro. Cuando lo haces solo, a veces las palabras no tienen la misma fuerza.

—De ser el caso, ¿por qué iba a contártelo a ti? —Poco le importó lo cortantes que sonaron sus palabras. A Clint tampoco.

—Rhodes tiene las mismas heridas que tú en este momento. Los dos se sienten tan culpables que no se atreven a exteriorizarlo.

—Y decírselo a un completo extraño sería mucho mejor, por supuesto —apuntó Pepper con acidez.

—Pues en realidad, sí. A veces hay cosas que es mucho más fácil que hablemos con extraños que con los mejores amigos. Quizás porque no nos importa la imagen que esa persona pueda tener de nosotros —dijo Clint, sobándose la tela que cubría sus rodillas en un gesto inconsciente—. Me está matando el saber que nosotros estábamos en el mismo lugar y aun así no llegamos a tiempo. Si hubiéramos peleado un poco más duro, si hubiéramos sido un poco más rápidos… Aunque hubiera perdido un brazo en el proceso por aquella salvaje, entonces habría llegado a tiempo.

—Eso es una estupidez —lo regañó Pepper—. Que actuaras como un inconsciente no habría hecho feliz a Tony.

—Tampoco que el Coronel y tú tuvieran un accidente por llegar aquí a tiempo —dijo Clint con una sonrisa amable.

Pepper hizo una mueca sorprendida antes de relajar los hombros y bajar sus defensas. Había caído como una tonta, aunque la idea no le ofendió en lo más mínimo.

—Tony diría alguna tontería como que el único que tiene permitido ir por libre es él —reconoció Pepper, pasándose nuevamente los dedos por los ojos, como si eso realmente la ayudara a retener las lágrimas.

—Y después de decirlo haría alguna estupidez, como cuando por poco se queda flotando en el espacio exterior durante nuestra primera misión —apuntó Clint—. Lo que está sucediendo es una pesadilla y nos ha dejado a todos para el arrastre, pero lamentarnos no arreglará nada. Nuestra única opción ahora mismo es encontrarles. Porque no hay pérdida que lamentar, los encontraremos.

De forma amistosa Clint palmeó su hombro y, por primera vez desde que comenzó esa extraña conversación, Pepper dejó de sentir aquella incómoda distancia. Por primera vez entendió por qué Tony confiaba tanto en el hombre a su lado, podía apreciarlo por sus propios ojos.

—¿Realmente estaban buscando a Rhodey?

Clint tosió una risa nerviosa y volvió a poner las manos sobre sus rodillas.

—Me pareció que necesitaban ordenar sus pensamientos, los dos, y que juntos no podrían hacer otra cosa que sumirse en la pena. Ahora mismo creo que Sam es el más indicado para ordenarle los sentidos al Coronel.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Pepper con astuto interés.

—Oh, sí.

* * *

—¿Me buscabas? —fue lo primero que dijo Rhodey al entrar en el salón.

—¿Quién, yo? —preguntó Scott con expresión perpleja.

—No, él —dijo Rhodey, mirando a Sam—. Clint me dijo que me buscabas.

—¿Yo?

Las miradas de Natasha, Bucky y Scott danzaban entre ellos dos, observando la escena con interés. Natasha tenía un particular brillo de diversión en los ojos, intuyendo los planes que podía tener Clint.

—Sí, claro, yo —dijo Sam, ante la mirada desconfiada de Rhodey—. He pensado que deberíamos revisar tu traje, para cuando bajamos a buscarlos. En caso de que tengamos que ir al otro lado del cosmos, todos deberíamos estar preparados.

—Ajá… —susurró Rhodey, seguro de que había algo que olía a chamusquina en todo eso—. Vamos, entonces.

Sam se levantó de un salto y lo siguió por el pasillo. Scott se puso en pie, dispuesto a seguirles, pero Natasha lo cogió por el cinturón y lo obligó a sentarse de nuevo.

—Ahora no —lo regañó Natasha—. Dales un momento a solas.

—¿Crees que es momento de…?

—Rhodes no debería meterse en una pelea con los tormentosos sentimientos de culpa que tiene en la cabeza, deja que se despeje un momento.

Con duda, Scott asintió, aunque era obvio que no estaba conforme. Bucky observó a Natasha con diversión, entretenido por su expresión.

—¿En qué piensas? —preguntó Bucky, cansado de intentar adivinarlo.

—En que el próximo Halloween voy a hacer que Clint se disfrace de Cupido.

 **Miércoles, 3 de abril de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Hoy (¡al fin!) fui a ver _**Capitana Marvel**_. Tengo el hype tan alto que no he podido resistirme a actualizar hoy. Tenía reservado este capítulo para el lunes que viene, pero en fin... ¡Espero que lo hayan disfrutado!

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	66. Capítulo 63

**Capítulo 63**

Rhodey no pensaba admitirlo, pero la compañía de Sam le ayudaba. Le daba su espacio y a su vez le aportaba un entorno ordenado y cómodo que le permitía, poco a poco, volver a organizar sus sentimientos.

Quizás porque Sam, como antiguo miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas, sabía tan bien como él lo que suponía lidiar con la pérdida en el combate. Ver como amigos y compañeros podían sucumbir fácilmente en la guerra. Sin importar que estuvieras a su lado, sin importar cuanto corrieras en su dirección para salvarles, no llegarías a tiempo. Rhodey ya estaba imaginando sin parar ese final, y no importaba cuánto estirara la mano para alcanzarlo, en su mente Tony parecía haberse convertido ya en polvo. El pensamiento le resultó tan aterrador, tan doloroso, que el corazón pareció estar a punto de bloquearle la garganta.

Sam lo observaba de soslayo, realmente adivinando los pensamientos de Rhodey, mientras los dos observaban el traje. Sam sabía que el traje estaba en perfecto estado. Stark había estado trabajando en él, ya no solo con la idea de darle a Rhodey una nueva Máquina de Guerra, sino de darle una defensa tan fuerte que lo que ocurrió durante la Guerra Civil no podría volver a pasar. Sin embargo, también entendía lo que pretendía Clint al enviarlo con él, al separar a Rhodey y a Pepper por un rato.

—Estaría bien que Viernes le diera un último revisado a todo el sistema interno —dijo Sam como quien no quiere la cosa—, mientras tanto, aprovecharé para darle un par de cambios a mis alas.

Rhodey asintió sin apartar la vista de la armadura y Sam se sentó en la mesa del taller común que tenían en el Complejo. Era espacioso, bien iluminado y equipado con la última tecnología. Sam no podía estar más agradecido con que a Stark se le hubiera ocurrido instalar un taller más aparte del suyo. La excusa de revisar el armamento no habría funcionado igual si hubieran tenido que operar en el mismo sitio en el que los habían secuestrado a todos.

—¿Recuerdas el incidente del secuestro de Tony? En Afganistán —preguntó Sam, sin desviar la mirada de las herramientas que estaba usando.

—Sí, lo recuerdo —contestó Rhodey, irritado.

—Estuvieron a punto de mandarme en la misión de búsqueda.

Rhodey alzó la mirada, interesado, aunque no dijo nada.

—Al final no me destinaron, pero eso no quiere decir que no estuviera atento a lo que estaba sucediendo. Cómo el Coronel Rhodes estaba removiendo hasta la última duna en busca de Tony Stark… —Lo que Sam no dijo es que había sido en ese momento en que había comenzado a seguir la pista de las hazañas del Coronel con admiración—. Todo el mundo lo daba por muerto, pero tú persististe. Estabas seguro de que él seguía vivo y tenías razón.

Rhodey emitió una desganada risa baja. Aquellos días habían sido lo peor, una tortura continuada que estuvo a punto de volverlo loco.

—Estaba hecho un completo desastre —recordó Rhodey.

—Sí, pero vivo. Se las ingenió para escapar de aquel lugar con sus propios pies.

—En ese momento no estaba debilitado por un embarazo que por poco lo destroza.

—No, estaba malherido por haberle alcanzado una tromba de metralla y haber tenido que sobrevivir con un boquete mecánico en el pecho —dijo Sam, colocando las alas sobre la mesa y clavando su mirada serena en Rhodey—. No olvides de quién estamos hablando. Antes me nacen alas de verdad que ver a Tony Stark rendirse.

Quien se rindió fue Rhodey, que empezó a reírse hasta que le dolió el estómago. Aunque no era una risa de diversión, sino de liberación. Sam lo miró con la ceja alzada, sin entender.

—Quién diría que le tienes tanta estima a Tony.

—Nah —chistó Sam, frunciendo el ceño—. Solo que mala hierba nunca muere.

—Por supuesto —dijo Rhodey, sin creerle.

A su edad Sam no iba a sonrojarse como un adolescente, vaya si no iba a permitirlo, así que volvió a centrar su atención en el desmontaje del ala izquierda. Estaba tan obcecado en ello que no se percató de la agradecida sonrisa de Rhodey.

—Vamos a encontrarles —aseguró Rhodey, volviendo a sentir la fuerza y la seguridad en cada uno de sus huesos.

—Por supuesto.

* * *

A Brynhildr no le gustaban las salas de entrenamiento midgardianas. Le gustaba el olor a madera, el brillo de los escudos que adornaban las paredes cuando los rayos de sol impactaban en ellos y la sensación del césped y la tierra bajo sus pies. Por eso, estaba irritada entrenando con la espada en aquel cuadriculado y metálico espacio, tan desprovisto de personalidad.

Percatarse de la presencia de dos Alfas Prime a sus espaldas no hizo que su humor fuera mucho mejor. Los encaró malhumorada, guardando la espada en la funda que mantenía sujeta a su cintura. Quiso largarse de allí dejándoles con la palabra en la boca, pero la determinación en la mirada de ambos la obligó a detenerse.

—¿Qué quieren?

—Queremos reunirnos con Freyja —dijo Thor con sequedad.

—Ella no los recibirá.

—Tendrá que hacerlo —dijo Steve—, tenemos el tiempo en contra y ella es nuestra única pista.

—Repito, no los recibirá.

—Hablar contigo antes es mero formalismo —dijo Thor—, sé bien dónde reside Freyja, ¿quién en Asgard no lo sabe? Pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, nada de malos entendidos, nada de enfrentamientos inútiles. Sus vidas corren peligro y no tenemos tiempo para tonterías.

—Tú lo protegías, ¿no es así? Protegías a Tony, tú quieres encontrarles tanto como como nosotros —dijo Steve.

—Si quieren preguntarles dónde están las Valquirias Renegadas, mi señora no lo sabe.

—¿Y qué sabes tú? ¿Eres una extensión de su mente, acaso?

—Para ti como si lo fuera.

—Eres tan prepotente como ella, supongo que las peores maneras se aprenden fácil —la insultó Thor a lo que Steve lo observó con alarma—. ¿Piensas que eres la guerrera que guarda sus secretos? ¡Incluso yo puedo ver que estás muy equivocada!

—¿¡Y qué sabrás tú!? ¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

—¡La conozco lo suficiente para saber que es mi madre!

La respiración de Brynhildr se atoró en su garganta, quemándole como lava hirviendo. La agitación le hizo apretar los dientes hasta rechinarlos. Apretó el mango de la espada con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos en un esfuerzo por recuperar el control sobre su temperamento.

—Sí, Odín me lo ocultó, Frigga me lo ocultó, incluso Loki me lo ocultó —explicó Thor con una risa ácida, consciente de la cantidad de veces que Loki, a lo largo de toda su vida, se había alejado de él para protegerle de los múltiples secretos que le habían rodeado desde el mismo momento en que nació, inconsciente en que había muchos que él ya conocía—. No lo sabes todo de ella, aunque te empeñes en creer que es así.

A Thor lo habían tachado muchas veces de ser tan bueno que pecaba de tonto, pero él no era ningún estúpido. Solo que, después de tantos años, había aprendido que no merecía la pena interesarse por todo el secretismo, la ambición y los malos deseos que germinaban tercamente en el corazón de la gente. Freyja no lo había querido, era consciente de eso, pero aprendió que aquello no tenía por qué herirle ya que le permitió conocer a su verdadera madre, Frigga.

Las mentiras tenían reflejos misteriosos y Thor estaba seguro que una persona tan egocéntrica y mentirosa como Freyja siempre guardaría para sí los más golosos secretos. No importaba cuánta confianza tuviera en su mano derecha, el ambicioso deseo de ser la carta más fuerte tendría mucho más significado.

—Ha llegado el momento en que cruce un par de palabras con Freyja.

Brynhildr, por primera vez en su vida, se rindió.

* * *

Los párpados le pesaban como losas de cerámica. Hizo el intento de moverlos, pero apenas logró que le temblaran, entumecidos. Sumido en ese incómodo despertar en el que los sentidos aún estaban aturdidos, Tony puso todo su empeño en escuchar. Había un lejano bullicio a su alrededor, pero sobre todo estaba el latido de aquel rítmico corazón junto a su oído. Era frenético y fuerte, resonando con ferocidad contra su oreja; de alguna manera, aquel sonido llenó el pecho de Tony de calidez.

Su adormilado cuerpo comenzó a despertar. Ya no había signos de dolor, pero después del abrazo destructor de Kaira, Tony sentía que su cuerpo aún contenía los restos de aquella magia que entró de lleno en su lista de poderes más odiados de todos los tiempos. Como si tuviera cada célula de su piel aún dormidas, tardó en descubrir los brazos que lo rodeaban y lo apretaban contra un pecho cálido. Podía sentir la curva del cuello de esa otra persona contra la punta de su nariz.

Con esfuerzo entreabrió los ojos, encontrándose con mechones de cabello negro que le resultaron familiares, incluso con los restos de sangre seca y suciedad.

—Está despertando —susurró Loki—. Respira, tranquila. Está bien, ¿lo ves?

Tony intentó erguir la cabeza, que era la única parte de su cuerpo que se había despertado plenamente del letargo, pero una mano se enterró en su pelo y lo mantuvo junto al cuello.

—Jessica —llamó Loki, emitiendo suavemente su aroma—. Tienes que dejarle respirar.

—¿Jessica? —dijo Tony con duda.

Lentamente, Jessica lo separó de ella. Tony observó sus ojos con asombro; con un color verde antinatural, brillante y salvaje, recordó la mirada de un lobo a punto de atacar. Se mantuvo en silencio, sin apartar la mirada de ella, obligando a su corazón a permanecer tranquilo.

Inspiró suavemente y sus pulmones se llenaron del hedor alfa que emanaba de ella. Solo con una bocanada de aire y fue suficiente para que a Tony le saltaran todas las alertas. Era intenso, destructivo y peligroso: el aroma de una Alfa Prime fuera de control.

Tony se esforzó en mantener la calma, reconociendo la forma en que la atenta y feroz mirada de Jessica parecía leerle. Se preguntó si aquella furia desatada, aquel infierno que parecía haber cobrado presencia en ella, había salido a la luz solo con el propósito de protegerle.

Lentamente, las pupilas se ensancharon hasta recuperar su tamaño normal y sus iris regresaron a su verde natural. No tuvo oportunidad de preguntar nada. Como si todas las fuerzas escaparan de su cuerpo al forzar a sus instintos alfa regresar al letargo, Jessica se desmayó. Loki los sostuvo a ambos antes de que se desplomaran contra el suelo terroso.

Tony examinó rápidamente el lugar, descubriéndose en un terreno yermo y árido, cuya única belleza radicaba en el hermoso cielo estrellado sobre sus cabezas. Tony no reconoció ninguna de las estrellas ni constelaciones que brillaban sobre sus cabezas, dejándole muy en claro que ya no estaban en casa. A pocos pasos de ellos comenzaba un camino desgastado, formado involuntariamente por los pasos que día a día lo habían pisado, aunque Tony no pudo ver hacia dónde se perdía. En medio del sendero, a apenas cien metros de ellos, había un séquito de valquirias esperándolos.

Entre las siete mujeres que estaban ahí, observándoles fijamente mientras portaban sus armas en posición defensiva, Tony no pudo encontrar a Kaira. No pudo sino preguntarse si había vuelto a ocultarse como una sombra. No obstante, hubo un rostro que sí capturó su atención. Tony no necesitó ninguna presentación para reconocer a Sigrún entre todas ellas. Jamás la había visto, pero no habría sido necesario ni siquiera ver una fotografía de ella para saberlo. No era su brillante cabello rubio platino, su imponente estatura ni sus pálidos ojos grises lo que la delataban. Era la fuerza que radicaba en su mirada, como una ventisca capaz de arruinar mundos a su paso, y la estridente aura de liderazgo que emanaba cada uno de sus poros. Había gente con ese carisma, capaz de cambiar historias y alzar países gracias a su liderazgo, gente como Steve. Solo que el Capitán siempre había usado su poder para hacer el bien.

—Así que finalmente ha perdido el conocimiento —dijo Mist, quien estaba parada junto a Sigrún.

—Sigue siendo solo un cachorro —murmuró Sigrún, caminando hacia ellas.

—Ni se te ocurra acercarte —gruñó Loki.

Tony vio fluctuar la magia en torno al cuerpo de Loki, cada centímetro de su piel rezumaba poder. Pero Tony había visto actuar su magia antes, pudo apreciar con claridad el momento en que empezó a fluctuar. Dirigió una fugaz mirada al cuello de Loki. La marca estaba inflamada y pudo ver los hematomas a su alrededor, heridas que antes no estaban.

Tony se preguntó si todo el sobreesfuerzo mágico y físico que Loki estaba haciendo por protegerlos estaba quebrando en el único sitio que Loki no había podido poner a prueba de hechizos.

—¡Espera! —gritó Tony. Para su sorpresa, tuvo que poner todas sus fuerzas en su voz para lograr alzarla más que un murmullo—. Iremos contigo.

—¡Tony!

—No puedes hacerles daño —repitió Tony, haciendo caso omiso de Loki—, a ninguno de ellos.

Tony apretó el abrazo en torno a Jessica y se pegó más a Loki, remarcando el significado de sus palabras. Apretó los dientes y fulminó a Sigrún con la mirada.

—¿Pretendes que mantengamos aquí a una Alfa Prime? —preguntó Sigrún.

—Si te atreves a ponerle la mano encima, como una cobarde, haré que te arrepientas de haberte puesto en mi camino.

—No es como si pudieras hacer mucho ahora mismo —chistó Mist.

—No me pongas a prueba.

—De acuerdo —dijo rápidamente Sigrún, logrando un espasmo general—. Los quiero a todos en la base.

 **Lunes, 8 de abril de 2019**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

 **Recuerda que puedes enterarte de cositas salseosas en mis redes sociales.**

 **Encuentrame como MeimiCaro en Facebook, Twitter o Instagram. **


	67. Capítulo 64

**Capítulo 64**

Quizás en otro momento Steve se habría dejado encantar por la hermosa edificación en la que se encontraban. Aunque era especialmente adepto a la pintura, disfrutaba de contemplar todo tipo de expresiones de arte. Aquel lugar, con sus grandes ventanales adornados con marcos de oro y manivelas de plata, los suelos de obsidiana pulida y la orfebrería plateada en el techo eran perfectos para que pudiera quedarse horas observándolos. Él era de esa clase de personas que podía olvidarse del tiempo en un museo, sentado frente a una pieza de arte, hasta que sentía que cada trazado, cada pincelada, cada forma o cada bloque le habían movido las entrañas. El techo de aquella habitación prometía alterarle cada una de las células de su cuerpo. Era hermosa la forma en que los dragones parecían cobrar vida sobre sus cabezas, pese a ser solo adornos del techo.

No obstante, guiándose por instintos y prioridades superiores, Steve apenas le dedicó a su entorno una fugaz mirada apreciativa, más relacionada con examinar las salidas y posibles puntos débiles que su belleza. Quien realmente era la protagonista era la mujer que se erguía frente a ellos en el centro de aquella sala circular, con el trono de plata y cubierto de pieles a sus espaldas.

Después de transportarse a un pequeño planeta que orbitaba lejos de Asgard gracias a la magia de la propia Freyja quien, a palabras de Thor, había encadenado cientos de estrellas con sus rayos para mantenerlo estable; Brynhildr los había guiado con rapidez a través de los pasillos del palacio. El instinto de Steve le gritaba que su visita era más que esperada.

Sus sospechas se vieron confirmadas cuando se encontraron con aquellos ojos azules tan fríos como el hielo que había golpeado su nave hacía tantos años. Los fulminaba con un odio doloroso y letal; ni siquiera pestañeaba, haciendo el sentimiento una constante.

Steve cuadró los hombros y le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Thor. Era ridículo lo parecidos que eran. Igual de altos, con aquella rizada melena rubia que parecía hecha con rayos de sol y los poderosos ojos azules. Al verlos juntos era difícil no sentirse levemente deslumbrado, pero para Steve la belleza de Freyja terminaba ahí. El rostro de Thor, siempre impregnado de aquella innata bondad que parecía ser la clave de su corazón, jamás había destilado el odio y el desprecio que podía ver en Freyja.

—Realmente habéis venido —dijo Freyja.

La habitación estaba saturada con el aroma de Freyja, que lo había exudado para marcar territorio. Olía a almendras y miel. Jamás un olor tan dulce le había producido tanta repulsión y desconfianza a Steve.

Sin necesitar palabras, Brynhildr automáticamente se colocó al lado de ella.

—Ya sabías que vendríamos —dijo Thor.

El conocía el sonido de los truenos, la fuerza de los relámpagos. Sabía reconocer perfectamente cuando eran provocados por una intrusa.

—Eso no hace que vuestra visita sea más deseada. Los dos que despreciaron a mi bellos omegas, los que no supieron protegerlos.

—Deja de hablar de ellos como si fueran unos inútiles —reprendió Thor—. Si tan bien los conocieras, sabrías que no existen personas más valientes que Loki y Tony. Antes se llenan de luz y flores los terrenos de Hela a que ellos se mantengan esperando que alguien los rescate.

—¿Incluso un omega embarazado? —preguntó Freyja, lanzándole una venenosa mirada a Steve—. ¿O uno al que le acaban de hacer la marca?

—Los dos necesitan ayuda —dijo Steve—, y el equipo está para eso. Les ayudaremos porque somos su familia, pero no les restes mérito. Tony y Loki son tan testarudos como luchadores. Esta es una lucha que libraremos con ellos, no por ellos.

—Valientes palabras para el estúpido alfa que lo abandonó y luchó contra él.

—Creo que estás malentendiendo algo —dijo Steve, irritado. Estaba claro que aquella mujer no pretendía escucharles. Aunque en otro momento habría aceptado el ataque, comprendiendo su odio, ahora no tenía tiempo que perder en una retahíla de insultos ponzoñosos que parecían ir en círculos—. No hemos venido aquí por tu consentimiento. Si Tony ha decidido que me perdona, si ha decidido que soy bueno para él, que es feliz conmigo, tu opinión sobre mí no va a aplacarme.

—Valientes palabras para el alfa que ni siquiera ha sido capaz de protegerle, que fue tan estúpido para caer en una treta de las valquirias.

—¿Realmente te crees superior por ello? —preguntó Thor—. ¿Cuántos siglos llevan las Valquirias Renegadas vulnerando tus defensas y las de Odín?

—No sería una sorpresa que Odín no te instruyera debidamente, nada más allá que la fuerza bruta, pero deberías saber que existían tratados políticos limitantes.

—Los conozco, pero eso no evita que tú solo seas una cobarde que se oculta en los tratados, recluida en este palacio, para no entrar directamente en el enfrentamiento. Limitándote a jugar a las casitas, ¡manipulando a los omegas a tu antojo!

—Cuida las palabras que le diriges a mi señora —dijo Brynhildr con voz fría, llevando la mano a la empuñadura de la espada. Instintivamente, dio un paso lateral, cubriendo a Freyja.

—Es verdad lo que digo, aunque te cueste reconocerlo —respondió Thor con voz segura—. Nunca quise entrar en contacto contigo porque sabía que pasaría esto y no quería. Más allá de lo que significabas para mí, sabía lo que tu persona era para Loki. Así que preferí mirar hacia otro lado, omitir tu existencia, hasta que fuera necesario. No quería que la visión que yo tenía de ti empañara los sentimientos de Loki. Pero ya no más… Usas la excusa de que soy un Alfa Prime para despreciarme, para olvidar que soy hijo tuyo, pero la realidad es que jamás has tenido auténtico cariño por nadie. ¡Eres una maldita caprichosa que prefiere mandar a sus omegas al infierno antes de reconocer tu culpa!

La mirada de Freyja relucía de puro odio queriendo convertir en ceniza a Thor en ese momento. Puso una mano sobre el hombro de Brynhildr, poniendo todo su esfuerzo en apartarla a un lado suavemente, y caminó hacia ellos.

—Ellos son mis pequeños bebés, no saben lo que es bueno para ellos.

—¿Realmente es así? —interrumpió Steve—. Sinceramente, no se mucho sobre ti, pero me parece un tanto sádico que juegue a las damas con los Omegas Prime, buscando la forma forzada de emparejarlos con los Alfa Prime cuando nos odia tanto.

—No es que quiera que los omegas sean felices —dijo Thor, correspondiendo la mirada de odio de Freyja—, es que la manera más efectiva de crear a nuevos individuos Prime es a través de la unión entre Omegas y Alfas Prime. Al final, tú no eres mejor que Odín. Juegas con los omegas como si fueran tus peones para mantener el control de la unión. Al igual que él, quieres un ejército.

—¿Me ves tan estúpida como para querer fraguar batallas día sí y día también?

En ese momento Steve lo vio claro y no fue el único.

—Hay muchas formas de ganar una batalla y no todas requiere el uso de un ataque directo.

—Has plantado la semilla para que la población Omega Prime tenga poder en las familias simientes de todos los mundos —supuso Thor, recordando a Loki y a Tony—, para ser la reina tras los hilos sin necesidad de ningún combate.

Repentinamente, Thor tuvo deseos de vomitar. Se preguntó cuántas veces Freyja y Odín habían permitido que la destrucción arrasara todo, llevándose consigo incluso su estirpe Prime, solo por el deseo de poder, de ganar la guerra entre ellos. Entonces, la hipótesis que los había llevado allí se confirmó en su cabeza.

—No es solo cobardía —se corrigió—, nunca has peleado contra las Valquirias Renegadas porque era una de tus bazas en el tablero. Su principal objetivo somos los Alfas Prime, así que las estás usando para hacer presión contra Odín. Quieres que sea él quien se ensucie las manos.

—Odín se ha manchado tanto las manos que jamás, ni con todos los ritos de purificación de las Nornas, estarán limpias.

—No es que se pueda decir algo mejor de ti, Freyja. Que no hayas empuñado las armas directamente no te hace más inocente.

—¿Dónde están escondidas? —preguntó Steve, sabiendo que aquella conversación tenía que llegar a su fin.

—Desde el momento en que traspasasteis esas puertas deberíais haber tenido claro que no pienso ayudar a los alfas y menos después de todas las cosas que se han dicho hasta ahora.

La mirada de Brynhildr se oscureció al escuchar esas palabras. Retiró la mano de la empuñadura en un gesto de dolor. Observó a Freyja y, en una ilusión de sus recuerdos, pudo verla como había sido antaño, con aquel deseo férreo de construir un lugar donde cada persona, sin importar su género, fuera verdaderamente considerada, aquella bondad que la había hecho pelear con el mismo Odín y llevado al aislamiento. Aquella mujer que se había ganado su confianza y su lealtad con sus palabras. Ahora solo podía ver la versión perversa y truncada de aquel sueño.

—No lo dirás, pero no nos hace falta —dijo Steve al notar el movimiento a su espalda.

Tras ellos, flotando a varios centímetros del suelo, Visión cambió la estructura de su cuerpo, volviéndose visible de nuevo. En sus brazos estaba Wanda, que había palmeado el hombro de Steve a modo de señal.

—Lo tenemos —dijo Wanda, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a Freyja.

—¿Qué significa esto, Brynhildr? —preguntó Freyja con las mandíbulas apretadas.

Se sintió colérica, sin entender cómo había sido posible que hubiera intrusos en su palacio. Quizás ella no habría descubierto la intromisión de un ser como Visión, que era totalmente distinto a lo que conocía y no dejaba tras de sí un aroma claro, menos en una habitación ya tan cargada como en la que estaban. Brynhildr, en cambio, había convivido con ellos y los había llevado hasta allí.

—Quise creer que realmente usted no lo sabía, mi señora. Que no había puesto fin a este conflicto porque las Valquirias Renegadas contaban con magia robada de las Nornas protegiéndolas.

—¿Y eso es razón para tu traición?

—Quería demostrar su inocencia, señora.

—Ocultarme tus movimientos es traición, Brynhildr. Pensé que después de tantos años a mi lado habrías aprendido eso.

Antes de que sucediera, Brynhildr cerró los ojos, en paz, sabiendo que había cumplido con su deber incluso si su señora no lo comprendía.

Freyja golpeó su pecho con la palma de la mano, llenando de descargas eléctricas su cuerpo y quemando sus órganos en menos de un segundo. Brynhildr se desplomó como una muñeca rota.

—¡NO! —gritó Steve, haciendo el amago de correr a socorrerla, pese a que ya era tarde. Un ataque a sus pies, por parte de Freyja, se lo impidió.

—Largaos.

Freyja se arrodilló frente a Brynhildr, tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acomodándola en su regazo. Aunque todo el interior de Brynhildr se había visto dañado por su hechizo, el exterior se mantenía exactamente igual, como si estuviera durmiendo. Acarició su rostro con la punta de los dedos.

—Largaos —repitió Freyja, con sus ojos azules tornándose tormentosos como su fueran capaces de lanzar chispas.

Reticentes, se marcharon de allí. Aún así, Steve escuchó sus palabras antes de salir del palacio.

—Mi bella y tonta guardiana, ¿por qué tú?

* * *

Tony mantenía a Jessica entre sus brazos, aún sin creer en la palabra de Sigrún. Tenía sus hombros rodeados con un brazo, acercándola a su pecho y apoyando su mejilla fría sobre su hombro. Aprovechó el gesto para esconder su mano entre sus cuerpos y rozar el reactor que aún mantenía enganchado a su ropa, dispuesto a activarlo en caso necesario. Loki se mantenía a su lado y observó la acción de soslayo, manteniéndose imperturbable.

A Tony le preocupaba la frialdad en la piel de Jessica, estaba helada como un témpano de hielo. Se devanó los sesos pensando en qué podían hacer para escapar de allí en las condiciones en las que se encontraban.

Sentados sobre desgastadas alfombras de pelo cortado que se sobreponían unas sobre otras hasta ocupar la mitad de la habitación, veían pasar el tiempo tortuosamente lento. Aunque eran un cambio agradable en contraposición con el suelo yermo del exterior, a Tony le descubrieron una leve alergia y no dejaba de ser un peligro aún mayor por muchos aparentes cuidados que dispusieran a su alrededor. Estaban en el mismo centro del nido.

Quizás se debía a que el estado de alerta le tenía los sentidos hipersensibles por la adrenalina buyendo a todo correr por sus venas, pero Tony podía reconocer el aroma que impregnaba los pasillos a su alrededor. Aunque no hubiera nadie con ellos en la habitación en ese momento, estaba seguro de la presencia de las valquirias en las colindantes y en los pasillos, pendientes a cada uno de sus movimientos. La mayoría de los aromas eran de betas y omegas, ningún Prime aparentemente, y algunas pocas alfas señalaban fuertemente su presencia. Así fue como Tony adivinó su llegada incluso antes de que cruzara el pasillo.

Sigrún entró en la habitación, seguida de dos valquirias más, una alfa y omega. Tony las miró con desconfianza, reconociendo a la omega impertinente de su llegada. La observó con el ceño fruncido, porque su aroma se perdía completamente entre los demás y sus pasos eran tan silenciosos que parecían ser absorbidos por el aire. Su sigilo le trajo el fresco recuerdo del ataque que los había arrastrado hasta allí. A duras penas ahogó un estremecimiento.

Sigrún se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, a pocos pasos de ellos, y las otras dos se apostaron a sus lados.

—Sigue inconciente, ¿eh?

—No es más que una cachorra, Göll —dijo Sigrún, observando con detenimiento la imagen a sus pies—. Quizás deberías revisarle las heridas, Mist.

Mist frunció el ceño, sin responder, clavando su mirada castaña en Tony. Él cerró aún más el abrazo en torno a Jessica a modo de respuesta.

—No creo que sea una decisión prudente en este momento.

Göll se llevó las manos al cinturón, los dedos rozaron la espada que mantenía anudada. Si Tony no hubiera lidiado con alfas imponentes y belicosos antes podría haberse visto sobrepasado por aquella mujer. Tan alta que bien podía equipararse a Thor y con la ancha musculatura más dura que el acero. La violenta cicatriz de su cabeza desdibujaba la expresión de inocente curiosidad, haciéndola lucir amenazante con aquella luz ambarina. No obstante, Tony tenía mucho recorrido para que fuera alguien a tratar de imponérsele. Cuando sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con los suyos, se negó a desviar la vista.

Loki se acercó a Tony, colocando una mano en su espalda. Un escalofrío le recorrió por completo y no tuvo dudas de que, al igual que él estaba preparado para activar su reactor en caso necesario, Loki lo estaba para lanzar sus hechizos.

—Es natural que las cosas estén un poco tensas, supongo —dijo Sigrún sentándose en el suelo—. No es para menos, conociendo vuestra historia, pero estamos aquí para protegeros. Aquí estáis a salvo.

—Define "a salvo", exactamente —contestó Tony.

—Nuestro objetivo es librar a los Omega Prime de todas las obligaciones que se les han aplicado solo por ser quienes son, relegándoles a un segundo plano para satisfacer a los Alfa Prime y los deseos de Odín y Freyja.

—Hasta que nosotros mismos seamos un obstáculo en tus planes —atajó Loki.

—Es natural que estéis a la defensiva, no sois conscientes de los horrores que hay tras todo esto.

—Encima con paternalismos —dijo Tony, rodando los ojos.

Tony esperó que Sigrún le gritara o alguna de las dos valquirias que la acompañaban, pero en su lugar sonrió suavemente.

—Deja que te cuente una historia.

 **Lunes, 15 de abril de 2019**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Este capítulo ha costado dolor y gloria, pero era necesario. Cuando planteé el personaje de Freyja quería que, en todo este meollo, ella y Odín fueran dos caras de la misma moneda. Eso no quiere decir que quisiera que uno fuera inocente y el otro el villano, solo que ellos son dos frentes tratando de ganar su propia guerra. Aunque con Tony y Loki se mostrara tan dulce y amorosa, eso no elimina sus planes y deseos, así como que los infantiliza para que ellos puedan convertirse en marionetas muy manejables. Tony y Loki, manejables, JA.

Brynhildr... Ha dolido eso, pero ella era la muestra más clara de que no todo era malo. La fidelidad y la confianza que tenía en Freyja, tenían su base en conversaciones de muchos, muchos, muchos años. Ella siempre confió en que sus objetivos eran buenos, aunque sus acciones no lo fueran. Quería que volviera a ese camino ya perdido, cosa que dio por olvidada al ver que había llegado el punto de guardarle oscuros secretos. Esa perversión vio su punto más alto cuando, tan celosa de su poder y su autoridad, se ve "traicionada", lo que la lleva a actuar de esa manera tan horrible.

 **Juvia Agreste** , si algo tiene Tony es que no se deja vencer por nada jajajajaja

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , te llegó todo el salseo de una sentada. Ya en el próximo capítulo conoceremos un poco mejor a las valquirias.

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	68. Capítulo 65

**Capítulo 65**

—Todo empezó cuando aún formaba parte de las unidades militares de Freyja. Llevábamos unos años de relativa calma después de todo el ruido que se formó cuando se separó definitivamente de Odín y que éste buscara consuelo en la hermana de Freyja: Frigga.

—Liarse con su antigua cuñada. Deberían compararlo con Zeus… —comentó Tony con desgana.

Loki le pellizcó en la espalda, sobresaltándole.

—¿Qué? No me he metido con Frigga, sino con él.

—Frigga es una mujer maravillosa —afirmó Sigrún, observando con diversión la escena.

—Lástima que su hermana no tiene el mismo carácter —apuntó Göll.

—En aquella época las cosas estaban realmente tensas. Los normas que regían todo lo relacionado con los Prime se seguían a rajatabla en un intento de que la situación entre Freyja y Odín siguiera siendo pacífica. Frigga trabajó mucho como moderadora en todo ese asunto.

»Las valquirias como yo solíamos ser una fuerza especial en las batallas, pero solo cuando Freyja y Odín permanecían juntos. Ella jamás ha sentido especial interés por la guerra y la conquista, es más de pensamientos defensivos y de ganar poder con otros métodos. Así que nuestro papel desde que Freyja construyó su propio palacio fue proteger los territorios y a los Omega Prime. Freyja no podía relacionarse directamente con ellos, pero en aquellos tiempos convulsos podía enviarnos a nosotras como protectoras en casos extremos.

—Creo que Freyja y yo no tenemos el mismo concepto de lo que es una situación extrema —dijo Tony, rememorando todas las ocasiones en las que había estado a punto de morir durante los últimos años.

—Ahora mismo las fuerzas valquirias de Freyja son pocas y no es como si ella misma pudiera ir a por ti, no directamente —dijo Freyja, lanzándole una mirada elocuente a Loki.

—Y aunque las tuviera, no tengo claro que las hubiera enviado —dijo Mist—, al menos no por ti.

—Mist…

—Explícate —pidió Tony.

—Ya la has visto —dijo Mist, encogiéndose de hombros—, tiene ese enfermizo deseo de ser vanagloriada y amada, que nadie se oponga a sus ordenes. Supongo que eso es algo que tiene en común con Odín, de una forma u otra. Y sus omegas son sus pequeños bebés, tan lindos, tan inocentes, tan impotentes… Así que si tú, en lugar de esperar como un omega bueno a que llegue tu predestinado y la haga una abuela feliz, te saltas todas las normas y decides cómo quieres vivir tu vida… Entonces te castigará.

—¿Viéndome morir?

—Nunca haría eso —dijo Sigrún. Una frase que debería ser conciliadora, sonó tenebrosa.

—No, a menos que la hagas enfadar mucho, no. Solo esperaría a que tu vida estuviera pendiendo del último hilo antes de enviar a sus fuerzas a rescatarte —explicó Mist.

—Con los años ha aprendido un par de trucos y uno de ellos es caerle en gracia a las Nornas, ¿sabes? Con ello, no le es difícil averiguar eso.

—Solo que tú lograbas salir con vida, con tus propios pies, de todos los problemas en los que te metías —dijo Sigrún con admiración. Había una tristeza profunda tras esas palabras, pero Tony no quiso ahondar en ella.

—Así que tenía que esperar a que encontraran a Rogers y la magia de Loki se fuera al traste para empezar a vivir mi vida. Muy bien, muy bonito.

—En aquellos tiempos existía un Omega Prime muy especial para Freyja: Helgi. Era tan especial por las mismas razones que Loki lo es, residía en Asgard. A la mano de Freyja, que podía mimarlo, consentirlo y criarlo según sus designios. Era apenas un bebé cuando lo sacó de su casa, cuyos padres eran unos orfebres maravillosos y humildes, para cuidarlo ella misma.

—Supongo que no pudieron negarse —adivinó Tony.

Göll resopló, imaginándose simplemente la idea.

—¿Quién podría negarse a la decisión de Freyja, la madre de los omegas? —completó Sigrún.

—¿Alguna vez has visto el techo de la sala del trono de Freyja? —preguntó Göll—. Lo hicieron los padres de Helgi, trabajaron en él como excusa para poder ver a su hijo.

Tony recordó los majestuosos dragones que parecían cobrar vida con sus cuerpos y garras de plata pura, tan impresionantes que eran capaces de cortar el aliento. Había padres que les hacían un móvil a sus hijos para dormir, él no pudo evitar preguntarse si había tenido ese significado también. En su lugar, aquellos dragones habían custodiado sus sueños y luchado contra las pesadillas.

—Te lo he dicho, ¿no? Nuestra labor consistía en proteger a los Omega Prime. La mayoría de veces era un trabajo que hacer a distancia, no interactuábamos directamente con ellos, pero un día fue responsabilidad de Göll y mía llevar a Helgi hasta Selfoss, un lago alejado de la capital que cuenta con una enorme cascada. Se utilizaba comúnmente para los ritos de purificación.

Tony alzó la ceja ante ese comentario. Asgard podía tener a todos sus superhumanos capaces de vivir cientos de años, lanzar rayos y evaporarse en una sombra brumosa, pero en ciertas cosas no diferían tanto con los terrícolas. Los omegas de Asgard parecían tener el mismo pasado que los de la Tierra. Tener que someterse a baños de purificación, como si estuvieran sucios. Estaba seguro de que los alfas no tenían que pasar por eso. Si le hubiera preguntado a Loki en ese momento, habría descubierto que tenía razón; él lo había tenido que vivir en sus propias carnes más de una vez por órdenes de Odín. Como si encerrarse en cuatro paredes, bloqueadas bajo hechizos mágicos tan fuertes como para parar un titán, no fuera suficiente; soportando en soledad el calor, el dolor y la sensación de asfixia que propiciaba el aislamiento durante el celo.

—Siempre me gustó la voz de Helgi, aunque apenas podía oírla cuando custodiaba el palacio, pero en aquella ocasión pude escucharla de cerca, con palabras dirigidas únicamente a mí, con expresiones que jamás había visto. Por supuesto, se suponía que no debíamos hablar durante el trayecto, pero Helgi era tan tosco y honesto que…

—Se pasaba las normas por el arco de la gloria—rió Göll.

—Es una forma de decirlo.

—Volvía locos a todos los del palacio —dijo Mist—, a veces sospecho que era una pequeña venganza contra Freyja.

—No tuvo una infancia fácil en aquel lugar —reconoció Sigrún—, pero el muy idiota no perdía esa sonrisa de ninguna forma.

—Y caíste enterita por sus huesos —concluyó Tony.

—Habría sido imposible no hacerlo y lo haré toda la vida —admitió Sigrún, sin rastro de duda en su voz—, pero Odín y Freyja no lo vieron así. No era infrecuente que cada cierto tiempo los Omegas Prime fueran enviados a ritos de purificación, sobre todo uno como Helgi que se metía en líos cada vez que tenía oportunidad, pero no fue así en esa ocasión. Se lo ocultaron a Helgi, pero Freyja y Odín decretaron que había llegado el momento de que se encontrara con su Alfa Prime predestinado: Dage.

—¿Debería saber quién es? —preguntó Tony, enarcando una ceja, sin recordar ese nombre en todo el vocabulario mitológico nórdico que se había aprendido.

—Era mi hermano.

—En serio, ¿qué les pasa a los asgardianos con el incesto y las relaciones? —preguntó Tony, lanzándole una mirada extrañada a Loki.

—Thor y yo no somos hermanos, que me he cansado de repetirlo.

—Sí, sí, lo que tú digas.

—Helgi reaccionó bastante parecido a ti —musitó Sigrún con una hermosa sonrisa ante el recuerdo. Casi podía verle, con su fino cabello dorado meciéndose de un lado al otro con la brisa inexistente por culpa de la electricidad estática, profesando malhumorado contra aquellas estúpidas normas—. Y su reacción conllevó que Odín le regalara a Dage una poderosa lanza que sería capaz de destruir las convicciones de Helgi.

—¿Con una lanza? Es decir, lo que viene a ser intentar que alguien "entre en razón" a base de una paliza.

—Aunque la paliza era para mí —dijo Sigrún—. La orden era asesinarme.

—Sin ti no habría motivo para que Helgi se siguiera resistiendo —dijo Loki con una mueca de disgusto en la cara—. Mira que son simples...

—Como si nuestra relación fuera lo único que mantuviera a Helgi en contra de sus normas y su estúpido compromiso. No era solo nuestro amor, era su deseo de contar con libre albedrío, algo que no había tenido en toda su vida —Sigrún inspiró hondo, no tenía temor a que las lágrimas resbalaran por sus ojos. Había perdido tantas que sabía que no saldrían más, pero recordar aquellos momentos aún oprimía su corazón endurecido por la cólera y el tiempo.

»Sin embargo, existía un código de honor en mi familia y Dage iba a cumplirlo. Siempre había estado muy orgulloso de ser un Alfa Prime, presumiendo que era el ser superior, así que no le fue muy difícil. Me lanzó un desafío con fecha y hora de encuentro, pero no llegó a mis manos, sino a las de Helgi. Supongo que estaba tan cansado de que todo el mundo tomara las decisiones por él, que juzgaran su libertad, que él mismo tomó las armas y se enfrentó a Dage… Llegué demasiado tarde y no pude ayudarle. Cuando supe lo que estaba pasando y llegué a aquel páramo desierto, Helgi estaba muerto en el suelo y la hoja de la lanza estaba impregnada con su sangre. Su piel ya estaba fría.

»No podía creer que Helgi hubiera muerto, que Dage hubiera sido tan canalla como para asesinarle y que Odín y Freyja no hubieran hecho nada. Se suponía que tenían una conexión con sus hijos, entonces, ¿¡por qué!?

La habitación se llenó de un pesado silencio solo roto en los oídos de cada uno por los acelerados latidos de sus propios corazones.

—Presa del odio, me enfrenté a mi hermano. Sin importar su fuerza innata y su poder, yo no estaba en mis sentidos como para que él pudiera usar sus dones de Alfa Prime conmigo. Cayó en cuanto le atravesé el corazón con mi espada.

»Por supuesto, después de eso me convertí en el objetivo de los altos mandos. Odín me despreciaba porque había asesinado a Dage y Freyja solo podía pensar en que, si yo no hubiera interferido, aquella unión se habría celebrado. Los dos pedían mi cabeza y yo solo podía pensar en cercenar las de ellos. Y decidí que no más, nada de bajar la cabeza ante sus decisiones absurdas y dejar que jugaran a las muñecas con los Omegas Prime. Con mi huída, comenzó nuestra revolución.

Loki la observó con gesto serio, procesando lo que acababa de escuchar. No era la primera vez que oía la historia de la traición de Sigrún, la valquiria descarriada que había trucado el destino de una pareja de Primes con todo el futuro por delante. No obstante, por supuesto, relatado por los labios de Sigrún la historia tenía un desarrollo bastante distinto, uno que encajaba en ciertos vacíos que no tenían sentido.

—Fue Odín quien le dio la lanza y la orden a tu hermano, ¿así que por qué también sientes odio hacia Freyja? —preguntó Loki.

—Era su hijo, ¡su hijo! —Göll maldijo para sus adentros.

—Odín es un hombre que solo piensa en la guerra como opción para resolver conflictos, ya me esperaba que él le diera una orden estúpida a Dage y… Con todo, Dage era su hijo Alfa Prime, mientras que yo era una valquiria cualquiera. Sus acciones fueron funestas, egoístas y se merece un castigo por ellas, pero Freyja... Ella le arrebató su hogar con la excusa de que a su lado estaría a salvo, que cuidaría de él como su madre, y a mí me conocía de las decenas de peleas que gané en su nombre. Con todo eso, no pidió una explicación antes de lanzar la orden, no buscó otras formas, ni siquiera lloró por la pérdida de Helgi, sino porque ya no tendría un omega cerca de él, un bebé al que cuidar.

—¿Y eso justifica lo que estás haciendo? —preguntó Loki—. Atacar a Alfa Primes de cualquier mundo, solo para, ¿qué? ¿Por venganza? ¿Reducir las fuerzas de Odín y Freyja?

—Muchos de esos alfas eran como Dage. Por cumplir con el vínculo eran capaces de forzar a omegas que no deseaban emparejarse.

—No sé si guiarme de tu criterio —dijo Tony con voz grave—. No cuando intentasteis matar a esta niña.

—No siempre será así —afirmó Mist.

—¿Y tú qué coño sabes?

—Las Nornas lo saben, su futuro será…

—¡Cállate! —gritó Tony—. La sola idea de que la castigues por algo que no ha hecho y es muy posible que no pase es estúpida, ¡no permitiré que eso suceda!

—No entiendes que…

Pero las palabras de Sigrún murieron en su boca cuando una gigantesca explosión que movió la tierra los sacudió. Loki se echó sobre Tony y Jessica en un abrazo protector.

—¿¡Qué ha sido eso!? —preguntó Mist.

—¡Viene del exterior, vamos! —ordenó Sigrún, que salió de la habitación seguida de Göll y Mist.

Al atravesar el umbral de la puerta, lanzó un hechizo para que la puerta se volviera infranqueable y salieron corriendo. Tony solo pudo escuchar sus órdenes desaparecer en el fondo entre el sonido de las explosiones.

 **Lunes, 22 de abril de 2019**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Llevo mucho tiempo queriendo contar el otro lado de la historia de Sigrún y Helgi, pero no tenía sentido que fuera así hasta que se encontraran con las propias valquirias. Ha sido una larga espera. Su historia me da mucha tristeza y me frustra, la verdad. Quiero apapuchar a Helgi. Si supiera dibujar, haría una ilustración suya. En mi cabeza es como Alexander Rybak, pero rubio dorado y con un poco más de espalda, pero la sonrisa de angelito travieso es idéntica.

¿Qué creen que está desencadenando todas esas explosiones? Venga, venga, la teoría más loca se lleva un drabble stony dedicado jajajajajajaja.

 **Juvia Agreste** , cuando al principio conocemos a Freyja, justificamos todos sus actos con el velo de la preocupación y el instinto. Al empezar a ver otras caras y a profundizar el personaje, la cosa cambia un poco, ¿verdad? Por eso me sentía como alma en pena cada vez que me decían que me parezco a Freyja, ¡ay, no!

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , bienvenida, agente Romanoff jajajajajaja. Bueno, hago capítulos cortos o solo actualizo una vez al mes. Valoré mi forma de escribir y creo que actualizar semanalmente es mejor opción.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	69. Capítulo 66

**Capítulo 66**

Las explosiones se detuvieron, pero la algarabía del exterior creció, colándose entre la piedra y la arena. Loki se levantó en cuanto estuvo seguro de que nada les iba a caer encima ni tendrían una visita indeseada. Caminó hasta la puerta para examinar el hechizo con ojo crítico. Loki chasqueó la lengua, irritado.

—¿Sabes cómo franquearlo? —preguntó Tony, separándose ligeramente de Jessica.

—Es una barrera poderosa que pertenecía a Odín. Nuestro lado es duro como el diamante, mientras que el otro está cargado de energía lo suficientemente fuerte como para filetear al insensato al que se le ocurra acercarse… —Loki estudió los grabados que flotaban en el aire, manteniendo el hechizo activo—. De todas las cosas tenían que robar esto.

—Supongo que eso significa que no.

—No, puedo desactivarlo.

—Si estás dudando es porque no puedes y no es cuestión de que termines inconsciente tú también por cargarte esa puerta.

—¿Y qué prefieres que hagamos? ¿Quedarnos aquí esperando?

—Sabes tan bien como yo que ese no es mi estilo. Anda, ayúdame —pidió Tony, haciendo un gesto hacia Jessica.

Tragándose con esfuerzo cualquier comentario, Loki volvió hacia ellos y tomó a Jessica en brazos. Tony se levantó y pulsó el reactor ARC en su pecho, haciendo que el traje cubriera todo su cuerpo.

—Ahora dime, ¿cómo funciona exactamente ese hechizo? ¿Bloquea solo la puerta?

—Está por toda la pared.

Entonces Loki comprendió lo que Tony estaba imaginando y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, observando la pared que tenían a sus espaldas.

—Entonces, a esa.

Viernes no le ayudaba a operar el traje a esa distancia de la Tierra, así que Tony tuvo que apañárselas en manual. Accionó uno de los pequeños misiles que estaba armado en su brazo derecho y disparó. Se desató una humareda a su alrededor y la habitación se llenó del sonido hueco de los viejos muros desmigajándose. El proyectil no solo había reventado la pared de la habitación que los mantenía encerrados, sino otras tres más. De la tercera apenas había quedado nada y las alfombras que cubrían el suelo ardían.

—Te has extralimitado un poco, ¿no crees? —dijo Loki cuyos ojos relucían como rubíes ante el rápido hechizo protector que había proyectado frente a ellos como una pantalla para evitar que fueran alcanzados. Sus sienes estaban perladas de sudor.

—No podía saber que tan gruesa eran las paredes y tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

Ahora que no estaban aislados en aquella habitación, la algarabía era aún más notable. A Loki, con su experiencia en batallas como aquellas, se le erizó la piel al escuchar el sonido de las hachas y la espadas. Las cosas se habían puesto feas rápidamente.

—Bien, salgamos de aquí —concordó Loki, acomodando a Jessica entre sus brazos para salir de allí corriendo.

Escuchar una risa maníaca no era a lo que Steve estaba acostumbrado cada vez que entraba en combate. Después de lanzarle su escudo a una valquiria que intentaba partirle en dos con un hacha y hacerla retroceder tres metros de distancia, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con Deadpool riendo antes de lanzarse desde la segunda planta de un edificio en ruinas y clavarles sus espadas a dos valquirias que trataban de hacerlo caer con flechas.

Aunque después de verle detonar toda una montaña montado a hombros de Hulk nada más aparecer en aquel lugar, hasta eso le parecía normal. Era increíble pensar que había estado herido de muerte hacía apenas unas horas, pese a que él no era quién para hablar de heridas que se curaban increíblemente rápido.

—Clint, ¿puedes ver algo? —preguntó Steve por el comunicador.

—Nada aún —contestó Clint quien había subido a hombros de Sam hasta una rocosa colina desde la que podía contemplar gran parte de la contienda.

En ese momento lanzó una flecha bomba hacia las valquirias que habían ido en contra de Natasha. La espía logró esquivar el ataque a tiempo, a diferencia de sus enemigas. Hulk corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a trepar al tejado de un edificio donde una arquera estaba intentando derribar a Sam y Rhodey quienes se mantenían atacando desde el aire.

—¿Sam?

—Nada.

—¿Rhodes? —preguntó, aunque esperaba la misma respuesta.

—Nada, capitán —contestó Rhodey con la misma frustración en la voz. En medio de toda aquella polvareda no podía avistar a Tony por ningún lado.

Steve quería correr a toda velocidad en busca de Tony, pero la turba se lo impedía. Contempló a Thor, que estaba peleando a varios metros de él contra una valquiria enorme con una brillante cicatriz en su cara. Pudo ver al asgardiano clavar con fuerza los pies en el suelo para no retroceder ante sus golpes, que parecían cargar la fuerza de una osa.

Al igual que él, estaba seguro de que Thor sentía el hilo de la marca tirar de su cuerpo. Aunque no podía visualizarlo, sus huesos sabían dónde estaba Tony, pero no podía hacer nada para llegar hasta él.

Bucky chocó contra su espalda, limpiándose la sangre de la frente antes de darle un puñetazo a la valquiria alfa que había intentando partirle el brazo y romperle la cabeza de un rodillazo. El impacto de su brazo metálico contra la oreja y la mejilla produjo un sonoro chasquido. La valquiria se desplomó, inconsciente y con la sangre bañándole la mitad del rostro.

—La cosa se está poniendo fea —dijo Bucky.

—Tenemos que encontrarlos de una vez.

A lo lejos, Strange intentaba aplicar su magia sanando a los heridos. Estaban en desventaja contra fuerzas más numerosas y bien entrenadas. Sin embargo, también tenía que usar sus artes en las valquirias que iban a por él. El hechizo de una valquiria omega logró golpearle los pulmones como un puñetazo de titanio. Se giró, encontrándose a una omega pequeña de rostro serio, lo fulminaba con sus ojos castaños. Mist imitó el gesto de lanzar una flecha y la lanzó contra él. Apenas la pudo evitar a tiempo y la magia impactó contra el suelo.

Strange, con apenas aire por el intenso dolor en sus costillas, hechizó un látigo que atrapó la mano de la valquiria. Ella conjuró una navaja de aire y la desligó de su muñeca. Strange aprovechó ese lapso de tiempo para atrapar sus piernas, alzarla en el aire y proyectarla a diez metros del suelo. Manteniendo el agarre mágico, tiró de ella para desorientarla, se desapareció y apareció a su espalda, palpando los puntos de presión en su nuca que le hicieron perder el conocimiento. Los apareció de nuevo en el suelo antes de que sucediera el impacto.

—¡Steve! —gritó Wanda, haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran al transmitirse por el comunicador. Wanda alzó una pared de piedra y la lanzó contra Hulk, que estaba cubierto por valquirias que trepaban sobre él como hormigas rojas—. ¡Al fin he captado sus mentes!

Hulk la observó en la distancia con cara de malas pulgas y tomando uno de los trozos de la pared.

—¡Te he ayudado!

Hulk le tiró la piedra que podía tener el tamaño de su cabeza, pero no impactó en ella, sino en una valquiria que intentaba atacarla por la espalda.

—¿Dónde están?

—Están en el interior de ese gran edificio, pero se mueven. Lo que los estaba bloqueando ha desaparecido.

Wanda se convirtió en el objetivo de tres arqueras que apuntaron sus flechas contra ella, pero antes de que pudieran estar a tres metros de su diana Visión las bloqueó con su cuerpo. Las flechas se partieron como pequeñas ramas y cayeron al suelo. Natasha les disparó a las tres con la mano izquierda mientras la derecha se mantenía inútil y llena de sangre.

—Tú y Visión, id a por ellos —ordenó Steve al contemplar a una valquiria que tenía la mirada fija en él.

Jamás la había visto y no conocía nada de ella más que las cosas que le habían contado, pero no le hizo falta reconocer sus rasgos para saber quién era. Más allá del cabello platino que en aquel árido lugar brillaba como un faro en la noche y la fiereza de aquellos ojos grises, estaba el poder tras aquellos rasgos. Steve supo que estaba encarando a la líder de las Valquirias Renegadas con solo un vistazo.

Usando su espada cargó contra él, la hoja chocó contra el escudo, produciendo chispas.

Scott saltaba, aprovechando los escombros y las paredes, para avanzar por aquel lugar en ruinas. Había sido el único con la capacidad o el tamaño suficiente como para colarse en el centro de operaciones. Aunque llegados a ese punto ya no quedaba nadie en el lugar, todos estaban en el exterior, peleando, pero Scott tenía una orden muy concreta que cumplir.

Cuando al fin los vio correr por los pasillos con Jessica inconsciente recuperó su tamaño normal.

—¡Los he encontrado! ¡AQUÍ!

Steve escuchó la voz de Scott, pero no pudo articular respuesta, a diferencia de Wanda y Visión que triangularon su ubicación.

Con el brazo dislocado después de soportar los rápidos envites de Sigrún, Steve solo podía centrarse en la pelea. En el último golpe había esquivado el ataque de Sigrún, que alzó la espada desde lo alto, y el metal vibró al clavarse en el suelo. Cambiando el escudo de mano, Steve reunió toda su fuerza para partir la espada en dos. La empuñadura y parte de la hoja salieron disparadas mientras que el resto permaneció profundamente anclado en el suelo.

A pocos metros de él, Thor se alzaba victorioso, pero con varias costillas rotas y un ojo morado. La cicatriz que Göll tenía a un lado del rostro se había convertido en una herida de nuevo y manaba sangre. Seguía viva, pero apenas estaba consciente. Thor corrió hacia Steve, reconociendo a Sigrún en la distancia.

Steve alzó el escudo y se lo lanzó con fuerza a Sigrún, haciéndola retroceder varios pasos. Thor aprovechó la oportunidad para convocar un trueno que impactó con el escudo y recorrió todo el cuerpo de Sigrún. Sin embargo, con sangre escurriendo de su nariz y manchando su boca, Sigrún siguió en pie. Fue en ese momento en que unos disparos impactaron contra sus piernas, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo.

Desde el cielo, con las armas de su brazo activadas, estaba Iron Man en todo su esplendor. En su espalda estaba Jessica, inconsciente, y aunque nadie pudiera verlo sobre su hombro estaba Scott. Tras él, Visión flotaba en el aire con Loki sujeto en sus brazos y Wanda a su lado.

—Nunca te cansas de estar metido en peleas, ¿eh, capi?

—Podría hacer esto todo el día —respondió Steve con una sonrisa que hizo brillar sus ojos.

Sigrún hizo el amago de levantarse, sin importarle el charco de sangre que había en el suelo. Tony, que estaba descendiendo hasta tocar el suelo, le apuntó con su brazo.

—Déjalo ya, Sigrún.

Deadpool corrió hacia ellos, guardando las katanas cubiertas de sangre en las vainas de cuero de su espalda. Deshizo el abrazo que mantenía Jessica sobre Tony y la llevó en volandas, examinando su rostro. La ropa y la piel de Jessica se tiñeron de sangre allá donde entraron en contacto con Deadpool.

—Se pondrá bien, Deadpool —le prometió Tony—. Ha perdido el conocimiento, pero se recuperará.

Sigrún se levantó emitiendo un gruñido de dolor. Sus piernas temblaban y había un charco de sangre a sus pies, pero su semblante no titubeó ni por un segundo.

—Detente —pidió Tony, manteniendo la mano aún en alto.

—No puedo —escupió Sigrún, sin importarle la sangre que resbalaba por su cara—. Tengo una misión que cumplir.

Un hechizo brotó bajo sus pies en el mismo instante en que se irguió por completo. Strange se puso al lado de Tony a modo de apoyo, preparado para activarlo en cualquier momento.

—Una misión que está mal. No conocí a Helgi, pero dudo mucho que esto fuera lo que quería.

Sigrún iba a avanzar para atacar a Steve y Thor, pero Tony se puso en medio.

—Lo hago para que ningún omega se vea sin libertad de decisión, para que sean libres como él soñó ser.

—¿Pero tú te has visto? —preguntó Tony—. ¿Crees que secuestrarnos es fomentar el libre albedrío? ¿Asesinar a Alfas Prime que no han hecho daño a nadie, solo por profecías?

—Es el camino correcto, aunque cueste creerlo. Todo por un mejor fu…

Las palabras de Sigrún se cortaron por un jadeo grave. A su espalda, Loki le había clavado una daga mágica de hielo, atravesándole el pecho de lado a lado. Podía verse el filo cristalino sobresalir de la armadura rota, impregnado en sangre.

—¡Sigrún! —gritó Göll, aún mareada por las heridas y la pérdida de sangre, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse en pie.

—No te acerces —ordenó Sigrún con un gruñido.

Sus piernas no dieron más de sí y se desplomó de espaldas. Loki la abrazó y la ayudó a recostarse sobre él, apoyando su nuca contra su cuello.

—Perdiste el rumbo hace mucho tiempo, Sigrún —dijo Loki—. Antes de que te dieras cuenta, comenzaste a seguir los pasos de Freyja y Odín, pero ya no más.

Göll, llena de furia y con el picor de las lágrimas, estuvo a punto de correr hacia ellos con hacha en mano, pero el sonido de una voz que ella sabía jamás olvidaría la detuvo. El arma que había tomado resbaló de sus dedos, clavándose en el suelo, cuando lo reconoció.

—Siempre haciéndolo todo a lo grande.

Pequeñas motas de luz se unieron rápidamente frente a ellos hasta formar a una persona. Pese a que su imagen no era estable y ligeramente traslúcida, se podía contemplar sus facciones y escuchar su voz con claridad.

—Helgi… —susurró Sigrún con las lágrimas que jamás creyó volver a derramar llenando sus ojos.

—Siempre has sido una experta en meterte en problemas, Sigrún.

Ahí estaba, con su cabello más dorado que nunca y aquella sonrisa honesta que era capaz de iluminar el corazón de cualquiera. Aunque en esa ocasión, la tristeza y la melancolía de sus rasgos eran como una pena capital para Sigrún.

—¿Me he equivocado? —preguntó Sigrún, bajando las defensas por primera vez en cientos de años. Ya no había nadie más a su alrededor, no para ella. Solo estaba Helgi.

—Empezaste con la mejor de las intenciones —aseguró Helgi con el pesar en la mirada—, pero te perdiste hace mucho tiempo y no tomaste las mejores decisiones.

—Lo hice por ti.

—Lo sé y ya ha terminado —dijo Helgi, estirando la mano hacia ella—. Ayudaste a muchos y ahora es el momento de que otra persona termine con esto —aseguró, mirando a Loki hasta que consiguió un asentimiento de éste.

Sigrún, haciendo un esfuerzo, levantó la mano y estiró los dedos para alcanzar a Helgi. Le temblaba el pulso y empezaba a costarle ver, pero finalmente sus dedos rozaron la piel radiante de Helgi.

Aunque su piel entró en contacto firme, algo se desprendió de ella. No le dio importancia, solo podía sentir el tacto de la mano de Helgi con la suya. Helgi tiró de ella, ayudándola a levantarse. Sigrún no se percató de que ese movimiento tendría que haberle costado el esfuerzo y el dolor de toda una vida porque ella ya no quería pensar en ninguna cuestión terrenal.

Dejó su cuerpo atrás, que exhaló su último suspiro, y se marchó con Helgi al Valhalla envueltos en un mar de luz.

 **Martes, 30 de abril de 2019**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues ahora sí que estamos casi en el final de este fic. Madre mía, pensé que lo iba a terminar antes de _Infinity War_ y al final hemos pasado incluso _Endgame_. Por cierto, no me pongan spoilers en los comentarios, que yo ya he visto la película y estoy abierta a debates, pero todo el mundo no.

Las vidas de Helgi y Sigrún me dan mucha pena, me siento un poco shakespeariana por todo esto. Ya saben que yo soy más amante del fluff que de otra cosa, pero en fin... Cuando viene el poder del drama, pasan estas cosas.

 **Alexandrina Romanov** , jajajajajajaja, bueno, ya creo que no quedan grandes intrigas. Solo algunos pasos para despedirnos de esta historia.

 **Juvia Agreste** , ahí tienes a los bellos Steve y Thor, que por poco pierden el culo en el combate jajajajaja

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , ¿soy la mala tentación de tu tesis o tu momento de respiro? Creo que ambas respuestas me gustarían jaajajajajajaja Aunque las valquirias tenían buenas intenciones, en determinado momento se desviaron de su camino y acabaron haciendo daño. Estaban tan frustradas por todo el daño que veían que se olvidaron de las cosas buenas, lo que las volvió negligentes con su causa.

Por cierto, comentaba el otro día que estoy pensando en hacer un **AU stony omegaverse** después de que termine **_Only a Dream_**. Ya sea porque llevo tiempo con ganas de escribir algo así y porque necesito paliar el corazón roto tras Endgame. ¿Qué tal les suena?

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	70. Capítulo 67

**Capítulo 67**

Loki cuadró los hombros, incómodo por la rigidez de los músculos. Desde el momento en que Helgi le había dedicado aquellas palabras, Loki sintió como una pesada corona se posaba sobre él. La responsabilidad era abrumadora y difícil, pero eso no hizo que le temblara el pulso. La mera compañía del hombre que estaba a su lado, acompañándole, hizo que respirar le fuera más fácil.

Giró el rostro hacia él buscando aquellos preciosos ojos azules. Thor le sonrió al corresponder su mirada con aquella mueca inocente y bonachona que lograba tocar el estoico corazón de Loki.

—Todo saldrá bien.

—Nos jugamos mucho.

—Tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para terminar este conflicto. Las valquirias respetarán tus decisiones, saben que son justas —le recordó Thor—. Ahora solo tenemos que conseguir que ellos también lo hagan.

—No será fácil.

—No es como si a ti te gustara ir siempre por el camino fácil y convencional.

—Creo que te confundes, ¿el loco apasionado de los retos no eras tú?

—No voy a negar las medallas que tengo sobre eso, pero no es como si a ti no te gustara escaparte conmigo cada vez que podías.

Loki resopló aunque el amago de sonrisa bordeó las comisuras de sus labios.

—Sí, tú resopla, pero no puedes negar la verdad. Te gustan los retos tanto como a mí —dijo Thor, estirando la mano hacia él para entrelazar sus dedos.

—Supongo que por eso estoy contigo —concedió Loki, correspondiendo el agarre—. Lograremos instalar unos nuevos acuerdos que eliminarán cualquier poder de Odín y Freyja sobre los Prime, nadie más podrá decidir qué pueden hacer salvo ellos mismos.

—Nada de planes milenarios ni estratagemas de padres de todo saturados de ego, solo libre albedrío.

—Lo que soñaba Helgi…

Para Loki había sido doloroso ver partir a Helgi y a Sigrún. No podía evitar pensar que él había estado recorriendo el mismo camino que Helgi y le horrorizaba la idea de que le obligaran a estar al lado de alguien más que no fuera Thor. Si Thor no fuera un Alfa Prime, entonces... Había tenido la suerte de que la vida de Thor estuviera relacionada con la suya y de que Frigga hubiera sido su madre.

Sin embargo, ese sentimiento de paralelismo, de cercanía con Helgi, le hacía sentir en deuda con él. Conseguiría su sueño y el de todos los Prime a los que pudiera ayudar. Al menos ya sabía que contaba con las valquirias como equipo de paz para ayudar en los conflictos, recobrando el camino original. Ahora quedaba...

—¿Preparado?

—Preparado.

Con esas palabras, ambos enfilaron los pasillos que daban acceso a la sala del trono.

* * *

Jessica gimió con molestia al sentir un fogonazo de luz tras la muralla de los párpados. Los cerró con fuerza, dando un manotazo al aire en busca de una manta o una almohada con la que cubrirse. Tomó la sábana y se enfurruñó bajo ella, pero era demasiado fina para no dejar traspasar la luz. Abrió los ojos, molesta.

Escuchó su risa antes de concretar su figura. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para ver a Deadpool apuntándole con una linterna pequeña.

—¿No es hora de que muevas ya el culo, perezosa?

—¡Ay, déjame! —gruñó Jessica, dándole un manotazo para apartar la linterna—. Me han dado permiso para estar en cama tres días.

—Eres un parásito.

—Y tú un mosquito molesto, pesado.

—Que no te escuche la hormiga, capaz y se ofende pensando que le hago la competencia.

Jessica cogió la almohada que tenía tras ella y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. Deadpool se protegió con los brazos, riendo.

—¡Vale, vale! Por lo menos ya estás despierta —dijo, logrando que Jessica pusiera de nuevo la almohada a su espalda.

—Despertarme porque estabas aburrido, increíble.

—Venga, sé que te pusiste en plan superalfa fantasmagórica y que eso te dejó más reventada que una pita, ¿pero no crees que ya es hora de que muevas el culo? Según los buenos de los doctores tu cuerpo ya está bien.

—Me apetece ser un parásito —respondió Jessica, encogiéndose de hombros.

Deadpool frunció el entrecejo en silencio, esperando que Jessica siguiera hablando. Esperó en ese mutismo hasta que él mismo se cansó.

—Venga, sé que hay algo más…

Miró a Jessica que permanecía callada y soltó un suspiro desganado. Miró furtivamente hacia la puerta, tratando de adivinar si había alguien. Cuando se convenció de que no había posibilidad de que nadie más entrara en la habitación se llevó las manos al cuello para retirarse la máscara.

—Bien, ahora que estás ante el bueno de Wade —Jessica resopló, pero él prosiguió como si nada—, ¿me vas a contar lo que te pasa?

Wade se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se sentó sobre la cama, con su rodilla rozando la cadera de Jessica.

—Jess…

—Está bien, no me des la brasa… Es solo que no recuerdo nada de la batalla. Bueno, claro que no puedo recordar nada, estaba inconsciente. Fui allí para ayudar y por poco me matan, es más, tuvieron que protegerme todo el tiempo. Soy una inútil.

—Eso no es lo que cuentan los demás.

—Sí, bueno…

—Mira, yo no puedo hablarte de lo que pasó cuando los secuestraron porque no estaba allí, pero Tony asegura que pusiste en riesgo tu vida para ayudarle y que si no fuera por lo que hiciste al llegar a aquel desolado lugar es muy posible que las cosas no hubieran salido igual —Wade palmeó suavemente su hombro en un gesto amable— Le ayudaste, Jess.

Jessica se cruzó de brazos, sin creerse sus palabras. Wade estiró los brazos en su dirección, invitándola a un abrazo, pero Jessica se mantuvo en sus trece. Wade repitió el gesto, moviéndose un poco en la cama para poder estar más cerca de ella. Finalmente, Jessica se acercó tímidamente a él, apoyando la frente en su pecho. Wade apoyó el mentón sobre su cabeza y la abrazó. Jessica correspondió el gesto con lentitud.

—Gracias Wade, por estar siempre ahí.

—¿Para qué están los hermanos postizos si no?

Jessica no se disculpó por el gran pellizco que le dio a Wade como respuesta.

* * *

Tony observó el afable rostro que lo miraba desde el otro lado de la pantalla. Aunque ya le había tranquilizado diez mil veces, el hombre seguía preocupado.

—Lamento mucho no haberte ayudado durante la batalla, Tony —se disculpó T'Challa.

—Vamos, mi Rey León, ya te lo he dicho. Me brindaste tu ayuda cuando más lo necesité y siempre te estaré agradecido por eso.

—¿Crees que se resolverá el conflicto de los Prime y las valquirias?

—Creo que sí. Quizás tome un tiempo que todo encuentre su orden, pero el asunto ha quedado en buenas manos. Si alguien tuvo que sufrir en sus carnes la tiranía de Odín y el egoísmo de Freyja, ese fue Loki.

—¿No le culpas?

—¿Debería hacerlo?

—Me lo has dicho, ¿no? Que fue Loki el que armó toda la estratagema que hizo que te encontraras con Steve aquella vez.

—Es cierto que fue un tramposo — respondió Tony, liberó un suspiro que se convirtió en una extraña carcajada—, aún lo es. Toda esa maniobra mágica del "sueño" con el combo del celo fue una emboscada muy puñetera. No te preocupes, algún día le patearé el culo en venganza, pero sé que con todo siempre me dio la oportunidad de decidir. Puede no parecerlo a simple vista, pero al final su plan se centró en obligarnos a Steve y a mí a encontrarnos para luego dejarnos a nuestro aire…

T'Challa se mordió ligeramente el labio superior, meditando lo que Tony acababa de decir. Fue obvio que algo le seguía molestando.

—Actuó mal, tienes razón, pero cuando pienso bajo la enorme presión que estaba con Odín y con Freyja… Puedo entenderlo un poco —aclaró Tony—, y sé que ahora pondrá todos sus esfuerzos para ayudar a la gente en parte por esa culpa que siente.

Finalmente, T'Challa sonrió con aquella mueca tan calmada y regia que hacía que todo a su alrededor se desvaneciera y él brillara.

—Supongo que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, si estás dispuesto a dársela —dijo T'Challa—. Ahora debo marcharme, pero me mantendré en contacto contigo Tony.

—Ya sabes dónde encontrarme —rió Tony.

—Y tú también, así que más te vale venir a Wakanda de visita.

Se desconectó la llamada, y Tony soltó una suave risa antes de levantarse de la silla de su despacho. Tenía pantallas con las cámaras de seguridad del Complejo abiertas. Pudo ver a todos los Vengadores en sus quehaceres diarios.

Steve estaba en compañía de Bucky y Natasha, practicando en el campo de entrenamiento interno. Bueno, Steve y Bucky entrenaban mientras Natasha los observaba desde fuera del ring. Aunque la alfa era perfectamente capaz de patear traseros en cualquier circunstancia, hacerla boxear mientras tenía el brazo enyesado era un no rotundo.

Sam, Clint y Rhodey estaban jugando al tiro al blanco en el tejado. Scott parecía estar trabajando en algo extravagante en el taller mientras hablaba con Wanda. Visión tenía una sesuda charla de esas que tanto le gustaba tener con Bruce últimamente, y Jessica y Wade estaban hablando en el ala médica. El único que faltaba era Strange que aprovechaba su capacidad de crear portales para ir al Complejo solo cuando tenía que revisarle, aunque ya le había avisado de que, al desaparecer el peligro de muerte, era más pertinente que se buscara un médico más convencional que no tuviera que velar por el bien del mundo también.

Tony se esforzó por mantener el buen humor y la camaradería, omitiendo que sabía que había otras intenciones tras la repentina distancia de Strange. Quizás era porque ya no tenía el terrible estrés de tener la supervivencia del planeta unida a su embarazo, pero muchos detalles que había omitido empezaron a agruparse en su mente hasta formar una idea. Probablemente era solo atracción, pero si Strange necesitaba espacio para apaciguar lo que fuera que estuviera sintiendo, se lo daría. Después de todo él no podía corresponderle.

Regresó la mirada a las pantallas y salió a paso decidido del despacho.

* * *

Bucky se había trepado a la espalda de Steve intentando hacerle caer cuando Tony ingresó en la habitación. Al verlo, Bucky perdió la fuerza en las manos y estuvo a punto de caer de culo contra el suelo. Tony ni siquiera hizo el esfuerzo de esconder la sonrisa al saber que ponía nervioso a un supersoldado que lo rebasaba en altura y kilos como si frente a él hubiera aparecido un brontosaurus preparado para aplastarlo.

—Preguntaría si puedo unirme, pero esa es la excusa que necesita Steve para intentar meterme en una nube de algodón.

—Quizás porque no has parado de correr riesgos todo este tiempo y ahora necesitas descansar.

—Que sí, que sí, ¿me ves hacer alguna locura? Estoy quietecito.

—Sí, por ahora —dijo Natasha, poniendo en palabras los pensamientos de Steve.

—Sí, bueno, nosotros, por ahora, mejor si nos vamos —apuró Bucky, saliendo del ring de un salto y tomando de la mano a Natasha para salir juntos del lugar. Más calmadamente, Steve también salió de un salto para pararse junto a Tony.

—¡Ey! —gritó Tony—. Hay una caja nueva de rosquillas en la cocina, ¡pero guárdame alguna de chocolate, Barnes, que nos conocemos!

Si algo había aprendido Tony rápido es que si había alguien que lo superaba en su adicción a las rosquillas ese era James Barnes, sobre todo a las de chocolate. No había necesitado el chivatazo de Steve para darse cuenta, aunque había sido realmente divertido descubrir aquellas viejas fotos de unos Steve y Bucky de apenas seis años con las mejillas llenas de chocolate y una sonrisa de felicidad. El muy bribón de Bucky incluso había alzado el puño en alto, lleno de chocolate derretido, en señal de victoria.

—¿Has contactado ya con T'Challa? —preguntó Steve, bajando del ring.

—Sí, el pobre hombre estaba tan estresado con el tema de la batalla como Pepper. Creo que realmente vamos a tener que ir a visitarle para que vea que estamos de una pieza. Puede que hasta necesite algún documento que lo acredite, como le solicitó Pepper a Strange cuando me hizo las pruebas… Si es que los dos están cortados por la misma tijera.

—Obviando eso, creo que a T'Challa le haría feliz verte. Ha sido una situación muy tensa y él fue de gran ayuda para ti.

—¿Por qué me parece escuchar rencor en tus palabras?

—Nada de eso, realmente estoy contento con toda la ayuda que te dio.

—Steve… —susurró Tony, acercándose lentamente a él, con la voz llena de sospecha.

Steve empezó a desatarse los vendajes de las manos en un intento de no mirarle a la cara.

—No estoy celoso —prometió Steve—, no estoy celoso de T'Challa, de verdad que no. Solo que recuerdo la angustia que sentí en aquellos momentos por no saber dónde o cómo estabas. Y que enterarme que estabas refugiado en Wakanda me produjo un choque emocional confuso.

Tony dio dos pasos más hacia delante, quedándose a milímetros de Steve. Pasó las manos por sus costados para luego empuñar la tela de la camiseta de la espalda. Apoyó la frente sobre su hombro y se quedó en silencio. Steve, perplejo por el gesto, abrazó a Tony por los hombros y enterró los dedos en las hebras de su pelo. Apoyó la mejilla contra su coronilla, llenándose del picante y dulce aroma a canela que desprendía de forma natural.

—Supongo que los dos hicimos muchas cosas malas en medio de todo esto, ¿eh? —susurró finalmente Tony, sin apartarse de Steve. El aroma a vainilla de su cuerpo se había convertido en su refugio, calmándole el corazón hasta el punto de permitirse decir cualquier sentimiento que estuviera agazapado en su corazón deseando escapar de la oscuridad—. Siento haberte hecho daño al escondértelo todo.

—Tenías tus razones.

—Sí, pero eso no quita que te hice daño.

—Yo también te lo hice.

—Tú también tenías tus razones.

Ambos rieron por lo bajo, sin romper el abrazo.

—Podemos intentarlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Steve—. Realmente quiero estar contigo.

Tony suspiró, haciendo que el aire cálido traspasara la fina tela de la camiseta y calentara la piel de Steve. Él acarició suavemente su cuero cabelludo y Tony le correspondió acariciándole con la punta de la nariz.

—Quiero intentarlo, realmente quiero —contestó Tony, separándose de Steve—. Pero para eso tenemos que prometer que seremos sinceros entre nosotros. Nada de mentiras, nunca más.

—Nunca más —prometió Steve antes de besar su frente—. Esta es la primera verdad que quiero decirte: Te amo con toda mi alma, Tony.

Tony clavó su mirada castaña en aquellos ojos azules que jamás habían lucido tan honestos. Tony se sintió hundir en aquella marea cálida y limpia, totalmente alejada de los sentimientos tormentosos que los habían perseguido aquellos meses. Supo que jamás estaría tan enamorado de los ojos de otra persona como lo estaba de los de Steve.

Lo sujetó del cuello de la camiseta blanca para tirar de él y pegar sus rostros, uniendo sus labios en un choque cálido y dulce. Tony recordó aquel vago beso que habían mantenido antes del secuestro, pensando en la maravilla que era sentir de nuevo aquellos labios contra los suyos. Ya no había traba alguna, ni mentiras ni presiones. Solo estaban sus labios, deseosos de probarse entre ellos mientras sentían el corazón a mil y el aire se les escapaba entre respiraciones erráticas. En aquel lugar solo estaban ellos dos. Bueno, tres, valoró Tony cuando sintió los brazos de Steve rodearle la cintura y pegarle a su cuerpo.

Lo único que podía agradecerle a los metomentodos de Freyja y Odín era la presencia del bebé que estaban esperando. Si las cosas hubieran sucedido de otra forma, había muchas posibilidades de que no estuviera con ellos. Steve y Tony podrían no haberse reconciliado jamás o habrían enterrado el hacha de guerra por el bienestar del planeta sin recuperar su antigua amistad. Tony podía haber visto que aquel hilo entre los dos era un error y decidido cortarlo por el bienestar de todos y de él mismo. No obstante, las cosas no se habían dado así, las cartas se habían jugado y les había llevado por aquel camino que estaba llenando de cariño su corazón.

Se separaron, respirando agitadamente, pegando sus frentes y riendo sin aire.

—Yo también —logró decir Tony entre pequeños besos rápidos—. Yo también te amo, Steve.

Al escucharle decir esas palabras, la sonrisa en los labios de Steve creció hasta iluminarle las mejillas. Le repartió besos a Tony por todo el rostro, causándole carcajadas con cada uno de ellos. Tony nunca se había definido a sí mismo como cursi, una etiqueta que sabía que les caería encima si alguien atravesaba las puertas de aquella habitación en ese momento, pero poco le afecto. Tampoco es que a Tony le importara mucho lo que los demás pensaran de él así que siguió el ejemplo de Steve y le repartió besos por donde pudo. Él quería besar cualquier ápice de piel que estuviera a su alcance: su mentón, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus párpados o su frente. Lo quería todo.

Emitió un jadeo cuando Steve besó su cuello, muy cerca de la marca. La respiración se le atoró en la garganta. Aunque se habían besado antes, era la primera vez desde aquel "sueño" que le permitía a Steve acercarse a la marca de su cuello. Lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, viéndolo inmóvil y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, y comprendió que Steve estaba incluso más nervioso y ansioso que él.

Besó su sien en un gesto tranquilizador y giró levemente el cuello para que la marca estuviera más visible. Steve besó la piel cicatrizada y sintió que su corazón iba a estallar de la emoción. Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al percatarse de que el corazón de Tony latía tan rápido como el suyo.

—Todo va a salir bien —prometió Tony—. Estaremos juntos en esto.

—Siempre —aseguró Steve—. Siempre serás mi familia, Tony.

—Y tú la mía… —dijo Tony, separándose un poco de Steve y mirándole a los ojos—. Y hablando de familia, puede que tenga algo en mente.

Con una sonrisa divertida, Steve enarcó una ceja en espera de la sorpresa que la mirada de Tony parecía augurarle. Tony rió, leyéndole el pensamiento.

* * *

Tony se cruzó de brazos al entrar a la cocina y encontrarse con Jessica comiéndose la última rosquilla de chocolate de la caja. Tony pensó que quizás le debía una disculpa a Barnes después de todo. Aún quedaba una rellena de mermelada cubierta de azúcar glass, así que la tomó llevándose un dedo a los labios en señal de complicidad. Jessica, teniendo la boca llena de dulce, se limitó a hacerle el gesto de "ok" mientras trataba de no reírse: con el primer mordisco Tony se había llenado la barba de azúcar glass. Tony aprovechó que tenía los dedos pringados para espolvorearle el azúcar encima a Jessica, que emitió un quejido de protesta que se confundió con su risa.

—Así que Wade ha conseguido que te levantes.

Jessica lo observó con sorpresa al escuchar ese nombre de sus labios, pero Tony la interrumpió antes de que pudiera decir palabra.

—No desestimes mis métodos de investigación, por favor. No fue algo muy difícil —Jessica le lanzó una mirada llena de preguntas, pero Tony siguió hablando—. Me habría gustado intentarlo yo mismo, pero a mí también me estuvieron haciendo pruebas sin parar durante una eternidad y luego me insistieron en que era mejor que te dejara descansar.

—Así que tenías ganas de venir a darme la vara, ¿no es así? Igual que la última vez.

—Por supuesto, eres la perfecta fuente de entretenimiento para mis viejos huesos, pero al parecer tu hermanito pensó lo mismo porque me prometió que él te haría de niñera hasta que te levantaras de la cama.

—Me alumbró con una linterna hasta que abrí los ojos —reconoció Jessica, riendo y sacándole una carcajada a Tony—. Ya sabes, es el rey de la sutilidad.

—Me esperaba un plan más elaborado, no te lo voy a negar.

—No esperes mucho más de él, sus intenciones siempre son muy buenas, pero…

—Deja que lo adivine, es más simple que una ameba.

—Iba a decir que es más simple que el mecanismo de un chupete, pero también me vale.

Se volvieron a reír, haciendo que sus carcajadas resonaran en las paredes de la cocina como un agradable eco.

—No es que pueda quejarme, cuando vuelva con él al apartamento seguirá siendo divertido —dijo Jessica, juqueteando con la servilleta arrugada que había usado para limpiarse los dedos y convirtiéndola en una pelota.

—En realidad, quería hablarte de eso.

—¿Pretendes incluirme en los Vengadores? —preguntó Jessica, enarcando una ceja.

—Sí, a los dos, pero estaba pensando en otra cosa en realidad —dijo Tony—. No quiero que vivas escondida en un piso de mala muerte, obligándote a ocultarte y a mirar siempre a tus espaldas con cada paso que das. Por su situación personal no puedo ofrecerle lo mismo a Wade, pero sí a ti. No hay ningún familiar que pueda ejercer sobre ti la custodia, así que me gustaría que me consideraras a mí para ello.

Jessica lo observó con los ojos abiertos de par en par, la servilleta rodó de entre sus dedos y cayó al suelo, pero no le prestó ninguna importancia.

—¿Qué? —susurró Jessica, incapaz de decir nada más.

—No quiero que vivas tu adolescencia escondida entre callejones. Quiero que te diviertas, que seas feliz y no tengas que ocultarte. Quizás no es lo que soñabas, pero me gustaría darte un lugar que sientas tuyo.

—¿Quieres decir…? —A Jessica se le atoró el aire en la garganta. Hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y formular de nuevo la pregunta aunque los latidos de su corazón eran tan fuertes que le llenaban los oídos—. ¿Quieres adoptarme?

—Solo si quieres. Y no tendrías que llamarme papá o así a no ser que…

Tony no terminó la frase. Jessica se abalanzó a sus brazos y enterró el rostro en su cuello, llorando sin parar. Tony la abrazó, acariciándole la espalda y el pelo en un gesto que esperaba que fuera tranquilizador.

—Bienvenida a la familia, Jessica.

 **Lunes, 6 de mayo de 2019**

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER!**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Espero que hayan disfrutado mucho de este capítulo. A mí me ha puesto el corazón como loco, incluso me he puesto nerviosa ante la idea de publicarlo, pero bueno aquí está. Ya estamos con las puntadas finales de la historia, solo nos queda el **epílogo** y varias **sorpresitas** más que les tengo preparadas. ¿Hay nervios ante eso? Tengo curiosidad jajajajajaja.

 **Juvia Agreste** , tu idea mola muchísimo, pero después de **_Only a Dream_** voy a necesitar algo más suave para no saturar mi pobre corazón jajajajajajaja.

Con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	71. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Jessica le manchó la nariz de crema, logrando que brotara de sus labios una sonora carcajada. Los demás rieron con él, era imposible no hacerlo. Peter tenía esa clase de risa dulce y contagiosa que hacía que todo el mundo empatizara con él.

Sentado sobre el regazo de Steve, Peter reía y aplaudía ante la tarta de zanahoria adornada con velas de cumpleaños recién apagadas. Aquello era una pequeña trampa, la única forma de colarle un poco de zanahorias a un bribón que las detestaba.

—No seas ruin con tu hermano —amonestó Rhodey, aunque sus palabras perdieron fuerza con la sonrisa que tenía en los labios.

—Pero si se divierte —contestó Jessica.

—Tanto como tú —dijo Tony, tomando un poco de crema y manchándole la mejilla a Jessica.

Ella, que aún tenía un poco de crema en los dedos, aprovechó para contratacar.

—Dejad de jugar con la comida —regañó Steve, limpiándole la nariz a Peter.

Peter abrió y cerró las manos con ademán torpe, queriendo agarrar la tarta.

—Sois un ejemplo terrible —dijo Pepper, tomándolo de brazos de Steve para que él pudiera ponerse a cortar el pastel antes de que el más pequeño de la familia se hiciera con ella un castillo de bizcocho.

—Nos quieres igual —dijeron Tony y Jessica a la vez.

—Buenos se fueron a juntar —dijo Clint.

—Clint, cariño, no eres quien para hablar —apuntó Laura, ganándose una mirada malhumorada de Clint.

El salón principal del Complejo de los Vengadores estaba lleno de vida. Los pequeños Barton jugaban con Cassie Lang, haciendo que todos los demás se convirtieran en obstáculos a sortear durante sus carreras. Todos habían venido a celebrar el primer cumpleaños del bebé que había puesto de cabeza a los ahí presentes. Había globos flotando en el aire y nubes de algodón colgando del techo, juegos para los pequeños y no tan pequeños, una tarta de zanahoria que el mismo Steve había hecho y un montón de aperitivos con formas de estrellas, planetas, animales y corazones que a Peter le encantaban. Aunque Tony estaba seguro de que a Peter no era el único porque la mitad de la comida había desaparecido una hora después de empezar la fiesta.

Tony se inclinó sobre Peter, que seguía en brazos de Pepper, y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Peter giró el rostro en su dirección, riendo y estirando las manos hacia él.

—Creo que le toca a papá —dijo Pepper, tendiéndoselo.

Tony lo tomó entre sus brazos, incapaz de retener la sonrisa cada vez que esos expresivos ojos castaños lo miraban. Peter tenía ese efecto en todos, lo había comprobado al verle pasar de mano en mano para saludarle y llenarle de mimos. Incluso había visto a Fury hacerle carantoñas junto a Maria, aunque el hombre se negara a admitirlo. Ese era su encanto, era un niño dulce y encantador más allá de que también fuera un Omega Prime.

El ambiente, que ya era pacífico y armonioso, se volvió aún más dulce. Todos le lanzaron automáticamente miradas a Tony. Era un gesto inevitable cada vez que Tony y Peter estaban juntos, riendo como tontos.

—¿Quién tiene ganas de volar? —preguntó Tony, agarrando bien a Peter y poniéndolo sobre su cabeza. Como si Peter fuera un avión, caminó a grandes pasos por el salón haciendo que el pequeño jugara con los globos y las nubes al pasar a su lado.

Los demás reían al verlos a los dos hacer el payaso y gritaban cosas como "¡Ahí está Súper Peter!" para la diversión del bebé. Su risa fue aún mayor cuando escuchó el apodo con el que le llamaba su hermana cuando jugaba con él: "¡Spider-Man!", gritó Deadpool aplaudiendo.

Clint se acercó a los dos con cara de planear una travesura y tomó a Peter justo en el momento en que Tony estuvo a punto de abrazarle de nuevo.

—Hola Pet, ¿a que quieres jugar con tu tío favorito?

—¡Tío favorito, un mierda! —exclamó Rhodey.

—¿Favorito? ¡No me jodas! —exclamó Bucky a la vez.

—¡Ese lenguaje! —reprendió Steve, agradeciendo que los más pequeños de la sala no se hubieran dado cuenta del intercambio.

Clint lanzó al aire a Peter para luego tomarlo entre sus brazos. Cada vez que estaba en el aire, Peter soltaba una risa risueña que se sobreponía a todas las conversaciones. Tony ni siquiera contuvo el impulso de sacarles una foto con el móvil para el álbum que Steve había empezado a armar desde su nacimiento.

Justo en el momento en que Clint lo lanzó por tercera vez, un portal dorado se abrió en medio de la sala y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Peter se encontró suspendido en el aire. La hermosa capa rojiza de Strange lo rodeó en aire, haciéndole flotar.

—¡La madre que lo…! —maldijo Clint, llevándose una mano al pecho—. Menudo susto.

Strange entró en la habitación, saludando a los que estaban a su alrededor y aproximándose a ellos.

La capa descendió hacia Tony, volcando suavemente a Peter en sus brazos antes de rodearle en lo que Tony entendía con un apretado abrazo. Luego salió volando hacia Strange, amoldándose a sus hombros.

—Hombre, al fin llegas —dijo Tony.

—No todos tenemos tanto tiempo libre como algunos —contestó Strange, ofreciéndole a Peter su regalo, una pequeña caja con piezas de colores que brillaban al contacto de los dedos de Peter.

—Claro, porque dirigir la iniciativa, Industrias Stark y cuidar de Peter es un paseo por el parque.

—La iniciativa la codiriges con Fury y Steve, quien se lleva la carga problemática de Industrias Stark es Pepper y Peter es un ángel del cielo cuyo mayor problema es que se niega a comer suficientes verduras. Feliz cumpleaños, Peter —felicitó Strange, acariciando suavemente el pelo del bebé.

Clint estuvo a punto de reírse, pero por sentido común prefirió callarse esa vez. Bien sabía que entrometerse en los tira y afloja de esos dos solo podían dar malos resultados a no ser que fueras...

—¿He oído mi nombre? —preguntó Pepper, acercándose a ellos, antes de que Tony le pudiera responder.

—Sí, sí, y te dejo cargar a ti con la lechuza con patas antes de que acabe electrizándole el culo.

—Creo que lograría encantar el tuyo antes.

—Un día vamos a poner eso a prueba, Strange —contestó Tony, marchándose y dejando a aquellos dos a su aire. No era idiota y había visto varios cruces de miradas que auguraban algo muy interesante de cara al futuro, pero Pepper era una testaruda que no le diría nada hasta que estuviera segura.

Clint se separó de él al escuchar un grito de Laura y a los pequeños Barton armándola en alguno de los pasillos. También le pareció escuchar el nombre de Jessica, pero Tony prefirió dejarlo correr. Ellos mientras regresaron a la mesa. Al verlos acercarse Steve les regaló una mirada llena de ternura, mordiéndose el labio para no decir nada. Tony apoyó a Peter en la superficie de madera y él le palpó la cara, manchándose los dedos de la crema de queso que le quedaba en la piel. Empezó a aplaudir y luego se ensució el peto vaquero que llevaba.

—Así que ahora tú también quieres participar en la guerra de comida, ¿eh? —dijo Tony, tomando una servilleta para limpiarle, sin mucho éxito.

—Puede que entonces sea momento de que estrene nuestro regalo —dijo Bucky, tendiéndole un pequeño paquete a Tony mientras le lanzaba una mirada rápida a Natasha para que se acercara.

Había sido necesario poco más de un año y medio para que Bucky lograra hablarle con esa naturalidad. Después de observarle con atención, Tony no pudo sino verle como un enorme perro grande que se encogía de miedo al verle por temor a ser castigado. Con semejante imagen Tony comprendió por qué era una persona tan querida para Steve… Y después de verle reír y jugar con Peter, estaba contento de haber decidido enterrar el hacha de guerra.

—¿Qué te han regalado tus tíos, eh? —le preguntó Tony, sentando a Peter sobre la mesa para que pudiera intentar abrirlo. Si había algo que le gustaba a Peter era jugar con papeles y con bloques de construcción. Y con pintura, para disfrute de Steve y pesadilla de Pepper.

Steve, que había terminado de servir todas las porciones de tarta en platos con ayuda de Wanda, se acercó a ellos para observar con curiosidad.

Peter logró romper el papel de regalo, pero la caja en su interior se le complicó un poco más. Steve tomó sus pequeñas manos entre las suyas y le dio un empujón. La tapa se levantó en el aire y cayó hacia atrás, mostrando el interior. Era un mono azul y rojo con una pequeña araña en el pecho. La tela imitaba el diseño de las telas de araña y contaba con una pequeña capucha que tenía bordados unos ojos muy parecidos a los de la máscara de Spider-Woman.

—Ya que Jessica está empeñada en que las manos de araña sea algo de familia —dijo Natasha.

—¡Ya te están preparando para ser mi compi! —interrumpió Jessica, acercándose a Peter y dándole un beso en la frente.

Peter adoraba a su hermana mayor, cerró sus pequeños puños sobre la camiseta de Jessica y rió, logrando que ella le diera otro beso.

—Claro, ya te estás preparando para dejarme de lado, ¿eh? —dijo Deadpool acercándose. Era el único que llevaba su traje de combate en la fiesta, pero todos se habían acostumbrado a ello.

—D, no seas idiota —chistó Jessica—. Si tú vas a ser el primero que vas a querer que se nos una cuando sea mayor.

Peter gateó sobre la mesa, señalando un plato con sándwiches en forma de corazón. Eran pequeños, poco mayores que la mano de Peter. Lo cogió y le dio un mordisco. Hizo un diminuto chillido de felicidad al saborear la manzana y el pavo.

—Si es que se mete en esos problemas —bromeó Bruce, observándolo con ternura.

—Vamos, Bruce, ya de lejos se ve que es un pilluelo listo como Tony—dijo Bucky.

—Esperemos que dé menos quebraderos de cabeza —pidió Wanda mirando al techo.

—Rezo por lo mismo —concordó Steve.

—¡Ey! —se quejó Tony.

A Peter no le gustaban los ambientes incómodos, los intuía antes que nadie y se ponía nervioso. En aquella habitación solo había una persona que a ojos de Peter lucía un poco infeliz, más allá de las bromas y las pullas. A Peter le hacía feliz la comida y las sonrisas de la gente, así que le tendió la otra mitad de su sándwich mordisqueado a Deadpool con una sonrisa enorme. El sándwich era delicioso, a Peter le encantaba, así que a él tenía que hacerle feliz también.

A Deadpool no le simpatizaban mucho las babas de bebé y no es que fuera a quitarse la máscara delante de todos ellos; mucho menos de Peter, no quería traumatizarlo. No obstante, tenía una sonrisa tan hermosa que no pudo sino corresponder el gesto y tomar el sándwich entre sus dedos. La sonrisa de Peter se ensanchó, como si pudiera ver la expresión de Deadpool más allá de la máscara.

—Pero ya viste lo que hizo el otro día —siguió Bucky, haciendo caso omiso—, Strange mismo le hizo las pruebas, ¿no? Ha heredado rasgos del suero del supersoldado de Steve.

—Sea como fuera —interrumpió Steve—, queda mucho para que tengamos que valorar eso.

—Exactamente —concordó Tony, tomando a Peter en brazos y la caja con el mono—. Ahora es momento de cambiarte.

Pero las palabras murieron en la boca de Tony al ver como un enorme y brillante túnel arcoíris caía contra el patio del Complejo. Dos figuras emergieron del Bifröst causando expectación. Los dos que faltaban.

—Bien, Pet, el cambio de ropa vendrá luego. Es hora de saludar a los tardones de tus tíos.

 **FIN**

 **Domingo, 12 de mayo de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Quería que el **epílogo** fuera una sorpresa, ¡y aquí está, un día antes! He perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que he reescrito este capítulo, pero al final me he quedado muy a gusto con el resultado. Muy fluffy, muy feliz, algo con lo que quería terminar este fic que nos ha dado tantos sinsabores y tanto drama. Pero, ¡ey, no me huyan! Después de todo el cariño que me han mostrado con esta historia y lo especial que ha sido para mí, ¡les tengo preparados varios **ESPECIALES**! Hay algunas historias que, aunque no afectaban a la trama de _**Only a Dream**_ , tienen relación con ella y no paraban de dar vueltas en mi cabeza así que... Me decidí a escribirlas. ¿Qué les parece la idea? Puede que, aparte de las planeadas, deje la posibilidad de que alguien elija un **especial extra** a partir de un **SORTEO**.

 **Alexandrina Romanov** , Loki y Thor son una pareja súper achuchable y muy agridulce, se compensan muy bien y los adoro.

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , ¿demasiado rápido? ¡Pero si llevamos con este fic desde septiembre de 2017! JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

 **Juvia Agreste** , me temo que el nombre del bebé estaba decidido desde el mismo prólogo, así que no he podido cumplir tus deseos, ¡lo siento! De todas formas, mantén tu atención en los especiales que publicaré pronto, puede que eso calme algunos de los deseos que me comentaste en tu review.

En fin, **MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS** a todas las personas que me han acompañado durante el desarrollo de esta historia. Es difícil de creer, pero la empezamos en septiembre de 2017. Se dice pronto, pero llevamos un tiempillo dando guerra con este fic. Me pone un poco nerviosa dejarlo ir, he disfrutado muchísimo durante el trayecto, he aprendido tantas cosas... Pero bueno, parte del viaje está en el final y prometo que habrá nuevas aventuras en el futuro. No solo **one-shots** , que también, es más, recientemente he publicado un thorki llamado _**Dulce Secreto**_ , y un stony titulado _**Cuff the Cap**_. También tengo ya en desarrollo un **AU STONY OMEGAVERSE** del cual tendrán noticias pronto.

Bueno, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos en los especiales!


	72. DESPERTAR A TU LADO

**DESPERTAR A TU LADO**

Loki enterró la cabeza en la almohada al despertar, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que la débil luz no le espabilara del todo. Ni siquiera había amanecido y a él lo único que le apetecía en ese momento era seguir envuelto en aquel abrazo cálido que parecía protegerle de las pesadillas.

Aquel había sido un descubrimiento interesante. No era infrecuente que las pesadillas le alteraran el sueño, persiguiéndole con su tañido de dientes rotos y la frialdad de sus dedos, aprovechando cada resquicio de su mente soñolienta para atacarle. Desde que había empezado a dormir con Thor las pesadillas habían desaparecido. Había algún sueño turbio en su mente de vez en cuando, pero bastaba con que Thor le susurrara palabras dulces al oído y le acariciara la marca para que se esfumaran. Había comenzado a convertirse en un perezoso dormilón, algo que en su vida había sido, por su culpa.

Thor notó el movimiento en la cama e instintivamente apretó el abrazo en torno a su cintura, apretando a Loki contra sí. Con cada respiración, el musculoso pecho de Thor se pegaba a su espalda en un contacto cálido y bañado por el suave sudor del sueño. Le recordaba al perfume de las manzanillas que florecen vivamente con la luz del sol. Él era igual de sencillo y de radiante que esas flores. No pudo sino imaginarlo con una tiara de flores en la cabeza y la imagen era tan él que tuvo que morderse las mejillas por dentro para no reírse y despertarlo. Casi podía ver su enorme sonrisa al llevarla puesta.

Abrió los ojos sabiendo que después de imaginarse algo como eso no sería capaz de dormirse de nuevo, pero estaba de tan buen humor que eso no le molestó. Salió de la cama con cuidado de no despertarle, hechizó durante un segundo su piel para que se le entumeciera un poco y no se diera cuenta de sus movimientos, y se sentó en la cama.

Loki siempre había sido una persona muy ordenada en general, incluso a la hora de dormir. Thor, en cambio… Con sus movimientos había levantado las sábanas; uno de sus pies descansaba en el aire, a un lateral de la cama, mientras el otro estaba mal enredado entre las sábanas. La túnica que le había servido de pijama había terminado en el suelo y Loki sonrió perversamente al recordar cómo. La sonrisa se mantuvo al observar que en una de sus manos seguía anudado el listón rojo que habían usado para encadenarle a la cama.

En su cabeza no pudo sino agradecer ser una persona que no necesitaba muchas mantas para dormir y que Thor fuera un tipo muy particular de estufa asgardiana porque si no tendría unas noches muy complicadas a su lado.

Se levantó y tomó una de sus túnicas del armario abierto de la habitación. La tela emitió un suave crujido al rozarle la piel al caer. Descalzo, se dirigió a pasos silenciosos al balcón de su habitación. Se acercó al muro de piedra que servía de baranda y apreció las macetas que bordeaban la superficie, perfumando con ello la habitación al mínimo soplo de brisa fresca. Destacaban las lobelias, una de las flores favoritas de Frigga después de que Loki le regalara un broche con su diseño a los doce años.

Hundió las manos en una maceta medio vacía, llenándose las uñas de tierra, y recordando con ahínco el hechizo que necesitaba. La magia floral nunca había sido lo suyo, pero Frigga se esforzó mucho para que sus estudios fueran lo más completos posibles y si Frigga quería enseñarle a pelear tenía que cumplir también los estudios obligatorios de Freyja y Odín como eran el arte de las flores y del bordado. Fue divertido comprobar lo interesados que se mostraron en él cuando comprobaron lo dado que era en el combate. Además, a Frigga siempre le salía una sonrisa preciosa cada vez que le regalaba una flor.

Terminó el hechizo y recogió las manzanillas con un ágil movimiento de su mano. Las entrelazó unas con otras formando una diadema. Desanudó la cinta de su muñeca y la usó para unir los dos extremos de la diadema con un lazo flojo.

—¿Loki?

La voz de Thor fue grave y tosca, la misma que ponía siempre que estaba tratando perezosamente de despertarse. Si no estaba a punto de entrar en una batalla, era muy fácil que pudiera rezongar durante media hora así.

Loki ocultó la diadema tras su espalda y caminó de vuelta a la habitación.

—Buenos días —saludó con una sonrisa.

—Buenos días —correspondió, aún recostado en la cama y parpadeando torpemente—. ¿Qué haces levantado?

—Me desperté.

—Ven aquí —pidió Thor, estirando una mano hacia él.

Pero Loki se mantuvo en su sitio, sonriéndole. Thor resopló y el movimiento hizo que varios mechones de su pelo se alzaran por varios segundos en el aire. Se irguió y estiró ambas manos hacia Loki, como si quisiera darle un abrazo desde la distancia.

—Por favor —le pidió Thor, haciendo una mueca de pena que hizo reír a Loki.

Se acercó a él y tomó una de sus manos, se subió a la cama y avanzó con las rodillas hasta estar en el regazo de Thor.

—¿Qué ocultas ahí? —preguntó Thor al ver que seguía manteniendo el brazo derecho a su espalda.

Loki se movió rápido, colocándole la diadema en la cabeza, pero el lazo se zafó y en lugar de quedarse clavada sobre los primeros mechones de cabello se deslizó hasta quedar a la altura de los ojos.

—¿Es una continuación del juego de ayer? —preguntó Thor, tomando la diadema entre sus dedos y examinándola.

—No —rió Loki, tomó de nuevo la diadema y le ajustó el lazo antes de ponérsela de nuevo a Thor—. Solo recordé todas las diademas de flores que me hiciste de pequeño, cuando las competiciones de lucha de Odín. Me apetecía hacerte a ti una hoy.

Loki había tenido razón en su imaginación. Las flores olían igual de dulces e inocentes que Thor, en su sencillez eran fuertes y era relajante apreciarlas, y ahí estaba esa radiante sonrisa que llenaba de vida los ojos más hermosos de todos los mundos. No había contado con el lazo rojo, pero le hacía lucir tan adorable como era en su corazón.

—Te quiero —dijo Loki con voz segura.

No era frecuente que él lo dijera primero, siempre era Thor el aventurero que se lanzaba y proclamaba sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos. Loki no fue consciente de que, en ese momento, para Thor él era la persona más magnífica y completa del universo. Tomó a Loki del mentón, dándole un beso fuerte y apasionado. Un par de pétalos de manzanilla cayeron sobre los oscuros y sedosos cabellos de Loki.

—Yo también te quiero, con mi vida.

 **Domingo, 19 de mayo de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Pues aquí está, el primer extra que tenía preparado: el **thorki** que muchos de ustedes me pidieron. Sospecho que querían algo más de fondue, pero después de tanto drama entre estos dos no pude resistirme a darles un momento súper fluffy, tontorrón y feliz.

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , ¡me alegra mucho que te haya gustado! Me ha sorprendido la reacción que ha despertado el tema del embarazo en todo el mundo. No esperaba que hubiera tanto interés en ver cómo todos, sobre todo Tony y Steve, vivían las distintas etapas del embarazo.

 **Juvia Agreste** , ¡aquí está el thorki! Muy dulce y sencillo, como me habría gustado que fuera la vida de esos dos en realidad. Pronto tendremos noticias del AU, el proyecto ya está en marcha ;D

Pues, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	73. REGÁLAME UN PEDAZO DE TU CORAZÓN

**REGÁLAME UN PEDAZO DE TU CORAZÓN**

Las vistas nocturnas desde lo alto del Empire State eran increíbles, toda la ciudad se desplegaba en un precioso mar de luces y como las visitas al edificio ya estaban cerradas podía disfrutarlas sin temor a las fotografías de los ciudadanos.

No era que a Peter no le gustara salir en fotos y verse en redes sociales, la mayor parte del tiempo era divertido. Es más, muchas veces se había parado por la calle para aceptar salir en una fotografía y ponerse a hacer el idiota. Si le pedían una foto, no iba a salir simplemente haciendo el símbolo de victoria ante cámara, ¿no? Le gustaba interactuar con la gente, pero esa vez era la excepción.

Se quitó la máscara de un tirón, despeinándose y haciendo que su pelo se quedara en una cresta extraña. Le dio igual, se limitó a limpiarse las lágrimas y a dejar salir el llanto que tenía atorado en la garganta. Los hipidos y la presión que había sentido por contenerse habían hecho que le ardiera la garganta y se le hiciera difícil respirar.

Le dolía el pecho como si tuviera una herida abierta, pese a que no había rastros de sangre. Él había albergado algo realmente frágil en su interior, más de lo que él mismo creía. Lo había expuesto ante los ojos de los demás y lo habían destrozado con la misma facilidad que quien deja caer una taza de porcelana al suelo. Ya no podía reconstruirlo, parte del dolor estaba en que sentía que algunas de las piezas habían desaparecido cuando él mismo decidió huir.

Aún podía escuchar su voz llamándole, pero él no quería ni siquiera mirar atrás. Odiaba escuchar su voz preocupada en su cabeza, recordando aquel momento una y otra vez.

Le dolían los ojos y las mejillas debido a las lágrimas y sabía que al día siguiente no habría colirios ni compresa de manzanilla que aliviara el enrojecimiento de su piel ni la hinchazón de sus ojos. Iba a tener un día de instituto fantástico, sin contar con el regaño de sus padres por estar fuera de casa a esas horas de la noche. Probablemente la única que lo apoyaría sería su hermana, pero justo estaba de misión en Perú junto a Wanda y Visión y no podía contar con ella. Bueno, y luego estaba él. Deadpool siempre había sido su refugio, ¿pero cómo podía pedirle ayuda si justo había sido él quien le había roto el corazón?

Peter se preguntó si era por ese tremendo dolor que el primer amor jamás se olvida.

Wade corrió por los callejones de Nueva York en espera de alguna pista que le diera a conocer el paradero de Peter. La preocupación lo estaba matando y no sabía qué hacer. Intentó sentir su rastro de Omega Prime, ese que olía tan increíblemente a manzana ácida, pero era imposible. Más allá de la cantidad de olores que inundaban la ciudad, estaba seguro de que Peter se había puesto el traje.

Desde que convenció a sus padres de convertirse en un _Vengador en prácticas_ , Tony le había creado un traje especial de araña que contaba con un supresor externo de aroma. Ninguno quería que Peter se sintiera avergonzado de lo que era ni que lo ocultara, pero un aroma tan característico como el suyo podía ser su perdición en una misión. Era demasiado único y llamativo. Quien más había insistido en eso había sido Steve, que había tenido que trabajar duro para controlar sus feromonas de Alfa Prime al convertirse en el Capitán América y no volverse un objetivo visible.

Wade se apoyó contra una pared, tratando de recuperar el aliento y de ordenar sus ideas. ¿En qué momento se habían salido tanto las cosas de control?

Los dos habían estado jugando a Super Mario Kart, tan tranquilamente, cuando todo había detonado. Peter lo había mirado con aquellos hermosos ojos castaños y le había dicho "Te quiero". ¿Cómo era posible? Se lo había dicho incluso cuando Wade no llevaba la máscara, algo que le parecía impensable. Jessica y Peter eran las únicas personas que lo habían visto así, al menos conscientemente. Sospechaba que Steve y Tony también, en una ocasión en que lo tuvieron que sacar medio inconsciente de un edificio a punto de caerse a pedazos en una misión e inspeccionaron sus heridas. También era posible que Wanda, al cotillear en sus recuerdos o en los de los otros cuatro, supiera algo. Ellos jamás habían dicho nada, pero estaba seguro de que pensaban algo distinto, algo que prefería no oír. ¿Cómo Peter podía decirle algo así viéndole directamente a la cara?

Peter… El solo pensar en él era doloroso. Hacía nada él era el pequeño bebé de la familia más peleona de todo el planeta, ¿en qué momento había crecido hasta el punto de confesar esos sentimientos con aquella cara de seguridad? Wade ni siquiera había podido hacer el amago de quitarle hierro al asunto con una broma, no con esos sinceros y serios ojos castaños fijos en él.

Wade no quería reconocer para sí mismo que sabía que las cosas habían cambiado. De un tiempo a esa parte, Peter había dejado de ser el bebé mimado al que todo el mundo le hacía carantoñas para convertirse en todo un vengador dispuesto a jugarse la vida para salvar a la gente. Era brillante, valiente, honesto y…, completamente increíble. Pero eso no quitaba que estuviera mal, se recriminó a sí mismo, tan mal como que Peter estuviera desaparecido en la ciudad con el dispositivo de localización desconectado.

Con preocupación observó el cielo, en espera de encontrar algo de paciencia, inspiración o una puñetera señal que le iluminara el camino. Entonces vio el Empire State reluciendo en medio de la noche con aquel porte que lo había convertido en uno de los edificios más famosos de la ciudad. Y también en uno de los favoritos de Peter. Con decisión, empezó a correr de nuevo.

Peter tenía los sentidos tan aturdidos por las lágrimas que no se percató de que Wade lo había encontrado hasta que lo vio trepar por el techo para llegar hasta él. A Wade se le rompió su maltrecho corazón al ver cómo se limpiaba apresuradamente las lágrimas y como eso no evitaba que pudiera apreciar la hinchazón de sus ojos.

—Finalmente te encontré —dijo Wade, acercándose a él.

—Quiero estar solo.

—¿Y no podías estarlo en tu habitación?

—No.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Cualquiera podía entrar. Tú podías entrar.

Peter odiaba que Wade lo viera llorar de esa manera, se sentía débil y estúpido. Él esperaba que, incluso si Wade lo rechazaba, él podría ser el mismo de siempre y dejarlo correr. Pero era obvio que no era tan fuerte ni tan independiente como para hacer eso.

Wade estiró la mano hacia él, queriendo consolarle, pero se detuvo a medio camino y reculó.

—Al menos podrías haber activado tu localizador.

—Quería estar solo —repitió Peter, encogiendo las rodillas y apoyando el mentón sobre ellas.

—Mira Peter… —comenzó a decir Wade, sabiendo que con una charla tranquila y coloquial no iban a llegar a ningún lado—. Ahora mismo parece el fin del mundo, pero enseguida verás que no lo es. Las hormonas y la edad lo hacen parecer más de lo que es, pero te aseguro que…

Wade cortó su discurso cuando Peter le estrelló un puñetazo en la mandíbula, uno que le recordó que él era realmente Spider-Man por algo y le rompió el labio aún estando cubierto por la máscara. Wade lo miró con sorpresa mientras Peter lo fulminaba con la mirada, lleno de furia a pesar del nuevo camino de lágrimas.

—¡No te atrevas a quitarle importancia a mis sentimientos solo por ser más joven! ¡NO TE ATREVAS! —gritó Peter—. He estado enamorado de ti desde que tengo uso de razón, ¡y conozco a suficientes personas para saber diferenciar mi amor por ti a lo que siento por los demás! Vale, soy un adolescente y un Omega Prime con las hormonas estúpidas para más desgracia, ¡pero eso no le quita valor a lo que siento por ti, así que ni te atrevas!

Peter respiró agitado, con el adolorido corazón a mil por hora y la sangre rugiendo enfurecida en sus venas. Podía sentir los latidos en las sienes dándole dolor de cabeza. Volvió a su posición inicial, tratando de entender de dónde había venido ese arranque. Quizás Wade tuviera un poco de razón con respecto a las hormonas, pero ni de broma se lo iba a reconocer.

Wade estaba estupefacto, hacía esfuerzos por tratar de entender lo que acababa de suceder. Solo escuchar a Peter sorberse la nariz, malhumorado, fue capaz de sacarle del trance. Se sintió culpable por la felicidad que le hizo sentir la furia de Peter al demostrar sus sentimientos.

Incómodo y confundido, se quitó la máscara obteniendo la atención de Peter.

—Yo… Por todo lo… Peter, no voy a quitarle importancia a tus sentimientos, te lo prometo —Wade se sobó la nuca y se negó a mirarle a los ojos, sabía que perdería la poca entereza que tenía si lo hacía—. Estoy muy agradecido por lo que sientes por mí, es algo muy bonito, pero no está bien.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque eres menor de edad.

—Eso no será por siempre.

—¡Y el hermano de Jessica! ¡Tu hermana me hará a la parrilla si se entera de esta conversación!

—Mi hermana ya lo sabe.

—¿Perdona?

—Que ya lo sabe.

—¿¡Desde cuándo!?

—Desde hace años, pero me aconsejó que no te dijera nada hasta que cumpliera los dieciocho, que no me verías con otros ojos por miedo a que Steve te partiera a la mitad con su escudo al enterarse.

—Seguro que te lo dijo con la esperanza de que te olvidaras con el tiempo.

—No lo hizo, ¿y qué te dije antes sobre infravalorar mis sentimientos?

—Lo siento…

—Mira, lo siento, sé que debería haber seguido el consejo de Jessica y esperar, era lo más sensato hasta para mí, ¿pero qué quieres que haga si me sentí tan feliz al lado tuyo que simplemente se me escaparon las palabras? Te quiero, ¿vale?

Wade tragó fuerte y, aunque se prometió que no debía mirarle hasta terminar esa conversación, acabó girando el rostro en busca de su mirada. Ahí estaba, aquella expresión tan determinada, tan seria, tan honesta que había brillar con ferocidad sus ojos castaños. Ni la hinchazón de las lágrimas podía quitarle eso.

—No lo entiendo, soy un alfa común y corriente. Si fuera un Prime como tu hermana, al menos.

—¿No aprendiste nada de la guerra con las valquirias? Tú estuviste ahí, ¿no? También peleaste. No importa si somos Prime o no, nosotros decidimos quién es nuestra pareja predestinada y yo te quiero a ti.

Peter tomó la mano de Wade, apretándola en un ademán cálido y confiable, y ahí ya decidió mandarlo todo al cuerno. Cogió la mano de Peter y tiró suavemente de él para que acabara apoyado en su pecho. Con el otro brazo, rodeó sus hombros para darle un abrazo.

—Nunca he sido un tipo que se deja guiar por la moral, ¡qué más da! —susurró Wade, enterrando la nariz en el pelo de Peter.

—Wade, ¿eso significa lo que creo que significa? —preguntó Peter contra su pecho.

—Significa que tus padres, tus tíos y todos los vengadores unidos van a matarme.

Peter rió ante su dramatismo.

—No lo harán, encontraremos la manera —aseguró Peter, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Wade se sintió libre de heridas, de dolor y de pena. Solo había una agradable calidez que se expandía con suavidad cada vez que sentía los latidos alborotados de Peter y el agridulce aroma a manzana. Peter, en cambio, sintió que las piezas de su corazón roto eran devueltas y se sellaban con un sentimiento tan hermoso que hizo que todo fuera diferente. Después de descubrir algo así, estaba más decidido que nunca: definitivamente encontrarían la manera.

 **Miércoles, 22 de mayo de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

Aquí tienen el segundo especial que les tenía preparado. Originalmente lo iba a publicar el próximo lunes, pero hoy estoy —pese a todo— de muy, muy, muy buen humor así que... Quería compartir este pedacito de felicidad super fluffy con ustedes.

Llevo mucho tiempo con deseos de meter un poco de spideypool en **_Only a Dream_** , pero por razones obvias no podía hacer nada hasta después del epílogo. Además, tendremos otro especial de esta pareja, algo que llevo guardándome desde que empezamos con este fic casi.

 **Juvia Agreste** , sé que mucha gente quería leer el momento thorki de la marca, pero bueno, ¡aquí toco leer fluff!

 **Sayuki Yukimura** , pues quizás me lo replantee, aunque tendré que reflexionarlo porque eso realmente no estaba en mis planes.

 **Annimo2009** , ¡muchísimas gracias! Saber que te ha alcanzado tanto me hace sentir realizada. Ha sido un proyecto bastante duro, pero estoy muy orgullosa del resultado. Aún si tiene fallos, que los tiene porque soy humana y estoy un poco tronada jajajaja, he superado las metas que me impuse a mí misma y estoy muy feliz. Por cierto, tú tranquila, que yo también he hecho lo mismo, esperar a que estén terminadas para poder leérmelas del tirón porque si no la angustia me puede. Aunque he aprendido a nivelar eso un poco a base de leer tanto manga lento. Después de acostumbrarte a la penitente espera de _Skip Beat_ ya puedes con todo jajajajajaja.

No sé si recuerdan que tengo otro proyecto en mente, un **AU STONY OMEGAVERSE**. Pues bien, ya tiene título, portada, personajes y todo el arco argumental estructurado, ¡ahora solo me queda sentarme a escribir! Estoy muy ilusionada con este nuevo proyecto y espero poder compartirlo con ustedes pronto.

Pues con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	74. BOCADOS DE SAN VALENTÍN

**BOCADOS DE SAN VALENTÍN**

Wade Wilson podía ser conocido por muchas razones. Ser faltón, malhablado, con un sentido del humor más básico que una ameba, pero nadie podía decir que no era romántico. Si no, ¿por qué iba a estar cargando con semejante regalo por medio Queens al trote, casi rezando para que llegara de una pieza?

De edificio en edificio que saltaba, Wade, con su llamativo traje rojo de Deadpool, se encontró con lo que estaba buscando. El traje rojo y azul que caracterizaba a Spider-Man. Se lo encontró sentado en el borde de una azotea, contemplando el barrio completamente relajado. Le resultó divertido ver como se mecía suavemente de un lado a otro mientras sus pies se balanceaban en el aire.

Se acercó a él a paso rápido y Peter no necesitó darse la vuelta para saber quién acababa de sentarse a su lado.

—Feliz San Valentín —le deseó Wade, sin darle siquiera la oportunidad de saludarle, poniendo la caja en su regazo.

Peter, sin quitarse la máscara, enarcó una ceja ante el detalle. Lo notó extrañamente tibio y lo tomó entre sus manos con recelo.

—No será alguno de tus juguetes, ¿verdad? Porque ya sabes por dónde te los puedes meter.

—¡Qué clase de pensamientos son esos! Si tus padres te escucharan…

—Si mis padres me escucharan lo primero que harían es venir a darte una patada en el culo, que aún no se han olvidado de lo que pasó en fin de año.

—Solo te estaba dando el tradicional beso de año nuevo.

—No en el lugar correcto.

Sin perder el recelo, Peter abrió la caja, encontrándose con un corazón elaborado con más de una decena de sándwiches. Humeaban ligeramente, lo que quería decir que habían estado hacía poco en la plancha.

—Oh.

—¿Oh?

—No era para nada lo que esperaba.

—¿Habrías preferido una caja de bombones?

—No, este es más mi estilo.

 _Oh, lo sé_ , pensó Wade con cariño.

—Que me hayan mirado como si estuviera loco al encargarlo ha merecido la pena.

—Como si a ti te importara lo que pensaran de tu locura.

Peter se apartó la máscara de la boca, enrollándola sobre la nariz, y cogió un pedazo de sandwich. No pudo evitar la sonrisa mientras masticaba.

—¿Está rico?

—Mucho —dijo antes de tragar, haciendo un mohín al tener la boca aún llena, y tomar otro bocado.

 _Tan lindo_ , pensó Wade, observándolo comer como un pequeño y feliz glotón, _definitivamente es de los que se conquista por el estómago_. Y con ese pensamiento, Wade lo imitó y tomó un pedazo. Se apartó la máscara con tranquilidad, enrollándola sobre su nariz al igual que había hecho Peter, un movimiento que este captó por el rabillo del ojo y que le hizo ampliar la sonrisa. Le había costado años que Wade se sintiera tan cómodo y confiado a su lado.

Wade tiró de los mechones de la nuca que se dejaban entrever bajo la máscara enrollada, llamando la atención de Peter, quien suspiró divertido. Sabía muy bien las intenciones de Wade, su afán por intentar robarle besos pillándole por sorpresa. Y tenía que remarcar lo de intentar porque Peter siempre lo veía venir, solo que se guardaba ese pequeño secreto porque sabía cuánto disfrutaba él al realizar esa pequeña travesura. Teniendo en cuenta que él siempre lograba sorprender a Wade cuando le robaba algún beso, era un trato justo.

Cuando le besaba, Wade siempre mostraba una extraña devoción por él, un cuidado cálido que lograba que el vientre le cosquilleara con el mero roce de sus labios. Pero eso no impedía que sus besos se convirtieran rápidamente en caricias húmedas y calientes. Aunque al principio Wade había intentado resistirse, totalmente ajeno a su carácter, había comenzado a relajarse y comportarse como él era a su lado al acostumbrarse al cariño del uno al otro.

—¿Para esto me regalas comida? ¿Para quitarme la máscara?

—Malpensado las buenas intenciones de la gente. ¿Dónde está el buen chico tan dulce e inocente que conocía?

—Maduró cuando empezó a salir contigo.

—¿Me estás echando la culpa?

—Es posible, pero no es como si a ti no te gustara eso.

Wade gruñó, aunque a Peter le sonó más a un ronroneo que a otra cosa, y reanudó el beso mientras sus manos descendían rápidamente por su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de descender hasta sus nalgas cuando una alarma aguda y potente les obligó a separarse de un sobresalto.

—¡¿Pero qué…?!

—Viene de tu traje…

La araña robótica de su pecho se tornó rojiza y se separó volando de su cuerpo para encender una pantalla holográfica frente a ellos. Una pantalla que les mostró a unos cabreados Tony Stark y Steve Rogers.

—Oh, oh…

—¿Volviendo a pasarte de la raya, Wilson? —preguntó Steve, cruzándose de brazos—. ¿Tengo que recordarte la conversación que mantuvimos en año nuevo?

Wade se tensó, recordando demasiado bien la seria conversación —más bien monólogo— que el capitán había compartido con él.

Peter se habría reído, sabiendo cuánto le imponía a Wade su padre por el respeto que le tenía, si no hubiera sido porque las miradas furibundas también le estaban alcanzando a él.

—Vamos, señor Stark, señor Rogers, ustedes saben que no tengo ninguna mala intención con su hijo.

—Sé muy bien las intenciones que tienes con Peter, Wade —dijo Tony—. De todos los presentes, probablemente soy yo el que mejor sabe cómo funciona tu mente. Puede que hasta lo sepa mejor que tú.

—Papás, Wade no estaba haciendo nada malo, de verdad.

—Esta aclaración de intenciones también va por ti, jovencito —le regañó Steve, haciendo que Peter bajara la cabeza abochornado.

Steve y Tony cruzaron una mirada, sintiendo pena por ellos, pero no se dejaron amilanar por sus caras de cachorros reprendidos.

—Sé que las intenciones de ninguno de los dos son malas, pero vais un poco acelerados, ¿no creéis? Sobre todo tú, Wade. Que Peter tiene la excusa de las hormonas, pero tú deberías actuar con más cabeza —dictó Tony, y si en cualquier momento del pasado le hubieran dicho que él estaría diciendo esas palabras, se habría reído a carcajadas.

—Por mucho que me duela decirlo, hay que ser realistas. Nuestro niño tiene ya diecisiete años…, pero como estamos hablando de ti, Wilson, vamos a tener que obligarte a echar el freno, ¿de acuerdo? —continuó Steve, con el deseo de poder controlar el tiempo e impedir que su hijo creciera—. Así que pórtense bien y disfruten de la merienda como es debido.

Quedó implícito que habría una misión sorpresa de todo el equipo de los Vengadores si la alarma del traje llegaba a sonar otra vez. Conociendo a sus miembros, a Peter no le sorprendería que todos fueran como piratas gritando "¡al abordaje!" y que colgaran a Wade de la antena de la torre más alta. Es más, estaba totalmente seguro de que su hermana sería la primera en hacerlo porque, aunque le encantaba que Wade y él estuvieran juntos, había sido la primera en darle LA CHARLA a Wade cuando le contaron la verdad.

—Y ya sabes, Pet, no hagas nada que yo haría ni nada que yo no haría. Mantente en esa franja, chico. ¡Disfrutad de San Valentín!

La pantalla se desconectó y la araña volvió a su lugar. Peter palmeó la mano de Wade, notándolo tenso, y se rió sorprendido cuando se sobresaltó.

—Asustado de mis padres, ¿eh?

—Como para no hacerlo, aunque ya no sé cuál de los dos debe darme más miedo.

—Después de tantos años, ya deberías saber que son un frente unido, témelos por igual.

—Tomaré nota.

—Sabes que te tienen aprecio, ¿verdad? Solo te están poniendo a prueba.

—Nadie lo diría…

—Quieren ver si, con todo, te mantienes a mi lado. Bastante dura puede ser el tipo de vida que llevamos…, no quieren que sufra si ellos pueden evitarlo, si te marchas después de…

—No me marcharé —afirmó, apretando suavemente el agarre de sus manos.

Peter sonrió, confiado.

—El regalo se ha enfriado.

—Es igual, sigue estando rico.

Y ambos tomaron otro pedazo mientras seguían contemplando la ciudad desde aquella azotea.

—Wade, feliz San Valentín.

—Feliz San Valentín, Peter.

 **Domingo, 26 de mayo de 2019**

* * *

¡Hola a todos, lindas flores!

¿Avisé o no avisé de que llevaba mucho tiempo guardándome el secreto de este especial? Ahora mismo me siento un poco como Mark Ruffalo, que suelta spoilers sin parar, pero nadie se da cuenta hasta mucho tiempo después JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Jamás me había atrevido a escribir nada sobre spideypool, cuando me planteé la idea de ese ship no las tenía todas conmigo sobre si lograría escribir algo decente de ellos dos. Entonces hice un sorteo y la persona ganadora me pidió un spideypool... Y fui tan slytherin que decidí aprovechar la oportunidad que esa persona me brindó para ver si era capaz de hacer un poco de spideypool que casara bien con **_Only a Dream_**. En caso de que no me convenciera y decidiera no incluir el ship finalmente, pues bueno, nadie tenía por qué saberlo jajajajajajaja.

¡Por fin libre! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

De entrada, este es el final de los especiales. Dentro de lo que tenía planeado, pues esto es todo. Mucha gente me ha pedido, para mi sorpresa, un especial que muestre todo el desarrollo del embarazo y tal. Le estoy dando vueltas y sopesando seriamente. De entrada, no hay nada. En caso de que me lance, pues tomará un tiempillo investigar correctamente las cosas antes de ponerme a escribir sobre ello. No digo que sí ni que no, porque sinceramente no lo sé. Ahora mismo estoy centrandome en el **AU STONY OMEGAVERSE** que les comenté la última vez.

En fin, con esto y un bizcocho, ¡nos leemos pronto!


End file.
